Alliés
by Syhdaal
Summary: Avis à tous, Alliés est la suite de Meilleurs Ennemis! Suite à leur délivrance, les Schwarz disparaissent pendant que les Weiss se débattent avec leurs petits soucis. Yaoi, Brad x Schu x Yohji, Jei x Ken...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Alliés (oui encore un titre pourrave mais désolée j'ai poa d'idées)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai (on va essayer quoi)

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages) … Nyark nyark nyark… Be scared…Very scared !

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces perso ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

CECI EST LA SUITE DIRECTE DE MEILLEURS ENNEMIS !

Donc, si vous prenez le truc en route, je suppose que ça va être assez dur à comprendre, alors lisez-la avant ça vous facilitera la tâche je pense (oui je sais Meilleurs Ennemis, c'est long et c'est chiant mais j'assume).

Sinon… Ben oui, on est le 29 mai 2005, je devrai plutôt réviser mes épreuves d'espagnol, mais figurez-vous que je m'ennuie, que j'ai pas envie de bosser et que... Voilà quoi ! J'ai deux alternatives : first of all je réécris la fin de Meilleurs Ennemis afin de ne pas me faire assassiner par quelques dingues[S1] , sinon je fais une suite… Donc j'ai opté pour la suite qui risque d'être aussi longue que Meilleurs Ennemis. Donc valà, je me lance !

* * *

**Alliés **

Chapitre 1

Quelques jours après que les Schwarz soient de nouveau au grand complet avec l'aide salvatrice du groupe d'assassin Weiss, il avait été décidé qu'ils seraient envoyés avec toutes les précautions possibles vers un endroit éloigné du lieu où s'était produit le drame. Omi avait proposé à Crawford une maison dans les environs de la ville de Kyoto.

La demeure en question était assez petite, de style traditionnel, mais avait la particularité de posséder un jardin à l'abri des regards et donc d'être assez discrète. L'Américain en parla bien sûr avec Schuldig. Farfarello s'en moquait éperdument et Nagi n'était pas en état de donner son avis sur quoi que ce soit. Il fut donc décidé qu'ils vivraient dans cette maison durant un certain temps. Car bien sûr, le leader des Schwarz n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'éterniser dans un endroit qui lui avait été proposé par un membre de Weiss, et qui plus est, un membre des plus ingénieux, complètement à la botte de Kritiker. Crawford ne souhaitait pas voir débarquer une horde d'équipes au service de Kritiker pour les neutraliser définitivement.

Dès qu'il pourrait, il se mettrait en quête d'un nouvel endroit où vivre, probablement hors du Japon. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'attaches dans ce pays, pas même Nagi.

######

A peine un mois plus tard, Omi apprenait que les Schwarz avaient déménagé pour disparaître mystérieusement quelque part dans la nature. Yohji semblait profondément abattu, et lui-même se sentait un peu blessé qu'ils ne lui aient pas fait confiance quant à la sûreté de l'endroit. Enfin quelque part c'était couru d'avance.

Aya s'en moquait éperdument et Ken semblait… Etrange.

Enfin, Ken était bizarre depuis pas mal de temps de toute façon. A croire que son ami était né bizarre[S2] . Secouant la tête Omi replongea dans ses fichiers informatiques et s'aperçut qu'il venait de recevoir un message important de la part de Kritiker. Ce message l'informait qu'ils devaient tous se soumettre à la traditionnelle visite médicale pour une vérification d'aptitudes. Et que dans l'optique d'une mission prochaine à l'étranger, ils devaient se faire vacciner contre une maladie quelconque. Omi haussa un sourcil.

Ils allaient effectuer des missions à l'étranger maintenant ?

Etonnant qu'on lui en parle par mail interposé. Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, depuis quelque temps il avait l'impression que Kritiker changeait quelque peu de politique. Enfin, du moment que ça n'allait pas contre ses principes, il s'en fichait. Il se leva donc et se mit à la recherche de ses compagnons, dispersés dans la maison. C'était bien calme depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles des Schwarz. Omi regrettait presque ces moments. Ils ne lui avaient pas parus si mauvais lorsqu'ils étaient ici, avec eux. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Schuldig. De plein de choses. De Takatori, d'Ouka, sa cousine décédée, des assassinats, de Kritiker. Le télépathe possédait des qualités d'écoute exceptionnelles. Enfin, Weiss et Schwarz ne se reverraient probablement plus jamais, si ce n'était dans le cadre d'une mission. Et ils seraient probablement ennemis à nouveau. Penser à cela provoquait en lui une sorte de pincement au cœur. Il était si rare de rencontrer des gens pouvant le comprendre aussi parfaitement que ses coéquipiers. Il chassa ces pensées un peu déprimantes et s'adressa à Aya qu'il trouva dans le Koneko en train de s'occuper des commandes à faire prochainement.

– Aya-kun.

– Hm ?

– Je viens d'avoir un message de Manx. Apparemment on va devoir passer une visite médicale avec tous les tests qui vont avec dans trois jours.

– Okay. On y va tous ?

– Oui, tous ensemble.

– Bien, tu iras faire passer le mot aux autres. Et si tu peux, fais bouger Yohji, c'est son service.

Omi acquiesça et retourna vers la maison. Ken avait filé pour entraîner les gamins du quartier à jouer au foot et ne reviendrait pas avant une heure au minimum. Yohji devait buller dans un coin de la maison, caché sous un lit pour échapper à la corvée de tenir le magasin seul. Il réussit tout de même à débusquer le playboy et à l'envoyer au magasin à grands coups de pied dans le derrière. A l'arrivée de Yohji, Aya décida de sortir faire un tour. C'est que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé se balader seul dans la ville. D'habitude, il aimait bien errer seul, aller là où son envie le menait mais ça commençait à faire un bon moment qu'il n'était pas sortit seul pour respirer et réfléchir en paix. Il ne se dirigea pas vers le centre ville, préférant aller vers un parc qu'il connaissait, non loin du Koneko. Il y arriva et se laissa tomber sur un banc. S'installant plus confortablement, il ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil réchauffer sa peau toujours fraîche.

Il entendait au loin des voix et des cris d'enfants.

Tiens, l'une d'elle lui semblait familière.

Il ouvrit un œil. Evidemment, il ne voyait pas où se trouvaient les gosses. Se levant, il fit quelques pas et en dépassant les quelques arbres qui lui barraient la vue, il aperçut des enfants en train de jouer au foot, et un jeune homme brun qui les encourageait et leur donnait des conseils.

Ken.

C'était donc ici qu'il venait s'entraîner avec ses petits protégés ? Il l'ignorait jusqu'à présent. Aya se demandait s'il devait aller le voir ou le laisser à ses occupations mais il n'eut guère le loisir de s'interroger très longtemps. Ken venait sans doute de le localiser grâce à un radar invisible car il tourna les yeux vers lui et lui dédia un grand sourire.

« Ah, repéré. »

– Aya !

Déjà le jeune homme arrivait en courant vers lui. Aya, amusé, lui rendit un sourire léger.

– Salut.

– Tu viens souvent ici ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu !

– Assez souvent oui… Mais je ne t'y avais jamais vu non plus.

Ils restèrent un instant côte à côte sans rien dire.

– Bon je vais rentrer, dit Aya.

Ken hocha la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

– Les enfants vont bientôt partir, tu m'attends ?

– Si tu veux.

Ken retourna auprès de ses « élèves » et les informa que le cours était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il était près de dix-sept heures et comme convenu, les parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour récupérer leurs petits. Les enfants ramassèrent leurs affaires dans un joyeux brouhaha et attendirent sagement les premiers arrivants. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rentrés, Ken rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers Aya qui l'attendait patiemment, enveloppé dans un manteau noir. Le mois de Septembre était froid et l'hiver promettait d'être particulièrement glacial cette année.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route en direction du Koneko en passant par une rue déserte, une silhouette surgit de nulle part et vint se poster en face d'eux. Surpris, les deux assassins, bondirent en arrière, se mettant instinctivement en garde. Un petit rire familier leur parvint.

– Farfarello !

Le borgne leur dédia un sourire amusé, léchant son couteau favori au passage.

– Yo.

Aya inspira profondément, regrettant de n'avoir pas emmené son katana. Il suffisait vraiment de poser son arme quelque part pour en avoir besoin la minute qui suivait. Ken baissa sa garde, espérant de tout cœur que le jeune homme ne leur sauterait pas dessus pour les égorger.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Farfarello ?

– Je passais dans le coin, disons.

Aya haussa un sourcil.

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas donné de nouvelles ? Interrogea t-il.

– Ordre de Crawford. Je cite : « Question de sécurité ».

– On n'allait pas venir vous égorger dans votre sommeil après vous avoir sauvé la peau, contra Ken, décontenancé.

Farfarello se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Il a dit que quelque chose vous menaçait.

La mine des deux Weiss s'assombrit aussitôt.

– Quoi d'autre ? Demanda le jeune footballeur.

– Que vous deviez partir. Et vous méfiez de ceux que vous considérez comme vos alliés car les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être.

Aya grogna :

– C'est tout lui de nous faire des prédictions complètement obscures.

Farfarello le fixa de son œil unique.

– Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a dit.

– Merci Farfarello, dit Ken avec un petit sourire.

Aya se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air sombre. Il réfléchissait déjà à la révélation que venait de leur faire Farfarello. L'Irlandais inclina légèrement la tête. Son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Il tourna les talons et allait s'en aller sans plus d'explication mais une main se referma sur son bras. Il baissa le regard pour voir Ken qui le retenait.

– Attends ! Je veux savoir comment vont les autres, comment _vous_ allez ?

Farfarello resta un moment silencieux. Etait-il surpris que Ken lui pose cette question ou bien pesait-il ses mots ? Aya supposa qu'il y avait un peu des deux.

– Ca… Peut aller.

– Et Nagi ? Intervint soudainement Aya.

Farfarello se rembrunit.

– Il est presque guéri de ses blessures.

– Psychologiquement ?

Le Schwarz eut un rire amer, que ni Ken, ni Aya ne lui avait jamais entendu.

– A ton avis ?

Aya baissa doucement la tête et Ken se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Je vois.

– Je dois partir.

Sur ces quelques mots, il s'éclipsa.

– C'est atroce, murmura Ken. Il a pas mérité ça le gosse.

Aya soupira.

Que répondre à ça ?

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Nagi avait subi ce qu'il y avait de pire. Selon lui, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en remette un jour… S'il était possible de se remettre de ce genre de traumatisme. Il effleura le bras de Ken de sa main pour le tirer de ses pensées sans doute on ne peut plus sombres.

– Viens, on rentre.

Le brun fit un petit « oui » de la tête et suivit son leader. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis Ken prit la parole.

– Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

Aya s'arrêta brusquement et planta son regard améthyste dans celui de son ami.

– Plus que jamais.

Une lueur angoissée passa dans les yeux bruns de Ken.

– On n'est plus en sécurité ?

– On fera ce qui est nécessaire pour l'être.

Le rouquin reprit sa marche et une fois de plus, Ken suivit. Crawford avait raison. Et il le savait.

Quelques jours plus tard, une lettre adressée au Koneko atterrit dans leur boîte aux lettres. Cependant, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe dans le groupe des Weiss pour la simple et bonne raison que le Koneko était fermé. Ils étaient tous malades.

Tous les quatre.

Apparemment le vaccin qu'on leur avait administré ne leur faisait pas que du bien.

– Pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Gémit Yohji avachi dans le canapé.

– La ferme Yohji ! Lui cria Ken de là où il s'était installé avec bien du mal.

Décidément, ils cumulaient : ils avaient eu droit aux courbatures en passant par les frissons incontrôlables jusqu'aux nausées.

– Ah la vache, c'est pire que la grippe !

– Le docteur a dit que c'était normal, rappela Omi en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, se vautrant à moitié Yohji pour l'occasion.

Le grand blond protesta mais Omi ne bougea pas. Il avait mal partout. Aya entra (ou plutôt se traîna) alors dans le salon, une lettre à la main. Il souffrait lui aussi mais essayait de donner le change, tant bien que mal.

– C'est quoi ? Interrogea Ken retrouvant sa curiosité naturelle.

– Une lettre des Schwarz.

– QUOI ?

Le leader des Weiss fut soudainement entouré de trois zébulons le harcelant de questions.

– Hey du calme ! Je l'ai pas encore lue.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe en en sortie une page blanche sur laquelle s'étalait une écriture soignée. Celle de Brad Crawford, il le savait. D'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà vu écrire. Inspirant, il lut à voix haute.

_« Bonjour,_

_Je profite de vous écrire cette lettre maintenant, car nous sommes pressés par le temps. Farfarello m'a dit vous avoir délivré mon message et je ne saurai trop vous conseiller que de le prendre en compte._

_Il se passe des choses dont je n'ai malheureusement pas encore pu saisir tout à fait le sens._

_Quelque chose nous menace, tout comme vous._

_Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais il semblerait que le processus soit déjà en marche. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il se pourrait bien qu'il nous conduise tous les huit à la mort si nous ne faisons rien pour l'enrayer._

_Comprenez que je vous dois la vie, ainsi que mes coéquipiers. C'est une dette d'honneur et je les paye toujours. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous préviens. D'autre part, il semblerait que nous soyons appelés à nous revoir de nouveau dans des délais très brefs._

_Peut-être que le Destin nous a lié, peut-être est-ce parce que nous avons toujours agis comme des ombres._

_Je n'en sais rien. _

_Toujours est-il que pour survivre, nous devrons nous protéger mutuellement._

_Chers ennemis, vous voilà prévenus._

_Bradley Crawford._

_P. S. : N'oubliez pas que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. »_

– Voilà, dit Aya.

– Ca veut dire quoi ? Parce qu'à par nous foutre les jetons, il est pas très explicite le Crawford, déclara Yohji en s'étirant avec un grimace.

– Que nous sommes en danger.

Un silence relativement lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Aya parcouru de nouveau la lettre des yeux, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien omis. Apparemment non. Il sentit une vague d'angoisse lui étreindre le cœur. Aurait-il vu juste quelques mois auparavant ? Son équipe était-elle vraiment menacée ?

Il avait refusé d'écouter son instinct lorsqu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait murmuré : « Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai ! ». Et pourtant, il aurait peut-être dû. Crawford ne mentait pas, il en avait l'intime conviction. Il le haïssait, ça oui, mais il ne pouvait que lui accorder un minimum de crédit pour le moment. Et il savait que cette fois il écouterait son intuition, il avait trop souffert d'avoir ignoré cette agaçante petite voix. S'il l'avait écouté, peut-être aurait-il pu sauver ses parents…

Bien…

La première chose à faire était de s'assurer avec l'aide de Manx que tout allait bien et qu'aucune menace apparente ne pesait sur eux.

– Mon pauvre Abyssinian, tu dois vraiment avoir besoin de vacances ! Lui lança Manx en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il lui exposa ses craintes.

Evidemment, il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il y avait eu une mise en garde et qu'elle venait des Schwarz. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon elle l'aurait directement envoyé faire une évaluation psychologique au cabinet médical de Kritiker, voire l'aurait fait euthanasié. Pour toute réponse, il avait haussé les épaules.

– Peut-être. On n'a pas chômé ces derniers temps.

– Hm… Je pourrai peut-être trouver le moyen de vous débloquer un ou deux mois de vacances là où vous voulez.

– Pourquoi pas… Avait dit doucement Aya en quittant la jeune femme.

Avec un peu de chance ils auraient au moins une semaine de libre, sans mission, sans morts sur la conscience. Rapportant la nouvelle à ses amis, ces derniers s'enthousiasmèrent. Les effets secondaires du vaccin commençaient d'ailleurs à disparaître pour leur plus grande joie. Au bout de presque dix jours de malaise constant, ça faisait du bien. Mais avant ça, ils auraient leur mission à l'étranger à accomplir. Le lendemain, dimanche, Manx venait leur annoncer que cette fameuse mission prendrait place en Chine. Yohji grogna : pourquoi donc leur avait-on injecté Dieu seul savait quelle horreur chimique si c'était seulement pour les envoyer dans le pays d'à côté ?

– Par simple mesure de sécurité Yohji, le toisa Manx. Car oui, si tu te poses la question, nous nous préoccupons tout de même de votre sécurité.

Le grand blond fit la moue et se mit en devoir de bouder.

– Maieuh !

– Yohji arrête de faire le gamin ! Lança Ken.

– Tu causes toi morveux !

– Omi-kun Yohji il me traite de morveux !

Manx posa sur Omi et Aya un regard de commisération ultime.

– Plains-nous Manx, vois dans quel enfer nous vivons chaque jour, dramatisa Omi.

– T'es une vraie comédienne toi bishonen !

– YOHJI ! TU VAS MOURIR !

Yohji fila en courant, hurlant de rire en lançant son ultime cri de guerre :

– AND I'MMMMMM TOO SEXY FOR THIS SONNNNNNNNG[S3] !

– YOHJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Omi se mit à le poursuivre pendant qu'Aya et Ken restaient de marbre, habitués depuis trop longtemps à ce genre de scènes un peu hystériques qui faisaient leur quotidien.

– Quand aura lieu la mission ?

– Je vous préviendrai, c'est une mission de routine : repérage et infiltration discrète ensuite. Rien d'insurmontable pour vous ! Dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil complice. A plus les garçons !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et partit. Ken leva les yeux sur Aya. Son leader semblait pensif.

– Ne, Aya-kun ?

– Hn ?

– Euh… Tu... Non, laisse tomber.

Intrigué, Aya le fixa.

– Quoi ?

– Non, c'est rien…

Ken semblait troublé. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda ses pieds pendant un moment. Il ne se rendit compte qu'Aya avait bougé qu'en sentant le divan s'affaisser sous son poids. Levant les yeux une fois de plus, il se retrouva si proche d'Aya que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Le brun s'empourpra violemment et recula.

– Tu m'as fait peur !

Devant son visage épouvanté, Aya ne put que sourire. :

– Je suis si terrifiant ? Demanda t-il pour le moins amusé de sa réaction.

– Ben non mais…

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Interrogea Aya en reprenant son sérieux habituel.

– Rien, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'au contraire, c'était très important.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu as changé depuis quelques temps, dit-il sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Ah, Aya l'avait remarqué ? Etonnant, il ne pensait pas que son comportement lui importait. Ken commença à paniquer intérieurement, cherchant frénétiquement une réponse qui pourrait satisfaire son interlocuteur.

– Ca doit être le vaccin ? Tenta t-il avec un sourire idiot qui, il l'espérait, ferait cesser l'interrogatoire en devenir que lui imposait Aya.

Si vous êtes cernés par l'ennemi et que vous ne pouvez pas prendre la fuite immédiatement, actionnez le plan B : faites la blonde ! Ken savait très bien se faire passer pour un crétin dans le but d'esquiver les galères.

– Ca fait plus longtemps que ça.

Raté…

– Mais non ! Tu te fais des idées Aya-kun ! Dit le footballeur avec un sourire nerveux. Je monte, j'ai un truc à faire.

Ken fila sans demander son reste, passant une bonne partie de la journée dans sa chambre à réfléchir. Il avait tellement envie de lui parler, mais en même temps il avait tellement peur qu'il l'envoie bouler. C'est vrai qu'il craignait qu'Aya le rejette… Mais surtout, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de pouvoir perdre l'amitié qui lui était si précieuse. D'un autre côté, Aya avait bien senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, il faudrait donc qu'il crache le morceau un jour ou l'autre ou bien qu'il trouve un mensonge satisfaisant pour expliquer ses pics de tension en sa présence :

« Emanations toxiques et sulfureuses de son parfum qui paralysent les neurones sous hormones de Kenken, p't-être ? Pff, tu craques, mon grand. »

Il tenta de battre son record d'apnée sous oreiller en réfléchissant à son problème. Le soir venu, il avait pris une décision. Se saisissant d'une pièce de cuivre poli qu'il chérissait plus que tout, il décida de tirer à pile ou face. C'était un porte-bonheur que Kase lui avait offert. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer malgré toute la douleur que représentait ce souvenir pour lui.

Face, il irait voir Aya ce soir.

Pile, il se tairait pour le moment.

– Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Ken inspira profondément et lança la pièce en l'air, la laissant tournoyer jusqu'à l'instant fatidique où elle retomba dans sa paume ouverte. Il ferma le poing et la reposa sur le dessus de sa main. Avec une inquiétude grandissante, il leva sa main, pour voir ce que le destin avait décidé pour lui.

Pile.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix.

« Noooooooooon ! J'ai un karma de merde ! »

Se relevant brusquement, il secoua la tête.

« Tant pis, j'y vais ! J'assume, quoiqu'il arrive, s'il ne veut plus me parler et ben tant pis pour lui ! Il sait pôa ce qu'il perd… Enfin, à part un assassin fleuriste maladroit dont la vie se résume à égorger des gens dans leur sommeil et à faire des arrangements floraux miteux… J'ai un de ces potentiels pathétiques moi. A exploiter. »

Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger droit vers celle de son leader, en mode pilote automatique. Il frappa doucement. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il allait sûrement le regretter, mais il était connu pour faire des choses sans réfléchir. De toute façon, s'il regardait les choses du bon côté, ça aurait au moins le mérite de crever l'abcès[S4] qui le rongeait de plus en plus.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter la soudaine peur qui lui nouait l'estomac et de s'enfuir car la porte s'ouvrit. Aya lui apparut vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt plus… Relax (moins Aya en somme) que d'habitude.

– Euh yo.

Aya jeta un regard à son radio réveil qui indiquait joyeusement[S5] vingt-trois heures dix-huit.

– C'est plutôt bonsoir.

Ken eut un rire nerveux.

– Oui c'est vrai. Désolé de t'embêter aussi tard… Enfin… Il est pas encore très tard mais bon…

– Ken, viens-en au fait.

– J'peux entrer ?

Surpris de cette demande soudaine, Aya opina du chef et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ken fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit au carré de son coéquipier. Il tira nerveusement sur les manches de son sweat-shirt et leva le nez pour examiner le plafond. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait autant de carrés… Ah, et pis là, la tâche d'humidité en forme de poisson globe qui venait sûrement du grenier…

– Ken ?

– Je peux être honnête ?

– Hn.

– C'est-à-dire que… Enfin, je vais aller droit au but, je te préviens que tu risques de plus jamais vouloir me parler après…

Aya resta impassible, craignant intérieurement le pire en s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait bien amener Ken à venir l'affronter dans son antre de dragon cracheur de feu et/ou de venin fielleux à l'occasion.

« Il a remarqué que je le regardais ce matin ? Nah, il est trop à l'ouest… J'espère. »

– Pourquoi ?

– Je… Je…

Arrivé au pied du mur, Ken se rendit compte qu'il était plus difficile de dire la vérité qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Aya, de son côté, sentait une certaine tension s'accumuler sur ses minces quoique solides épaules. Il allait lui faire quoi cette fois ? Pas qu'il était angoissé de savoir ce que Ken avait pu inventer, mais presque. Il attendit patiemment que le garçon lui délivre son message avant de tirer des conclusions, s'attendant cependant à tout. Ken se lança brusquement, ne prenant même pas le temps de prendre une inspiration entre ses mots.

– Je suis gay je t'aime veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

« ! »

Aya le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, le visage transformé en masque immobile et vacant, mais Ken crut détecter un léger frémissement nerveux au coin de sa bouche. Aya ne le quitta pas des yeux et alla s'asseoir en silence sur le lit, à ses côtés. Ken crut déceler une once d'étonnement à son annonce… Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? A part Yohji peut-être, mais il en fallait beaucoup pour choquer Yohji, il était hors catégorie.

– Ken…

Le brun tressaillit attendant sa réponse dans une angoisse sans nom. Aya de son côté cherchait activement les mots qui lui permettraient de ne pas faire une énorme boulette[S6] et de poignarder son ami en plein coeur.

– Pour te répondre, je me doutais que tu n'étais pas spécialement intéressé par les filles… Ensuite, je remarque quand même quand tu rêvasses accroché à ton balai à regarder les hommes… Et moi aussi, même si je me suis souvent dis que je devais halluciner.

Ken ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

« C'est cuitos Kenken… »

– Et de trois, je ne sais pas si je dois accepter…

« Bingo ! » Grimaça intérieurement le brun.

Il le savait, il le sentait… Il s'en doutait finalement.

Aya détourna le regard pour admirer une photographie posée sur sa table de nuit. Ses parents, sa sœur, et lui. Souriant tous les quatre à l'objectif. Instinctivement il tendit la main et posa le cadre face contre la table pour cacher la photo.

« Cliché. » Pensa t-il au moment même où le verre protecteur touchait le bois de la table.

– J'ai perdu… Beaucoup de choses. Mes parents sont morts, et j'ai dû me séparer de ma sœur. J'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Surtout pas avec toi.

Aya le regarda de nouveau, droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci, articulant difficilement quelques mots.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'être encore séparé des gens que j'aime.

Ken retint sa respiration, manquant de s'étouffer. Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il lui faisait quoi là, c'était quoi cette déclaration miteuse ?

Aya lui dédia un sourire triste. Le visage du brun s'assombrit. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Je suis désolé Ken.

– Tu… Tu refuses ?

– Je préfère refuser, oui.

– Mais…

Ken le regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Un moment, il avait vraiment cru qu'Aya accepterait d'être avec lui.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

Une fois de plus, il s'était bercé d'illusions. Une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'en remettrait n'est-ce pas, pas comme avec Kase ?

Oui, bien sûr que ça irait !

Non.

Il ne supporterait pas

Aya lui caressa la joue avec une douceur que Ken n'aurait jamais espéré recevoir de lui.

– Essaye de comprendre.

Le brun sentit ses yeux le brûler. C'était si injuste.

– Ken, ne pleure pas…

Il sentit des bras l'entourer, une chaleur humaine l'envahir. Il ne voyait plus, ne voulait plus voir.

– J'ai pas envie de perdre encore quelqu'un, comprends-moi… Lui souffla le rouquin.

– J'ai… J'ai p-pas envie de continuer co-comme ça Aya !

Ken sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur sa tempe.

– Arrête de pleurer… S'il te plait.

Au prix d'efforts immenses, Ken ravala ses larmes et passa sa main sur son visage trempé. Ca n'effacerait pas ses bêtises de l'esprit d'Aya mais il pouvait toujours s'illusionner un peu et essayer d'y croire. Aya se sépara de lui et le regarda sans mot dire. Lui ne dit rien, trop occupé à retenir le torrent de larmes qui menaçait de se déverser sur ses joues en vagues brûlantes. Aya se mordit la lèvre. Ca lui faisait mal à lui aussi, il était en train de se dire qu'il faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mais il le fallait.

– Je suis désolé Ken, répéta t-il pour la seconde fois.

Ken murmura quelque chose d'une voix entrecoupée par l'émotion.

– Comment ?

– Pas autant que moi.

Aya soupira.

Si seulement il savait…

Il se tut un long moment.

Le silence était pesant, mais il réunit une dernière fois son courage pour demander une dernière chose à Ken.

– Ken.

– Quoi ?

– Même si je te dis non… Je voudrais que ça…

Aya s'interrompit soudain en voyant le regard plein de douleur de son ami.

– Que quoi ? Demanda Ken toujours au bord des larmes.

– Que l'on reste amis. Je veux que tu restes… Mon ami[S7] .

C'en fut trop pour Ken, il se mit à hoqueter, faisant de terribles efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Frustration, colère, honte... Il n'en pouvait plus. Quelques larmes échappèrent à son contrôle et coulèrent mais il se rendit compte que c'était surtout des larmes de rage qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il s'était encore une fois laissé berner par de douces chimères. Finalement, c'était peut-être un dernier message de Kase à son attention : crève tout seul sur ton caillou, ah ah ! Il devait bien rire là-haut celui-là.

– Je veux pas de toi comme ami ! C'est plus que je veux !

Aya ferma les yeux.

A quoi bon ? Il n'était plus en état de discuter.

L'assassin aux cheveux écarlates se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Ken le regarda partir, tout en s'efforçant de se raisonner intérieurement et d'apaiser les nerfs qu'il avait à vif. Une bonne paire de claques peut-être pour éviter la crise d'hystérie qu'il menaçait de piquer ? Ou à défaut, se taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à l'hémorragie cérébrale, même qu'avec un peu de chance il en mourrait, ça serait sympa.

Aya reparut quelques instants plus tard avec un verre dans la main, interrompant ses envies d'homicide, voire de suicide. Il le tendit à Ken qui semblait quelque peu calmé. Du moins en apparence.

– Tu me brises le cœur et maintenant tu veux m'empoisonner ? Lâcha le brun avec un faible sourire.

– Ca t'aidera à dormir.

– T'as triplé les doses ? Histoire que ça me tue dans mon sommeil.

Aya ne dit rien. Les mots de son cadet le blessaient mais il l'avait bien cherché quelque part. Et Ken avait soudainement reprit ses forces… Et son mauvais caractère. Il savait bien que ça finirait comme ça, de toute façon. Le garçon devenait agressif, son amertume était palpable. N'avait-il pas fait la même chose, lui-même ? N'en avait-il pas voulu au monde entier ?

– Ken, je ne le fais pas pour te faire mal. Je le fais pour notre bien.

Ken le fixa d'un regard brûlant de tristesse et de colère mêlées.

– Ben avant de commencer à me faire du bien, arrête déjà de me faire du mal[S8] !

Aya ne sut que répondre. Le garçon n'avait pas tort quelque part. Mais qu'aurait-il dû faire dans ce cas là ? Il avait trop de problèmes avec cette histoire de menace qui pesait sur son équipe, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de s'attacher encore plus à un de ses équipiers. C'était devenu trop dangereux pour lui. Pour son bien-être. Il était égoïste et il le savait. Ou peut-être n'y était-il pas assez. Comment savoir ?

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et, à la surprise du brun, l'entoura une nouvelle fois de ses bras. Il inspira son odeur, caressant une dernière fois ses cheveux et murmura un mot à son oreille.

– Gomen…

Il sentit Ken secouer la tête. Le jeune homme finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

– … Ran.

Le cadet des deux s'écarta lentement en se mordant les lèvres, incapable de le regarder. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il dû écouter la prédiction de sa pièce de monnaie et ne pas venir. Ca lui déchirait le cœur. Aya lui caressa la joue.

– Quoiqu'il arrive, je reste ton ami, tu comprends ?

Pas de réponse.

– Repose-toi.

Il le poussa à s'étendre sur son lit et le borda comme un enfant. Ses propres mots lui faisaient mal, mais l'avoir à ses côtés comme ami valait mieux que de ne pas l'avoir du tout auprès de lui. Quoique…

Aya ferma les yeux un instant en se disant qu'il pourrait oublier toute son affection pour lui. Un espoir bien futile, ça lui était impossible.

Ken finit par s'endormir, assommé par les puissants somnifères qu'Aya avait glissés dans son verre. Les mêmes dont ils avaient abrutis Nagi un mois auparavant pour le soigner. Le jeune homme finit par tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve, oubliant tout jusqu'au lendemain.

######

La nuit qui suivit fut calme pour les trois quarts des membres des Weiss… Sauf pour Aya qui se torturait l'esprit en regardant Ken dormir. Le brun était maintenant profondément endormi. Mais lui, que devait-il faire ? C'était déjà une chance que Ken ait pu s'abandonner au sommeil après ce qu'il lui avait balancé en pleine figure, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui parler à cœur ouvert, de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur la conscience.

Après tout ça le concernait lui aussi. Comment s'attacher à quelqu'un tout en sachant qu'à la prochaine mission il risquait de mourir ? C'était intenable comme situation. Et aussi…

Avec la perte de sa famille, il avait tellement souffert qu'il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Yohji… Ou plutôt Yohji lui en avait parlé. Lui non plus ne saurait plus supporter une douleur aussi terrible que celle qu'il avait enduré avec la disparition d'Asuka.

Alors il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le dire ouvertement à Ken, de lui faire du mal, mais il fallait que le jeune homme comprenne. Qu'il comprenne que leur vie n'avait rien de normal, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas mener une vie normale.

Mais…

Il en avait tellement envie…

Tellement envie d'être avec lui.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à caresser les cheveux sombres de la personne qu'il chérissait secrètement depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de quand il s'en était rendu compte. Mais un jour, il s'était aperçu que Ken lui manquait quand il n'était pas là, que son rire, son visage, son sale caractère de bourrique lui manquait terriblement.

Ses doigts graciles et pâles s'aventurèrent sur les lèvres pleines de Ken.

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

Il l'aimait, et c'était réciproque. Pourquoi résister ?

Parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Mais… Si jamais le destin lui retirait Ken demain, le résultat ne serait-il pas le même ?

Si.

Sans aucun doute même.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, hein ? Chuchota t-il en observant chaque ombre qui tombait sur son visage.

Aya soupira. Et si, pour une fois, il faisait ce dont il avait envie ?

Il avait pris sa décision.

Choisissant ce moment précis pour ouvrir les yeux, Ken murmura quelque chose, encore enveloppé dans les brumes du sommeil. Aya le regarda s'éveiller, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux, savourant leur douceur. De la soie…

– Aya-kun…

– Excuse-moi, j'ai dû te réveiller.

Un moment s'écoula dans le silence.

– Il est quelle heure ? Demanda soudain Ken.

– C'est bientôt le matin…

– Tu n'as pas dormi.

– C'est toi qui squatte mon lit, dit Aya en esquissant une ombre de sourire.

Ken ne releva même pas sa pathétique tentative de lui faire décrocher un sourire. Aya retint un soupir et se redressa. Ken daigna lui jeter un regard pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

– Je descends au magasin. Tu peux dormir aujourd'hui.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, le regard vide.

– Merci…

Une même pensée résonna en même temps dans deux esprits qui se refusaient au moment où Aya franchissait la porte.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

**Notes :** Alors alors ? Votre avis pweeeeaaaaase !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Vous savez, le problème avec le Yaoi, c'est que ça se répand très vite ! Ils sont tous contaminés, même les mecs… Si c'est pas un drame ça…

[S2] Je suis trop méchante avec mon choupignou là… Mais c'est que le début !

[S3] (Les personnes concernées se reconnaîtront mdr) J'ai pas pu résister fallait que je le case quelque part !

[S4] En parlant d'abcès, mon rat est monoboule. ENCORE ! Je hais cette bestiole. Babe ou le Monoboulisme, on pourrait en faire un livre. Comment on s'en fout de la vie de mon rat qui pue ?

[S5] Oui, chez moi les réveils indiquent joyeusement l'heure… Je dirai même qu'ils le font avec une pointe de sadisme.

[S6] La boulette… Ouaich grosse ! Herf, désolée, je craque.

[S7] Et allez, on retourne bien le couteau dans la plaie, parce que je kiffe mdr. C'est la phrase qui tue, le prochain qui me dit ça je m'essuie les pieds sur sa figure.

[S8] J'avais entendu un truc de ce genre quelque part, ça m'avait fait mourir de rire. Oui je sais, j'ai un humour particulier.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Nyark nyark nyark… Be scared… Very scared !

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces perso ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

CECI EST LA SUITE DIRECTE DE MEILLEURS ENNEMIS !

Donc, si vous prenez le truc en route, je suppose que ça va être assez dur à comprendre, alors lisez-la avant ça vous facilitera la tâche je pense (oui je sais Meilleurs Ennemis, c'est long et c'est chiant mais j'assume).

AHAHHAHAHA ! JE DANSE LA GIGUE DE LA FOLIE DU BONHEUR ! I HAVE IT I HAVE ZE BAC (oui vous vous en foutez mais c'est pas grave j'avais envie mdr) ! Donc maintenant, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à mes fics... Mouhahahaha!

Oh oh, l'été va être yaoisant, je sais pas pourquoi…

* * *

**Alliés **

Chapitre 2

La vie ne changea pas beaucoup pour les Weiss depuis qu'Aya et Ken avaient eu leur discussion. Omi et l'ancien footballeur continuaient leurs sessions nocturnes de jeux vidéo dans le sous-sol ou de parties de cartes sur le toit de la maison quand le temps était clément. Yohji, quant à lui, s'en voulait. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il essayait de pousser Ken à faire quelque chose. Et il sentait que le caractère éprouvant d'Aya s'était de nouveau renfermé depuis cet évènement. L'ancien détective privé avait comme l'impression que le rouquin souffrait terriblement mais qu'il n'en soufflait mot. Ca faisait exactement une semaine. Une semaine qu'Aya l'avait rejeté. Le week-end se déroulait comme d'habitude, la tristesse en plus.

Ce qu'il s'était passé avec entre lui et Ken, Yohji le savait. Ken le leur avait raconté, à lui et Omi. Il avait besoin de se soulager. Or Aya ne disait rien. Il parlait moins. Yohji avait l'impression que, quelque part, tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits pour l'amener à s'ouvrir un peu à eux venaient de tomber en fumée. Pfuit, juste comme ça… Au temps pour tous leurs efforts !

En plus, aujourd'hui, il y avait de l'orage dans l'air…

Aya grognait tout ce qu'il pouvait contre les bureaucrates de Kritiker lorsqu'il apprit que leur mission à l'étranger était annulée pour cause de démantèlement du réseau d'on ne savait trop quoi. Bref, il s'en moquait, mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était de savoir que la mission avait été annulée alors qu'ils avaient endurés pendant plus d'une semaine les tortures des effets secondaires d'un foutu vaccin. Y avait de quoi avoir des envies de mordre.

– Bande de crétins de gratte-papiers à la mors moi le nœud ! Je t'en foutrais moi des annulations de mission ! Aboya Aya en rentrant dans le salon, une cassette vidéo à la main, suivi de Manx, toujours resplendissante dans son tailleur rouge sang.

– Aya ?

– Quoi ?

– Ca va ?

– Parfaitement, on a des vacances. Mais avant ça on laisse tomber la mission au fin fond de la Chine ou de j'sais pas où !

– Ah bon ? S'étonna Omi. Mais je n'ai eu aucune info !

Aya désigna Manx du pouce et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, près de Ken. Instinctivement, le jeune homme se raidit. Depuis ce jour, il y avait toujours une certaine tristesse qui flottait dans l'air lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Pas de la tension, ni de la colère. De la tristesse, simplement.

Omi se saisit de la cassette vidéo que Manx venait de lui tendre et l'inséra dans le magnétoscope. Ken regarda la vidéo d'un œil morne.

Blablabla, un entrepôt à débarrasser de ces truands… Car évidemment tout entrepôt près de la zone industrielle a ses truands attitrés. Rien de très palpitant décidément. Détruire le produit dangereux qui y était entreposé. Voilà, et reblablabla, et fini.

Yohji soupira. Depuis qu'Aya et Ken s'évitaient, l'ambiance avait tout de même changé. Le plus bruyants des quatre se taisait et il partait souvent pour des balades à n'en plus finir. Aya avait lui aussi tendance à disparaître sans prévenir… Plus souvent qu'avant surtout.

Il espérait vraiment que ça irait. Il s'inquiétait particulièrement pour Ken. Il connaissait ses sentiments pour Aya. Le brun avait mis des mois pour s'avouer qu'il aimait Aya et quelques mois de plus pour tenter de timides approches, poussé par Yohji et Omi.

Les jours passaient et les deux têtes blondes du groupe ne pouvaient que s'apitoyer sur le tournant que prenait la situation. Une fois de plus, Aya et Ken avaient disparu dans la nature, sans dire où ils allaient, ni quand ils reviendraient.

Aya serait probablement de retour au crépuscule. Ken ne rentrerait qu'en pleine nuit, comme d'habitude.

– Yohji… Tu crois que ça ira ?

Yohji, qui était gracieusement affalé sur le canapé en ce dimanche pluvieux, haussa les épaules d'un air désespéré.

– Je ne sais pas, j'aimerai bien que ça aille. Mais c'est pas à nous de nous en occuper. Ils sont grands.

– Oui mais…

– Omi, on ne peut rien y faire si ce n'est essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère.

– Pour Aya je sais pas, mais Ken il en souffre. On ne peut vraiment rien faire Yohji-kun ?

Yohji soupira.

Que répondre à ça ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce qu'il y avait à faire à la place des deux autres. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était essayer de faire réfléchir Aya. Lui, il le savait. Il savait que le rouquin éprouvait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour Ken. Il sentait ce genre de chose. Et jusque là, il ne s'était encore jamais trompé. Ca crevait les yeux qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment déjà.

– Tu connais Aya.

Omi se renfrogna.

– Moui…

C'est alors qu'une musique quelque peu débile s'éleva de la poche de Yohji.

– C'est quoi cette sonnerie Yohtan ?

– Roh, t'as aucun goût, rétorqua le détective en décrochant son téléphone.

– Yohji, super canon, j'écoute.

De son fauteuil, Omi leva les yeux au ciel et décida de s'attaquer à sa boîte de bonbons acidulés pendant que Yohji continuait son petit numéro.

– Oh ? Hm, oui c'est intéressant effectivement… Oui, je vais faire ça… Ce soir ? Pourquoi pas, je suis libre justement… Très bien, à vingt et une heure chez toi. A ce soir princesse.

Yohji raccrocha sous le regard passablement désintéressé d'Omi.

– Tu t'en vas ce soir ?

– Oui, j'ai un rencard.

– Bon, je me ferai une petite partie, j'ai une course de chocobo à faire…

Yohji haussa un sourcil.

– Dire que t'étais même pas né quand le premier jeu est sorti[S1] …

– C'est pas ma faute si tu te fais vieux Yohji-kun. Et si, pour ta gouverne, j'étais né[S2] !

Yohji repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et se fendit d'un petit sourire.

– Tu faisais encore pipi au lit je suis sûr… Hep là !

– TU VAS MOURIR !

Quelques instants plus tard, Omi était fièrement assis sur le dos d'un Yohji dont la mollusquesse évoquait une grosse méduse, et le cadet fredonna quelque chose du genre de :

– Chibi, un ! Vieux Chnoque, zéro[S3] !

######

Ken avait longtemps roulé en moto sans trop savoir où il allait. Il aimait la sensation de vitesse, d'être enfermé seul dans sa bulle. Ce n'était que le soir venu qu'il avait décidé de faire une halte dans un square quelconque. Il ôta son casque et s'avança dans le square assombri au hasard. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et s'y affala sans aucune grâce mais avec un immense soulagement, songeant qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à remettre de l'essence dans sa petite merveille pour éviter de rentrer à babouches. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruissement des feuilles qui crépitaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Un frottement venant de sa gauche lui fit lever le nez, un sentiment d'angoisse éclatant instantanément dans sa poitrine. Il avait été inattentif, c'était une grave erreur. Tournant la tête à gauche, il ne vit rien. C'est en regardant de l'autre côté qu'il faillit faire une attaque cardiaque.

Un œil jaune brillant le fixait, non sans amusement. Il fallut un moment à Ken pour donner voix à sa stupeur. Un cri de rage résonna sous le couvert des feuilles d'arbres.

– TOA !

– Oui, moi.

Ken se leva, le hurlement au bord des lèvres et fit quelques pas rageurs avant de se retourner vers l'importun.

– Salut Farfarello.

– Yo.

Ken passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés haussa les épaules.

– Je me promène.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu te promènes toujours là où je traîne ?

– Le hasard.

– Tu te moques de moi ? S'énerva le brun.

– Oui.

Ken lui tourna le dos un moment et balança un fort coup de pied dans un arbre à proximité.

– Aieuh !

Plus ou moins calmé et avec un pied à présent douloureux, il regarda de nouveau Farfarello. Son ennemi supposé. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas peur de lui tourner le dos ? Pourquoi avait-il confiance en lui ? Ca l'agaçait au plus haut point.

– Tu sais quoi ? Lança t-il à l'Irlandais.

Farfarello se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Tu m'énerves !

Et là, Farfarello fit quelque chose qui aurait enragé Ken plus qu'autre chose en temps normal mais qui pour l'heure le fit simplement tomber des nues. Il éclata de rire.

– Ben quoi ? Demanda le brun.

Farfarello cessa brusquement de rire, gardant tout de même une ombre de sourire aux lèvres.

– Schuldig avait à faire dans le coin.

– Et ?

– Et rien. Il m'a amené car je lui ai demandé.

– Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? C'est quoi le délire ce coup-ci, Crawford a eu une vision et il a décidé que tu viendrais me gonfler, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Et ça te dérange pas ?

– Non.

– Bon, Farfarello, je suis énervé, j'en ai plein le dos, je suis crevé, alors dis moi ce que tu veux !

– Te voir.

Cette réponse calme et inattendue déstabilisa Ken. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis venu te voir.

Abasourdi, Ken retourna s'asseoir sur son banc. Farfarello n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était arrivé et il s'approcha de lui.

– Tu es triste.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ken haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

– C'est la vie. Je suppose que la pièce de Kase avait raison.

Farfarello fronça les sourcils.

– Laisse tomber, murmura Ken.

– Je dois partir, dit soudainement Farfarello. Mais tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu es triste la prochaine fois.

– La prochaine fois ?

Farfarello eut un sourire énigmatique.

– Oui.

Ken décida de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment.

– Si tu es là, tout le monde va bien ?

– Oui pour trois.

– Okay…

– Tu devrais partir. Le soir, on fait beaucoup de mauvaises rencontres[S4] .

– Je vais rentrer, soupira Ken.

Farfarello n'avait pas tort, et il se faisait tard. Et s'il ne rentrait pas bientôt Omi et Yohji l'étrangleraient. Il se leva du banc et saisit son casque de moto. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Maintenant, Farfarello l'intriguait au plus haut point, alors qu'avant cet homme étrange le terrifiait jusque dans ses cauchemars. Il se retourna finalement vers lui pour le saluer.

– Bon ben à plus alors.

Farfarello hocha la tête en signe de salut, regardant le brun s'éloigner. Il savait que Ken était troublé. C'était la raison de sa venue. Il avait expressément demandé à Crawford de lui dire où il pouvait rencontrer le jeune homme. Bien que désapprouvant légèrement les actions de Farfie, Crawford avait tout de même cédé à sa demande. Rien de fâcheux n'en découlerait et il avait déjà un projet à mettre en action en ce qui concernait leur avenir, alors les lubies du psychopathe de service ne lui causaient guère de problèmes.

######

Lorsque Ken rentra le soir même, il enchaîna directement sur la mission numéro trois mille quarante douze de l'entrepôt à nettoyer de ses parasites… Ca le fatiguait. Il était malheureux. Aya ne lui parlait pas et il se sentait tellement mal. Il aurait dû écouter cette foutue pièce. P't-être que c'était un message de Kase après tout…

Ah Kase…

Rien que son nom réveillait en lui des envies de rire aux éclats. Et de hurler. De hurler de douleur, de hurler à la trahison. De hurler jusqu'à se briser.

Il avait eu tellement mal… Le perdre deux fois.

L'horreur absolue. Son ami, son seul ami. Il avait été toute sa vie. Il l'aimait tellement.

– Siberian ! Cingla Yohji près de lui.

Le brun tourna des yeux vides vers le playboy.

– Quoi ?

Yohji fut surpris. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement mal… Sa douleur le rongeait. Yohji se promit de lui parler dès qu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux, bien à l'abri. Une fois leur mission terminée, ils eurent la surprise de voir quelque chose bouger au fond de l'entrepôt. Aya fonça droit dessus, katana en avant mais s'arrêta bien vite quand il vit… Quelque chose de sûrement très étonnant !

Les bras lui en tombèrent. Il fut bien vite rejoint par ses coéquipiers qui venaient jeter un coup d'œil curieux à ce qui avait pu stopper _le_ Aya Fujimiya dans son élan meurtrier.

Un enfant.

Une, pour être exact.

Et ils furent tout aussi étonnés que lui de voir un bambin entre trois et cinq ans environ, aux longs cheveux bruns attachés par une barrette, de grands yeux de la même couleur, et une salopette rose pâle souillée aux genoux.

– Une petite fille ?

– Faut croire…

– J'suis scié… Murmura Yohji. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

Aya haussa les épaules. Lui non plus n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

– On fait quoi ? Interrogea Omi, peu sûr de la suite qu'il fallait donner aux opérations.

– On la laisse pas là, c'est évident ! S'exclama Ken.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et lui fit un sourire.

– C'est quoi ton nom ma puce ?

La petite fille sembla un instant perdue et Ken craignit qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

– Keï, répondit-elle enfin d'une petite voix.

– Okay, Keï-chan, on va te ramener à la maison, d'accord ? T'as quel âge ?

– Quatre…

– Quatre ans ? Woah, t'es grande !

– On va revérifier si y a personne d'autre dans l'entrepôt et on rentre, ordonna Aya en se dirigeant sur sa droite.

Une fois ceci fait, les Weiss purent constater qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cet endroit noir et froid que les cadavres qu'ils venaient d'occire et la petite fille qu'ils venaient de trouver. Etrange. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué en investissant l'entrepôt alors pourquoi ne se rendaient-ils compte de sa présence qu'à la fin de la mission. Aya et Yohji pensaient la même chose. C'était louche. Le timing était trop bon pour n'être dû qu'au hasard. Yohji haussa finalement les épaules en déclarant qu'ils aviseraient plus tard, car il commençait à se faire tard et la fatigue gagnait du terrain.

Ken avait décidé de s'occuper de la petite, vu que c'était lui qui se débrouillait le mieux avec les enfants en général. De plus, ça l'empêchait de penser à Aya constamment et de se remémorer les paroles troublantes de Farfarello. Le jeune homme borgne l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Passant outre, il décida de se consacrer à la petite fille qu'il avait dans les bras. Elle semblait d'un calme prodigieux.

A leur retour au Koneko, Yohji se chargea de contacter Manx pour lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire de l'enfant tandis que Ken et Omi furent chargés de lui donner à manger et de lui faire prendre un bain.

La faire manger s'avéra plus difficile que prévu surtout vu l'heure tardive et Aya en profita pour squatter de façon éhontée la salle de bain avant tout le monde. Omi se débattait avec la petite depuis un bon quart d'heure mais c'est finalement Yohji qui le sauva de la corvée. La petite semblait l'adorer et accepta de manger ce qu'il lui tendait sans chipoter. A demi vexé, Omi marmonna quelque chose du genre de « sale gosse ». Ken pouffa de rire et envoya Omi se doucher dès qu'il entendit qu'Aya avait libéré les lieux. Le rouquin arriva dans la cuisine pour voir Yohji qui donnait la becquée à un enfant de quatre ans assis sur ses genoux.

Les miracles arrivent.

Yohji, futur papa.

Aya eut une sale image mentale.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses, il s'est pas encore reproduit ! Par pitié, que quelque chose nous préserve de ce cauchemar. Une météorite, un chien enragé, les oreillons, n'importe quoi…» Pensa le leader des Weiss.

Ken quant à lui avait fini de préparer à manger pour la petite et avait décidé de se faire un petit encas, histoire de se caler l'estomac après l'effort fourni pendant la mission. Aya se décida à faire de même et frôla malencontreusement la main du brun au passage. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Ken détourna les yeux, autant pour cacher son embarras que la rougeur de ses joues.

– Désolé.

– C'est rien.

Yohji, lui n'en finissait pas de s'occuper de la petite fille. Keï semblait l'avoir hypnotisé littéralement. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air adorable mais il allait falloir lui donner un bain de toute urgence.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient souillés, ses vêtements également.

Une fois sortit de sa douche, Omi fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit le plus petit tee-shirt qu'il put trouver. C'était encore trois fois trop grand mais avec un petit système d'attaches, ça tiendrait pour l'enfant. Il appela Ken pour qu'il amène la petite. Et c'est à ce moment là que les problèmes commencèrent avec quelques pleurs. Ca allait être folklo…

Omi et Ken étaient donc chargés de lui donner un bain. Du coup, c'était l'effervescence dans la salle d'eau ! Déshabiller l'enfant qui ne cessait de gigoter avait été assez éprouvant, c'est alors qu'ils firent une découverte étonnante :

– C'est…

– Un garçon ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore ? Murmura Ken.

– Mouais… Bon, je veux même pas savoir pourquoi il était habillé en rose bonbon, tant pis. Au bain, et après au lit ! Trancha Omi, à bout de patience.

Les deux cadets de Weiss réussirent finalement à laver l'enfant et le vêtirent comme ils le purent… C'est-à-dire, avec les moyens du bord. Yohji et Aya furent appelés en renfort pour constater la même chose qu'eux.

– Notre petite fille est donc un petit garçon… Ah ben c'est pas banal, dites-moi, lâcha Yohji.

Le grand blond se proposa néanmoins de raccourcir un peu les cheveux de l'enfant. Ils étaient tellement longs qu'on ne voyait presque pas son visage. Et apparemment, les mèches le gênaient pour voir autour de lui.

– Bizarre... Bon, allez, tonton Yohtan va te raccourcir un peu les cheveux, qu'on voit ton visage ? D'accord, Keï ? Expliqua Yohji au petit.

L'enfant acquiesça. Pas de cris, un calme étonnant.

Limite surnaturel.

Etait-il drogué ou tout simplement épuisé ?

Aya et Yohji n'arrivaient pas à le savoir.

Finalement, après l'atelier coiffure et le bain, il fut décidé que l'enfant serait mis dans la chambre d'Omi qui avait plus de facilités pour coucher quelqu'un sans trop de danger. Les Weiss avaient laissé la porte entrouverte, au cas où Keï appellerait, savait-on jamais…

La nuit se finit dans le calme, après que Yohji et Ken se soient battus pour obtenir la salle de bain. Manx avait rappelé le matin même pour leur dire qu'on ne signalait pas d'enfants perdus ou kidnappés correspondants à sa description en tant que garçon ou même en tant que fillette. On ne déguisait pas un petit garçon en petite fille sans raison : quelqu'un voulait dissimuler la véritable identité de l'enfant pour ne pas être inquiété. La question était de savoir pour quelle raison on pouvait être amené à effacer l'identité d'un gosse. Un rapt, peut-être ? Mystère.

D'où venait-il donc ?

* * *

**Notes :** Alors, oui je sais, le gosse d'où il vient, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, où va-t-il… Ben en fait, moi j'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle vous plaise nyark ! En tous cas, merci pour votre lecture et en théorie, la suite arrive bientôt !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Moi j'étais (tout juste) née ! On s'fait vieux, hein ?

[S2] Ca dépend en quelle année en se place quoi mdr.

[S3] Private Joke ! Vi-eu-Shu-no-ku-San mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

[S4] Là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Nyark nyark nyark… Be scared…Very scared !

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces perso ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Bien, quasiment un an plus tard et toujours au même point mdrrrrrrrr ! En ce jour de grâce du 10 mai 2006 (bientôt un an qu'elle a cte fic et même pas y a trois chapitres corrects !), je pense essayer de faire un nez-fort (oh ha ha, oh ça va, j'assume ma nullité !) afin de tenter de faire avancer ce… Truc…

Et ouais, longue à la détente la fille, on s'refait pas mais bon ch'uis exploitée aussi !

Enfin bon, je vais vous laisser découvrir la suite… En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que les Weiss avaient la garde de l'enfant qu'ils avaient récupéré lors de leur dernière mission. Ils avaient bien sûr contacté Kritiker pour lancer des recherches sur l'enfant. Un enfant de quatre ans avait-il disparu dernièrement ?

Un avis de recherche avait-il été lancé pour un enfant perdu, ou enlevé… ?

Rien.

Pas de gosses disparus récemment.

– Ca pourrait être un enfant enlevé à la naissance ou très jeune, ça s'est déjà vu, avança Yohji.

– Oui c'est aussi probable, mais si on doit mener une enquête sur quatre ans, ça va être terriblement long. Sans compter que le gosse est peut-être même étranger, tu imagines le boulot que ça serait ?

– Ouais, titanesque.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Omi.

– On l'a fait examiner par un docteur, il va bien. Mais officiellement ce gosse n'existe même pas.

– Kritiker peut certainement lui donner une identité et lui trouver une famille… Murmura Omi.

– Omi, imagine que ce gosse ait bien été enlevé ou encore perdu, que ses parents soient en vie et qu'ils veuillent le récupérer… Imagine Omi !

– Yohji-kun, il a sûrement été abandonné… Beaucoup de gens… Font ça.

Yohji soupira. Omi ne digérait pas l'abandon de son père. D'ailleurs, ça n'arriverait probablement jamais. Le détective privé eut un petit sourire pour son cadet.

– Omi, t'as pas eu de chance. Mais pour lui, on en aura peut-être.

– Tu crois vraiment ?

– Bien sûr. C'est possible.

– Y a tellement de choses qui auraient pu se passer. Un enlèvement, un abandon, des parents morts, un enfant perdu… Yohji c'est trop surtout si on doit retourner sur les quatre dernières années. En plus, il est p'têtre même pas né au Japon ! Ecoute Yohji c'est trop compliqué.

– Tu baisses les bras un peu vite je trouve. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

– Mouais. J'suis fatigué, j'ai tout le temps mal au crâne et j'ai deux devoirs à rendre pour demain et j'ai même pas commencé. En prime, j'ai Keï dans la chambre et un gamin de quatre ans, ça remue…

Yohji haussa un sourcil aux doléances d'Omi. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de se plaindre, plutôt dans les siennes à vrai dire. C'est que le petit leur faisait un coup de blues pour râler de cette façon ! Il se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher du jeune garçon assis sur le canapé. Omi le suivit du regard d'un air suspicieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yohji pour toute réponse se laissa tomber près de lui et l'attira dans ses bras avec un : « ! » tonitruant.

– Yohjiiiiiiii !

Yohji le lâcha avec un léger rire.

– Bref, trêve de plaisanteries. Si on se mettait au boulot ? On a un magasin à faire tourner et un mouflet à surveiller !

Omi leva les yeux au ciel et s'ébroua pour se débarrasser de Yohji puis sauta sur ses pieds.

– Allez, debout feignasse !

– Hey, un peu de respect pour tes aînés.

– C'est ça !

Aya passa à ce moment là en grognant. Il grognait beaucoup dernièrement avait remarqué Yohji. P't-être qu'il revenait enfin à la réalité. Le rouquin leur jeta un regard torve.

– Encore en train de glander vous deux ?

– Allons, Aya, un peu de repos ça fait de mal à personne.

– Je m'en tape, va bosser.

Ouh… Quand le langage poli d'Aya commençait à se détériorer c'était signe d'une grosse colère. Yohji décida de tirer encore un peu sur la corde pour voir jusqu'où allaient les limites d'Aya. Et accessoirement, sa chance.

– T'aurais sérieusement besoin de te détendre un peu…

Yohji se leva et se dirigea vers son leader en ondulant des hanches pendant qu'Omi levait les yeux au ciel tout en réfléchissant à l'issue la plus proche en cas d'éruption volcanique du rouquin. Yohji sourit de toutes ses dents face au regard soupçonneux que lui jetait Aya, persuadé qu'il allait encore lui faire un coup tordu.

– Dis-moi Aya-kun…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yohji ?

Le grand blond sourit et passa un bras autour du cou de son cadet.

– Moi ? Rien… Mais toi mon grand, tu aurais besoin de te défouler un peu…

– Je pensais justement à un meurtre sauvage sur ta personne, rétorqua le leader des Weiss de façon peu amène.

– Voyons, Aya tu n'oserais pas… Moi je sais ce qu'il te faut…

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il me faut Yohji ? Grinça Aya, pressentant ce qui allait transpirer par la suite.

L'ancien détective se pencha sur son oreille pour lui souffler quelque chose. Omi eut la surprise de voir le visage de son leader passer de l'étonnement à la colère pour ensuite virer aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Avant qu'Omi n'ait pu crier un avertissement pour Yohji Aya se dégagea violemment et attrapa l'homme par le col pour le secouer assez fort.

– Je t'INTERDIS de parler comme ça de lui !

– A v-vo-vos ordr-e-e-es cheeeeef !

– Il se passe quoi ici ?

Aya s'immobilisa complètement, espérant que peut-être, peut-être s'ils ne bougeaient pas, Ken les ignorerait et s'en irait. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il passe à ce moment là ? Un Dieu devait vraiment le haïr quelque part là-haut.

– A… Ya… Tu m'étouffes…

– Désolé, répondit machinalement le rouquin en lâchant Yohji sur le champ qui ne manqua pas de s'effondrer pitoyablement.

Ken échangea un regard avec Omi du pas de la porte. Le petit blond haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, lui faisant signe de ne pas insister. De toute façon, il avait trop mal à la tête pour engager une explication sur ce sujet sensible. Ken soupira et passa son chemin avec une mimique profondément agacée tandis qu'Aya foudroyait Yohji d'un regard meurtrier qui lui promettait une vengeance proche. Et assurément douloureuse nota le blond en son for intérieur.

– Tu me le paieras, grommela le rouquin à l'intention de Yohji avant de tourner les talons.

– Omi-kun ?

Le petit blond détourna son attention de ses aînés pour chercher la source de la petite voix maladroite. Keï se promenait, le suivant quasiment partout. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas Yohji ou Aya qui s'en seraient occupé non plus… Alors il avait été désigné au poste de nounou.

Ah, les joies d'être le benjamin !

– Oui ?

– Ils crient ?

Omi soupira.

– Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive souvent. Tu t'ennuies Keï-chan ?

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils d'une manière tout à fait adorable. Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, c'est vrai qu'il appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui au sein du groupe, en plus ça permettait de désamorcer les disputes.

– Tu veux jouer ?

Keï hocha la tête, ses grands yeux bruns s'illuminant comme deux petits soleils. Omi sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'emmener dans le magasin. Il avait remarqué que l'enfant s'était pris de passion pour les fleurs. Aya avait frisé la crise de nerfs la veille lorsqu'il avait trouvé Omi et Keï en train de faire des couronnes avec des fleurs tressées entre elles mais il avait finalement eut une ombre de sourire quand Keï lui tendit son œuvre avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Tellement d'insouciance.

Aya avait accepté le présent de l'enfant et lui avait proposé un chocolat chaud en remerciement que le petit avait joyeusement accepté. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup pour un enfant de cet âge mais semblait plutôt futé. Du coup, Omi décida de le mettre à contribution deux minutes en lui tendant un mini arrosoir en plastique vert fluo décoré d'une fleur souriante[S1] . Il nota également que Yohji en avait profité pour prendre la fuite et aller buller dans un endroit inconnu et inaccessible de tous. Keï accepta sa mission de la plus haute importance quelques minutes avant de se faire happer par une horde de femelles en chaleur.

– Ah !

– Il est trop mignon ! C'est ton petit frère Omi-kun ?

– Vous vous occupez de lui ?

Les glapissements et autres cris stridents eurent tôt fait d'ennuyer Keï ainsi que son protecteur du moment. Omi soupira et souleva le gamin pour le poser sur le comptoir, près d'Aya. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'oserait braver le regard meurtrier du rouquin ni son caractère de chien enragé pour approcher le petit. La journée s'acheva tranquillement, sans incidents notoires jusqu'à ce que des pleurs attirent l'attention des fleuristes. Yohji releva la tête pour voir Keï se tenir la main droite en sanglotant. Il s'approcha, observant un sécateur non loin de lui sur le sol, la lame déjà souillée de sang.

« Et merde ! »

Yohji craignit aussitôt qu'il se soit coupé un doigt car l'outil était terriblement tranchant.

– Keï, montre-moi, dit-il en prenant doucement la main du gamin qui pleurait de plus en plus fort, attirant l'attention de toute la boutique sur eux.

A son grand soulagement, il compta cinq doigts sur chaque main et pas une phalange égarée sur le carrelage. Il s'en fallut de peu qu'il en tombe de bonheur ! Pas qu'il ait un problème avec les membres coupés rampant sur le sol… Quoique, on parlait quand même d'un gamin de quatre ans. Aussitôt, les trois autres assassins furent autour de lui pour vérifier que la blessure n'était pas grave, oubliant clientes, fleurs et livraisons.

– Keï-chan, ne pleure pas, c'est pas grave, consola Ken en essayant de distraire l'enfant pendant que Yohji tentait d'examiner la blessure sans grand succès.

– Je vais m'en occuper, intervint alors Omi en observant attentivement la coupure assez profonde tandis que l'enfant avait attrapé la main du brun de sa petite main valide mais poisseuse que Ken examina également.

– Keï, bouge la main… Tu peux la bouger ?

Le petit garçon renifla et fit ce qui lui était demandé, non sans verser un autre torrent de larmes. Omi demanda à Yohji, toujours près d'eux d'aller lui chercher des pansements et du désinfectant.

– Ca fait mal… Renifla encore le petit.

– Ca va aller, Keï-chan.

– Mais j'ai mal !

Aya lui tendit la main en silence et le petit posa sa main gauche intacte dans la sienne. Il avait barbouillé le sang de sa coupure sur ses deux mains. Du coup, Aya en avait aussi sur lui. Il retint de justesse une grimace. Il n'aimait pas _avoir du sang sur les mains_… Paradoxal pour un assassin, songea t-il brièvement avant de caresser les cheveux de Keï et de lui faire un petit sourire qu'il chassa bien vite avant que Yohji qui revenait ne puisse le prendre en flagrant délit.

Omi se chargea alors d'entourer l'index du garçon d'une jolie poupée, et fixa le bandage avec un sparadrap coloré. Ceux que Ken prenait avec lui quand il allait entraîner les enfants. Ca passait toujours mieux d'avoir un pokemon sur le sparadrap lorsqu'il y avait une chute et un petit bobo surtout qu'il avait parfois la garde d'enfants de six ans.

– Voilà Keï, ça va mieux maintenant ? Demanda Omi avec un gentil sourire.

– Moui…

Aya plaça l'enfant dans les bras de Yohji qui était à côté de lui, lui ordonnant de le rentrer d'un regard. Ce dernier s'exécuta en grommelant, n'appréciant que modérément l'autorité excessive d'Aya. Mais la présence du gamin compensait, il l'adorait. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui… Ah, oui les clientes…

Il ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient essuyer des critiques pour l'incident, et un enfant ça se surveille, ouais ouais… En même temps, il n'avait pas demandé à jouer les gardes-chiourmes et se passait très bien de cette tâche supplémentaire, surtout qu'il se sentait particulièrement tendu en ce moment… Une vague sensation de peur pesait sur son esprit depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et il avait l'impression désagréable que ça s'intensifiait. Etrange pour lui qui n'avait jamais été sujet à avoir des intuitions et encore moins à les suivre. Peut-être était-il en train de perdre définitivement la boule ? Ca arrivait parfois aux assassins de frôler la psychose, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante dont il devait s'occuper pour le moment. Il retourna à sa tâche première, la prise des commandes, en chassant ses pensées préoccupantes. La journée se déroula finalement sans trop d'encombres et la soirée arriva au grand soulagement de tous.

Ken et Omi tenait un conciliabule dans la cuisine sur le repas du soir pendant que le cadet changeait le pansement de Keï entre deux jeux. Ils s'amusaient avec le gamin et de la pâte à modeler multicolore. Aya venait tout juste de les rejoindre et les observa un moment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, plus ou moins amusé par la scène. On aurait dit une véritable fratrie.

– T'as vu, j'ai fait un chien ! S'écria Omi en brandissant fièrement une vague forme plate et écrasée.

Ken se contenta de pouffer de rire en rétorquant :

– Il est passé sous un camion ? On dirait une grosse limace !

– Mais nan ! T'es nul Ken-kun, c'est un chien ! Un c-h-i-e-n !

– ...Ou un concombre de mer mâchouillé par un cachalot, au choix, dit finalement le jeune hacker en regardant sa sculpture d'un œil critique.

– Moi j'ai fait un escargot ! S'exclama fièrement Keï en portant à bout de bras une bestiole enroulée sur elle-même plutôt ressemblante.

– Il est beau ! Tu lui fais des antennes ? Sans antennes il verra rien ton escargot, suggéra Ken.

– Comment je fais ?

– Atta, j'vais te montrer, dit Omi en attrapant une petite boule de pâte qu'il commença à étirer pour le plaisir du petit.

Aya se rendit compte qu'un sourire niais avait pris place sur son visage, il allait se reprendre mais un évènement imprévu le prit de court.

– Hm, c'est une réunion et je n'suis pas invité ? Susurra Yohji à son oreille.

Aya retint de justesse un sursaut et/ou un geste d'une rare violence car il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Yohji était d'un silence effrayant quand il voulait passer inaperçu. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de secouer la tête, continuant d'observer la scène avec un certain attendrissement.

– Ah c'est mignon… Entendit-il dire Yohji qui était toujours collé contre son dos comme une sangsue.

Aya se permit un petit « oui » en soupirant.

– Et ta sœur, elle va bien ? Demanda le blond, fixant toujours les trois cadets de la maison en train de s'amuser dans la cuisine.

– Oui… Ses cours se passent bien, elle s'est fait des amis. Elle aimerait revenir pour les prochaines vacances d'été, pour voir Sakura aussi.

– Hm… Ca serait bien, oui, approuva Yohji avec un petit sourire.

Ran parlait rarement de la vraie Aya. Les autres membres de Weiss savaient juste qu'elle allait bien, et c'était le principal. Mais Ran parlait peu en général, donc ils ne s'offusquaient plus de son manque de communication pathologique. Yohji le dépassa et entra dans la cuisine en alpaguant ses cadets.

– Dites-moi les enfants, c'est pas que j'apprécie pas l'art moderne, mais là, j'ai faim !

– Ben mange, rétorquèrent d'une même voix Omi et Ken.

– Nan mais c'est fini les frères siamois oui ?

Les deux amis lui tirèrent la langue, imités par Keï tandis qu'Aya traversait la cuisine en direction des placards, cachant à grand peine un sourire narquois.

– Hey te marre pas, je t'ai vu !

– Et alors ?

– Je suis persécuté !

– C'est cela ouiiiiii Yohtan.

– Je te parle toi avec ta limace crevée en pâte à modeler ?

– C'est toi la limace ! Vieille croûte !

Une boule de pâte particulièrement gluante fut envoyée d'une chiquenaude pile au milieu du front de Yohji. La boule tomba mollement au sol pour s'y aplatir avec un bruit flasque, suivie par cinq paires d'yeux curieux. Ken ricana. Yohji lui jeta un regard assassin. Le brun se mit à courir pour sa vie un millième de seconde avant que Yohji ne fonde sur lui pour attenter à sa simple et inutile existence.

Omi et Keï les regardèrent se poursuivre, entendant parfois des borborygmes étranges monter des profondeurs de la maison. Et quelques sons de vases cassés également. Aya échangea un regard avec son plus jeune équipier et ils pouffèrent de rire. C'était irrésistible. Keï se joignit à eux, et c'est dans la bonne humeur générale que Ken réintégra la cuisine à peine essoufflé en hurlant :

– CABANE !

– Tri… TRICHEUR ! Cracha Yohji à bout de souffle.

L'hilarité d'Omi s'en trouva décuplée. Leur grand dragueur n'en pouvait plus et s'appuyait contre un meuble pour reprendre sa respiration au risque de recracher un de ses poumons.

– Ah la vache, ch'uis trop vieux pour ça !

– C'est toi qui l'a dit, commenta Aya en lui tournant le dos.

– Ah tais-toi on a qu'un an d'écart j'teuh signale !

– Deux Yohji, deux. J'en veux pour preuve les rides que tu as aux coins des yeux, observa nonchalamment Aya.

– Quoi ? Hurla[S2] le blond en courant vers le miroir le plus proche. Mais c'est pas possible !

C'est dans un fou rire général que quatre assassins et un enfant de quatre ans commencèrent à préparer le repas du soir. Un moment simple qui devint une habitude au fil des jours, dans l'attente de la nouvelle tant redoutée que Manx devait un jour venir leur porter.

* * *

**Notes :** Bon, ben voilà quoi… Je n'suis pas convaincue par ce chapitre car encore une fois je me perds en tergiversations, mais j'arrive pas à m'corriger sur ce point gênant… Mais vu que mes partiels me pompent toute mon énergie, j'implore votre indulgence pour ma lamentable nullité.

Par contre, ça me travaille depuis un moment (une paire d'années, genre quatre ou cinq même) alors je n'sais pas vous, mais plus je me lis et me relis, plus je trouve ça d'un naze… C'est intersidéral et sidérant à la fois. On n'parle pas des vieilles immondices grattées sur un coin de cahier dans ma prime (et lointaine ah ah !) jeunesse entre deux cours au collège, désespérant. ***Va méditer sur sa nullité***

***Reviens*** Pis alors les fautes… LES FAUTES ! Je suis frappée de la pathologie de l'hystérie orthographique mais je fais quand même de ces horreurs ! Bon, j'ai une excuse, j'écris souvent la nuit après une journée de taf donc j'ai plus vraiment les yeux en face des trous mais… Pardon d'avance ***Repart se flageller en place publique pour sa nullité***.

**Commentaires :**

[S1] J'aurai pu dire « décorée d'un Yasha avec une fleur sur la tête » mdr ! L'intéressée se reconnaîtra… Et moi je vais bientôt recevoir des menaces de mort (rire).

[S2] Ce qui me fait penser que y a un auteur génial qui a fait une parodie de WK avec des BJD, terriiiiiiiiible ! Hey Cla-chan, arrête de baver sur le clavier, on sait qu'tu kiffes !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Nyark nyark nyark… Be scared…Very scared !

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces perso ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Bon, ben je suis très contente de voir que ça n'avance toujours pas lol ! Mais j'y arriverai, même que dans ce chapitre, y a un chouya d'action… Un chouyanou… Un chmiminou…

Toujours en espérant que ça vous plaise un p'tit peu… Et merci pour vos encouragements !

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 4

La vie s'organisait au Koneko autour de Keï, afin qu'il ait la vie la plus confortable possible jusqu'à ce qu'on l'envoie dans une famille d'accueil correcte. Les membres de Weiss redoutaient en silence le jour où Kritiker leur annoncerait le placement du petit garçon. Ils s'y étaient attachés et Keï leur apportait une fraîcheur et une innocence qu'ils ne pensaient plus revoir dans leur existence. Omi en était presque venu à désirer que l'enfant reste définitivement avec eux, sachant pourtant que ce ne serait pas possible… Cette option était seule envisageable dans le cas où Kritiker souhaitait former un autre membre, et ça, aucun des Weiss ne l'accepterait. Pas pour Keï en tous cas.

Mais même cela semblait peu probable. Leurs missions s'étaient d'ailleurs considérablement ralenties depuis que l'enfant vivait avec eux. Yohji déclara que c'était bien normal vu que Kritiker leur avait promis des vacances bien méritées suite à la mission avortée à l'étranger. Omi n'en était pas si sûr, mais ça l'arrangeait plutôt vu qu'il se sentait patraque ces derniers temps.

– Ca va ? Demanda Ken en se penchant sur lui.

– Moui… Pourquoi ?

– T'as pas l'air en forme. T'as maigri non ?

Omi leva les yeux au ciel. Ken exagérait, d'ailleurs il ne semblait pas non plus au top de sa forme. Certes, il mangeait un peu moins ces derniers temps car il était souvent pris de nausées et de maux de tête. Il devait sûrement couver quelque chose, ça lui apprendrait à aller sur le toit au mois d'Octobre pour jouer aux cartes avec Ken justement. D'ailleurs, le brun partait s'occuper de son troupeau de gnomes pour leur apprendre les règles basiques du foot. Lui était de garde dans le magasin avec Aya, autant dire que pour cette matinée l'ambiance ne serait pas à la fête. Le brun semblait se porter un peu mieux depuis l'arrivée de Keï dans leur vie. Ca avait dû lui changer les idées à lui aussi. Même Aya avait recommencé à tenter de vagues et rares sourires, ce que lui-même et Yohji n'auraient pas cru possible après ce qui s'était passé entre les deux têtes brûlées du groupe. D'ailleurs, leur autoproclamé roi de la séduction avait encore décidé de filer en douce pour échapper aux corvées. Aya râlait à qui mieux mieux et Omi sentait venir le moment où le roux lui ordonnerait d'aller à la recherche de Yohji.

– Omi, tu pourrais aller chercher Yohji ?

Ah surprise ! On n's'y attendait même pas ! Il n'était pas de si mauvaise humeur, il était même presque poli. Omi décida donc de s'exécuter et partit tranquillement vers la maison afin de dénicher son aîné, sûrement encore en train de glander. A sa grande surprise, Yohji surgit devant lui au détour d'un couloir, sortant de sa chambre comme un diable.

– Tu me cherches, non ?

– Aya te réclame. C'est de l'adoration à ce niveau.

– J'y vais, j'y vais, grogna Yohji en prenant la direction de la boutique. Mais avant, un p'tit caféééé… Chantonna t-il.

– KUDOH ! Hurla Aya du rez-de-chaussée.

Le jeune homme en lâcha presque sa cigarette éteinte. A croire qu'Aya était médium pour devancer systématiquement son envie de café ou de clope. Ou les deux.

– Je crois que tu n'as pas le temps pour un café Yohji-kun.

– Effectivement, bon ben je vais affronter le grand méchant Aya…

Omi le regarda descendre les escaliers avec un sourire presque amusé. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Il allait suivre le même chemin mais une vague nauséeuse l'assaillit pour la troisième fois de la journée. Incapable de se retenir cette fois, il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

– Beurk, beurk, beurk… Répétait-il en descendant les escaliers une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour rejoindre le magasin de fleurs où Aya et Yohji se disputaient certainement.

Il retrouva en effet ses deux amis en train de se quereller à propos d'un arrangement floral quelconque, comme d'habitude. A son entrée, ils se tournèrent vers lui dans un bel ensemble, comme pris en faute. Omi haussa un sourcil à leur expression étonnée. A croire qu'ils faisaient exprès de s'engueuler en permanence car ça leur passait le temps à tous les deux.

– Ben quoi ?

– Rien.

– Aya aurait _vraiment_ besoin de se détendre, t'es pas d'accord Omi-kuuuun ? S'exclama Yohji d'une voix chantante. Genre, avec un gars sympa ou une jolie demoiselle… Au moins il aurait plus l'air d'être assis sur un manche à balais !

– Yohji ne change pas sujet ! Siffla Aya. Et ne me mêle pas à tes histoires salaces !

– C'est l'heure de ma pause ! Rétorqua le blond en ricanant.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et s'empara du tuyau d'arrosage avec la vague idée d'étrangler Yohji ou de le noyer, au choix. Keï sauva la vie du grand blond en criant d'étonnement à la découverte d'une bestiole dans les fleurs.

– Un papillon ?

– A cette saison, c'est un survivant !

Et c'est sur cette phrase que commença une exploration en règle du magasin pour Keï et les trois autres Weiss en goguette. Les clientes étaient peu nombreuses et ça leur permettait de souffler et de flâner dans le magasin tout en donnant à leur petit protégé ses premiers cours de botanique.

Deux semaines plus tard, Manx fit son apparition dans la boutique avec un sourire gêné. Les garçons l'entourèrent, se doutant qu'elle allait leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Le jour qu'ils craignaient tous était finalement arrivé. Elle venait reprendre Keï.

– Nous avons trouvé une famille pour lui.

« Il y sera bien, vous pourrez aller le voir de temps à autres. »

C'est donc le cœur serré que les quatre assassins se préparèrent à faire leurs adieux au petit le lendemain, décidant de lui offrir un petit cadeau. Omi avait insisté sur une photo où ils étaient tous les cinq et un petit cadeau, une peluche, pour lui faire un souvenir… Et qu'ils leur restent quelque chose de lui également.

Finalement, malgré tous les soucis qu'un enfant pouvait causer, ils s'y étaient attachés en l'espace de quelques jours. Quelques heures… La dernière journée de Keï avec ses quatre protecteurs du moment se déroula dans le magasin, et les Weiss étaient tous présents malgré la clientèle peu affluente ce jour-là. Ils voulaient profiter un maximum de Keï avant son départ, organisant des jeux et prenant des photos pour faire des souvenirs.

Aya était en train de s'occuper d'un client après avoir demandé à Yohji de ramener Keï à l'intérieur de la maison car l'enfant commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Le grand blond se faisait décidément bien à son rôle de baby-sitter.

Finalement, le petit garçon fut emmené le lendemain par la jeune secrétaire de Kritiker aux cheveux flamboyants. Les adieux n'avaient pas été faciles mais les quatre assassins faisaient bonne figure devant l'enfant. Ils s'y étaient attachés plus que de raison finalement, même en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rester avec eux.

######

Aya travaillait sur les comptes et les arrivages à venir tout en jonglant avec les cahiers de commandes. Le fait en lui-même était plutôt commun, mais il ne se sentait pas spécialement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Keï n'était plus là depuis une semaine. La date le frappa lorsqu'un gamin vêtu d'une salopette en jean et accroché à la main de sa mère se manifesta en s'extasiant sur un papillon qui s'était posé sur une odorante orchidée. Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues. Omi, Ken et Yohji aussi regardaient le petit. Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard bref, mais entendu. Keï leur manquait. Etrange, il n'avait pas été avec eux très longtemps pourtant. S'ébrouant, il retourna à ses pensées premières. Il devait quand même bien avouer que la présence du gamin avait adouci les relations dans la maison, ça ne faisait pas de mal. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, ils se rendaient bien compte tous les quatre qu'il était difficile de retourner à leurs occupations habituelles, qui se composaient de la routine mission-koneko-dodo.

Cependant, le rouquin sentait que quelque chose se terrait dans l'ombre et attendait patiemment le bon moment pour s'abattre sur eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était pris d'angoisse au sujet de leur sécurité à tous les quatre, mais dernièrement, le sentiment s'était fait plus fort. Depuis le jour où Schuldig avait fait irruption chez eux couvert de blessures, il avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait même fait part de ses soupçons à Manx qui s'était contentée de rire.

Aya n'avait pourtant jamais touché aussi juste de toute sa vie.

– Kenken, ça ne va pas ? Demanda soudain Yohji qui papotait gaiement avec une demoiselle tout en lui préparant un bouquet.

Tous se tournèrent vers le garçon qui semblait avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs. Devant son absence de réponse et son air passablement verdâtre, Omi et Yohji échangèrent un bref regard interrogateur. Le garçon qui était assis avec un arrangement floral sur ses genoux le posa précipitamment à côté de lui et partit en courant sans plus d'explications.

– C'est pas vrai ! Grinça Aya en lâchant son carnet de commandes et en le suivant.

Le trouble du garçon ne l'avait pas interpellé même s'il lui avait trouvé le teint plus ou moins blafard depuis le matin. Il suivit le brun jusqu'aux toilettes, le retrouvant la tête dans la cuvette en train de recracher le contenu de son estomac. Aya fronça le nez. C'était mauvais signe. Finalement, Ken se redressa et actionna la chasse d'eau en toussant, tâtonnant jusqu'au petit lavabo attenant pour se rincer la bouche.

– Ah, c'est dégueulasse…

– Ca va ?

– Bof. Omi a dû me refiler son virus. Il est malade depuis deux-trois jours.

Aya resta silencieux, se contentant de le scruter avec attention, pensif.

– Quoi je t'ai fait peur ? Fais gaffe, c'est peut-être contagieux, dit Ken d'un air amusé.

Aya haussa les épaules. Lui se sentait bien et Yohji n'avait pas non plus montré des signes de maladie. Les deux plus jeunes avaient sans doute attrapé quelque chose et vu qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Lorsque les deux hommes réintégrèrent le magasin, il était presque vide : la pause de midi approchait à grands pas. Yohji s'approcha pour s'enquérir de la situation.

– T'es malade ?

– Un coup de froid je pense.

Omi haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme depuis quelques temps. Aya se retourna vers Yohji qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, prêt pour sa tirade sermonneuse du jour :

– J'apprécierai grandement que vous gardiez vos microbes pour vous les gnomes, dit-il en regardant tour à tour Ken et Omi. Maintenant, vos sorties à pas d'heures sur le toit c'est fini ! J'veux pas mourir de la grippe du poulet à cause de vous, moa.

– Pour un dindon, ce serait le comble, rétorqua Omi en échangeant un sourire avec son meilleur ami.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire tandis qu'Aya se permit un rictus narquois qu'il dissimula en se penchant sur son carnet. Yohji s'étrangla à l'insulte, en oubliant presque de respirer pour sa survie, puis vexé, déclara qu'il prenait une pause cigarette à l'extérieur de la boutique.

La journée au Koneko continua de s'écouler paisiblement, troublée par quelques arrivées massives de lycéennes de temps à autres. Aya fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée fracassante de Yohji qui se fit accueillir par des remontrances du plus jeune membre des Weiss. Il s'était octroyé une très longue pause déjeuner, ce qui n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde. Aya ne souffla mot et fila en douce, Yohji l'avait bien mérité pour son retard. Le petit blond quitta lui aussi la boutique pour rallier son ordinateur et préparer son prochain devoir à rendre mais il se sentait indisposé, vaseux. Une douleur conséquente battait à ses tempes et il décida de monter à la salle de bain afin d'y dénicher quelques cachets d'aspirine. Il ferma machinalement la porte à clef et se mit à fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il avala deux aspirines d'un coup qu'il fit passer avec un verre d'eau et inspira profondément. Il se sentait vraiment mal, las. Attendant patiemment que son malaise passe en s'appuyant sur le bord du lavabo, il dû plonger avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac, une fois encore. Son ventre se tordait en d'horribles contractions et ses nausées le harcelaient. Cette fois c'était pire que d'habitude. En avançant la main pour actionner la chasse d'eau, il constata avec horreur qu'il venait de cracher une substance d'un rouge poisseux. Encore. Pris de panique, il voulu se relever mais la tête lui tourna brusquement et pris de vertiges il s'effondra avec une plainte. Et lui qui avait fermé la porte…

A la fin de la journée, Ken se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais trouva porte close. Considérant que Yohji était encore au magasin pour quelques minutes et Aya avait disparu, Omi était le seul candidat potentiel. Il frappa et patienta un moment. Pas de réponse. Pas un bruit non plus. Il retenta sa chance en espérant une réponse, mais Omi ne répondait toujours pas. Il était probablement enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis un certain temps. A la base, il devait juste lui dire de se dépêcher, mais la situation l'inquiétait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis maintenant un moment, et le silence l'angoissait.

– Omi ? Ouvre, c'est moi.

Derrière la porte, Omi inspira avec difficulté. Il était conscient mais incapable de bouger. Sa chute avait été douloureuse et il sentait sa vue défaillir. Une partie de ce qu'il voyait était trouble, complètement floue. Il voulait appeler son ami mais n'y arrivait pas. Une larme chaude coula sur sa joue. Ken ne l'entendait pas…

– ... Ken-kun… Murmura t-il, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir l'appeler plus fort.

Il avait tellement mal.

– Omi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Omi !

– ... Ken, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yohji-kun…

– Ca fait une plombe qu'il est là dedans, il répond pas…

Trois coups furent donnés contre le panneau de bois.

– Omi, c'est Yohji, allez sois sympa ouvre la porte !

Omi ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Si seulement il pouvait l'ouvrir cette foutue porte !

D'autres larmes remplacèrent la première. Il se sentait tellement faible. Sa voix était inaudible, il ne pouvait pas bouger et personne ne l'entendait. Ses pleurs silencieux comprimaient sa poitrine. Il eut un hoquet douloureux.

– Omi ? Y a un truc qui va pas, ouvre la porte Yohji…

– Pourquoi f…

– Ouvre-moi cette porte ou ça va mal finir ! S'énerva Ken de l'autre côté du battant de bois.

Yohji sembla s'éloigner quelques instants pour revenir avec un double de la clef supposa Omi. Il entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir.

« Oh, merci… »

– Omi !

En un éclair, Ken était à ses côtés, suivi par Yohji.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu es tombé ?

– ... J'ai mal…

Ken dû se pencher pour réussir à entendre son ami.

– Où ça ? Dis-moi.

– ... J'ai vomi…

– C'est pas grave mon grand, tu es malade, c'est pas grave… Dit Ken en touchant son front, palpant doucement le corps de son cadet pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes.

– … Du sang…

Ken s'arrêta soudainement dans ses vérifications.

– Du sang ? Tu as vomi du sang ?

Yohji, qui n'entendait pas les paroles du plus jeune, se retourna, affolé par les mots du brun.

– ... Oui… Lui répondit Omi dans un souffle à peine audible.

– Yohji ! Appelle un docteur, dépêche-toi ! Omi pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant que tu étais malade, ça n'arrive pas comme ça !

– Voulais pas…

– Imbécile !

Le brun le prit délicatement dans ses bras en essayant de lui épargner au maximum des souffrances inutiles pour l'emmener se coucher. Il décida de l'installer dans sa propre chambre. Si jamais il s'agissait d'une maladie, peut-être que sa chambre était infectée ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Ca va aller Omittchi, ça va aller… Yohji est parti appeler un docteur, on va te soigner ça va aller.

– Ken-kun…

– Oui ?

– Je suis… Vraiment… Vraiment désolé…

– Faut pas. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade, Omi t'aurais dû nous le dire…

– Gomen nasai…

– C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave… Murmura Ken en le posant avec douceur sur son lit.

Il réajusta les oreillers et le couvrit soigneusement.

– Tu veux quelque chose Omi ?

Il secoua faiblement la tête.

– J'ai mal Ken…

Le brun lui caressa les cheveux.

– Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû le voir…

Omi eut un faible sourire.

– M'laisse pas tout seul… Nii-chan…

– Omi ? Omi !

Ses yeux venaient de se révulser. Il avait perdu connaissance. Ken continua à se ronger les sangs jusqu'à ce que Yohji refasse son apparition.

– Yohji, faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

– Ken, on va leur dire quoi ? Omi est mineur, son tuteur doit être quelqu'un de fictif connaissant Kritiker, comment tu veux qu'on explique qu'il vive avec nous et qu'on n'ait pas remarqué ?

– Mais faut le soigner !

– Un docteur de Kritiker arrive Ken.

Le brun voulu lui crier quelque chose mais se retint de justesse et serra les poings. Omi était sûrement gravement malade pour cracher du sang. Et un problème qui arrivait à ce résultat devait certainement dater de quelques temps. Il n'avait pas été blessé dernièrement en mission, Ken en était sûr, il s'en assurait _toujours_.

Ca ne laissait que la possibilité d'une maladie…

Mais pour vomir du sang, il ne voyait guère qu'un grave trouble interne…

– Yohji, si ce docteur ne trouve pas ce qu'il a, je l'emmène à l'hôpital ce soir !

– Ken, ça ira…

– Comment est-ce que tu peux dire CA ! Tu l'as bien vu non ! Il est inconscient il a de la fièvre et il a dit qu'il vomissait du sang bordel !

– Ken, tais-toi ! Oui, on l'emmènera à l'hôpital si le docteur ne peut rien faire, je ne compte pas le laisser mourir. Mais si tu as une meilleure idée pour le moment, donne-la moi ! T'es pas docteur et moi non plus alors on attend de voir, et tu vas téléphoner à Aya histoire qu'il rapplique où qu'il soit je m'en moque !

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, le téléphone de Yohji sonna. Le grand blond décrocha en grognant, passablement énervé.

– Oui ?

L'expression de son visage changea soudainement et s'adoucit.

– Ah c'est toi… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?...

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis continua.

– Omi... Omi est malade. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?... Ce qu'il a ? Je n'en sais rien moi, on vient d'appeler un docteur… Quoi ? Comment ça ? Attends !...

Yohji regarda un moment son téléphone portable d'un air incrédule.

– Il m'a raccroché au nez l'abruti !

– C'était qui ?

– Une connaissance.

– Je connais ?

– Non.

– T'es sûr ? Demanda Ken, soupçonneux.

– Ken, c'est pas le moment. Je vais téléphoner à Aya, reste près de lui, dit l'ancien détective en posant sa main sur le front du plus jeune du groupe.

– Il est brûlant… Fais ce que tu peux Kenken, je fais vite.

Le brun regarda Yohji filer puis reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami. Le pauvre…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Il semblait faire une poussée de fièvre, donc Ken fit tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il déposa un linge frais sur son front. Il s'agenouilla près de son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ?

Omi ne lui avait pas semblé plus mal en point que d'habitude…

Mais…

C'est vrai qu'il semblait avoir un peu maigri… Il avait remarqué qu'il flottait un peu plus dans ses tee-shirts ces derniers temps mais rien de grave, pas plus de quelques kilos, à vue de nez. Alors quoi ?

Il soupira. C'était son meilleur ami et il ne lui avait rien dit… Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était malade, pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas confiance ?

Ken sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée.

Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce qu'il avait été absorbé par ses propres problèmes qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'Omi allait mal ?

Seigneur, et si c'était ça ?

Il avait été tellement enfermé dans sa douleur qu'il n'avait rien vu ! Il n'avait pas vu que son meilleur ami, que celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, était gravement malade.

– Je suis le dernier des imbéciles… J'avais rien vu… Murmura t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage.

– Kenken, tu parles tout seul ?

Le brun leva la tête. Yohji était de retour.

– Alors, tu as appelé Aya ?

– Ouais, il arrive.

Yohji porta machinalement une cigarette à ses lèvres. Ken lui jeta un regard de travers avant qu'il ne puisse l'allumer. Le blond se racla la gorge et tira distraitement sur sa cigarette qu'il ne pourrait allumer sans risque de se retrouver crucifié au mur. Il hésita un long moment puis décida de tout envoyer au diable. S'il ne mettait pas Ken au courant, le brun risquait de lui en vouloir en pensant que Yohji ne lui faisait pas confiance… Et avoir Ken de son côté, face à Aya, ça serait un avantage de poids…

– Ken il faut que je te dise un truc…

– Vas-y… Lâcha le sportif en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Omi.

– Il n'y a pas qu'Aya qui va arriver…

– Oui, y a le docteur aussi, répondit Ken distraitement.

– Ken, je te l'ai pas dit, mais c'est Schuldig qui m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

– C'est… Compliqué… Mais il m'a dit qu'il arrivait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire ici ?

– Il vient pour Omi. Avec le reste des Schwarz.

Ken resta un long moment interdit, puis il inspira profondément et reprit enfin la parole.

– Tu penses qu'on a encore le temps de prendre une assurance vie avant le retour d'Aya ?

Yohji éclata de rire. Son ami l'avait bien mieux prit que ce qu'il pensait.

######

Le téléphone de Yohji sonna de nouveau. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. C'était Schuldig. Et toute la clique.

– Schu…

– Salut. Omi, ça va ?

Yohji haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

– Le docteur n'est pas arrivé.

– Ne le fais pas venir.

– Il est en route Schuldig.

– Erreur. Il est au bout de la rue, informa soudainement Brad Crawford.

Toujours à pic celui-là. Yohji sembla paniquer momentanément mais Brad décida de le soulager en prenant les choses en main.

– Nous attendrons quelque part le temps que cet homme examine Omi. Aya arrivera peu après qu'il soit reparti de toute façon.

Yohji soupira.

– Y a des jours où ta façon de tout savoir me gonfle… Mais à un point… Murmura t-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

Yohji remarqua qu'ils étaient présent tous les quatre. Même Nagi, pourtant à moitié dissimulé derrière l'imposante carrure de Farfarello, qui semblait lui tenir la main. Il laissa Schuldig et Crawford monter à l'étage. En entendant du bruit, Ken sortit de la chambre. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Crawford. Un moment interdit, le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire, puis Brad lui tendit la main.

– Bonjour Ken.

Sa surprise passée, il lui serra la main avec un léger sourire.

– Bonjour Crawford. Vous êtes là pour Omi ?

– Votre docteur arrive. Nous allons attendre à côté. Je discuterai avec vous après son départ.

Ken hocha la tête. Il salua également Schuldig et se tourna vers Farfarello qui lui dédia un sourire sensiblement dément.

– Egal à toi-même, toi… Observa le brun avec une pointe d'ironie.

– Toujours… Susurra l'Irlandais en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Yohji eut lui aussi un sourire derrière le petit groupe des Schwarz pendant que Nagi gardait la tête baissée et murmurait une salutation rapide à l'intention de Ken en s'inclinant, comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Yohji. Finalement, un coup de sonnette fit bondir le grand blond qui redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour accueillir le docteur qu'ils avaient appelé. Brad fit un signe au Weiss qui restait dans le couloir qu'ils attendraient dans la chambre de Yohji. Le brun acquiesça. Yohji arrivait déjà à l'étage avec le docteur. Ken se retourna : les Schwarz n'étaient déjà plus là.

« Rapides… »

– Oui, voilà, il dit qu'il vomit beaucoup et ce matin, on l'a retrouvé quasi évanoui dans la salle de bain.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

– Comment est-il pour le moment ?

– Inconscient.

L'homme examina Omi, ne trouvant, étrangement, rien de très anormal.

– Si vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il était malade, j'aurai pensé qu'il dormait. Tout est parfaitement normal, si ce n'est que son pouls semble un peu plus faible que la normale. En dehors de ça, il n'y a aucun signe apparent d'une faiblesse quelconque.

– Mais…

– Je ne peux rien faire ici, il faudrait procéder à des examens plus approfondis : prise de sang et autre, vous voyez. Il faudrait me l'amener au centre médical de Kritiker que vous connaissez dès qu'il sera capable de marcher. Ca ressemble à une bonne grippe à vue d'œil, mais vous êtes parfois exposé à des situations dangereuses de par votre activité. On ne sait jamais…

– Ah… Mais si c'est une grippe vous pourriez pas lui donner un médicament, là… Commença Ken, déjà fatigué de tant de tergiversations.

Yohji avait un drôle d'air. Il semblait un peu bizarre. Il lui avait fait signe de laisser faire et de se taire. Ken avait obtempéré, se doutant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose de flou flottait dans l'air…

– Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très efficace. En cas d'urgence rappelez immédiatement, vous connaissez le numéro messieurs.

– Oui, pas de problème, dit Yohji. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

Le médecin eut un sourire.

Forcé ?

Probable.

Faux ?

Sans aucun doute.

– Au revoir.

– Oui, au revoir.

Une fois le docteur raccompagné à la porte, Yohji grogna et retourna à l'étage.

– Schuldig !

Il entendit un soupir bruyant derrière lui.

– Quoi ?

– Tu l'as embrouillé ! Il n'a rien vu ce type, me dit pas qu'il est aveugle ?

– Euh, si ? Bon okay, je l'ai un peu pipeauté mais dis-toi que c'était pour le bien du gamin. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer Farf après lui, ça aurait fait désordre.

Farfarello haussa les épaules d'un air impassible.

– Schuldig, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la situation ? Omi est gravement malade, il vomit du sang comment tu veux qu'on le soigne par nous-même ! Il nous faut un docteur ! Pesta Yohji.

Ken n'était pas intervenu jusque là, préférant rester dans la chambre au chevet de son ami. A sa surprise, il se rendit soudainement compte de la présence de quelqu'un près de lui. Tournant la tête, il vit le plus jeune membre des Schwarz, debout à côté du lit. Silencieux.

Devait-il dire quelque chose à cet adolescent ?

Il décida que non et reporta son attention sur Omi. Machinalement, il passa une main sur le front du petit blond qui frémit dans son sommeil.

– Ca fait longtemps ?

Ken se tourna vers le plus jeune, surpris.

– Quoi ?

– Qu'il est malade ?

Ken s'assombrit.

– Je n'avais pas vu… Mais apparemment, ça fait un moment. Quelques semaines peut-être…

– Alors… Ca va bientôt commencer.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ?

Nagi le fixa un instant sans rien dire. Droit dans les yeux.

– Merci de vous être occupé de moi.

Ken fut étonné de l'abrupt changement de sujet.

– Ah… C'était la moindre des choses tu sais.

Nagi baissa la tête, son expression toujours indéchiffrable.

– Peut-être…

Ken haussa les épaules. Pour l'instant, l'urgent c'était Omi et son état alarmant. Entendant un léger frottement, il constata que Nagi venait de quitter la chambre pour aller rejoindre son équipe. De là où il était, il put voir Farfarello poser une main sur la tête du garçon. Un signe de réconfort sans doute.

Ken se leva en soupirant et rejoignit le reste de la troupe, massée dans le couloir.

– Alors, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Soupira t-il.

– Pour Omi. Et le reste d'entre vous, ceci est… Laissa tomber Crawford d'un ton posé.

– Et c'est quoi le problème avec Omi ?

– C'est compliqué, je préfère attendre que vous soyez au complet pour vous expliquer de quoi il retourne…

– Arrête de faire tant de chichis et accouche ! Gronda le brun, son caractère enflammé revenant au galop devant cette situation particulièrement tendue.

L'Américain se fendit d'un sourire léger devant sa rage si habituelle.

– Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je ne sais pas si Omi survivra.

– Quoi ?

Ken vit rouge.

– ET CA TE FAIT RIRE ?

– Ken, calme-toi… Ordonna Yohji en avançant sa main, préférant parer à tout geste dangereux que son ami pourrait avoir.

Le brun serra les dents et inspira profondément, tournant les talons pour retourner auprès de son ami avant de commettre un meurtre barbare à mains nues. Il s'en voulait tellement. Yohji soupira en le voyant s'enfermer dans sa chambre auprès d'Omi, inconscient.

– Désolé, il n'est pas très bien en ce moment…

– Je sais, dit simplement Crawford. Descendons.

– Et Omi ? Interrogea Yohji.

– Je ne suis pas guérisseur.

– Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là, Crawford ?

Il put voir pour la première fois depuis cette nuit là, cette nuit terrible où il leur avait fallut remettre leurs pires ennemis sur pied, une profonde lassitude dans les yeux de Brad Crawford.

– C'est compliqué.

– Je suis prêt à tout entendre si il en va de sa vie.

– Nous verrons Yohji… Nous verrons…

Il fit un signe imperceptible à son équipe et ses trois cadets lui emboîtèrent le pas. Crawford fixa un court instant Farfarello qui lui rendit son regard impénétrable. Le voyant continua son chemin, précédé par Yohji qui n'avait pas vu leur petit manège.

Farfarello resta à l'étage, comme Crawford le lui avait ordonné.

D'un simple regard.

Le jeune homme borgne les regarda disparaître de sa vue dans les escaliers, puis se tourna calmement vers la chambre où Ken s'était engouffré. Sa propre chambre.

Il entra sans bruit.

Ken était à genoux par terre devant son lit où reposait Omi. Il avait posé ses mains sur le bord de son lit, pour y appuyer sa joue. Son regard sombre restait fixé sur le visage pâle de son ami. Il tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir Farfarello.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le brun d'une voix basse.

Farfarello ne bougea pas.

– Farfarello, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

– La dernière fois, je t'ai dit que tu m'expliquerais pourquoi tu étais triste. Alors explique-moi.

– Je n'ai pas envie. Omi est malade.

Farfarello pencha un peu la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation. Puis décida de s'asseoir dans un coin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'attends.

Ken soupira :

– Moi aussi…

Omi restait immobile, pâle et enfiévré. Farfarello resta longtemps assis, tout comme Ken. Dans un silence simplement troublé par la respiration parfois haletante du cadet des Weiss.

Des voix s'élevèrent du rez-de-chaussée.

Aya était de retour. Aussitôt, des pas vifs et fermes résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier menant à l'étage. Une ombre élancée apparut dans l'embrasure. Farfarello ne bougea pas. Ken tourna la tête pour reconnaître Aya. Le rouquin s'approcha du lit à pas de loup et posa sa main sur le front du garçon, faisant claquer sa langue avec agacement. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Ken le regarder. Il put voir l'ombre d'un vague désespoir au fond de ses yeux, bien vite chassé par un faible sourire factice.

– Tu es vite revenu.

– Hn. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ken haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux. Il lui était insupportable de le regarder trop longtemps… Ca lui fendait le cœur.

– Ca faisait longtemps qu'il était dans la salle de bain et il ne répondait pas quand je l'appelais. On a ouvert, il était tombé et il m'a dit qu'il avait vomi du sang. En gros c'est ça…

– Le docteur ?

– Il est venu, il est reparti. Rien d'anormal qu'il a dit.

Aya fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était justement tout à fait anormal.

– Schuldig.

Le leader des Weiss se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Farfarello était là, tranquillement assis contre l'armoire de Ken. Son œil doré semblait briller plus qu'il n'aurait dû dans la semi pénombre de la chambre. Quelqu'un avait tiré les rideaux.

Alors Schuldig avait décidé de jouer avec l'esprit du médecin de Kritiker. Etrange…

Pas que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes de s'amuser avec les âmes des gens, mais Aya sentit qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une simple raison à l'amusement là-dessous. Sans doute cet homme lui avait-il paru dangereux.

Il avait horreur de ça, mais quelques mois auparavant, il avait eu le désagréable honneur de constater par lui-même que les Schwarz pouvaient être mis à mal de façon assez déconcertante. Peut-être devrait-il se fier une fois encore à Schuldig et à sa bande de psychiques.

Il étouffa un soupir, se demandant ce qui allait encore une fois leur tomber sur le coin du nez.

Une grosse galère, il le savait. Il le sentait.

Revenant à la réalité, il jeta un œil à Ken. Le jeune homme avait l'air mal…

Il se retint de se gifler. Pas étonnant qu'il soit mal après tout, vu ce qu'il lui avait balancé dans la tête y a pas si longtemps que ça !

Parfois, Aya avait envie de lui hurler que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais qui était-il pour faire ça, après tout ?

Rien.

Juste un assassin.

– L'enfant.

Encore une fois, le tordu avait pris la parole sans prévenir. Ca allait finir par le faire mourir de peur, décida Aya. Ken, lui, n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça.

– Quoi ?

– L'enfant, répéta Farfarello.

– Tu veux dire Keï ?

L'Irlandais haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait, il avait horreur des enfants. Ils avaient trop de _ça_ en eux… Trop de cette innocence qu'on lui avait arraché. Il voulait juste savoir si l'enfant n'était plus là.

– Manx l'a fait placé dans une famille d'accueil. On n'a pas eu de nouvelles sinon.

Farfarello retomba dans son mutisme. Il parlait peu, moins qu'Aya même, avait remarqué Ken. Sauf la nuit où ils avaient récupéré les Schwarz, mais il était drogué jusqu'aux yeux…

« Enfin, jusqu'à l'œil… »

Aya resta encore un moment à contempler Omi, perdu dans ses pensées. Devait-il faire confiance aux Schwarz ? Cela lui semblait dangereux, mais s'ils étaient venus en apprenant qu'Omi était malade, c'est qu'il se passait forcément quelque chose. Il tourna ensuite les talons et fit mine de sortir de la chambre de Ken.

– Redescendez. Je veux tout le monde en bas.

En temps normal, Ken aurait protesté mais n'en eut pas le courage. A quoi bon, de toute façon ?

Il se sentait terriblement fatigué tout à coup. Epuisé, vanné…

Aya quitta sa chambre. Farfarello ne bougea pas. Le brun soupira et se tourna vers lui.

– On y va ?

Farfarello ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever calmement. Ken passa une dernière fois sa main sur le front de son meilleur ami. Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, sa peau lui semblait de plus en plus brûlante. Et il n'y pouvait rien…

Il sortit lui aussi, suivi de Farfarello. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le reste de leurs équipes respectives qui patientaient dans la salle de séjour. Yohji avait réquisitionné des chaises dans la cuisine pour tenir un conseil extraordinaire.

Pour un peu, on se serait cru à une réunion de famille.

Ken se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de lui tandis que Farfarello s'installait près de Crawford.

– Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut y aller, lâcha Schuldig.

– Commençons par le début, pourquoi débarquez-vous comme ça ?

Schuldig et Crawford échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Brad qui reprit la parole.

– Nous avons appris qu'Omi était malade. C'est assez grave, mais nous avons dû renvoyer le docteur que vous aviez appelé. C'est un élément dangereux.

– En quoi un docteur de Kritiker pourrait être dangereux pour nous ? Interrogea Yohji, fidèle à ses habitudes d'enquêteur.

– Parce qu'il est de Kritiker, répondit simplement l'Américain.

Le visage d'Aya s'assombrit aux paroles de Crawford. Cette menace qui pesait sur eux, ce serait donc pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Non, ils déliraient sûrement les Schwarz, ça serait pas la première fois d'ailleurs. Il étouffa le mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis quelques temps déjà et se décida à écouter la suite de ce que son ennemi de toujours avait à dire.

– Et ?

– Et il se passe beaucoup de choses dans l'ombre, des choses que moi-même je n'arrive pas à vraiment voir.

– Crawford, en quoi pourrais-tu nous aider ?

– La menace est réelle Fujimiya. Si on ne fait rien, nous le regretterons tous amèrement, et très franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir avant mes trente ans.

Aya « humpfa » de façon tout à fait audible et se renfonça dans son siège. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

– En premier lieu, vous devez déménager. Il faut partir d'ici.

– Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Aboya Aya.

– Parce que si Omi est malade, dis-toi que le virus est bel et bien dans les murs de cette maison.

– N'importe quoi ! On n'a qu'à l'emmener à l'hôpital et tout ira bien, rétorqua Aya faisant preuve d'une manifeste mauvaise foi.

– FUJIMIYA ! Tonna soudainement Crawford.

Un silence total se fit dans la pièce. Même Yohji et Schuldig qui conspiraient à voix basse depuis cinq bonnes minutes se turent. Crawford en colère, c'était terrible…

– Tu as peut-être envie de rester là et de crever de la même maladie qu'Omi, mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir entendu tes équipiers se prononcer sur le sujet, énonça lentement et froidement l'homme vêtu de son éternel costume crème.

– Quel rapport ?

– Tu n'es pas en droit de décider de leur vie, et en ce qui nous concerne ici de leur mort.

– On va mourir ? Demanda Ken horrifié.

Crawford eut un léger sourire et remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

– Oui, mais dans quelques dizaines d'années. Je suis venu vous ouvrir une porte de salut.

– Et pourquoi tu ferais ça dans ta grande générosité tôa ? Grogna de nouveau Aya à l'intention de son rival de toujours.

– Parce que votre mort n'est franchement pas dans mon intérêt. Je dois avouer que j'éprouve moi aussi une légère envie de dépasser la trentaine. _Vivant_.

– Alors ? Hasarda Yohji. On fait quoi ? Et pour Omi ?

– Je vous propose de partir. De quitter cet endroit sans laisser d'adresse.

* * *

**Notes :** Ouais, vous avez vu, je me décide enfin à avancer un peu !

Il était temps lol !


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Nyark nyark nyark… Be scared…Very scared !

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces perso ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Ah, ben ça avance lentement, mais ça avance (j'ai une envolée d'inspiration ces trois derniers jours). Ce coup-ci, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, je tape dans le registre de l'Exorciste mdr. Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir !

_/ Blablabla. /_ : Conversations télépathiques

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 5

Pendant la nuit qui suivit la visite des Schwarz, l'état d'Omi s'aggrava considérablement. Les Weiss avaient commencé à empaqueter des objets de première nécessité au cours de la soirée dans l'optique d'un déménagement express. Mais lorsque Yohji réveilla ses deux compagnons en urgence parce que le benjamin du groupe semblait au plus mal, ils n'eurent plus le choix. Il fallut partir à l'hôpital. Omi semblait éprouver de grosses difficultés à respirer dans son sommeil et il avait recommencé à rendre du sang. Aya se chargea de démarrer la voiture pendant que Yohji déposait son cadet dans les bras de Ken à l'arrière de la voiture qui partit en trombe en direction de l'hôpital géré par les services de Kritiker. Omi fut très vite pris en charge et des médecins l'emmenèrent précipitamment au vu de son état de santé critique. Aya allait demander à la secrétaire d'accueil un téléphone mais se retourna juste à temps pour comprendre que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer en entendant les exclamations de Yohji derrière lui. Ken venait de faire un malaise, pris de violents vertiges.

– Merde ! Jura t-il en laissant tout tomber pour courir vers ses deux coéquipiers.

Yohji avait rattrapé son ami de justesse et du personnel médical accourait déjà dans leur direction. Le brun était pris de spasmes, les yeux révulsés. Aya et Yohji furent éloignés par une infirmière tandis que d'autres personnes emmenaient le garçon dans une salle, sur un brancard. Les deux aînés des Weiss échangèrent un regard angoissé. D'abord Omi, ensuite Ken… C'était trop parfait pour n'être qu'un hasard. On vint leur poser des questions sur l'état de santé de leurs amis avant leur admission à l'hôpital. Certes, ils ne semblaient pas au mieux de leur forme, mais Aya et Yohji avaient mis ça sur le compte d'une maladie, tout comme leurs cadets l'avaient fait avant eux. Ils furent également examinés par un médecin qui les pressa de questions sur leur état de santé personnel, tenant compte du fait que les deux autres étaient tombés malades à peu de temps d'intervalle et qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble. Peut-être était-ce un virus ?

Quelque chose d'autre préoccupait également les Weiss, ou ce qu'il en restait. Il n'était maintenant plus question de partir avec les Schwarz au vu de la situation. Il faudrait attendre qu'Omi et Ken se rétablissent suffisamment pour entreprendre un voyage. Suite à la visite pour le moins inquiétante que ceux-ci leur avaient faite la veille, cela ne les enchantait pas outre mesure de devoir repousser leur départ clandestin.

– Il faut les prévenir.

Aya hocha la tête, lentement. Il réfléchissait.

– Tu fréquentes toujours Schuldig ?

Yohji soupira, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui mentir s'il connaissait déjà la vérité.

– Effectivement.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit qu'ils avaient donné de leurs nouvelles ? Omi s'inquiétait.

– Brad n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

– Préviens-les. Discrètement.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans l'expectative, attendant désespérément des nouvelles de leurs plus jeunes amis. Aucune information ne filtrait les concernant, et les aides-soignants se contentaient de les exhorter à la patience en attendant le verdict. Ils se préparaient à passer une nuit blanche en perspective.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, la situation n'avait pas évolué. Omi dormait en quasi permanence, épuisé. Personne dans la base médicale de Kritiker ne savait pourquoi il crachait autant de sang et ne gardait aucune nourriture. Ils n'avaient aucune explication à son état. Ken, quant à lui, s'était vu contraint et forcé de rester à l'hôpital en observation, vu son état qui se dégradait de jour en jour. Son état de fatigue chronique et ses accès de nausées répétées l'avait également plongé dans un état certain de faiblesse.

Ca faisait une dizaine de jours maintenant qu'Omi et Ken étaient hospitalisés. Un jour qu'Aya et Yohji leur rendaient visite cependant, le brun afficha un comportement pour le moins inhabituel. Omi était profondément endormi, comme souvent à présent. Aya et Yohji tenaient donc plus particulièrement compagnie à l'ex-footballeur mais il se faisait tard et il était pour eux temps de prendre congé pour la nuit. Ken les salua avec un léger sourire, faisant bonne figure malgré sa faiblesse, quand il rappela soudainement Yohji au moment où ce dernier allait refermer la porte de sa chambre pour le laisser une nuit de plus.

– Yohtan.

Aya et Yohji regardèrent en arrière, curieux.

– Yohtan, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Demanda t-il en espérant inconsciemment ne pas blesser Aya (ni susciter des questions embarrassantes).

Les aînés des Weiss échangèrent un regard et Aya haussa les épaules.

– Je t'attends dehors. Bonne nuit Ken.

– Merci, bonne nuit Aya, répondit le brun avec un sourire affectueux quoique nerveux.

Aya referma la porte derrière lui et Yohji s'approcha du lit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ken semblait particulièrement tendu, son regard faisait des va-et-vient entre plusieurs endroits, ne le regardant pas directement dans les yeux. Il lui tendit finalement la main, l'invitant à s'approcher au plus près, ce que Yohji fit. Ken lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés. Etonné, Yohji s'exécuta cependant. Le plus jeune leva un regard amusé sur lui et lui dit :

– Tu ne m'embrasses même pas ?

Yohji haussa un sourcil puis au vu de l'expression de son ami, se pencha sur lui.

– Pourquoi, tu veux un baiser pour bien dormir ?

– Ce serait bien, oui, dit Ken en passant un bras autour de son cou et en l'attirant vers lui.

Il colla ses lèvres sur sa joue, près de son oreille pour lui murmurer précipitamment quelques mots, ses lèvres dissimulées par les cheveux longs du grand blond.

– Yohtan c'est important tu dois m'amener un objet demain. On peut parler à voix haute, mais retiens bien ce que je vais te dire.

Yohji se recula un peu et lui dit d'un ton cajoleur :

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre pour toi dans ce cas mon cœur ?

Yohji s'attendait à ce qu'il lui chuchote de nouveau quelque chose mais en effet, Ken se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux d'un air taquin.

– Tu peux me faire un petit cadeau ?

– Bien sûr.

– Apporte-moi des fleurs demain. Avec de l'aconit dans le bouquet et du liseron aussi, c'est ma plante favorite tu sais. Il y a des graines de liseron dans la boîte à trucs d'Omi, il en garde toujours pour moi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

– Pas de problème, dit Yohji avec un sourire charmeur, je t'amènerai ça demain. Je dois y aller maintenant, Aya m'attend. Tu sais comment il est, poursuivit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ken eut un petit rire et Yohji se pencha sur lui comme pour l'embrasser, leurs visages là encore masqués par la chevelure ondulée du détective.

– J'ai compris Kenken, souffla t-il ses lèvres quasiment collées à celles de Ken.

– Bonne nuit mon cœur, dit-il en se redressant. Je repasse te voir demain, comme prévu.

– A demain, salua Ken avec un sourire.

Yohji sortit, le laissant seul dans sa chambre à se demander s'il avait vraiment bien compris ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. De son côté, le grand blond quitta tranquillement l'hôpital et alluma une cigarette une fois à l'extérieur, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers Aya qui l'attendait appuyé contre la voiture. Ils montèrent en silence, et une fois à l'intérieur, Yohji lui écrivit un petit mot lui signifiant qu'il avait à lui parler au plus vite dans un endroit sûr, tout en engageant une conversation quelconque. Aya répondit avec son habituelle volubilité, tournant néanmoins un moment dans la ville avant de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient passer inaperçus. Ils entrèrent dans un bar bondé et commandèrent deux cafés puis Yohji se mit à lui parler très vite de son entretien avec Ken.

Le comportement du jeune homme ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : qu'il était surveillé. Les deux aînés des Weiss étaient bien d'accord là-dessus. Il avait mentionné trois autres choses importantes : l'aconit, le liseron et la boîte à trucs d'Omi.

Les deux premières étaient des plantes, soit. La troisième était particulièrement symbolique. La boîte à trucs était le terme employé autrefois par Ken et Yohji pour désigner tous les bidules électroniques dont disposait Omi dans le sous-sol du Koneko, bien avant l'arrivée d'Aya. Cette boîte existait toujours, mais était maintenant remplacée par un véritable coffre tant il y avait de matériel. Quant à savoir exactement ce que Ken lui réclamait, il faudrait qu'ils recherchent la signification du liseron dans le langage des fleurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un nom de fleur été employé comme mot de code.

– C'est une plante grimpante, la logique veut que ça désigne l'attachement, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

– C'est évident. Je ne savais pas que Ken avait appris par cœur toutes les significations des plantes, dit Aya. L'aconit c'est la fausse sécurité[S1] mais à vérifier, ajouta t-il finalement.

– Et toi alors ? S'amusa Yohji.

– Ca me passait le temps.

– Moui. Son message est quand même préoccupant. Il vaut mieux continuer à jouer le jeu. Tu crois qu'on pourrait être surveillés au Koneko ?

– C'est possible mais peu probable. Omi vérifie régulièrement qu'il n'y a pas de mouchards dans la maison.

– Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ?

– Depuis que les Schwarz sont venus… Je lui ai demandé de scanner régulièrement le Koneko au cas où on serait sous surveillance. J'ai omis les voitures par contre.

– Bon, retournons à la maison alors. J'ai besoin de faire quelques courses, on fera un crochet par le convini.

– Si tu veux, dit Aya en se levant, prêt à repartir.

Une fois de retour au Koneko, Aya fouilla sous le comptoir pour y débusquer une énorme liasse de feuilles agrafées ensemble et cornées. Il sépara le paquet en deux et en tendit la moitié à Yohji.

– Aconit et liseron.

Yohji soupira bruyamment. Ca allait prendre du temps.

Ils se mirent donc à la lecture des quelques dizaines de pages qui portaient des symboliques florales et autres significations pendant un long moment, puis Aya, en désespoir de cause, décida d'aller fouiller dans la réserve se rappelant de quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile. Il y avait là un gros livre sur le langage des fleurs mais il avait un certain âge et on ne s'en servait plus au Koneko. Cependant, il contenait des informations plus ou moins rares sur la signification de certaines fleurs et s'ils avaient vérifié la signification de l'aconit qui était telle qu'Aya l'avait décrit, le liseron restait introuvable en dehors de la notion d'attachement.

Ils y trouvèrent finalement ce qu'ils cherchaient : le liseron était également un symbole d'espionnage, c'était bien joué. Maintenant, il allait falloir fouiller dans la boîte à trucs d'Omi pour trouver l'objet que Ken désirait. Yohji avait bien une petite idée.

– Je crois qu'il veut un des traqueurs de mouchards d'Omi. Il en a quelque part dans tout ce fatras normalement. Il veut quelque chose de discret je pense. J'en avais un que j'ai utilisé plusieurs fois, il ne bipait pas mais il clignotait en cas de détection… Un petit bijou j'espère qu'on l'a encore… Marmonna Yohji en fouillant dans le coffre à matériel.

Quelques minutes de recherches suffirent à lui faire pousser un cri de victoire. Il brandit un petit objet noir, a priori banal dans sa forme de walkman.

– Omi est un génie !

– Espérons qu'il fonctionne, dit Aya.

– Si je me souviens bien ça marchait sur batterie… Ah le chargeur est avec, on va pouvoir tester.

Et ils testèrent le petit appareil qui était par chance toujours en parfait état de fonctionnement. Encore une fois, le soin qu'Omi prenait du matériel venait de leur sauver la mise. Il était particulièrement performant pour détecter les micros et autres mouchards, et sa capacité de détection s'étendait même dans une certaine mesure aux mini-caméras.

– Bien. On y retournera demain avec le bouquet de fleur pour faire diversion, mais on n'a pas d'aconit… Faut pas pousser.

– Je me doute. Du lierre fera l'affaire, je doute qu'un docteur fasse la différence.

« Sauf s'il est docteur en botanique, justement, » pensa amèrement Aya.

– On fait quoi s'il est effectivement surveillé ? Il avait l'air angoissé.

– On avisera. Il se fait peut-être des idées à cause des tranquillisants.

– Moui… Lâcha Yohji dubitatif.

Aya savait tout comme lui qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Ken se fasse effectivement des idées. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes. Le lendemain, Ken les accueillit avec un sourire qui transpirait le soulagement. Aya et Yohji sentirent immédiatement le malaise du jeune homme. Pour être aussi heureux de les voir, il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose.

– J'ai pensé à ton cadeau, dit Yohji en déposant un baiser sur son front et les fleurs sur ses genoux.

– Elles te plaisent ? On n'avait pas d'aconit au magasin, Aya refuse de vendre des plantes vénéneuses.

– C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Omi en avait commandé pourtant.

Ken sourit en effleurant doucement les fleurs qu'il avait sur les genoux. Il ne connaissait pas la signification de toutes, mais il y avait une fleur rouge au centre du bouquet. La touchant du bout des doigts, il reconnut les pétales délicats d'un coquelicot rouge sang. Ardeur fragile et consolation. Peut-être pour le rassurer ? Il ne pensait pas que Yohji y aurait pensé, ça ne pouvait donc venir que d'Aya.

Levant les yeux sur son leader, la main toujours sur cette unique fleur rouge, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Aya se contenta de lui répondre par un très léger hochement de tête, presque imperceptible. Souriait-il ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il y avait quelque chose de plus lourd dissimulé dans le bouquet. Il toucha l'objet qu'il fit glisser sur ses genoux, à l'abri des feuilles vertes du bouquet. Le traqueur d'Omi. Pile ce qu'il voulait, ils avaient compris.

– Merci, dit-il en souriant aux deux hommes.

Il attrapa l'appareil qu'il glissa sous sa couverture, tendant à Yohji les fleurs pour qu'il s'en occupe correctement. Il haussa les épaules et les plaça dans la cruche d'eau sous le regard exaspéré d'Aya.

– Un vase, Yohji.

– Ben quoi ?

Aya secoua la tête en faisant le tour de lit, s'installant nonchalamment sur le bord. Il avait évalué la chambre. Les caméras si elles étaient là ne pouvaient pas être partout. Ken entreprit une conversation agitée avec Yohji tout en retapant ses oreillers pour les remettre correctement et passer le détecteur sur les coussins, les draps et la tête du lit. Un petit voyant passa au rouge deux fois sous son pouce.

Deux micros, au minimum.

Il échangea un regard presque paniqué à Yohji qui se contenta de lui sourire et de lui caresser les cheveux en continuant à bavarder avec lui, puis en lui reprenant l'appareil. Yohji poursuivit sa conversation avec Aya et Ken tout en scannant discrètement la salle de bain minuscule attenante à la chambre. Il y avait un mouchard sous le lavabo. Un autre au-dessus du miroir.

Quant aux caméras de surveillance, leur existence n'était pas à négliger. Yohji revint dans la chambre en se coiffant, faisant un signe discret à Aya.

« Deux de plus, au moins. »

Les deux Weiss restèrent jusqu'à la fin des visites autorisées. Comme la veille, Ken appela Yohji à lui et l'enlaça à la manière d'un amant, lui chuchotant rapidement ses craintes.

– Ils nous injectent des choses, ils nous prennent du sang. La nuit on me fait des trucs bizarres, comme des tests, je ne sais pas. Omi ne se souvient de rien, il est trop fatigué mais moi je sais que je ne rêve pas y a un truc pas net ici… J'ai peur Yohtan, sors-nous de là.

Yohji enregistra soigneusement chacun des mots de son ami dans sa mémoire, les y gravant avec sûreté. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec affection et fit mine de l'embrasser comme la veille avant de le quitter, déposant un autre baiser sur son front.

– Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, ça va aller mieux très vite, ils vont bien vous soigner.

– Vivement ! J'ai hâte de sortir, j'en peux plus d'être entre quatre murs, tu me connais.

– Oui. A demain mon cœur.

– A demain…

######

Ken se réveilla brusquement, terrifié. C'était la nuit. Il avait succombé au sommeil malgré ses efforts pour ne pas s'endormir, sans doute à cause des substances dont on le gavait. Il fut soudain frappé par une terrible réalisation. Il fallait qu'il parte avec Omi, ce soir, sans quoi il avait le sentiment qu'il ne ressortirait jamais de l'hôpital à part les pieds devant. Il savait que c'était de la folie mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici à attendre qu'on le découpe en petits bouts. Yohji avait dit qu'il le sortirait de là mais ses amis n'étaient pas venus le voir aujourd'hui. Ca arrivait parfois mais il sentait que leur absence était un mauvais présage, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il fallait partir ce soir de ce trou à rats. Il se leva, retira un peu brusquement sa perfusion en grimaçant et s'habilla rapidement dans l'obscurité. Puis il se dirigea dans la chambre attenante à la sienne où dormait Omi. Ken avança à tâtons dans la chambre sombre de son cadet. Il atteignit finalement le lit sans encombre et se pencha sur la silhouette endormie.

– Omi… Omi réveille-toi, appela t-il en le secouant.

– Ken… ?

– Lève-toi bébé, on s'en va. Allez, dépêche-toi.

– T'es fou… J'peux même pas me lever.

– J'te porterai, dépêche-toi Omi, vite.

Un fracas retentit quelque part dans le couloir. S'étaient-ils déjà rendu compte qu'il avait quitté sa chambre sous surveillance ? Ken bondit, armé d'un scalpel qu'il avait piqué, et un stylo dans sa poche. Il se tourna vivement sur sa droite. Il faudrait sortir par la fenêtre. Problème : ils étaient au troisième étage. Se penchant à la fenêtre tout en houspillant Omi pour qu'il s'active. Il eut soudain le pressentiment que jamais il n'arriverait à sortir par ses propres moyens avec Omi dans cet état.

– Omi, Omi écoute-moi ! Dit-il précipitamment en prenant le visage de son cadet entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

– Omi, tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas. Je vais trouver un téléphone, un moyen d'appeler les autres et je reviendrai te chercher, d'accord ?

Le petit blond acquiesça sans conviction, épuisé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'urgence de la situation et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retourner dans cette inconscience qui lui faisait oublier cette souffrance permanente qui était la sienne depuis plusieurs semaines.

Ken partit en courant de la chambre, son scalpel en main comme unique arme. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver face à un homme à la carrure impressionnante, un véritable colosse en blouse blanche. La lumière du couloir qui s'était allumée une fois qu'il avait commencé à se diriger vers le bureau d'accueil de l'étage pour trouver un téléphone s'éteignit brusquement et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Un bon point pour lui qui avait une bonne acuité visuelle nocturne en tant qu'assassin. Il bondit vers l'homme qui lui barrait la route en brandissant son arme, prêt à le mettre hors d'état de nuire et réussi à lui planter profondément son arme dans le cou. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'arrivée d'autres gorilles en renfort. Il se débarrassa rapidement d'un autre type en lui poignardant la main et en lui portant un coup violent à la tempe puis tourna les talons pour courir dans la direction opposée et se mettre hors de portée de ces gens qui ne semblaient pas lui vouloir que du bien. Il fonça dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte violemment quelque chose qui n'était pas un mur : les murs ne respiraient pas. Son instinct de tueur allait reprendre le dessus mais des bras se refermèrent sur lui dans l'obscurité et il se débattit avec violence, terrifié. Il n'avait plus d'arme blanche à présent et tira de sa poche le stylo qu'il avait volé à une infirmière. Il lui faudrait là encore crever un oeil à son agresseur pour un peu qu'il puisse lui faire face. Une lutte sans merci au corps à corps s'engagea mais il se retrouva très vite plaqué au sol avec un bras douloureusement tordu dans le dos. Il glapit de douleur et la poigne relâcha un peu son étreinte mais la masse qui écrasait sa cage thoracique contre le carrelage ne s'allégea pas pour autant. Il sentit une bouche se coller à son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots d'une voix basse et légèrement éraillée :

– Ta tension kitten…

– Farfarello !

Un petit ricanement lui répondit dans le noir, et il sentit en entendant l'autre se moquer de lui qu'il allait s'énerver très, très fort… Ceci dit, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était infiniment soulagé d'avoir un allié dans les couloirs obscurs de cet hôpital maudit.

– Lâche-moi, grinça t-il la joue écrasée contre le sol froid.

– Tu ramollis Siberian, chuchota une voix moqueuse.

– Je t'emmerde Farf, lâche-moi ! Ordonna t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le poids qui comprimait ses poumons se leva enfin et il prit une grande inspiration, soulagé de ne pas être tombé face à un ennemi. Farfarello était déjà debout derrière lui mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux assez violente au moment de se relever qui le força à se plier en deux. Un bras entoura sa taille, l'aidant à se redresser malgré les spasmes qui le parcouraient.

– J'vais vomir, informa le brun les larmes aux yeux en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Ses haut-le-cœur étaient douloureux et il sentait la bile qui remontait de son estomac le brûler comme de l'acide sulfurique. Une main glissa sur son dos, lui apportant un semblant de réconfort dans sa souffrance. C'était chaque fois pire. Bientôt lui aussi cracherait du sang comme son meilleur ami. Finalement, ses convulsions s'apaisèrent au bout d'interminables minutes, le laissant en paix pour les quelques heures à venir. Il passa sa manche sur sa bouche, dégoûté.

– Désolé… Bien sûr, tu n'as pas de brosse à dents sur toi ?

– Non.

Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire de Farfarello à travers ce simple mot. Il secoua la tête, peinant à se remettre debout. Le Schwarz ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, le laissant reprendre son souffle sans le presser.

– Pourquoi t'es là ? T'es tout seul ?

– Non. Schuldig est là aussi. On s'en va.

/ _On n'a pas le temps de tailler la bavette Farf, chope le gamin et on se tire._ /

– On s'en va, dit Farfarello en attrapant sa main et en le traînant derrière lui au travers des couloirs plongés de l'obscurité.

Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lumière pour se diriger.

– T'es nyctalope[S2] ?

– Schuldig me guide.

– Ah… J'me disais aussi…

– Je vois quand même mieux que toi la nuit si tu te poses la question.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Aboya Ken, vexé.

– Tu manques d'entraînement.

– Pff !

Farfarello s'immobilisa soudainement et se jeta au sol, l'entraînant avec lui tout en le bâillonnant de sa main.

– Il y a quelqu'un devant nous, chuchota t-il pour information avant que Ken ne le morde pour lui hurler dessus comme un chien enragé.

######

Une silhouette silencieuse se glissa par la porte entrouverte et fit quelques pas jusqu'au lit qui trônait au centre de la chambre. Quelqu'un était apparemment sorti précipitamment de la pièce quelques temps auparavant.

– Hey, hey, Kätzchen… Chantonna un télépathe aux longs cheveux roux en se penchant sur un jeune garçon assoupi.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du cadet des Weiss et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

– Allez Omi debout, c'est pas le moment de dormir.

Omi marmonna dans son sommeil sous tranquillisants et daigna finalement ouvrir les yeux pour voir quel désagréable personnage l'ennuyait pour la deuxième fois de la nuit alors qu'il avait tant besoin de repos. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur son visage sans le voir pendant un long moment puis il sembla finalement s'apercevoir de sa présence et le reconnaître.

– Schul…

– On n'a pas le temps de parler, coupa gentiment mais fermement le rouquin. Allez pitchounet debout… Je suis venu te chercher.

Omi tenta faiblement de se redresser mais il était déjà à bout de forces.

– 'Peux pas marcher, articula t-il en peinant à se dégager de ses couvertures.

– Je vais te porter, dit Schuldig en l'aidant à sortir de son lit, ôtant sa perfusion avec délicatesse malgré l'urgence de la situation.

Il fallait faire vite. Il ôta la longue veste noire qu'il portait et la lui fit mettre pour le couvrir. Ces blouses d'hôpital ne tenaient pas chaud et Omi semblait déjà frigorifié. Inutile de l'affaiblir encore plus. Le petit blond tripatouilla nerveusement les boutons du manteau et Schuldig vola à son secours pour l'aider à boutonner complètement le vêtement. Puis il lui ouvrit les bras avec un sourire amusé :

– Allez jolie princesse, je t'arrache à ta prison !

– J'suis pas une fille ! Protesta mollement le plus jeune en se laissant emporter dans les bras solides de son autoproclamé sauveur.

Schuldig quitta la chambre d'hôpital aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré, laissant pour seule trace de son passage un lit vide derrière lui. Omi s'agrippa faiblement à sa chemise, effrayé par la situation qu'il ne saisissait pas tout à fait. Il avait un vague souvenir de Ken tentant de le réveiller pour partir. Où était-il passé après ça ? Il était parti sans lui ? Il ne l'aurait quand même pas abandonné… Si ? Percevant son trouble, Schuldig s'empressa d'apaiser ses craintes.

– Il n'est pas parti sans toi. Le problème c'est qu'il s'est fait repéré en venant te chercher. Il a essayer de se planquer mais avec sa discrétion habituelle… Tu le connais.

– Il est où ?

– J'ai envoyé Farfie le chercher, ne t'en fais pas.

Schuldig se dirigeait à travers les corridors et les étages sans effort apparent. Il ne semblait pas rencontrer de difficultés à se déplacer dans la pénombre quasi absolue qu'ils avaient provoquée. Bien sûr, les médecins de garde avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire par les deux Schwarz pour ne pas être dérangés mais Ken avait fait un tel raffut en tentant de fuir les gorilles de la clinique qu'il se les était tous mis à dos dans sa course désespérée pour trouver de quoi contacter ses coéquipiers. Lui se dirigeait sans encombres vers le rez-de-chaussée quand il perçut un fracas innommable dans les étages supérieurs. Bien sûr, il pouvait s'agir d'autres malades, mais il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit le cas. Le télépathe préféra en déduire que Farfarello avait non seulement retrouvé Ken mais également un des infirmiers qui lui courait après. Il contacta mentalement son équipier qui le rassura brièvement, l'informant qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt avec le deuxième Weiss.

Schuldig rallia finalement sa voiture et installa Omi à l'arrière le plus confortablement possible. Il prit place du côté conducteur et attendit patiemment que Farfarello veuille bien émerger de la base médicale de Kritiker. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Le cadet des Weiss faisait de terribles efforts pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil et les deux autres n'arrivaient toujours pas. Il se retourna vers Omi, inquiet.

– Omi, je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font.

Omi ne réagit pas, se contentant de le fixer sans répondre et d'économiser ses forces, attendant la suite. Schuldig fouilla dans un vide-poche et en sortit une petite arme à feu d'un noir mat. Il la tendit au jeune garçon après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien chargée.

– Je te laisse ça pour te protéger. Si quelqu'un d'autre que nous approche et te menace, tu tires. C'est un automatique, tu n'auras pas à l'armer. Il est très précis.

Omi tendit la main pour recevoir le petit pistolet automatique et le manipula un instant puis hocha la tête.

– Ne t'endors pas, tu risquerais de te tirer dans le pied, dit Schuldig. Je te tiens au courant.

Sur ces paroles, le télépathe abandonna la voiture, laissant Omi aux aguets derrière lui. Il courut vers l'entrée de l'hôpital et passa la porte de service. Il allait se mettre à courir en appelant désespérément Farfarello via télépathie mais il aperçut finalement le borgne qui avançait d'un pas leste dans sa direction soutenant une autre silhouette d'un bras et traînant son fardeau qui suivait tant bien que mal.

Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en apercevant ses deux cadets et attendit qu'ils le rejoignent pour filer vers la voiture. Farfie poussa Ken sans ménagement près d'Omi qui tomba dans ses bras dès que Schuldig eût mit le moteur en marche.

– Ca va Omittchi ?

Le petit blond se contenta de hocher la tête, lui remettant son arme pour éviter tout accident et se blottit dans son giron, enfin rassuré de les savoir en sécurité son ami et lui. Ken s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège pendant que Schuldig filait à toute vitesse dans une direction inconnue. Omi effondré dans ses bras, il jeta un coup d'œil à Farfarello dans le rétroviseur. Ce dernier se retourna pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

– On va où ? Interrogea Ken.

Farfarello se contenta de hausser les épaules mais Schuldig daigna lui répondre.

– Déjà, au Koneko. Les autres nous attendent là bas.

* * *

**Notes :** Voui, j'approche du vif du sujet, je vous promets.

**Commentaires :**

[S1] De mémoire, s'il vous plait !

[S2] « Je le savais bien que t'étais une salope ! »  
« Mais non, nyctalope ça veut dire que je vois dans la nuit ! ». Oui, j'avoue elle était facile lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Ca y est ! C'est le moment du grand départ pour les p'tits gars. Et moi ? Non, je n'sais toujours pas où j'vais mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude pour être honnête.

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 6

Schuldig s'arrêta finalement devant le Koneko. Ils sortirent de la voiture, soutenant les deux plus jeunes Weiss jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Yohji et Aya étaient là avec Crawford et Nagi, au milieu de sacs et de cartons divers. Vu son état d'épuisement, Omi fut rapidement installé sur le canapé du salon et Nagi fut chargé de veiller sur lui en cas de crise pendant que les « grands » s'occupaient des choses sérieuses, à savoir, des bagages. Yohji et Schu étaient déjà en train de subir les grondements de Ken qui faisait péniblement sa valise.

– Allez cloper ailleurs. Y a des malades ici !

– Maw, t'énerve pas Kenken, c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as !

– Et j'ai quoi, moi ? Tu veux que je te vomisse dessus histoire qu'on soit trois contaminés maintenant ? Rétorqua l'autre méchamment.

– Ken, t'es crade.

– Tu m'énerves Yohji et je vais vraiment te faire mal si tu continues alors pousse-toi de là et fous-moi la paix !

– Mais qu'il est meugnon ! Grimaça Yohji en pinçant sa joue ave une immense sourire.

– Je. Vais. Te. Tuer… Ce sera très lent et douloureux mais je te jure que je vais le faire.

Schuldig ricana, ne faisant rien pour interrompre la conversation qui menaçait de s'envenimer et de finir en pugilat à coup de valise. Pressentant la dispute, Nagi leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du cadet des Weiss, qui regardait d'un œil morne l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison.

– Ca va Omi ? Demanda Nagi.

Omi hocha la tête avec un frêle sourire étirant ses lèvres pâles et sèches.

– Et toi, ça va ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers son adversaire de toujours et sa parfaite antithèse. Il sembla chercher un moment les mots exacts pour lui répondre, ne souhaitant pas lui montrer une faiblesse qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

– Ca va. Désolé pour le déménagement. Je voulais t'écrire mais Crawford a refusé.

– Ouais, j'imagine.

– Sinon, j'ai dégoté un nouveau jeu qui devrait te plaire vu ton fétichisme des trucs à collectionner, lança Nagi sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

– Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?

– Pokemon.

– Nagi ! S'écria le blond en s'empourprant légèrement devant la mine amusée du brun malgré son état de faiblesse.

Les deux plus jeunes continuèrent sur leur lancée en mode geek, complètement fermés au reste du monde non informatisé. Nagi tentait de lui remonter le moral à sa façon, et Omi appréciait l'effort du plus jeune qui lui faisait la conversation. De leur côté, les autres finissaient d'emballer les bagages prioritaires, à savoir le matériel informatique et technologique et les équipements d'assassin qui faisaient partie des éléments de première nécessité à emporter. Nagi s'était chargé de faire des sauvegardes de l'ordinateur des Weiss en l'absence de leur hacker personnel.

Les vêtements et autres objets quotidiens passaient en deuxième position mais les quatre garçons n'avaient pas tant d'affaires à emporter, fait dû au manque de place du Koneko. Les meubles furent donc abandonnés sans regret mais plusieurs cartons entiers de linges, vêtements, disques et autres photos et babioles furent remplis et scotchés en un temps record puis stockés dans une camionnette dont Schuldig prit le volant dès que le dernier carton qu'il fut possible d'entasser à l'arrière fut calé entre deux autres. Il devait emporter tout le matériel informatique et les supports de travail des Weiss et des Schwarz vers leur destination finale, quelques extras en prime. Il prit la route avec Farfarello, gardant un contact étroit avec le Koneko. Ils chargèrent également les voitures de Crawford, Yohji et Aya dans la mesure du possible. Une discussion s'engagea ensuite autour des deux roues des plus jeunes. Ken s'opposa catégoriquement à abandonner sa moto, déclarant qu'il les suivrait sur son engin malgré les protestations véhémentes de Yohji et Aya tandis qu'Omi décida de laisser là son scooter en se disant qu'il viendrait éventuellement le rechercher plus tard, quand il serait en état. L'heure du départ était venue et les Weiss se tournèrent une dernière fois vers le Koneko pour lui faire cette fois des adieux qui seraient probablement définitifs. Les Weiss échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis il fallut partir. C'est tout naturellement que Nagi monta avec Crawford. Yohji transporta Omi enveloppé dans une couverture dans la voiture d'Aya où il l'installa du mieux qu'il put. Yohji voulait absolument éviter que Ken et Aya ne se retrouvent seuls à huis clos. Cela ne pouvait mener qu'à deux choses : soit ils succombaient à leurs hormones respectives et se sautaient littéralement dessus, soit (hypothèse plus probable que la scène langoureuse qui laisserait pour seule trace une empreinte de main passionnée sur le pare-brise arrière embué de la voiture) ils s'entretuaient et l'habitacle du véhicule serait repeint en rouge sang, bouts de doigts et organes divers palpitants sur le sol en option.

Le cortège s'ébranla enfin et les voitures prirent des routes différentes convenues à l'avance avec les Schwarz. Pour plus de sécurité, seuls Schuldig et Farfarello allaient directement vers leur destination, détours à la clef. Les trois autres véhicules stopperaient pour la nuit dans des endroits éloignés les uns des autres à des heures différentes afin d'éviter toute filature. Bien sûr, ils étaient en communication quasi-permanente via de nouveaux téléphones portables à ligne brouillée par les soins de Nagi.

Deux jours plus tard, après plusieurs détours et autant d'arrêts et de changements de route, les trois véhicules qui se suivaient toujours à distance arrivèrent chacun avec plusieurs heures d'intervalle devant leur nouveau logement. Il avait été convenu par téléphone qu'Aya et Omi arriveraient les premiers pour épargner la santé déjà éprouvée du jeune garçon qui voyait ses malaises décuplés par le voyage en voiture. Crawford et Nagi suivirent deux heures plus tard, et finalement Yohji et Ken firent leur apparition en fin d'après-midi mais plus tard que prévu car ils avaient également dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois en chemin pour permettre au plus jeune de calmer ses nausées et de trouver des anti-vomitifs en chemin.

La demeure en question était très spacieuse, de style occidental, et avait la particularité de posséder un terrain relativement grand à l'abri des regards, dont l'accès était restreint par un lourd et haut portail de bois motorisé.

– Ils ne se sont pas moqués de nous. Ca va nous changer du Koneko tout ça. On va avoir de la place ! Dit Yohji en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur à l'immense portail qui interdisait l'entrée.

Il y avait même une caméra et un interphone. Le portail tourna lentement sur ses gonds : les autres les attendaient sûrement. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée jusqu'à la vaste maison. Ils pouvaient déjà compter deux étages et il y avait à vue de nez un grenier possiblement aménageable si on pouvait en juger par les petites lucarnes du toit.

– Yohtan, demande qu'ils ouvrent la porte, je me sens vraiment mal, demanda Ken en s'extirpant avec difficulté de la voiture.

Il peinait à tenir debout vu ses vertiges mais avait besoin de prendre l'air. Le plus grand lui jeta un regard empli de sympathie et lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réconfort, le regardant prendre des inspirations profondes pour contrer les vagues nauséeuses qui l'assaillaient.

– Ca va aller Kenken, dit-il en s'avançant pour ouvrir la porte.

Schuldig et Aya sortirent de la maison pour venir à leur rencontre. Le télépathe se mit en devoir de vider les quelques cartons entassés à l'arrière du véhicule avec Yohji pendant que Aya guidait Ken à l'intérieur en le soutenant à moitié. Le brun refusait néanmoins de s'appuyer tout à fait sur lui même s'il en avait besoin. Il aurait volontiers abandonné sa réserve envers n'importe quelle autre personne mais c'était Aya qui l'aidait et il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

– Comment tu te sens ? Interrogea Aya en le guidant vers ce qui semblait être un salon.

Aya lui trouva particulièrement mauvaise mine. Le voyage l'avait beaucoup éprouvé, comme Omi. Ses yeux bruns avaient perdus cet éclat pétillant qu'ils avaient toujours. Son teint de cire était alarmant. Quant à Omi, dans son sommeil, il était d'une pâleur effrayante. Si ça n'avait pas été pour ses épaules qui se soulevaient faiblement à chacune de ses respirations sifflantes, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort… Aya chassa rapidement ses idées noires avant que celles-ci ne leur portent malheur.

– La grande forme… Et Omi ?

– Ca ne s'améliore pas, le voyage a été dur.

Ken souffla bruyamment. Ca ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

– J'imagine… Grimaça t-il au moment où Aya l'aida à s'asseoir dans un canapé.

Le rouquin déposa une couverture sur ses épaules et il s'aperçut qu'Omi somnolait sur un autre sofa tout près de lui, pelotonné sous une énorme couette et entouré d'oreillers.

– Repose-toi un peu. On a meublé vos chambres en premier pour que vous puissiez vous reposer.

– Ah, d'accord… Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?

Aya hocha la tête :

– Je t'apporte ça.

Une fois sa boisson en main, Ken fouilla dans ses poches pour dénicher sa plaquette de cachets soi-disant anti-nausées et en avala trois d'un coup.

– Merci. Où sont les autres ?

– En haut en train de se battre avec vos lits je pense. Omi a demandé le deuxième étage, Nagi dort là aussi. Il y a aussi une salle de sport qui devrait te plaire.

– C'est vrai ? C'est cool… Quand je pourrai bouger quoi, dit le brun d'une voix faible.

Yohji fit bruyamment savoir qu'il mourrait de faim une fois le dernier carton jeté dans le hall d'entrée. Aya leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré par son comportement alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver.

– J'ai la dalle !

– On dîne dans une heure, tu survivras.

– T'es michant.

– Hn.

– Schu ! On a besoin d'aide en haut ! Appela Nagi des étages supérieurs.

– Mes amis, dit solennellement Schuldig en se tournant vers Aya et Yohji, le devoir nous appelle.

– J'peux pas vous aider ? Demanda Ken en se traînant dans le couloir.

– Va dormir un peu Kenken, lui demanda Yohji en le raccompagnant d'où il venait. Reste tranquille, on s'occupe de tout pour le moment, okay ?

– 'Kay Yohtan. Merci.

– C'est normal, murmura son ami en lui caressant les cheveux avec affection.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté pour examiner Omi qui commençait à s'éveiller, tiré de sa somnolence par leur conversation.

– 'Lut, marmonna t-il une fois qu'il fut tout à fait réveillé.

– Ca va Omi-kun ?

– Nan…

– Bon, je t'ai ramené Ken comme ça vous pourrez agoniser tous les deux. Si ça ne va pas, tu appelles, okay ? Reprit Yohji en s'adressant au footballeur.

– Ouais...

– Allez, à tout de suite, on fait vite.

– A plus…

######

La soirée arriva plus vite que prévu pour la petite troupe qui avait été occupée à monter les meubles indispensables et à déballer les cartons contenant les objets de première nécessité, à savoir vêtements, affaires de toilette et médicaments divers. En fin de soirée, Omi fut déposé dans sa chambre avec une alarme à disposition en cas de problème. Il avait été convenu que les autres passeraient le voir très régulièrement la nuit pour surveiller l'évolution de son état. Le deuxième étage serait probablement le plus calme et le plus adapté pour qu'il se repose considérant que seul Nagi dormait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. L'étage comptait également une autre pièce vide et une salle de bain, ainsi qu'une salle de sport partiellement aménagée qui n'attendait que quelques équipements supplémentaires. L'étage inférieur était réservé aux chambres du reste de la troupe et comptait deux salles de bains, chacune à l'opposé de l'étage. Crawford avait investi la première partie de l'étage, près de la chambre de Yohji tandis que Schuldig s'était installé du côté de la première et plus vaste salle d'eau en face de leurs chambres. Ken avait demandé la chambre la plus au fond du couloir en invoquant tout comme Omi la tranquillité pour pouvoir se reposer et considérant que la seconde salle de bain, quoique que légèrement plus petite, y était attenante, elle lui fut attribuée au vu de son état. En face de sa chambre se trouvaient celles d'Aya et Farfarello, quoique ce dernier avait relativement peu de chances de s'y trouver souvent, dormant très peu et encore trop fréquemment sujet à des crises de démence plus ou moins importantes.

– Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette maison Crawford ?

– J'ai mes sources, mon cher. Mais la transaction s'étant déroulée dans un secret absolu, nous serons tranquilles.

– Tant mieux, grogna Schuldig. J'ai pas eu le temps de piéger le mur d'enceinte.

– J'ai activé les caméras de surveillance. Elles ne sont pas visibles l'extérieur, annonça Nagi en sirotant un thé.

– Tu as mis en place l'alarme ? Interrogea Brad.

– Oui. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la tester, elle n'est sûrement pas infaillible.

– On s'en occupera demain, dit Yohji. Il est tard.

– Oui. La journée a été longue. Tout le monde au lit pour ce soir, lança Crawford. Et pas d'ordinateur, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Nagi qui s'arrangea pour garder un visage lisse malgré sa contrariété.

– Mais jette un œil sur Omi avant de te coucher.

– Okay, dit Nagi en saluant rapidement tout le monde avant de gravir les deux étages qui le séparaient de sa chambre.

Schuldig et Yohji invoquèrent une pause cigarette à l'extérieur pour échapper au couvre-feu tandis que Crawford et Aya remettaient rapidement de l'ordre dans la cuisine. Ken de son côté jeta un œil aux escaliers qu'il avait eu le courage de monter et descendre une fois depuis son arrivée pour visiter rapidement les lieux et sa nouvelle chambre tout en se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre pour trouver la force de les gravir à nouveau.

– Problème ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Farfarello qui l'observait d'un air désintéressé.

– Nan, l'éclate totale.

– Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

– Nan, grogna Ken en décidant d'attaquer la volée de marches qui le menait à sa chambre.

Il nota que Farfarello le suivait de près, sans doute au cas où il déciderait de faire un autre malaise pour qu'il puisse lui marcher sur la figure, savait-on jamais. Il se traîna lamentablement dans sa chambre, toujours suivi de son compagnon qui décida de se rendre utile en lui ouvrant la porte avant qu'il ne mette un coup de pied dedans pour l'ouvrir.

– Merci, murmura Ken en se laissant tomber sur son nouveau lit.

C'était le même qu'avant, tout aussi grand, à part qu'il était neuf. Tous leurs anciens meubles avaient été abandonnés au Koneko. Le sien était comme celui de Yohji : immense. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude d'aller faire leurs courses ensemble et le grand blond ne tarissait pas de d'éloges sur tout le domaine literie : sa spécialité. Autant avoir un plumard sympa quand on passe quinze heures par jour à pioncer…

Les Schwarz avaient dû meubler partiellement la demeure en accord avec Aya et Yohji pendant qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital. Il rangerait peut-être ses affaires demain, s'il se sentait bien, ou plutôt « s'il ne se sentait pas trop mal » était la formule la plus adaptée… Farfarello était toujours là, l'observant calmement.

– Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté.

Ken grogna en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller frais.

– Tu perds pas l'nord toi.

Un petit rire se fit entendre. Ken soupira et se redressa, s'installant contre sa tête de lit et fit signe à Farfarello d'aller fermer la porte de sa chambre. L'homme s'exécuta, glissant silencieusement sur le sol et revint se poster près du lit. L'autre le jaugea un moment, d'un air plus ou moins suspicieux.

– Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ?

– Pure curiosité.

– C'est vrai, t'es pas le genre à avoir d'arrières pensées toi ! Ironisa le brun.

– L'innocence même, rétorqua Farfie. Et le blackmail n'est pas mon genre, ajouta t-il avec une ombre de sourire qui découvrait un croc un peu trop pointu au goût de Ken.

– Mouais. Si je te raconte, tu me laisses dormir ?

– Possible.

– Ben assieds-toi, tu me donnes le vertige, dit Ken d'un air faussement agacé. Je te préviens, je ne répèterai pas, c'est assez pénible comme ça.

– Je t'écoute.

Ken inspira profondément, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir aborder la chose avec Farfarello bien qu'il le soupçonnait de déjà connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il décida d'opter pour la simplicité et la vérité. A la fin de son récit, Farfarello ne fit montre d'aucune émotion particulière.

– Avoue, tu le savais déjà.

– En partie.

– Comment ?

– Ca crevait les yeux, murmura Farfarello en effleurant son bandeau d'un air pensif.

– Pas de mauvais humour !

– Je vais te laisser dormir, dit l'aîné en se relevant. Bonne nuit.

– Okay, merci… Bonne nuit… Euh dis ! Je peux t'appeler Farfie ? Demanda brusquement l'ancien footballeur en se justifiant tellement rapidement que l'Irlandais n'en saisit que la moitié :

– Farfarello c'est trop long !

L'intéressé ricana gentiment, amusé au-delà des mots. L'attitude du brun avait une forte tendance à le dévier de ses grognements habituels pour le faire rire, souvent à ses propres dépens.

– Trop long à retenir pour ton petit cerveau de poisson rouge ?

– Hey !

Farfarello eut de nouveau un petit rire puis s'abaissa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Tu fais comme tu veux… Kenken, dit-il doucement, soufflant son surnom au creux de son oreille.

Le brun frissonna, presque violemment. Il acquiesça lentement, bouche bée. Farfarello lui dédia un sourire presque tendre, bien loin de ses habitudes.

– G'night Ken.

– A demain…

######

Les jours suivants ne furent que prétextes à chamailleries entre les leaders des deux groupes : chacun pensait savoir ce qui était le mieux à faire et campait sur ses positions quel que soit le sujet. Yohji et Schuldig tentaient péniblement de détendre l'atmosphère tout en faisant des allées et venues incessantes entre les chambres des deux Weiss les plus malades. Farfarello se contentait d'être perdu dans son monde et de tenir compagnie à Nagi quand il s'en sentait l'envie. L'installation du groupe dans la nouvelle demeure ne se fit donc pas sans heurts mais relativement bien : il n'y eu en effet aucune perte humaine à déplorer.

Lors d'un repas où ils étaient tous présent : Omi se sentait sensiblement mieux et avait accepté de descendre à table, sans pour autant promettre d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Aya tentait de le convaincre d'avaler quelque chose sans aucun succès tandis que Crawford portait une assiette pleine à leur psychopathe atteint de neuropathie sensitive qui se terrait quelque part dans le jardin. Farfarello refusait souvent de manger en présence de plusieurs personnes, notamment étrangères à Schwarz. Ca le dérangeait, sans que Brad ait pu trouver une explication logique à cela durant les années où il avait vécu avec lui. Il le trouva finalement en train d'inspecter avec curiosité les hautes palissades qui entouraient le terrain.

– Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Farfarello ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

– Farfarello, je te parle.

– Oui. Merci, ajouta t-il finalement après un temps de pause certain.

– Hm. Tu pourrais dîner à table un jour.

Le jeune homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant suivre des yeux quelque chose qui courait au ras du sol. Brad l'imita, cherchant l'invisible musaraigne qui avait attiré l'attention de son équipier. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien. Enfin, rien que lui pouvait voir ou entendre. Farfarello était un cas bien à part dans sa petite troupe de prodiges.

– Hm mh…

Crawford l'observa encore un moment poursuivre son inspection minutieuse puis tourna les talons, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger son équipier aux tendances légèrement obsessionnelles voire psychotiques. Il réintégra la maison pour voir que finalement, après un nombre incalculable de supplications de ses amis, le cadet des Weiss avait accepté de grignoter quelque chose. Crawford décida d'y voir une amélioration de son état et tendit la main pour se servir un verre d'eau quand un pressentiment fugitif mais puissant le fit lâcher son verre pour courir vers Omi une fraction de seconde avant que celui-ci ne se mette à hurler comme un possédé en pointant un doigt d'un air horrifié devant lui. L'affolement gagna vite la table et la confusion la plus totale s'installa quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Schuldig se rue auprès de son leader et pose une main sur le front d'Omi. Le contact physique devait lui permettre une connexion rapide avec l'esprit de l'adolescent mais le monde chaotique dans lequel il plongea l'espace d'une seconde le fit rapidement lâcher prise. Il se rejeta en arrière, le souffle coupé.

Le petit blond continuait à hurler et à se débattre comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il était aux prises avec un monstre invisible et terrifiant. Crawford tenta instinctivement de l'immobiliser pour ne pas qu'il se blesse mais il lui fallut pour y parvenir l'aide de Yohji et Aya.

Secoué, Schuldig mit un moment à retrouver sa capacité à parler et tenta d'articuler rapidement quelque chose à l'attention de Brad. Il s'aperçut qu'il était tellement sonné qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe intelligible. Il sentit de petites mains invisibles l'aider à se redresser et tourna machinalement la tête pour voir Nagi à ses côtés.

– Nag… Assomme-le.

– Pardon ?

– Assomme-le… Il faut… K.O.

Nagi se tourna instinctivement vers Crawford pour voir s'il avait entendu. Bien sûr, Crawford entendait toujours. Ce fut très rapide. Un coup bien placé, un choc étouffé et les cris d'horreur moururent subitement dans la gorge d'Omi, son corps fragile perdant toute résistance dans les bras de Crawford comme une poupée désarticulée. Yohji fixa un moment le corps inanimé de son plus jeune ami avant d'échanger un regard avec Brad. L'Américain lui renvoya un regard qui lui sembla empli d'une inquiétude fugace mais bien présente. Il se redressa en emportant Omi avec lui, faisant signe à Schuldig qui s'était finalement relevé de le suivre.

Aya abandonna rapidement sa position agenouillée sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine pour leur emboîter le pas, invitant Yohji à l'imiter d'un regard. Nagi et Ken se contentèrent d'observer la scène, quelques peu désemparés. Farfarello fit son apparition, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Nagi fixa son attention sur lui, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à agir ou parler. Farfarello laissa son regard glisser sur la scène de la cuisine, notant que les protagonistes ayant quitté la scène avaient cependant oublié deux de leurs compagnons. Il dénombra deux assiettes pleines et à peine entamées ainsi qu'une troisième quasiment vide.

– Vous devriez finir de manger, dit-il simplement.

Ken se contenta de le fixer d'un regard qui lui intimait de se mêler de ses oignons mais Nagi se mit à protester.

– Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Ne parle pas de nourriture !

Farfarello haussa légèrement un sourcil d'un air plus ou moins désintéressé.

– Il ne guérira pas. Et toi tu vas maigrir.

– Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Ken à voix basse en ignorant le dernier commentaire de l'Irlandais (que Nagi, lui, ne manqua pas de relever).

– Non.

– Mouais. J'me sens un peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse sur ce coup-là, observa t-il en se tournant vers Nagi.

Le petit brun se laissa choir plutôt qu'il ne se rassit sur sa chaise en soupirant.

– De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça, commenta-t-il avec une touche d'amertume dans la voix.

– A la maison, c'est pareil aussi… Enfin, « la maison »…

Nagi lui jeta un regard empli de sympathie.

– Oui, on n'en a plus de maison[S1] …

– C'est ici maintenant. « La maison », intervint Farfarello en vagabondant dans la pièce sans même donner l'impression de les écouter.

– Quoi, t'as déjà adopté l'endroit ? J'suis impressionné, railla le cadet des Schwarz.

– On va y être longtemps. Autant s'habituer maintenant.

– Tu as l'air d'être rudement au courant, observa Nagi d'un air soupçonneux.

Farfarello savait quelque chose et il allait le lui faire cracher, arrachage d'ongles et scalp des poils de nez à la clef s'il le fallait. L'Irlandais se contenta de l'ignorer ouvertement : il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard puis Nagi se mit à débarrasser la table sans un mot, assisté du Weiss. Il semblait que personne ne mangerait plus ce soir. Aya fit bientôt son retour dans la cuisine, à la recherche de son équipier manquant. Avisant Farfarello qui était revenu, Ken et Nagi en plein rangement, il se décida finalement à prendre la parole :

– Omi dort pour le moment. Crawford pense qu'il a vu quelque chose.

– Quoi ? Il hallucine ?

– Non. Il voit, rectifia Farfarello. L'éveil commence.

Nagi lui jeta un regard désapprobateur en biais. Ce n'était pas à Farfie d'annoncer cela aux Weiss. L'intéressé continua d'ignorer son cadet sans ciller.

– L'éveil de quoi ? Interrogea Aya d'un ton qui se durcissait, persuadé que les Schwarz lui cachaient quelque chose depuis un certain temps déjà.

– De son nouveau lui, répondit l'aliéné avec un regard entendu à Nagi qui pinça les lèvres.

Crawford ne tarda pas à réapparaître, suivi de sa cour habituelle, à savoir Yohji et Schuldig et contempla un moment les Weiss à présent au nombre de trois.

– Tu nous expliques, Crawford ? Demanda Aya d'un ton plus ou moins rendu cassant par l'inquiétude.

– C'est la phase d'éveil. Omi est en train de changer. Vous allez suivre le même chemin.

– Changer comment ? Insista le leader des Weiss qui sentait poindre l'énervement.

– On va pas se transformer en monstres ?

Tous comprirent à quoi l'exclamation de Yohji faisait allusion : aux créatures monstrueuses et difformes engendrées par Masafumi Takatori au cours de ses expériences délirantes. Crawford s'installa sur une chaise et se pinça le haut du nez avec lassitude.

– Non, pas comme ça Yohji, sinon nous ne serions pas là pour vous aider. Disons que je n'en sais pas vraiment plus que vous si ce n'est qu'Omi vient de confirmer mon hypothèse : vous êtes sur le point de développer de nouvelles habilités, et tout se passe dans votre cerveau.

– On va devenir comme vous…

Yohji se tourna vers Ken avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Le brun lui renvoya un regard inquiet, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Le grand blond n'eut aucune peine à voir que la même anxiété s'était peinte sur les traits si souvent figés d'Aya.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Il a raison.

Les regards convergèrent vers Schuldig cette fois, qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

– Les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Et ça n'aurait jamais dû vous arriver.

* * *

**Notes :** Je vais nous épargner un commentaire aussi stupide qu'inutile… En un mot comme en cent… Mais c'est nul ! ***Va méditer sur sa nullité intrinsèque***

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Moi non plus j'en ai plus, ça nous fait un point commun.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Ah, chapitre sept, nombre magique par excellence… Ouais, bon, c'est pas ça qui va relever le niveau et ça va même partir carrément dans un délire pseudo-paranormalo-débile.

La routine quoi !

Sous la pression, j'ai fait un mini lemon dans ce chapitre. Un lemounet !

Merci à tous pour votre lecture et votre soutien !

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 7

– Les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Et ça n'aurait jamais dû vous arriver.

Schuldig les scrutait attentivement, bras croisés sur la poitrine d'une façon presque gênée. Crawford se contenta de garder le silence et d'attendre les réactions des Weiss. Trois… Deux… Un… Toujours rien. La nouvelle leur aurait-elle fait définitivement perdre l'esprit ? Pas qu'ils disposaient encore d'une quantité élevée de santé mentale équilibrée dans leur sac mais Crawford ne les aurait pas cru mentalement endommagés à ce point là.

– C'est impossible. Tout simplement impossible, déclara brusquement Aya avec une véhémence qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Nous ne sommes pas comme vous, c'est… C'est physique.

Ah ! Un Weiss avait finalement retrouvé son aptitude à faire fonctionner sa langue. Tout n'était donc pas perdu.

– Psychique serait le mot exact, Aya, corrigea Schuldig qui s'appuya contre un meuble d'un air abattu.

Une telle attitude était rare de la part du télépathe. Rectification, de la part des Schwarz. Brad et Schuldig semblaient particulièrement préoccupés. Farfarello s'en moquait probablement et Nagi n'y pouvait certainement rien, mais leurs anciens ennemis leur parurent soudain bien affectés… Du moins autant que les Schwarz pouvaient paraître affectés à propos de quelque chose concernant Weiss.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible, martela de nouveau Aya, incrédule.

– Comment tu expliques ce qui vient de se passer avec Omi ? Interrogea alors Crawford.

– Je… Je ne sais pas, la fatigue, la maladie, il mange à peine il doit délirer !

– Pas à ce point, où alors il est atteint d'une forme de démence assez grave.

– Et il a vu quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Sans doute quelque chose de particulièrement terrifiant vu sa réaction.

– Ca va nous arriver aussi ? Demanda brusquement Yohji.

– Il semblerait. Je n'ai rien vu pour vous, mais je sais que tôt ou tard vous ne serez plus de simples assassins.

– Pourquoi est-on malades ? Demanda Ken à voix basse. C'est ça aussi ?

– Juste Omi et toi ? Je l'ignore. On nous a fait des prélèvements… Divers pendant notre séquestration, expliqua Crawford.

Nagi jeta un regard affolé à son leader qui ne le vit pas et toucha machinalement le poignet de Farfarello pour chercher du réconfort. Un bras pâle et recouvert de pansements se posa sur son épaule et lui permit de se serrer contre son flanc. Schuldig lui dédia un sourire rassurant.

/ _Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Nagi._ /

/ _Et s'il dit des choses aux Weiss ?_ /

/ _Il fera attention._ /

– Je ne sais pas si Schuldig vous en a parlé, mais il fut une époque où l'armée de scientifiques qui travaillaient pour Rosenkreuz avait pour projet de créer des psychiques de toutes pièces dont ils pourraient décider à l'avance du pouvoir et du degré de puissance. C'était un projet qui portait sur ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux la Clef du Don. Un titre ronflant pour un projet mégalo qu'ils auraient finalement réussi à mettre sur pied, apparemment.

– Et nous ? Demanda Aya avec l'estomac noué, intimement convaincu qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse outre mesure.

– Il semblerait que votre employeur habituel ne soit pas étranger à ce projet. Il fallait fournir des cobayes forts et en bonne santé physique et mentale.

– Quoi de mieux que des assassins tenus en laisse par une organisation secrète sous la coupe du gouvernement, n'est-ce pas ? Cracha Yohji d'un air passablement écoeuré.

Crawford acquiesça en silence. Quant à savoir comment les Weiss allaient le prendre, il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir… Le play-boy du groupe se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec fracas, passablement troublé. Kritiker les avait vendus, trahis. Ils avaient juré fidélité à l'organisation qui leur avait sauvé la vie, donné une seconde chance. La seule contrepartie : ils étaient morts pour le monde extérieur. Ils avaient gardé leurs noms, unique trace survivante de leur précédente identité mais… Ils n'étaient plus que de vagues homonymes.

Les entraînements avaient suivis, puis il avait fallut rembourser la dette qui leur permettait de respirer chaque seconde : les missions.

Kritiker les avaient sauvés, cachés, entraînés, leur avait fourni une nouvelle existence et les avait protégés pour finalement les jeter en pâture à une immonde expérience qui leur coûterait sans aucun doute la vie. Yohji éclata brusquement d'un rire nerveux, pareil à un aboiement.

– Ah la bonne blague. Ca devait bien arriver !

Aya semblait pour le moment réussir à contenir son trouble mais il n'en fut pas de même pour Ken dont la respiration s'accéléra brusquement, suffoquant presque.

– J'ai besoin d'air… Laissa t-il tomber en prenant la direction de la porte.

Aya le regarda quitter la pièce puis reporta son regard améthyste sur le leader des Schwarz. Crawford lui trouva un air d'enfant perdu. On venait de lui arracher ses derniers repères, mais il s'obstinait tout de même à rester debout face à la tempête qui s'abattait sur eux.

– Je… Comment ça va se manifester ?

Un peu surpris qu'il pose la question, Brad remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux de jais.

– Je ne sais pas encore. De façon assez brusque, comme ce soir pour Omi.

– On y survivra ?

Schuldig détourna un instant les yeux mais se décida tout de même à venir au secours de son amant qui décidément, ne savait pas grand chose :

– On ne sait pas Aya. C'est une première, un projet secret qui aurait dû le rester. Votre disparition n'aurait alerté personne si elle avait dû survenir.

– Pourquoi nous alors ? Et comment ?

– Vous parce que vous êtes une matière première indispensable mais pas irremplaçable… Pour le comment, on pense à une exposition prolongée à un produit, un rayonnement peut-être… Quelque chose d'inhabituel qui aurait déclenché la « mutation ».

– En fait, vous n'en savez rien. C'est peut-être juste temporaire alors !

Ils pouvaient entendre l'espoir prendre une consistance presque solide dans ses mots.

– Oui, on peut l'espérer, reprit Crawford. Ca peut aussi vous tuer net ou à petit feu…

« Comme Omi, » sembla-t-il dire.

Le cadet des Weiss était dans un état critique, incapable de s'alimenter pour reprendre des forces. Il était sous antalgique en permanence car son corps ne cessait de le faire souffrir.

– J'y crois pas ! S'écria soudainement Aya en perdant son calme. Même pas en rêve ! C'est impossible !

« Denial. »

Le premier stade. Crawford poussa un soupir tout en échangeant un regard avec son amant. Schuldig haussa les épaules.

– Il faudra bien t'y faire.

– Mais on n'est PAS comme vous ! Asséna Aya avec obstination.

– Les choses changent Aya.

Excédé, abattu et en colère, Aya se tut brusquement et tourna les talons pour quitter la cuisine l'air visiblement renfrogné. Yohji suivit son départ du regard, s'attendant presque à entendre une porte claquer. Il n'en fut rien, ce qui l'agaça quelque peu. Il était à présent seul avec les Schwarz et réclama des éclaircissements.

– Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

– Certains, pour vos changements. Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est si ça va durer et si vous allez y survivre.

– Donc on a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête si je comprends bien ?

– C'est ça.

– Crawford, réponds-moi franchement : faut-il vraiment se préparer à perdre quelqu'un ?

– Vu les circonstances, Omi serait sans doute le premier…

L'Américain laissa ses mots en suspens. C'était l'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable au vu de ce qui se passait, mais qui, à l'heure actuelle, pouvait s'enorgueillir de connaître l'avenir ? Personne, pas même lui…

La fin de la soirée s'écoula dans le silence. Yohji enchaînait cigarettes sur cigarettes appuyé à la fenêtre de la cuisine quand Schuldig se matérialisa à ses côtés, le surprenant.

– T'as une clope ?

Yohji lui tendit son paquet et sortit son briquet, embrasant le bout de la cigarette[S1] d'une flamme jaune. Schuldig prit une bouffée et souffla sa fumée vers le ciel d'un air contemplatif. Le temps était frais mais le ciel dégagé. Comme ils vivaient un peu à l'écart de la ville, ils pouvaient voir les étoiles sans être dérangés par les lumières des lampadaires.

– Merci.

Yohji hocha la tête, en silence, les yeux fixés sur son ami.

– Ca va ?

Yohji haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas trop.

– Ca te fait peur ?

– Ouais.

Schuldig eut un sourire, assez triste.

– A nous aussi.

Yohji lui rendit son sourire. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Schuldig avait tant tenu à venir le voir quand il l'avait informé de l'état d'Omi. Ils étaient dans le même bateau et leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Il se rappelait toutes les réserves que Schuldig avait émises à propos de Manx et Kritiker pendant qu'il se remettait de ses blessures chez eux. Et à présent, tout devenait parfaitement clair, même les craintes qu'Aya avait consenti à partager avec lui sur leur sécurité qu'il sentait compromise.

Maintenant qu'il disposait de toutes les pièces du puzzle, tout était limpide…

Et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, lui apportant un réconfort presque immédiat. Il tourna la tête vers Schuldig qui se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

– On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour arranger les choses.

/ _Mais on n'est pas sûrs de pouvoir faire grand-chose…_ /

/ _Je me doute._ /

– Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est déjà gentil à vous d'être venus, dit Yohji en inspirant une bouffée d'air froid.

– Nous y sommes sûrement pour beaucoup.

– Ah ?

– On est quasiment sûr que les habilités qui vont se déclencher chez vous sont directement tirées des nôtres… Confia brusquement le télépathe.

– C'est pour ça qu'on vous avait fait des prélèvements divers, conclut Yohji en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Ton intelligence m'épatera toujours, s'amusa l'autre en finissant sa cigarette.

– Bof, tu m'as mâché le travail. Cela dit, je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient poussé l'expérience aussi loin. Après tout, tu n'es presque pas resté en leur possession et nous sommes allés chercher les autres assez vite.

– C'est vrai mais nous étions la finalisation de l'expérience. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pense. A notre connaissance, vous seriez les premiers êtres humains à avoir été infectés de la sorte. Il y a sûrement eu des sacrifices avant vous : c'est peu probable qu'une telle chose réussisse du premier coup, tu sais ce que c'est.

– Oui. Ils ont dû plus ou moins fusionner les deux projets dont tu nous avais parlé : implanter des pouvoirs aux gens dits normaux et monter une armée. Ca aurait été intéressant d'avoir deux équipes d'assassins surentraînés doués d'habilités psychiques diverses. Plus les autres gérées par Kritiker…

Yohji laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il avait du mal à digérer la trahison de Kritiker et se prit à penser que Manx et Birman, leurs complices de toujours au sein de Weiss, étaient probablement elles aussi dans la confidence. Ils avaient été abusés sur toute la ligne et ce, depuis le début.

– Je pense qu'elle était au courant.

Et il se rappelait Schuldig, qui déjà à l'époque, avait eu un gros différend avec Manx lors de sa venue et avait préféré se taire et se montrer hostile envers la jeune secrétaire de Persia.

– Bon, il se fait tard, dit-il brusquement en changeant de sujet, je fais le tour de la maison pour voir si tout le monde dort, tu viens ?

Yohji acquiesça et referma la fenêtre pour le suivre dans sa petite ronde d'inspection. Crawford s'était occupé du jardin, sa paranoïa galopante l'ayant poussé à refaire le tour de la propriété (comme tous les soirs…), plus ou moins armé jusqu'aux dents dans le cas où son système de sécurité n'était pas infaillible.

D'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas et même si aucune vision n'était venue le troubler en ses termes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mort d'inquiétude pour les jeunes gens qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité. Schuldig le taquinait souvent à ce propos : Bradley Crawford, le grand leader des Schwarz baby-sitter des Weiss, ça valait le coup d'œil !

Ils trouvèrent Aya dans la future bibliothèque, pour l'heure plutôt exsangue de ses livres, qui faisait semblant de parcourir un ouvrage sur la vie des batraciens pour cacher le profond trouble qui l'habitait.

– Il se fait tard Aya-kun, lança Yohji sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Le roux darda un regard violet sombre sur lui, peu enclin à aller se coucher de si bonne heure alors que tout allait de travers. Yohji haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

– Je sais, moi aussi, dit-il en réponse à sa question muette.

Schuldig haussa un sourcil à l'échange qui avait échappé à ses oreilles. Yohji ne lisait pourtant pas dans les pensées.

« Ca ne te gène pas, toi ? Tu n'as pas peur ? Parce que moi… »

Mais il avait appris à lire dans les attitudes de ses coéquipiers parfois peu loquaces en dehors des missions. Son expérience de détective lui avait appris à déceler le mensonge chez les gens mais les années passées au sein de Weiss avaient affûté cette capacité déjà bien aiguisée. Tout d'abord, Omi et Ken qui avaient depuis longtemps déjà leur propre manière de gérer tacitement leurs angoisses ensemble ou séparément, d'une façon quasi fusionnelle. Puis était venu Aya, leur dernier équipier, fragile au possible, qui se renfermait un peu plus à chaque contrariété.

Peut-être était-ce finalement pour ça qu'il était devenu, par la force des choses, le plus fin psychologue de la troupe. Il retira le livre des mains d'Aya avec un sourire :

– Allez, au lit. On a du boulot demain.

Aya poussa un soupir sonore, ne se souciant même pas de la présence de Schuldig à leurs côtés pour se confier à son ami.

– Je ne dormirai pas.

– Crawford te traînera à l'étage pour la nuit ou t'attachera à ton siège, alors viens avec moi.

– Hm. Où est Ken ?

– Aucune idée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait prendre l'air.

– Crawford le ramènera. Au pire, j'enverrai Fa… Ben tiens, il est où celui-là?

Aya et Yohji lui renvoyèrent un regard ignorant et il râla :

– J'en ai marre de surveiller tout le monde, je vais ouvrir une crèche, j'te jure !

– Garde-chiourme, c'est ta vocation, non ? Ironisa Yohji en jetant un regard en coin à Brad qui venait à leur rencontre.

– Non la sienne, rétorqua Schu en pointant son leader du doigt qui arrivait silencieusement dans son dos.

Bien sûr, il l'avait sentit approcher car Brad en avait décidé ainsi. En temps normal, il était non seulement silencieux dans le moindre de ses mouvements mais en plus il n'émettait quasiment aucune pensée parasite.

– Tu n'es pas capable de garder un poisson rouge dans son bocal alors le reste…

Schuldig émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « pfff » mais laissa son leader et néanmoins ami/amant (rayer la mention inutile), poursuivre :

– Farfarello et Ken sont dehors, dit-il à l'intention d'Aya qui allait justement ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser la question.

– J'en déduis que tu n'as pas réussi à les faire rentrer ?

– Ils jouaient avec une balle, je n'allais pas gâcher un moment si poétique, lâcha sarcastiquement le brun en croisant les bras.

– Si tu parles de ce sport qui consiste à taper dans un ballon noir et blanc avec les pieds, c'est du football Crawford.

– Merci Schuldig pour cet éclaircissement indispensable à ma culture personnelle.

– C'est gratuit. Pis tu peux pas savoir, t'es américain après tout, ricana le roux. On n'peut pas être le roi du burger et un as du sport !

– Laisse _mon_ football où il est et va te coucher. D'ailleurs, tout le monde monte à l'étage, je dois vérifier les issues.

Des voix les interrompirent justement, provenant de l'entrée. Apparemment, le petit match était terminé. Farfarello fit son apparition dans la salle emplie de cartons, rejoignant le petit groupe en pleine discussion. Schuldig nota avec un amusement certain que son pantalon portait des tâches d'herbe au niveau des genoux. Ken aurait-il réussi à l'occuper à quelque chose d'étranger à ses délires pendant plus de dix minutes ?

Voilà qui était un petit exploit.

– Alors, qui a gagné ?

– Pas de gagnant. C'est un match amical, déclara l'Irlandais d'un ton très sérieux.

Ken pénétra à son tour dans la bibliothèque vide, essoufflé et son ballon sous le bras.

– On dit un entraînement[S2] , Farfie, rectifia le brun en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

– Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir prononcer l'extinction des feux, déclara Crawford d'un air presque satisfait.

Schu haussa les épaules en même temps que Yohji. Ken décida de profiter de la présence du grand blond pour s'appuyer sur son épaule solide avant de s'asseoir par terre et d'y passer la nuit pendant qu'Aya jetait un coup d'œil envieux aux cartons emplis de livres qui n'attendaient que lui. Quant à Farfarello… Il était déjà parti !

Crawford envoya tout son petit monde à l'étage et fut surpris d'apercevoir Yohji et Schuldig s'attarder dans le couloir. Il dissimula à grand peine un sourire : cela faisait longtemps que Yohji ne leur avait pas fait le plaisir d'accompagner leurs soirées.

– Tu restes pas un peu avec nous ? demanda Schuldig d'un air presque perdu.

Il connaissait les faiblesses de l'aîné des Weiss et savait en jouer pour parvenir à ses fins. En l'occurrence, il souhaitait ardemment que Yohji passe un petit moment avec eux.

– Il est tard Schu, et les autres vont finir par poser des questions.

– Et alors ? T'as honte.

Yohji détourna rapidement le regard, gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Pas que ça lui déplaisait de rester avec Schu et Brad, mais la situation l'embarrassait face au regard de ses amis.

– Non. Aya est au courant.

– Oh ? Tu lui as dit ?

– Non, il a deviné.

– Et bien où est le problème ?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le bon moment… Omi est malade et tout ça…

– Toi, tu n'y peux rien. On ne peut que laisser faire les choses. Se ronger les sangs ne servira qu'à nous rendre malade alors bon…

– Schu, tu ne comprends pas.

– Tu m'évites.

– Non, pas du tout mais…

– Si tu m'évites, c'est quoi le problème ? Attaqua l'Allemand avec la ferme intention de le culpabiliser pour le convaincre de le suivre.

– Mais y en a pas ! Se défendit Yohji en levant les mains au ciel.

Schuldig suivit alors du coin de l'œil son amant s'approcher de Yohji par derrière sur la pointe des pieds. Il allait renchérir mais Crawford attrapa le bras de Yohji pour le faire pivoter et profita de sa surprise pour s'emparer de ses lèvres sans préavis. Le grand blond se laissa faire, bien trop à l'aise pour se dégager. Schuldig pouffa de rire en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Crawford (la plus grande et la plus éloignée de celles des autres) pour pousser le couple à l'intérieur d'une bourrade gentillette avec un air innocent au possible. Il se glissa à sa suite, apercevant du coin de l'œil Ken et Farf qui sortaient respectivement de la salle de bain et d'une chambre du bout du couloir. Il leur dédia un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil avant de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Ken se tourna vers son adversaire sportif du jour :

– J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai cru voir ?

– Il semblerait.

– Hm, j'veux pas savoir en fait. Bonne nuit, moi je suis crevé.

– J'en connais qui ne risquent pas de dormir, s'amusa le borgne avant de prendre à son tour la place dans la salle d'eau.

Du côté de la chambre de Crawford, les choses allaient bon train. Schuldig s'amusa de les voir lutter un instant entre baisers passionnés et décida de se mêler au jeu lorsqu'une chemise qu'il identifia comme celle de Yohji traversa la pièce pour tomber au sol.

Voilà qui allait être intéressant[S3] .

Après de nombreux jours de disette romantique, il allait être récompensé. C'est que Yohji faisait désormais partie de leur vie et que ni lui, ni Crawford n'étaient prêts à le laisser filer. Mais le Weiss avait une fâcheuse tendance à jouer à l'anguille, leur échappant sitôt qu'il les sentait trop proches de lui. En attendant, il était devenu un compagnon de jeu pour le moins très agréable. Schu ôta son tee-shirt pour sauter sur le lit à pieds joints mais fut rattrapé de justesse de la chute par Brad et Yohji. L'aîné des Weiss lui dédia un sourire désarmant avant de planter un baiser profond sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sentit les mains de Brad courir sur son corps et le débarrasser de son pantalon, un souffle chaud au creux de son cou.

Il n'en demandait pas tant, mais si Brad et Yohji voulaient s'occuper de lui en premier lieu, il n'était pas homme à protester… Il sentit une chaleur exquise l'envahir et mit un instant à comprendre que Yohji avait délaissé ses lèvres pour s'emparer de sa virilité sans plus de préavis. Quoiqu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Crawford en profitait pour dévorer son corps de baisers, et ces deux bouches chaudes courant sur son corps et entièrement dédiées à son plaisir suffirent presque à le faire défaillir[S4] .

Il décida d'accélérer un peu les choses avant de rendre les armes pour cette partie de la nuit et poussa Crawford sur le dos sans ménagement. Il se coula contre le brun, le taquinant du bout des lèvres et se délectant de sentir sous ses mains expertes le corps tendu et musclé de l'Oracle. Yohji s'était joint à lui pour prodiguer quelques caresses sensuelles à son aîné. Schuldig en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille sans que Brad ne s'en rende compte. Il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu et invita Yohji à descendre avec lui le long du corps de Crawford qui émit un râle de plaisir lorsque deux bouches avides et chaudes explorèrent soudain les environs de sa virilité dressée. Schuldig et Yohji jouaient avec son plaisir et ses désirs, s'arrangeant l'un et l'autre pour ne jamais le satisfaire complètement de leurs caresses. Soudain, le rouquin fut devant lui, happant son regard de ses yeux clairs, s'emparant sans autre préavis de ses lèvres. Yohji semblait avoir disparu et lui ne voyait plus rien, s'abandonnant aux étreintes de Schuldig qui s'en donnait à coeur joie. Une brusque chaleur l'enveloppa soudainement et son cri se perdit dans la gorge de l'Allemand. Yohji venait de s'empaler sur lui avec une ardeur qu'il n'aurait jamais attendue de lui. C'était donc ça que les deux play-boys complotaient dans son dos. L'aîné des Weiss commençait donc les hostilités, faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse haletant de Brad, déjà assailli par les baisers gourmands de Schuldig. Lorsque le blond commença de lents mouvements au-dessus de lui, Crawford gémit de nouveau.

Il était rare de le voir s'abandonner librement, et les deux complices s'amusèrent de ses réactions si inhabituelles. Brad Crawford ne se laissait jamais aller, mis à part en quelques rares instants… Instants aux étreintes passionnées dont Schuldig était généralement l'instigateur[S5] .

Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à se libérer en chœur dans un cri d'extase. Leurs attentions convergèrent alors vers le jeune homme alangui aux longs cheveux roux qui les regardait d'un air amusé.

Un éclat de rire retentit lorsqu'ils se jetèrent sur lui, le faisant faiblir sous leurs caresses sans merci. Entre deux étreintes amoureuses, Yohji le préparait avec attention à recevoir Crawford en lui. D'autres baisers intimes furent échangés et Brad profita d'un instant où Yohji et Schuldig étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées, leurs joues rouges et le souffle court pour graver ce moment dans sa mémoire : un moment où pour une fois, il n'était pas loin d'être heureux. Il eut un petit sourire en s'approchant de ses deux amants, se plaçant au-dessus d'eux pour leur dispenser quelques baisers passionnés avant d'échanger un regard enflammé avec Yohji. Il était temps pour eux de s'occuper de Schuldig, le catalyseur de leurs émotions, celui sans lequel rien ne serait jamais arrivé entre eux. Il était devenu petit à petit, le ciment de leur relation naissante et qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir[S6] .

Crawford s'insinua lentement en lui avec toute la douceur qu'il put trouver pour ne pas le blesser. Schuldig, sous ses apparences cyniques, était fragile.

Leurs étreintes amoureuses se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne les emporte finalement dans un sommeil bien mérité.

######

Ils se rapprochèrent toute la semaine qui suivit, incapables de se séparer les uns des autres la nuit bien que Yohji s'acharnait à mettre de la distance entre les mains baladeuses de Schuldig et sa petite personne. Crawford respectait son souhait de maintenir l'illusion pour ses coéquipiers. Aya était vaguement au courant mais il ignorait jusqu'à la profondeur de leur relation. Ken et Farfarello les avaient aperçus un soir dans le couloir. Nagi s'en moquait et Omi… Omi n'était plus en état d'être au courant de quelque chose. Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours depuis sa crise d'hystérie dans la cuisine mais son état n'avait pas évolué. Il restait dans un sommeil comateux et reprenait rarement conscience. Il lui arrivait de s'éveiller de temps à autres, en général pour trouver un de ses amis à son chevet. Yohji et Aya se relayaient constamment au pied de son lit, Ken ayant été évincé à cause de son état de santé et ce malgré ses protestations véhémentes. Lui non plus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et perdait du poids à vue d'œil.

Pourtant, un après-midi orageux alors qu'Aya se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau, résigné à ne pas aller repiquer ses trois pots de fleurs dans l'immense jardin entourant la villa, il leva la tête un instant, tendant l'oreille. Le tonnerre n'était pas loin, voilà qui n'allait pas arranger l'humeur ambiante déjà plutôt électrique : Crawford refusait qu'ils sortent jusqu'à ce que leurs « habilités » soient dévoilées. Le problème, c'est que ça pouvait se déclencher dans la minute comme dans six mois. Rien de bien concret en somme. Au moment où il formulait cette pensée, un hurlement fit trembler les murs. Yohji. Il lâcha tout et fit un demi tour direct et courut dans sa direction. Il croisa Schuldig sur son chemin. Le télépathe avait l'air complètement paniqué.

Les deux rouquins foncèrent au coude à coude à travers les couloirs jusqu'à trouver la source des cris qui les conduisirent au salon.

Yohji était à genoux sur le sol, les mains sur ses oreilles et il hurlait. Hurlait, hurlait, hurlait…

Aya voulu s'approcher mais Schuldig l'en empêcha en lui empoignant le bras sans douceur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Hurla t-il à son intention.

– Tu veux mourir ? Rétorqua Schu peu amène en désignant le phénomène qui entourait Yohji.

Des choses vibraient autour de lui… Des choses qui brillaient à lui blesser les yeux.

– Electricité, murmura Schuldig, sans lâcher le bras d'Aya.

– Merde ! YOHJI ! Hurla Aya. YOHJI TU M'ENTENDS !

Les cris inhumains du grand blond ne s'apaisaient pas… Il avait l'air de souffrir horriblement et nul ne pouvait s'approcher sous peine de cuire littéralement. C'était bien trop dangereux et pourtant il allait bien falloir faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que le mettre K.O. comme Omi avant lui pour apaiser le déchaînement de cette force.

– BRAD ! S'écria l'Allemand en sentant son amant approcher.

Si Brad était là, ça irait, lui il savait gérer. Le leader des Schwarz, attiré par le vacarme, prit rapidement connaissance de la situation. Schuldig et Aya lui apparurent plus désemparés que jamais, debout sur le seuil de la pièce où Yohji se tordait de douleur. Il pouvait tenter quelque chose, mais ça n'était pas sans danger. Mais Crawford savait par avance qu'il s'en tirerait sans égratignures. Il entra vivement dans la pièce sans se soucier des éclairs magnétiques qui explosaient tous azimuts. Il courut vers Yohji, jetant à temps ses lunettes et leur monture en métal avant qu'elles ne lui explosent à la figure, épargnant ses yeux. Crawford bondit souplement jusqu'au jeune homme, voyant son visage pour la première fois. Il était déformé par la douleur et couvert de sang. Le liquide carmin coulait en sillons morbides sur ses joues, pareil à des larmes noires.

– Yohji !

Il criait, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Brad procéda comme il le faisait avec Schuldig lors d'une crise de panique. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui, plaquant sa main gauche sur ses yeux. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui parler. La manœuvre ne fut pas chose aisée car Yohji était fou de douleur, se débattant, incapable de se calmer.

– Yohji… Yohji ! Ecoute-moi, il faut que tu m'écoutes !

– J'ai mal ! J'ai mal j'ai mal j'ai mal !

– Je sais Yohji, écoute-moi ! … Respire Yohji, respire !

Yohji prit une inspiration rapide, puis une autre, tentant de se focaliser sur le rythme que Crawford lui imposait. Calme et posé. Stable. Peu à peu, les hurlements de l'ancien détective s'apaisèrent laissant place à des gémissements peinés. Finalement, les phénomènes lumineux autour de lui moururent peu à peu, se résorbant dans l'atmosphère avec des crépitements désagréables.

– C'est bien Yohji, écoute ma respiration… Tu entends ? Murmura Crawford à son oreille.

– Oui…

– Ecoute. Respire comme moi… Ca va aller Yohji… Il te suffit de respirer. Détends-toi…

La voix caressante de Brad l'incita à se calmer peu à peu, recouvrant sa maîtrise de lui-même. L'Américain lui caressa lentement les cheveux, en un geste répétitif et rassurant.

– Ca va aller Yohji… Calme-toi.

Yohji éclata soudainement en sanglots, sans prévenir. Brad ne cilla pas, se contentant de le garder dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Le corps élancé du blond s'effondra sur lui-même, secoué par des pleurs de plus en plus violents. Crawford le força à se redresser un peu pour qu'il se retourne et lui permit de s'appuyer contre lui. Il était rare que Yohji fasse montre d'une telle émotion en public. Mais la situation l'avait écorché vif et c'était le seul moyen immédiat de relâcher le stress qui venait de s'abattre sur lui.

– Shh… Ca va, Yohji. C'est terminé maintenant, chuchota t-il d'une voix si basse que seul son vis-à-vis pouvait l'entendre.

Aya et Schuldig s'étaient rapprochés, les bras ballants, sans trop savoir que faire. Finalement, Aya s'agenouilla près de son ami et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Ca va ? Yohji ? Appela t-il d'une voix douce.

Yohji retint de justesse un spasme et tourna lentement la tête vers Aya. Le rouquin vit pour la première fois son visage ensanglanté. Il releva sa tête du bout des doigts, cherchant les blessures qui saignaient.

– Schu, va chercher la trousse à pharmacie, ordonna Brad en installant Yohji contre lui plus confortablement.

Le télépathe s'exécuta sans mot dire. Aya dégagea doucement les cheveux de Yohji collés à son visage et lui caressa la joue.

– Tu as mal ?

Yohji gémit faiblement.

– Yohji, réponds, demanda doucement Crawford.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant au sang déjà présent. Aya soupira. Il n'avait jamais vu Yohji dans un état pareil, si ce n'était après la mort de Neu.

– Ca va, articula t-il faiblement.

Schuldig choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, trousse de soin en main, avec Farfarello sur ses talons. Le rouquin s'installa lui aussi près de ses amis, et sortit de quoi nettoyer le visage du blond avant toute chose. Yohji voulut chasser les mains du télépathe en marmonnant qu'il allait le faire lui-même, mais ses mains tremblantes ne lui permettaient pas de faire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois ceci fait (tant bien que mal), ils s'aperçurent que les blessures autour de ses yeux avaient été provoquées par l'explosion de ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Par chance, ses yeux n'avaient pas été touchés.

Une fois que Schuldig et Aya eurent pansé les blessures de Yohji, Crawford se releva, emmenant l'aîné des Weiss avec lui. Ils firent quelques pas chancelants puis Brad enroula un bras autour de sa taille, le soutenant sans paraître fournir un effort quelconque afin de l'emmener au calme. Yohji inspira profondément en tentant de garder un soupçon de dignité et se força à avancer malgré la souffrance qui pulsait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts en semblant suivre les contours de ses moindres veines. Crawford n'insista pas, s'adaptant à son rythme de marche sachant qu'il n'accepterait jamais qu'il le porte même si cela pouvait leur éviter une pénible et douloureuse progression jusqu'à l'étage.

– Tu vas où ? Interrogea Schu, inquiet pour la santé de son ami.

– Le coucher. Il a besoin de repos.

Sur ces paroles, Brad disparut dans les escaliers, emmenant un Yohji particulièrement affaibli avec lui. Il était rare que l'aîné des Weiss se trouve dans un tel état de souffrance et que la douleur soit telle qu'il ne parvienne plus à la dissimuler à son entourage.

Une fois à l'étage, Crawford se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et déposa le Weiss sur son lit. Il l'aida à se mettre à l'aise pour enfin le coucher.

– Brad.

– Oui ?

– Il s'est passé quoi ?

– Ton pouvoir s'est déclaré. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je suis désolé, dit le brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air suffisamment embarrassé pour être sincère.

– Pas grave…

– Ca aurait pu t'éviter ça.

– Je ne sais pas. Tu n'aurais pas su empêcher son déclenchement.

Crawford inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il cédait à Yohji sur ce point.

– Alors dis-moi, ça fait quel effet ?

– J'ai eu très mal et tout s'est mis à exploser… C'était… Trop bizarre, expliqua le grand blond en faisant un geste vague de la main.

– Ca devrait aller… Avec un peu de chance, tu ne seras pas malade comme Omi.

Yohji esquissa un pauvre sourire. Le plus jeune membre des Weiss souffrait beaucoup et ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre que de le plonger dans un état comateux artificiel pour le soulager. Et rien n'y faisait.

– Tu peux dormir. Je reste là pour le moment.

– Pas de somnifères ?

– Si ça fonctionne pour Omi, ça peut ne pas fonctionner pour toi.

– Pourtant vous êtes tous sensibles aux antalgiques…

– Pas forcément… Heureusement, Farfarello n'a pas encore développé de résistance aux opiacées !

Yohji eut un petit rire qui se transforma en quinte de toux.

– Ah, désolé. Ca fait mal… Quand je parle.

– Hm… Je veux bien te donner du paracétamol. Après tout, ça fonctionne pour Schuldig.

– Merci…

Yohji passa donc les trois jours suivants cloué au lit, épuisé. Le brusque déclenchement de son pouvoir qui semblait pour l'heure tenir de l'électricité avait sapé toute son énergie. Et la proximité de Yohji avec le radio-réveil de Crawford avait conduit au grillage en règle de tous ses circuits.

Et ça ne devait être que le début d'une longue série…

* * *

**Note :** Bon, ben ça s'passe de commentaire j'crois.

En tous cas, merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça me fait toujours super plaisir !

Maintenant ben… Y a plus qu'à attendre la suite hein.

Alors, y avait des commentaires (puisque je commente à peu près tout ce que je fais) mais ne supporte pas toujours les formats HTML qui me facilitaient la vie à ce niveau là dans le sens où je n'avais pas à les resignaler à la main. Je fais donc un repère chiffré et en théorie pour vous… Ca ne change rien !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Le tabac, c'est tabou on en viendra tous à bouuuuut !

[S2] En réalité, je n'en ai fichtre aucune idée… Mon idée du sport se résume à muscler mes bras tous gras en ouvrant souvent le frigo.

[S3] De base, la fille elle a pas d'inspi pour les lemons à deux. Alors, à trois, tu penses ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ce coup-ci ?

[S4] J'avais arrêté là ce bout d'fic pour mon soutien moral, je vous cite le sms haineux que j'ai reçu dans les cinq minutes d'envoi du fichier mdr : « J'vais t'buter charogne t'as pas l'droit d'faire ça j'te déteste ». Bien sûr, moi j'étais trop fière de ma bonne blague ^^ bouhahahaha ! Sans rancune Dark-Géranium-On-Ze-Head !

[S5] Là je fatigue, quelqu'un pour me souffler une idée ? Non ? Bon, j'abrège alors !

[S6] Ho ho ! C'est que j'deviendrai poète moua ! (Tout pour éviter de retourner à mes écritures graveleuses bouhahaha)


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Bon, ben comme faut bien avancer, et après moult coups de pieds mentaux à mon auguste derrière, j'ai repris la plum… Euh, le clavier.

Alors, d'abord Omi, ensuite Yohji. Qui sera le prochain ?

Sinon, je ferai bien une vacherie ou deux à Bradounet. Genre, Nagi qui lui ramène un bébé bouledogue français ah ah ! Ca serait drôle. Enfin, pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, je vous envoie mon clébard via colissimo et on calcule combien de temps vous pouvez rester dans la même pièce que lui sans mourir d'asphyxie.

Pour ceux qui savent… Prions ensemble pour la paix à l'âme de Brad. Et de son odorat. Bouhahahaha !

Moi barge ? Noooooooooon.

C'est les effluves toxiques, ça m'a atteint la cervelle de façon irrémédiable. Enfin maintenant, j'ai une excuse pour être foldingo ah ah !

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 8

Crawford veillait de près sur les Weiss à présent. Deux d'entre eux s'étaient éveillés à leurs nouveaux pouvoirs et les deux autres pouvaient exploser à tout moment. Schuldig gardait plus particulièrement un œil sur Omi. L'état de l'adolescent n'avait de cesse d'empirer et lorsqu'il émergeait du sommeil, c'était pour vomir le peu d'eau que son garde-malade avait réussi à lui faire ingurgiter plus tôt.

Quant à ses habilités… Crawford savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un pouvoir aux effets physiques, ce qui ne laissait que la large palette des pouvoirs mentaux. Ca pouvait aller de la vision d'aura à la psychométrie en passant par la xénoglossie. Ils n'avaient donc plus qu'à attendre, mais le leader des Schwarz penchait pour des visions, vu sa réaction le jour où son habilité s'était déclarée.

Enfin, toutes ses hypothèses restaient à confirmer et pour l'heure, il devait focaliser son attention sur Yohji qui s'habituait assez mal aux changements qui s'opéraient en lui.

Ils avaient découvert, après deux jours que le grand blond avait passé alité pour récupérer, que sa simple présence pouvait griller les appareils électriques en cas de fatigue ou d'énervement.

L'apprentissage promettait d'être semé d'embûches. Tant qu'il était calme tout se passait bien. Une émotion un peu plus forte que les autres pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences… Notamment pour ses cheveux, fait qui ne cessait d'amuser la galerie au grand complet.

– ARRRRRGH ! RAS LE BOL ! S'égosilla l'aîné des Weiss.

– Pourquoi tu hurles ? Avait grondé Aya en le rejoignant dans un couloir.

– MES CHEVEUX ! Nan mais regarde-moi ça ! J'AI L'AIR D'AVOIR MIS LES DOIGTS DANS UNE PRISE ELECTRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIQUE !

Voyant qu'Aya retenait à grand peine un sourire, Yohji se remit à taper du pied, sa voix montant encore d'une octave dans les aigus.

– NE RIGOLE PAS ! On verra la tronche que tu feras quand ça t'arrivera à toi ! Ma vie est fichue si on me voit comme ça et ma réputation alors !

Aya pouffa de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il n'était pas très charitable mais voir Yohji rouge écarlate en train de glapir comme un putois avec ses vingt centimètres de cheveux dressés sur le crâne aussi sûrement que s'il s'était mis la tête dans un seau de super glue[S1] au réveil était un spectacle trop difficile à supporter pour ses petits nerfs fragiles.

– ARRETE DE RIRE OU JE TE PENDS AU LUSTRE DU SALON !

– Y a pas d'lustre ! Rétorqua l'intéressé, carrément mort de rire dans le couloir.

Schuldig passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, un croissant encore coincé entre les dents, venant s'enquérir de la situation qui menaçait d'être tordante.

– Ah ben ça y est, il a perdu la boule ! S'exclama t-il en apercevant le grand Aya Fujimiya se fendre de la poire sans plus de préavis.

Le leader des Weiss se força à reprendre contenance avec un petit raclement de gorge. Il se redressa avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres qui menaçait à chaque instant de se transformer en éclat de rire hystérique. Les nerfs sans doute, en conclut Schuldig en son for intérieur. Lui-même aurait bien rigolé un coup, mais il craignait que Yohji ne le prenne mal…

Farfarello fit son apparition à ce moment précis, traversant la scène sans s'y arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Schuldig, il laissa tomber d'un ton inexpressif :

– Sympa ta nouvelle coupe.

– !

Yohji s'étrangla, frisant l'attaque cardiaque et Aya toussa doucement dans sa main pour dissimuler une autre salve de rire qui menaçait d'éclater pendant que Schuldig, lui, leur avait tourné le dos pour rire tout son saoul.

Crawford soupira, attablé devant son éternelle tasse de café serré et son journal.

Y avait des jours, comme ça…

######

Aya était en train de faire un rangement drastique dans sa chambre habituellement si propre. Un rire lui fit tourner la tête et il aperçu Ken dans l'embrasure qui se contentait de le regarder s'acharner sur le désordre ambiant.

– Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu déménages ?

– Je plante des tomates, ça se voit pas ?

Un éclat de rire hilare lui répondit et il jeta un regard assassin au brun qui se tenait au chambranle pour rester à peu près droit sous les assauts de son fou rire.

– Arrête de rire andouille ! Siffla t-il en lui lançant un oreiller au visage que Ken ne fit même pas l'effort d'esquiver.

Aya soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir :

– Nan mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour être entourés d'autant de guignols ?

– T'as un mauvais karma Aya-kun, ricana Ken en s'avançant dans sa chambre sans dessus dessous, rapportant le coussin à son propriétaire et se laissant tomber sur le lit.

– Alors, tu fais quoi, dis-moi ?

– J'ai décidé de déballer correctement mes cartons.

– Tu ne l'avais pas encore fait ?

– Non…

– Moi non plus, avoua finalement Ken.

– Pourquoi ? Interrogea subitement Aya, curieux de savoir pourquoi Ken n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger ses bagages, lui qui était très attaché à tout ce bazar inutile qu'il conservait depuis des années.

– Oh, j'avais pas trop la forme… Et puis j'avais pas envie de plonger dans des cartons entiers de souvenirs périmés.

Aya examina le regard de son ami. Il disait certainement vrai. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage de vider ses affaires, un peu comme s'il campait ici pour une durée provisoire… Mais cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils avaient emménagés, il était donc temps de prendre son courage à deux mains et de tout ranger correctement.

– Pareil pour moi, répondit-il doucement. Et Yohji m'a fait la réflexion hier. C'est vrai que vivre entre les cartons c'est pas terrible…

Ken acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis, contemplant l'air désespéré de son leader devant la montagne d'effets personnels qu'il devait ranger, il proposa son aide. Aya, pris de court, balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant d'accepter avec un sourire. A genoux par terre et côtes à côtes, ils commencèrent à trier les objets divers.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et il faisait déjà nuit à l'extérieur. L'ampoule projetait une lumière blanche assez impersonnelle sur la chambre peinte en blanc cassé.

– Tu devrais mettre un lustre… Tu sais, genre une boule en papier blanc…

– Pourquoi blanc ?

– Je te vois mal avec un abat-jour orange fluo. Mais ça irait bien avec ton super pull, dit Ken souriant, désignant du doigt le vêtement fétiche qu'Aya trimballait tout le temps.

– Mais il vous a fait quoi mon pull ? Protesta Aya en jetant un coup d'œil à l'objet incriminé, à savoir, ce qu'il avait sur le dos.

– Comment te dire… T'as les cheveux rouge pompier et tu mets un pull orange fluo. Nope, ça va pas.

– Depuis quand t'es un expert de la mode ?

– Depuis que j'ai rien d'autre à faire que de me plonger dans les magazines de Yohji.

– Tout s'explique. C'est pour ça que tu ne portes pas les mêmes chaussettes j'imagine ?

– Hey nan, ça c'est parce que j'ai des chaussettes orphelines[S2] !

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement et plusieurs cris de protestations s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la maison.

– Ah, on dirait que Yohji a encore disjooooooncté ! Constata Ken, railleur.

– C'est ce qui s'appelle péter les plombs.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans la pénombre et partirent d'un grand rire en chœur. La situation était trop drôle et il ne faisait aucun doute que Yohji avait encore les cheveux dressés comme des baguettes sur son crâne d'œuf. Leur éclat de rire s'apaisa au même moment et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et Aya pouvait sentir le parfum de son compagnon. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Aya posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, leurs lèvres si proches, leur souffle se mêlant brusquement.

Ken bascula en arrière, le corps chaud d'Aya pressé contre le sien et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un moment de pure passion s'ensuivit, bouche contre bouche, leurs mains se cherchant, s'agrippant à leurs vêtements, fouillant leur chevelure en bataille.

Ils se séparèrent le cœur battant et le souffle court quand la lumière se ralluma, les douchant de sa lumière froide.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla Ken, ses mains crispées sur les épaules de son ami.

– Je ne sais pas.

Un murmure sincère pour toute réponse.

Aya sondait son regard, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il laissa ses yeux courir sur les lèvres rougies de Ken par leur baiser brutal. Ils haletaient tous deux, fébriles. De la folie, c'était un moment de pure folie. En tous cas, c'était la seule explication que son esprit fut en mesure de lui fournir. Contemplant l'acte insensé qu'il venait de commettre, une vague de panique le submergea brusquement, lui coupant le souffle.

Il se redressa vivement.

– Je suis désolé.

Il piétina un moment, faisant mine de sortir de sa chambre puis revint en arrière, indécis. Ken l'observa, s'étant redressé en attendant la suite des évènements.

– Aya.

L'interpellé dirigea nerveusement son regard mauve sur lui, le rouge aux joues, gêné au-delà des mots.

– C'est… Pas ta faute.

– Si. C'est ma faute. Désolé Ken.

– Attends !

Aya avait disparu, fuyant la personne qui le troublait le plus au monde pour aller se réfugier dans un endroit où nul n'irait le déranger le temps qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses sentiments déjà bien chaotiques : la chambre d'Omi, à l'étage supérieur.

Ken de son côté se retrouvait seul dans la chambre du rouquin, incapable de décider s'il devait rire, pleurer ou tomber à genoux et se mettre à hurler de rage vers le ciel. Il tourna son regard vers le bureau d'Aya. Blanc, tout simple. Prenant place sur la chaise, il inspira profondément puis soupira. Situation difficile. Il tendit la main vers le plumier en bois noir laqué et s'empara d'un stylo avec lequel il joua négligemment avant de prendre le bloc note qui était devant lui. Il réfléchit longtemps, comptant les minutes qui s'écoulaient, pesant le pour et le contre…

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, comme si cela ne s'était jamais passé.

Il devait rester une trace de ce moment un peu fou et irréel.

Aya le savait.

_« Aya,_

_Tu vois la porte en face de ta chambre ?_

_Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger tes cartons, je serai là. _

_Ne t'excuse pas._

_Ce n'est pas grave. »_

Ken suspendit la pointe de son stylo en l'air un instant. Une autre phrase le démangeait et il décida de l'inscrire, un large sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis… T'embrasses pas si mal !_

_Ken »_

Il pouffa de rire et déposa la feuille sur l'oreiller de son ami. Si ce mot tombait entre de mauvaises mains, c'en était fini de lui. Il imaginait déjà la tête décomposée d'Aya lorsqu'il lirait ces quelques lignes.

Amusé, il referma soigneusement la porte de la chambre de son ami et fila dans la sienne en étouffant un petit rire. Puis il redescendit au salon où il rencontra Schuldig qui était en bonne voie de se vautrer dans le canapé. Levant les yeux sur lui, le télépathe l'informa qu'Omi s'était éveillé depuis peu et qu'Aya était avec lui.

– Je monterai le voir un peu plus tard dans ce cas, je pense qu'Aya n'a pas envie de me voir.

– Oh, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'enquit Schuldig, dont la curiosité dévorante avait repris le dessus.

– On peut dire ça, murmura le brun en faisant un vague geste élusif.

– Allez, raconte !

– Non, plus tard peut-être.

– Ah pauvre de moi, y a pas de ragots à se mettre sous la dent dans cette baraque ! Geignit le rouquin en fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

Ken éclata de rire en s'installant à ses côtés dans le canapé.

– Yohji et toi vous faites vraiment la paire dans le genre grosse fouine !

Schuldig se fendit d'un large sourire, hilare.

– Je plaide coupable, Kenken ! D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…

– Où est-il ?

– Oh, il est sorti fumer une clope y a presque une heure pour se calmer… D'ailleurs, c'est plus une clope, c'est un baobab !

– Il le supporte bien ? Demanda Ken, faisant allusion à sa nouvelle habilité psychique.

Schuldig eut un soupir équivoque. Non, Yohji ne le supportait pas très bien : il était fatigué, énervé, et ne comprenait pas.

– Il s'en remettra je pense. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de gérer un pouvoir mental. Enfin, tu verras bien quand ton tour sera venu.

– Très sincèrement, j'espère toujours pouvoir y échapper, dit Ken avec un petit rire gêné.

Schuldig lui dédia un sourire compatissant :

– Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'Aya et toi allez y échapper. Ceci dit, on n'sait jamais !

Nagi fit son apparition dans le grand salon. Il semblait venir de la bibliothèque où Crawford avait pour le moment établit son QG le temps de déballer les livres et de les ranger dans les rayonnages.

– Hey Nagi-chan, quoi d'neuf ? Interpella Schuldig d'un ton enjoué.

– Je viens de déterrer un de mes DVD tout neuf… Il était avec les livres, je ne risquais pas de le retrouver.

– Montre ?

Le rouquin tendit la main pour examiner le résumé du film que Nagi comptait regarder. Ken s'aperçut pour sa part que plus d'une heure était passée depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec son leader. Il était resté longtemps, sans s'en rendre compte, dans la chambre d'Aya, à réfléchir. Schuldig, de son côté, poursuivait son étude de la jaquette, perplexe :

– Touilite ? C'est quoi ça, ça s'mange[S3] ? Lâcha Schuldig en exagérant volontairement sa prononciation juste pour le plaisir de voir Nagi partir au quart de tour.

– Twilight ! Touaïlaïteuh ! Tu sais le film ! Mais siiiii avec le gars qui a aussi joué dans Harry Potter même qu'il est mort !

– Nagi, arrête, tu me fais peur, fit Schuldig très sérieusement en posant sa main sur le front de son jeune ami.

– Débile ! Râla l'adolescent en s'ébrouant et en reprenant son film.

– Beh Nag, tu vas où ?

– Mater mon DVD[S4] avec Omi. Lui au moins, il a un minimum de culture cinématographique !

Schuldig le regarda partir avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, jetant un œil à la boîte du DVD. Effectivement, le gars avait une bonne tête de vampire. Le nouveau Lestat peut-être ? Il n'avait même pas parlé de la demoiselle pourtant bien mignonne sur la jaquette. A croire que leur mauvaise influence avait déteint sur leur plus jeune protégé.

– Mais c'est que la relève est assurée. Dommage, je ne serai jamais tonton.

– Bah, t'as qu'à adopter, rétorqua Ken.

– J'y pense, figure-toi…

######

Il y avait donc eu un évènement de taille dans la maison. Deux étages plus haut, Omi s'était réveillé pendant qu'Aya le veillait, suite à son petit souci avec Ken qu'il souhaitait éviter pour la journée. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Aya se pencha sur lui, sa main se portant instinctivement sur son front. Pour une fois, il semblait avoir une température corporelle normale. A la réflexion, il semblait bien moins pâle que la veille. Il décida d'y voir un signe de bon augure : si Omi se remettait, cela signifiait qu'ils survivraient probablement.

– Comment tu te sens, Omi ?

– J'ai mal… Aya-kun, il y a des choses… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Ca va aller, rassura Aya en lui passant une main sur le front.

– On sait tous les deux que non.

– Shh. Ne te fatigue pas.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Omi se redressa dans son lit, luttant un moment contre le poids des multiples couvertures sous lesquelles il croulait.

– Aya-kun…

– Hm ?

– Yohtan… Comment va-t-il ?

– Comment tu le sais ?

Omi avait été inconscient le jour où Yohji avait « explosé ». Comme il n'avait presque pas émergé depuis ce jour, les Weiss n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le mettre au courant. De plus, ils ne voulaient pas l'inquiéter inutilement ce qui n'arrangerait pas sa santé.

– Je… ne sais pas. On me l'a dit.

– Qui te l'a dit ? Demanda Aya, curieux.

Les Weiss n'étaient pas les seuls à se relayer au chevet du petit blond, mais Crawford avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il était inutile d'informer Omi, vu sa santé déjà instable. Ils avaient donc décidé qu'il était inutile d'ajouter à son fardeau en lui racontant l'accident ayant eu lieu quelques temps plus tôt avec Yohji. A moins que quelqu'un ne l'ait mentionné pendant son sommeil et que sa mémoire ait tout de même intégré l'information. Tout était possible. Il tendit l'oreille, intéressé. En tous cas, rien ne l'avait préparé à la réponse qu'Omi allait lui donner :

– … Ouka…

– Pardon ? Hoqueta Aya, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Omi devait délirer, Ouka était morte depuis bien longtemps. Il savait que la jeune fille avait été très proche de lui, dans tous les sens du terme, mais cette affabulation ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Ouka, répéta le petit blond avec plus d'aplomb. Alors, pour Yohji…

– Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

– Hm…

Aya profita de son réveil pour lui faire boire un peu d'eau, histoire de maintenir un minimum son niveau d'hydratation. Il était rare qu'Omi se sente suffisamment bien pour rester éveillé assez longtemps et tenir une conversation. Peut-être que son état s'améliorait. Aya tenta de s'en persuader, malgré ses appréhensions. Il n'aimait pas voir Omi dans un était presque comateux. Ca lui rappelait trop Aya-chan et ça lui faisait mal. Il avait passé tant d'heures à la veiller, à lui parler, à espérer qu'elle s'éveille enfin avec la crainte terrible qu'elle resterait peut-être endormie pour toujours, incapable de lui répondre.

Omi reprit la parole : il semblait bien plus en forme aujourd'hui…

– C'est de l'électricité, c'est ça ?

Aya acquiesça.

– Elle me l'a dit aussi.

– Omi, Ouka est…

– Morte, je sais, coupa le cadet des Weiss.

Ca n'avait pas de sens. Il soutenait que la jeune fille décédée lui avait parlé, tout en étant parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait disparu. Il décida de mettre cette étrange conversation sur le compte des antalgiques dont Omi était gavé pour la douleur. A forte dose, ça faisait délirer…

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable un moment puis Aya décida de tenter sa chance : peut-être que l'adolescent accepterait de manger quelque chose aujourd'hui.

– Tu as faim ?

– Hm… Un peu. Mais est-ce que je vais garder la nourriture ?

Aya haussa les épaules.

– De toute façon, il va bien falloir que tu avales quelque chose. Je vais descendre te chercher quelque chose, si tu v…

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte au même moment.

_Oui ? Lança Aya, sûr qu'Omi ne lui en voudrait pas de répondre pour lui.

La porte tourna doucement sur ses gonds et la tête de Nagi apparut dans l'embrasure.

– Bonjour euh…

– Nagi-kun.

Le garçon sembla hésiter un peu devant les deux Weiss puis se lança finalement.

– Ca va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Schuldig a dit que tu étais réveillé, alors je me suis dit…

– Ca va aujourd'hui.

– Tu tombes bien, je descends lui chercher de quoi manger, tu peux rester avec lui ? Demanda Aya en se levant.

– Euh oui, pas de problèmes… Enfin, si Omi est d'accord ? Hasarda le petit brun en dirigeant son regard bleu foncé sur la mince silhouette alitée.

Omi eut un sourire pâle, mais un sourire tout de même.

– Bien sûr.

Aya acquiesça et les laissa en tête à tête le temps qu'il aille chercher de la nourriture. Il est vrai qu'il n'accordait qu'une confiance limitée aux Schwarz mais Nagi n'avait jamais fait preuve d'agressivité envers un membre des Weiss hors d'une mission, et encore moins depuis leur agression. Nagi s'approcha du lit où Omi était assis. Il avait beaucoup maigri. Un seau était à portée de main, pour les nausées fréquentes.

– J'ouvre les rideaux où tu préfères rester dans le noir ?

– Oh, ouvre-les. J'ai besoin d'air, de toute façon.

– Okay, on aère la chambre alors, mais pas longtemps. Ca vaut pas le coup que tu attrapes une pneumonie.

Omi eut un petit rire en le regardant s'affairer dans sa chambre. Il savait que Nagi venait régulièrement le voir et sa chambre était celle juste à côté de la sienne. Chaque soir, avant de se coucher, le benjamin des Schwarz venait jeter un œil dans sa chambre, vérifiant qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Parfois, il était réveillé et le regardait faire, s'il n'avait pas la force de parler, à moitié abruti qu'il était par les médicaments qu'il absorbait quotidiennement. Lorsqu'il était capable d'articuler intelligiblement, ils échangeaient quelques mots. Nagi paraissait s'inquiéter sincèrement pour sa santé et lorsqu'il était malade durant la nuit, il était arrivé que le petit télékinésiste au sommeil léger vienne le réconforter par sa simple présence, passant une main sur son front ou dans son dos pendant qu'il crachait la bile qui lui brûlait l'intérieur du corps un peu plus à chaque fois.

Nagi déposa une veste de coton chaude sur les épaules du garçon vêtu d'un pyjama bleu avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand, laissant entrer l'air pur de la soirée dans la chambre.

– C'est pas faux. Mais je me sens bien aujourd'hui… C'est quoi ? demanda t-il en désignant ce que Nagi avait dans la main en entrant dans sa chambre.

– Oh. Je euh… J'ai apporté un film. Je me suis dit que ça te changerait, si ça t'intéresse.

– C'est une bonne idée, vu que je ne peux pas me lever de toute façon.

– Tu préfères peut-être te reposer ?

– Je dors tout le temps… Je ne te promets pas de tenir tout le long du film mais je ferai un effort ! Lança t-il avec un sourire radieux.

Ca faisait longtemps que Nagi ne lui avait pas vu une telle expression. C'était bon de retrouver le véritable Omi Tsukiyono, son adversaire attitré, plutôt que cette ombre maladive qui somnolait tout le temps. Il ne doutait pas de sa guérison, mais sentait que ça prendrait du temps.

Il en profita pour glisser le disque dans le lecteur de DVD et alluma la télévision. Aya n'allait pas tarder à revenir avec de quoi manger pour le petit blond, il lancerait le film après qu'il se soit sustenté.

D'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Aya qui transportait un plateau de nourriture, suivit de Ken qui était quand même venu jeter un œil sur son ami, se décidant à remonter avec Aya qui semblait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise pour une obscure raison. Tant pis ! Omi et Nagi ne loupèrent ni l'air proprement constipé qui s'étalait sur le visage du leader des Weiss ni le rougissement sur celui de Ken.

– Hey Omittchi, Comment tu te sens ?

– Ken-kun ! Oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas.

– Je n'ai pas trouvé Yohji mais il passera te voir dès qu'il sera rentré.

– Pas de problème.

Aya lui déposa le plateau sur les genoux sans piper mot : il avait ramené des nouilles bien chaudes, fruits et yaourts, un jus de fruit et de l'eau. Il avait même pensé à prendre un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat, les préférés d'Omi. Et il savait de source sûre que Nagi en raffolait aussi.

– Tiens, mange ce que tu veux.

– Merci Aya-kun, fit le petit blond avec un sourire.

– Hn. Pense à fermer la fenêtre Nagi, dit Aya après avoir jeté un œil à la chambre du malade.

Nagi avait pensé à l'aérer maintenant qu'Omi était parfaitement réveillé. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance de ce côté-là.

– Oui !

Aya leur dédia un sourire très léger, presque invisible et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Omi, prenant au passage discrètement sa température.

– Je vous laisse. Appelez s'il y a besoin de quoi que ce soit.

– Merci !

Aya tourna les talons et quitta la chambre le rouge aux joues, n'osant pas regarder Ken dans les yeux. Il prit la direction du jardin : prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. Ken haussa les épaules aux regards interrogateurs que lui lancèrent les deux hackers, signe qu'il s'expliquerait un jour… Ou pas :

– Si tout va bien, je vais vous laisser aussi. Je repasserai plus tard avec Yohji si tu es toujours réveillé. Bye !

– Bye Ken-kun.

– Tu lances le film Nagi-kun ?

– Vi ! Je ferme la fenêtre avant et c'est bon.

Omi se décala vers un côté de son lit, laissant la place à Nagi de s'installer et le petit brun lança le film. Ils étaient partis pour deux heures de romance entre un vampire et une humaine.

– Tu connais l'histoire ?

– Y parait que ça fait un carton alors je me suis laissé tenté.

– Le vampire est terrible ! Lança Omi.

Nagi lui dédia un sourire hilare :

– Je le kiffe ! Mais il vaut pas Jack Sparrow[S5] !

– Oui mais qui peut lutter contre Johnny Depp ?

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de partir ensemble d'un rire tonitruant et passèrent tout le film à commenter sur le romantisme dégoulinant du scénario en se gavant de gâteaux.

######

Aya retrouva Yohji qui errait à l'extérieur de sa maison, traînant son désoeuvrement dans la propriété.

– Tiens, Aya-kun.

– Yohji…

– Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, observa le grand blond.

– Je pourrai te dire la même chose.

– Ah… Je suppose qu'il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue. Désolé pour la coupure de courant, tout à l'heure.

Aya eut un bref sourire plein d'amertume.

– C'est pas grave.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à venir te morfondre dans le jardin sans même une veste par ce temps ?

Aya leva le nez. Effectivement, il faisait gris et assez froid. On était début Novembre, ce qui n'avait de fait, rien d'étonnant. Puis il soupira.

– Cœur qui soupire… Lâcha Yohji d'un air connaisseur et amusé.

– Ouais…

– Allons Aya, que s'est-il passé ?

– Rien de grave, je suppose… Il doit me détester, ajouta t-il après un moment de silence.

– Je ne pense pas, mais si tu m'expliquais ton souci, je suis sûr que je pourrai t'éclairer, dit Yohji en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans l'herbe un peu humide à ses côtés.

Aya s'exécuta, s'asseyant en tailleur aux côtés de Yohji qui avait étendu ses longues jambes devant lui. Il regarda vers le ciel d'un bleu d'encre en s'appuyant sur ses mains, inspirant l'air pur qui soufflait dans le jardin.

Ca leur changeait de la mégalopole, c'était sûr !

Aya regardait devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être songeait-il à sa petite sœur, si loin de lui à présent, quelque part en France[S6] . Crawford avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit mise en sécurité dès qu'ils avaient déménagé, pour ne pas risquer sa vie. Kritiker aurait très bien pu se servir d'elle pour faire pression sur Ran. Une fois Aya-chan et Ran en leur possession, il aurait été très facile de convaincre le reste des Weiss de se rendre… Voire même les Schwarz.

– Aya-kun, appela doucement le grand blond pour le ramener à la réalité tout en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

Il était rare qu'il emploie le « -kun » avec Aya, mais c'était souvent pour le taquiner. Le rouquin se tourna vers lui, ses yeux améthyste pleins d'inquiétude étaient saisissants par contraste avec sa peau de porcelaine.

– Je peux t'en prendre une ?

Yohji balbutia, étonné, en lui tendant son paquet par réflexe malgré sa surprise :

– Euh… Ben oui… Mais tu fumes ?

– Ca m'arrive, répondit simplement le roux en prenant une cigarette à son tour.

Yohji sortit son briquet et enflamma l'extrémité de leurs deux cigarettes, prit une longue bouffée et expira avec plaisir :

– Je t'écoute.

– Je discutai avec Ken, dans ma chambre… Il m'aidait à déballer mes cartons, pour tu sais… Ranger un peu.

Yohji eut un petit sourire. Il lui avait fait la réflexion la veille.

– Et là, la lumière s'est éteinte. On rigolait tout les deux, je ne sais même plus à propos de quoi et là…

– Tu ne l'as pas frappé quand même ?

– Non, je l'ai embrassé.

– Oh Aya !

Le ton était à la fois réprobateur et incrédule.

– Oui, je sais Yohji, je _sais_ !

Yohji ne put retenir un petit rire au ton dramatique du jeune homme. Il passa amicalement un bras autour de son cou et lui administra une petite tape sur l'épaule au passage.

– Et il a dit quoi ?

– Que c'était pas ma faute. Que ce n'était pas grave.

– Tu l'as voulu, non ?

– Yohji, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Je me suis jeté sur lui.

– Il ne t'a pas repoussé en hurlant, ni cassé la gueule. Connaissant Ken, c'est déjà pas mal.

– C'est tout le problème, j'aurai préféré… Je ne veux pas abuser de son affection.

– Ce n'est pas grave, il l'a dit.

– Tu sais très bien que c'est grave. Yohji, on vit ensemble, on travaille ensemble, on tue ensemble ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'être gêné chaque fois que l'autre est dans la même pièce, d'être embarrassé à chaque fois qu'on se touche !

– Oui, je situe bien le problème Aya. A part rester éloigné de lui, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Il entendit Aya pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme près de lui.

– Mais si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui sauter dessus dès que vous êtes tous les deux dans une pièce sombre, sors avec lui et on n'en parle plus !

– Hors de question !

A la véhémence du rouquin, Yohji comprit que ce n'était pas gagné. Ils se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps que ça en devenait insupportable. Officiellement, il n'était pas au courant de la déclaration que Ken lui avait faite mais bien sûr, il le savait. C'était un peu de sa faute d'ailleurs, lui qui poussait le brun à admettre ses sentiments aurait dû s'abstenir. Déjà qu'il était incapable de gérer les siens !

Il nota d'ailleurs que si Aya n'avait pas rangé ses cartons comme il le lui avait conseillé et s'il n'y avait pas eu de coupure de courant tout à l'heure, ça ne se serait jamais passé.

– Désolé Aya.

– C'est pas ta faute… Dit-il tout bas en haussant les épaules.

– Peut-être que si, à la réflexion, murmura Yohji en tirant sur sa clope, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Aya haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard en biais mais Yohji ne le regardait plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils finirent ensemble leur pause cigarette et réintégrèrent la maison. La pénombre s'était encore épaissie pendant leur petite escapade à l'extérieur et la fraîcheur était tombée sur leurs épaules, plus vivace.

Schuldig les accueillit avec un petit sourire, les informant que le dîner serait servi dans une heure, le temps pour Omi et Nagi de voir la fin de leur film. Le petit blond tenait bon jusque là, prêt à les rejoindre le temps d'une soirée pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze jours.

L'annonce de sa présence ramena un peu d'optimisme dans la troupe, et Yohji profita d'avoir Aya et Schuldig sous la main pendant une heure pour les traîner tous les deux au salon en leur proposant une partie de cartes. Ce serait une excuse pour remonter le moral à Aya et peut-être même permettre aux deux rouquins d'être un peu plus souvent ensemble sans se sauter à la gorge : connaissant leurs relations houleuses et les capacités de tricheries de Schu, la soirée promettait d'être animée !

* * *

**Notes :** Bon ben ça, c'est le chapitre à classer dans le genre : qui ne fait rien avancer.

J'accepte les coups de fouets, les jets de caillasses et jets de chaussons (je sui très douée au lancer de chausson, toute catégorie)…

Sinon, je m'excuse pour la mise en page un peu bordélique, mais j'ai toujours des difficultés avec le système de .

Si je saute du coq à l'âne durant les chapitres, c'est parce qu'il y a en théorie une séparation signalée par des sauts de lignes, invisibles à la publication sur le site (mais je travaille à la solution). Si le format vous gêne vraiment à la lecture (j'ai visualisé, c'est pas super confort), contactez-moi, je peux toujours vous envoyer personnellement l'histoire en format HTML.

Encore merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos encouragements !

Prochain épisode à paraître : bientôt (si, si, je mens pas j'vous jure, le temps que je finisse la mise en page mdr… Qui a dit « Dans 6 mois » ?) !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Pour faire une super crête, ni clou ni vis !

[S2] Chaussette orpheline : chaussette dont la moitié s'est perdue entre la machine à laver et l'armoire mdr.

[S3] Ah, j'pouvais pas résister yarf yarf yarf. La faute à mes copines un peu barges et folles de Robert Pattinson ! Bon, il vaut quand même pas Johnny Depp…

[S4] A l'époque où j'ai écrit ces lignes (Avril 2009 à peu près), le DVD n'était pas sorti mdr.

[S5] LE CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW ! Tiens, voilà que nous sommes suivis par des pierres, c'est bien la première fois !

[S6] Dans le manga il est spécifié qu'elle veut faire une école d'infirmières à l'étranger me semble t-il, je l'avais donc envoyée en France ! Bah oui, faut bien être chauvin de temps en temps !


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Alors, les pronostics ?

Qui passe à la casserole ce coup-ci ?

Oui, bon j'ai foiré mon précédent chapitre, je devais le faire et finalement c'était beaucoup trop long donc j'ai préféré le mettre dans celui-ci, je plaide coupable !

Allez hop hop hop ! Action !

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 9

L'état d'Omi s'était sensiblement amélioré au fil des jours suivant, lui permettant de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de ses compagnons, bien qu'il finissait souvent par s'assoupir sur l'épaule généreuse qui se trouvait à côté de lui à ce moment là.

Pour l'heure, la soirée était bien avancée et le petit blond commençait à piquer du nez sérieusement, s'appuyant contre Aya qui observait d'un œil distrait à la fois la télévision qui jouait en sourdine un vieux film comique, la partie de dames qui se jouait entre Schuldig et Crawford, et Nagi qui défiait Yohji à un jeu de stratégie nommé Reversi[S1] dans lequel il fallait placer un pion à chaque extrémité d'un alignement des pions adverses afin de les retourner pour les prendre. Nagi était encore en train d'encadrer une énième ligne de pions blancs appartenant à Yohji pour les lui retourner. Force lui était de constater que le petit menait pour le moment. Il n'avait pas saisi toutes les règles mais ça lui semblait suffisamment intéressant pour qu'il s'y intéresse ultérieurement. Il avait un livre ouvert sur les genoux sans vraiment parvenir à se concentrer sur les mots imprimés devant lui. Il décida de se dégourdir les jambes un peu, en profitant pour déposer une couverture chaude sur les épaules d'Omi à présent parfaitement endormi. Sa santé restait fragile.

Farfarello traînait à l'extérieur comme tous les soirs, semblant apprendre par cœur la configuration de la propriété jusqu'à la moindre motte de terre. Ken les avait abandonné plus tôt, se sentant patraque. Yohji l'avait envoyé se coucher avec une aspirine en début de soirée et il ne faisait nul doute que le brun dormait profondément. Il n'avait guère eu le courage de lui parler à nouveau depuis la semaine dernière où il avait légèrement dérapé… Ahem, dans sa bouche.

Aya dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds du front d'Omi. La fièvre n'était pas revenue et il dormait paisiblement. Une exclamation incrédule tira Aya de ses pensées. Yohji venait de perdre face à Nagi :

– Ah naaaaaan ! T'es doué Nagi-chan, reconnut l'ex détective privé en s'étirant après une demi-heure de bataille acharnée pour sauver ses pions.

– Merci… Dit Nagi du bout des lèvres, s'empourprant légèrement.

– Ah, c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris ! Déclara Schuldig plein de fierté.

– Toi ? Mais t'es incapable de tenir toute une partie sans tricher ! La preuve ! Accusa Brad en prenant le roux en flagrant délit de vol de pièces.

– Mais non Braddy, t'as une hallu ! Mentit effrontément le rouquin en planquant une poignée de jetons blancs dans sa poche.

Nagi et Yohji ricanaient dans leur coin et même Aya sentit un sourire le tirailler au coin des lèvres. Schuldig était vraiment impossible !

_/ Merci du compliment mon p'tit chat ! /_

_/ C'est pas un compliment. Ca veut juste dire que tu es invivable, / _Rétorqua mentalement Aya.

_/ Oui, mais avec moi on se marre bien ! Et attends de voir ce que je vais lui faire au Crawford… /_

Aya étouffa un rire en secouant la tête, décidant de reporter son attention sur son livre.

– Schuuuuuuuu ! Je vais t'étraaaaangler ! Grinça Crawford, une veine inquiétante gonflant sur sa tempe.

– Bon, moi je vais me coucher, annonça Nagi en se levant avant que son tuteur ne strangule effectivement leur télépathe kleptomane.

– On fera la revanche plus tard, proposa Yohji.

– Pas de problèmes, acquiesça le petit brun. Bonne nuit ! Ajouta t-il avant de s'éclipser pour monter se coucher.

Aya jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il est vrai qu'il se faisait tard mais pour l'heure, Schuldig ne semblait pas à court de facéties douteuses. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à aller coucher Omi dans son lit, il y serait mieux installé que roulé en boule sur le sofa. Etonnant qu'il puisse dormir malgré le bruit ambiant. Comprenez la voix de crécelle de Schuldig et son incessant babillage.

– Oh, une bouteille d'aérosol parfumé à l'orchidée de Pétaouchnock ! S'extasia Schuldig en ignorant ouvertement Brad qui semblait proprement sur le point de lui arracher la tête avec les dents.

Yohji sautilla en mode Tigrou-sous-acides pour rejoindre son compère de tou(s les)jours afin de se pencher plus complaisamment sur l'objet de son attention :

– Vingt-trois fois six ?

– Cent trente-huit[S2] ! S'écria Schu du tac au tac qui connaissait la réponse par cœur avant de se mettre à s'esclaffer bruyamment.

Yohji se mit lui aussi à rire, saisi d'une hilarité inexplicable, sous le regard exaspéré de Brad et celui plus ou moins blasé d'Aya.

– Nan chérèèèèèèèè, on dit : « Oh, pas plus tard qu'il y a vingt minutes » ! Reprit le grand blond en jetant un regard plus ou moins goguenard au leader des Schwarz.

– Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Gronda ledit leader dont la patience fondait comme neige au soleil.

– Ah, pas d'fausse modestie Bradounet !

– Ne m'appelle p…

– Bradinou alors !

– Yohji !

Les deux compères partirent d'un éclat de rire tonitruant. Aya se permit lui aussi de rire et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance lorsque Crawford se tourna vers lui en espérant trouver du soutien du côté du leader des Weiss.

– J'ai les mêmes à la maison, offrit-il pour toute explication.

L'Américain roula des yeux exaspérés et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, au bord du désespoir.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça, franchement ?

– Confie-les à un vétérinaire, je suis sûr qu'il te fera un prix de groupe pour l'euthanasie, lâcha Aya, pince-sans-rire.

– Tu crois ? Nan, il me faut un exterminateur à ce niveau.

– Hey !

Ah, les deux plaies avaient fini de se gondoler et leur prêtaient enfin attention. Il allait leur lancer une réplique cinglante de son crû mais se figea brusquement, pris d'un horrible pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, l'air s'agitait autour d'eux et ce n'était pas normal. Schu et Yohji l'observèrent un peu surpris. Rien n'avait changé dans le salon. La télévision fonctionnait toujours, Omi dormait toujours profondément pelotonné sous sa couverture à proximité d'Aya. Le rouquin s'étonnait lui aussi de son changement d'attitude.

Un fracas assourdissant résonna au dessus de leur tête, au premier étage. Les quatre adultes s'entre-regardèrent un court instant, avant d'entendre un hurlement de panique.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils furent à l'étage, gravissant la volée d'escaliers qui les séparaient des chambres à coucher. Brad courut directement jusqu'au fond du couloir. Une seule personne dormait ici ce soir.

C'était Ken.

L'Oracle ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée, abasourdi par le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

Ken était assis sur son lit et recroquevillé contre le mur, hurlant à l'aide, terrifié par ce qui se passait dans sa chambre.

Une véritable tornade de pouvoir tourbillonnait au milieu de la pièce assombrie.

– Merde !

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Crawford ! S'écria Aya.

– Allez me chercher Nagi, grinça l'aîné du groupe.

– Pourqu…

– DEPECHE ! Rugit le brun à Schuldig qui détala en direction du second sans demander son reste.

Yohji fit un pas pour entrer dans la chambre. Il avait vu la panique dans les yeux de son ami. Ken était littéralement terrorisé par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et la souffrance qu'il lisait sur son visage n'avait rien pour le rassurer. La force qui l'entourait avait emporté des objets dans le petit cyclone qui s'était formé autour de lui.

Yohji allait se diriger vers son ami sans se soucier du danger mais Aya et Crawford le saisirent par le bras au même moment.

– Ne bouge pas, tu vas être déchiqueté.

– Mais enfin vous ne voyez pas qu'il panique !

Pendant ce temps, la voix hachée de Ken lui parvenait par intermittence.

– ... 'Tan…Yohtan ! J'ai mal ! Appela l'ancien footballeur d'une voix où perçait le désespoir.

C'est à ce moment que Schuldig reparut en traînant à moitié un Nagi ensommeillé derrière lui. Le gamin était connu pour s'endormir très vite malgré un sommeil léger. Crawford saisit le garçon par les épaules et ancra son regard dans le sien.

– Nagi, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

– C'est de la télékinésie, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Je l'ai senti.

– Tu penses pouvoir l'arrêter ?

– Je ne sais pas...

Crawford laissa son cadet jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Ken pour qu'il puisse juger de l'ampleur de la situation.

– C'est la cata, souffla Nagi. Il est complètement incontrôlable…

– C'est ce que je craignais, marmonna Crawford si bas que seul Nagi et Schuldig purent deviner ses paroles.

– Il faut neutraliser son pouvoir, dit doucement Nagi.

– Et comment on fait ? Aya, de plus en plus affecté par ce qui se passait.

Il avait vu Omi, puis Yohji dans le même état de panique à peine une semaine auparavant, et maintenant c'était au tour de Ken de hurler à l'aide à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

– Je peux le mettre K.O., proposa Schuldig qui tendait déjà son esprit vers celui du jeune homme.

La peur panique qu'il y voyait n'annonçait rien de bon.

– Et puis quoi, risquer l'accident cérébral[S3] ? Gronda Crawford à son intention. Non… Nagi, tu ne peux vraiment pas le contenir ?

Leur échange avait été très rapide, ne durant que quelques secondes. Nagi expira doucement, et tendit ses mains devant lui, pour se protéger. Le heurt de deux flux télékinésiques pouvait provoquer des retours de flamme assez violents. Il tenta d'insinuer son pouvoir le plus doucement possible dans celui de Ken, sans forcer. Mais le vent rageur ne calmait pas sa colère. Nagi y mit un peu plus de puissance, « poussant » brusquement en avant. Ken hurla de douleur, se tordant sur son lit. Son pouvoir lui faisait mal.

– Si je force, ça va le tuer.

– J'y vais, fit soudainement Aya.

Il se tourna vers Nagi en ignorant les protestations de sources diverses qui s'élevaient autour de lui.

– Est-ce que tu penses… Que tu peux me protéger ?

Il était rare qu'Aya, grand leader des Weiss demande quoi que ce soit, et d'une façon presque polie. Nagi hocha la tête en silence, se préparant mentalement à l'effort qu'il allait devoir fournir dans les prochaines secondes.

– Ken ! Appela le rouquin en entrant précautionneusement dans la chambre.

– Aya ! J'ai mal ! Ca brûle, j'ai mal !

– Ken ne panique pas, j'arrive.

Aya entra, en priant très fort pour que Nagi réussisse à le protéger de la puissance psychique de Ken.

_/ Ne panique pas. Si tu te calmes, ça va s'arrêter. Tu dois le vouloir. / _Souffla soudainement Schuldig dans l'esprit du Weiss à travers un voile de terreur.

_/ Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai mal ! C'est horrible ça me brûle, j'ai mal ! /_

La réponse paniquée de Ken inquiéta Schuldig qui en fit part à son leader. Bien sûr, comme Yohji avant lui, il ne savait pas comment arrêter son pouvoir et la douleur ajoutait à sa détresse. Si Aya parvenait à lui faire reprendre ses esprits, ça irait, dans le cas contraire… Il faudrait qu'il force les barrières mentales du garçon pour stopper son pouvoir. Et ça pouvait faire des dégâts pour les deux personnes impliquées.

Reportant son attention sur Aya, il vit que le rouquin avait évité de justesse un objet qui passait près de sa tête… Ou Nagi l'avait dévié pour lui. Enfin, Aya put atteindre le lit où son ami était prostré contre le mur, incapable de bouger. Il attrapa le bras de Ken et l'attira contre lui. Cette diversion permit au garçon de s'arracher un court instant à sa panique pour s'effondrer dans les bras de son leader. Le rouquin relâcha le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de l'étouffer, calmant les battements de son coeur : il avait eu une sacré trouille et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes comme Brad l'avait fait pour Yohji auparavant.

– Calme-toi, maintenant. Je suis là, ça va aller. Calme-toi.

Aya songea que c'était là des paroles bien prétentieuses mais avec un peu de chance, l'ascendant qu'il avait d'habitude sur ses équipiers agirait en leur faveur. Le brun ravala un sanglot avec difficulté, se forçant à prendre une profonde inspiration. Aya était là, ça irait. Il tenta de s'en persuader malgré le feu qui rampait sous sa peau.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Ne panique pas. Force-le à s'arrêter. Tu peux le faire.

– Facile à dire, articula difficilement le brun en cachant son visage dans le pull d'Aya.

– Ken, calme-toi, laisse Nagi et Schuldig t'aider, ça va aller.

Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de museler sa terreur et le pouvoir, il sentit une vague de sérénité l'envahir. Sur le seuil, Schuldig s'était accroché à Brad pour rester debout. Passer les barrières mentales érigées par la panique du garçon dans le but de projeter son empathie sur lui avait été plus difficile que prévu. Nagi profita de l'apaisement dans la télékinésie libérée par Ken pour l'étouffer peu à peu sous son propre pouvoir. En l'espace de quelques instants, le pouvoir reflua, disparaissant totalement.

Nagi poussa un énorme soupir et s'appuya sur Yohji, soulagé. Schuldig sentit soudainement le besoin de s'asseoir, pris d'un brusque étourdissement.

– Schu ! Ca va ?

– Ouais, un coup de barre…

Dans la chambre, Aya soupira lui aussi, faisant écho à ses acolytes. Ken avait glissé dans une vague torpeur qui avait permis au rouquin de ne plus craindre pour sa vie. Il nota distraitement qu'il sentait les os du garçon sous son tee-shirt… Il faudrait qu'il pense à le faire manger un peu plus.

– Ken, ça va ?

– J'ai rêvé…

Pourquoi diable lui disait-il ça ?

– De quoi ?

– Du feu… De Kase…

Ainsi, il était en train de cauchemarder au moment du déclenchement de ses pouvoirs. La violence de ses souvenirs avait sans doute instinctivement précipité l'explosion de la télékinésie. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Crawford.

– Il va bien ?

Aya leva les yeux sur Yohji qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcher puis reporta son attention sur Ken. Aya se permit un sourire affectueux que seul le grand blond put entrevoir.

– Ca à l'air d'aller.

Yohji passa une main dans les cheveux de Ken qui leva lentement sur lui des yeux éteints. Il devait être épuisé.

– Ca va maintenant, Kenken.

L'ancien détective jeta un regard à Aya. Le rouquin lui rendit son regard, froid et impassible comme toujours.

– Je crois que tu as fais une belle boulette ce jour-là.

Aya fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas.

– Quoi ?

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, dit Yohji en souriant, passant délibérément sa main dans la chevelure brune de Ken.

Aya le fusilla du regard.

– Tu t'oublies Yohji, gronda t-il d'une voix sourde.

– Mouais… Désolé _Aya-kun_.

– Hn.

Dehors, Schuldig se vit forcé de se relever par Crawford qui l'autorisa à s'appuyer sur lui. L'Oracle dédia un petit sourire à Nagi, le remerciant pour son aide précieuse.

– Retourne te coucher, il se fait tard.

Le petit brun acquiesça.

– Nagi.

– Oui ?

– Tu penses être capable de t'occuper de lui ?

– Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

– Pas vraiment, dit Crawford en esquissant de nouveau un sourire amusé. Schuldig, retiens-toi, tu es lourd.

– Tu pourrais au moins m'porter, j'suis pas un sac à patate qu'on peut impunément traîner !

– T'es un gros sac tout court, lança Nagi par-dessus son épaule en riant doucement.

Schuldig en resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait faire de l'humour en public depuis leur agression.

– Hey ! Protesta t-il après un délai de réaction de plusieurs secondes.

Nagi se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et de lui dédier un rictus presque narquois. Yohji reparut à ce moment précis à leurs côtés. Il s'amusa de l'échange entre les deux Schwarz et partagea un regard plus ou moins amusé avec Brad qui soutenait toujours le télépathe d'une main. Il attendit que Nagi ait disparut de leur champ de vision pour prendre la parole :

– Tu avais raison. Il est solide en fait.

– C'est un pic, c'est un roc, que dis-je c'est une péninsule, grimaça joyeusement Schuldig en se redressant.

– Tu connais tes classiques toi ? S'amusa Crawford.

– Ouais, ça m'arrive de lire des livres où y a pas d'images des fois ! Déclara Schuldig d'un air solennel.

– Oui, des fois seulement… Je crois qu'il est temps de les laisser, reprit Yohji en désignant discrètement Aya et Ken. Je vais m'occuper d'Omi, c'est fou qu'il ne se soit même pas réveillé avec tout ce vacarme.

– Il est encore faible, soupira Crawford.

– C'est toi qui disais qu'il s'en remettrait.

– J'espère avoir vu juste.

« Cette fois… »

Schu dédia un petit sourire à son leader.

_/ Ne t'inquiète pas. / _Souffla t-il dans son esprit.

_/ Je ne m'inquiète pas. /_

_/ Nagi ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Omi te fait confiance. Ne te torture pas. /_

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un léger soupir mental, presque imperceptible. Schu se laissa docilement conduire à la chambre de Crawford, où Yohji les rejoindrait probablement plus tard...

De son côté, Aya était partagé sur ce qu'il devait faire… Ou pas. Ken semblait relativement secoué même si Schu avait aidé à calmer ses nerfs. Mais les effets de l'empathie ne tarderaient pas à s'estomper. Il l'aurait bien laissé se débrouiller tout seul mais si jamais il paniquait encore et que la télékinésie revenait, Crawford aurait probablement sa peau pour les dégâts matériels pendant que Yohji et Schuldig le blâmeraient pour avoir laissé Ken livré à lui-même.

– Ken, il faut te recoucher maintenant, dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le brun leva sur lui un regard blessé. Aya leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

– Je ne vais quand même pas rester avec toi toute la nuit.

– S'il te plait.

Aya sentit sa belle détermination s'envoler sous le regard couleur chocolat du garçon. Ca serait une terrible tentation de rester avec lui et il ne savait pas s'il y résisterait. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas vraiment de ça dont l'autre avait besoin.

– Je vais me changer, déclara le rouquin en se levant.

« Je suis faible, faiiiiible ! » Se morigéna le roux en se rendant dans sa chambre, hésitant à passer par la salle de bain pour une douche glacée express.

Ken le laissa partir, persuadé qu'il reviendrait… Du moins il l'espérait. Peu après le départ d'Aya, une tête argentée fit son apparition dans l'embrasure. L'œil doré scanna la chambre qui était sans dessus dessous, dans un état bien plus désordonné qu'à l'accoutumée. En fait de désordre, une tornade semblait avoir mise sans dessus dessous la pièce obscure.

– You made a mess.

– Hm.

Farfarello fit quelques pas et s'approcha du lit.

– You all right ?

Ken haussa faiblement les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Afraid ? S'amusa l'Irlandais en posant une main sur sa hanche.

– Non. Terrifié, corrigea Ken en relevant la tête vers son compagnon.

Ce dernier dû sentir la peur profonde qui tenaillait le brun car il s'avança et posa sa main sur sa tête. Un signe de réconfort qu'il avait souvent envers Nagi.

– Ca va aller, affirma t-il avec son aplomb habituel.

Farfarello releva soudain la tête. Aya venait de revenir, vêtu de manière plus confortable (un pantalon de pyjama noir délavé et un tee-shirt large) et deux gros oreillers sous le bras. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un long moment en silence. Puis Aya passa son chemin, s'installant sur le lit de Ken. Le brun s'appuya inconsciemment contre lui. Farfarello haussa un sourcil, quelque peu amusé par la situation.

Il savait bien ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ken le lui avait raconté, comme il lui avait réclamé lors de leur rencontre dans cet endroit désert où le brun était venu se changer les idées. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la main qui se tendait vers lui. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'elle appartenait, sans surprise, à Ken. Farfarello la contempla un instant puis glissa sa main dans celle qui lui était tendue. Ken l'attira faiblement à lui, lui laissant tout le temps nécessaire pour se dérober s'il le souhaitait. Farfie s'installa lui aussi aux côtés du jeune homme, la main de Ken fermement emprisonnée dans la sienne. Il nota au passage que le rouquin avait passé un bras négligent autour des épaules du cadet. Possessif, en plus de ça… Il se cala confortablement contre le mur tout en conservant la proximité physique qu'il partageait avec le tout nouveau télékinésiste. Ken souffla doucement, se concentrant sur sa respiration le temps que son corps reprenne une température normale. La douleur qui brûlait dans ses veines commençait enfin à refluer. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même qu'il dormirait et qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemar si Aya et Farfie restaient près de lui. Aya s'installa plus confortablement et tendit un de ses oreillers à Farfarello qui haussa un sourcil.

– Dans ton jour de générosité ?

– Profite, ça va pas durer.

Farfarello sourit pour toute réponse et attrapa le coussin moelleux qu'il plaça dans son dos. Ken profita de cet instant pour s'étirer comme un félin, une petite larme se formant au coin des yeux. Aya et Farfarello s'entre-regardèrent. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

« Kawaii ! »

Ken frotta ses yeux puis se pelotonna un peu plus contre les deux hommes. Il avait chaud, il se sentait en sécurité… Bref, il était bien pour résumer. Il décida de ne pas songer au lendemain où la confrontation avec Aya et Farfarello promettait d'être difficile. Le retour à la normale était toujours difficile. Chassant ces pensées désagréables, il se laissa glisser dans son lit, imité par ses deux compagnons pour la nuit.

– Je peux éteindre ? Murmura Aya.

– Hm…

L'Irlandais se contenta de lui dédier un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. La chambre fut plongée dans la pénombre. Ken sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, le front appuyé sur la poitrine musclée de Farfarello, avec Aya serré contre son dos. Farfarello les veilla un peu plus longtemps, prenant le temps de penser. Il pensait beaucoup… Surtout la nuit. Le sommeil finit par l'emporter, et il s'endormit avec un bras protecteur passé en travers des deux corps qui dormaient paisiblement.

######

Aya s'éveilla le premier. Il jeta un œil à Ken enveloppé dans ses bras qui dormait toujours profondément, vérifiant malgré tout s'il respirait : un réflexe. Nul doute qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt vu la force qu'il avait déployée la veille. Yohji avait passé deux jours à dormir, sans aucune aide. Bon, Yohji n'était peut-être pas une référence en bonne marmotte qu'il était. Puis il leva les yeux avec la bizarre impression que quelque chose n'était pas en place. Farfarello n'était plus là.

Sans doute les avait-il laissé aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il avait déjà remarqué que l'Irlandais dormait peu.

Cette nuit avait été une répétition de cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient hébergés les Schwarz en totalité au Koneko. Ken avait hérité du gardiennage de Farf pour la nuit et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le laisser seul. Il s'était inquiété, même si le Berserker avait été drogué et qu'ils avaient aperçu une facette de sa personnalité particulièrement joueuse pour la nuit. Le lendemain aussi, Farfarello avait disparu et ils l'avaient retrouvé dans la chambre de Nagi, veillant son plus jeune équipier.

Aya soupira.

Devait-il laisser Ken seul ou pas ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil du jeune homme : il était huit heures du matin. Ses habitudes de lève-tôt le rattrapaient. Il se glissa hors du lit avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas tirer son compagnon de son sommeil et s'étira longuement. Se retournant vers le lit où était étendu Ken, il parut débattre avec lui-même, hésita… Puis envoya finalement tous ses doutes par la fenêtre et se pencha sur Ken pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue :

– Pardonne-moi, murmura t-il.

Des mots qu'il serait incapable de prononcer tout haut devant lui. Le garçon murmura dans son sommeil. Aya crut entendre son nom, mais sans certitude.

Avait-il rêvé ? C'était sans doute son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Ca lui apprendrait à écraser tous ses sentiments d'un coup de talon !

Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, refermant la porte avec soin derrière lui. Bien sûr, il ne tarda pas à croiser Schuldig qui lui dédia un sourire goguenard.

– Bien dormi ? S'enquit le télépathe d'une voix chantante.

– Hn.

– Oh allez Aya, raconnnnnte !

– Y a rien à raconter, encore un commentaire et je te rase la tête, menaça Aya en tournant les talons sans plus lui prêter attention.

– T'as vraiment besoin de tirer un coup ! Lança Schuldig dans son dos avec un éclat de rire.

Aya s'arrêta net, ôta son chausson et lui lança en pleine face. Schuldig esquiva de peu le boulet de cano… Le projectile.

– He…

Le deuxième chausson ne manqua pas sa cible.

– Ouarf ! Tu vas le payeeer !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Crawford ouvre la porte de sa chambre à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux roux. Aya n'était pas passé loin de la crise cardiaque tant l'irruption de Crawford à moitié nu dans le couloir à huit heures du matin avait été violente.

– Tu veux pas la fermer deux minutes pour une fois que je m'autorise une grasse matinée ? Siffla t-il en fusillant Schuldig du regard.

L'Allemand afficha immédiatement une moue boudeuse, ne se gênant pas au passage pour reluquer ouvertement son amant de haut en bas :

– C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui m'as fichu dehors…

– J'ai besoin de dormir Schuldig ! Si tu veux faire mumuse avec Yohji, va dans ta chambre !

Sur ce, la porte claqua. Aya lui jeta un regard incrédule. Schuldig haussa les épaules, d'un air habitué :

– Oui, c'est son jour grasse mat'. Bon ben comme il l'a si aimablement suggéré, j'vais rejoindre Yohtan moi…

Aya se détourna finalement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il trouva Farfarello déjà dans la cuisine en train de fouiller dans les placards.

– Bonjour.

L'Irlandais lui jeta un coup d'œil.

– Salut.

Ils étaient seuls vu l'heure matinale. Aya décida de se faire un énorme bol de café, le temps de se réveiller. Il était souvent levé tôt mais malgré ça, il était un peu lent au démarrage. Attendant que son précieux breuvage noir filtre dans la cafetière, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder…

– Tu es le prochain, tu sais.

– Pardon ?

Zut ! Il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées. Farfarello ne le regardait même pas, admirant les ombres dans le jardin en buvant un thé. Le jour ne tarderait pas à installer définitivement sa lumière grisâtre pour la courte journée.

– Oui, je sais, dit-il finalement.

– Tu n'as pas l'air effrayé.

Aya haussa les épaules. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas lui qui avait le plus de problèmes.

– Ca fait mal ?

– Quoi ? Demanda Farfarello.

– Un pouvoir psychique.

– Je suis mal placé pour répondre, dit le borgne avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

– Je suis sûr du contraire.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés haussa un sourcil, amusé. Se pourrait-il que le leader des petits chats soit le plus perceptif d'entre tous ?

– Ton tour viendra.

– Ce n'est pas mon tour qui m'inquiète, dit brusquement Aya.

– Qui, alors ?

Etonnant : il avait perçut qu'il ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose mais de quelqu'un.

– Omi.

Farfarello s'adossa au mur, sirotant sa tasse de thé à la mente brûlant, l'invitant à poursuivre.

– Il a dit avoir parlé à Ouka, cette fille que tu as… Enfin tu sais.

Aya n'était pas sûr qu'il saisisse l'allusion.

– Ah, la progéniture de Takatori, lâcha l'autre d'un air dédaigneux.

Aya acquiesça. Farfarello ne semblait pas regretter son geste. C'était pourtant lui qui avait appuyé sur la détente, tirant le coup fatal qui prendrait la vie de l'adolescente. Un moment de silence s'étira entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de lui. Il le regarda faire, impassible. Lorsque l'autre homme fut à quelques centimètres de lui, le dominant de sa plus haute stature, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de réagir mais n'en fit rien.

Le Schwarz se pencha sur lui et susurra à son oreille :

– Tu doutes de lui ?

Le cœur d'Aya rata un battement : Farfarello était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps sur sa peau, sa respiration sur son cou.

Aya entendit ensuite très distinctement un petit choc. Farfarello venait de poser sa tasse juste derrière lui, sur le comptoir auquel il était adossé. Il se détendit visiblement, relâchant un souffle qu'il avait instinctivement retenu. Sentant le changement dans l'attitude du rouquin, Farfie décida de jouer un peu : il pressa ses lèvres sur la peau pâle et sensible du cou qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Aya émit un petit son étranglé, entre l'étonnement et le soupir.

Puis il se redressa, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres pour constater l'effet qu'il avait eu sur le Weiss. Aya était pétrifié, bouche bée et une jolie ligne rouge décorait son visage d'une joue à l'autre… Et surtout, il paraissait incapable de respirer.

Farfarello lui dédia un sourire plein de dents et tourna les talons, le laissant digérer son étonnement.

Dans la cuisine, Aya réussit avec beaucoup de mal à calmer les battements affolés de son petit cœur fragile. La nuit qu'il avait passé serré contre l'objet de ses pensées, respirant son parfum, obligé de s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de la main pour s'empêcher de céder à la tentation, l'esclandre de Crawford et maintenant ça ! Il n'allait définitivement pas survivre à sa journée !

Schuldig avait peut-être raison, finalement…

######

Ken finit par émerger dans l'après-midi, toujours assez fatigué mais avec suffisamment d'énergie pour se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine et s'y empiffrer. Il mourrait de faim. Omi lui jeta un regard épaté : ça faisait bien longtemps que lui-même n'avait pas pu manger à loisir.

– Ken-kun, tu vas être malade.

– Je sais, je m'en fous ! Déclara le brun en engloutissant son troisième bol de céréales.

Le petit blond lui jeta un regard dubitatif puis décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis que Yohji lui avait raconté les évènements de la veille.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

Le sportif s'arrêta net dans son repas et s'empourpra férocement. Il reposa sa cuillère et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Si tu savais…

Omi eut un petit rire qui menaça de se transformer en toux sévère, aussi calma t-il rapidement son hilarité naissante. On aurait dit une collégienne énamourée.

– Ca va ? S'inquiéta le brun.

– T'en fais pas. Raconte-moi plutôt.

– Il n'y a rien à raconter. Je suis tombé dans le coma dès qu'Aya a éteint la lumière.

– Noooon ?

Vu la mine dépitée de Ken, il fut bien obligé de le croire. Il n'allait pas non plus lui jeter la pierre : lui-même commençait seulement à récupérer de son explosion psychique personnelle et était encore très fatigué, restant éveillé moins de huit heures dans la journée. Yohji avait eu plus de chance mais s'épuisait aussi facilement en cas d'accident électrique.

– Et avec Farfie ? Lança brusquement Nagi qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, plongé dans une revue de cinéma.

– Ben quoi ? Demanda Ken en ouvrant de grands yeux chocolat, la cuillère entre les dents.

Omi et Nagi échangèrent un regard complice.

« L'innocence même ! »

Ken haussa les épaules et se mit à recompter ses céréales… Y en avait une en forme de bateau pirate juste là…

Un pirate… Avec un bandeau sur l'œil ?

Il termina sa nourriture et débarrassa la table, se sentant subitement nauséeux. Omi avait raison, il allait être malade. Encore !

– Bon, j'vais prendre une douche, annonça t-il aux deux cadets de la troupe qui se chamaillaient gentiment pour savoir quel serait le prochain film qu'ils regarderaient.

Se gaver de films était devenu leur activité favorite du moment entre deux siestes d'Omi. Le duo menaçait de devenir inséparable. Ken eut un petit sourire. S'ils s'entendaient bien, c'était tant mieux. Après tout, ils étaient un peu jeunes pour vivre totalement en isolement[S4] .

######

Aya entra dans la salle de bain sans crier gare, son esprit trop embrumé pour porter attention au fait que : un, la douche fonctionnait deux, il y avait de la buée partout trois, il venait de marcher sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un tapis de bain roulé en boule et quatre, il n'avait même pas fermé la porte.

Levant les yeux, il se trouva nez à nez avec Ken.

Dans la douche. Son cœur allait définitivement le lâcher avant la fin de la journée.

Son regard descendit et remonta aussitôt, presque instinctivement, sur le corps de son équipier et il s'empourpra furieusement. Ses yeux violets s'attardèrent imperceptiblement sur le flanc gauche de son ami, sa taille, ses hanches et plus bas, le haut de sa cuisse… Couverts de cicatrices qui semblaient s'étendre dans son dos. Ken de son côté rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et tendit la main vers une serviette qui sembla sauter dans sa paume ouverte pour s'en couvrir.

– Aya ?

– Désolé ! S'écria Aya en même temps.

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur eux, à peine troublé par le bruit que faisait la douche. Aya allait se retourner et quitter la pièce sans un mot, le rouge aux joues. Au moment où il se retournait, il vit Yohji en train de s'esclaffer sur le seuil de la porte, un tas de vêtements dans les bras. Un peu plus loin, il lui sembla distinguer le timbre plus marqué de Schuldig, mais il n'en fut pas tout à fait certain.

– Ah ah ! Trop puissant Aya-kun ! S'exclama t-il avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Aya se retourna un court instant vers Ken pour échanger avec lui un regard étonné mais l'expression décomposée de son ami l'alerta. Le brun venait d'enjamber à moitié la baignoire et restait figé, le teint livide.

– Ken ?

– Mes habits…

– Pardon ? Dit Aya, peu sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

– Il… Il a pris… Mes habits… Bégaya le brun, d'un air accablé.

Aya fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Bien sûr Yohji, avait disparu.

– Yohji ! Appela le roux d'une voix forte.

Seul le silence lui répondit, pas même un ricanement. Il réintégra la pièce en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Ken s'extirpa de la baignoire, plus ou moins couvert par sa serviette de bain dans le processus. Le regard d'Aya tomba sur le bas de son dos et sur son flanc.

– Des brûlures ?

Ken se retourna vivement, plaquant son bras sur son corps pour dissimuler les traces.

– Ne regarde pas !

Le brun lui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

– Ne regarde pas, s'il te plait, murmura t-il en détournant les yeux à la recherche de vêtements que Yohji ne lui aurait pas pris.

Bien sûr, il ne restait rien, pas même une chaussette. Sentant sa gêne, Aya ouvrit un placard et posa sur ses épaules un immense drap de bain pour le couvrir.

– Merci. Quelle journée pourrie, maugréa le footballeur en s'enveloppant dans sa serviette et en se laissant tomber par terre, se remettant de ses émotions.

– Comment les as-tu eues ?

– Quoi ?

– Tes cicatrices. Je ne me souviens pas d'une mission où…

– Non, coupa Ken. C'était avant mon recrutement. Je me suis retrouvé dans un entrepôt en feu. J'aurai dû mourir mais Kritiker… Bref.

Il avait détourné les yeux, une fois encore, fuyant son regard.

– Je suis désolé, dit doucement Aya en s'asseyant près de lui sur le carrelage humide.

Ken leva un regard curieux sur lui. Aya ne s'excusait jamais.

– Tu n'as qu'à finir ta douche et retourner dans ta chambre.

Le brun eut un rire amer.

– Tu ne connais pas Yohji, il va m'agresser au bout du couloir pour prendre des photos !

– Il ne ferait pas ça…

Ken lui jeta un regard éloquent.

– Je t'accompagne ? Proposa Aya après un instant de réflexion dont la conclusion était que oui, Yohji était tout à fait capable de faire ça et que c'était même ce à quoi il passait le plus clair de son temps.

– Ca risque de l'encourager…

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, puis Aya décida de reprendre la parole.

– Je t'accompagne à ta chambre, viens.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Yohji m'a piqué mes fringues parce que tu étais là.

– Pourquoi ? Répéta de nouveau l'aîné.

Ken lui jeta un regard torve :

– Dois-je vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi par le menu ?

– Il est au courant ? Demanda Aya du bout des lèvres en songeant aux évènements qui s'étaient passés entre Ken et lui quelques temps auparavant.

– Evidemment ! C'est Yohji, il est toujours au courant de tout !

– Tu lui as dit, déclara le rouquin d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

– Oui, je lui en ai parlé parce que c'est mon ami mais il savait déjà depuis longtemps.

Le leader des Weiss poussa un soupir désespéré. Yohji en entremetteur, voilà qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires déjà bien compliquées. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à convaincre son ami de traverser le couloir avec lui pour le raccompagner à sa chambre. Il se doutait que Yohji avait fait un coup tordu uniquement pour les mettre dans l'embarras tous les deux.

– On ne va pas passer la nuit ici à cause de Yohji.

– Je sortirai quand je serai sûr qu'il aura quitté ce pays avec son foutu appareil photo.

– Ken…

– Je refuse de me retrouver à poil sur des photos parce que tu es entré dans la salle de bain sans frapper !

– La porte était ouverte ! Protesta Aya dont la patience fondait comme neige au soleil. Et puis au pire, c'est pas si dramatique Yohji a des photos compromettantes de tout le monde, c'est son boulot !

– Regarde-moi ! J'ai des cicatrices, des marques partout ! S'exclama Ken, les yeux brillants.

Ah, c'était donc ça. Il avait honte de ses blessures. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Aya hésita un moment avant de prononcer la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était tombé face à lui dans la salle de bain :

– Tu as un très beau corps, dit-il doucement.

Il vit les joues de son ami s'embraser de nouveau et en tira une secrète satisfaction. Ken était toujours sensible à ses paroles, voilà qui n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

– Ca te va bien de dire ça toi, t'as un corps parfait ! Contra Ken en fixant son regard sur ses mains sans même chercher à dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

– Non.

– Prouve-le.

Aya lui dédia un sourire amusé et se leva pour aller fermer la porte de la salle de bain avant de se placer devant lui en lui tournant le dos et Ken crut entendre très distinctement le cliquetis d'une ceinture qu'on enlève.

– Euh… Tu fais quoi là ? Ho, je plaisantais ! S'écria le brun d'une voix qui lui sembla monter brusquement dans les aigus.

– Tais-toi et regarde. Moi aussi j'ai ma cicatrice honteuse et crois-moi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que cette info filtre.

Aya baissa son jean noir, slip compris pour découvrir un quart de fesse blanche qu'il pointa du doigt. Il aperçu une petite cicatrice de forme circulaire.

– Tu vois là ? J'ai pris une balle.

– Quoi ? Noooooon ?

Le brun pouffa de rire.

– Tu t'es fais plombé les fesses ? Demanda t-il incrédule.

– Je t'interdis de rire.

– C'est pour ça que tu sonnes toujours aux portiques de sécurités ? Ah c'est trop fort ! Moi qui croyais que t'avais une plaque dans la jambe !

– Non, j'ai une balle dans les fesses[S5] , lâcha le rouquin d'un air plus ou moins amusé en se rhabillant. Alors, rassuré ?

– C'est le scoop du siècle, si Yohji savait ça, t'aurai pas fini d'en entendre parler !

– Mais comme tu sais garder un secret, tu l'emporteras dans la tombe, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ca dépend, tu comptes me tuer dans les minutes qui viennent ?

– Ca peut se faire, menaça gentiment Aya. Allez, lève-toi, je ferai garde du corps pour cette fois.

– Mais Yohji…

– Je lui casserai la figure plus tard pour sa mauvaise blague.

– Mon héro, s'extasia Ken. Avec sa balle dans les miches ! Ajouta t-il tout bas avant de partir dans un ricanement incontrôlé.

– Arrête de te gondoler, sinon je te laisse moisir ici avec les champignons.

– Oui chef, bien chef. Pfffrrrrrrr hi hi hi !

Ils réussirent à rallier la chambre du brun mais Aya en fut quitte pour poursuivre Yohji un certain temps dans les couloirs après l'avoir raccompagné pour qu'il puisse se changer en paix. Lorsqu'il retourna vers la chambre de Ken, Yohji sur ses talons, il le trouva habillé en train de se sécher les cheveux.

– Yohji est mort, ça y est ? Demanda t-il à Aya qui s'appuya contre la porte d'un air blasé en désignant le grand blond du pouce.

– Dis pas ça d'un air plein d'espoir, sale gosse, grogna la voix de l'intéressé.

– Malheureusement, non. Crawford a mis son veto sur les meurtres dans la maison.

Ken se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Yohji :

– Pourtant, tu le mérites !

– Oh Kenkennnnn ! Me fais pas ça à moi, je t'aiiiime

– Dégage ! Non pas de câlins ! YOHJI ! Aya aide-moi !

Aya se contenta de sourire aux pitreries de ses deux amis. Finalement après une lutte gentillette de dix minutes, ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée une fois Ken correctement habillé. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt noirs mais Yohji avait insisté pour qu'il prenne une veste de jogging en coton. La fatigue qui suivait la déclaration des habilités psychiques les affaiblissait beaucoup et il était hors de question qu'il tombe malade. Emmitouflé dans son sweat-shirt, Ken eut donc l'autorisation de les accompagner au salon où il finit par s'assoupir dans le canapé en compagnie d'Omi avant que la nuit ne tombe tout à fait. Aya et Yohji échangèrent un regard mi-attendri, mi-amusé.

– C'est trop mignon !

– Vous les porterez dans leur chambre… Rappela Crawford, peu enclin à ce qu'ils passent la nuit aussi mal installés.

Ils avaient déjà assez de difficultés sans en plus y rajouter un torticolis !

* * *

**Notes :** Ce chapitre aura été très rapide à venir mais c'est normal j'avais qu'à faire du collage mdr.

Oui, je dois vous avouer un truc, c'est que j'écris pas « à la suite » mais que j'écris des passages de bouts d'fics à droite à gauche et seulement après je fais du collage et je remplis les trous. Résultat, j'ai déjà la fin de la fic, mais pas le milieu !

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Commentaires : **

[S1] Le Reversi porte aussi le nom d'une pièce de Shakespeare (pas de pub !). C'est assez marrant, même pour moi qui suis une grosse buse !

[S2] [Private Joke] Seuls ceux qui lisent certains magazines connus pour leurs couvertures avec des hommes à moitiés nus et trèèèès virils dessus peuvent comprendre, pardonnez-moi !

[S3] Et finir la tête penchée, comme mon rat mdr !

[S4] Manque plus que les caméras remarque et c'est Secret Story (oui, le Loft c'est dépassé !) mdr.

[S5]T otalement fantaisiste, j'ignore si des éclats de balle peuvent faire sonner un portique d'aéroport mais bon, c'est pour le fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Oh oh oh ! Ca y est, on passe la dizaine, le rythme va s'intensifier (oui ceux d'avant, ils plantaient le décor mdr)… Ou pas !

Je voulais adresser un grand merci plein de petites fleurs à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire mes ahem… Choses.

Merci également pour vos commentaires !

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je ne sais pas encore sur le cas de qui je vais me pencher. Y en a qu'on n'a pas beaucoup vu dans le précédent chapitre…

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 10

Omi était en train de piquer une grosse colère du fond de son lit, et toute la maisonnée avait essayé de le calmer sans grand succès jusqu'à ce que Crawford, profondément irrité (et inquiet que son énervement ne déclenche une nouvelle crise d'hystérie) ne prenne les choses en main en écartant les Weiss de leurs vaines tentatives pour le calmer. Cela faisait un moment qu'il pouvait tenir éveillé suffisamment longtemps mais sans pour autant se lever et se joindre à ses compagnons. Et le pire, ce qui avait provoqué cette colère : c'était que personne ne savait exactement les images qui dansaient sous ses paupières la nuit venue. Personne ne savait à qui il parlait, à cette jeune fille qui avait été si proche de lui, la seule personne digne avec qui il partageait un véritable lien de sang. Et personne n'y pouvait rien, il en était parfaitement conscient. Aussi il n'avait laissé échappé cette information qu'au profit d'Aya, sachant qu'il garderait le silence.

Ces derniers temps, il avait d'ailleurs appris beaucoup de choses. Il savait par exemple que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il savait que la mort se rapprochait dans son cas. A moins que ce ne soit la folie ? Omi avait parfois pianoté sur Internet dans l'espoir de trouver des témoignages sur son état, autre que des canulars. Il n'y avait rien. Et la seule information qui lui avait semblé fiable le condamnait à une mort certaine. Ce qui vu son état de dégradation physique ne tarderait pas à survenir.

– Omi, tu dois te calmer, tu vas te rendre malade.

– Oh comme si ça allait me tuer de piquer une crise ! Y a plus qu'à m'euthanasier de toute façon ! S'écria le petit blond dont la voix semblait avoir monté d'une octave.

– Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je déteste ces pouvoirs, je déteste ce que nous sommes devenus ! S'écria Omi des larmes plein les yeux.

Crawford échangea un regard avec Schuldig.

« Anger. »

Le deuxième stade.

Il n'avait pas pensé que ça irait si vite. Mais peut-être cela aiderait-il leur moral déjà si bas ? Seul l'avenir pourrait leur répondre mais malheureusement en ce qui le concernait, le futur lui apparaissait bien vague.

– Je vais mourir… Je ne peux plus manger je vais mourir !

– Ne t'inquiète pas Omi, tu ne va pas mourir, rassura fermement Brad en tentant de ramener le calme chez son cadet.

– Mais enfin ouvre les yeux ! Je ne peux plus rien manger, je ne garde rien, je vais crever ! De toute façon je suis devenu un monstre alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire !

Le regard de Crawford se durcit visiblement. Il attrapa solidement le poignet osseux du garçon et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Tu nous considères comme des monstres, Omi ?

Les sanglots qui secouaient l'adolescent reprirent de plus belle. Il lutta pour trouver sa voix et bégayer :

– Tu ne vois pas ce que je v-vois ! Tu sais pas ce que j'entends ! J'ai envie de mourir !

– Et que vois-tu, Omi ? Interrogea l'Américain d'une voix très posée, espérant lui communiquer un peu de son calme.

– Des gens morts !

– Des gens morts ?

Crawford fut un instant tenté de rire mais l'expression accablée et mortellement sérieuse du gamin l'en empêcha.

– Ils me parlent et je leur réponds !

– Tu serais capable d'entrer en contact avec des fantômes ? Est-ce effrayant ?

– A ton avis ! Hoqueta le petit blond, furieux.

Il se tourna vers Schuldig, conjurant volontairement les souvenirs de ses quelques rencontres avec des esprits en l'interpellant :

– Tu es le télépathe ! Montre-lui toi !

Schuldig relaya l'information, un peu angoissé. Les visions du garçon n'avaient rien du film d'horreur qu'il s'était imaginé mais les apparitions restaient déstabilisantes. Au départ, Omi avait juste cru qu'il cauchemardait. Mais dans son sommeil, des gens l'interpellaient. Il avait bien fallu qu'il se rende à l'évidence, les gens à qui il parlait dans ses rêves avaient bel et bien existé. Il avait eu peur de se trouver face aux innombrables morts qu'il avait causées. Jusque là, les personnes qui lui parlaient semblaient plutôt bienveillantes, lui confiant des secrets, des petites choses qui se passaient à l'extérieur pendant que lui sommeillait. Il lui arrivait de voir des choses éveillé mais cela restait particulièrement flou. De vagues formes humaines avec une consistance vaporeuse. Sa première crise d'hystérie avait été causée par une de ses apparitions. A croire que le déclenchement de son pouvoir avait été plus puissant que le pouvoir lui-même. Yohji partageait le même cas, incapable de conjurer à volonté de l'énergie électrique en aussi grande quantité que le jour de son éveil. Omi était en colère et s'épuisait rapidement, sa respiration se faisant erratique au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient.

– Je vois. Tu travailleras avec Schuldig et je ferai des recherches pour voir si on ne peut pas minimiser l'impact de ces visions sur toi.

– Travailler ? Quelle importance, je vais y rester de toute façon, paye moi plutôt un tour du monde ! Rétorqua le cadet des Weiss, peu amène.

A la réflexion du petit blondinet, Yohji et Ken échangèrent un sourire en coin dans le dos de Crawford pendant que celui-ci jonglait à la fois avec une brusque envie de rire et celle de le gifler. Si ç'avait été Nagi, ou un autre membre des Schwarz, le geste lui aurait peut-être échappé dans l'énervement. Mais il n'avait aucun droit sur le cadet des Weiss. Il était rare que ce dernier soit si amer et fasse montre d'autant de rage mais il pouvait le comprendre. Ses angoisses étaient fondées : son état de santé ne s'améliorait pas et il faiblissait de jour en jour. Crawford et Yohji craignaient particulièrement qu'il abandonne l'idée de survivre. Seule sa force de caractère légendaire lui permettrait de remonter la pente, mais il ne devait en aucun cas lâcher prise. Le regard du petit blond se posa sur Ken qui le soutint, partageant avec lui un bref moment de compréhension.

– Il est fatigué, dit le brun d'une voix basse, les bras croisés.

Crawford n'avait pas loupé l'échange silencieux qui s'était déroulé entre les deux Weiss sans pour autant en comprendre complètement la signification. Aya et Yohji acquiescèrent en silence, saisissant le message. Aya quitta la chambre obscurcie de son cadet tandis que Yohji entraînait discrètement Schuldig par le bras. Crawford prit également congé avec Nagi et Farfarello qui étaient restés en retrait. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Omi baissa la tête et la secoua en soupirant.

– Je suis tellement fatigué…

Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de Ken qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui. Un bras réconfortant se drapa autour de ses épaules maigres et il s'appuya contre le corps chaud de son ami.

– Ca va aller.

– Tu sais bien que non…

– On en a vu des choses, non ? On est toujours là.

– Oui mais… A mon avis, ça durera pas.

– Notre passage sur terre est éphémère. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Ephémère ça peut aller de un à cent dix ans.

– Omi, tu sais très bien qu'on n'ira pas jusque cent dix ans.

– En tous cas c'est clair que ça risque pas de m'arriver !

– Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude.

– Je ne vois pas des morts d'habitude.

Ken eut un sourire navré, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté :

– Je te l'accorde.

Un petit moment de silence s'installa entre eux.

– Et toi, ça va ? Demanda soudainement le petit blond en s'apercevant qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé cette question si simple à son ami.

– Ca va. Je survis. C'est le plus important non ?... Qu'on soit encore en vie.

– Et pourtant on est déjà morts, murmura Omi d'une voix mélancolique.

Ken resserra un peu son étreinte, touché. Ils étaient les plus jeunes et pourtant, faisaient ce métier depuis plus longtemps qu'Aya et Yohji réunis. Il passa sous silence sa propre tristesse (ils l'étaient tous) et tripota du bout des doigts une des mèches de cheveux clairs de son ami en prenant un ton plus léger :

– Allez, Omittchi, souris ! Tout va s'arranger. C'est toi l'optimiste du groupe. Et puis vivre avec les Schwarz, ce n'est pas si mal. Il a l'air sympa Nagi, fit-il d'un air de ne pas y toucher.

– C'est vrai, on s'entend bien, concéda Omi en bougonnant.

– Omi, on a toujours gardé le moral. C'est pour ça qu'on est encore là tous les quatre. Faut pas se laisser abattre sinon c'est perdu d'avance, on le sait tous les deux.

Le petit blond émit un soupir sonore.

– Je sais Ken-kun. Mais franchement, quand je regarde ce qu'il se passe autour de moi… C'est à pleurer ! S'exclama Omi d'une voix tremblante.

L'autre n'eut pas besoin de regarder son visage pour savoir qu'Omi avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Alors pleure, fut la douce réponse qu'il obtint.

L'adolescent laissa couler les larmes qu'il ne supportait plus de retenir, prenant enfin le temps d'épancher sa tristesse sur l'épaule d'un ami. Un peu plus tard, Ken refermait discrètement la porte de la chambre derrière lui, s'y adossant un moment avec un soupir, songeur. Omi s'était endormi d'épuisement à force de pleurer. Il était très fatigué, et pas seulement physiquement. Omi lui avait confié à demi-mot les rêves étranges qu'il faisait, lui montrant les activités des autres dans la maison alors que lui-même dormait profondément. Terre à terre, le brun avait d'abord été sceptique, puis Omi lui avait donné des détails d'une telle précision qu'il n'aurait pu les connaître que s'il avait été lui-même en train d'observer les évènements au moment où ils se produisaient. Il lui avait parlé d'Aya, lui avait dit l'avoir vu avec Yohji dans le jardin le soir où ils avaient échangé un baiser pour le moins passionné.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient, mais Aya avait une cigarette. »

Il avait d'abord demandé à Omi s'il était sûr de lui. Aya ne fumait pas, en tous cas pas à leur connaissance. Il se redressa avec un nouveau soupir pour rejoindre sa chambre un étage plus bas et croisa Yohji dans le couloir. Profitant de sa présence, il lui demanda confirmation pour la conversation qu'il aurait eue avec Aya quelques jours plus tôt. Et à sa surprise, Yohji confirma les dires du cadet des Weiss, à présent profondément endormi.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Omi…

– Tu crois qu'il peut vraiment voir ce qui se passe autour de lui quand il dort ? C'est du délire.

– Tu as le pouvoir d'une anguille électrique. C'est pas plus délirant, rétorqua le brun avec un haussement d'épaules.

– C'est pas faux, acquiesça l'aîné des Weiss avec un sourire triste. Et toi ?

– Moi ? Oh j'ai rien pulvérisé depuis une heure, un record.

– C'est pas la grande forme, hein ?

Ken haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'il avait ravagé sa chambre, les nausées s'étaient espacées, lui laissant un peu plus de répit qu'auparavant mais il était toujours malade. De la même manière, l'état d'Omi s'était sensiblement amélioré ces derniers jours, mais l'adolescent restait fragile. Seuls Yohji et Aya avaient échappé à leur affection, ce qui restait encore sans explications. Yohji lui dédia un sourire chaleureux, espérant lui remonter le moral :

– Je vois. Allez viens, j'ai fait une réserve de coca pas light dans ma chambre. Pas un mot à Braddy hein !

– Promis, répondit le brun avec un sourire en se laissant entraîner vers la chambre de Yohji.

Le grand blond se laissa tomber sur son lit extra-large avec son ami.

– Nan mais j'hallucine, t'as repris ton mini-frigo ?

Yohji étant notoirement connu pour vivre une grande partie de sa journée dans sa chambre… Pour ne pas dire dans son lit… La chambre du playboy avait toujours été équipée d'un réfrigérateur miniature dans lequel il conservait sodas et boissons alcoolisées à l'occasion. Sans compter quelques friandises pour reprendre des forces après un effort physique plus ou moins important…

– Comment tu veux que je stocke mon coca et mes bières ? Et pis y a de la chantilly aussi mais ça…

– Pitié, épargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle !

– Oh t'es pas drôle. En parlant de ça, et la tienne, elle se porte comment ?

Ken se contenta de le toiser du plus haut qu'il put… Ce qui ne fut pas d'un très grand effet vu que Yohji faisait presque une tête de plus que lui.

– Il s'est rien passé dernièrement avec Aya ?

– Oh, comme si tu le savais pas ! S'écria Ken avec agacement en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Yohji esquiva les coups suivants en riant.

– Allez fais pas la tête ! Dis-toi que c'était pour te rendre service…

– Pff ! De toute façon, c'était une semaine pourrie !

– Quoi, ta nuit avec Aya et Farf n'a pas été agréable ?

– YOHJI !

– Ben quoi ?

– Occupe-toi de tes oignons ! Est-ce que je t'en pose moi des questions sur ce que tu fais la nuit avec Schuldig et Crawford… Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais être malade.

– Ne vomis pas sur mon lit !

######

Un petit peu plus tard, après s'être débarrassé d'Aya qui le harcelait pour qu'il fasse un peu de ménage au rez-de-chaussée, Yohji avait enfin réussi à réunir suffisamment de courage pour descendre au sous-sol faire une lessive… La buanderie y avait été installée, conjointement avec leur éventuelle salle des missions, bien que son utilisation ne soit pas au programme avant un certain temps. Le temps que ses deux plus jeunes équipiers se remettent de leurs faiblesses et qu'ils apprennent à maîtriser leurs nouvelles habilités. Il poussa un soupir désespéré : il avait beau faire le brave, il n'en menait pas large les trois-quarts du temps. En fait, il était même mort de trouille.

Sa malédiction personnelle l'obligeait à repenser entièrement toutes ses actions quotidiennes, et à prendre garde à la moindre émotion un peu trop intense. Il chargea le tambour d'une des deux machines à laver (nécessaires à la propreté relative de huit jeunes hommes en pleine forme... Ou presque) et lança sa lessive avant d'allumer une cigarette et de réfléchir, le regard perdu par la petite lucarne du soupirail qui donnait sur le jardin arrière de la demeure. Les choses allaient mal pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, laissant libre cours à son inquiétude. Comment allaient-ils s'adapter à tous ces changements ?

Pire encore, allaient-ils seulement y survivre ?

Tant de questions pour le moment sans réponse. Brad n'était pas en mesure de l'apaiser en lui donnant des indications sur leur survie. Quant à Schuldig… Il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser, toujours à l'affût d'un évènement nouveau chez les Weiss. Le télépathe terminait ses journées épuisé d'avoir à surveiller constamment les trois nouveaux psychiques et également Aya, dont on ignorait encore les capacités mentales. Ceci dit, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se livrer à son passe-temps favori : casser les pieds de son entourage. Le souci avec un télépathe, c'est que même bâillonné, il pouvait encore vous hurler dessus de toutes ses forces et ce (dans le cas de Schuldig) dans plein de langues différentes…

Yohji se laissa glisser au sol avec un demi-sourire en laissant ses pensées vagabonder du côté de son amant si volubile, adossé au lave-linge dont les vrombissements l'apaisèrent étrangement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se reposer sur quelque chose d'aussi tangible et terre à terre que le roulement stupide d'une machine à laver. Sa main droite effleura le sol pour y trouver de l'humidité. Surpris, il pencha la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'une petite mare d'eau se répandait autour de lui et qu'il pataugeait dedans. Et son jean allait être trempé. Une fuite d'eau ! Manquait plus que ça !

– Merde ! C'est pas l'moment ! Grinça t-il en se relevant, énervé.

Il tendit la main droite vers le bouton d'arrêt de la machine et lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec le métal blanc du couvercle de la machine, il entendit des crépitements autour de lui. Mais il les perçut trop tard. Sa main trempée appuya sur l'interrupteur et un bourdonnement puissant emplit ses oreilles, signe qu'il venait de créer une catastrophe. Un courant électrique le parcourut jusqu'aux pieds, se répandant dans la flaque d'eau dans laquelle il marchait. Une explosion de douleur l'aveugla et il se mit à hurler au moment où la lumière du plafonnier se coupa, court-circuitée.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner de l'eau et de la source d'électricité à proximité immédiate mais bouger rendait la douleur plus terrible pour lui. Les choses avaient perdu leur netteté et leurs couleurs et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir les étincelles lumineuses qu'il venait de générer. Paniqué, il tenta désespérément de se rappeler les conseils de Brad et Schuldig sans y parvenir. Plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux pour les protéger des éclats blancs qui le blessaient, il tomba à genoux, terrifié et en proie à une souffrance atroce. Tout son corps lui faisait l'effet de se consumer de l'intérieur. Il brûlait et c'était de la lave en fusion qui coulait dans ses veines pour remplir son corps. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il crut un instant faire un infarctus, à deux doigts de mourir sans pouvoir même appeler à l'aide tant sa douleur écrasait tous sens commun. Dans sa panique, il entendit à peine la voix affolée de Schuldig qui l'appelait :

– Yohji ! Yohji !

– Me touche pas !

L'avertissement retentit trop tard, au moment où les mains de Schu se posèrent sur ses épaules, il fut brusquement projeté en arrière, électrocuté. Yohji s'arracha à sa douleur pour se ruer vers lui sans oser le toucher, persuadé de l'avoir tué. Une petite voix hystérique lui hurlait « Il est mort ! Il est mort ! », et lui restait les bras ballants, persuadé d'avoir assassiné son ami. Crawford fit enfin irruption dans la buanderie où le drame se jouait avec Farfarello sur ses talons.

– Schuldig ! SCHULDIG ! S'étrangla Yohji en pleurant.

L'Irlandais attrapa Yohji par le bras, ignorant l'électricité qui chatoyait autour de lui et qui brûlait sa peau à chaque contact pour l'entraîner vers une zone plus sécurisée où il ne pourrait pas se blesser plus… Ou blesser les autres. Crawford s'était précipité vers Schuldig, s'assurant qu'il était vivant et que le choc électrique n'avait pas arrêté son cœur. Un gémissement de douleur s'éleva et une plainte mentale transperça son bouclier psychique, l'informant que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux était bel et bien en vie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'entendre son insupportable ton geignard résonner dans sa tête.

– Schu, tu m'entends ?

– Ah…

– Secoué ?

– Mes cheveux…

Crawford jeta un œil à la tignasse… Gaufrée et fumante de son amant.

– Je t'offrirai un lisseur pour Noël.

– Hn ! Yoh…

– Ca va, il est calmé, coupa Crawford en l'aidant à se redresser avec précaution.

De son côté Farfarello était lui aussi en train d'aider Yohji à se relever. L'orage était passé, et il semblait qu'un petit coup bien ajusté de Farfie à la base du cou de Yohji n'y soit pas pour rien. Si la petite manipulation du Berserker l'avait court-circuité, le blond semblait avoir sombré dans une phase de grande faiblesse, incapable de se mouvoir seul. L'incident l'avait laissé sans énergie, comme toujours.

– Farfarello.

L'interpellé leva immédiatement le regard sur son leader.

– Il est blessé ?

– Non.

Crawford laissa un Schuldig vacillant s'asseoir dos appuyé contre un mur, le temps d'aller vérifier lui-même l'état de santé de Yohji. Farfarello n'était pas expert en matière d'explosion psychique, sa spécialité se trouvant plutôt dans le domaine du physique.

– Yohji ?

– Schu…

Sa voix semblait si faible.

– Schuldig va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Comment tu te sens ?

Le regard d'un vert d'habitude si chaleureux avait perdu toute sa lumière. Crawford eut un pincement au cœur en plongeant dans les yeux hantés de Yohji dont la peau dorée avait pris une teinte cireuse. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Schuldig s'affaler sur l'épaule solide quoique égratignée de Farfarello.

– Ne bouge pas, je vais te porter.

Yohji voulu refuser mais toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné, le laissant à la merci de Crawford, incapable de protester. Il savait que Brad était fort et pourrait lui éviter des souffrances inutiles, mais il ne voulait pas être emmené dans les bras de son amant comme une jeune mariée… Ou en l'espèce, une pauvre demoiselle en détresse, ce qu'il n'était pas à l'évidence.

– Laisse-moi marcher… Je suis pas… Une femme…

Crawford leva un regard exaspéré au ciel :

– Tu es à moitié dans le coma et tu as presque réussi à tuer Schuldig alors pour une fois laisse-toi faire et tais-toi, merci !

Aya fit son apparition à ce moment précis dans la buanderie déjà bien animée, attiré par le vacarme (et la coupure de courant) alors qu'il était dans sa chambre.

– Qu'est-ce qui… Yohji !

– C'est bon, il n'a rien, coupa Crawford en sentant venir les problèmes et la migraine qui allait avec.

Le roux l'ignora et s'approcha tout de même d'eux pour vérifier par lui-même que Yohji n'était pas gravement blessé. Vu l'état de ses cheveux et la fumée qui s'échappait du lave-linge, il semblait qu'un incident avait bien eu lieu. Yohji chassa les mains pâles de son leader qui cherchait des blessures.

– Pitié pas toi aussi… Geignit-il.

Aya l'ignora ouvertement, jetant un coup d'œil au télépathe de la troupe qui lui sembla bien mal en point.

– Il s'en remettra, déclara Crawford en suivant le regard qui lui avait semblé bien inquiet pour les deux autres Schwarz. Mais si tu veux aider Farfarello en passant devant avec Schuldig, ça me faciliterait la tâche.

Aya se dirigea vers Farfarello qui était plus ou moins en train de forcer Schuldig à se relever. Le rouquin semblait plutôt sonné et incapable d'aligner deux pas.

– Ce n'est pas un sac à patate. Je vais t'aider, dit-il à l'attention de Farfarello qui émit un grognement inintelligible pour toute réponse.

Aya glissa son épaule sous le bras du blessé et Schu consentit finalement à fournir un effort pour se relever, refusant catégoriquement de se faire porter en couinant dans leurs esprits. Au bout de quelques mètres, Aya sentit soudainement toute résistance quitter le corps de Schuldig et le télépathe s'effondra, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps même avec de l'aide.

– Schuldig !

Farfarello ne cilla pas et plia les genoux le temps de le rattraper et de le soulever dans ses bras.

– Je passe devant, fais attention à sa tête.

Farfarello acquiesça en silence : Aya ne doutait pas de sa force mais de sa capacité à ne pas lui faire plus de mal. L'Irlandais s'en trouva silencieusement agacé, tout en raisonnant que le Weiss n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La douleur lui était étrangère et il ne pensait pas toujours que les autres, eux, pouvaient sentir ce que lui ne pouvait pas. Le convoi réussit à rallier le premier étage où il se heurta à Nagi et Ken qui venaient aux nouvelles, interrompus dans leurs occupations alors qu'ils étaient au second. Les exclamations de surprise commencèrent à s'élever dans le hall :

– Y a eu un accident ? Ils sont…

– Pas de blessés, se contenta de grogner Crawford en les dépassant sans plus leur prêter attention.

– Mais…

– Crawford !

Aya leur fit signe qu'ils auraient des explications plus tard mais les deux garçons avaient décidé de les suivre. Les deux blessés furent installés dans leurs chambres respectives. Yohji faisait de la résistance, refusant carrément d'être assisté de quelqu'un pour se mettre au lit. Aya prit les choses en main en se débarrassant de Crawford qu'il envoya auprès de Schuldig, resté seul sous la garde de Farfarello. Il poussa ensuite Yohji sur son lit sans plus de préavis avant de lui ôter ses vêtements abîmés.

– Hey ! Nan… Aya !

Le roux l'ignora ouvertement, tout en le débarrassant de sa chemise avec un peu plus de délicatesse. Yohji n'avait apparemment pas été blessé pendant l'accident, et il en fut soulagé. Le jour où ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclarés, il avait été à un cheveu de perdre la vue à cause de ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Depuis, il n'en portait plus que très rarement… Et il semblait que les sermons de ses camarades n'y soient pas étrangers. Il lui tendit un haut de pyjama, le genre de chose que Yohji ne portait que lorsqu'il dormait seul et par moins dix degrés. Vu le regard que ce dernier lui jeta, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait dire non.

– Mets-le Yohji. Tu vas tomber malade.

– Et une combinaison… de Ski, aussi ? Articula le grand blond avec difficulté.

Aya souffla d'un air exaspéré et se mit à genoux sur le lit, le tee-shirt à la main pour lui enfiler de force.

– Allez, Yohji.

– Non…

– Fais pas l'enfant !

Yohji continua de se débattre un long moment, décidant pour une fois de donner un peu de fil à retordre à Aya par pur jeu malgré sa faiblesse. Ken ouvrit la porte à ce moment précis, embrassant d'un regard la scène pour le moins cocasse. Aya et Yohji avaient le même regard ahuri sur le visage, le premier tentant apparemment de faire enfiler un vêtement au second qui n'avait pas l'air très coopératif malgré son visage bien pâle.

– Je veux pas savoir.

– Il ne veut pas s'habiller, rapporta Aya.

– Cafard !

Aya fusilla Yohji du regard en reprenant sa tentative d'habillage.

– Yohij habille-toi. La dernière fois tu m'as fait un scandale pour que je mette un pull, raisonna Ken en espérant prendre Yohji par sa logique implacable.

– Pas pareil.

Echec.

– On va quand même pas s'y mettre à deux pour lui faire mettre un pyjama ?

La question était adressée à Aya. Le roux sembla contempler la proposition une seconde avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Ken.

– Si ! Affirmèrent-ils d'une même voix un seconde avant que le brun ne saute sur le lit pour prêter main forte à son leader.

Echec et mat !

Devant cette coalition imprévue, Yohji ne put que capituler. Mais il protesta autant que possible jusqu'à ce que finalement il se retrouve avec un tee-shirt sur le dos et un pantalon de pyjama sur les fesses. Aya le cloua au matelas d'une main ferme et en profita pour l'ensevelir sous son énorme couette.

– Et voilà !

Devant l'expression satisfaite qu'arboraient ses deux affreux traîtres de coéquipiers, Yohji se mit à grommeler.

– Faux frères.

– C'est pour ton bien.

Finalement, l'aîné des Weiss poussa un soupir de reddition et décida d'aborder la situation sous un autre angle :

– Je peux avoir de l'eau ?

– J'y vais, dit Ken en se levant, laissant Aya et Yohji en tête à tête.

Le leader des Weiss attendit qu'il soit sorti pour réclamer des explications à Yohji.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Pas top.

– Que s'est-il passé ? C'est le lave-linge ?

Yohji acquiesça, d'un air atterré en passant ses longues mains sur son visage.

– On n'y survivra jamais…

Une main apaisante passa dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Aya avait rarement des gestes affectueux en public, mais Yohji le savait plein d'une grande tendresse pour ses proches.

– Ca va aller. Et tu n'as pas de fièvre. Une bonne nuit et ça ira mieux.

– T'es trop gentil Aya-kun, dit l'aîné avec douceur.

Aya parut s'empourprer jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais se reprit bien vite en entendant Ken réintégrer la chambre, une bouteille d'eau et un verre en main.

– Merci Kenken.

Le brun hocha la tête :

– Ca va aller ?

– T'inquiète pas, il en faut plus pour me tuer.

– Hm…

– On va te laisser te reposer, dit finalement Aya en se levant. Tu appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

– Okay.

– Bonne nuit Yohtan.

La porte se referma sur ses deux équipiers, et Yohji se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en soupirant lourdement. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il prit quelques gorgées de sa bouteille d'eau avant de replonger dans ses pensées déprimantes. Ce n'était pas passé loin cette fois-ci. Il avait blessé Schuldig. Il avait failli le tuer. La simple idée que Schuldig aurait put _mourir à cause de lui_ lui était insupportable. Il avait un poids terrible sur le cœur, mais se savait incapable de le partager avec Aya ou Ken. Ils auraient pourtant écoutés. Ils auraient même compris, même si Aya était plus que réservé quant à ses relations avec les Schwarz.

Aurait-il su vivre avec la mort d'une personne aussi chère que l'était devenue Schuldig ? Après tout, il avait survécu à la disparition d'Asuka… De Neu… Il n'aurait jamais la certitude à présent de savoir si oui ou non elle avait joué la comédie avec lui. Parfois, il préférait penser qu'elle avait été sincère mais que les ordres étaient les ordres, pour elle comme pour lui.

Parfois, il savait, il sentait qu'elle l'avait trompé du début jusqu'à la fin… Ainsi qu'en témoignait son dernier soupir. Machinalement, il tendit la main pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit et en sortit un de ses paquets de cigarettes et un briquet. Il évitait de fumer dans sa chambre en général, mais vu sa situation, il avait bien besoin du réconfort que pourrait lui apporter sa petite sucette à cancer. Il réfléchit un instant avant de pêcher un soda hyper sucré dans son mini-réfrigérateur. Tant qu'à noyer son désespoir, il pouvait bien se pourrir les poumons et exploser son taux de cholestérol ! Il laissa tomber son mégot dans sa cannette encore à moitié pleine, sentant peu à peu son esprit s'engourdir et son corps se détendre. Il se promit brièvement de faire de la vie de Ken et Aya un enfer pour l'avoir drogué dans un pareil moment avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, la tête vide.

De l'autre côté de sa porte, Aya fit quelques pas dans le couloir sans mot dire avant de se tourner vers Ken qui avait un air effroyablement coupable :

– Tu as mis quelque chose dans son verre ?

Ken hocha la tête en silence, mal à l'aide à l'idée d'avoir glissé un sédatif dans la boisson destinée à Yohji. Il ne faisait pas ce genre de chose d'ordinaire mais il avait vu l'état de fatigue et d'énervement de son équipier. Ils savaient tous les deux que Yohji ne se serait jamais abandonné au sommeil après un tel évènement. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil pendant près de cinq jours après le décès de Neu. Après deux nuit blanches d'affilée, il avait été trop épuisé pour penser correctement et enchaînait erreurs sur erreurs, manquant de se couper un doigt avec un sécateur ou de faire sauter la maison en mettant la gazinière en route sans allumer le feu pour faire chauffer la bouilloire. Le sixième jour, il avait finalement fait un malaise dans la boutique, tombant d'épuisement.

– Il en avait besoin, rassura Aya d'une voix basse avant de désigner la chambre qui leur faisait face où Crawford semblait s'affairer.

Ils s'avancèrent pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Schuldig, à présent bordé comme un enfant. Crawford expliquait à voix basse les circonstances de l'accident à Nagi qui semblait particulièrement inquiet pour le télépathe inconscient.

– Comment va t-il ?

Crawford leva les yeux sur les deux Weiss dans l'embrasure de la porte.

– Il a vu pire. Yohji s'est endormi ?

– Avec de l'aide.

– Il le fallait, approuva Crawford en entraînant Nagi dans le couloir pour laisser Schuldig se reposer tranquillement.

L'adolescent semblait très préoccupé par les évènements, balbutiant tout bas à Crawford des phrases alarmistes :

– Et si son cœur avait lâché… Si il avait explosé…

– Tout va bien, il est vivant.

– Mais il aurait pu mourir !

La détresse dans la voix du gamin se fit tellement présente que Crawford étouffa de justesse un soupir avant de se tourner vers lui :

– Nagi, calme-toi. Schuldig va bien.

– Mais…

– Oui, je sais Nagi. Il aurait pu mourir, mais il n'est pas mort. Il est dans ce lit, bien vivant, et crois-moi on ne va pas tarder à l'entendre geindre.

Un peu surpris par la réflexion agacée de son leader, Nagi baissa les yeux, désappointé. Crawford effleura son épaule en signe de réconfort et repris d'une voix plus douce :

– Ne t'en fais pas.

Farfarello, qui était là mais avait gardé le silence pendant l'échange, se coula derrière Nagi et fit glisser sa main sur sa tête pour le rassurer. Les Weiss purent alors constater l'étendue des dégâts : il était couvert de brûlures. Aya ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ken le devança bruyamment :

– Mais t'es blessé ! S'écria t-il alarmé par le nombre de plaies sanglantes qui s'étalaient sur les bras pâles et musculeux du Berserker.

Farfarello se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférent. Sa peau avait été brûlée là où il avait touché Yohji pendant l'incident, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. D'une part, il ne sentait rien et vu la situation, qui d'autre que lui aurait pu intervenir pour éloigner la source du danger des autres ?

– C'est l'électricité, expliqua simplement Crawford.

– Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Interrogea Aya en croisant les bras, curieux de connaître les circonstances exactes de l'accident sans avoir à s'appuyer uniquement sur ses déductions.

– Yohji a court-circuité le lave-linge. Le sol était mouillé… Schuldig a été électrocuté en le touchant, mais tout va bien.

– Tout va bien ? Répéta Ken d'un air stupéfait pendant qu'Aya se permettait d'afficher une moue dubitative à la réponse de l'Américain.

– Tout le monde est vivant. Donc oui, tout va bien, déclara Crawford déjà fatigué par cette discussion qu'il sentait devenir problématique à vue d'oeil.

– Farfarello est brûlé aussi ! S'énerva Ken en désignant l'intéressé qui lui n'avait pas l'air plus concerné que ça.

– Il ne souffre pas.

– Et alors ? Est-ce que c'est une raison pour l'envoyer au danger ?

– Je n'expose généralement pas volontairement mon équipe à un danger, répondit Crawford d'une voix impassible.

– Généralement étant le mot-clef de la phrase ! Viens avec moi, toi ! Aboya Ken en attrapant le poignet de Farfarello pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Crawford en resta coi, ou presque, pendant qu'Aya et Nagi échangeaient un regard quelque peu stupéfait. L'Irlandais jeta un coup d'œil à son leader qui finit par lui faire un vague signe d'ignorance. Ken le traîna finalement jusqu'à la salle de bain du fond du couloir : celle qu'il partageait avec Aya en général, et Farfarello à l'occasion.

– Assieds-toi, je vais soigner ça.

– Inutile, répondit Farfarello en observant le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait sur les plus hautes étagères de la salle de bain.

– Pourquoi, parce que tu n'as pas mal, c'est ça ? Questionna le brun d'une façon plus ou moins rhétorique tout en fouillant dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

– Hn.

– Allez assis ! Dit Ken en le poussant gentiment sur le rebord de la baignoire une fois le matériel nécessaire à portée de main.

Il commença par désinfecter les plaies, nombreuses et relativement sanglantes pour des brûlures. Alors qu'il était penché avec attention sur le bras de Farfarello et que le silence régnait dans la salle d'eau, le blessé prit soudain la parole.

– C'est gentil.

Sa brusque intervention fit sursauter l'autre garçon qui leva un regard interrogateur sur lui.

– Quoi ?

– D'avoir…

Farfarello inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, cherchant les mots exacts qui lui semblaient pourtant empreints d'une certaine faiblesse.

– … Pris ma défense, conclut-il finalement, satisfait de sa phrase.

Ken le fixa un moment en silence, le temps de comprendre où il venait en venir.

– Oh. Tu parles de Crawford ?

– Hm.

– C'est normal.

Un moment s'écoula à nouveau en silence avant que Farfarello ne reprenne finalement la parole :

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

Farfarello lui renvoya un regard placide, signe qu'il attendait sa réponse.

– Tu peux pas faire des phrases, comme tout le monde ? Tu sais, sujet verbe complément, c'est pas dur, nan ? Râla le brun en entourant une lésion de gaze légère pour la protéger tout en laissant la plaie respirer.

– Pourquoi tu as pris ma défense devant Crawford ? Lâcha d'un trait la voix rauque de Farfarello.

– Tss ! Je sais pas. Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est toujours toi qu'on envoie au feu, juste parce que tu sens pas la douleur.

– C'est vrai.

– Farfie, c'est pas parce que tu es insensible à la douleur que tu ne peux pas mourir !

– Qui a parlé de mourir ?

– Oh ! Laisse tomber, tu comprends rien de toute façon.

Farfarello se contenta de l'observer un moment, le temps que Ken termine de poser quelques pansements. Finalement, le brun se redressa en évaluant son travail d'un œil critique.

– Désolé, je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'Omi pour ça.

– Merci.

Ken grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de marmonner :

– Y a pas de quoi. Arrête de te mettre dans des situations pareilles. Tu vas finir par choper une septicémie.

Un petit rire passa les lèvres du jeune homme borgne.

– Ben quoi ?

Farfarello secoua la tête pour toute réponse. Ken l'amusait trop pour son bien. Il allait quitter la pièce puis se retourna une dernière fois vers le garçon :

– Tu as un ballon ?

– Tu veux jouer ?

L'assassin au teint pâle haussa les épaules, songeur. Ca l'occuperait un peu… Peut-être.

– Pourquoi pas.

– T'es blessé.

– Et alors ?

– Tu risques de te faire mal, rétorqua Ken avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de ses propos.

– ... Désolé…

Farfarello haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent :

– Je suis né comme ça. Ca ne me blesse pas, tu sais. Au sens littéral, ajouta t-il finalement avec un rictus moqueur.

– T'as vraiment un humour tordu.

– Mais j'ai de l'humour, ricana l'Irlandais en s'éloignant.

– Hey ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

* * *

**Notes :** Bien… Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi sur ce coup là, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

C'est juste que je m'étais fixé un timing pour sortir le chapitre 12 à Noël, mais il semblerait que ce soit légèrement compromis ah ah !

Alors, je fais quoi, j'attends l'année prochaine ?


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Oh oh oh ! Que d'enthousiasme pour ne pas attendre encore une longue année (à ce rythme là, on sera morts avant de voir la fin de ce roman fleuve mouhahahah). Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Donc du coup, ça reporte non pas à l'année prochaine, mais à la semaine prochaine, c'est plus acceptable comme délai ? Mdr !

En tous cas, après un p'tit break pour se pencher sur les états d'âme du Yohji-kun, je m'en retourne à mes chouchous que tout le monde connaît. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la niaiserie avancée de ce chapitre. Je ramollis avec l'âge… Sinon, qui vais-je martyriser aujourd'hui ? Allez, au menu, un Irlandais borgne et légèrement déséquilibré.

Qui n'en veut du Farfiiiiiiie ?

Don't like Farfie, don't read.

Like Farfie ? Don't read either ! Ca vaudra mieux pour son image de marque ah ah !

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 11

Farfarello errait dans la cuisine sans but apparent lorsque Ken l'y rejoignit avec l'idée de se faire un thé brûlant. Il était frigorifié malgré la température ambiante mais mit cela sur le compte de la maladie. Son état variait selon les jours, comme Omi : un jour il pouvait se lever, le lendemain il était cloué au lit avec de la fièvre.

– Ca va ? Demanda t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au Schwarz tout en mettant de l'eau à chauffer.

– Hm mh…

Ken fit quelques pas dans la cuisine en rangeant machinalement quelques objets qui traînaient le temps que son eau se mette à bouillir. Farfarello fixa le brun un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Ken ne s'aperçoive de son regard insistant. Puis Farfarello s'approcha de lui sans ciller, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Instinctivement, Ken recula sous le poids de son regard de loup jusqu'à buter contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Jei baissa le regard, l'observant avec patience. Ken se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux, mais l'instant d'après, il sentit deux mains le saisir pour le déposer sans effort apparent sur le comptoir.

– Far...

– Chut.

Ken rougit de plus belle, sentant la bouche chaude et délicieuse de l'Irlandais couvrir la sienne. Il tenta faiblement de le repousser, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il s'abandonna presque mais lorsque deux mains se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, effleurant sa peau à _cet endroit_, il retrouva soudainement ses esprits, sursautant violemment. Les étagères à leurs côtés s'effondrèrent brutalement avec un vacarme épouvantable. Paniqué, Ken repoussa Farfarello et s'enfuit, évitant de justesse Aya qui venait s'enquérir de la situation. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en voyant les ustensiles de cuisine sur le sol, les étagères renversées et juste devant lui, Farfarello.

– T'aurais pu y aller doucement. On n'a pas besoin de ça, dit-il finalement après un silence qui avait duré quelques instants.

Farfarello le fixa sans rien dire, mais Aya détecta une tension dans ses épaules qui traduisait son agacement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?

– Rien.

– Hn.

Aya allait quitter la pièce pour retourner à ses occupations, mais il se tourna une dernière fois vers Farfarello.

– Ne le force pas… Il est fragile.

Farfarello fixa d'un œil brillant de rage un des couteaux de cuisine éparpillés sur le sol, croisant les bras et inspirant profondément pour apaiser sa colère avant d'exploser. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cédé à ses pulsions de violence.

Crawford lui administrait depuis toujours des traitements pour le maintenir sous contrôle. Les premiers médicaments étaient prescrits par Esset : amplifiant son agressivité juste pour le plonger dans un état proche du coma végétatif en dehors des missions où il n'était pas nécessaire. Au fil du temps, Crawford avait, avec l'aide de Schuldig, cessé de lui administré ses drogues dangereuses pour son corps et son esprit pour modifier la médication afin de lui permettre de s'adapter à un mode de vie normal.

De son côté, Ken avait fuit pour se terrer dans le sanctuaire de sa chambre où personne n'oserait le suivre. Il farfouilla un moment dans le carton où il avait entassé ses magazines de sport pour en feuilleter un sans grande conviction, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un de ses plus vieux trésors, un de ceux qu'il gardait précieusement hors de la portée de tous. Un de ceux de l'époque de la J-League. Il y avait une interview de lui dans celui-là. La première qu'il avait donnée, avec Kase à ses côtés. Il sentit une vague de nostalgie se profiler au loin avec toute l'amertume qu'elle charriait forcément. Poussant un soupir rageur, il renvoya le magazine moisir dans son carton sans douceur en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Je sens que ça va être une mauvaise journée… »

Après avoir regardé un long moment son plafond désespérément blanc (faudrait qu'il pense à mettre des plaques décoratives en polystyrène, au moins, il aurait des carrés à compter), il roula hors de son lit et empoigna un tee-shirt pour monter au second pour inspecter la salle de sport et peut-être même s'en servir pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Il y trouva des tapis de sols, des altères de poids divers, un banc de musculation complet avec barre, poids et leg, un vélo d'appartement, un rameur…

Aya avait dit qu'il manquerait un ou deux équipements, mais finalement y avait déjà le principal. Un stepper peut-être ? Il haussa les épaules et commença par un rapide échauffement pour dérouiller ses articulations et ses muscles endoloris par tant d'inertie. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire beaucoup d'exercice depuis leur arrivée presque deux mois auparavant. Et après être tombé malade, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu la force non plus. Il se sentait toujours faiblard mais avait décidé de passer outre : il avait trop besoin de se vider la tête et le sport avait toujours été un exutoire vital pour lui.

Il immobilisa ses pieds sous une des barres d'altères et inspira profondément pour chercher le courage d'enchaîner quelques abdominaux. Les premiers mouvements furent difficiles mais il continua d'enchaîner les exercices tout en ressassant les derniers évènements. Omi restait dans un piteux état malgré sa dernière crise en date. Yohji n'allait guère mieux depuis l'accident, croulant sous le poids de sa culpabilité alors que Schuldig lui, s'était plutôt bien remis même s'il avait été très secoué. Quant à lui, il avait encore cassé quelque chose ce matin, à croire que ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar et qu'il allait réellement devoir vivre avec cette malédiction toute sa vie. Il se fit la réflexion que Nagi s'en accommodait plutôt bien, mais le garçon avait toujours fait preuve d'un self-control impressionnant pour son jeune âge. Grinçant des dents en se redressant une énième fois pour ramener son menton au niveau de ses genoux pliés, il se remémora pourquoi il était là. Comme si tous ses soucis avec Aya ne suffisaient pas, il fallait que Farfarello qui avait un comportement plus qu'ambigu envers lui s'y mette aussi. Avaient-ils tous décidé de le rendre dingue ?

Pourquoi Farfarello avait-il décidé de lui faire un coup pareil ce matin alors que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il même pas essayé de résister ? Ca ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de repousser Farf alors que la situation était terriblement embarrassante.

Plongé trop profondément dans ses pensées, seule une petite partie de son esprit enregistra les bruits de pas derrière lui, signe qu'il n'était plus seul dans la salle de sport. Ignorant royalement la personne (que son cerveau identifia comme étant Schuldig après avoir entraperçut une masse orange fluo), il continua de ruminer son énervement grandissant en se concentrant sur ses exercices, les dents serrées.

Nul doute que Jei lui en voulait sûrement pour son comportement immature : il avait été incapable de trouver sa voix pour dire non. Ca aurait été bien plus simple et ça leur aurait évité ce malentendu… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait au final ! Il faisait tout de travers et si rien n'allait, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Et dire qu'il était totalement incapable de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Son cœur se serra mais il souffla pour évacuer la tension et continuer sa gymnastique sans faiblir malgré le trouble qui commençait à s'accumuler en lui.

Et si Aya les avait surpris ? Il l'avait bousculé en fuyant tout à l'heure, signe qu'il n'avait pas été très loin de la scène. Peut-être même qu'il avait tout vu ?

Lorsque la certitude glaçante qu'Aya avait tout vu s'imposa à lui, il se figea d'angoisse. Son cœur battait contre ses côtes à lui faire mal, sa respiration était erratique et une vague de terreur l'envahit brusquement. Un fracas assourdissant le projeta au sol, désorienté. Se relevant avec difficulté après un moment de pur chaos, il aperçut Schuldig couché au sol qui le fixait d'un air abasourdi.

– Qu'est-ce…

– Ca va ?

– Je… Ne sais pas... Murmura le brun en regardant autour de lui, sans comprendre.

Ses yeux sombres détaillèrent la salle de sport. En désordre. Des objets avaient changés de place, des choses étaient tombées… Et surtout, il repéra ici et là des éléments métalliques, des éclats d'objets, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il comprit, en détaillant les pièces détachées qu'il s'agissait des éléments du rameur qui était juste à côté de lui pendant qu'il faisait ses abdos. Et il prit brusquement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. C'est comme si son esprit avait un instant refuser d'assembler les pièces du puzzle sur ce qui venait de transpirer.

Il aurait pu tuer Schuldig. Quelqu'un aurait pu être gravement blessé par une des projections. Terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, sa frayeur le submergea et il sentit des larmes brûlantes faire leur chemin sur ses joues livides.

– C'est… C'est ma faute, déclara le brun en mesurant l'ampleur de la catastrophe qu'il avait provoquée.

– C'est pas grave, commença Schuldig en s'approchant de lui pour le réconforter en sentant la détresse qui irradiait du Weiss.

– Si… C'est ma faute…

Ken passa sa main sur son visage pour étouffer ses sanglots, incapable de stopper la crise de larmes qui le saisissait. Schuldig lui prit la main en essayant de le rassurer comme il pouvait, appelant mentalement Crawford au passage pour qu'il vienne lui porter assistance et mesurer l'étendue des dégâts.

– Calme-toi, c'était un accident, ça arrive…

Secoués de violents hoquets, il n'arrivait pas se reprendre malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Schuldig qui essayait désespérément de l'apaiser en attendant l'arrivée de l'équipe de rescousse, à savoir Crawford et Aya. Les deux leaders sauraient sans doute le rassurer mais lui en était incapable. Et la panique de Ken commençait à le gagner, son bouclier mental personnel ployant sous les assauts émotionnels du jeune homme inconsolable.

– Ken, calme-toi allez s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien, c'est pas grave… Ken, écoute-moi…

Le rouquin serrait les mains du plus jeune entre les siennes, dans l'espoir de garder un lien avec lui. Ken était en train de sombrer dans une véritable crise d'hystérie et si les renforts n'arrivaient pas bientôt, Schuldig sentait que ses propres nerfs ne tarderaient pas à lâcher également. A sa surprise, ce ne fut ni Brad, ni Aya qui franchirent la porte de la salle mais Farfarello. Le jeune homme borgne examina la situation l'espace d'une seconde et s'approcha d'eux à grands pas. Schuldig lui céda sa place, son compagnon attirant Ken à lui pour l'entourer d'une étreinte solide.

Physique.

Concrète.

Enfin quelque chose de réel sur quoi Ken pourrait se reposer quelques instants. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Farfarello sans aucune résistance. Schuldig recula doucement, pour ne pas les troubler, entendant le Weiss appeler inlassablement le nom de l'Irlandais.

– Farfie, Farfie, Farfie, Farfie !

– Shh… Calm down and it will be allright… Shh Angel... Calm down...

Quelques mots murmurés en anglais que Schuldig comprit même s'il n'était pas sûr que Ken, dans l'état où il était, puisse saisir le sens des quelques mots qui lui étaient chuchotés. Il les laissa seuls. Il fit quelques pas et s'appuya contre un mur pour parfaire à nouveau son bouclier psychique. Ca allait lui prendre quelques minutes. L'éclat du jeune homme l'avait pris par surprise et son empathie naturelle en tant que télépathe en avait pris un sacré coup dans l'aile. A peine avait-il parcouru les quelques mètres le menant aux escaliers qui redescendaient au premier étage qu'il entendit un hurlement.

La voix de Ken.

Il se sentit le sang quitter son visage alors qu'il retournait sur ses pas, pâle comme un mort.

– Farfarello ! Arrête arrête tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi Farfie !

– Farfarello STOP ! Hurla Schuldig avant même de savoir ce qui se passait.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il eu le souffle coupé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Farfarello secouait Ken violemment en hurlant des choses incompréhensibles. Le jeune homme immobilisé était incapable de se défaire de son agresseur.

« Oh non, oh non, il recommence ! »

Une vague de panique saisit Schuldig alors qu'il se précipitait pour empoigner Farfarello aux épaules, pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise. D'un geste, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le rouquin venait se cogner la tête assez fort contre le sol dans sa chute et éprouvait des difficultés à se redresser. Il était sur le point d'appeler Brad à l'aide quand il perçut des bruits de courses dans le couloir. Alerté par le vacarme, Brad arrivait enfin à la rescousse, comme il devait le faire avant l'apparition de Farfie.

– ARRETE J'AI MAL ARRETE JEI LACHE-MOI ! Hurla Ken terrorisé par la folie qui se peignait sur les traits de Farfarello.

– Farfarello !

La voix de Brad claqua dans l'air comme un coup violent. L'interpellé eut un moment d'hésitation et cessa de maltraiter sa victime l'espace d'une seconde. Crawford profita de ce temps d'arrêt pour lui sauter dessus et le faire lâcher prise avant que sa crise n'ait de terribles conséquences. Aya qui suivait le leader des Schwarz ne se fit pas prier pour prêter main forte à Crawford afin de maîtriser Farfarello qui plongeait un peu plus dans son délire. Schuldig qui se relevait péniblement de sa chute monumentale tenta d'aider lui aussi mais Brad lui aboya de ne pas s'approcher davantage et d'appeler Yohji au secours. Le rouquin se traîna hors de la salle de sport pour apercevoir Yohji et Nagi qui couraient vers lui, alarmés par tant de hurlements. Schuldig eu juste le temps de tendre la main pour indiquer à Yohji qu'il y avait un problème que son ami se ruait déjà dans la pièce.

– Ca va ? S'inquiéta Nagi en le dépassant, fléchettes tranquillisantes en main.

– Ca va, mal tombé, expliqua t-il simplement en retournant vers la salle avec anxiété.

Les cris de Farfarello s'étaient mués en un hurlement quasi animal. Crawford, Aya et Yohji ne furent pas trop de trois pour le maîtriser pendant que Nagi lui injectait une substance sédative puissante d'un geste précis. Des années de pratique… En quelques instants, le corps nerveux et fort de Farfarello se détendit indiquant qu'il sombrait dans une inconscience dépourvue de rêves. Crawford relâcha son équipier avec un peu plus de douceur et soupira.

– Ca faisait longtemps…

Schuldig hocha simplement la tête, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte puis il se dirigea vers Ken pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Des hématomes apparaissaient déjà sur ses bras, là où les mains de Farfarello l'avaient serré. Il avait également une coupure sanguinolente sur la joue gauche. En dehors de ça et de son état de choc, il avait l'air de se porter bien.

– Ken ?

– Je comprends pas… Je l'ai mis en colère, il était tellement en colère, je comprends pas, balbutia t-il, choqué.

– Il a fait une crise de démence. Tu n'y peux rien.

– Mais il m'a crié dessus, il m'a crié dessus alors que je n'avais rien fait, dit le brun en levant des yeux rouges et humides vers le télépathe.

Schuldig retint de justesse un soupir accablé. Les Weiss ignoraient tout des crises de Farfarello. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu perdre la tête au point de tout réduire en pièces dans la maison, de s'en prendre physiquement à ses équipiers… Ou a lui-même. Il s'était crevé l'œil gauche dans un de ses délires. A l'époque, il avait à peine dix-huit ans. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, qui avait été obligé d'endiguer l'hémorragie avant de l'emmener aux urgences. Après ça, ils avaient décidé avec Crawford de tenter une sorte de rééducation pour qu'il puisse vivre normalement.

Schuldig avait longtemps maintenu une sorte de cage mentale sur son esprit trop virulent pour être laissé libre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin penser par lui-même et sortir de cette spirale infernale de meurtres sauvages et insensés, de crises de rage terribles aussi dangereuses pour lui que pour son entourage. Il avait fallut un an d'efforts et de sacrifices pour arriver à un tel résultat. Néanmoins et malgré tous ces efforts, il demeurait Farfarello, le Berserker. Une contrariété de trop, un trop plein d'énergie ou de colère mal canalisée… Et il explosait. Quant à savoir ce qui avait provoqué sa rage…

Schuldig chassa ses pensées et se tourna vers Nagi, s'introduisant dans son esprit pour le rassurer sur l'état de Farfie. Le petit brun acquiesça en silence pendant que Yohji, Crawford et Aya s'occupaient de descendre Farfarello inconscient dans sa cellule. Ken se releva péniblement et suivit le cortège en silence au rez-de-chaussée où il fut poussé dans le canapé du salon par Schuldig qui suivait de près. Crawford laissa un instant les aînés des Weiss pour s'approcher des deux victimes de Farfarello. Il s'adressa d'abord à Ken qui semblait un peu égaré :

– Tu m'expliqueras plus tard ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Crawford de remettre des explications à plus tard. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il s'en fichait éperdument. Crawford examina rapidement Schuldig, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa tête douloureuse. Le télépathe grimaça lorsque les mains effleurèrent l'arrière de son crâne.

– Quatre cent neurones en moins, taquina Crawford en vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas entaillé le cuir chevelu dans sa chute.

– Si ça continue, il va plus m'en rester beaucoup…

– Tu as la poisse en ce moment, renchérit Nagi en lui tendant un pain de glace avant de panser les égratignures de l'autre garçon.

Nagi désinfecta la plaie du bout des doigts mais Ken eut tout de même un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il toucha sa pommette ensanglantée.

– Il t'a frappé ?

– C'est rien, murmura l'autre en chassant gentiment sa main.

– Farfie est très fort. Dis-moi s'il t'a frappé.

– Ca va.

Nagi leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré. Qu'avaient-ils tous à être aussi réticents à se faire soigner ? Il se laissait faire lui après tout. Crawford les laissa un moment aux bons soins de Nagi qui se dépêtrait comme il pouvait de cette tâche plutôt ardue, descendant au sous-sol voir comment Yohji et Aya s'en sortaient avec Farfarello. Malgré l'injection de calmants et la camisole, il était doué d'une force peu commune et deux hommes ne suffiraient jamais à le maîtriser si jamais il venait à se réveiller et à replonger dans une crise de démence. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas encore entendu de hurlement de bête sauvage résonner dans la maison ce qui signifiait que son psychopathe n'était pas en train de démembrer un des Weiss et de faire du second son repas de midi. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de constater que Farfarello était toujours plongé dans son inconscience artificielle et que les deux aînés de Weiss l'attachaient consciencieusement à son lit. Crawford se retint de leur dire que c'était inutile. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Farfarello arrivait toujours à se défaire de ses liens. Il le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de pouvoir déboîter ses articulations à volonté pour arriver à ses fins. Vu qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur, Brad se doutait qu'il avait trouvé ce moyen pour modifier son corps de façon à se glisser un peu où il voulait, ou _hors_ de ce qu'il voulait, même s'il ne l'avait jamais pris en flagrant délit. Les deux Weiss avaient fini leur séance de ligotage, et rejoignirent Crawford qui vérifiait la solidité des entraves d'une main experte avant de boucler la cellule. Il avait un moment eut la faiblesse de penser que les crises délirantes de Farfarello avaient disparues. C'était la première fois qu'il en avait une en plus de six mois : un véritable record. Jamais Farfarello n'avait tenu aussi longtemps avant de d'exploser de nouveau.

Pour l'heure, il était relativement maîtrisé et Brad décida d'en savoir plus sur la question. Ces dernières années, il avait remarqué que Farf pétait rarement un plomb sans raison. Quelque chose avait dû le mettre très en colère, mais quoi ? Crawford repartit donc vers le salon où Nagi s'occupait de Schuldig pendant que Ken restait assis sans bouger sur son coin de canapé en fixant ses mains.

– Ca ira ?

– Je survivrai Nagi.

– Bon, si tu as des nausées ou…

– Je sais, coupa Schuldig qui se massait doucement le crâne en espérant faire passer la douleur.

Nagi lui adressa un regard contrarié et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Crawford qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, l'air grave.

– Nagi, Schu, vous pouvez disposer.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrompit une voix faiblarde du seuil de la porte.

Les quatre visages se tournèrent vivement pour voir Omi, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte pour se tenir en équilibre. Des cernes violets mangeaient son visage livide et il était essoufflé, peinant à respirer.

– Omi !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Le petit blond avança de quelques pas vacillants pour se rapprocher des autres. Crawford, qui était le plus proche de lui, lui prit le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse d'épuisement à leurs pieds.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta Omi en ignorant les commentaires désapprobateurs qui s'élevaient dans la pièce.

– Rien Omi. Pourquoi tu t'es levé ? Demanda Ken en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec un sourire un peu terne au goût de tous.

– Tu mens vraiment mal. C'est quoi, ça ? Rétorqua le cadet des Weiss en désignant le pansement qui ornait sa joue ainsi que la glace que tenait Schuldig contre sa bosse en cours de formation.

– Rien de grave. On est tombé tous les deux dans les escaliers. Comment tu te sens ?

– C'était ça les cris ?

– Ouais, t'aurai dû voir ça, c'était pas triste, grogna Schuldig en soutenant le brun avant qu'il ne s'empêtre dans son mensonge.

Crawford resta impassible pendant que Nagi remballait les pansements, indifférent. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord sur le fait de mentir à Omi « pour le protéger ». L'adolescent était certes éprouvé, mais c'était le cerveau des Weiss, le leader cérébral et s'il venait à apprendre qu'on lui mentait sur ce qui se produisait dans la maison il en serait sûrement très irrité. Il se sentirait même trahi d'être ainsi relégué au rang de pauvre petit malade, trop fragile pour supporter les évènements, trop faible pour se défendre.

– Omi, tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, dit Ken à voix basse en passant sa main sur son front.

Il ne fut guère étonné de constater qu'il avait encore de la fièvre et jeta un coup d'œil à Crawford. Il savait généralement quelle était la conduite à tenir en cas de soucis de santé. Yohji et Aya avaient également choisi leur moment pour réintégrer le salon en entendant la voix douce de leur plus jeune compagnon.

– Ca va… Je m'inquiétai.

– Tu devrais retourner te coucher, intervint Crawford en prenant sa température à son tour.

– J'en ai marre, je dors tout le temps, protesta l'adolescent

– Tu as besoin de repos.

Omi soupira, vaincu. Il était très fatigué et avait mobilisé toutes ses forces pour descendre les deux étages qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée malgré son épuisement chronique. Schuldig se leva avec précaution, à l'affût d'une sensation de vertige ou de malaise qu'il ne perçut finalement pas. Il fit signe à Nagi de le suivre, juste au cas où…

Finalement, Omi laissa tomber les explications vaseuses de tout le monde, décidant qu'il enquêterait plus tard sur les évènements de la journée. Aya s'empressa de lui proposer quelque chose à manger pendant que Yohji lui tenait compagnie sur le canapé du salon pour garder un œil sur lui. Ken en profita pour tenter une sortie mais fut rattrapé par Crawford dans le couloir. Il prit les devants, sachant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer :

– Désolé… Marmonna le brun, devançant Crawford.

– Désolé de quoi, Ken ?

– Tout ça, dit-il en faisant un geste vague.

– Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

– Je sais pas. Il a pété un plomb, il hurlait des trucs que j'ai pas compris, répondit le sportif en passant une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux.

– Juste avant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Tu étais avec Schuldig, non ?

– Ouais… J'ai encore cassé quelque chose. Et Farf est arrivé alors Schuldig nous a laissé et puis il a piqué une crise, j'arrivais pas à me calmer il me hurlait dessus. J'ai paniqué.

– Je vois. Tu travailleras avec Nagi quelques temps. Il pourra t'aider à maîtriser la télékinésie.

– D'accord…

Crawford hocha la tête et le laissa, sans doute pour rejoindre Schuldig, laissant le brun à ses réflexions. Décidemment, ce n'était pas son jour, il captait vraiment rien aujourd'hui. Il ferait sans doute mieux d'aller se coucher… Oui, c'était la meilleure solution finalement.

La journée suivi son cours pour toute la petite troupe, excepté pour Farfarello, toujours plongé dans un état comateux proche du sommeil et Ken qui dormait à poings fermés dans sa chambre. Yohji s'était affalé dans le salon devant la télé, un livre à portée de main en cas de programmation décevante, Aya s'était isolé avec Omi dans la véranda pour rempoter quelques plantes. Le petit blond avait insisté pour faire quelque chose, malgré son état de faiblesse. Crawford, de son côté, s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour travailler sur quelques dossiers qui le préoccupaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Enfin... Il avait surtout besoin d'un calme parfait pour se concentrer sur l'avenir, aussi s'était-il enfermé quelques heures pour pouvoir tomber dans cette sorte de méditation qui pouvait provoquer ses visions. Nagi, quant à lui, était en plein rangement de sa chambre, son dernier cauchemar en date ayant provoqué le retournement de tous ses tiroirs pendant que Schuldig, enfin remis de ses émotions, avait décidé de papillonner à droite et à gauche, rendant visite à tout le monde, allant du jardin au bureau pour se promener.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ken émergea péniblement de son sommeil, avec difficulté. Il avait mal au crâne et se sentait complètement lessivé malgré ses longues heures de sommeil. Le brun se tourna lentement vers son réveil. C'était la nuit. Quatre heures du matin passées. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit soudainement mal. Très mal. Il ravala ses larmes et décida de se secouer un peu et de se lever. Il avait besoin d'air.

Juste vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt noirs, il sortit de sa chambre à tâtons, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea directement dehors, dans le jardin. Une fois à l'air libre, il frissonna. Il faisait si froid. On était début Décembre après tout. Il resta un long moment dehors immobile à regarder dans le noir puis quand il en eut assez d'être gelé, il décida de rentrer avant d'attraper une pneumonie.

Une question l'assaillit soudainement.

Où était Farfarello ?

En bas ? Dans sa prison ?

C'était sa faute.

S'il n'avait pas hurlé et paniqué comme le dernier des imbéciles, Farfie ne serait pas enfermé.

Arrivé devant la porte qui menait aux escaliers du sous-sol aménagé, il décida de descendre. Il se retrouvait à quelques pas de la porte blindée de la pièce-prison.

Il s'approcha un peu.

Pas de bruit. Farfarello dormait sûrement.

Il s'approcha en silence, posant sa main sur la porte de métal froid.

– Who's there !

Ken sursauta. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Devait-il répondre ? Il ne savait pas… Farfarello risquait de se mettre en colère de nouveau.

– Ken ? C'est toi ?

La voix était plus douce d'un coup. Comment avait-il su ? Cette fois-ci, il répondit malgré l'angoisse rampante qui l'étreignait.

– Hai.

Ken s'agenouilla. Au pied de la porte, il y avait une petite trappe, un panneau d'acier qui coulissait pour permettre de passer un plateau à l'intérieur. Il poussa d'un coup sec et le panneau glissa sur le côté.

– Ken ?

– Gomen.

Ken glissa sa main par l'ouverture, anxieux. Farfarello pouvait lui arracher le bras dans un accès de colère, il le savait. Farfarello pouvait lui faire très mal, il le savait. Une main tiède se glissa dans la sienne. Une vague de soulagement lava ses craintes. Alors, il ne lui en voulait pas ?

– Pardon Farfie, je voulais pas te mettre en colère, je voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles, je suis désolé, dit-il très vite d'une voix tremblante, le front appuyé contre le métal froid de la porte blindée.

Il sentait déjà les larmes glisser sur ses joues, incapable de se retenir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas que Farfarello soit en colère contre lui. L'étreinte se resserra autour de sa main tremblante.

– J'aurai pu te tuer. Je suis un monstre. I'm sorry…

– Moi aussi, moi aussi…

Ken s'effondra sur le sol, sa main fermement agrippée à celle de Farfarello. Par la petite trappe, malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait distinguer le corps de Farfarello, allongé sur le sol de la même façon que lui.

– Reste avec moi, souffla la voix éraillée du jeune Irlandais.

– Oui, oui je te promets, je te promets.

– Ne pleure pas… Arrête, s'il te plait… Ken…

Ken passa sa main libre sur son visage trempé, désirant effacer ses larmes inutiles. Un peu de sa culpabilité s'envola avec les paroles de Jei.

– ... Gomen…

Il sentit soudain la main de Farfie quitter la sienne. Pris de peur, il se calma immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit une caresse sur son visage. Farfarello venait de passer sa main par l'étroite ouverture pour sécher ses larmes. Ken prit sa main entre les siennes et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Farfarello continua de lui caresser le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Finalement, Ken s'assoupit sur le sol froid, apaisé. Farfarello continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

######

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde était déjà debout depuis un bon moment, Omi manifesta son inquiétude pour son ami le plus proche. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour son petit mensonge de la veille, car bien sûr il était au courant, quelqu'un lui ayant soufflé la vérité dans son sommeil. Aya semblait du même avis pendant que Yohji tentait de calmer les ardeurs de tout le monde en prenant les choses avec philosophie.

– Il est sûrement fatigué. Laissez-le se reposer.

Exaspéré, Aya avait finalement ouvert la porte de la chambre de Ken pour constater qu'il n'était pas dans son lit.

– Il est peut-être allé courir ? Supposa Yohji en coulant un regard à Crawford qui restait totalement indifférent à l'agitation ambiante, plongé dans sa tasse de café et dans un livre autrement plus intéressant que de telles futilités.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme… Et il savait que Ken n'était pas très loin mais voir Aya s'agiter dans tous les sens avec cette expression contrite sur le visage l'amusait beaucoup. Le leader des Weiss muselait ses émotions depuis bien trop longtemps et les soucis accumulés depuis quelques mois menaçaient de faire craquer la carapace de glace de leur jeune combattant.

– Ca m'étonnerait, rétorqua Schuldig en se levant de la table de la cuisine et en s'arrachant à son journal.

– Tu vas où Schu ?

– Voir ce que devient Farf. Et Ken.

Intrigué, Aya décida de suivre le télépathe jusqu'au sous-sol. Ils restèrent un instant figés par la scène. Ken dormait par terre, roulé en boule contre la porte blindée dont la petite trappe avait été ouverte. Une main très pâle en sortait et reposait sur sa main. Aya resta un long moment interdit, hésitant entre la surprise et la colère. Schuldig prit les choses en main et s'approcha avec précaution pour réveiller Ken.

– Hey, debout…

Le brun sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Son sommeil avait sans doute été très léger vu les conditions.

– Salut Schu…

– Lève-toi, faut que je libère ton chéri, murmura Schuldig.

Ken s'empourpra immédiatement, comme il l'avait prévu.

– C'est pas…

– Allez hop, debout ! Sourit le rouquin en l'aidant à se relever d'un bond.

Il le colla ensuite dans les bras d'Aya qui, pour le moment, n'était pas d'une grande utilité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Interrogea le rouquin d'un air inquisiteur et, nota le télépathe, glacial.

– Euh… Yo Aya.

– Ken.

Ah, il était également en colère, ajouta mentalement Schuldig

– Ben…

Schuldig coupa court à leur discussion en déverrouillant et en ouvrant la porte blindée. Farfarello s'était réveillé au moment où Schuldig avait mis les pieds dans le sous-sol. Il s'était redressé et attendait patiemment, assis en tailleur devant la porte, que son équipier daigne lui ouvrir.

– Salut Farf.

– Salut.

– Bien dormi ?

– Hn.

Schu lui tendit la main. Farfarello la saisit pour se relever. A ce moment, Ken fit quelques pas vers le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, hésitant. Farfarello eut un léger sourire. Ken avait encore les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré cette nuit. Il passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Mû par une soudaine impulsion, Ken prit Farfarello dans ses bras. Il était plus grand que lui, tellement plus solide.

– Excuse-moi.

Farfie glissa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Ken.

– I hurt you…'M sorry Ken.

Ni Schuldig, ni Aya n'entendirent les paroles échangées par les deux garçons, mais le télépathe sentit une onde maléfique de jalousie lui brûler les neurones. Aya avait comme qui dirait des envies de mordre… Schu retint son envie limite méchante de lui dire qu'après tout, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Au lieu de ça, il fit son plus grand sourire, et, à la limite de la mesquinerie, se tourna vers Aya en lui disant d'un ton mielleux à vomir :

– C'est trop mignon tu trouves pas ?

– Hn.

Vexé comme un pou, Aya tourna les talons et remonta à l'étage tandis que Schuldig se mit à ricaner devant la mine circonspecte de Ken. Farfarello, lui, avait parfaitement saisit ce que Schu venait de faire.

– Not nice.

– J'adore ça. Après tout, il a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui ! Ken, tu peux le lâcher tu sais, il s'envolera pas !

Ken rougit de nouveau et se sépara lentement de Farfarello en gardant les yeux baissés.

– Euh… J'vais prendre une douche… Dit-il avant de disparaître à son tour dans les étages supérieurs.

– Va, Kenken ! Alors Farfie, si tu me disais ce qui t'a pris hier ? Dit l'Allemand avec un ton plus sérieux cette fois.

Farfarello s'assombrit visiblement, peu enclin à entamer cette conversation quand la nuit si plaisante avait plus ou moins réparé ses erreurs.

– Hn.

– Farf, que tu le veuilles ou non, va falloir que tu me dises ! Crawford attend des explications. Alors rends-moi des comptes à moi, et je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne te punisse pas.

– Pour la punition, c'est trop tard.

Schuldig tiqua aux quelques mots de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Il commença à l'inspecter sous tous les angles, inquiet à l'idée qu'il aurait encore pu s'infliger en vain des blessures dans l'espoir de souffrir un jour. A son grand soulagement il ne trouva rien de visible, pas de traces de sang ou d'oreilles manquantes, ce qui était somme toute plutôt rassurant.

– Farf !

Le cadet des deux eu un claquement de langue agacé et détourna la tête avec indifférence. Si Schuldig ne comprenait pas et bien tant pis pour lui. Le rouquin le regarda tout à coup d'un air légèrement surpris. Il venait de saisir.

– Oh. Tu as grandi Farfie.

Farfarello haussa les épaules.

– Je lui ai fait du mal.

– Avant, tu ne t'en serais pas soucié.

Sa punition, c'était d'avoir eu mal. Pour de vrai.

– Allez viens, on remonte. Je vais te faire une omelette à tomber par terre.

– Je n'ai pas faim.

– Oh, sois sympa, tu vas bien manger à table, c'est moi qui fais le déjeuner !

– Schuldig, je n'ai pas envie…

– Tu me dois bien ça, t'as failli me briser les os !

– Je suis désolé.

– T'inquiète, t'es pardonné mon Farfounet ! S'exclama Schuldig en éclatant de rire au surnom stupide dont il adorait affubler Farfarello.

L'intéressé, lui, n'avait pas l'air enchanté au vu du regard noir qu'il lui jeta. Schuldig lui dédia un sourire désarmant pour le convaincre de le suivre. L'Irlandais acquiesça. C'est vrai qu'il lui devait bien ça, pour une fois. Schuldig n'était pas en colère contre lui, il connaissait ses crises et savait que c'était inévitable. Il savait qu'il devait énormément au télépathe pour avoir plongé, encore et encore, dans les profondeurs chaotiques de son esprit malade pour le forcer à émerger. Pour forcer Jei à revenir. Le soutien de Nagi avait également été d'un grand secours les nuits où il était submergé par tant de remords et de cauchemars. Quant à Crawford, il avait petit à petit modifié les prescriptions médicamenteuses qui lui étaient destinées pour lui permettre d'avoir un comportement plus sain. Schwarz lui avait permis, à lui qui était aussi socialement inadapté que monstrueux, de vivre une vie presque normale. Il avait conscience de son déséquilibre mental, de cette mince ligne qu'il ne devait pas franchir sous peine de plonger dans une de ses terribles crises de fureur.

Mais quelque chose s'était rompu dans son esprit lorsqu'il avait vu Ken dans un tel état de souffrance, sachant qu'il était incapable de compatir à cette douleur qu'il ne sentait pas. Il n'avait pas supporté sa détresse et avait replongé dans la sienne, blessant Ken et Schuldig dans son accès de folie. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, celles qui ne cesseraient de le tourmenter la nuit venue, et suivit Schuldig à l'étage où il fut accueilli avec chaleur par Nagi, mort d'inquiétude pour lui.

Aya se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial, espérant le congeler sur place. Sentant l'animosité qui émanait du rouquin, Yohji lui posa une main sur l'épaule avec un sourire pour le calmer.

– Ta tension, Aya-kun.

– Hn.

Le déjeuner fut servi trois-quarts d'heures plus tard et devait se dérouler sans anicroches. La discussion allait bon train, mais Schuldig remarqua que Nagi ne faisait que chipoter dans son assiette.

– Tu n'as pas faim ? Suggéra t-il tout bas.

Nagi haussa les épaules d'un air peu intéressé. Schuldig n'aimait pas le voir bouder son assiette, surtout quand c'était lui le cuistot du jour. En dehors de ces considérations, Nagi avait vite tendance à négliger sa santé, surtout depuis leur agression. Schuldig décida de le laisser tranquille le temps du repas et retourna à la conversation animée qui se tenait entre Yohji, Crawford et Omi. Le petit blond s'était joint à eux car il n'en pouvait plus de rester confiné dans sa chambre où la folie le guettait chaque fois qu'il fermait un œil. Il n'avait pas avalé grand-chose mais faisait la conversation à ses aînés, s'arrangeant même pour dérider un peu Aya dont l'humeur s'était passablement renfrognée depuis la matinée.

Un léger bourdonnement remplissait l'air depuis le début du repas, quasiment inaudible mais bien présent. C'est comme si des ondes invisibles quoique presque palpables s'élevaient dans l'air. Ken leva les yeux de son assiette, dérangé par ce chuintement agaçant que personne ne semblait entendre autour de la table. Etonnant qu'il soit dérangé par un si petit bruit vu le brouhaha ambiant qui régnait dans l'immense cuisine. Il nota que Farfarello aussi avait levé le nez, son unique œil doré posé sur son plus jeune équipier. Le Weiss tourna lui aussi son attention sur Nagi qui leva les yeux en percevant le poids de leurs regards. Ses yeux bleu foncé allèrent de Farfarello à Ken, indiquant au premier de ne pas s'inquiéter et rassurant le second d'un regard.

« Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. »

C'était de la télékinésie qui vibrait dans l'air de cette façon. Celle de Nagi. Le petit brun avait baissé la tête pour dissimuler son trouble, et un observateur averti aurait pu voir que ses minces épaules tremblaient légèrement, tendues. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il repoussa son assiette et se leva brusquement pour quitter la table sans un mot.

– Nagi !

Crawford reposa ses couverts et se leva à son tour :

– Excusez-moi.

Il partit à la recherche de Nagi, qui, comme il l'avait pensé, n'était pas allé très loin. Il le trouva terré dans le salon, pelotonné contre l'accoudoir de l'immense canapé d'angle, ses genoux ramenés sous le menton. Crawford s'installa près de lui sans dire un mot puis voyant que Nagi ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche, il prit les devants :

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Tout va bien.

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'indique ton comportement.

Nagi eut un claquement de langue agacée, détournant la tête pour fixer avec une certaine colère le mur à ses côtés. Tout pour ne pas regarder Crawford dans les yeux. L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel. Lui n'était pas comme Farfarello : il ne percevait pas les volutes invisibles de pouvoir qui tournoyaient autour de l'adolescent dès qu'il s'énervait un peu. Mais il voyait venir les accidents. Et il semblait que la colère de Nagi, pour quelque raison qu'elle fût, soit sur le point de provoquer un bel accident dont son canapé ne se remettrait pas de sitôt.

– Nagi, appela l'Oracle d'une voix plus douce.

Le garçon finit par tourner la tête vers lui, acceptant enfin de rencontrer son regard.

– Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

– Je fais des cauchemars.

Le regard accablé du garçon lui apprit sans difficulté à quoi il pouvait rêver. Bien sûr, il savait ce qui tourmentait son cadet dans l'obscurité de sa chambre la nuit, ce qui le hantait depuis plusieurs mois sans qu'il puisse trouver un semblant de paix. Il connaissait les pensées qui torturaient son esprit si fragile à présent.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? C'est tellement injuste ! »

Les mêmes cauchemars, les mêmes pensées l'habitaient lui aussi depuis leur libération. Brad attira brusquement Nagi à lui, l'enlaçant avec une tendresse toute particulière :

– Je suis désolé. Si tu savais Nagi…

– Je sais… C'est pas ta faute… Murmura la voix du gamin avec un léger hoquet, avertissant Crawford que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

– Je suis tellement désolé…

– Faut pas. Je t'en veux pas. Mais…

La voix du garçon se brisa et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son tuteur avec l'espoir de retenir ses sanglots :

– ... J'ai tellement mal !

Crawford se contenta d'étouffer un soupir plein de culpabilité. Il avait le cœur brisé de ce qui était arrivé à Nagi, et tout était sa faute. C'était un poids terrible avec lequel il devait vivre chaque jour. Il ne souhaitait que de voir Nagi guérir, fut-ce au prix de sa propre existence, mais il ne désirait rien de plus que voir guérir cet enfant qu'il avait élevé comme son propre fils. Mais comment avait-il le droit de demander sa guérison alors qu'il était l'unique responsable de son état ?

Les conséquences de ces actes avaient été terribles. C'était sa punition et il devait vivre avec.

– Je sais que ça ira mieux avec le temps. Je sais que ça finira par faire moins mal, murmura Nagi d'une voix fragile. Mais pour le moment j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le coeur.

– Nagi…

– Je survivrai, mais il me faut plus de temps, murmura le garçon les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Crawford le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, touché au-delà des mots. Nagi lui demandait du temps, à lui alors qu'il était le responsable de son état. Il lui laisserait tout le temps qu'il faudrait.

– Je survivrai, répéta le garçon avec un peu plus d'assurance cette fois, une lueur de détermination vacillant au fond de son regard bleu saphir.

– Promets-moi.

– Je te promets Brad.

* * *

**Notes :** Je m'excuse platement pour cette grande overdose de sucre, mais j'me soigne, si, si !

Je vous avais prévenus, l'image de marque de Farfie en prend un sacré coup mdr. Mais l'avantage de Farf c'est qu'on peut en faire à peu près ce qu'on veut : ça va du dangereux psychopathe aux tendances schizophrènes au génie incompris en passant par l'être profondément stupide qui ne sert que de chien de garde.

Quant à Naginounet, ben… Je l'ai martyrisé dans Meilleurs Ennemis, c'était voulu, ça me fait une raison de torturer Brad ah ah !

Sinon, le prochain chapitre arrive (j'espère) incessamment sous peu.

Merci pour votre soutien !


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

C'est Noyeeeeeeeeeeeeeel !

Bon, pour une fois que je calcule presque bien mon coup à un mois près, on va pas pleurer.

Ces passages sont écrits depuis plus d'un an mais je me disais : si je m'arrange pour les publier pendant les fêtes de fin d'années, ça tomberait pile poil. Puis je me suis dit : laisse tomber, Noël c'est trop loin, t'auras sûrement fait les chapitres avant.

Bien sûr, c'est sans compter sur ma lenteur légendaire et ma paresse proverbiale. Je me suis mis un coup de pied au cul le 1er Décembre 2009 pour pouvoir boucler trois chapitres en un mois et tenir mon timing à deux semaines près. Ben vous savez quoi, ce fut évidemment du domaine de l'impossible pour moi qui suis une feignasse reconnue.

Ah oui, Meilleurs Vœux à tous (honte à moi, j'avais oublié…) !

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 12

Quelques jours plus tard et suite aux derniers évènements en date, il fut décidé que les leçons pour apprendre aux Weiss à maîtriser leurs nouvelles aptitudes commenceraient plus tôt que prévu, notamment pour Ken et Yohji, parfaitement incapables de maîtriser leur puissance.

Nagi avait traîné donc Ken au fond du jardin malgré la température hivernale pour une petite leçon de maîtrise programmée par Crawford dans l'espoir que son plus jeune équipier puisse faire quelque chose pour endiguer le problème « télékinésie explosive » de Ken. Avec un peu de chance, Nagi réussirait à lui inculquer quelques rudiments de contrôles télékinésiques, ce qui les soulagerait tous. Ils installèrent une épaisse couverture au sol leur permettant de s'asseoir sans avoir d'engelures aux fesses. Ils pratiquaient loin de tout pour éviter les accidents, car il y en aurait au début. Lorsque Ken serait plus apte à se contrôler, ils pourraient s'entraîner à l'intérieur, sur des tâches demandant plus de précision. Nagi savait taper à distance sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Cela demandait une grande précision et une certaine concentration mais il était un puissant télékinésiste, et surtout il avait des années d'entraînement et de pratique derrière lui.

Si Schuldig et Crawford avaient raison, la télékinésie de Ken était directement tirée de la sienne. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même limiter les dégâts en cas de dérapage. Nagi s'était longtemps interrogé sur le fait que les Weiss semblaient avoir été scindés en deux groupes : les deux cadets étaient malades, sans aucune explication tandis que les aînés se portaient bien physiquement. De la même façon, il était à peu près sûr que lorsqu'Aya s'éveillerait, il ne s'agirait pas d'un pouvoir physique mais bien mental. Omi disposait d'une habilité psychique mentale (quoiqu'il puisse voir), et Ken, avec la télékinésie, d'un pouvoir incontestablement physique. Yohji avait développé un pouvoir physique générant de l'électricité. Aya devait donc en toute logique compléter le tableau mais là encore, Crawford lui avait dit être sans certitude. Et si Omi voyait des choses, à la façon du leader des Schwarz et que Ken pouvait faire bouger les objets par la pensée tout comme lui, Yohji avait hérité d'un don qui leur était parfaitement étranger.

« Quoiqu'à la réflexion, Farfarello aussi est un véritable concentré d'énergie… » S'amusa Nagi en prenant le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui pour la première leçon de Ken.

Il s'installa et vida le contenu d'un sac sur le sol. Des pièces de plastique coloré s'éparpillèrent sur la couverture installée par terre et Ken haussa un sourcil incrédule :

« Des legos ? »

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'adolescent.

– Rien mais… C'est pour quoi faire ? Interrogea Ken en désignant les jouets du doigt.

– C'est avec ça que Brad m'a appris à maîtriser ma télékinésie. Je pense que ça devrait t'aider aussi.

Le brun se permit une moue dubitative. Vu le manque de contrôle absolu qu'il avait sur sa toute nouvelle habilité et la trouille qu'il en avait, il doutait fortement qu'un jeu de construction en plastique multicolore l'aide dans son apprentissage… Mais bon, il n'était pas non plus spécialiste en la matière alors si Nagi pouvait l'aider, il voulait bien faire de son mieux pour appliquer ses conseils. Nagi fit signe à Ken, un peu raide, de s'installer plus confortablement. Ils étaient tranquilles, loin de toute agitation sous les branches nues d'un grand arbre du jardin et assez à l'écart de la route et de la maison pour ne pas être perturbés.

– Tu te sens assez bien pour ça ? Si ça ne va pas on peut rentrer, il fait froid, proposa Nagi.

– C'est gentil, ça va aller.

Nagi l'observa un instant, guettant tout signe de fatigue : il ne tenait pas à devoir rapatrier un corps inconscient à la maison et Ken gardait des faiblesses depuis l'apparition de la télékinésie.

– Bon. Tu es prêt ?

– Tu me fais une démonstration d'abord ?

– Tu vas être découragé après, le prévint Nagi avec un demi-sourire.

Ken sourit aussi. Ca faisait plaisir de constater que Nagi avait repris des forces depuis… Avant.

– Tant pis, je cours le risque.

– Bon, accroche-toi alors.

Nagi se leva et s'immobilisa. Plusieurs dizaines de cubes de plastique multicolores s'élevèrent devant lui, gravitant autour de son corps comme des planètes en orbite autour d'une étoile. Il ne bougea pas, ne leva même pas le petit doigt et le mouvement s'accéléra. Les pièces stoppèrent alors net, en apesanteur, comme si quelqu'un avait arrêté le temps. Ken regardait, fasciné, alors que les multiples blocs de plastiques s'assemblaient et se désassemblaient à une vitesse impressionnante pour former des figures différentes, tour à tour un avion, une voiture et même un dinosaure[S1] . Finalement, Nagi décida que cela suffisait pour le moment, et les jouets retombèrent doucement au sol, bien rangés.

– Wow… Souffla Ken. Je pourrai faire ça, moi ?

– Avec de l'entraînement, oui.

– Mouais…

Nagi s'agenouilla devant Ken et posa un bloc dans sa main.

– Pas de pessimisme. On va commencer simple. Tu fais comme moi. Tu soulèves le bloc et tu le maintiens juste quelques secondes à la même hauteur.

– Okay.

Nagi mit un lego dans la main tendue du brun.

– Vas-y.

Ken fixa le petit bloc, se concentrant dessus. Il n'arrivait pas souvent à conjurer sa télékinésie volontairement, en général elle se déclenchait lorsqu'il était en proie à une trop forte émotion… Et bien souvent, ça finissait avec quelques débris de verre ou de bois, voire un nez cassé. Le lego ne se soulevait toujours pas. Ken grogna et redoubla d'efforts. Pourquoi diable cette fichue télékinésie refusait de fonctionner quand il le voulait ? Nagi attendait patiemment un résultat, quel qu'il soit. Lui était né avec cette aptitude particulière, elle faisait partie de lui à sa naissance et de fait, il avait toujours plus ou moins su l'appeler à lui sans pour autant la maîtriser. L'aîné, profondément agacé de ne pas réussir à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple, projeta inconsciemment sa colère sur le jouet. Le bloc explosa littéralement, écorchant au passage la joue de Nagi. Ken se mit à paniquer :

– Oh pardon, je suis désolé, ça va ? Nagi réponds-moi !

Un peu étonné, Nagi passa sa main sur sa joue, qui le tiraillait d'une piqûre cinglante. Il regarda ses doigts. Il saignait.

– C'est… Pas grave.

– Pardonnnnnnnnn !

– Ca va Ken.

– J'suis un gros nul !

– Mais non, il te faut juste un peu d'entraînement… Commença par rassurer Nagi.

– J'suis un incapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable !

Nagi soupira. Bon c'est vrai que s'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser cet exercice tout simple, il allait falloir y passer du temps mais il faudrait bien qu'il apprenne à contrôler son pouvoir sinon ils finiraient tous par y passer. Donc, autant faire avec et avancer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait décemment pas maîtriser quelque chose qui ne lui était pas inné. Et ce n'était déjà pas une mince affaire de maîtriser un pouvoir inné…

– Maîtriser une telle force, ce n'est pas facile tu sais. Ca ne se fait pas sans mal. Moi je me suis blessé plus d'une fois en faisant exploser un objet que je faisais léviter.

– Donc, c'est normal ? Fit Ken d'un air sceptique.

– Faire léviter un objet, même petit, ça demande beaucoup de concentration au début. Un peu comme…

Nagi s'interrompit, cherchant les mots adéquats pour s'expliquer.

– Tu es plutôt calé en sport, non ?

– Oui. Quel rapport ?

– Générer de la télékinésie, c'est un peu comme contracter un muscle dont on ne se sert pas souvent. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Ken acquiesça. Nagi avait volontairement fait le rapprochement avec le sport et l'exercice physique pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de leur don. La seule différence était que tout se passait dans leur cerveau.

– Donc avec de l'entraînement, on peut bouger ce muscle à volonté ?

– C'est ça. De la même façon, une trop forte sollicitation d'un muscle peut entraîner des courbatures. Pour nous c'est pareil : on a mal au crâne et le pouvoir est engourdi. L'utiliser devient douloureux voire dangereux. Tu ne dois jamais forcer dessus.

– Les conséquences ?

– Diverses, répondit Nagi en haussant les épaules. Hémorragie cérébrale en général. A l'hôpital, les médecins ne voient que la rupture d'anévrisme : une grande cause de décès chez les psychiques. Dans certains cas un peu plus rares, la tension à laquelle le corps est soumis provoque un arrêt cardiaque. Certains sont morts parce que leurs organes avaient explosés…

Ken acquiesça, saisissant parfaitement les tenants et les aboutissants de la maîtrise de la télékinésie. D'où l'importance de limiter la sollicitation du pouvoir, surtout à l'entraînement : il fallait éviter le claquage… Il se força néanmoins à ne pas afficher une mine dégoûtée quand l'image suggérée par Nagi prit forme dans son esprit un peu trop fertile.

– En tous cas, c'est ce qui se disait dans les dortoirs de Rosenkreuz… Conclut Nagi d'un ton plus confidentiel.

– Tu y as été, toi, à Rosenkreuz ?

– Pas longtemps en fait, j'ai dû y rester un mois ou deux. Schuldig m'a trouvé dans la rue et j'ai été expédié à Rosenkreuz peu de temps après. Crawford a ensuite usé de son influence auprès des trois vieilles ganaches de Esset pour me récupérer au plus vite en disant que j'étais « indispensable à la réalisation du plan ». Il ne voulait pas que je sois formaté comme les autres parce que j'étais jeune.

– Tu ne les portais pas dans ton cœur on dirait.

– Ils se prenaient pour les maîtres du monde. Mais ils n'avaient même pas la force de me résister à moi alors que je n'ai que quinze ans.

– Ton pouvoir évolue ?

– En théorie, chez un psychique normalement constitué, le pouvoir prend de l'importance avec l'âge et l'entraînement, jusqu'à un certain point bien sûr.

– Et pour moi ?

– Aucune idée. Si Brad a raison et que ta télékinésie est tirée de la mienne, on devrait avoir à peu près le même niveau de puissance.

– Nagi, tu es en train de me dire que j'ai la force de raser cette maison ? Demanda Ken d'une voix sourde en désignant leur demeure.

– En théorie oui… Et même plus.

– C'est foutu, on va droit dans le mur, murmura le brun en prenant sa tête dans ses mains d'un air effondré.

– Faut pas dire ça, ça ira. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, pour le moment tu n'as tué personne par écrasement en le projetant contre un mur.

– Très drôle. Juste comme ça, t'avais quel âge, toi, quand t'as commencé ? Demanda Ken, se remettant de sa séance d'apitoiement et de désespoir.

Nagi se trémoussa, l'air un peu gêné.

– Brad m'a ramené vers mes sept ans je crois…

– Ah. J'me sens quiche, d'un coup…

Nagi éclata de rire. Finalement, ça ne serait peut-être pas si dur que ça s'il avait de l'humour.

De son côté, Yohji avait hérité d'un professeur un peu plus rigide. Crawford faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais n'avait pas encore trouvé une astuce pour limiter les dégâts en cas d'explosion et si Yohji était doté d'une grande patience, Schuldig l'était beaucoup moins.

– Tu crois que tu pourrais allumer une ampoule à distance ?

– La faire exploser c'est sûr, l'allumer, beaucoup moins.

– Ben arrête au moins de faire griller mon radio réveil ! Geignit le roux en s'allumant une cigarette.

– Schu si c'est pour nous perturber, tu peux aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ! Cingla Crawford, agacé par les pitreries de son amant.

L'interpellé afficha une moue boudeuse puis rejeta une de ses longues mèches de cheveux orange derrière son épaule.

– T'as raison. Je vais aller enquiquiner Aya. Avec un peu de chance, il pètera un plomb et on sera fixé sur son don.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Schuldig se leva du siège où il était vautré pour filer à la recherche du leader des Weiss. Son idée initiale tourna court car Aya était introuvable mais il rencontra Farfarello qui errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs. Un regard lui apprit que le jeune homme s'ennuyait profondément.

– On va ranger la salle de sport si tu veux ?

– Hn.

– Allez Farf, boude pas. C'est pas ta faute.

– La faute à qui, alors ? Rétorqua le balafré d'un ton lourd de sens.

– Okay, okay. Je laisse tomber.

Du côté de Crawford et Yohji, les choses n'avançaient guère :

– Inutile, je n'y arriverai jamais !

– Je ne te connaissais pas si défaitiste.

– Désolé, j'en ai plein le dos. Ca ne serait plus facile de chercher un moyen de supprimer ces habilités ? Suggéra Yohji.

C'était en réalité un secret espoir qu'il caressait depuis le déclenchement de sa propre malédiction. Crawford haussa un sourcil, s'amusant de sa réflexion. « Bargaining. »

La troisième étape jusqu'à la phase finale de l'acceptation. Qu'il avait hâte d'y être ! Ca les soulagerait tous.

– J'ai déjà envisagé cette possibilité, avec celle que ça ne soit que temporaire. Malheureusement, il semblerait que ça ne soit pas possible. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait renverser le processus. Et tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre de la troupe, lui rappela gentiment Crawford.

– C'est sûr. Si c'était possible, c'est Omi qu'il faudrait en faire profiter en priorité.

– On peut toujours espérer. Pour le moment, je te suggère de te concentrer sur ton pouvoir.

Yohji poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais tendit les mains devant lui et de petites étincelles firent leur apparition au bout d'un moment, dansant au bout de ses doigts. Par sécurité, ils étaient eux aussi en extérieur pour ne pas risquer un court-circuit ou une explosion. Les petits éclats dorés crépitaient autour de ses mains, sans qu'il en ressente la moindre douleur si ce n'était une légère vague de picotements. Mais sa vision lui faisait l'effet de perdre ses couleurs chaque fois qu'il essayait d'augmenter la force du courant électrique.

– Je n'arrive pas maîtriser la puissance…

– Si tu arrivais générer ton pouvoir et l'arrêter à volonté, nous serions déjà très avancés.

– C'est stupide, marmonna Yohji d'humeur défaitiste.

– Tu as hérité du don de générer l'énergie à volonté. C'est assez rare : je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul psychique capable de faire ça dans le passé. Si je me souviens bien, elle puisait dans son propre corps l'énergie qu'elle transformait en courant électrique.

– Tu as rencontré quelqu'un comme ça ? S'intéressa brusquement Yohji.

Ca changeait tout. Si Crawford avait une idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire, cela changeait une partie des paramètres. Il n'avancerait plus à l'aveugle sur ce qu'il était capable de faire et vice versa.

– Oui mais j'étais très jeune. Mes souvenirs sont assez flous. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu avant de t'en parler.

– Ah mais t'aurais pas dû ! Tu te rends compte de l'avancée que ça représente ? Au moins on saura à quoi s'en tenir.

– Je ne veux pas t'induire en erreur.

– En erreur ? Mais je nage dans l'horreur, c'est pas mieux mon vieux Crawford !

– Pardon ?

– Ben quoi, t'as vingt-sept piges quand même.

Une veine protubérante lui fit l'effet de pulser sur la tempe de l'Américain, signe qu'il l'avait sans doute froissé dans sa dignité. Ce genre de sottises, il pouvait les attendre de la part de Schuldig, mais de la part de Yohji, cela l'irritait encore plus.

– Il semblerait que Schuldig déteigne sur toi.

– Ne te vexe pas. Moi j'adore les hommes d'expérience, dit Yohji avec un sourire enjôleur en se levant pour enlacer ses épaules larges et tendues.

Il entendit Crawford soupirer.

– Yohji, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

– Je sais, répondit le jeune homme en cachant son visage dans le cou de Crawford, en profitant pour respirer son parfum si délicieux.

Crawford glissa sa main dans les cheveux ondulés de son amant, goûtant leur douceur un moment avant de reprendre :

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. J'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un.

– Schuldig ?

– Schuldig, toi, Aya ou Ken…Quelle importance, je suis dangereux.

– Tu n'es pas le plus dangereux de cette maison Yohji.

Yohji comprit qu'il faisait référence à la crise de Farfarello, quelques jours auparavant. Le jeune homme n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très présent depuis, gardant ses distances avec les autres habitants de la maison en cas de rechute. Il s'était volontairement isolé dans sa cellule ses derniers jours, refusant catégoriquement de réintégrer sa chambre au premier étage, trop proche de celle de Ken… Et Aya. Le rouquin était d'ailleurs d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante depuis l'éclat de Farfarello. Ce n'était sans doute pas étranger au fait que Schuldig avait retrouvé Ken au sous-sol avec Farfie le lendemain de la crise…

– Tu as remarqué, dit soudain Yohji.

– Hm ?

– Aya.

– Ah, oui. La cécité ne m'a pas encore complètement gagné malgré mon grand âge, tu vois.

Un petit rire s'éleva contre sa gorge, amusé.

– Je plaisantais Brad.

– Je sais.

– Alors, selon toi ?

– Aya est en train de prendre conscience qu'il ne restera pas éternellement le seul maître à bord…

Crawford laissa ses mots en suspens.

– Moi je pense qu'avoir un rival ne lui fera pas de mal… Lâcha Yohji avec une certaine malice : il serait très amusant de voir Aya contraint et forcé à sortir de sa coquille.

– Espérons juste qu'il ne provoquera pas Farfarello en duel. Je ne tiens pas à ramasser des morceaux humains dans le salon.

– Nous comptons tous sur tes dons de voyance pour nous éviter un tel carnage, mon cher Brad.

– Of course. Allez, oublie un peu les autres et remets-toi au travail.

– Oh pitié !

Yohji soupira devant l'expression inflexible de Crawford et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour reprendre ses tentatives. Il tendit à nouveau les mains devant lui (ne voulant pas risquer de perdre un œil dans l'expérience) avant de se concentrer pour générer de l'énergie au bout de ses doigts fins. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé l'astuce pour augmenter la puissance à volonté et décida de tester sa théorie. S'il pouvait puiser à volonté dans l'énergie de son propre corps pour générer du courant comme l'avait dit Brad, ça voulait dire qu'il était forcément limité dans la puissance qu'il pouvait générer et dans la durée. Avec un peu de chance, il ne risquait pas d'en mourir, gardant tout de même en mémoire son dernier accident où son petit cœur fragile lui avait fait l'effet d'être au bord de l'explosion. Se concentrant sur le phénomène qui crépitait au bout de ses doigts, rampant sur ses mains avec un léger picotement, il le visualisa en train de s'amplifier. Les fourmillements remontèrent le long de ses bras et près de lui, il entendit Crawford retenir son souffle. Risquant un coup d'œil sur ses mains, il constata que les arcs électriques entouraient jusqu'à ses avants bras d'une lumière jaune éclatante. Crawford s'était reculé pour rester hors de portée du courant mais suffisamment à proximité pour intervenir en cas de problème.

– Essaye de l'arrêter, maintenant

Instinctivement, sans vraiment savoir sur quel bouton il avait appuyé pour obtenir ce résultat, Yohji fit mentalement le cheminement inverse, voyant, _imaginant_ l'électricité se résorber dans l'air et disparaître totalement, laissant pour seule trace un peu d'électricité statique dans l'air ébouriffant leur cheveux à tous les deux.

Ils relâchèrent tous les deux leur souffle ave un soulagement non dissimulé.

– Wow ! Tu crois que c'était un coup de chance ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Crawford, étonné que Yohji ait obtenu si rapidement un résultat probant. Tu peux recommencer ?

– T'es sûr ?

– Vas-y.

– Okay, murmura Yohji en inspirant profondément.

Tendant à nouveau les bras, il renouvela son expérience, rappelant à lui cette force qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Il semblait pourtant qu'il commençait à se l'approprier, à l'apprivoiser pour pouvoir s'en servir à volonté. Une fois de plus, un courant très léger le traversa de la tête aux pieds, picotant sa peau très légèrement. S'il n'avait pas été mieux informé, il aurait pu croire à un frisson mais en réalité, il sentait que c'était l'énergie qu'il rappelait à lui. La vague crépitante glissa jusqu'à ses mains, parcourant son corps jusqu'à ce que des étincelles courent sur sa peau. Invoquant un peu plus de pouvoir malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir, il constata que sa vision tournait au gris.

– C'est parfait Yohji. Maintiens encore un peu et arrête-le.

Yohji acquiesça, concentré au maximum sur ce qu'il faisait, tentant là encore d'augmenter la puissance. Il dû faire une erreur car un arc électrique plus puissant que les autres se détacha de ceux rampants sur ses mains pour aller s'écraser sur le sol. Au moment où l'éclair se sépara de lui, sa vision vira au noir.

– Yohji !

– Je vois plus rien !

– Arrête-le !

Trop tard. Le jeune homme s'effondra, portant instinctivement ses mains à ses yeux aveugles. Les grésillements moururent en même temps que l'énergie et sa vue s'éclaircit à nouveau.

– Yohji ? Yohji !

– Ca va… Je crois…

– Assieds-toi un peu, ordonna Crawford en le maintenant d'une main ferme dans le dos.

Il laissa un moment à Yohji pour qu'il reprenne son souffle. Une fois remis de ses émotions, le grand blond leva son visage vers le ciel gris.

– Tout était noir.

– Tu as perdu ton acuité visuelle ?

– Je ne sais pas trop… Quand je tire trop dessus, on dirait que tout perd de la couleur… J'ai dû y aller un peu trop fort.

– Navré, je ne voulais pas te pousser au-delà de tes limites.

Yohji secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire :

– T'inquiète pas. Je m'en sentais capable.

– Et tu penses être capable de te lever ?

Il opina du chef, prenant la main de Crawford pour se remettre sur ses pieds malgré un équilibre un peu vacillant.

– Tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu.

– Ca va aller.

– Si ça ne va pas, va te coucher.

Yohji dissipa le problème d'un petit geste de la main et suivit Crawford à l'intérieur de la maison : ils avaient suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui et ils avaient bien avancé. Crawford l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé avant d'aller mettre de l'eau et du lait à chauffer pour préparer des boissons chaudes. Il sortit de nouveau dans le jardin pour interpeller Ken et Nagi qui semblaient être en pleine discussion. Il supposa que Nagi lui expliquait le fonctionnement de la télékinésie. Lui-même se souvenait que ça n'avait pas été de tout repos d'apprendre à Nagi à se maîtriser. Il leur avait fallu des heures et des heures de travail acharné et un nombre d'objets considérables avaient été sacrifiés dans l'opération. Mais à présent, Nagi était un des télékinésistes les plus puissants de sa génération et comme la puissance n'était rien sans une maîtrise absolue, Nagi était également un des plus doués. Les deux bruns eurent tôt fait de le rejoindre pour se mettre au chaud avec bonheur.

– Alors ?

Les épaules de Ken s'affaissèrent visiblement mais Nagi prit la parole d'un ton plutôt optimiste. Crawford ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer les petites écorchures que les deux garçons affichaient au visage et aux mains, signe qu'il y avait eu des dérapages.

– Il y a du travail c'est sûr, mais on est bien partis. Il faut juste un peu d'entraînement pour l'appeler à volonté mais ça viendra assez vite je pense.

– C'est bien. Yohji a apparemment trouvé l'astuce pour appeler son pouvoir et le résorber à volonté.

– Si vite ? Demanda Nagi sincèrement étonné de la rapidité des résultats.

– Il semblerait.

– Bon… C'est bien alors.

– Allez au salon, je vous amène des chocolats chauds.

Nagi et Ken acquiescèrent en ôtant écharpes et manteaux pour rallier le salon où Yohji semblait se remettre de son entraînement.

– Alors les jeunes, ça s'est bien passé ?

– Vi et pour toi ?

– Ca roule…

– T'as l'air gelé, observa Ken en lui jetant une couverture au passage. Couvre-toi tu vas tomber malade !

Yohji s'emmitoufla avec plaisir dans le plaid que lui avait jeté son ami. Même si on était en hiver, il adorait se balader en tee-shirt trois fois trop petit ou en débardeur : une mauvaise habitude dont il ne se débarrasserait sans doute jamais même avec une pneumonie à la clef. Ils furent rejoints par Aya qui pointa le bout de son nez dans le salon pour prendre des nouvelles de ses coéquipiers, ravi de voir qu'ils se portaient bien même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Crawford réapparut de la cuisine en apportant un plateau avec tasses, cuillères, biscuits et bouilloire pour tous.

– Les autres ne vont pas tarder, expliqua t-il en voyant les regards curieux des autres au nombre de tasses qui se montaient à huit.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Farfarello faisait son entrée suivit de près par Schuldig qui aidait Omi à se déplacer. Le jeune garçon semblait un peu plus en forme que la veille mais ses traits fins étaient tirés, une des conséquences de sa fatigue chronique.

– Merci Schu, dit-il lorsque le télépathe l'aida à s'installer près de Yohji qui partagea immédiatement sa couverture avec lui.

– Tiens chibi.

Omi le remercia avant de s'appuyer contre son épaule et de se serrer contre lui pour glaner un peu de chaleur et de confort. Schuldig distribua à tous tasses et cuillères pendant que Crawford et Aya faisaient le service des boissons chaudes. Omi, Nagi, Ken et Schuldig optèrent pour un chocolat chaud, Farfarello et Aya pour du thé tandis que Crawford et Yohji eux se décidaient pour une énorme tasse de café brûlant.

– Dites, vous fêtez Noël normalement ?

La question attira tous les regards vers Schuldig qui finissait d'avaler un biscuit.

– Ben quoi ?

– On ne fête pas vraiment ce genre d'occasion, on se contente de se faire une bonne bouffe, répondit finalement Yohji après avoir échangé un regard avec ses équipiers.

Près de lui, Omi opina du chef, le nez plongé dans son chocolat chaud.

– Et ça vous dirait de changer vos habitudes ? Proposa l'Allemand avec un sourire malicieux.

Crawford leva les yeux au ciel, persuadé que Schu mijotait son coup depuis un bon moment et qu'il allait tout faire pour que les autres acceptent la proposition. Schuldig adorait fêter l'évènement et recouvrir les murs de guirlandes à paillettes autant que le bel esprit de Noël lui donnait de l'urticaire. Un des nombreux paradoxes du télépathe. Les Weiss s'entreregardèrent, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard. Ca ne leur semblait pas si saugrenu et ça leur ferait une occasion de passer un bon moment tous ensemble maintenant qu'ils ne vivaient plus à quatre avec leurs névroses mais à huit… Avec encore plus de névroses !

– Pourquoi pas ? Ca nous ferait une occasion de sortir, affirma Yohji, ravi de pouvoir remettre ses vieilles habitudes de traînard au goût du jour.

– C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mis le nez dehors ! Renchérit Ken avec un regard pétillant à l'idée de pouvoir enfin voir autre chose que les murs de la maison.

– Et on a tous besoin de faire du shopping, rajouta l'aîné des Weiss avec un clin d'œil adressé à ses plus jeunes compagnons.

– Y a le dernier jeu de Kingdom Hearts qui est sorti… Hasarda Omi en échangeant un regard entendu avec Nagi.

– Moi j'ai repéré un film sympa avec Johnny Depp, enchaîna le cadet de la troupe.

– Et toi Farf ? S'enquit Schu en se tournant vers son équipier le plus silencieux.

– J'ai besoin de chaussettes.

– Mais t'es une vraie mite ! T'en fais quoi, tu les manges au petit déj' ?

– A la vitesse où il détruit ses fringues, il faudrait lui offrir une machine à coudre ! S'esclaffa Nagi en riant.

– Nan mais tu le vois franchement faire du tricot ?

– Ca pourrait être marrant mais il risquerait de se mettre une aiguille à tricoter dans l'oreille, taquina Ken en pouffant de rire.

– Moi j'ai du style.

– Je dois me sentir visé ?

– Je ne me balade pas avec une chemise orange fluo autour de la taille.

Les éclats de rires fusèrent de toutes parts et Ken lui tira la langue en représailles. L'Irlandais croisa les bras avec un petit air hautement satisfait de lui-même.

– Hey, laissez ma chemise tranquille c'est un porte-bonheur ! Pourquoi on lui dit rien à Aya et à son pull en laine qui gratte ? On dirait un potiron géant !

– Un… Un potiron ? S'étrangla l'intéressé avec une expression abasourdie.

– Footeux : 1, Potiron : 0 ! Se marra Yohji alors qu'Omi, toujours pelotonné près de lui sous la couverture, piquait un fou rire.

Un éclat de rire général secoua l'assemblée.

– Mais je n'suis pas un légume !

– Ben change de style ! Mets un pull vert, tu ressembleras à une courge !

– Oh !

Un coussin traversa le salon pour aller s'écraser sur le visage hilare de Schuldig qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le projectile.

– Haaaaaaaaaan mes cheveuuuuuuux ! Y sont tout électriques !

– Du calme les enfants ! Lança la voix enjouée d'Omi qui avait visiblement repris des couleurs.

– Ce qui me fait penser que je t'ai promis un lisseur, déclara Crawford en avalant une gorgée de café noir.

– Oui ben vu l'énergie que vous mettez tous à me rayer de la carte, il me restera bientôt plus beaucoup de tifs à lisser, répliqua le télépathe en remettant sa longue crinière en place.

– Si tu veux, j'irai même jusqu'à t'offrir une perruque.

– Hey, j'suis pas encore chauve !

– Ca peut s'arranger, s'amusa Farfarello en caressant ouvertement le fil d'un scalpel qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait où.

– Toi la grosse mite, on t'a pas sonné, rétorqua Schu du tac au tac.

– Grosse dondon.

– Heyyyyyyyyy ! J'ai pas grossi ! J'ai grossi ? Demanda Schu d'un air épouvanté en se tournant vers Nagi.

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

– Ben j'ai remarqué que t'avais ce petit bourrelet là qui repasse par-dessus ta ceinture… Suggéra l'adolescent en lui mettant une pichenette dans les côtes.

– Des poignées d'amour ! Ricana Yohji carrément mort de rire.

– Hein ? Mais non !

– Attention Schu, la valise n'est pas loin… Taquina Crawford.

Aya se contenta de dissimuler un petit sourire devant l'enthousiasme de tous. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'aucun d'eux n'était sortit de la demeure qu'ils étaient absolument aux anges à l'idée de retrouver le monde qu'ils avaient quittés quelques mois auparavant. Ils n'avaient guère eut l'occasion de risquer des sorties à l'extérieur depuis leur emménagement entre les malades, les pouvoirs et les accidents divers depuis leur arrivée. Et comme Crawford faisait ravitailler la maison à distance, ils n'avaient pas été dans la nécessité de sortir à l'extérieur.

– Bon, je vois que tout le monde est d'accord. On va fêter Noyeeeel !

– On n'est pas rendus… Murmura Crawford en entendant Schuldig et Yohji échafauder des plans pour les soirées à venir.

Le temps suivit donc son cours jusqu'à l'arrivée des fêtes de fin d'années, que Schu se faisait un plaisir d'organiser sous l'œil attentif de Crawford. Il n'était pas très à l'aise lors des quelques sorties qu'ils avaient effectués mais les plus jeunes avaient un besoin terrible de changer d'air et de voir autre chose que les huit même visages à longueur de journée. S'il avait craint un accident pendant ces escapades, il avait été extrêmement soulagé de voir que tout s'était finalement bien passé : pas de morts à déplorer. La maison avait pris un autre visage au fil des jours : entre le sapin et les décorations diverses, la demeure s'était transformée en un joyeux foutoir coloré vert, rouge et jaune pour le plus grand plaisir de toute la troupe. Schu avait même mis en place un tirage au sort pour les présents de Noël auxquels il tenait particulièrement. Il avait donc subtilisé une taie d'oreiller et jeté huit bouts de papiers dedans portant les noms de chacun des habitants de la maison.

– C'est symbolique ! Vous piochez un nom et si vous piochez le vôtre, vous recommencez bien sûr ! Promis, je lirai pas vos pensées !

– Schuuuuuuu !

– Ben quoi, j'y peux rien moi si vous pensez comme des mégaphones enragés.

Et là encore, des coussins avaient traversés la pièce par voie aérienne dans l'unique but de l'ensevelir sous des kilos de mousse. Ca avait été un grand moment d'effervescence dans la maison mais Crawford devait reconnaître que son amant savait maintenir en éveil l'intérêt de tous par ses idées aussi saugrenues qu'intéressantes… C'est que le télépathe ne perdait pas le nord !

De son côté, Aya tournait en rond sachant pertinemment que la date fatidique approchait. Ce n'était pas tant affronter la fête de Noël qui l'angoissait, mais plutôt celle qui arrivait la veille… L'anniversaire de Ken. Il aurait vingt ans ce vingt-trois Décembre.

Autant dire dans quelques jours. Ken avait refusé toute célébration, mais c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir de persuasion de Schuldig : en réalité ce n'était qu'une excuse pour faire la fête pendant plusieurs jours de suite.

Les Weiss n'avaient pas vraiment pris l'habitude de fêter les anniversaires, ceux-ci étant trop étroitement liés avec leur vie d'avant… Et les souvenirs qui y étaient liés étaient souvent douloureux. Mais au fil du temps, ils avaient décidé que c'était au moins quatre occasions dans l'année pour se réunir et passer une bonne soirée sans avoir à tuer quelqu'un. Des pizzas commandées par téléphone et un bon film tiré au sort dans toute la vidéothèque faisaient leur bonheur finalement.

Des présents de temps à autres, lorsqu'ils se consultaient suffisamment pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat et acheter le même cadeau en triple exemplaire. L'anecdote avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire rire, lui, Aya Fujimiya et Reine des Glaces de son état.

Mais cette année c'était différent. Ils avaient emménagé avec les Schwarz, loin de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Ils avaient développé des habilités plus ou moins particulières et difficiles à contrôler. Et surtout, Ken lui avait enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, un cadeau du ciel.

Il avait remarqué les regards, les petites attentions… Le repousser avait été difficile, et c'était une épreuve de chaque jour que de garder ses distances avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à se contrôler en présence du jeune homme qui était devenu l'objet de ses pensées depuis un certain temps déjà. Il était fautif : il avait remarqué mais n'avait rien dit, trop apeuré de voir un jour ses chimères s'effondrer.

Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, pour s'excuser… D'être ce qu'il était.

Son regard se posa sur un coffret métallique où il gardait les choses qui lui étaient chères : quelques objets, quelques photos. Une boucle d'oreille semblable à celle qu'il arborait. Il voulait offrir à Ken quelque chose de précieux. Il effleura du bout des doigts le lacet de cuir qu'il avait autour du cou et dont le pendentif se perdait sous son pull.

La première lettre de son prénom et une rose gravée dessus, presque invisible. Un présent de sa sœur qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Un reflet de son âme.

######

Ken était dehors, dans le froid, juste vêtu d'un pull. Aya sortit, enveloppé dans son long manteau de cuir noir. Il faisait sombre depuis longtemps, c'était la nuit et Ken était là à regarder le ciel en plein milieu du jardin recouvert de givre.

– Tu ne verras pas d'étoiles ce soir.

Ken se tourna vers lui et Aya put discerner à la lueur qui émanait des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée que son visage était très pâle. Ses lèvres avaient pris une légère teinte bleutée. Rien d'étonnant à cela, il faisait très froid.

– Je sais. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout.

Sa respiration formait des petits nuages de fumée près de sa bouche. Il avait croisé ses bras sur son corps dans l'espoir de conserver un peu de chaleur malgré le froid glacial qui régnait.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Si, tout va bien. C'est Noël.

– Justement, dit doucement Aya.

Ken et lui échangèrent un regard entendu. Noël rappelait toujours de mauvais souvenirs. Noël c'était le passé, la nostalgie des belles années oubliées, enfuies… Ou détruites. Les bons souvenirs devenaient un calvaire lors des périodes de Noël pendant que le monde entier et ses médias prônaient le pardon, l'amour et le bel esprit de Noël dans l'hypocrisie générale[S2] . Foutaises.

Eux n'avaient plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer leur vie déchue.

– Tu es gelé, dit alors le rouquin qui s'était rapproché de lui alors qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Une main chaude posée sur sa joue lui communiqua un peu de chaleur, réchauffant instantanément sa peau. Aya était tout près de lui à présent.

– Ca va.

Aya soupira et resta un moment silencieux puis se décida à reprendre la parole.

– Ken…

Le plus jeune leva les yeux sur lui, attendant patiemment mais curieux de découvrir pourquoi Aya était venu le rejoindre dans ce froid glacial alors que tous les autres s'amusaient à l'intérieur. Aya passa ses mains derrière son cou et ôta un collier dont le pendentif était caché sous son pull noir. Il se rapprocha encore de Ken et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour accrocher le bijou. Un déclic l'informa que le fermoir était bien en place. Le pendentif en argent tombait sur le torse du jeune homme. Le collier était juste assez long pour pouvoir être dissimulé sous des vêtements. Ken leva sur lui un regard surpris, prenant délicatement le bijou entre ses doigts pour l'examiner.

Un R majuscule.

Et était-ce un dessin gravé sur la lettre ?

– C'est une rose ?

Aya acquiesça.

– C'est un cadeau d'Aya. Je te le donne.

– Pourquoi ?

Aya ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'inspirer l'air froid et vif qui l'entourait. Sans doute cherchait-il la réponse appropriée. Il nota que Schuldig et Yohji étaient sortis sur le pas de la porte pour les inciter à rentrer. Leur jetant un regard dénué d'intérêt, il se pencha sur Ken pour lui murmurer quelques mots qui ne seraient entendus que de lui.

– Parce que tu es le seul qui me connaisse.

Se redressant, il ôta son manteau et le posa sur les épaules glacées de son ami.

– Aya… Commença le brun avant de se reprendre. Ran, je ne peux pas accepter…

– Il est à toi, Ken. Il n'appartient qu'à toi, dit le roux d'une voix basse en déposant un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur son front avant de se détourner et de réintégrer l'intérieur lumineux et chaleureux de la villa.

Ken resta un moment planté là à regarder l'endroit où Ran venait de disparaître puis observa le pendentif. Il venait de lui faire un présent d'une valeur inestimable. Une part de ce qu'il était, de son identité. Le jeune homme décida de rester encore un moment à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce que Schuldig ne lui ordonne de rentrer, inquiet pour sa santé déjà fragile. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'appareil photo dans les mains de Yohji. A nouveau à l'intérieur, il localisa Ran installé près d'Omi sur un canapé et se dirigea vers lui, sa main enserrant le pendentif si précieux. Une fois derrière lui, Ken se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille, enlaçant brièvement ses épaules :

– Merci Ran.

Le roux se tourna vers lui un peu surpris puis lui dédia un de ses rares sourires.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Ken.

Le brun acquiesça avec un sourire et se redressa pour aller rejoindre Yohji qui en profita pour l'entraîner dans une danse endiablée sous le regard amusé de Crawford qui chaperonnait sa petite troupe. Nagi sirotait un cocktail hyper sucré préparé par Farfarello en sa compagnie. Peu de gens le savaient mais Farf avait un faible pour les choses sucrées et était passé maître dans l'art de mélanger des sirops, jus de fruits et autres boissons pour en faire des cocktails plus ou moins alcoolisés. Bien sûr, Schuldig n'y était pas pour rien puisque c'était lui qui avait eu sa période apprenti barman.

– Les choses ne vont pas bien, affirma soudainement l'Irlandais en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson au bubble-gum.

– Quoi ? S'étonna Nagi sans le regarder, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'activité de la bande.

Schu tentait de convaincre Crawford de danser avec lui mais leur leader ne semblait pas enclin à faire montre de ses talents de danseur aux Weiss.

– Tu as entendu.

Nagi tourna la tête vers son ami. Il laissa pour une fois son regard bleu diffuser toute la détresse qu'il mettait tant d'ardeur à dissimuler.

– J'ai peur Farfie, dit-il dans un souffle si faible que Farfarello n'entendit pas les mots lui parvenir par-dessus la musique entraînante qui résonnait dans le grand salon.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa voix. Il lut les mots sur ses lèvres pâles. Il posa son verre et se rapprocha de Nagi, sentant que la conversation prenait un tour plus secret.

– De quoi as-tu si peur alors que nous sommes là?

– Vous ne serez pas toujours là Farfie… La nuit… S'ils venaient la nuit ?

– Personne ne sait. Nous sommes morts dans un accident d'avion, rappela Farfarello avec une patience qui lui était peu commune.

Crawford avait effectivement mis en place toute une supercherie d'une grande complexité pour faire croire à leur mort… Et à celle des Weiss. Il arrivait qu'il ait des visions d'accidents ou d'autres évènements. Et il avait su qu'un avion allait s'écraser en plein milieu du Pacifique alors qu'ils étaient en train d'organiser la fuite des Weiss. Cette occasion funeste leur avait permis de disparaître définitivement de la circulation. Schuldig avait implanté de vagues images d'eux ce jour là dans les esprits des inconnus qui croisaient leur route : hôtesses d'accueil, personnels, quelques voyageurs… Et Nagi avait gravé leurs images sur les bandes des caméras de vidéo surveillance à l'aide de sa télékinésie. Ils étaient donc officiellement morts.

Nagi acquiesça lentement, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson qui lui parut soudainement bien fade malgré son goût fruité très prononcé. Un peu plus loin, Schuldig avait décidé d'abandonner Brad à son sort et de se trouver un autre partenaire en la personne d'Omi, toujours partant pour s'amuser bien qu'un tantinet souffrant.

– J'ai dit à Brad que je faisais des cauchemars.

Farfarello intégra l'information sans mot dire : il savait pour les cauchemars. Nagi avait toujours eu le sommeil fragile, troublé par des songes épuisants. Mais depuis leur agression, il était rare qu'il passe une nuit paisible sans aide médicamenteuse... Parfois Farfarello passait la nuit au second étage pour veiller sur son sommeil, s'assurant au passage que le cadet des Weiss se portait bien lui aussi.

– Il faut du temps.

– Je sais, dit Nagi en baissant les yeux pour contempler ses mains pâles.

– Mais tu as peur quand même.

Le petit brun acquiesça en silence. Sentant son malaise, Farfarello lui effleura les cheveux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bientôt mieux.

Le cadet leva un visage étonné sur Farfie qui se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard flegmatique avant de se lever et d'aller se mêler aux autres, abandonnant l'adolescent à ses réflexions. Il rencontra Aya qui était parti s'isoler un peu dans la cuisine, loin de toute l'agitation de la soirée pour calmer sa migraine naissante. Les yeux mauves méfiants le suivirent sans le quitter un seul instant. Farfarello se planta avec un amusement certain devant lui, les bras croisés et une ombre de sourire narquois aux lèvres :

– Quoi ? Finit par demander le roux, agacé.

– Tu es en colère.

– Non. Pourquoi je le serai ?

Farfarello se fendit d'un petit sourire connaisseur :

– C'est un beau présent que tu lui as fait.

– Quoi ? Hoqueta Aya, surpris.

Farfarello aurait été témoin de leur échange ? Il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

– Mais seras-tu à la hauteur... De ce présent ?

Aya fronça les sourcils, peu certain de saisir où l'autre voulait en venir.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, déclara froidement Aya en lui tournant le dos pour se forcer à l'ignorer.

En réalité, il n'en était pas réellement capable. Derrière lui, Farfarello eut un petit rire amusé puis le silence se fit. Il crut un instant que le jeune homme l'avait laissé seul, mais il eut un violent sursaut lorsqu'un souffle chaud effleura son oreille, lui susurrant quelques mots.

– Et pourquoi ?

Comme la dernière fois, il sentait la chaleur de son corps irradier son dos, sa présence presque insoutenable. A la fois embarrassé et angoissé, il se trouva incapable de bouger mais força sa voix (et son cerveau) à fonctionner.

– Vu ce que tu lui as fait…

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour percevoir le changement dans l'attitude de Farfarello. Une tension à peine contenue venait d'envahir son corps. Il tourna doucement la tête pour voir que Farfarello avait détourné le visage et qu'il fixait avec énervement un point sur le mur… L'étagère que Ken avait fait tomber ce jour là, avant sa crise.

– C'est à cause de ça ?

– Quoi ?

– La crise.

Le jeune homme derrière lui poussa un petit soupir et il retint son souffle lorsque les mains de Farfarello se posèrent sur le comptoir de part et d'autre de son corps et qu'il le sentit appuyer son front contre sa nuque raide. La chaleur lui monta brusquement au visage tant leur proximité physique l'embarrassait. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il y avait danger mais il semblait paralysé dans cette fausse étreinte, incapable de bouger avec Farfarello dans son dos.

– Je ne sais pas, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

– Tu ne sais pas ?

Il sentit Farfarello secouer la tête en un signe négatif.

– Je suis un danger pour lui, déclara t-il d'une voix calme après un moment de silence seulement troublé par la musique qui résonnait à côté.

– Alors éloigne-toi, répondit Aya à voix basse tant il avait la gorge serrée.

Ce qu'il pressentait depuis un certain temps déjà était en train de se concrétiser entre Ken et ce jeune homme si étrange. Il n'avait certes aucun droit de s'interposer entre eux si jamais ils venaient à se rapprocher encore mais ne comptait pas non plus laisser Ken se laisser happer par le dangereux tourbillon que représentait Farfarello. Il était fascinant et à bien des égards… Que ce soit cette étrange beauté stigmatisée ou cette assurance dont il semblait déborder dans certain cas critiques… Sans même parler de sa puissance impressionnante et de son sens acéré de l'observation.

– Le puis-je seulement… Murmura t-il si bas qu'Aya eut de la peine à saisir ses derniers mots.

Finalement il se redressa, libérant Aya de cette position aussi étrange qu'embarrassante et lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Aya se retourna pour sonder un moment son regard doré inexpressif, étonné de ne rien y lire qui pouvait trahir l'étrange conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Le cadet lui tendit alors une petite boîte en plastique qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Aya saisit l'objet pour l'examiner. De l'aspirine.

– Comment… ?

– Une intuition.

– Merci Farfarello.

– Jei.

– Comment ?

– Mon prénom c'est Jei.

– Ran.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait révélé son véritable prénom. C'était sorti tout seul, comme une évidence. Jei acquiesça en silence et tourna les talons pour rejoindre les autres. Aya poussa un soupir fatigué. Il ne tarderait sans doute pas à rejoindre sa chambre car il se sentait patraque depuis le matin. Nul doute que les soucis et le mauvais temps avaient eu raison de sa résistance. Il avala un cachet d'aspirine et se décida à rejoindre les autres avant que Yohji ne vienne le chercher lui-même pour l'entraîner dans une danse dont il ne saurait certainement pas de dépêtrer.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il avait réussi à décoincer Crawford de son siège qui daigna finalement lui accorder une danse avant de l'abandonner aux bras de Schu et d'aller inviter Nagi. Le petit brun leva un regard étonné sur son tuteur qui lui tendait la main d'un air très décontracté. Il avait ôté lunettes et cravate, et déboutonné le col de sa chemise ce qui lui donnait comme toujours un air extrêmement jeune. Crawford lui dédia un sourire amusé :

– Allez !

Nagi posa finalement son verre et glissa sa main dans celle de son aîné avec un sourire timide. L'adolescent se leva et Crawford enroula un bras autour de sa taille, lui dédiant un sourire encourageant avant de l'entraîner dans une danse aux pas précis sur une mélodie plus douce. Omi et Ken les regardaient évoluer avec grâce au milieu de la pièce d'un air fasciné.

– Wow…

Les deux amis levèrent le nez pour constater qu'Aya les avait rejoints et qu'il avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

– Crawford ne lui a pas seulement appris à tuer, déclara une voix rauque derrière eux.

Farfarello s'était rapproché, amusé de leur réaction ébahie. Il est vrai que le spectacle avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, encore plus quand on connaissait l'identité des deux danseurs. Nagi termina son tour de danse sur une petite pirouette qui souleva des salves d'applaudissements parmi ses compagnons. Brad ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire absolument ravi en voyant les joues de son protégé s'enflammer littéralement. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son jeune partenaire et eut le plaisir de le voir s'empourprer encore plus sous les acclamations de son public.

– Tu danses super bien Nagi-kun ! Félicita Omi en allant à sa rencontre.

– Merci…

– Dis, tu m'apprendras ?

– Oui, avec plaisir. Tu aimes danser ?

– J'adore ça, mais les danses de bal c'est pas mon point fort !

– Je t'apprendrai la lambada, tu verras c'est marrant.

– C'est pas une danse de ton âge ça gamin ! Lança Schuldig qui profita de l'accalmie pour se jeter dans les bras de son amant.

– T'es beau quand tu danses, Braddy !

– Schuuuu ! Gronda gentiment le brun en décollant les bras de Schu ventousés à son cou.

– Ben quoi ?

– T'as bu combien de verres ?

– J'sais plus ! Répondit Schu dans un éclat de rire.

– Je vois. Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux avant que tu ne fasses un coma éthylique, hein ?

– On fait pas un coma éthylique avec quatre verres de punch[S3] , affirma Schuldig très sûr de lui avant de se reprendre :

– Bon okay, ça dépend qui.

– Mouais. Mais nous connaissons tous ta capacité légendaire à éponger les liquides… Lâcha Crawford en lui confisquant son verre plein pour se l'approprier.

Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à la table transformée en buffet/bar pour l'occasion pour se servir et comme Schuldig avait la manie d'avoir des verres pleins disséminés un peu partout dans une pièce et qu'il les y oubliait dès qu'il les avait posé sur un support quelconque, il pouvait bien lui piquer le sien.

– Gnagnagna. T'es juste jaloux parce que j'ai jamais la gueule de bois, mais je suis d'accord. Hey les gamins ! On ouvre les caaaaaadeaaaaaaux ! Rugit-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha des rires, de la musique et des conversations qui allaient bon train.

Les huit garçons se rassemblèrent autour du sapin sous lequel s'étalaient les paquets entourés de rubans et de papiers multicolores pour tous. Crawford endossa le rôle du Père Noël et fit la distribution pour ses jeunes protégés qui se firent un plaisir de mettre en pièces le papier cadeau brillant et le sol du salon se retrouva rapidement enseveli par des boules de papier froissés et bariolés. Yohji eu le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil de type Pilote de la part de Ken pour remplacer celles perdues dans un de ses incidents électriques, qui avait lui-même reçu de Crawford un baladeur mp3 pour accompagner ses séances de sport à l'extérieur. Crawford s'était vu offrir par Farfarello un album d'un grand guitariste : étonnant qu'il l'ait su mais il connaissait ses capacités d'observation… Et d'écoute. Nagi avait offert à son compagnon Irlandais un ouvrage très complet sur les tatouages[S4] , piercings et autres bods mods qui en fascinèrent plus d'un au cours de la soirée et il avait reçu de la part d'Aya un film avec Johnny Depp en tête d'affiche, son idole. Quant au rouquin si discret, Omi avait opté pour un pull noir, histoire de remplacer celui tant décrié qu'il traînait tout le temps et qui le faisait ressembler à une citrouille dans ses bons jours. Schuldig de son côté avait fait présent au petit blond d'un jeu vidéo dont le personnage principal était une louve blanche armée d'un pinceau pour sa précieuse console. Il avait bien aimé le côté artistique des décors directement tirés d'estampes japonaises et savait de source sûre qu'Omi apprécierait aussi. Et pour finir, Yohji lui avait fait cadeau du parfum à l'emballage très british qu'il adorait mais dont il était à court depuis peu.

Tous étaient ravis mais Crawford sortit une nouvelle boîte en carton de dessous le sapin au moment où les remerciements fusaient dans toute la pièce et y pêcha des boîtes colorées pour chacun des garçons :

– Ce n'est pas fini ! Dans notre grande générosité, c'est chocolats pour tout le monde !

– Ouaaaaaaaais !

– Ah c'est trop top !

– Bradounet assuuuuuuure ! Glissa Nagi à Omi et Ken, hilares.

– Naaaag…

– Bradinou ! Renchérit Yohji d'un ton rieur.

– Braddy-chouuuuuuu ! Lança Schuldig écroulé de rire à la vue du visage décomposé de son amant.

– J'ai quand même pas une tête à avoir des surnoms aussi débiles !

– Ca doit être pour le contraste avec son côté homme fort et viril, suggéra Aya d'un air totalement innocent à Yohji qui étouffait un rire sur son épaule.

– Oh tu trouves Brad fort et viril Aya-kun ? S'enquit Schuldig avec un sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire bien décidé à mettre en boîte un maximum de victimes ce soir.

– Comparé à tes manières de princesse, forcément...

– De princesse ? Répéta le télépathe d'un air abasourdi.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le leader des Weiss s'enhardisse jusqu'à le moucher devant tout le monde avec un tel sens de la répartie. En tous cas, les autres hurlaient de rire.

– Cassé Schuschu[S5] …

– Hannnnnnnnn je vous déteste ! Et m'appelle pas Schuschu toi ! Râla le rouquin en mettant une tape sur l'épaule pâle de Farfarello qui traînait toujours en tee-shirt sans manches malgré les températures hivernales.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la même ambiance joviale et enjouée jusqu'à ce qu'Aya ne s'effondre de sommeil sur un des canapés, Nagi à ses côtés.

– C'est trop mignon, observa Ken en déposant des couvertures sur leurs compagnons endormis pendant que Yohji mitraillait les garçons avec son éternel appareil photo.

Il avait passé la soirée l'appareil photo à la main pour glaner quelques scènes croustillantes ici et là. La soirée s'était terminée assez tardivement et tous avaient été surpris de voir Aya rendre les armes et s'endormir en chien de fusil dans le canapé sur le coup de quatre heures du matin. Nagi avait lui aussi piqué du nez et s'était servi des jambes du leader des Weiss en guise d'oreiller. Omi commençait également à montrer des signes de fatigue et Crawford l'accompagna jusqu'au second, emmenant avec lui un Nagi à présent profondément endormi. Yohji et Schu complotaient pour savoir comment il fallait réveiller le leader des Weiss :

– On pourrait le chatouiller avec une plume ?

– Ou lui mettre la main dans un verre d'eau…

Mais Ken leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied en s'agenouillant près de lui pour le réveiller en douceur :

– Aya ? Aya-kun, réveille-toi…

Les yeux violets un peu embrumés s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur son visage souriant en guise d'interrogation.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– Tard. Viens te coucher, tu seras mieux dans ta chambre.

Le rouquin fit un petit « oui » de la tête et prit un moment pour se redresser, frottant ses yeux à la vision floue. Il avait toujours mal au crâne malgré l'aspirine que lui avait donné Jei plus tôt dans la soirée. Ken effleura son front d'une main timide, dégageant les mèches rouges un peu trop longues qui obscurcissaient son regard.

– Tu as chaud. Tout va bien ? Demanda Ken en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à se relever.

– Ca va, répondit-il une fois debout.

– Vous allez au lit les jeunes ? Interpella Yohji en sirotant un dernier verre.

– Il se fait tard.

– Bonne nuit ! Et pas de bêtises hein ! Lança Schu avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

– Roh ! Et toi Farfie, tu ne montes toujours pas ?

Farfarello, assis en tailleur sur la table qui avait servi de buffet, leva le nez de son livre sur les tatouages et autres scarifications en entendant son nom et tourna la tête vers Ken qui attendait visiblement sa réponse. L'Irlandais au regard d'or sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

– Je n'ai pas décidé, dit-il simplement en échangeant avec Aya un regard furtif.

– Okay… Bon, bonne nuit, à demain !

– Bonne nuit !

Farfarello leur fit un petit signe de tête en guise de salut et se replongea dans son livre en silence pendant que Schu et Yohji poursuivaient une discussion animée sur le déroulement de la soirée. Crawford reparut à ce moment, s'installant sur une chaise près de ses compagnons.

– Ils dorment ?

– A poings fermés. Et si j'en crois la tête d'Aya, lui non plus ne va pas tarder à dormir comme un bébé.

– Pour ce qui est de dormir… Dit soudainement Farfarello en posant son livre à l'envers, les pages contre la table.

Crawford haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers lui, curieux d'entendre ce que son équipier légèrement dérangé allait bien pouvoir lui déclarer.

– Nagi a peur la nuit.

– Oui, il me l'a dit…

Crawford laissa ses mots en suspens un court instant, prenant une seconde pour s'interroger sur cette soudaine prise de parole sur le sujet de la part de Farfarello.

– … Tu as quelque chose à nous proposer ?

– Oui.

Il tourna son livre pour que Crawford, Yohji et Schuldig puissent voir de plus près ce qui s'étalait sur la page de papier glacé.

– Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Farf... Avoua Crawford en détaillant les tatouages d'artistes divers affichés sur les photographies, qui bien que très beaux n'aideraient sans doute pas Nagi à passer de meilleures nuits.

Farfarello avait certainement une idée en tête mais la fatigue, l'heure tardive et l'alcool absorbé au cours de la soirée avaient eu raison de ses capacités de réflexion. Près de lui Schuldig et Yohji semblaient aussi donner leur langue au chat. Farfarello eut un petit sourire et son doigt se déplaça sur la page pour tapoter un point précis. Crawford plissa les yeux, peu sûr de l'image que son cerveau enregistrait.

– T'es pas sérieux ?

Farfarello lui tendit un verre de whisky sortit de nulle part avec un demi-sourire débordant d'assurance.

– Il est sérieux, conclut Schuldig en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise d'un air contemplatif.

– C'est peut-être la solution, admit finalement Yohji en terminant sa boisson et en tripotant son appareil photo, décidant d'immortaliser la scène avec Farfarello assis sur la table d'un air grandement satisfait, Crawford penché sur son livre d'un air grandement dubitatif, voire désespéré, et Schuldig qui affichait un sourire radieux en les regardant.

Il recommença en tendant le bras pour qu'ils soient capturés tous les quatre en images, avec Schu appuyé sur son épaule. Ils souriaient à l'objectif tous les deux pendant qu'en arrière plan, Farfie semblait désigner quelque chose à Crawford sur la page qu'il scrutait attentivement. Ils finirent par aller se coucher et Farfarello accepta même de rallier sa chambre et non sa cellule pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Yohji abandonna son appareil si précieux sur la table, se laissant le plaisir de le retrouver le lendemain au même endroit sur la table recouverte de papiers cadeau, de boissons, de paquets de chips entamés et d'autres denrées abandonnées. La nuit se déroula paisiblement pour toute la maisonnée et les plus vaillants n'émergèrent qu'aux alentours de midi pendant que les autres prolongeaient leur nuit de quelques heures.

Lorsqu'il vida le contenu de la carte mémoire le lendemain sur son ordinateur, il eut le plaisir d'y redécouvrir tout le déroulement de la soirée : de la préparation au coucher des plus fatigués, le présent d'Aya à Ken dans la pénombre bleue glaciale du jardin, le tour de danse de Nagi et Crawford, une scène étrange qu'il avait capturé entre Farfarello et Aya dans la cuisine à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ou presque… Il se vit également dansant avec Schuldig, puis Crawford… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un avait subtilisé son appareil pendant qu'il s'offrait un slow tendre avec Brad mais il soupçonnait Omi d'être le photographe mystère, soupçon qui fut confirmé lorsqu'il tomba sur une photo où ils apparaissaient tous sauf le cadet des Weiss. Il s'amusa un moment des photos puis redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où il faillit interrompre une scène pour le moins croustillante…

_/ Yohji ! La biblio, ne passe pas par le salon ! /_

_/ Ah nan ! J'ai raté quelque chose ? /_

_/ Pas encore, dépêche ! /_

Et lui qui avait failli rater ça alors qu'il avait tendu ce piège depuis plusieurs jours avec Schu. Le télépathe était d'ailleurs embusqué dans un recoin de la bibliothèque entre deux portes pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et il n'était pas seul ! Nagi et Omi étaient avec lui, se faisant aussi petits que possible mais leurs yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur de curiosité dévorante. Quant à ce qu'ils observaient… Yohji s'installa plus confortablement en s'appuyant sans vergogne sur Schuldig qui menaçait de tomber par terre à tout moment. Ken et Aya venaient de tomber nez à nez dans le salon. Yohji remarqua qu'Aya devait sortir de sa douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de boutonner correctement sa chemise. Il ne doutait pas que toute la magie du moment reposait sur les minces épaules de Nagi qui semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Omi et Schuldig l'avaient sans doute influencé pour qu'il en vienne à ça. Crawford les surpris à ce moment en flagrant délit d'espionnage mais les jeunes conspirateurs lui clouèrent le bec d'un « Chut ! » furieux et il se rapprocha pour voir ce qui les tenait en haleine.

Ken leva les yeux sur Aya qui se tenait devant lui. Le roux avait une expression neutre sur le visage, comme d'habitude, mais Ken cru détecter dans ses yeux un petit quelque chose ému. Ran et Ken levèrent les yeux au-dessus de leur tête dans un bel ensemble comme attirés par un léger bruissement, et le brun sentit les battements de son cœur brusquement accélérer.

Il allait tuer Yohji.

Et Schuldig.

Et Nagi.

Une branche de gui était suspendue comme par magie juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et Ken se souvenait très clairement que Crawford avait fait la chasse à l'horrible petite plante tout l'après-midi. Nul doute que le petit télékinésiste du groupe était dans le coup, poussé par Yohji et Schuldig. Ran semblait lui aussi embarrassé et un soupçon de carmin colorait ses joues si pâles. Baissant les yeux pour rencontrer le regard sombre de son compagnon, il eut un sourire tremblant : était-ce de la gêne que le brun pouvait lire sur son visage ?

Ken avait déjà cessé de respirer quand les mains de Ran s'étaient posées sur ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Un baiser tendre fut échangé. Ken glissa ses mains autour du cou de Ran en s'abandonnant à son étreinte, sentant ses mains glisser dans son dos avec tendresse, puis ils se séparèrent, sans le souffle. Un sourire doux puis :

– Joyeux Noël, Ken.

Il allait le laisser planté là, tout seul, comme la veille après qu'il lui ait fait cadeau de ce collier ? Son caractère enflammé affleura vivement à la surface et il crispa ses mains sur les épaules du rouquin en le poussant rudement contre le mur de la salle à manger.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Siffla t-il si bas que seul Ran put l'entendre, les mains crispées sur le col de sa chemise.

– Que tu peux jouer avec moi quand tu en as envie ? Je ne t'appartiens pas !

– Ke…

Ran ne finit jamais sa phrase car des lèvres colériques venaient de prendre possession des siennes sans autre avis. Il se détendit en approfondissant le baiser, explorant la bouche de l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Son bras s'enroula autour de la taille du brun et sa main remonta le long de sa nuque pour se glisser dans ses cheveux sombres. Il avait un instant craint de recevoir un coup : il ne l'aurait peut-être pas volé mais Ken avait choisit une autre façon de manifester son mécontentement en reprenant son baiser. Le brun se recula finalement, les joues en feu et à bout de souffle, hésitant à lui mettre une baffe en s'écriant « goujat ! » d'une voix de crécelle juste pour la forme. Ran était dans le même état mais un son étouffé leur fit tourner la tête sur la gauche. Tous les autres avaient été témoins de la scène pour le moins troublante. Ken laissa échapper un grognement désespéré, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître du séjour. Ran resta planté là sous les yeux des autres habitants, sentant peu à peu l'agacement le gagner :

– Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? Grogna t-il avant de filer lui aussi en leur tournant délibérément le dos.

Avant de se détourner, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir des sourires carnassiers s'étaler sur tous les visages des affreux personnages qui les avaient observés en douce en train de se rouler le patin du siècle. Ce que Ran ignorait, c'est qu'ils s'étaient tous fait une joie de les mitrailler à grand renfort de téléphones portables et d'appareil photos.

Il ne l'ignora cependant pas longtemps et lorsqu'il trouva des photos de la scène disséminées un peu partout dans la maison, il mit un temps fou à toutes les récupérer... Pour le plus grand plaisir des autres ! Quant à Ken, Yohji lui avait fait cadeau de la plus belle : celle où Ran l'avait timidement enlacé en rougissant pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**Notes :** Oui, c'est un chapitre qui ne sert à rien. J'aime bien faire des chapitres qui servent à rien tous les deux chapitres qui servent à quelque chose, c'est un rythme à prendre mdr.

Non, je n'en suis pas tellement contente, mais pour une fois je crois que tous les personnages ont eu leur place dans un chapitre, ce qui explique sans doute sa longueur. La suite est déjà sur le feu, j'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme de parution actuel mais faut pas trop rêver ! Ma fainéantise n'a pas de limites (lol). Je voulais aussi vous remercier, encore et toujours pour votre lecture et votre soutien !

A part ça, avez-vous des suggestions sur la suite de l'histoire ?

Sinon, après relecture du chapitre au lendemain de sa publication, je m'aperçois qu'il est bourré de fautes. Pardonnez-moi, j'écris jusque tard dans la nuit… Du coup j'ai plus tellement les yeux en face des trous quand je relis le tout après trois heures du mat'… Y manque même des mots, j'halluuuuuuucine !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] J'ai pas résisté ! UN PTERANODON !

[S2] Je n'ai PAS de problèmes avec Noël. Je le fête quand même. Des fois.

[S3] Petit joueur mdr ! ET UNE BOUTEILLE DE RHUUUUM !

[S4] Faut pas faire attention, c'est ma fixette du moment.

[S5] J'ai fait de Schuschu mon « bouquet mystère » pour ce chapitre. Je trouve qu'il prend bien les vacheries mdrrrrrrr.


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Ho ho ho ! Je suis de retouuur ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais touuur erf erf erf kof… Désolée, références pourries + retombée en enfance avec un jeu pokémon qu'il faut bac+5 pour comprendre = de graves désordres mentaux. Quoi « on t'a bercée trop près du mur » ? Bon, oui, peut-être.

Ajoutez à cela un ordinateur mort bravement au combat, suite à une rencontre avec un logiciel vicieux et/ou une chute mortelle du haut de l'accoudoir de mon trône habituel, deux nouveaux arrivants à la maison pour compléter ma ménagerie et trois rates monoboules[S1] , dont une qui n'aura pas survécu à la malédiction… Ben nous avons fait un saut temporel du plein hiver à la fin de l'été, autant pour mon respect du timing pour une fois, ah là là…

J'entame donc un nouveau chapitre (chapitre 13 ça porte malheur oh oh oh ! En tous cas il aura mis le temps celui-là !) qui va certainement en intéresser d'autres…

Et si je m'occupais du cas de ce cher Aya-kun ?

Pourquoi pas…

Ou p't-être de celui de Farfarello, qui n'en finit plus de m'embêter celui-là. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il devient notre Omi-kun national ? Toujours en mode larve[S2] ?

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 13

Omi se réveilla les mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour étouffer son hurlement. Des cauchemars, toujours des cauchemars. Des scènes de vie qui ne lui appartenaient pas, des morts qu'il n'avait pas causées. Des gens sauvagement assassinés, mutilés par des fous dangereux. Ca ne s'arrêtait jamais. Ses nuits croulaient sous les défunts et les cadavres, ses rêves étouffaient sous la mort. Comme pour lui confirmer tous ses soupçons et l'intuition qu'il avait qu'il ne survivrait jamais à ça. Comme s'il n'avait pas été prévu qu'il survive. La seule issue qu'il pouvait trouver à la malédiction qui s'était abattue sur lui était la mort.

Il essaya longuement de se tranquilliser, de respirer calmement pour apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur et l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il lui fallut finalement se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait se rendormir sans aide et même ses larmes intarissables ne l'apaisaient pas. Tendant la main pour fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il constata qu'il n'avait plus un seul des calmants qu'il prenait en cas de grosse panique. C'était devenu une habitude à présent. Se droguer pour tomber dans un sommeil profond, presque sans rêves. Sans morts. Alors il avait la paix les deux ou trois petites heures qui précédaient le lever du soleil. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de manquer de sommeil dans son état de faiblesse. Omi soupira, étouffant un hoquet douloureux. En attendant, il n'avait rien à sa portée et il ne voulait pas rester ici, seul avec ses cauchemars et sa folie. Il se voyait mal aller déranger Nagi et devrait d'ailleurs rester aussi silencieux que possible s'il décidait de sortir de sa chambre. Nagi avait un sommeil très léger et se réveillait au moindre craquement, terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la maison. Cette pensée angoissante l'habitait lui aussi, mais ses propres cauchemars lui pesaient déjà trop. Conscient qu'il avait besoin d'aide, il passa rapidement ses options en revue : il pouvait se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain au risque de réveiller Nagi pour y trouver des médicaments mais sa réserve de sédatifs était probablement vide. Crawford surveillait de près sa consommation de peur qu'il ne devienne complètement dépendant des benzodiazépines dont il se gavait à longueur de journée. Il se refusait à tirer le petit brun de son sommeil pour quelque raison que ce soit mais se savait incapable de se rendormir dans son état de nerfs.

Ravalant quelques sanglots, il resta longtemps à réfléchir assis en tailleur son lit à contempler sa porte de chambre fermée. Finalement, il passa ses mains sur ses joues pour les sécher et se leva pour quitter sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Sur la pointe des pieds, il traversa le couloir et tendit l'oreille en direction de la porte de Nagi pour s'assurer que son ami dormait toujours. Il disparut finalement dans les escaliers, toujours à pas de loups et en essayant de garder son équilibre malgré son épuisement. Il était très fatigué et se sentait nauséeux mais il réussit à rallier le premier étage pour se diriger immédiatement vers la chambre de son ami le plus proche avant de changer d'avis. Il frappa doucement à la porte de Ken à la fois avec l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse tout en souhaitant ne pas le réveiller. Il se mettrait peut-être en colère… D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner. Aya ? Le roux le renverrait certainement dans sa chambre sans ménagement. Yohji ? Le grand blond ne se dérangerait sans doute pas pour si peu et le renverrait se coucher avec une accolade amicale en lui disant que ça irait. Et il ne se voyait pas aller réveiller les Schwarz pendant ses terreurs nocturnes. Un peu tremblant, il posa la main sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte, étonné de n'avoir pas déjà eu une réponse. Ils étaient des assassins. Ils ne dormaient jamais vraiment, normalement…

Ken s'éveilla en sursaut en entendant les petits coups contre sa porte et se tendit, prêt à frapper, attrapant par réflexe le couteau à lame crantée dissimulé entre sa tête de lit et son matelas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette délicate d'Omi dans l'encadrement de sa porte qu'il se détendit et baissa sa garde. Il entendait l'adolescent respirer avec difficulté. Nul doute que ses tourments ne devaient plus être supportables s'il était venu jusqu'à lui en pleine nuit. Subodorant une grosse crise d'angoisse, il posa son arme et se leva rapidement pour aller à sa rencontre tout en actionnant l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, illuminant la chambre d'une lumière tamisée.

– Omi ?

– Ken-kun…

– Entre, dit-il en parcourant la distance qui les séparait.

Le petit blond tâtonna jusqu'à lui, marchant avec une difficulté certaine. Craignant un malaise, Ken ne se fit pas prier pour lui attraper le bras et le guider jusqu'à son lit où il le laissa s'asseoir pendant qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui pour le questionner, l'examinant d'un œil averti malgré sa fatigue. Omi avait toujours le visage marqué de cernes à présent et le poids qu'il avait perdu consécutivement à son affection lui donnait un air d'enfant malade. Il nota les yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés. Tout indiquait que des larmes intimes avaient été versées alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre.

– Ca ne va pas ?

Ca n'allait visiblement pas, mais il avait besoin de connaître la réponse du gamin à sa question pour gérer la situation. Omi secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Ken frotta doucement ses bras en signe de réconfort. Il avait répondu honnêtement à sa question, un signe qu'il admettait enfin ce qui lui arrivait. Et qu'il admettait avoir besoin d'aide.

– Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu as mal ?

– Je fais des cauchemars… Y a des gens morts partout, c'est horrible, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

– Je croyais que ça ne faisait pas peur ?

– Ceux qui me parlent ça va. Mais les autres ! La nuit c'est horrible ! S'exclama t-il dans un sanglot.

Ken l'enlaça sans plus attendre en lui frottant doucement le dos en cercles apaisants pour le calmer. Son autre main se glissa dans ses cheveux clairs en une caresse rassurante.

– Ca va aller Omittchi. Schuldig va trouver une solution, tu pourras fermer ton esprit avec de l'entraînement.

– Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Ken, je suis en train de perdre la tête… Je suis en train de devenir fou !

– Mais non Omi. Tu es juste très fatigué. Ca va s'arranger.

– Ca s'arrangera jamais !

– Ca ira. Je te promets, jura Ken sans quitter son regard bleu noyé.

Avec un hoquet, le petit blond cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son ami pour laisser libre court à ses sanglots torturés. Ken se redressa sans le lâcher et s'adossa au mur contre lequel son lit était poussé, continuant de masser sa nuque pour le calmer. Omi pleura longtemps et lorsque les sanglots s'apaisèrent finalement, il resta immobile, sa joue posée sur l'épaule de son ami qui le berçait doucement. Il avait la tête vide et se sentait engourdi. Il pensa vaguement que le sommeil viendrait peut-être plus facilement dans son état de fatigue. Ken de son côté réfléchissait aux solutions à mettre en place pour soulager Omi. La seule personne qui serait capable de remédier au moins partiellement au problème était Schuldig, et il avait déjà fort à faire à surveiller tout le monde. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était lui tenir la main en espérant que ça suffirait à le faire tenir debout.

– Je peux dormir ici ?

– Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? S'enquit Ken avec un sourire en se reculant un peu pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

Omi renifla et afficha une petite moue contrite bien qu'adorable.

– Ben quand même…

– T'inquiète. Allez viens, on va te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, ça ira mieux après, répondit le brun en effaçant les traces de ses larmes

Il l'aida à se lever et à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre où Omi se rafraîchit et accepta de boire un verre d'eau avant d'aller se recoucher en sa compagnie. Ils se couchèrent finalement dans une ambiance plus sereine. Omi respirait déjà mieux une fois calmé. Il se coucha sur le côté avec Ken serré contre son dos, un bras passé en travers de sa taille. Le petit blond saisit sa main et la serra contre lui, entremêlant leurs doigts :

– Je peux ?

– Oui.

Omi avait souvent tendance à tenir sa main ou tripoter son tee-shirt quand il dormait avec lui. Sans doute cela le rassurait-il un peu plus lors de ses nuits agitées. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, attendant de voir si Omi s'assoupissait réellement avant de fermer les yeux pour se rendormir à son tour. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la respiration calme et profonde du petit blond lui appris qu'il s'était bel et bien laissé emporter par le sommeil et qu'il pouvait lui aussi se rendormir.

Schuldig se décolla du mur du couloir contre lequel il s'était appuyé avec un petit soupir. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil avant de se diriger vers une des salles de bains de l'étage pour y répéter les mêmes gestes que le cadet des Weiss. Après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau, il décida de réintégrer sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne. Il se glissa dans les draps qu'il utilisait rarement. D'habitude, il dormait avec Brad presque tous les soirs, ou Yohji quand il acceptait sa présence.

Mais cette nuit, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Une porte s'entrouvrit quelques heures plus tard, donnant sur une chambre rarement utilisée et plongée dans l'obscurité. Les yeux bleu foncé scannèrent rapidement la pièce, s'arrêtant sur une forme pelotonnée sous les couvertures au milieu du grand lit froid. Il fit quelques pas hésitants puis se décida finalement à poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui dormait. Ca le gênait de le tirer de son sommeil, d'autant que pour être venu s'isoler, il devait en avoir besoin mais il n'arriverait à dormir qu'une fois rassuré.

– Nagi ? Fit une voix ensommeillée.

– Omi n'est plus dans sa chambre…

Schuldig grogna. Le petit blond étant la source du mal de crâne qu'il se coltinait depuis deux heures du matin, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son lit.

– Ouais je sais. Il dort avec Ken.

– Ah. D'accord… Je vais te laisser dormir alors.

Schuldig passa ses mains sur son visage. Depuis le temps, Nagi n'hésitait normalement plus à réclamer ce qu'il voulait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Naaaag ! Pourquoi t'es là ?

– Je m'inquiétais, j'ai entendu du bruit… Et Omi-kun n'était plus dans sa chambre.

– Ca j'avais compris ! Fit Schuldig en roulant sur le côté pour le fixer d'un œil bleu vert acéré.

Le gamin vêtu d'un pyjama trop grand et dépareillé piqua un fard.

– Okay, j'avoue j'ai fait un cauchemar, finit-il par dire.

Schu soupira et ouvrit ses draps d'un geste blasé tout en lui faisant de la place.

– Grimpe morveux, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Le visage contrit de Nagi s'illumina d'un sourire et il grimpa sur le lit de Schuldig, se vautrant avec bonheur à sa place déjà bien chauffée par le télépathe.

– Ah c'est malin, maintenant j'ai froid les fesses.

– T'as qu'à pas dormir en string, ricana Nagi en se serrant contre lui pour glaner un max de chaleur.

– Fais gaffe ou tu dors sur le paillasson. Mais t'as les pieds gelés en plus !

Nagi pouffa de rire avant de se rencogner un peu plus dans les bras du télépathe qui émit un petit claquement de langue agacé.

– Bon allez, fini les conneries, moi j'me lève plus pour vous les gosses, la prochaine couche à changer c'est pour papa, dit-il en bâillant avant se servir de Nagi comme d'une bouillote pour le reste de la nuit.

######

– Nous reprenons du service, déclara Crawford à fin d'un repas, sans plus de préavis.

Aya faillit recracher le contenu de son verre sur un Omi décomposé en face de lui pendant que Ken en faisait tomber sa fourchette et que Yohji se raclait la gorge :

– Euh… Si vite ? Hasarda t-il en fouillant machinalement ses poches pour y pêcher son paquet de cigarettes.

– Malheureusement, il faut bien que je vous nourrisse et je me vois mal aller chasser le bison tous les matins.

Schuldig et Nagi échangèrent un regard circonspect au trait d'humour de leur aîné. Brad devait vraiment être nerveux pour dire des choses pareilles. Mais depuis quelques temps, il se lâchait le vieux. Le poids des soucis, sans doute.

– Mais comment t'as fait pour trouver des clients ? Alors qu'on est supposé être morts ? Demanda Yohji en fichant une clope au coin de ses lèvres.

– J'ai des contacts. Le monde fourmille d'employeurs potentiels qui ont besoin de garde rapprochée, d'hommes de main pour faire le sale boulot ou d'enquêteurs particulièrement doués. Donc, nous reprenons du service.

Tous s'immobilisèrent en voyant Aya sortir un briquet de nulle part pour allumer la cigarette de Yohji qui semblait encore à la recherche de deux silex pour pouvoir s'envoyer sa dose de nicotine.

– Ben quoi ? Fit Aya devant leurs regards de ruminants hallucinés.

– Il me faut un télépathe, un télékinésiste et deux personnes capables d'assurer le combat.

– Okay, fit Nagi sans sourciller.

– Non, pas toi Nagi. Tu n'es pas prêt.

– Quoi pas prêt ?

– J'emmène Ken.

– Mais il est PAS prêt ! S'écria Nagi en jetant ses couverts dans son assiette.

– Ben pour le combat je ferai l'affaire. Pour la télékinésie c'est pas garanti, dit Ken, peu sûr d'être à la hauteur d'une mission vu son état physique actuel.

– Il faudra bien. Nagi tu restes ici en cas de problème. Omi n'est pas en état et Farfarello n'est pas nécessaire à la mission. J'ai besoin que tu restes pour assurer nos arrières.

– D'accord, se résigna l'adolescent à contrecœur.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas de laisser Ken y aller alors que pour le moment, il n'arrivait que très rarement à conjurer sa télékinésie volontairement et toujours sans contrôler la puissance. La peur et la douleur étaient communément les premiers éléments déclencheurs d'un pouvoir psychique avec la colère, chacun de ses sentiments survenant généralement dans des conditions de danger immédiat. Ken ne pouvait pour le moment s'appuyer que sur ça. La volonté ne venait qu'après. Yohji arrivait nettement mieux à gérer l'appel de son pouvoir et devait surtout se concentrer sur la puissance du courant qu'il manipulait.

– Donc j'emmène le reste des Weiss et Schuldig.

– Ca fait beaucoup, non ? Demanda Yohji en avisant le petit spasme nerveux dont semblait être prise la main d'Aya assis près de lui.

Le leader des Weiss n'avait pas encore pris la parole et il crispa sa main gauche sur son genou pour maîtriser ses tremblements. Yohji posa discrètement sa main sur la sienne sous la table pour le rassurer. Aya leva un regard oscillant entre surprise et énervement (« de où tu m'touches ? »), et maîtrisa à grand peine la rougeur qui menaçait de s'étaler sur ses joues pâles. Le grand blond lui glissa un objet de forme rectangulaire entre les doigts avant d'échanger un bref regard avec lui.

Son paquet de cigarettes. Aya lui aurait bien sauté dessus pour l'embrasser pour une fois ! Voire pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie, ça l'aurait calmé le Kudoh.

Schuldig haussa un sourcil aux pensées débordantes de reconnaissance qui suintaient de l'esprit du rouquin, habituellement si renfermé, mais ne dit rien en voyant le regard mauvais que lui jeta Aya.

« Tu parles, tu meures. »

_/ T'énerve pas bishônen ! /_ Ricana Schuldig malgré la tension qui régnait autour de la table.

_/ Bish… TA GUEULE ! /_

Schuldig se mit à hurler de rire sans aucune raison, élicitant de la part de ses camarades un regard semblable à celui qu'avait reçu Aya un peu plus tôt.

_/ Mate-moi ça Aya-kun : C'est la journée du merlant ! /_ Ricana le télépathe carrément mort de rire.

_/ Il est frais mon poissoooon ! /_ Rajouta Aya gagné par l'hilarité du télépathe.

_/ Elle est belle ma moruuuuuuuue ! /_

Quand le leader des Weiss se mit lui aussi à hurler de rire, Crawford poussa un soupir. Si même Fujimiya s'y mettait, il était pas sorti de l'auberge…

Leur première mission depuis des mois. Ken et Yohji en piaffaient d'impatience à la simple idée de pouvoir retourner à une vie plus active. Bien sûr, ils avaient peur. Ils étaient même terrifiés de partir pour une mission après de si longs mois d'enfermement et d'inactivité : seraient-ils encore à la hauteur ? Seraient-ils encore capables de porter le coup fatal à un adversaire ?

Mais ils savaient au fond d'eux que la peur était saine. Ne pas avoir peur avant d'aller défier la Mort était la plus certaine des façons de lui succomber.

Crawford, sous son allure placide était en réalité particulièrement nerveux de devoir partir en mission avec les Weiss. D'une part parce qu'il ignorait ce qui allait pouvoir se passer, n'ayant pu obtenir de son pouvoir capricieux aucune information. D'autre part car il emmenait Yohji, Ken et Aya les trois seuls membres de Weiss aptes à partir en mission. Le problème était que ni Yohji, ni Ken n'étaient encore capables de bien maîtriser leurs nouvelles habilités psychiques et qu'Aya présentait une inconnue considérable car il n'avait pas encore développé la sienne, ce qui les mettait dans une situation particulièrement délicate. Il emmenait aussi Schuldig qui serait son seul allié en cas de problème. Il ne pouvait laisser Omi et Nagi sans surveillance aussi il avait demandé à Farfarello d'être particulièrement vigilant en leur absence. Farf avait juste acquiescé d'un air peu concerné, comme d'habitude. La maison était dotée d'un bon système de surveillance et lui-même était un expert en matière d'intrusion. D'autant qu'une maison habitée uniquement par des assassins était forcément truffée d'armes. Chaque garçon conservait dans sa chambre, en plus de ses armes personnelles au moins une arme à feu et une arme blanche à portée de main. Dans la table de nuit, sous le matelas, derrière la porte, scotchée sous le bureau… Juste au cas où…

Crawford avait choisi de ne pas emmener Nagi car il estimait que l'adolescent n'était pas encore capable de reprendre les armes et surtout qu'il devait absolument rester deux personnes fiables à la maison. Farfarello et Nagi formaient une équipe équilibrée que ce soit en attaque ou en défense. Et comme Omi était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, il fallait quelqu'un à demeure pour le protéger en cas d'attaque.

Peut-être était-ce juste une conséquence de sa paranoïa galopante mais il craignait d'être toujours sous surveillance. Peut-être qu'on attendait qu'ils s'éloignent juste assez les uns des autres pour lancer une attaque contre leur nouvelle demeure. C'était sa hantise. Partir en mission avec la peur terrible qu'à leur retour, ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux ne seraient plus là.

Schuldig affichait lui aussi un air décontracté mais ne l'était pas vraiment : il partageait les craintes de son amant et répugnait à laisser Nagi, Omi et Farf à la maison sans personne d'autre. Mais il leur fallait un tireur, un télépathe, un télékinésiste et également des hommes capables d'assurer un combat rapproché ou à distance. D'autant que Yohji et Ken savaient manipuler les explosifs à bon escient.

– Ca va ? Demanda Crawford à son amant qui n'en menait visiblement pas large.

– Faudra bien… Soupira Schuldig en réajustant sa veste noire.

Il s'immobilisa et demanda brusquement :

– Tu as vu quelque chose ?

– Non. Mais ça devrait bien se passer. Nous sommes en supériorité numérique.

En temps normal, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'être aussi nombreux. Mais Crawford et Schu savaient qu'ils risquaient un accident et leurs informations sur le site de la mission laissaient à désirer. Dans les deux cas de figure, que ce soit une explosion psychique de leurs équipiers ou une mauvaise évaluation des forces de leurs adversaires, ils avaient besoin de renforts et d'être plus nombreux que prévu.

Crawford se laissa aller à ses angoisses et refit le tour de l'équipement des assassins plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Yohji ne lui crie de les laisser tranquilles pour qu'ils puissent se préparer en paix. Ken vérifiait encore et encore le mécanisme de ses griffes de tigre[S3] pendant que son ami testait la solidité de son filin d'acier.

Aya était enfermé dans sa chambre comme avant chaque départ en mission, se préparant dans le silence et l'obscurité. C'était sa façon à lui de se concentrer sur son travail et de préparer son esprit à affronter une mission après de nombreuses semaines d'inactivité.

Yohji actionna sa montre dans l'obscurité du jardin. Tout avait l'air d'être en parfait état de marche. Il ne se séparait jamais de son arme même dans le civil car il pouvait se permettre de la transporter absolument partout. Aya finit par les rejoindre dans le séjour en tenue de mission, katana à la main.

Pour l'occasion, Crawford avait tenu à réunir Nagi et Omi au rez-de-chaussée en cas de problème. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas objecté, comprenant qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils se préparent à toute éventualité. Omi fut installé sur le canapé enveloppé d'une couverture pendant que Schuldig échangeait quelques mots avec Farfarello avant le départ.

– Fais bien attention aux gamins. On reste en contact.

– Hm mh…

– Farfie, c'est important.

– Ca ira, se contenta de répondre l'Irlandais avec un air peu concerné, comme d'habitude.

Schuldig savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus et il se tourna vers son amant. Crawford peinait à dissimuler sa nervosité, c'était dire s'il était perturbé. Enfin bien sûr, les autres ne voyaient rien qu'un Oracle un peu pressé d'en finir avec un sale boulot, mais lui le connaissait mieux que personne et la façon qu'il avait de réajuster sa cravate noire indiquait qu'il donnait juste un peu mieux le change qu'eux tous réunis.

– Tout le monde est prêt ? Lança Crawford en glissant d'autres chargeurs dans les poches de ses vêtements sombres.

– Ouuiiiii !

– Ca, c'est un oui enthousiaste, nota Schuldig non sans amusement.

Les missions avaient fait partie de leur quotidien pendant si longtemps et le manque d'activité aidant… Ils étaient tous plus ou moins impatients de reprendre du service. Schu savait que ça n'avait pas forcément à voir avec le bonheur de retrouver les missions d'exécution. Mais Crawford savait ménager ses protégés. Ils n'auraient normalement pas à tuer quelqu'un ce soir, juste à récupérer des données et quelques dossiers sensibles. Cependant, ils y allaient tout en sachant qu'ils devraient peut-être salir leurs mains.

Pas que ce soit un plaisir, pour aucun d'eux… Sauf peut-être pour Farfarello corrigea mentalement le télépathe. Mais Farfie avait ses raisons d'être ce qu'il était. Et s'il n'était certainement pas une innocente victime du système, il n'était pas pour autant responsable de ce qu'il était devenu. Il continuait d'expier des péchés qu'il n'avait pas commis, portant sur ses épaules le poids des fautes d'autres personnes.

Pour autant, les Weiss tremblaient d'impatience et d'anticipation. Ils crevaient d'envie de partir en mission.

Il sentait la trouille terrible qui leur nouait l'estomac et l'adrénaline qui commençait à pulser dans leurs veines, les poussant en avant. Etrange mélange de peur panique et de désir bouillonnant de courir à la confrontation. Ken était celui qui trépignait le plus à l'idée de se dérouiller. Yohji suivait de peu sous ses dehors tranquilles. Quant à Aya, il essayait péniblement de faire le vide dans son esprit et de passer en mode « mission » sans vraiment y parvenir. Crawford le sortit de ses pensées :

– Il est l'heure, dit finalement l'Oracle en réajustant ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

Nagi échangea un regard un peu anxieux avec Omi. Ils étaient debout dans le hall d'entrée, le petit blond appuyé contre un mur, près de Crawford.

Farfarello était là, attendant patiemment que les choses se passent, son regard emplit de désintérêt.

Crawford passa ses troupes en revue.

Schuldig s'était plus lourdement équipé qu'à l'accoutumée, gardant sous sa veste pas moins de trois pistolets chargés de munitions à gros calibres et une quantité impressionnante d'armes blanches.

– Paré à toute éventualité, Chef ! Dit Schuldig en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Crawford eut un petit sourire en coin qui s'effaça rapidement. Yohji tirait sur sa clope éteinte en tripotant sa montre et Aya attendait le départ, appuyé contre un mur d'un air parfaitement impassible, son fourreau à la main. Ken échangeait quelques mots avec Omi en attendant le départ. Sur tous les jeunes visages qui l'entouraient, il pouvait lire de la tension et une appréhension à peine contenue.

– Prêt ? Demanda Crawford à Aya

– Hn.

– Nous y allons.

Et ils disparurent dans l'obscurité avec un silence effrayant, se fondant dans les ombres avec une aisance insoupçonnée. Nagi jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jardin maintenant désert. Les assassins étaient déjà loin.

– Bon, ils sont partis.

Omi acquiesça en silence, la mine sombre. Ils réintégrèrent le salon sous le regard calme de Farfarello qui décida d'aller faire le tour de la propriété par sécurité. Nagi avisa le pistolet automatique laissé sur la table de la salle à manger à son intention par Crawford et déglutit avec difficulté. Omi en avait un autre à portée de main sur la table de salon. Seraient-ils capables de s'en servir assez bien en cas de besoin ?

Les deux pistolets étaient là, posés entre deux magazines et la télécommande de la télévision ou près d'une coupe de fruits. Leur métal sombre dénotait avec ces objets familiers, rendant leur présence plus dérangeante encore. Nagi soupira, prenant sa propre arme de poing pour la garder à portée de main et alluma la télévision en sourdine. Il échangea un regard avec Omi et ils attendirent le retour de Farfarello dans un silence éloquent.

Finalement, l'Irlandais réapparut et leur signala que tout allait bien par un petit signe de la main. Les deux gamins lâchèrent un soupir énorme et s'autorisèrent à regarder le programme télévisé d'un œil distrait.

Il leur fallait attendre.

######

La mission se déroulait bien jusque là. Ils avaient enfin atteint le sous-sol numéro deux, celui de la chambre forte qu'ils devaient forcer pour récupérer le contenu de leur mission. Ken avait placé les bombes assisté de Yohji par la force de l'habitude puis le grand blond avait plus ou moins rejoint Crawford en arrière, laissant sa place à Schuldig le temps de faire sauter la porte blindée. Aya surveillait les alentours katana en main, tendu au possible. Schuldig annonça la mise à feu et ils se mirent tous à couvert pour se protéger de l'explosion. Ken enclencha le détonateur et deux choses se produisirent simultanément. La première, c'est que Schuldig et lui se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'ils avaient eu la main un peu lourde sur les explosifs. Entre deux hurlements paniqués, ils se jetèrent au sol le plus loin possible pour éviter de se faire rôtir. Aya, Yohji et Crawford furent surpris par la puissance inattendue de l'explosion et complètement déstabilisés, commettant l'erreur de baisser leur garde le temps de s'assurer que personne n'était blessé.

La seconde est que dans le chaos ambiant, alors que des débris enflammés tombaient encore un peu partout, Aya fut le seul à remarquer le vigile armé jusqu'aux dents qui fonçait sur eux et qui tira sans sommation.

Les deux poseurs de bombes étaient atteints de surdité momentanée, réduits à se hurler dessus pour se comprendre pendant que Crawford dégainait pour couvrir Aya. Mais les flammes avaient plombé sa vision nocturne et il n'y voyait plus aussi bien maintenant que l'obscurité était revenue. Yohji était à distance, tentant de prendre leur ennemi à revers jusqu'à ce que d'autres tirs se fassent entendre sans qu'ils ne puissent localiser le deuxième homme efficacement dans la confusion.

Aya se jeta sur le premier vigile qui était le plus avancé pour le neutraliser sans tenir compte du tireur embusqué. Il avançait à découvert malgré les cris de Crawford qui ne parvenait toujours pas à isoler le second tireur. Après avoir désarmé son adversaire et l'avoir acculé contre un mur, il allait lui porter le coup de grâce sans aucune hésitation, retrouvant ses réflexes d'assassin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'immobilise purement et simplement dans son élan meurtrier. Crawford lui cria de se mettre à couvert, sans succès.

Abyssinian était paralysé.

Il regardait sa cible, l'homme qu'il devait abattre et il était paralysé de terreur, ses pieds englués au sol. Un cri retentit derrière lui, lui ordonnant de se mettre à terre. Aya ne réagit pas, trop enveloppé dans sa panique.

Il y avait des vigiles dans le bâtiment. C'était une éventualité à laquelle ils étaient tous préparés, et le cas échéant, ils étaient mandatés pour éliminer les gêneurs mais Aya était incapable de bouger.

Son cœur allait finir par exploser s'il continuait de cogner aussi violemment contre ses côtes. C'était à peine s'il pouvait respirer tant ses poumons étaient comprimés par la terreur. Il était submergé par une vague glaciale d'effroi et entendait des choses étranges qui résonnaient entre ses oreilles. Ca lui faisait atrocement mal. Toutes ces voix, tous ces cris et cette douleur… Cette douleur qui le clouait au sol, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre !

Il ne vit pas le deuxième homme approcher vers lui, le tenant en joue.

Contrairement au reste de son équipe. Mais Schuldig avait été projeté au sol par le souffle de l'explosion qu'ils avaient provoqué quelques secondes plus tôt pour accéder à l'immense coffre fort qui recelait de précieuses informations. Apparemment, ils avaient très mal dosé les explosifs. Le souci c'est que Yohji était trop loin pour intervenir, de même que Crawford. Il ne restait donc que Ken qui était à ses côtés, un peu sonné, mais qui avait sa télékinésie. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient emmené malgré son manque de contrôle et sa faiblesse physique.

– Siberian ! S'écria le télépathe en se relevant pour le rejoindre.

– J'y arrive pas !

– FAIS-LE ! Hurla Crawford en accélérant vers Aya pour le mettre à terre avant qu'il ne se fasse tirer dessus.

A genoux au sol, Ken faillit céder à sa panique. Aya allait se faire tuer s'il n'y arrivait pas, il devait y arriver. Il devait y arriver ! Pris de panique, il fit la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de conjurer de la télékinésie sans réfléchir : il jeta son gant gauche à terre et se planta une lame dans la paume en serrant les dents. Un râle de douleur lui échappa, couvert par une détonation assourdissante. Crawford plongea au sol par réflexe. Au même moment, une puissante vague d'énergie percuta le type qui venait de tirer sur Aya, balayant tout sur son passage, et l'envoya s'écraser sans pitié contre le mur du fond qui se fêla littéralement.

Le corps retomba lentement au sol, accompagné par une rivière de sang et d'autres fluides plus épais. Deux filins d'acier jaillirent pour s'enrouler autour de la gorge de la première cible qui n'avait toujours pas bougé dans l'espoir bien vain de passer inaperçue. Balinese tira.

L'homme cessa de respirer et s'écroula à son tour.

Tout danger enfin écarté, Schuldig et Crawford se relevèrent pour se ruer vers Aya qui venait de s'effondrer au sol en hurlant de douleur. Schuldig fut le premier à ses côtés, cherchant la blessure, persuadé qu'il avait pris une balle. Yohji quant à lui était déjà en train de passer un savon à Ken pour la blessure qu'il s'était infligé.

– Petit con ! T'es complètement cinglé ou quoi ? S'écria le blond en déchirant un morceau de tee-shirt pour faire un pansement de fortune au garçon.

– C'est le seul moyen que j'avais, fais pas chier !

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

– Silence les guignols ! Siffla Schuldig à leur intention.

Les deux Weiss obéirent sans broncher, conscients que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Quand ils se rapprochèrent, les cris de souffrance du rouquin gagnèrent en intensité.

– Non ! NON ! J'AI MAL !

Crawford se rendit alors compte qu'Aya n'avait pas été touché par la balle tirée vers lui. Il n'y avait pas de point d'impact, pas de sang. La télékinésie de Ken avait tout repoussé vers le mur du fond. Pourquoi hurlait-il qu'il avait mal ? Par pitié, que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il craignait le plus…

– Calme-toi !

– J'ai mal ! Ca me fait mal ! Cria Aya en portant ses mains à sa tête, hystérique.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Murmura Yohji en approchant sa main de son équipier pour essayer de le calmer.

Aya recula vivement en hurlant, terrifié à la simple idée que quelqu'un ne le touche. Il sentait que si Yohji le touchait, il allait avoir mal. Un instinct quasi animal lui hurlait qu'il y avait danger et que personne d'autre ne devait s'approcher.

– NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Surpris par son éclat de voix, Schuldig faillit le laisser tomber. Puis il observa stupidement le cadavre du vigile au sol, celui dont la proximité physique avait complètement chamboulé Aya. Celui qui avait paralysé Aya. Rien ne pouvait paralyser le leader des Weiss à part un canon de revolver sur la tempe de sa petite sœur. Comment avait-il pu mettre aussi longtemps à comprendre ? Lui, alors qu'il savait mieux que personne ce que venait de vivre Aya.

– Reculez, vous deux ! Ordonna-t-il à l'intention de Yohji et Ken.

Les deux membres de Weiss le regardèrent d'un air étonné, les bras ballants, sans comprendre. Le premier nageait en pleine confusion, inquiet pour son équipier tandis que le second, à moitié sourd pour l'occasion, était à deux doigts de céder à la panique.

– En arrière ! Faites ce que je vous dis, siffla le télépathe.

Ce dernier força Aya à se redresser malgré ses gémissements de douleur et posa sa main sur son front.

– Aya, qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

Le rouquin leva un regard apeuré sur lui.

– Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai mal…

– Aya, concentre-toi.

Aya inspira brièvement.

– C'est toi… Oh mon dieu… J'vais être malade…

Schuldig ne put retenir un léger sourire et passa sa main sur son front glacé, sentant les nausées du Weiss s'amplifier via sa propre empathie.

– Je vous présente Abyssinian, empathe de son état.

Crawford afficha un air désespéré. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait ! Deux énormes vagues de surprise mêlée d'appréhension frappèrent Aya de plein fouet et il faillit tourner de l'œil en encaissant les émotions de Yohji et Ken réunis.

– Scheisse ! Brad occupe-toi de lui ! S'écria Schuldig en poussant Aya sans ménagement dans les bras de son leader.

Aya gémit et porta de nouveau ses mains gantées de cuir noir à ses tempes douloureuses, se blottissant dans les bras solides de Crawford. Schuldig se hâta de s'éloigner, entraînant avec lui Yohji et Ken. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fait sauter la porte scellée pour rien, alors autant qu'ils finissent le travail pendant que Brad s'occupait d'Aya. Eux ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour lui. Crawford poussa un soupir blasé. Son pouvoir était décidemment bien capricieux pour ne pas l'avoir averti de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Il força le rouquin à se redresser, s'arrangeant néanmoins pour qu'il garde un contact physique avec lui. Ca n'était pas grand-chose par rapport au choc que son esprit venait d'encaisser, mais ça le préserverait le temps qu'ils regagnent la villa. En espérant qu'ils y arrivent sans encombre.

– Pourquoi… Avec toi je n'entends rien ? Demanda le plus jeune en haletant doucement, essayant tant bien que mal de rester éveillé et de se concentrer sur sa respiration plutôt que sur sa souffrance.

Crawford se fendit d'un rictus amusé.

– Je dispose des meilleurs boucliers mentaux de l'équipe. C'est ce qui t'empêche de m'entendre.

Aya soupira.

– Ca fait du bien.

– Je sais. Lève-toi maintenant.

L'Américain se releva, entraînant Aya avec lui et le soutenant jusqu'à la chambre forte sans pour autant trop s'en approcher. Le rouquin venait de s'affaiblir brusquement et il peinait à aligner quelques pas. Enfin, Schuldig, Ken et Yohji réapparurent, papiers et porte-documents précieux en mains avec données numériques top secrètes en prime. Il était urgent de quitter les lieux. Leurs forces se trouvaient diminuées de deux hommes maintenant que Brad devait porter Aya pour fuir le lieu de la mission. Crawford donna ses instructions à voix basse, interdisant à quiconque outre Schuldig et lui-même de toucher Aya. Son pouvoir s'était déclaré de façon brutale et l'esprit d'un empathe était fragile. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer un indicent qui pourrait tourner au drame et plonger le roux dans le coma. Ken ouvrait le chemin pendant que Schuldig et Yohji plaçait les explosifs derrière eux, assurant leurs arrières à tous.

Le retour fut chaotique et ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois en cours de route pour permettre au leader des Weiss de soulager ses nausées violentes.

Quand finalement ils furent de retour chez eux, Crawford souleva de nouveau Aya pour l'emporter à l'intérieur de la maison. Le rouquin grelottait, à demi conscient, incapable de se focaliser plus de trente secondes sur quelque chose. Ils eurent le soulagement de trouver Farfarello, Omi et Nagi dans le salon tous les trois et toujours éveillés (et bien vivants). Omi était pelotonné sous une couverture chaude regardant la télévision d'un œil ensommeillé, Nagi tapotait distraitement sur son ordinateur portable tandis que Farfarello regardait justement dans leur direction. Il se leva pour les accueillir, suivi de Nagi qui aidait néanmoins Omi à se déplacer pour venir aux nouvelles. Le petit blond ne supportait plus d'être mis à l'écart à cause de sa faiblesse et houspillait généralement la personne la plus proche de lui pour ne pas être laissé en arrière.

– Il est blessé ? S'inquiéta t-il en voyant Aya blême, le visage marqué de cernes sombres être emporté par Brad en direction des escaliers.

A moins que son pouvoir ne se soit déclaré, se dit le petit blond au moment où Schuldig ouvrait la bouche pour confirmer ses doutes.

– Non, il est empathe, répondit l'Allemand la mine sombre en suivant Crawford qui attaquait la montée jusqu'au premier étage.

Aya devait être momentanément isolé, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Yohji et Ken ayant été délibérément écartés, ils décidèrent de prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis restés à la maison et d'en profiter pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

– Tu ne dors pas, toi ? Demanda gentiment Yohji à Omi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Non, tu vois… Ca s'est bien passé ?

– Aya nous a fait une crise de tétanie en pleine mission, les bombes nous ont pété à la figure et Kenken a explosé un mur. A part ça, pas trop mal, lâcha Yohji d'un ton blasé.

Nagi se tourna vers son élève attitré, un peu surpris par la déclaration de Yohji.

– Tu as cassé un mur ? Comme ça ?

– Ben… Commença le brun en rougissant, commençant à tripoter nerveusement ses griffes sans trop savoir que répondre.

Certes, il avait réussit à repousser l'attaquant, la balle et à l'encastrer dans le mur assez fort pour le tuer, ce qui était plus ou moins le but de la manœuvre à la base. Mais il n'avait pas su gérer la puissance de l'énergie et encore moins l'appeler à sa guise.

– Blague à part, tu peux être fier de lui Nagi-chan, il a réussi l'attaque « plaquage au mur ». Même s'il a dû sacrifier un litre de sang et trois tendons pour l'occasion.

– Oh ça va !

– T'es blessé ? S'inquiéta Omi en localisant immédiatement le lambeau de tee-shirt noir imbibé de sang qui comprimait sa main gauche.

– C'est rien !

– Tu as… Commença Nagi sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

Farfarello attrapa le brun par le bras et le traîna dans la cuisine.

– Hey… Hey ! Ca va j'te dis, lâche-moi ! Faaarfiiiiiiiie !

Farfarello lui jeta un regard polaire qui suffit à le faire taire. Yohji émit un petit sifflement admiratif de là où il était dans le couloir avec Nagi et Omi.

– Un regard pour lui clouer le bec. On n'a pas vu ça depuis le regarddelamortquitue d'Aya-kun. Ca ou lui mettre quelque chose dans la bouche, dit le grand blond en s'allumant une dernière cigarette pour la nuit.

– Un croûton d'pain ? Suggéra Nagi d'un air innocent.

Un éclat de rire secoua l'assemblée, provoquant un regard assassin du brun, incapable de se défaire de la poigne d'acier de Farfarello qui avait ôté la bande de tissu noir pour laver la plaie à grande eau.

– Ouaïeuh ! Mais tu m'fais mal !

Un hurlement de rire retentit carrément dans leurs dos et Ken se retourna pour leur faire un signe très gracieux avec son majeur, ce qui ne fit bien sûr que renforcer leur hilarité.

– Et arrête de te marrer toi, je t'ai vu ! S'écria Ken en voyant un sourire en coin s'afficher très clairement sur le visage de Farfarello.

– Mais aïeuh gros sadique ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Et arrêtez d'rire vous !

Jei se contenta de le regarder d'un air hautement amusé avec en fond sonore les hurlements de rire des gamins et de Yohji. Finalement il força Ken à s'asseoir sur une des chaises, ce que le jeune homme fit de mauvaise grâce, boudant ouvertement. Yohji décida de calmer son fou-rire et s'approcha pour jeter un œil à la blessure du brun à la lumière. Rien de bien grave mais il n'y avait tout de même pas été de main morte.

– Tu arrives à bouger ta main ?

– Ca va, j'vais pas en mourir. Va plutôt prendre une douche, t'as l'air crevé. Et désinfecte tout ça, là ! Fit Ken en désignant les égratignures que Yohji avait récoltées pendant la mission, suite à l'explosion ratée notamment.

– Ca va aller ?

– Oui, c'est bon ! Allez dehors ! Dit le brun pour se débarrasser de son aîné.

Que Yohji reste là n'aiderait pas plus. Ils étaient tous fatigués, alors si l'un d'entre eux pouvait au moins aller se coucher plus tôt, c'était toujours ça de pris. Nagi entra dans la cuisine, prenant le relais pour faire un pansement digne de ce nom à Ken. C'était souvent lui qui était de corvée de pansements en général. Il avait bien fallu qu'il apprenne : il était arrivé dans le passé que Schuldig ou même Crawford reviennent blessés à la maison, et Farfarello n'était généralement pas d'une grande aide dans ces cas là.

– Alors c'est vrai pour le mur ?

Ken leva les yeux sur le petit brun qui était concentré sur la désinfection de la plaie.

– Oui… Mais j'ai un peu cassé le mur.

Nagi pencha légèrement la tête de côté et l'observa d'un air taquin.

– C'est pas grave, à ce niveau, l'important c'est le résultat, dit-il en riant doucement. On verra plus tard pour la visée.

Ken rougit, se rappelant sa mésaventure avec les legos… Il en était venu à haïr ces maudits petits bouts de plastiques créés dans l'unique but de le faire souffrir. Omi s'était rapproché lui aussi, s'installant sur une chaise près de son meilleur ami en attendant que Nagi termine son travail. Farfarello était toujours dans les parages, faisant machinalement chauffer de l'eau en prévision. Le cadet des Schwarz avait à peine posé le dernier sparadrap sur sa main malmenée que Yohji refit son apparition.

– T'étais pas monté ? Demanda Omi en s'étonnant de son retour si rapide.

– Si mais Schu et Brad ont quelque chose à nous dire. Je remets donc ma douche à plus tard.

– Vous croyez que ça va aller, pour Aya ? Interrogea Ken en jetant un coup d'œil au cadet des Schwarz.

– Difficile à dire. L'empathie, c'est proche de la télépathie. Les pouvoirs mentaux sont des pouvoirs très perturbants pour la psyché humaine, expliqua Nagi.

– J'te le fais pas dire, marmonna le petit blond.

– Les pouvoirs psychiques mentaux ne peuvent pas être muselés contrairement pouvoirs reposant sur la kinésie. Comme c'est impossible de les conjurer ou de les mettre en sommeil du fait de leur activité permanente, les psychiques qui ont des dons mentaux doivent surtout se concentrer sur la maîtrise et la gestion de leur puissance. Selon Schuldig, même si l'étape « conjuration » disparaissait plus ou moins du processus d'apprentissage, ce n'est pas plus facile à maîtriser.

– Tu m'as cassé le moral, Nagi-kun, dit doucement Omi.

– Désolé. C'est un fait, dit Nagi avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Schuldig et Crawford entrèrent à ce moment dans la cuisine, l'air passablement exténués.

– Bon, ben voilà, on y est, déclara le roux en se laissant choir sur un siège.

– Comment va-t-il ? Demanda directement Omi.

– Il est en état de choc. Il doit se reposer, comme vous tous. Vu sa fragilité, il serait mieux qu'il soit isolé au moins cette nuit, répondit Schuldig.

– Vous allez devoir dormir en bas, déclara Crawford en s'adressant à Ken et Farfarello. Il faut le préserver au moins cette nuit pour qu'il se repose sans émission parasite directe.

– Notre présence est un danger pour lui… Fit Ken en connaissant par avance la réponse.

– Pour le moment, oui.

– Mais demain le problème ne sera pas réglé pour autant.

– Non, effectivement. Il faudra très vite le stabiliser. Son entraînement commencera dès qu'il sera capable de se lever.

– Ca ira selon toi ? Interrogea à son tour Yohji.

– Espérons-le, se contenta de répondre Crawford. Pour cette nuit au moins, vous dormirez en bas par précaution. Vu que vous êtes ses voisins directs, il risquerait de capter vos émotions. Inutile d'en rajouter pour ce soir.

Bien sûr, il ne fit pas mention que ses « voisins directs » de chambres étaient aussi les deux personnes qui avaient le plus maille à partir avec Aya en dehors de ses deux autres équipiers. Il y avait donc de plus grandes chances pour que le roux canalise leurs émotions plutôt que celles des autres en dehors de leur proximité physique, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas risquer cette nuit. Pendant qu'il s'installait au chevet du Weiss endormi pour servir de bouclier, les autres habitants se préparaient au coucher. Les trois salles de bains de la demeure furent investies à tour de rôle par les assassins de retour de mission. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre, sauf les deux voisins direct d'Aya qui étaient contraints et forcés de camper au rez-de-chaussée pour une nuit au moins.

Ken et Farfarello s'étaient installés dans le salon pour un camping provisoire, investissant chacun un des canapés. Ken se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et sa couette avec un soupir bruyant. Il était épuisé mais savait qu'il ne dormirait probablement pas cette nuit. Une conséquence du stress de la mission. En général, il regardait la télévision jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, quand le sommeil l'emportait enfin une demi-heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Yohji avait tendance à faire ça aussi.

Farfarello était en train de glisser un couteau sous son oreiller et un autre au sol, à portée de main. Ken lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais averti. Sans doute avait-il d'autres armes sur lui. Lui n'était pas désarmé mais ne poussait pas la paranoïa à glisser ses griffes sous son matelas… Il aurait surtout risqué de se crever un œil en déclenchant le mécanisme dans son sommeil.

– Si tu fais des trous dans le canapé, Crawford va te tuer, observa le brun en se débarrassant de quelques coussins superflus.

– Si quelqu'un te fait des trous dedans, Crawford me tuera effectivement.

– Ca va, j'sais me défendre.

– Hm mh.

– Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

Farfarello haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

– Tss.

Malgré ses habitudes, Ken s'assoupit pour une fois rapidement, laissant à Farfarello le soin d'éteindre la télévision qui jouait en sourdine. Lui errait au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure en attendant le sommeil, qui il le savait, en viendrait pas avant de longues heures.

Plus tard, Farfarello leva le nez en entendant Ken s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il avait pourtant sombré dans un sommeil assez profond quelques heures plus tôt, épuisé par la mission. Lui ne dormait pas, trop occupé à réfléchir.

Il attendit de voir s'il se calmait, en proie à un cauchemar ou si la situation évoluait. Quand Ken commença à gémir dans son sommeil, il se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Un prénom franchit ses lèvres, à peine prononcé.

– ... Kase…

Apparemment, c'était bien un mauvais rêve qui perturbait le jeune homme.

– Shh… Souffla l'Irlandais en passant sa main dans les cheveux sombres de Ken.

Un autre gémissement, de douleur cette fois, s'éleva dans le salon obscurci et la main de Ken se tendit. Farfarello l'attrapa au vol, sentant les doigts du jeune homme se crisper avec force sur sa peau pâle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sentant des vibrations d'origine psychique s'agiter autour du Weiss endormi, il décida de le réveiller avant d'avoir à gérer une explosion de télékinésie en pleine nuit. La télévision n'y survivrait probablement pas et Schuldig lui arracherait sans aucun doute l'œil qui lui restait pour n'avoir pas su préserver son précieux écran plat…

– Ken, appela t-il en posant une main sur son épaule pour le secouer.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer son geste car le brun s'éveilla avec un sursaut, prenant brusquement conscience que quelqu'un tenait sa main, était près de lui et qu'il aurait dû être seul dans sa chambre. Son regard désorienté se posa sur le visage tranquille de Farfarello qui lui renvoya un regard calme. Ce dernier avait légèrement reculé au moment où l'autre garçon s'était réveillé, par sécurité. Farfarello ne craignait pas de prendre un coup car il n'aurait de toute façon pas mal mais il ne voulait pas ajouter à son stress évident alors qu'il cauchemardait. Ken haletait presque, peinant à reprendre son souffle et le sang battait à ses tempes. Devinant son malaise, Farfarello effleura son front brûlant : il avait de la fièvre.

– Jei…

Ken se remémora où il était et pourquoi Farfarello était avec lui avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur violent. Portant une main à sa bouche et crispant l'autre sur son ventre en se redressant, il se força à respirer pour calmer ses nausées et parer à tout incident.

– Debout, dit l'aîné en le forçant à se lever et en l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'aux toilettes.

Ken résista un instant, lui faisant signe que ça allait passer mais une nausée plus violente que les autres eu raison de ses bonnes résolutions. Une main apaisante glissa dans son dos tandis qu'il toussait de la bile brûlante pendant ce qui lui sembla une durée interminable. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le liquide rouge qui maculait à présent la porcelaine blanche. Il allait devoir faire un brin de ménage, quoique ça devenait une habitude pluriquotidienne de récurer les toilettes pour Omi et lui depuis quelques mois…

– Du sang, observa calmement Farfarello.

– Fallait bien que ça arrive, râla Ken en se forçant à inspirer profondément pour faire passer les nausées qui l'assaillaient toujours.

– Ca fait longtemps ?

– J'ai cru que ça allait mieux… Mais ça a recommencé. Le sang c'était la suite logique.

– Personne n'est au courant.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ken confirma l'information d'un signe de tête en grimaçant, prenant le verre d'eau que Farfarello lui tendait, peu sûr d'être capable de l'avaler sans le recracher aussitôt.

– Non. Ca ne concerne personne d'autre.

– Omi voudrait savoir.

– T'oserais pas ! S'exclama le brun en tournant un regard noir vers lui.

Farfarello se contenta de le fixer sans mot dire, affichant clairement son opinion sur le sujet. Il ne se gênerait certainement pas pour divulguer l'information à qui de droit. Et Omi serait sans doute le choix le plus judicieux.

– Ne t'en mêle pas ! Il a pas besoin de savoir. Pis laisse moi vomir tranquille !

– C'est toi qui vois, se contenta de répondre Farfarello d'un air totalement inexpressif.

Ken secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. Farfarello était ni plus ni moins en train de lui faire du chantage. Mais il n'avait même pas de chose à échanger, non, c'était juste pour le plaisir de l'ennuyer. Il se redressa un peu, guettant un vertige qui ne vint pas et fit quelques pas sans encombre.

– Je vais à la salle de bain. Va te recoucher.

Farfarello le suivit du regard dans les escaliers qui montaient au premier étage. Farfarello comptait silencieusement les minutes et tendait l'oreille. Il était sur le point d'aller voir si le jeune homme n'avait pas fait un malaise dans la salle d'eau quand Ken redescendit, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

– Tu dors pas ?

Farfarello secoua la tête, le regardant se laisser à nouveau tomber sur son lit pour la nuit.

– Médicaments ?

– Antiémétiques.

– … Pas efficaces, ajouta le brun après un moment de réflexion.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement, le visage dans les mains. Il soupira, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour faire passer la douleur dans sa tête. Dans son corps. Sans compter que les nausées s'accompagnaient forcément de maux de ventre. Et Omi qui supportait ça du matin au soir sans se plaindre. Quel courage !

Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir de sitôt. Farfarello l'observait toujours plus ou moins et il l'entendit se lever. L'Irlandais vint s'asseoir près de lui, glissant sa main large sur sa nuque douloureuse pour la masser légèrement.

– Merci mais c'est pas la peine Farfie.

– Pourquoi ?

Ken poussa un soupir vaincu, secouant la tête.

– J'ai mal, dit-il doucement.

– Je ne peux pas compatir, répondit Jei avec un doux ton d'excuse.

Sa réflexion arracha un petit sourire à Ken. La fatigue et le stress de la mission ajoutés à son malaise, il se sentait un peu déprimé mais Farfarello avait tendance à alléger son humeur malgré la douleur.

– Parfois je t'envie de ne pas avoir mal. Mais je suppose qu'insensibilité du corps ne rime pas avec insensibilité du cœur, hein ? Dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Comme toujours, Farfarello lui renvoya un regard très calme, inexpressif, signe qu'il réfléchissait sans doute à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Curieusement, il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un petit signe de la tête presque imperceptible pour qui ne le connaissait pas.

– Hm…

– Moi c'est celle du cœur qu'il me manque. Les autres douleurs, je peux vivre avec.

La main de Jei se fit plus caressante sur sa nuque et son cou, pour le rassurer.

– Ca va aller.

– Tu crois ?

Farfarello acquiesça légèrement.

– Dors.

– J'y arriverai pas.

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis, murmura un souffle chaud à son oreille.

Ken s'empourpra furieusement en sentant la respiration de Farf sur la peau sensible de son cou, signe qu'il s'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il allait tourner la tête pour lui répondre, voire le repousser quand il se sentit brusquement engourdi et la tête lourde. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit lui faisait la réflexion que Farfarello n'avait pas à sa connaissance le pouvoir d'endormir les gens…

* * *

**Note :** Je tiens à vous dire un grand merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement, quelle que soit la fanfiction ! Vos p'tits mots sont des merveilles pour moi et savent illuminer mes journées souvent désertées par l'inspiration.

Je note également que certains d'entre vous sont très perspicaces et ce depuis le début. Bon, j'avoue que j'me suis grillée niveau suspeeeennns sur les derniers chapitres mais après tout, où serait le jeu ?

Pis maintenir le mystère, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, je suis trop « pieds dans le plat ». Oui oui, gaffeuse quoi.

Sinon, je tenais également à m'excuser pour les longues périodes de sécheresse entre deux publications de chapitre. Non seulement je suis lente (et un peu feignasse sur les bords), mais à ma lenteur habituelle est venue s'ajouter un souci d'ordre technique puisque j'ai réussi à casser mon ordinateur comme je le disais plus haut. Le temps que je boude, que je me tâte, que j'en rachète un et que je le reboude (oui je suis capable de faire la gueule à un objet[S4] …) et que finalement je me mette un coup de pied au cul pour le paramétrer et le saturer de données inutiles, ben me voilà…

J'ai également noté pendant ce temps que FFnet avait changé ses réglages et que les mises en pages de pas mal de fics du site avaient plus ou moins été chamboulées. Dire que j'avais trouvé un moyen de marquer mes parties de chapitres sans mettre une barre de séparation, bref j'suis deg mais je m'occuperai de remettre tout ça au propre plus tard en espérant que la mise en page tienne, ce coup-ci.

Et côté fics : j'ai plein de bouts de chapitres qui se baladent à droite à gauche, Haunted House est toujours plus ou moins en correction même si j'arrive pas à pondre mon chapitre 8 qui n'en finit plus de me prendre la tête malgré les suggestions éminemment intéressantes de Dark-Yasha, mon soutien moral et recopieuse de brouillons d'fics à ses heures... Quand y a des brouillons à recopier quoi !

Sinon, mes one-shots foireux en deux parties ne sont pas près d'être bouclés pour ceux que ça intéressent… Désolée ! Ah si, j'avais commencé à gribouiller un début de chapitre 4 pour Limbo mais celle là je sais pas si je la finirai un jour, sans compter qu'elle risque de virer grave SF, un peu comme Alliés quoi.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier : je pense vous proposer un petit jeu à la publication du chapitre 14, j'espère que ça vous tentera de participer !

BREF ! Tout ça pour dire, merci pour votre lecture !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Ah, le monoboulisme ! Ne demandez rien, c'est une longue histoire…

[S2] Ben y a huit persos à gérer quand même, alors un au placard ça me facilite la tâche, j'avoue mdr !

[S3] En anglais, tout le monde appelle ça des Bugnuks, ça viendrait de l'hindi Bagh Nakh. En français, j'utilise quoi, moi ? La traduction anglaise, française ou japonaise ? Ca fait un bail que ça m'travaille, mais bon c'est vrai que c'est secondaire lol.

[S4] Si ça peut vous éclairer sur la profondeur de mon déséquilibre mental…


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Alors, voilà, on est dans le vif du sujet. A la base, je voulais retarder encore tout ça d'un chapitre mais à part créer un gros lemon bien baveux et complètement inopiné de toutes pièces, j'aurai rien eu à mettre d'autre dans ce chapitre, du coup j'ai abrégé un peu mes délais !

Quoi vous voulez le lemon ? Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh c'était une blaaaaaaaagueuh !

D'ailleurs, je voulais poster ce chapitre avant le début du mois d'Octobre mais bon on ne contrôle pas tout.

Encore une fois, j'essaye de me corriger et de laisser un peu mes chouchous de côté pour faire de la place aux autres mais chassez le naturel…

Prenons Crawford par exemple… Ah Bradounet, ce cher Bradounet. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Je dois vous avouer que si vous le voyez moins que les autres à part en tant que grande figure paternelle (ou garde-chiourme mdr) c'est parce que je n'ai jamais été capable de gérer correctement ce personnage, à l'instar de Yohji. Les autres me posent moins de problèmes pour écrire.

Pas qu'ils soient inintéressants, loin de là. Mais je fais un blocage sur Crawford lol. J'ai dû parler avec trop de fans de lui, allez savoir… Oui, Brad a toujours eu de ferventes admiratrices (j'ai des noms ! J'n'ai pas peur des dénonciations !)... Moi je préfère Kenken (non ?), moins glamour mais plus marrant.

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 14

Crawford était le premier levé, comme souvent. Il y avait d'autres lèves-tôt à la maison mais aujourd'hui il était seul sur le front, attendant le réveil de son dernier protégé en date. Il s'amusa du partage des chambres en voyant Schuldig se blottir contre lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Les étages étaient scindés en deux par les escaliers et on observait la même configuration au premier et au second. Les chambres de Crawford et Yohji étaient côte à côte et en face se trouvaient celle de Schuldig ainsi que la plus spacieuse des deux salles de bains du premier. A l'opposé de l'étage, on pouvait trouver la chambre de Farfarello, la plus éloignée de toutes, et celle d'Aya. La deuxième salle de bain et la chambre de Ken leur faisaient face. Si Crawford dormait systématiquement dans sa chambre, en général avec Schu, Yohji avait plutôt tendance à s'isoler dans la sienne et il lui arrivait de la regagner au petit matin quand il passait la nuit avec ses deux amants.

Schu, au contraire, n'aimait pas vraiment dormir seul et lorsqu'il s'isolait, c'était que sa télépathie le nécessitait. Crawford savait que c'était un besoin. Même si au petit matin il finissait généralement par le retrouver avec Farf, voire Nagi, comme la dernière fois. Un étrange hasard, sans doute…

Comme il s'était levé assez tôt ce matin pour jeter un œil sur Aya, entres autres, Schuldig s'était levé en même temps que lui en râlant qu'il était inhumain de l'abandonner si tôt le matin alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire.

– Schu, on est en plein hiver ! Avait soufflé Crawford. C'est normal qu'il fasse nuit à huit heures du matin !

Le télépathe avait juste haussé les épaules et était sortit de la chambre à présent vide pour aller se recoucher dans celle de Yohji. Le grand blond avait grogné lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte à cause de la lumière du couloir mais laissa Schuldig se coucher près de lui sans broncher, l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

– Yohtan…

– Il est quelle heure ? Geignit l'interpellé en jetant un bras en travers de ses yeux pour se protéger.

– Huit heures. Bonne fin de nuit, répondit la voix douce de Brad, debout dans le couloir.

Yohji lui jeta un coup d'œil endormi, juste pour voir un petit sourire sur le visage de son aîné avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte, les laissant dormir pour le reste de la matinée.

Brad fit un crochet par sa chambre pour vérifier qu'Aya se portait bien. Il s'éveillerait en début de soirée, quand la nuit serait déjà tombée en cette période hivernale. Farfarello était déjà en train de vagabonder au rez-de-chaussée après avoir fait son premier tour autour de la maison aux aurores. Ken dormait toujours profondément et personne n'avait eu le cœur de le réveiller même si on approchait de midi. Omi n'avait pas ouvert un œil, lessivé d'être resté éveillé une partie de la nuit pour attendre ses équipiers. Nagi avait tout de même émergé aux alentours de dix heures du matin et était descendu tenir compagnie à son tuteur. Brad n'avait put s'empêcher de rire franchement quand il l'avait retrouvé endormi dans un canapé trois quarts d'heure plus tard, sa tête sur les genoux de Farfarello immobilisé pour l'occasion. Crawford laissa couler : ils avaient tous besoin de repos. Et Farfarello passait le temps en jouant négligemment avec quelques armes blanches.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'Aya s'éveilla ce jour là. Il émergea du sommeil avec difficulté. Sa nuit avait été épuisante, pleine de rêves étranges et de cauchemars effrayants et insensés. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Il ne faisait pas complètement noir dans la chambre. Sa lampe de chevet avait été allumée mais quelqu'un avait jeté un tee-shirt sur l'abat jour pour tamiser la lumière.

– Bonjour Aya. Comment tu te sens ?

Aya tourna la tête pour voir Schuldig près de lui. Le télépathe lui dédia un petit sourire, tendant la main pour effleurer son front chaud. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais sans réussir à trouver sa voix. Schuldig l'aida à se redresser et porta un verre à ses lèvres, devinant qu'il avait la gorge sèche. Aya pris quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche et inspira profondément.

– Ca va, croassa t-il finalement d'une voix très enrouée.

Avait-il pris un coup de froid ? Ou avait-il trop crié la veille ? Il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qui s'était passé avec précision durant la mission…

– Tu peux mentir à tout le monde ici sauf à moi.

Aya lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant et fatigué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dévoiler ses faiblesses à ses compagnons les plus proches, alors à un de ses anciens ennemis…

– Nous ne sommes plus ennemis depuis un bon moment.

Oui, il savait bien ça. C'est juste que ça lui permettait de justifier ses réticences face à sa conscience qui lui soufflait de plus en plus souvent qu'il fallait qu'il aille un peu de l'avant. Il corrigea finalement sa réponse en décidant pour une fois d'être honnête avec une personne autre qu'un de ses amis :

– Je me sens mal.

– C'est normal. Tu as déjà bien récupéré pour te réveiller si vite.

– Je suis ravi, grogna Aya en portant ses mains à ses tempes douloureuses.

– Comme leurs chambres sont les plus proches, Farf et Ken ont dormi en bas pour ne pas te perturber. Mais non, pas ensemble, ajouta finalement le télépathe en souriant.

– Oh pitié !

Schuldig eut un petit rire amusé.

– Ne va pas me dire que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

– T'as pas de l'aspirine plutôt ? Dit Aya en changeant effrontément de sujet.

– J'ai tout prévu, sourit Schu en lui tendant des cachets qu'Aya avala aussitôt avant de se rallonger.

– J'ai mal…

Schuldig changea de place, quittant sa chaise de garde malade pour s'installer sur le bord de son lit. Il prit le temps de le détailler avant de parler. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, couleur de craie. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et il sentait sa douleur sur le bout de ses doigts. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre facilement, lui non plus. Quelques jours de repos complet seraient nécessaires pour qu'il récupère un peu de ses forces et qu'il soit prêt à affronter l'entraînement pénible qui les attendait tous.

– Tu vas te reposer pendant un moment. Il faut t'habituer avant de retourner près des autres sinon tu vas tomber dans les pommes à la première émotion un peu trop forte.

– Je suis quoi en fait ?

– Tu as un pouvoir d'empathie.

– Je suis comme toi, alors ?

– Bien joué, mais non. Même si je suis probablement la personne que tu peux maudire pour avoir hérité de cette habilité en particulier.

– Ah… Y avait déjà Ken et Nagi. Et Omi voit des choses aussi…

Schuldig sourit. Ainsi, il avait remarqué ? Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il avait toujours perçu Aya comme un sombre connard insensible. Du moins en surface. Aya était un jeune homme très timide qui mourrait d'inquiétude pour sa petite sœur. Aya ne savait pas gérer son environnement autrement que par des rapports de force et quelques réflexions cinglantes bien ajustées. Ou par l'indifférence. C'était facile.

Mais ça allait changer.

Ce type de pouvoir changeait toujours la donne.

– Effectivement. Tu n'es pas comme moi, pas vraiment. Tu as développé une empathie très puissante.

– L'empathie c'est les émotions. Quelle différence avec toi ?

– Moi je suis un télépathe. J'entends tes pensées mais je ne sens pas tes émotions. La différence est là. Sauf qu'en tant que télépathe je dispose d'une empathie naturelle. Elle est plus ou moins sensible selon le télépathe.

– Je ne te suis pas…

Schuldig marqua une pause, le temps de chercher comment expliquer ça. Ce qu'il vivait, ce qu'il ressentait au quotidien. D'autant que lui possédait forcément les deux pouvoirs. Un des mystères des pouvoirs psychiques. Il pensait surtout que c'était parce qu'il était en contact direct avec la psyché de son entourage et que de fait, le pouvoir captait aussi bien les pensées que les émotions. L'inverse n'était pas évident car un empathe n'était bien souvent qu'empathe. Et c'était déjà pas mal !

– Hm… Quand tu as peur, je l'entends donc je le sais. Toi, tu vas le sentir comme hier, ce sera très vivace voire violent. Le sentiment sera en toi. C'est assez difficile à expliquer avec des mots. Tu as eu un aperçu hier.

– C'était l'horreur. J'entendais des… trucs.

– Moi j'entends des voix. Je t'entends toi, j'entends les autres. Parfois, je m'entends même plus penser, c'est le cas de le dire.

– Ca fait mal ?

Schuldig le regarda un moment sans mot dire, cherchant son regard. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur mais ne pouvait lui cacher la vérité. D'autant que le pouvoir d'Aya était vraisemblablement tiré du sien et qu'ils seraient amenés à travailler ensemble. Si Crawford s'occupait de Yohji et Nagi de Ken, il héritait forcément du dernier larron. Omi était un cas particulier qui demandait l'attention de tous selon les évènements. Crawford tentait d'en apprendre plus sur ses visions pendant que Schuldig essayait de trouver un moyen pour en minimiser l'impact. Farfarello et Nagi, à leur façon, pouvaient aussi le soulager un peu de son fardeau. Tournant de nouveau ses réflexions vers Aya qui attendait visiblement sa réponse avec angoisse, il dit :

– Oui. Ca fait mal.

– Mal comment ? Demanda Aya du bout des lèvres.

– Migraines à se taper la tête au mur. Mal aux oreilles quand les autres sont trop bruyants. Mal au cœur quand ils ont mal. Bref, c'est l'horreur.

– Okay…

– Pour toi ça risque d'être pire, prévint l'aîné. Si quelqu'un se brûle tu vas le sentir, si quelqu'un a le cœur brisé, tu auras le cœur brisé.

– Super…

– Bienvenue dans mon monde ! S'exclama Schu avec un sourire cynique. Mais ne t'en fait pas, y a un moyen de limiter tout ça

– L'entraînement ?

– Oui. Même punition que les autres. Et vu ta situation, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger

– Ah…

– Cache ta joie ! On s'sent aimé, c'est dire !

Sa phrase arracha un petit sourire à Aya, mais il s'inquiétait un peu de leur collaboration future… Ils avaient eu de nombreux différents et s'entendaient assez mal en général, fait sans doute dû à leurs deux caractères aussi éprouvants que diamétralement opposés. Pour autant, il leur était arrivé de partager quelques moments d'hilarité aussi drôles qu'inattendus.

– T'inquiète Aya. Tu vas bien te marrer avec moi ! Ca te changera et me dis pas que tu aurais préféré Crawford comme prof !

– Il est moins bruyant…

Schuldig éclata de rire.

– Ca je te l'accorde. D'ailleurs, il pourra faire parapluie de temps en temps : c'est le meilleur remède à la migraine que je connaisse, dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

Peut-être que travailler avec Schuldig ne serait pas aussi pénible qu'il le craignait, finalement. Schuldig resta encore un peu à son chevet mais il eu tôt fait de replonger dans une inconscience peuplée de songes dérangeants.

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit pour trouver Crawford à son chevet qui lui tendit un verre d'eau et de la nourriture. L'Oracle avait tout prévu, comme toujours.

– Bienvenue au club, dit-il en souriant.

Aya lui avait finalement rendu son sourire en prenant le verre où fondaient doucement deux comprimés effervescents d'antalgique.

– Tu dois avoir faim ? Demanda le leader des Schwarz en s'asseyant près de lui.

Le rouquin hésita un instant mais son estomac le prit de cours, grognant sourdement. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux pendant que Brad éclatait de rire.

– Je vois, t'es affamé, observa le brun en déposant un plateau chargé de nourriture sur ses genoux.

– Un peu…

– C'est normal. Ca demande beaucoup d'énergie de se remettre de ce genre de choc. Mange ce que tu veux.

– Merci.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Complètement lessivé… Avoua Aya en picorant dans son assiette.

Crawford eut de nouveau un sourire. Il était rare que le jeune leader des Weiss admette ses faiblesses, et devant lui, qui plus est.

– Tu vas te reposer le temps qu'il faudra. Rien ne presse. Ton entraînement risque d'être difficile.

– Oui, Schuldig m'a déjà dit ça…

– Ca ira Aya. Nous sommes là pour ça.

Oui.

Ils étaient là pour ça.

Aya mangea finalement un peu avant de se rendormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Là encore il n'était pas seul à son réveil, Schuldig et Crawford se relayant au pied de son lit pendant les trois jours qu'il passa alité, incapable de réunir suffisamment de forces pour se lever.

Et comme l'avait dit Crawford, son entraînement commença. Plus rapide, plus intense que celui des autres.

Brad et Schuldig avaient mis un point d'honneur à le former plus au plus vite à protéger son esprit. Pour éviter les incidents, qui selon Brad, risquaient fort de leur prendre beaucoup, beaucoup de temps…

– Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda Schuldig un soir où ils étaient tous les deux.

– C'est très vague.

– Mais encore ?

– Je sais qu'on va au devant de pas mal de problèmes.

– Ca, on le savait déjà, déclara le roux d'un air agacé.

Il n'aimait que Brad fasse son mystérieux. Et il faisait ça souvent, récemment.

– Rien de très précis. Mais ton élève risque de nous donner du fil à retordre, plus que les autres.

Schuldig avait seulement soupiré et c'était renfoncé dans le fauteuil confortable du bureau de Brad. Il avait pris la place du chef pour une fois et Crawford s'était installé en face de lui, accoudé au bureau, ses lunettes posées devant lui. Brad lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et le télépathe put lire dans ses yeux toute la lassitude de son amant. Ils allaient visiblement au devant de grandes difficultés…

######

Un hurlement de terreur résonna dans l'immense demeure. Sentant qu'il s'agissait d'un problème majeur et pas seulement d'un simple cauchemar, Crawford s'extirpa rapidement de son lit, attrapant ses lunettes au passage pour sortir dans le couloir le plus rapidement possible, suivi de Schuldig. Il localisa bien vite la source du cri qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil léger. La personne qui hurlait, c'était Aya. Il jura et courut vers la chambre de son ancien opposant pour y entrer avant les autres. Yohji, Ken et Farfarello étaient également dans le couloir mais aucun n'osa entrer à la suite de Schuldig. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas s'approcher d'Aya dans ces cas là, sauf en dernier recours : si Brad ou Schuldig n'étaient pas là.

Aya cauchemardait souvent depuis la déclaration de ses pouvoirs. Enfin… Comme chacun d'eux, Aya cauchemardait. Les missions, les meurtres, les victimes, le sang, la culpabilité… Il faisait des cauchemars bien sûr, mais il se réveillait rarement en hurlant. Ca lui était arrivé, quelques rares fois, par le passé. Chaque fois il avait trouvé un de ses équipiers auprès de lui pour le réveiller.

Mais les choses avaient changé.

Aya se tordait de douleur dans ses draps malmenés, appelant désespérément à l'aide. Crawford, en s'approchant pour le sortir de son cauchemar, saisit in extremis le sens des mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres en un cri torturé.

– Non non ! Brad ! A l'aide !

Il fallut un instant à Crawford pour comprendre que ce n'était pas Aya qui prononçait ces mots…

– ... SCHU AIDE MOI FARFIE JE T'EN PRIE ARRETEZ J'AI MAL J'AI MAL !

… Mais Nagi.

– Schuldig, va réveiller Nagi, vite, ordonna t-il d'une voix où le rouquin put déceler un soupçon de panique.

Crawford attendit quelques instants, et Aya s'éveilla en sursaut, au moment même où Nagi quittait le sommeil à l'étage au-dessus. Le rouquin ouvrit des yeux terrifiés et se redressa brusquement en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il repoussa Crawford et bondit hors de sa chambre. Il ne vit pas Yohji, Farfarello et Ken qui étaient dans le couloir. Aya courut jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche, à savoir celle attenante à la chambre de Ken et atteignit les toilettes une seconde avant de rendre son dîner. Ses haut-le-cœur étaient insoutenables, il avait mal.

Il sentit une main chaude sur son front, qui retenait ses mèches trop longues. Aya continua de tousser, des larmes de rage et de douleur roulant sur ses joues, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus recracher que de la bile.

Sa gorge le brûlait. Des mains douces l'aidèrent à se redresser et le guidèrent jusqu'au lavabo. Instinctivement, Aya tendit la main vers le robinet d'eau froide qu'il tourna et passa sa tête sous l'eau glacée, manquant presque de se noyer. Il se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche avant de se redresser enfin et de voir la personne qui l'avait soutenu. Le regard brun inquiet de Ken l'interrogeait en silence.

– Ca va, murmura Aya pour toute réponse à la question muette de son ami.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui… Merci Ken. Je vais… Prendre une douche.

Le brun passa une main sur le front de son ami, inquiet. Aya avait chaud. Le rouquin esquissa un bref et pâle sourire, qui, il l'espérait, rassurerait Ken. Ce dernier acquiesça et sortit de la salle de bain :

– Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

Aya hocha la tête. Il referma la porte sur son ami et la verrouilla. Il passa une main sur son visage.

Quelle horreur. Il avait tout vu, tout ressentit, en même temps que Nagi.

Un cauchemar.

Il ôta ses vêtements et entra dans la baignoire, tentant d'oublier sa nuit sous le jet d'eau brûlante.

Le télépathe avait quitté la chambre en courant, se précipitant à l'étage pour atteindre la chambre de Nagi, d'où aucun son ne s'échappait. Il entra sans préavis, et se dirigea vers le lit poussé contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte. Nagi était roulé en boule sous sa couverture, pâle et enfiévré. Il frissonnait. Schuldig posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit et le secoua doucement. Le garçon s'éveilla en sursaut et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

– C'est moi bébé.

Nagi se frotta les yeux d'un petit poing serré et tourna son immense regard bleu vers son ami.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu faisais un cauchemar.

Nagi tiqua visiblement.

– Non.

– Aya hurle depuis cinq minutes en bas, dit doucement Schuldig en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

– Oh. Désolé, murmura Nagi en détournant la tête, honteux.

– Nagi, regarde-moi.

Le garçon refusa de soutenir le regard bleu du télépathe. Celui-ci attrapa son menton et l'obligea gentiment à se tourner vers lui.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

– Tu n'y peux rien.

– Je pourrai…

Nagi haussa les épaules. Schuldig soupira. Il n'avait plus versé une larme depuis son réveil chez les Weiss, plusieurs mois auparavant. Il se contentait de vivre. Sans faire plus que ça. Schu l'attira contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Nagi se laissa faire, acceptant le contact sans broncher, ni pour une fois, se dérober. Le rouquin enfouit son visage dans la chevelure douce du garçon.

– Nagi-chan.

– Oui.

– Je peux faire quelque chose… Je peux te faire oublier, proposa Schuldig du bout des lèvres en inspirant le parfum citronné de sa chevelure.

– Schuldig.

Les deux Schwarz se tournèrent vers la porte. La carrure solide de Crawford se découpait dans la lumière du couloir. Le voyant entra dans la chambre, s'approchant du lit. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Nagi et s'abaissa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Comme d'hab.

– Nagi.

Le petit brun haussa les épaules et Brad poussa un soupir face à son attitude si réservée, presque apathique.

– Si ça ne va pas, dis-le-moi.

– Personne n'y peut rien, soupira l'adolescent.

– Moi je peux, s'obstina le télépathe.

Crawford plongea son regard dans celui de Schuldig, probablement pour échanger quelques paroles mentales. L'Américain soupira. Après tout, c'était peut-être une solution…

Si ça pouvait permettre à Nagi de repartir à zéro, qui était-il pour s'y opposer ?

Schuldig serra Nagi un peu plus fort contre lui :

– Nagi-chan… Je pourrai prendre tes souvenirs, souffla t-il.

Nagi leva les yeux sur lui, presque choqué.

– Mais…

Le cadet des Schwarz se retourna vers son leader. Brad lui dédia un petit sourire.

– C'est à toi de décider Nagi.

Nagi se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas.

C'était tellement tentant. Oublier, tout simplement. Schuldig pourrait prendre ces souvenirs précis et les arracher de sa mémoire. Alors, il serait en paix. Il ne subsisterait plus que son enfance. Ca, il avait réussi à le surmonter, il pouvait vivre avec. Il pouvait vivre avec Rosenkreuz, il pouvait vivre avec les accidents de télékinésie et même avec les rares morts qu'il avait causées tant en mission qu'au cours de sa vie… Toujours en état de légitime défense.

Il pouvait vivre en sachant qu'il ne reverrait jamais son premier amour. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de porter sur ses épaules, et ce désastre en faisait partie.

Devait-il accepter la proposition de ses aînés ?

Oublier… Tout simplement.

Comme si ça n'avait jamais existé.

– Non, s'entendit-il répondre.

Mais les autres, eux, ils se souviendraient. Alors que lui ignorerait tout de ce qui s'était passé.

– Tu es sûr ? Demanda Schuldig.

Supporterait-il de voir leurs regards peinés, plein de pitié pour lui ?

– Je ne veux pas… Perdre ma mémoire. Pas maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour la pitié dans sa vie.

– C'est toi qui choisis Nagi… Mais… C'est une offre valable dans la limite des stocks disponibles ! S'amusa le télépathe avec un petit sourire.

Nagi pouffa de rire.

– Oui, oui. Merci.

– Nagi, sérieusement… Si tu changes d'avis, je peux…

– Ca ira Schu, coupa doucement le garçon.

Crawford ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il fit signe à Schuldig qu'il était temps de le laisser pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Le télépathe plaqua un énorme baiser sur la joue du garçon et se leva.

– Bonne nuit Nagi-chan.

– Bonne nuit…

Nagi leva les yeux sur Crawford qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– Dans tous les cas, je suis fier de toi, déclara Brad en le bordant soigneusement.

– Tu es bien installé ?

Nagi hocha la tête.

– Si ça ne va pas, nous sommes en bas. Omi est à côté. Les Weiss sont là aussi. N'hésite pas.

– Oui.

– Bien. Bonne nuit Nagi, souhaita Crawford en déposant un baiser sur son front.

– Bonne nuit Brad.

Le leader des Schwarz lui dédia un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte. Nagi irait bien pour cette nuit. Il redescendit au premier étage, relevant au passage un bruit d'eau provenant de la salle de bain située au fond du couloir. Probablement Aya. Sa réaction ne l'étonnait pas. Il haussa un sourcil à la présence de Farfarello et Ken toujours dans le couloir à cette heure tardive.

– Allez vous recoucher. Il ne sortira pas avant trois bons quarts d'heure.

Ken hocha la tête, Farfarello ne réagit pas.

« Ho et puis j'm'en fiche. »

Trop fatigué pour se battre avec ses protégés, Crawford passa son chemin, se hâtant de rejoindre sa chambre où l'attendaient Schuldig et Yohji pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Il savait que la nuit se déroulerait bien pour le reste de sa petite troupe. Il se glissa enfin dans son lit, ôtant ses lunettes. Yohji ouvrit un œil en lui permettant de s'installer contre son dos.

– Il dort ?

– Hm.

– Et Aya ?

– Ca ira. Dors maintenant.

Yohji hocha lentement la tête, et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rousse de Schuldig avec délices. Il sentit Crawford déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque, tout en caressant la joue de Schu qui somnolait déjà.

Dans le couloir, Ken jeta un dernier regard à la porte close de la salle de bain et soupira avant d'informer Farfarello qu'il retournait se coucher. L'Irlandais hocha la tête, s'assurant qu'il allait bien se remettre au lit avant de retourner lui aussi dans sa chambre, laissant sa porte entrouverte.

Lorsqu'Aya sortit enfin de sa douche brûlante, il se sécha rapidement et entoura ses hanches minces d'une serviette qu'il maintenait d'une main tout en se séchant les cheveux de l'autre. Le rouquin se décida enfin à retourner vers sa chambre, épuisé.

Alors qu'il arrivait à sa porte toujours ouverte, il se sentit pris d'un vertige. Deux mains solides se glissèrent sous ses épaules, l'empêchant de s'effondrer. Aya se sentit soulevé par quelqu'un et finalement déposé sur son lit. La pièce tanguait autour de lui et il porta ses mains à son visage dans l'espoir bien vain de stabiliser sa vision. Son tournis se calma et il leva les yeux pour voir Farfarello qui lui souriait étrangement.

– Jolie vue.

Aya prit soudain conscience de sa mise pour le moins… Dénudée. Pendant son étourdissement, sa serviette l'avait lâchement abandonné au regard lubrique de leur psychopathe pervers. Il rougit et se couvrit comme il put, s'entortillant dans ses couvertures mais son vertige le rattrapa. Finalement, épuisé, il abandonna. Il décida qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour se formaliser de sa nudité et du sourire amusé de Farfarello. Le jeune homme borgne s'agenouilla à ses côtés, l'aidant à se couvrir. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux humides d'Aya.

– Quoi ? Interrogea calmement ce dernier.

– Tu es mignon comme ça.

– Farfarello, grogna t-il pour toute réponse sur un ton d'avertissement.

L'interpellé pouffa de rire, continuant ses caresses dans la chevelure sanguine de son compagnon. Il l'observa un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Aya, gêné par l'intensité de son regard, ne se mette à s'agiter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Savoir si tu vas bien.

– Ca va. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, j'ai mal au crâne.

Farfarello ne bougea pas, continuant de caresser les cheveux du rouquin, inlassablement.

– Fa…

Aya ne put finir ce qu'il voulait dire car Farfarello prit à ce moment possession de ses lèvres. Il se redressa pour se placer au dessus du rouquin. Aya gémit dans sa bouche, tentant de faire quelque chose… Le repousser, l'attirer, n'importe quoi.

Jei emprisonna ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avec une seule des siennes et approfondit le baiser, n'hésitant pas à envahir la bouche de son compagnon. Aya gémit plus fort quand il sentit l'autre main de l'homme glisser sur la peau de son ventre brûlant. Farfarello rompit le baiser, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle.

Il observa le rouquin un long moment. Ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle court, il haletait et son regard… Ses yeux améthyste étaient assombris de désir. L'Irlandais se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser, plus doucement cette fois, puis se recula.

– Je suis désolé.

– Pourquoi ? Souffla Aya.

– Je pourrai profiter de toi… Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment.

Aya tenta de se redresser mais Farfarello l'en empêcha d'une main. Il interrogea son cadet du regard. Il ne comprenait pas. Farfarello ne désirait visiblement pas la même chose que lui et il se mordit la lèvre, confus. Il s'était laissé aller l'espace d'une seconde et s'en voulait déjà, sentant les remords s'installer. Il n'aurait pas dû. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il ne s'était pas contrôlé… Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il n'avait jamais laissé ses envies, ses désirs prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Une main glissa avec tendresse le long de sa joue, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

– Ce n'est pas ton désir que tu sens… C'est le mien.

Aya rougit violemment mais les mots de Farfarello lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

– Mais…

Farfarello se pencha sur lui pour chuchoter quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

– Un empathe est fragile. On peut l'abuser facilement pour ce genre de chose… Tu comprends, Ran ?

Aya déglutit avec difficulté en hochant la tête. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Farfarello lui dédia un sourire doux, bien loin de ses habitudes.

– Ca va, dit-il en caressant sa joue. Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant.

Dans un réflexe, Aya attrapa son poignet. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Pas après un tel cauchemar.

Pas ce soir.

– Reste.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés soupira.

– Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

– Juste pour dormir. S'il te plait, Jei.

Là, il le prenait par les sentiments. Non seulement, il disait « s'il te plait » mais en plus, il l'appelait par son prénom. Son vrai prénom.

– D'accord.

Aya s'écarta pour lui faire de la place, sentant Farfarello se glisser à ses côtés. Le rouquin hésita un moment avant de se serrer contre lui. Farfarello sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils passeraient une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Aya s'éveilla avec la sensation agréable d'être au chaud… Etrange, lui qui frissonnait toujours le matin. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir le visage endormi de Farfarello.

Dans son lit ?

Bah oui.

C'est alors que les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il déglutit difficilement au souvenir des émotions terribles dont Nagi l'avait involontairement assailli.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et ne pas céder à la panique. La présence de Jei lui avait été bénéfique, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar de la nuit malgré la proximité physique de l'autre homme… Il avait appris de Schuldig que le contact amplifiait souvent ses réactions.

Il devait se lever mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. C'était agréable de ne pas faire de rêves bizarres pour une fois. Et de se réveiller au chaud. Aya soupira, presque involontairement. Farf était presque adorable comme ça (même si adorable et Farfarello n'allaient selon lui pas dans la même phrase), ses courts cheveux d'un argent mousseux appelaient les caresses. Le rouquin ne put se retenir et passa sa main dans les mèches pâles et douces de Jei.

Ce dernier ouvrit son œil unique et l'ancra immédiatement dans le regard d'Aya.

Aucun des deux ne parla, et Aya se plut à rester ainsi tranquillement face à quelqu'un, sans pour une fois se sentir jugé. Finalement, Jei esquissa une ombre de sourire et glissa sa main dans les cheveux rouges de son compagnon, lui rendant ses caresses.

– Il faut se lever, murmura Aya.

– Hm mh.

– Jei…

– Tu peux encore te reposer.

– J'ai assez dormi ces derniers temps.

Jei afficha un petit sourire et se leva avec grâce. Il était assez tôt. Tout le monde dormait encore et il devait monter voir Nagi pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Aya lui emboîta le pas, attrapant un sweat-shirt pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée pendant que Jei entrouvrait silencieusement la porte de Ken.

– Jei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla Aya.

L'Irlandais posa un doigt sur sa bouche et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Ken dormait à poings fermés, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, ses couvertures sans dessus dessous. Aya ne put empêcher un sourire de poindre sur ses lèvres pâles et échangea un bref regard avec son compagnon qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Aya entra finalement sur la pointe des pieds pour border soigneusement le brun qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, assommé de fatigue, avant de ressortir tout aussi discrètement. Jei lui dédia un petit sourire en coin et referma la porte dans un silence complet.

– Je vais voir Nagi, informa t-il simplement en prenant la direction du second pendant qu'Aya ralliait le rez-de-chaussée.

Aujourd'hui devait être une grosse journée d'entraînement pour eux tous. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour appliquer les enseignements de Schuldig pour se créer un bouclier mental. Schuldig lui avait conseillé de procéder par visualisation, d'imaginer un mur étanche autour de ses pensées, de son esprit. Ca lui paraissait tellement abstrait… Il doutait d'y arriver un jour. Et ça l'épuisait ! Schu et Crawford étaient toujours sur son dos, le poussant presque au-delà de ses limites physiques.

– C'est bon, j'en peux plus ! Avait grogné Aya en se laissant tomber sur le canapé du salon.

– Aya, on ne le fait pas par plaisir, c'est pour ton bien, expliqua Schuldig avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve en temps de crise.

Et tout le monde savait qu'il avait _peu_ de patience.

Et Aya faisait de la résistance.

Crawford avait raison quand il disait que celui là leur donnerait plus de fil à retordre que les autres !

– T'es une plaie Fujimiya ! Concentre-toi un peu !

– Mais c'est facile à dire pour toi, t'es né avec ça dans la tête !

– Ouais ben c'est déjà pas de la tarte quand on né avec, alors pitié, fais un effort !

– Je fais ce que je veux ! Et j'ai pas envie d'faire un effort, déclara le leader des Weiss d'un ton bougon en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

– Non, chéri, tu fais ce que tu peux, corrigea Schuldig avec une pointe de mesquinerie.

Et leurs chamailleries se poursuivirent toute la journée sous les yeux consternés de Brad et Yohji qui étaient eux même en plein entraînement sur la terrasse avec vue directe sur le salon par les baies vitrées.

– Ils sont pénibles… Commenta Crawford en tendant une tasse de thé à son compagnon.

– Moi je trouve qu'ils font la paire. Tu verras dans quelques temps, on pourra plus les séparer, s'amusa le grand blond en s'allumant une cigarette.

– Schu et Aya ? Ca m'étonnerait !

– Et si on parlait de Ran, plutôt, hm ?

– Voilà qui va au-delà de mes compétences en matière de prescience.

– Tu paries ? Suggéra Yohji en tirant sur sa clope avec un amusement non dissimulé.

– Nan.

C'est alors qu'un coussin traversa la pièce, suivi d'un livre et d'une télécommande.

– Combien tu mises, déjà ? Fit Crawford.

De l'autre côté du jardin, Ken et Nagi s'étaient installés sous leur arbre préféré pour travailler à l'écart des autres et limiter les dégâts, comme toujours. La conversation allait bon train sur la dernière mission et Ken lui racontait comment ils avaient faillit se faire rôtir par leurs propres bombes, un peu trop chargées à la préparation.

– Si tu me racontais comment tu as fait pour pulvériser le mur ?

– J'espère que j'aurai jamais à refaire ça. C'était… Trop bizarre. Mais tu avais raison. Je n'ai pu compter que sur la douleur.

Ken se mit à ronger machinalement ronger l'ongle de son index. Sa main gauche lui faisait toujours mal mais ça allait, il n'avait pas entaillé trop profondément sa chair pendant la mission.

– Ouais, c'est pas super agréable, accorda Nagi avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Tu l'as déjà fait ?

– Ca m'est arrivé… Au début. C'est presque de l'automutilation, mais si ça peut sauver ta peau… Et l'avantage de la technique « plaquage au mur » c'est qu'on ne laisse pas d'empreintes digitales.

– Ca fait longtemps ?

– Quoi ?

– Que tu tues des gens.

Le regard bleu foncé de Nagi se perdit dans le vague, plein de mélancolie. Ken savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser cette question, mais il avait rarement vu Nagi tenir une arme. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu abattre quelqu'un, contrairement à ses équipiers. Il s'était un moment demandé si le garçon avait déjà pris une vie. Malheureusement, il semblait que oui. Il aurait voulu que ce soit différent. Qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux échappe aux assassinats. Et Nagi était le plus jeune, ça n'aurait été que justice. Nagi se mit à parler, interrompant le fil de ses pensées peu réjouissantes. Les mots que le garçon prononça ne l'étaient guère plus.

– Ils disent que j'ai tué mes parents. Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais trop petit. Je me souviens juste qu'ils criaient tout le temps. Tout le temps. Je crois que parfois, il y avait des coups aussi. Sans doute ai-je piqué une grosse colère…

Ken ignorait qui étaient « ils », mais supposa qu'il s'agissait de Rosenkreuz. Alors ce gamin aurait tué ses parents dans une explosion de pouvoir ? Il supposa avec justesse que lui-même n'était pas à plaindre. C'était une terrible façon de commencer dans la vie. Ensuite, il avait sans doute vécu en orphelinat, puis dans la rue comme il l'avait déjà mentionné… Et Schwarz l'avait finalement trouvé pour l'envoyer à Rosenkreuz.

– Je suis désolé.

– Bah c'est pas grave, dit Nagi en haussant les épaules. Je te l'ai dit, je me souviens pas. Crawford m'a toujours affirmé le contraire, ceci dit. Il m'a toujours dit de me méfier de ce qu'ils disaient, qu'ils mentaient pour maintenir un ascendant sur les psychiques, surtout les enfants.

– Et ben, c'est pas gai…

– Et toi ? Comment tu as atterri chez Kritiker ?

– C'est une longue histoire. J'étais footballeur professionnel mais j'ai été viré de la J-League pour tricherie… En fait, il s'est avéré que ma boisson avait été droguée par un proche. Après ça, je me suis retrouvé dans un incendie. C'est Kritiker qui est venu me chercher. Ma réputation a été blanchie post-mortem, relata Ken sans hésiter : si Nagi avait pu lui dévoiler son enfance, il pouvait bien lui raconter la sienne !

– C'est pas très joyeux non plus. C'est peu de chose, mais ta famille a dû être soulagée que tu aies été réhabilité… Même si c'est juste pour l'honneur.

– Je viens d'un orphelinat.

– Désolé, je savais pas.

– T'excuse pas. Au moins, j'ai connu mes parents. T'as dû passer par là toi aussi.

– Ouais, mais je suis pas resté longtemps. Les autres gamins me détestaient, avoua le cadet sans trop savoir pourquoi il confiait cette information sensible à Ken.

Ils avaient longtemps été des opposants mais ils partageaient à présent le même don, ça lui paraissait être une raison suffisante. Et puis Ken n'était pas du genre à se servir de cette information pour le blesser.

– Comment ça se fait ?

– Parce que je suis un monstre, répondit simplement Nagi d'une voix détachée, mais l'autre put discerner dans ses yeux une ombre de souffrance.

Ken lui jeta un regard empli de sympathie et lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Il adorait les enfants pour leur candeur et leur insouciance. Mais il savait qu'ils pouvaient également être d'une grande cruauté, surtout entre eux. Les gosses reniflaient la différence à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et Nagi était différent.

– Ca va pas fort, hein ? Demanda l'aîné en détaillant d'un œil averti son professeur pour la journée qui lui sembla soudainement bien abattu.

Nagi avait les traits tirés aujourd'hui, une conséquence de la très mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé. Il semblait de plus en plus fatigué dernièrement. Ken subodorait qu'il ne tarderait pas à tomber malade si les choses ne se calmaient pas. Il savait d'expérience que certains traumatismes empiraient avec le temps, un boulet qu'on trainait toute sa vie et qui grossissait un peu plus à chaque pas en avant… Si Nagi commençait à freiner sous le poids des souvenirs, il cesserait probablement d'avancer un jour ou l'autre. Il avait connu ça lui aussi. Pas facile de se relever quand toute votre vie vous avait été arrachée en une seconde.

– Mouais… Les cauchemars, tout ça… Je me demande quand est-ce que j'aurai la paix, bougonna Nagi en tripotant le bout de son écharpe.

– Si tu me posais la question pour des meurtres, je te répondrai : sans doute jamais. Pour ça, je ne sais pas Nagi.

Nagi soupira, se laissant aller sur l'épaisse couverture sur laquelle ils travaillaient à l'extérieur. Après tout, il gelait presque et comme ils étaient contraints de travailler en extérieur, ils étaient non seulement chaudement habillés mais en plus ils avaient une sorte de tapis de sol avec une face imperméable qui les protégeait de la température glaciale de la terre.

– Ken-kun…

– Hm ?

– Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

– Bien sûr.

– Ce qu'il s'est passé là bas. Même Schuldig ne le sait pas.

– Tu n'en as jamais parlé avec eux ?

Nagi fit un petit non de la tête, incapable de lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Voilà aussi qui expliquait les nombreux cauchemars et les terreurs nocturnes du gamin une fois la nuit tombée. S'il n'avait même pas eu la force d'en parler avec un de ses amis, ça ne devait pas soulager le poids qui pesait visiblement sur ses épaules. Nagi poursuivit, toujours les yeux baissés. Toujours en train de tripoter son écharpe et ses manches.

Incapable de se maîtriser.

– Tu sais, c'était les geôliers nos tortionnaires, pas les scientifiques. Y avait plusieurs vigiles, des mercenaires je crois… Ils étaient trois. Normalement on n'aurait pas dû être blessés pendant notre captivité. Mais l'équipe qui nous a capturés s'est fait un plaisir de nous rendre des visites régulières pour quelques passages à tabac. Farf et Brad n'y ont pas échappé non plus… Ils étaient pas contents d'avoir laissé filé Schuldig.

Il n'avait pas réussi à en parler à Brad. Le voyant s'en voulait déjà tellement. Schuldig se doutait de quelque chose, mais il avait trop honte pour lui en parler. Quant à Jei, il aurait sans doute piqué une terrible crise et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas que ses équipiers le regardent comme une petite chose fragile ou avec pitié. Alors il ne pouvait pas se livrer à eux. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Il ne restait que Ken, la seule autre personne dont il était assez proche pour pouvoir parler. Et Ken l'avait soigné ce jour là. Il savait.

Il entrecroisa ses doigts, ses phalanges blêmissant sous l'effort.

Incapable de se calmer.

– Mais si vous étiez supposés être des sujets d'études importants…

Ken hésita un moment en voyant l'expression quasi horrifiée de Nagi aux mots qu'il avait employé. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules frêles de l'adolescent qui lui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Nagi se laissa faire, s'appuyant contre lui pour trouver un peu de réconfort et de chaleur. Il se sentait frigorifié malgré les vêtements chauds qu'il portait. Ken poursuivit, choisissant ses mots avec précaution :

– Pour eux je veux dire. Ils se sont forcément rendu compte des maltraitances.

Nagi acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, toujours sans le regarder, continuant de se tordre frénétiquement les mains.

Incapable de se contrôler.

– Ouais… Mais le problème, c'est que le temps que les blouses blanches s'en aperçoivent et qu'ils virent les trois types… Ils ont eu le temps d'être au courant et de faire un dernier tour de garde pour nous « dire au revoir ». C'était une sorte de vendetta contre leurs employeurs si j'ai bien compris. Ils avaient été mal payés et maintenant ils étaient virés comme des malpropres. Ca leur a pas plu. Et c'était pas des enfants de chœur, visiblement…

– Comment tu sais tout ça ?

– Ils me l'ont dit. Ils me parlaient beaucoup, à moi. J'étais leur préféré, dit-il d'une voix calme, ne résistant pas à la grimace de dégoût qui s'afficha sur son visage pâle.

Ken resserra un peu son étreinte. Ce que Nagi sous-entendait avec un tel détachement était dramatique.

Incapable de s'en relever.

– Ken-kun, tu sais… Ca… Ca…

– Dis-moi, encouragea gentiment Ken sans le presser.

Nagi déglutit, inspira… Nerveux. Tendu.

Honteux.

– Ca ne s'est pas passé qu'une fois, tu sais…

Humilié.

Ken ferma brièvement les yeux, l'attirant dans une véritable étreinte. Nagi ne se déroba pas, se laissant aller contre lui.

– Je suis désolé. Si seulement on avait pu arriver plus tôt…

– C'est la faute de personne. Mais j'ai tellement de colère. Je suis tellement en colère… Murmura le garçon d'une voix brisée.

« J'ai tellement mal. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? ».

– Ca va aller, Nagi.

– Tout le monde me dit ça. Même moi je me dis ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'ira plus jamais.

– Il faut du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Nagi ferma un instant les yeux, mesurant de l'ampleur de sa confidence.

Oui, il faudrait définitivement beaucoup de temps.

Peut-être toute une vie[S1] .

######

L'après-midi était bien avancé et Crawford avait mis fin à l'entraînement des Weiss pour la journée qui avait été relativement chargée. Il avait tenu un conciliabule avec ses deux amants et Farfarello avant de prononcer le rassemblement. Schuldig était chargé de réunir tout le monde au salon, tâche dont il s'acquitta avec quelques hurlements bien sentis au grand désespoir d'Aya qui eut les tympans vrillés pour l'occasion.

– Tout l'monde sur le pont les gamins ! Réunion d'famille !

Aya se rencogna dans son fauteuil avec un livre dans les mains, faisant mine d'être particulièrement absorbé par son ouvrage alors qu'en réalité il avait très, très mal à la tête. Ecouter Schuldig pendant trois heures sur les tenants et les aboutissants de l'empathie n'y était sûrement pas étranger…

Nagi et Ken avaient déjà rallié le salon pour s'y réchauffer un peu plus tôt et Schu avait crû déceler chez son plus jeune équipier un étrange mélange de soulagement et de tristesse. Mais il ne loupa certainement pas les yeux légèrement rouges de l'adolescent. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger car Nagi se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain, laissant Ken rassurer brièvement le télépathe sur son état. Omi était descendu une heure plus tôt, attendant la fin de l'entrainement pour avoir un peu de compagnie et profiter de la présence d'Aya. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous réunis, excepté Crawford, Schu s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air très théâtral :

– Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs… Hm, y a pas beaucoup d'monsieurs, ici... Ouuuf ! Hey ! Pas de lancers de coussins les morveux !

Quelques rires fusèrent et Schuldig se recoiffa d'une main en reprenant son discours.

– Bref, je disais… Il y a une surprise dehors. Une joulie, joulie surprise. Genre cadeau empoisonné selon moi, mais bon…

– Schu, allez !

Schu leva le nez un court instant. Brad venait de lui donner le signal.

– Je vous invite donc à me suivre dans le jardin pour découvrir ce qu'on vous a préparé.

– Quoi, vous avez fait creuser une piscine en quinze minutes ? S'amusa Omi devant ses grands airs mystérieux.

– Hmmm… Nan ! Ceci dit, c'est une bonne idée, je la soumettrai au grand patron quand j'aurai un créneau.

Il se retourna et fit glisser une des baies vitrées du salon pour sortir dehors, et voyant que personne ne lui emboîtait le pas, il se retourna :

– Ben alors ? Qui m'aime me suive !

Personne ne réagit.

– Hey ! Mais tu pourrais te lever toi au moins ! S'écria Schuldig à Yohji qui pouffait de rire sur l'épaule d'Aya.

Un éclat de rire général secoua l'assemblée et Yohji lui emboîta finalement le pas après avoir calmé son hilarité, faisant signe aux autres de suivre. Farfarello marchait en première ligne avec eux et les quatre autres garçons échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ces trois là semblaient être dans la confidence. Aya haussa les épaules d'un air stoïque et suivit le mouvement. Omi, Ken et Nagi fermaient la marche sans trop savoir ce qui les attendait.

Finalement, Schuldig, Yohji et Farfarello s'immobilisèrent à bonne distance. Ils étaient en plein milieu du jardin et de loin, les autres pouvaient apercevoir la chevelure noire de Crawford. Schuldig se retourna et fit signe aux trois plus jeunes de la troupe de se hâter, s'arrangeant toujours plus ou moins pour leur cacher la vue.

– Allez, on attend que vous.

– Oui, oui, on arrive, râla Omi à bout de souffle.

Il s'était appuyé sur l'épaule de Nagi et Ken lui tenait le bras pour l'aider à progresser car il était assez fatigué aujourd'hui.

– Bon alors, dit le petit blond en reprenant sa respiration. C'est quoi cette surprise ?

Schuldig leur dédia un sourire et invita les trois cadets à avancer un peu. Farfarello et Yohji s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement, leur laissant le champ libre pour passer et voir…

Brad debout au milieu du jardin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Jusque là rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'était le sourire alors qu'il piétinait dans la boue depuis cinq minutes, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le genre de Brad. A ses pieds était assis un magnifique chien, racé et élégant à la robe noire et feu, au museau fin et aux oreilles fièrement dressées vers le ciel.

– Waouh !

– Oh il est trop beau !

– On peut le caresser ?

– Bien sûr.

Les plus jeunes s'approchèrent pour caresser l'animal qui se redressa immédiatement d'un air ravi d'avoir autant d'attention d'un coup. Il mit un coup de langue sur la main de Nagi qui éclata de rire pendant qu'Omi et Ken en profitaient le gratouiller derrière les oreilles.

– Il est magnifique ! Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Nagi en se tournant vers son tuteur.

– En fait Nagi, c'est pour toi. Nous avons pensé, d'un commun accord, que ça serait bien pour toi.

– Pour moi ? Fit l'adolescent, éberlué.

– C'est un Doberman. C'est une race de défense qui se dresse très bien, expliqua Schuldig.

– Parce que… Parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais peur ? Tu n'étais pas obligé… Dit doucement Nagi en levant un regard bleu océan sur Crawford

Il était très touché. Il savait que tous s'inquiétaient pour lui mais il n'aurait jamais pensé… C'était un présent magnifique.

– En fait, l'idée vient de Farfarello. Et puis ça mettra un peu d'ambiance dans la maison. Je penchais pour un Berger Allemand mais on a déjà Schuldig. J'aurai pu lui mettre un collier et le faire dormir devant ta porte mais il aboie beaucoup pour pas grand-chose, tu le connais, lâcha Brad avec un petit sourire.

– Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey !

– Tu vois ?

– Je… Je sais pas quoi dire… Merci Brad. Merci à tous…

– Tu étais au courant Aya-kun ? Demanda Ken en venant se placer près de son aîné.

Aya lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête.

– C'est une belle surprise mais vous êtes quand même d'affreux petits cachottiers, s'amusa Omi en abandonnant une dernière caresse sur la tête noire du chien.

Nagi éclata de rire.

– C'est vrai qu'ils ont fait fort niveau complot ce coup-ci !

Omi lui dédia un sourire. Nagi semblait aux anges. C'était le principal.

Le jeune garçon n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps, il l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Il savait pour les nombreux cauchemars. A eux deux, ils détenaient sûrement un record du monde !

– Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda alors le petit brun en levant les yeux sur Crawford.

– Il n'a pas vraiment de nom pour le moment, on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir de le choisir.

Nagi échangea un regard avec Omi, près de lui.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée…

– Un nom mignon ? Suggéra le petit blond.

– Comme ?

– Je sais pas, Choupinet ou Momo ? J'ai pas d'idée mais je trouve ça marrant un prénom de Bisounours sur un chien pareil[S2] .

– Oui, j'aime bien l'idée.

– Il a quel âge, sinon ? Demanda Omi en lui laissant le temps de la réflexion.

– Cinq mois.

– Loulou.

– Quoi ?

– Loulou, répéta Nagi. Ca ira bien avec ses grandes dents ! Dit-il en riant aux éclats tandis que le chien lui lavait la figure à grands coups de langue.

Les autres échangèrent un regard. La logique de Nagi leur échappait, mais le chien avait l'air absolument ravi et le gamin aussi.

– Ca pense un chien ? Glissa Yohji à Schuldig.

– Sûrement mais on n'est pas branchés sur la même fréquence radio, je crois…

– Ah…

– Et bien voilà, Loulou sera le chien de la maison maintenant. Et je vous préviens que tout le monde devra mettre la main à la pâte, avertit Crawford.

– Je ne ramasse rien, je vous préviens ! Lança Schu.

– Ca c'est ce qu'on verra, s'amusa Brad en lui volant un rapide baiser.

Nagi et Omi restèrent un long moment à jouer avec le chien sous le regard attendri des autres, jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne commence à décliner en cette fin de journée, définitivement bien chargée. Finalement, épuisé, Omi se décida à regagner l'intérieur avant de tomber malade en compagnie de Yohji. Aya et Ken suivirent peu de temps après en compagnie de Farfarello le temps que Schuldig termine sa cigarette à l'extérieur.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Aya et Ken décidèrent de s'atteler à la préparation du dîner dont l'heure approchait à grand pas. Pendant ce temps, Yohji et Schuldig tenaient compagnie au cadet des Weiss dans le séjour mais Omi s'excusa rapidement pour monter se reposer dans sa chambre, très fatigué par sa journée.

Les repas étaient préparés à tour de rôle, même si les plus faibles étaient dispensés selon leur état de santé. Aujourd'hui, c'était normalement le tour de Nagi et Crawford mais Aya et Ken s'étaient proposés pour les remplacer vu qu'ils étaient déjà dans la cuisine pour la vaisselle. Et Ken avait confié à demi-mots à Aya que Nagi n'allait pas très bien et qu'il serait bien de le laisser souffler un peu avec son tuteur et son nouveau compagnon.

– Il t'a parlé ?

– Oui. C'est pas la joie. Enfin, tu dois savoir, non ? Demanda le brun en faisant allusion à son récent cauchemar.

Aya lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de baisser les yeux sur ses ustensiles de cuisine. Ken eu le temps de voir passer la souffrance dans son regard couleur lilas mais l'aîné avait rapidement détourné la tête pour s'absorber dans une autre tâche. Aya avait soigné Nagi ce jour-là. Lui aussi savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais les souvenirs que Nagi ressassait la nuit… Comment faisait-il pour ne pas perdre la raison ? Les images qui tournoyaient dans la tête de l'adolescent, ils les partageaient à présent. Nagi était venu le trouver à son réveil pour se répandre en excuses d'une voix tremblante. Il n'avait pas voulu l'assaillir de la sorte. Il n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre sache, mais c'était trop tard. Sur le coup, Aya n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre, perturbé, touché, par tant d'émotion et de fragilité. Puis il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il n'était pas responsable. Le gamin avait acquiescé et était parti rejoindre Farfarello au salon, ne le quittant pas du reste de la matinée.

– Oui, dit-il simplement.

– Aya, ça va ?

Aya passa sa main sur son visage avec un soupir. Non, ça n'allait pas très bien. Il était fatigué, la nuit avait été carrément atroce et la journée très fatigante. S'il avait demandé à s'occuper du repas, c'est parce que faire la cuisine lui changeait les idées et que la présence de Ken lui faisait du bien même s'il entendait sourdement ses émotions. Normalement, il pouvait supporter la présence de ses équipiers dans des situations calmes comme celle-ci. Du moins c'était la théorie de Schuldig et il allait bien falloir la tester, alors c'était le moment ou jamais.

Et puis officiellement, il était là pour superviser Ken dans la cuisine et éviter la carbonisation du repas. Le jeune homme était trop distrait pour son bien et avait tendance à ne pas vraiment surveiller la cuisson, s'occupant du rangement ou de la vaisselle en oubliant complètement ses plats sur le feu.

– Ca va. Un peu fatigué.

– Force pas trop, c'est pas le moment de faire un malaise.

– Et te laisser seul faire à manger ? Non merci, je tiens à ma vie, dit Aya d'un air impassible.

Un petit rire fusa derrière lui. Aya aimait bien le taquiner sur ce sujet en général, d'autant que le roux écopait souvent de la supervision du champ de bataille quand il était de corvée de repas.

– Tu laves les tomates ou tu préfères éplucher les oignons ? Reprit Aya en se tournant vers lui.

– Tu me laisses pas la cuisson ?

– Nan, je refuse de manger un truc cramé et saupoudré de piment de Cayenne[S3] .

– C'est pas ma faute si vous mangez tous des trucs fadasses.

– C'est pas ma faute si tu surveilles pas ta casserole. Allez, épluchage, répliqua Aya en lui tendant une planche et un couteau de cuisine.

– Ouais, ouais… Fit Ken en attrapant une allumette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres[S4] pour protéger ses yeux des émanations irritantes des oignons.

Ils avaient tout juste terminé de préparer l'entrée quand des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent. Levant le nez de leurs casseroles, ils échangèrent un regard. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être grave mais ils reconnurent la voix de Yohji et celle de Schuldig.

Une querelle amoureuse, peut-être ?

Ils en eurent la confirmation quelques minutes plus tard, quand Schuldig entra en coup de vent, visiblement très contrarié. Ils ne s'expliquaient pas cette ambiance pour le moins électrique alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux très souriants quelques temps auparavant.

– J'en ai marre ! C'est jamais le moment avec toi, tu ne veux jamais en parler !

– Il est tard, je suis fatigué. Donc non, je ne veux pas en parler.

– Ah c'est facile comme ça ! Tu vas, tu viens, tu prends ce qui t'arrange et le reste ? Aux chiottes ! S'exclama Schuldig en levant les mains au ciel.

– Schuldig, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Rétorqua le grand blond en avisant Aya et Ken qui les regardaient se disputer, abasourdis.

– Je m'en contrefous ! Je veux des réponses !

– J'ai besoin d'air, ça te va comme réponse ! S'écria Yohji visiblement excédé.

– Ben fallait le dire si je t'étouffai à ce point, je t'aurai pas imposé ma présence depuis des mois !

Yohji se pinça l'arrête du nez en inspirant profondément, sentant que la situation s'envenimait considérablement.

– Tu veux quoi Schuldig ? Des serments d'amour éternel ? Désolé c'est pas le genre de la maison.

– Un peu de considération, ça serait déjà pas mal. Je ne suis pas là pour meubler tes soirées Yohji !

– Oh pitié ! Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger avant.

Schuldig blêmit visiblement, les poings serrés.

– Pitié ? Répéta le télépathe avec un regard assassin.

– Pitié ? La nuit c'est bien toi qui viens me trouver pourtant ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

Yohji se figea et lui jeta un regard furieux, le laissant muet pour le compte. Schuldig était à l'autre bout de la cuisine, debout et tendu au possible le fusillant du regard. Aya poussa un soupir en se levant pour continuer son travail, ignorant royalement les deux hommes qui se disputaient et se concentra sur sa respiration plutôt que sur la colère qui pesait sur son esprit. Ken lui jeta un regard pour s'assurer que ça allait, surveillant les deux autres du coin de l'œil. Ca avait l'air sérieux. La phrase laissée en suspend par Schuldig ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination. Les yeux de Yohji lançaient des éclairs et il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de dérapage d'ordre psychique vu l'état d'énervement des deux amants. Et Crawford qui n'était pas à proximité...

Aya n'était pas très loin de Yohji et faisait mine de s'occuper d'un plat tout en gardant un œil sur Yohji qui semblait furieux. Il n'avait pas envie de gérer une bagarre et ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du grand blond mais Schuldig s'était montré agressif. Et Yohji n'hésitait pas à se défendre. Il laissa éclater sa colère, pendant qu'Aya avisait les poings de l'aîné des Weiss, serrés si fort que ses phalanges en étaient blanches.

– Ben je sais pas, mais dis-le Schuldig ! Tu l'as sur le bout de la langue. Pour qui je te prends ? Allez dis-leur, que je te prends pour une pu…

La gifle retentit fort dans la cuisine.

Aya reprit sa main, vacillant légèrement, pâle comme un linge. Schuldig avait porté une main tremblante à sa bouche pour étouffer son exclamation de surprise. Ken resta les bras ballants, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit devant ce qui venait de se passer.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Fit Yohji d'une voix dangereusement basse en dardant un regard vert foncé sur Schuldig.

Schuldig détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard accusateur.

– Yoh… Yohji pardon je… Balbutia Aya, confus.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Le geste était parti tout seul et il n'avait pas pu le retenir. L'envie de le frapper était devenue physique, viscérale. Et le coup était partit, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour se raisonner. Il mit un moment à comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qui avait frappé Yohji, mais Schuldig.

Ken attrapa le bras de Schuldig et l'entraîna à l'extérieur avant que la situation ne dégénère pour de bon, laissant Aya et Yohji en tête à tête. Il savait que Yohji ne riposterait pas, trop abasourdi par le geste de son cadet pour lui en vouloir, d'autant qu'il n'en était pas responsable. Quant à Aya, il avait vraiment l'air choqué parce qu'il venait de lui arriver mais Yohji allait sûrement rester près de lui le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Schuldig se laissa tomber sur la terrasse, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et cacha son visage dans ses bras.

– Schuldig, ça va ?

Il secoua la tête. Ken s'accroupit près de lui pour voir son visage.

– Tu veux que j'appelle Brad ?

– Non.

Il allait poser une autre question mais Schuldig le prit de court.

– Reste un peu.

– D'accord.

Ken s'installa près de lui et attendit que l'Allemand reprenne son calme et qu'il décide de parler.

– Et merde, dit finalement Schuldig en passant ses mains sur son visage.

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

– Tu as vu son regard ?

Ken haussa les épaules. Oui, Yohji était en colère. Très en colère.

Ca arrivait assez rarement pour qu'on y prête attention. Mais Yohji était très fatigué en ce moment et il avait remarqué qu'il avait du mal à trouver sa place… Dans sa relation avec Schuldig et Crawford, du moins.

Yohji était quelqu'un qui faisait son chemin sans forcément se préoccuper des autres. Il avait souvent été taxé d'égoïste pour ça. Il l'était. Mais Ken le savait plein d'attention et de tendresse pour ses équipiers, même s'il était capable de blesser quelqu'un par son incroyable désinvolture en matière de sentiments. Le séducteur croyait pouvoir dissiper une phrase très blessante d'un simple geste. Comme si ça allait s'effacer, tout simplement, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Mais les blessures ne s'effaçaient pas… Et Yohji le savait. Car Yohji avait eu assez mal pour le reste de sa vie à cause des autres. Alors il avait appris à faire comme si les autres n'existaient pas. Ou plutôt, comme si les autres ne sentaient pas. Il agissait comme s'il était le seul à avoir mal. En sale égocentrique narcissique et insensible !

– T'en fais pas. Il a fait son connard, répondit Ken avec un petit sourire.

Schuldig lui jeta un petit coup d'œil timide.

– Ca lui arrive souvent ?

– Ca lui arrive quand il est mal. Et en ce moment, il est vraiment pas bien.

– Il t'a parlé ?

– Non. Yohji ne parle pas beaucoup tu sais. Même à nous. Il faut entendre ce qu'il ne dit pas.

« Comme Aya. »

Schuldig eut un petit sourire. C'est sûr, la communication n'était franchement pas leur point fort aux petits Weiss !

– Je vois.

– Laisse-le réfléchir. Il reviendra tout seul comme un grand, quand il sera calmé.

– Je l'ai giflé quand même.

– Aya l'a giflé. Sous ton influence, mais c'est Aya. Ca l'a tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il n'a pas riposté. Pis entre nous, moi je trouve qu'il ne l'a pas volé non plus. Même si je lui aurai plutôt pété le nez mais bon…

– Ah ?

– Il a pas été sympa sur ce coup là, je trouve. Ce qu'il t'a dit c'était pas correct, surtout qu'on était là. Après… Yohji a ses raisons, comme nous tous. Et t'y a pas été de main morte non plus.

– Hm…

Le silence s'installa entre eux pour un moment et ils se contentèrent de regarder au loin les ombres qui se propageaient à une vitesse folle dans le jardin.

– Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme il te regarde. Sauf Asuka.

– Hein ?

Ken lui dédia un sourire.

– Quoi ? Tu es télépathe, tu devrais savoir, non ? Dit-il en se levant et en époussetant son jean.

Il s'étira rapidement puis ajouta :

– Je te laisse réfléchir. Je vais voir si Aya a n'a pas provoqué une autre bagarre…

Le brun réintégra la maison pour le laisser seul avec ses pensées et se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Aya effondré dans le canapé sous l'œil inquiet de Yohji.

– Ca ne va pas ? Demanda le brun à voix basse.

– Il a eu une grosse baisse de tension.

– Je vais très bien ! Vint la voix étouffée d'Aya qui était en apnée dans son coussin.

– Ca crève les yeux, rétorqua Yohji.

Il semblait aller bien mais ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour que Ken se laisse duper par sa nonchalance. Il avisa Farfarello assis dans un fauteuil et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

– En parlant d'crever un œil…

Farf se leva avec un petit sourire amusé, agitant légèrement son index dans sa direction.

– D'accord, d'accord, pas de mauvais humour, capitula Ken avec un petit rire.

Il regarda Farfarello s'approcher d'Aya et lui effleurer les cheveux du bout des doigts pour attirer son attention. Le roux leva le nez avec difficulté, ouvrant péniblement un œil.

– Aspirine ?

– Whisky ? Répondit Aya avec un grognement.

Farfie se contenta de secouer la tête et lui tendit un comprimé blanc.

– T'en as toujours sur toi ?

– Hm mh, acquiesça l'Irlandais sans ciller.

Aya poussa un soupir et daigna finalement se redresser, passant une main dans ses cheveux à la fois pour se recoiffer et soulager un peu son crâne douloureux.

– Et j'avale ça comment, moi ? Bougonna t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Yohji se permit un sourire lorsque Farf attrapa une bouteille de whisky dans le meuble qui leur servait de bar et la tendit au rouquin qui gémit :

– Eww… J'crois que je vais vomir…

Finalement, jugeant que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures, Farfarello lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau qu'Aya prit avec gratitude pour enfin avaler son cachet d'aspirine. Yohji pouffa de rire et Ken sourit franchement devant la scène pour le moins divertissante. Aya allait bien en dehors de sa migraine, c'était le principal. Il se tourna vers Yohji pour lui parler, prenant bien soin de ne pas mêler Farfarello et Aya à la conversation.

– Tu devrais aller le voir.

– Non, c'est bon.

– Yohji.

– Il s'en remettra.

– Et toi ?

« Tu t'en remettras ? »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Ce sous-entendu ne lui plaisait pas.

Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'allusions muettes. Elles lui renvoyaient ses propres faiblesses en plein visage.

– Ca va.

Ken le jaugea un instant et soupira. Yohji ne l'avouerait jamais à personne mais il était très clair que les mots de Schuldig l'avaient touché, voire heurté. Mais ils devraient régler le problème tous les deux. Même Crawford ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose vu l'état d'énervement des deux amants.

En attendant, il leur fallait un peu de temps pour digérer la dispute et se remettre de leurs émotions. Et ça valait aussi pour Aya qui s'était de nouveau laissé tomber sans élégance sur son accoudoir de canapé sous l'œil très amusé de Farfarello. Yohji poussa un soupir et se laissa choir près d'Aya, provoquant un grondement d'ours mal léché de la part du rouquin.

– Allez Aya-kun, fais-moi un peu de place.

– Mais tu peux pas aller t'affaler ailleurs que sur moi ?

– Hey, sois gentil, j'ai besoin d'amour là, tout de suite. Et je sais que tu débooooooordes d'amour pour moi !

– Et moi j'ai besoin de respirer. Et je ne déborde de rien du tout ! Rétorqua Aya en poussant Yohji de façon à avoir un peu plus de place.

Farfarello et Ken échangèrent un regard amusé devant les chamailleries des aînés de Weiss. Au moins, Yohji souriait avec Aya, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait…

De son côté, assis sur la dalle froide de la terrasse, Schuldig soupira et secoua la tête, passant de nouveau ses mains sur son visage. Quel fiasco.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il avait poussé Yohji à bout.

Mais cela faisait des semaines, des mois que Yohji jouait les électrons libres, incapable de se fixer une bonne fois pour toute. Son indécision et ses hésitations le dérangeaient de plus en plus, lui qui avait tant besoin de stabilité.

Il resta longtemps à regarder la nuit tomber sur le jardin, refusant de réintégrer la maison même lorsque Crawford vint aux nouvelles, s'inquiétant de son absence. Ca faisait des heures qu'il était là, transi de froid à attendre que ça passe. Sa colère ou sa douleur, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Brad avait obtenu de Yohji qu'il lui raconte la dispute à demi-mots, et il espérait pouvoir tirer le télépathe de sa bouderie mais sans succès :

– Bien… Je vous laisse régler ça, alors, avait-il dit en le laissant de nouveau seul, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien du télépathe pour le moment.

Schuldig pouvait passer des jours, voire même des semaines entières plongé dans un mutisme effrayant quand quelque chose le dérangeait. Brad savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Schu viendrait lui parler le moment venu, quand il l'aurait décidé. Quand ça irait mieux.

Ce qui s'était passé avec Yohji l'avait blessé.

Le roux soupira de nouveau. Il avait vraiment fait le con… Il resta immobile, incapable de trouver le courage d'affronter de nouveau Yohji après un tel dérapage. Il remonta à nouveau ses genoux sous son menton et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, et il attendit, plongé dans ses pensées.

– Schu… Appela une voix douce derrière lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit Schuldig d'une voix lasse.

Il n'avait pas envie de se battre ce soir. Il était trop fatigué. Et Crawford avait refusé d'intervenir, les laissant régler ce problème tous seuls. Au point qu'il était même allé se coucher tout seul, le sale type.

Enfin, c'était vrai qu'il lui avait demandé aussi, mais bon Brad aurait pu insister un peu.

« Lâcheur ! » Songea Schuldig en grinçant des dents avec énervement, plein d'une manifeste mauvaise foi.

Il se sentait carrément seul au monde, maintenant. Yohji ne lui adressait pas la parole et Brad s'était volontairement mis en retrait pour ne pas avoir à intervenir dans cette querelle. Il se voyait mal aller pleurer sur l'épaule de Nagi et solliciter Farfarello était hors de propos. Quoique découper quelques légumes en tranches fines avec Farfie aurait eu le mérite de le détendre un peu… Voire transformer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait en descente de lit plutôt que de martyriser de pauvres courgettes, ça lui aurait bien plu !

– Je m'excuse.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai dit : je m'excuse, répéta Yohji un peu plus fort.

– Pourquoi ?

Yohji haussa les épaules, les mains dans ses poches.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là toute la nuit ?

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Tu vas tomber malade.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

Schu renifla avec dédain et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté apercevant les jambes de Yohji juste derrière lui. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il était si proche de lui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Arrête les « pourquoi » et regarde-moi Schuldig.

– Nan.

– S'il te plait.

Schuldig poussa un soupir. Il faisait nuit, il était gelé et Yohji était accroupit derrière lui, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne se retourner. Et Yohji avait une patience infinie… Une qualité nécessaire pour un détective privé.

Il compta jusqu'à vingt et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le visage calme de Yohji. Son amant avait l'air très serein mais il ne voyait pas ses yeux. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré une paire de lunettes à Noël, il ne les quittait plus. Une bien mauvaise habitude pour quelqu'un qui manipulait l'électricité. Et il ne portait bien sûr pas de solaires en vulgaire plastique[S5] …

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux, finissant sa course sur sa joue et il se laissa aller à la caresse pleine de tendresse, si familière qu'elle en était douloureuse.

– Excuse-moi, murmura le roux.

– Je suis allé trop loin, dit doucement Yohji.

– J'y suis pas non plus allé avec le dos de la cuillère…

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Yohji avec un sourire.

Schuldig lui rendit un sourire un peu vacillant.

Yohji était si prompt à lui pardonner ses erreurs alors que lui-même était terriblement rancunier. Une des séquelles héritées de Rosenkreuz, sans doute… Brad lui répondrait sûrement qu'il avait toujours eu mauvais caractère et que Rosenkreuz n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

Enfin ! Il fallait bien un coupable dans l'histoire !

Il leva un regard bleu sur Yohji qui lui souriait gentiment. Tendant la main, il lui ôta ses lunettes noires pour voir ses yeux. Yohji eut un mouvement de recul.

– Attends…

Schuldig l'ignora et lui retira finalement ses lunettes. On était en pleine nuit de toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il voulait juste voir ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un vert si doux… La seule lumière qui filtrait un peu dans l'obscurité provenait de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Il détailla son visage avec attention. Yohji avait les yeux rouges. La même rougeur qu'il avait pu observer sur le visage de Nagi, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

– T'as pleuré ?

– Non. Et toi ? Murmura Yohji.

– Non, répondit Schuldig en détournant la tête, reprenant sa position initiale, le regard tourné vers le jardin.

Une perle cristalline dévala la courbe de sa joue, brillant étrangement sous le clair de lune. Derrière lui, Yohji bougea pour s'asseoir à sa droite. Schuldig posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses cheveux flamboyants glissant devant son visage.

Non, il ne pleurait pas pour ça. Parce que les assassins ne pleuraient pas.

Au premier étage, appuyé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre avec un petit sourire, Crawford leva le nez vers le ciel dégagé et piqueté d'étoiles dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il allait faire très froid cette nuit[S6] .

Mais pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Notes :** Et voilà, un nouveau pensionnaire pour les p'tits gars ! Comme quoi Farfie a de la suite dans les idées. Et vous l'aurez compris, la star du moment, c'est Nagi !

Je m'interrogeais sur la race d'un beau chien de garde et de défense, de préférence de grande taille…

Après consultation du mâle de la maison, mon choix s'est arrêté sur… Tadam, roulement de tambour ! Un Doberman. Et j'ai appris par la même occasion que la taille des oreilles était interdite en France depuis 2004. Et comme d'un point de vue _purement_ esthétique (j'ai pas dit éthique, attention !), je trouve que le Doberman a plus de gueule avec des oreilles taillées ben il aura les oreilles pointues pour la fic. N'appelez pas la SPA : aucun animal ne sera maltraité pour les besoins de cette fic, promis ! Pour Schuschu, je promets pas par contre... Et pour ma défense j'ai toujours connu les Dob aux oreilles pointues, une conséquence de mon grand âge ah ah.

Sinon, je n'ai pas de faible particulier pour cette race, même si je lui trouve un port d'une noblesse à faire pâlir d'envie le Prince Charles ! Voyons le bon côté des choses, il ira très bien avec Crawford : même port hautain et mêmes grandes dents qui rayent le plancher.

Mais BREF (comme dirait Pépin[S7] ) : chose promise, chose due !

Je vous propose un petit jeu pour me faire pardonner les longs mois de sécheresse (pour ne pas dire la traversée du désert) qui se sont écoulés entre la publication du chapitre 12 et celle du chapitre 13…

Pendant ce temps, je n'ai certes pas avancé sur mes chapitres, mais j'ai gribouillé pas mal de bouts d'fics.

J'ai écrit récemment quelques p'tites scènes olé olé pour ne pas dire de mini lemounets. J'en mets donc une en jeu. Dans cette scène, le personnage principal est Farfarello.

Celui qui trouve quel(s) est(sont) son(ses) partenaire(s) a droit à une avant première (n'oubliez pas d'me laisser un moyen pour vous envoyer le cadeau, je suis incapable d'utiliser correctement les fonctionnalités de FFnet)…

Ces scènes ne seront incluses que bien plus tard dans la fic et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes mais bon, c'est pour le fun, j'avais envie[S8] !

Ah oui, j'oubliais : Am (recopieuse de brouillons d'fics et harceleuse spécialiste) et Cla (testeuse de fics et commentatrice professionnelle) vous êtes disqualifiées d'office, sinon c'est pas du jeu ! Non, je ne suis pas cruelle, elles ont déjà les avants premières. Et pour les résultats, vous pouvez jeter un p'tit coup d'oeil sur mon profil.

Sinon, j'voulais vous dire… J'ai planifié jusqu'au chapitre 17, étonnant, hein ? Moi qui suis incapable de faire un plan pour quoi que ce soit !

Vous êtes de supers lecteurs… Vous me remerciez de poster un chapitre après presque un an de silence alors que je mérite franchement des coups de pied au cul, pas des merci !

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh[S9] !

Enfin ça me fait super plaisir, vous pouvez même pas imaginer mais comment dire… Ah c'est trop d'émotion, j'vais me jeter du haut d'un trottoir ça va me calmer.

Et merci à vous !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Cette réflexion là fait plus ou moins écho à une phrase d'une autre fic que j'aurai dû finir depuis longtemps… Un jour peut-être, vous la découvrirez !

[S2] Enfin je sais pas vous, mais moi j'trouve ça marrant.

[S3] Comme je suis connue pour ne JAMAIS faire la cuisine, j'ai toujours au moins un cuistot à domicile. Le problème c'est qu'ils ont tous une légère tendance à partir dans des expériences culinaires très piquantes. Genre les coquillettes au piment de Cayenne de mon meilleur pote ou le rizotto bourré de poivre de mon cher et tendre… Que du bonheur.

[S4] Une astuce testée et approuvée pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas.

[S5] Hey moi j'en ai en vulgaire plastoc et elles sont très bien !

[S6] Ca, c'est le quart d'heure neuneu et hors sujet de l'auteur.

[S7] Une blague que mon meilleur pote affectionne particulièrement. Cherchez pas…

[S8] C'est le quart d'heure Happy Hour de l'auteur. Ca arrive.

[S9] Ca c'est le quart d'heure hystérie de l'auteur, ça lui prend souvent aussi faut pas faire attention… Je m'étale beaucoup dans mes blablas de fin de fics en ce moment, vous trouvez pas ?


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Bon alors, on va essayer de se le faire plus léger celui là. Pour citer ma chère testeuse : « Nan, mais là, il est temps qu'il y ait un peu de bonheur ! ». Certes, ma p'tite Cla-chan, certes.

Mais c'est juste que la grande explosion de bonheur éternel, c'est pas pour tout de suite.

En fait, pour être honnête, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant… Ou pas, qui peut savoir ?

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 15

Brad avait réuni tout le monde au salon pour un petit briefing. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous éveillés et que les entraînements avaient commencés depuis quelques temps déjà (même pour Aya), ils étaient en droit d'avoir des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous, même s'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir apaiser toutes leurs inquiétudes. Après tout, lui non plus n'en savait pas tant que ça, même s'il avait dû apprendre successivement à Schuldig, Nagi et Farfarello à se maîtriser. Dans chaque cas, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Schuldig perpétuellement piétiné par des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, Nagi incapable de canaliser sa télékinésie sans accident, Farfarello en proie à de terribles accès de violence…

– Vous connaissez la théorie du choc en retour ? Demanda t-il finalement, scrutant leurs visages dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Son équipe attendait patiemment, comprenant qu'il était temps que les Weiss obtiennent quelques réponses. Yohji haussa un sourcil pour le moins étonné.

– Pour Esset, j'étais au courant mais j'ignorai que tu versais dans l'ésotérisme aussi.

– Ta culture générale m'impressionnera toujours Yohji, répondit Brad avec un sourire. Mais je ne parle pas spécialement de l'ésotérisme, plutôt de la façon dont sont les choses.

– Je ne te suis pas, dit Aya, soudainement intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Il avait été le dernier à s'éveiller à ses pouvoirs et ça ne se passait pas très bien, d'autant qu'il avait plein de questions sans réponses…

– Certains disent que tout se paye en ce bas monde. Il est connu que les sorciers croient au triple choc. Chez les Tziganes[S1] par exemple, on trouve la même chose : c'est la théorie du choc en retour.

– Où veux-tu en venir ? Interrogea Yohji, curieux.

– Que cela ne se limite pas à quelques rituels occultes. Nous subissons les conséquences de nos actes chaque jour. Dans notre cas… Nos pouvoirs, qu'ils soient vus comme un don ou une malédiction, ont un prix.

– Quel genre ?

Aya et Yohji échangèrent un regard, peu rassurés. Qu'allait-il encore leur arriver ? Ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de laisser Crawford poursuivre : il était rare que le leader des Schwarz daigne les éclairer sur les étranges changements qui s'étaient opérés en eux.

– Je vois l'avenir. Mais je deviendrai aveugle et aucun traitement n'y pourra jamais rien. Schuldig connait tout de vous mais presque rien de lui car sa télépathie affaiblit son esprit. Pour preuve : il ne se souvient même plus de son véritable prénom. Nagi possède un don particulièrement puissant mais cela influe sur sa croissance. Il restera de constitution fragile toute sa vie car son pouvoir demande bien trop d'énergie pour son corps. Enfin, Farfarello est un cas particulier : il se régénère particulièrement vite et ne sent pas la douleur mais dispose d'une acuité particulièrement douloureuse de son environnement.

Aya se mit à gigoter sur son siège, gêné. Schuldig, Nagi et Jei restaient plongés dans un mutisme effrayant, parfaitement conscients de ce que Brad venait de dévoiler à leurs anciens ennemis. Yohji inspira profondément, digérant le coup de massue.

– Et pour nous ? Demanda Ken du bout des lèvres, prononçant tout haut ce que ses équipiers ruminaient depuis un moment.

– Je l'ignore. Je ne sais même pas si vous survivrez à ça. Tous les êtres humains ont un potentiel psychique plus ou moins fort. Certains ne le développeront jamais même s'il est très puissant. Ceux qui naissent avec leurs habilités ne peuvent toutefois pas toujours le supporter. Alors pour vous qui n'aviez pas de pouvoirs à la naissance, le développer artificiellement par le biais d'expériences scientifiques est… Dangereux.

– Ca a le mérite d'être honnête, dit doucement Aya.

Bien sûr, dans le fond, ils savaient déjà tout ça. Enfin, le passage sur les Schwarz excepté… Pour eux, l'important était de connaître quels genres de contreparties leur pesait au-dessus de la tête, en plus de la maladie.

– Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et suivre l'évolution de la chose. Je ne vous l'ai jamais caché, mais nous avançons toujours à l'aveuglette.

– Attendre… Combien de temps ? Demanda lentement Omi, qui avait jusque là écouté en silence, comme souvent.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Non, c'est pas ça Brad. Combien de temps me reste t-il, à moi ? Demanda le petit blond d'une voix basse.

La question plongea la pièce dans un silence autrement plus gêné.

– Je…

– Ne sais pas, coupa Omi. Personne ne sait, ou plutôt, vous faites tous semblant de ne pas savoir. S'il y en a un qui n'y survivra pas, ce sera moi.

Ken posa sa main sur son épaule, surpris qu'il donne voix à ses pires angoisses devant tout le monde. Qu'il parle de ce qui le tourmentait sans relâche la nuit.

– Omi…

– Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu vas nous porter la poisse, râla Yohji.

Omi renifla avec énervement.

– Oui bien sûr, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà l'air d'un mort qui marche.

– C'est bon Omi, on a compris.

– Compris quoi, Yohji ? Que je n'attendrai jamais mes dix-neuf ans ? Cingla le plus jeune d'un ton venimeux.

– Oui, ben on va s'occuper des dix-huit d'abord si tu veux bien, rétorqua Yohji pour essayer de détourner la conversation sur un sujet autrement plus festif que leur mort probable et prochaine.

Omi baissa la tête avec un soupir, vaincu. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué… Et ce jour qui approchait.

– Super.

– Tu n'en as pas envie ? Ce n'est pas une obligation de le fêter si tu ne veux pas, demande Yohji d'une voix plus douce.

– Je sais pas, dit Omi avec un soupir las, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses genoux.

Un regard fut échangé discrètement entre les Weiss alors que Ken se penchait sur lui pour lui poser une question.

– Tu veux monter ?

– J'veux bien…

Le brun l'aida à se lever, le laissant saluer le reste du groupe avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre au deuxième étage pendant que les autres poursuivaient leur discussion.

– Ken-kun…

– Oui.

– Je…Non, rien, laisse tomber.

– Bah dis-moi, fit Ken en fermant les volets et tirant ses rideaux, plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité presque complète pour qu'il puisse prendre un peu de repos.

– Tu crois que je suis né ce jour-là ou qu'ils m'ont juste donné ça comme date de naissance ?

– Je ne sais pas Omi. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Compte sur moi pour être né un jour qui n'existe même pas, marmonna le blond.

– Tu es là, c'est suffisant.

– J'aurai bien voulu être sûr de quelque chose, pour une fois.

– Hm…

Ken fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir près de lui sur le bord du lit. Omi se contenta de garder le silence, ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vague. Une main réconfortante s'attarda dans ses cheveux et il sentit Ken bouger pour se relever. Il allait sans doute le laisser dormir et rejoindre les autres.

– Garde le moral Omittchi. Demain, il fera jour.

– Ben y s'rait temps, la nuit commence à être longue ! Répondit-il avec une certaine amertume.

Ken eut un petit rire, restant à ses côtés un moment avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de prendre congé. Une fois seul, Omi s'allongea pour contempler son plafond blanc sur lequel sa petite lampe de chevet projetait des ombres étranges. Celles des quelques objets qu'il avait déballé depuis le déménagement. Pas grand-chose pour ainsi dire, les autres avaient installé le plus gros des meubles et rempli les armoires mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger la plupart de ses cartons. Sa faiblesse avait même gagné du terrain sur son entêtement légendaire… Si ça, ce n'était pas un signe ! Il soupira.

Nagi passerait jeter un œil sur lui un peu plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il monterait lui aussi se coucher. S'il était encore réveillé, ils parleraient sans doute un peu. Sinon le petit brun se glisserait dans sa chambre dans le plus grand silence, de peur de le réveiller. Il avait noté que les cauchemars étaient moins fréquents depuis l'arrivée du jeune chien au pelage noir et feu. Loulou avait rapidement pris ses quartiers devant la porte de son jeune maître, Crawford ayant interdit au chien l'accès des chambres à coucher. Le doberman avait hérité de plusieurs coussins très confortables disséminés un peu partout dans la maison : un à chaque étage supérieur et un autre dans le séjour notamment… Et c'était sans compter la flopée de jouets divers et variés qui jonchaient maintenant le sol de la demeure. Du crocodile en plastique à la balle rebondissante en passant par le frisbee, tout y était… Au grand dam d'Aya qui avait particulièrement le chic pour trébucher dessus. C'était bon d'avoir un animal à la maison, et ça l'apaisait lui aussi de savoir que le chien de garde dormait devant leurs portes une fois la nuit venue.

Il roula sur le côté, emporté par ses réflexions. Même réfléchir à sa journée l'épuisait à présent. A croire qu'il ne lui restait vraiment plus longtemps. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il tendit la main pour éteindre sa lampe, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité. Il était tellement fatigué… Il ne parlerait probablement pas avec Nagi ce soir, il était déjà trop tard.

######

Yohji posa son livre avec un petit soupir, fouillant machinalement dans sa poche pour y prendre son paquet de cigarettes. Il s'en alluma une, et souffla sa fumée vers le ciel gris d'un air pensif. Le temps passait décidément bien vite, capricieux. Les souvenirs eux, restaient intacts, ou presque.

Cruelle ironie, lui qui n'avait jamais été capable d'assumer ses sentiments pour celle qui fut l'amour de sa vie se retrouvait maintenant avec deux prétendants sur les bras, et il craignait fort d'être en train de retourner les sentiments.

Il perçu un petit raclement près de lui et leva les yeux pour voir Loulou s'approcher de lui et quémander quelques gratouilles. Comme il passait le plus clair de son temps sur la terrasse malgré les froids hivernaux, que ce soit pour son laborieux entraînement ou pour lire un bouquin en paix, il s'était trouvé un compagnon que la température glaciale ne dérangeait visiblement pas et qui avait de plus la grande qualité d'être dénué du don de parole. Inutile de préciser que ce dernier fait n'avait pas de prix : ça reposait ses oreilles mises à rude épreuve toute la journée dans la maison. Le chien posa sa tête sur sa cuisse, lui jetant un regard brun plein de sympathie.

– C'est l'angoisse, hein mon gros ? S'amusa t-il

Le chien lui fit l'effet d'acquiescer en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ou alors c'était juste « gratte-moi derrière l'oreille gauche, là ». La scène lui arracha un sourire. Les oreilles pointues de l'animal s'agitèrent légèrement et il perçut un léger bruit de pas derrière lui. Quelqu'un venait le rejoindre et il tablait soit sur Aya, soit sur Crawford.

– Tu étais là.

C'était Crawford. Aya n'aurait pas parlé. Le grand blond leva la tête vers Brad qui se tenait près de lui, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la tête noire de Loulou par réflexe.

– Je fais grève, déclara Yohji en le regardant s'asseoir dans un des sièges de jardin qui meublaient la terrasse.

Crawford ne put retenir un petit rire devant son ton catégorique.

– Je ne venais pas pour un entraînement.

Pas pour un entraînement, qu'il disait ? Ca ne sentait pas bon pour lui. Yohji écrasa son mégot pour prendre une nouvelle cigarette aussitôt. Ce qui avait tout à voir avec la nervosité qu'il sentait poindre à l'horizon et la discussion sérieuse qui s'annonçait…

– Tu en as déjà fumé seize depuis que tu es là.

Yohji lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

– Faut bien mourir de quelque chose.

– Ca fait deux heures et demie…

– Ce qui nous fait une moyenne de six clopes et des poussières par heure, lâcha Yohji en inspirant profondément.

Ca sentait vraiment pas bon. Genre la vieille chaussette pourrie abandonnée dans un sac à dos pendant trois semaines. Ou la bouffe de Ken, au choix.

– Yohji.

– Hm…

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il faillit répondre « rien », par habitude puis se ravisa finalement opta pour la franchise. Il était las de se cacher en permanence. Ca l'épuisait de danser sur des œufs dès qu'il s'agissait des autres et de Schuldig en particulier. Et peut-être qu'après avoir mis les choses à plat, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de ça.

– Je suis si transparent que ça ?

– Tu es assis par moins deux degrés sur la terrasse à fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes alors que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire.

– Je plaide coupable, dit Yohji avec un sourire.

Brad se contenta de l'observer un bref instant, de petits nuages de fumée se formant près de sa bouche. Il devait être gelé. Il n'avait même pas d'écharpe. Yohji se demanda pourquoi il était venu le rejoindre pour lui parler dans de telles conditions. Brad Crawford était peut-être tout simplement fou.

Voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses…

– Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

– Parler de quoi ? Demanda Yohji avec un soupir.

– … De mon ex, avec toi ? Pas très délicat, poursuivit-il d'une voix atone.

– On a tous notre passé, Yohji. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire une croix dessus.

– Schu pourrait me le demander.

– Schu a aussi son passé. Des choses que même moi je ne connais pas.

– Hm… Mais toi, il ne t'entend pas ruminer à longueur de journée.

– C'est la différence. Toi, il t'entend. Si tu scandes son nom à longueur de journée, je peux comprendre que ça lui porte sur les nerfs. Surtout qu'il est très… Exclusif, pour ne pas dire jaloux.

– Ouais…

Brad se pencha en avant pour rencontrer son regard fuyant, posant sa main sur la sienne.

– Elle est morte, Yohji. Je sais que ça te fait mal. Mais tu ne pourras pas ressasser ça toute ta vie.

– Je l'ai tuée.

Un murmure.

– Je sais. Mais ce n'était plus Asuka Murase depuis longtemps. Elle est morte dans cette allée en même temps que son partenaire Yohji Kudoh, détective privé.

– Peut-être, fit simplement le plus jeune en se laissant aller dans son siège, séparant sa main de celle de Brad.

Brad le fixa de ses yeux brun pâle pleins de patience.

– On voudrait tous repartir de zéro, Yohji. Mais Schuldig te dirait que ce n'est pas la plus simple des choses.

Sur ces dernières paroles il se leva avec son élégance habituelle, laissant sa main glisser sur son épaule au passage. Yohji le regarda rentrer dans la maison sans mot dire. Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Brad avait sans doute raison. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier.

Dommage, si on pouvait juste tout effacer d'un revers de la main, la vie serait sans doute beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde. Il soupira bruyamment et dispensa quelques caresses affectueuses à Loulou qui tendit le cou pour glaner des cajoleries supplémentaires.

– Ben moi je te le dis mon vieux Loulou, c'est bon une vie de chien.

Le chien dressa une oreille amusée, comme s'il avait compris. Yohji sourit, décidant de terminer sa cigarette et de rentrer à l'intérieur où des températures plus clémentes l'attendaient. Il se releva et prit le temps de s'étirer, faisant craquer avec soulagement certaines de ces articulations engourdies par le froid... Et peut-être un peu plus que ça !

– Ca y est, j'craque de partout. Une vraie biscotte ! S'amusa t-il avant de réintégrer la maison en compagnie du chien.

– Allez mon gros, on rentre, ça caille trop.

Il fit le tour de la bâtisse pour rentrer par la porte d'entrée et faire un crochet direct par le hall pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et ses vêtements. A ses côtés, le chien s'ébroua puis trottina jusqu'à la cuisine pour y trouver sa gamelle d'eau et peut-être une friandise. Yohji allait se rendre au salon pour arrêter de ruminer ses sombres pensées quand il croisa Aya dans le couloir. Le roux s'était fait plutôt discret dernièrement, essayant difficilement d'apprivoiser ses nouvelles capacités… Avec bien du mal, comme chacun d'eux. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait songer son coéquipier, piétiné par des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes… Lui qui avait déjà tant de mal à gérer ses propres sentiments. Yohji se fit la réflexion que lui-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme actuellement. En fait, il déprimait carrément. Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et ne se sentait guère d'humeur joyeuse. Schuldig culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir le soulager et lui culpabilisait de faire culpabiliser Schuldig : un vrai cercle vicieux. Vivement le retour du beau temps, ça allègerait sûrement l'humeur triste de la maison. Pour l'heure, il nota que son cadet affichait un air bien préoccupé. A défaut de déborder de joie en ce moment, il pourrait peut-être lui remonter un peu le moral. Ou alors, ils déprimeraient ensemble, ça semblait aussi une bonne idée. Yohji esquissa un sourire à la vision d'Aya et lui en train de s'empiffrer de glace aux cookies devant le film de Dirty Dancing. Ou le Journal de Bridget Jones, oui ça collait mieux.

– Hey, Aya-kun, salua t-il avec un petit sourire.

Aya leva les yeux sur lui et Yohji put voir la lassitude sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il allait lui demander si ça allait et même lui proposer la fameuse glace aux cookies mais en arrivant à sa hauteur, il vit les jambes d'Aya céder sous lui, ne le rattrapant que par pur réflexe.

– Aya !

Yohji empoignant son bras pour lui éviter de s'effondrer tout à fait. C'était juste ! Son autre bras s'enroula autour de la taille mince de son leader, sa main entrant en contact avec la peau brûlante du rouquin. Un courant électrique le parcouru des pieds à la tête au moment où il le toucha. Il aurait voulu le lâcher pour parer à l'accident mais c'était trop tard, il tombait déjà.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Yohji mit un moment à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était. Il reconnu vaguement le couloir. Toutes les couleurs étaient fanées, son regard voilé. Il était à genoux par terre et il y avait un poids sur ses jambes. Baissant ses yeux à la vision floue, il rencontra le regard noyé d'Aya qui murmurait des choses qu'il n'entendait pas. Les mains de l'empathe étaient crispées sur son bras et il tremblait. Aya pleurait. Et des larmes coulaient également sur son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait mal. Il était quasiment sourd, tout lui parvenait au travers d'un épais silence cotonneux. Il se demanda vaguement si son électricité n'avait pas causé la perforation d'un de ses tympans. Il n'avait pas mal pourtant, pas vraiment. Il avait juste envie de pleurer…

Il baissa à nouveau la tête pour voir Aya qui semblait lui parler. Il ne l'entendait presque pas. Il avait rarement vu Aya verser des larmes. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il pleurait, ce qui lui faisait mal. S'il l'avait blessé. Puis quelques mots lui parvinrent, hachés, entrecoupés de silences et de hoquets. Il les devina plus qu'il ne les entendit.

– ... Lé… Je suis déso… Je ne sav… Pas Yoh… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé…

« Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé. »

Désolé de quoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Puis il se rendit compte de la présence de Brad, à genoux près de lui, qui essayait désespérément d'obtenir une réponse de sa part. Schuldig était là aussi, inquiet au possible et pâle comme un mort, n'osant pas toucher Aya de peur d'engendrer un autre accident.

Il aperçu Farfarello et Nagi pas très loin, observant la scène à distance. Où était Ken déjà ? Ah oui, cloué au lit depuis deux jours, comme Omi. Et il allait suivre le même chemin vu la migraine impressionnante qui commençait à pulser entre ses tempes.

– ... Aya.

Ah, sa voix fonctionnait de nouveau. Il essaya également de faire obéir ses mains, pour aider Aya à se redresser, essayer de comprendre pourquoi il pleurait en silence. Il avait dû prendre une sacrée décharge. Finalement, Crawford prit son courage à deux mains pour aider Aya à se relever, le plaçant en position assise et s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes. Le jeune leader des Weiss n'avaient d'yeux que pour Yohji.

– Yohji, je…

– Il ne t'entend pas, Aya, dit doucement Crawford en l'aidant à s'appuyer contre un mur pour qu'il se remette un peu de ses émotions.

– Mais il...

– Chut, reprends ton calme.

Aya inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, pour stabiliser sa vision, sentant Brad effacer les larmes sur son visage trempé à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Il ne l'aurait pas cru si attentionné pourtant… Mais la présence silencieuse de Crawford près de lui étouffait les bruits des autres, quasi insupportables dans son état de faiblesse. Schu leur jeta un coup d'œil averti, évaluant les dégâts chez l'empathe. Aya s'en remettrait, ça n'était pas aussi grave que la dernière fois, avec Nagi.

Des images d'une femme mince aux yeux bruns et à la courte chevelure sombre. Une casquette, un jean et une chemise d'homme jetée sur un tee-shirt. Un parfum, un rire. Schuldig soupira imperceptiblement et posa la main sur l'épaule de Yohji une fois Aya un peu à l'écart.

– Yohji, tout va bien ?

– Je sais pas.

Un murmure honnête pour toute réponse.

– Farfie, appela le télépathe en aidant Yohji à se relever.

Farfarello s'approcha pour lui prêter main forte, soutenant Yohji jusqu'au salon où ils l'aidèrent à s'allonger dans un des canapés tandis que Brad déposait Aya avec délicatesse un peu plus loin.

– Merci Jei, j'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau et d'aspirine, s'il te plait ? Demanda Schu à voix basse.

Son équipier acquiesça, rejoignant Nagi à l'extérieur de la pièce pour réunir les choses demandées par le télépathe. Lorsqu'il revint avec une bouteille d'eau sous le bras, des verres et du paracétamol, Schu prit directement deux pilules qu'il fit passer à grandes gorgées.

– Merci… Dit-il dans un soupir.

Crawford haussa un sourcil.

– C'était pour toi ?

– Ouais, j'en ai besoin, grogna l'Allemand d'un ton où l'autre sentit poindre l'agacement.

Brad ne rata pas le regard bleu enflammé que le roux posa sur Yohji. Il pouvait sentir sa frustration et sa colère d'ici. Rien de plus normal. Yohji s'était laissé déborder par ses souvenirs au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, et Aya avait visiblement partagé ses pensées par malchance.

– Dois-je en déduire qu'une discussion s'impose ? S'enquit Brad avec un calme olympien.

– Possible, fit Schuldig en s'asseyant près de Yohji pour vérifier que ça allait malgré la colère rampante qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Oui, une discussion sérieuse allait s'imposer. Brad avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, mais là… Avoir Yohji qui ressassait ça tout le temps, et maintenant Aya, c'était trop pour ses petites antennes télépathiques. De son côté, Aya accepta de bonne grâce d'avaler le verre d'eau que lui tendait Brad, commençant à se remettre de ses émotions. Il avait un mal de crâne atroce mais là, il sentait surtout qu'il allait avoir besoin de prendre l'air avant de dégobiller sur le joli coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller.

– Bon, personne n'est blessé. On va vous mettre au lit.

– Non… Non, ça va, fit Aya en se redressant péniblement.

Il fit une tentative pour se mettre debout, obstiné, mais Jei tendit la main pour attraper son bras et le stabiliser avant qu'il ne retombe.

– Euh… P't-être pas…

Brad leva les yeux au ciel en s'emparant de l'autre bras du rouquin vacillant :

– C'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu ! Vous pourriez pas me faciliter la tâche, pour une fois ? Fit-il un peu agacé par tant de mauvaise volonté.

Déjà qu'il passait ses journées à leur courir après pour savoir où était chacun des garçons, à quelle heure, en train de faire quoi et avec qui, il aurait aimé que de temps en temps, ne serait-ce que par gratitude pour l'énergie qu'il déployait à éviter les accidents, lesdits garçons soient une chouille plus obéissants que d'habitude. Oh, il ne leur demandait pas d'avoir le doigt sur la couture et d'être au garde à vous (quelle blague, comme si ça avait été seulement envisageable rien qu'avec Schuldig et Aya dans les rangs), mais un semblant de coopération lui aurait fait très, très plaisir.

Et bien sûr, c'était toujours au moment où ça partait en sucette qu'ils décidaient de se rebeller. Ah, quelle misère ! Il allait bientôt lui falloir de l'aspirine à lui aussi. Il devrait peut-être prendre des actions, vu les quantités industrielles qu'ils consommaient tous ici…

Brad Crawford prit une profonde inspiration, ne ratant pas l'ombre de sourire qui s'était dessinée sur les lèvres de Schuldig. Il avait dû penser un peu trop fort, l'énervement sans doute. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à Jei de se diriger vers la porte vitrée coulissante qui donnait sur la terrasse pour qu'Aya prenne un peu l'air.

– Farfarello, tu restes avec lui ?

L'Irlandais acquiesça en silence, aidant Aya à s'asseoir dans un des sièges que Yohji et Brad avaient occupés quelques temps plus tôt. L'aîné des Schwarz réintégra le salon après s'être assuré qu'Aya n'allait pas tomber en syncope. Quant à Yohji, il serait bon de l'aider à aller se coucher. Les discussions attendraient au moins le lendemain…

Aya se remettait assez difficilement de ses émotions, écroulé de façon peu élégante sur sa chaise. A croire que ça ne se calmerait jamais et cette douleur dans sa tête ! Il poussa un soupir bruyant, sentant une main effleurer son visage avec douceur, dégageant une mèche de cheveux trop longue. Surpris par la caresse, il leva le nez pour rencontrer l'œil unique de Farfarello qui lui renvoya un regard impénétrable. Visage lisse, sans émotion. Un peu comme le sien, et pourtant, il savait que ça bouillonnait sous le masque de glace. Etrange similitude qu'ils partageaient.

– Ca va aller ?

Une question étonnante, de sa part. Farfarello ne demandait pas en général, il affirmait.

– Oui, répondit Aya en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas, ajouta-t-il finalement avec un petit soupir déprimé.

– Hm.

– Schu m'a dit que ça faisait mal.

– Oui.

– Même pour toi ?

– Je n'ai pas mal.

– Mais… Le reste ?

Jei lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Je veux dire, pas physiquement, précisa Aya, un peu nerveux.

– Physique, psychologique, psychique, métapsychique. Ce ne sont que des niveaux différents.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Avoir mal, le sentir, en être conscient. Ne pas le sentir. Je ne le sens pas, j'en ai conscience.

– Tu as conscience que tu devrais avoir mal ?

– Me couper un doigt ne rentre pas dans l'évaluation d'avoir mal. Mais je devrais.

– Okay. Mais ma question…

– N'est pas claire, fit Farfarello avec un demi-sourire.

– Désolé. Ca ne me regarde pas, de toute façon.

Le jeune homme borgne haussa les épaules. Ce genre de considération lui était un peu égal. Mais Aya posait rarement des questions et ça l'amusait toujours de voir ses réactions à chaque réponse. Un frisson parcouru le corps du leader des Weiss. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir pour sortir prendre l'air. Lui-même n'avait qu'un fin pull noir sur le dos et même s'il n'était pas particulièrement frileux, il sentait bien qu'ils devraient rentrer avant de prendre un coup de froid.

– On devrait rentrer.

Aya acquiesça. Il s'était calmé, et le froid avait un peu anesthésié ses sens à vif. Et s'il n'entendait pas vraiment Brad, il ne semblait pas non plus entendre Farfarello. C'était quelque chose dont il devrait parler avec Schuldig à l'occasion. Jei se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Un peu surpris, Aya accepta son aide. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'attention et sentit ses joues s'enflammer avec embarras. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils rentrèrent au chaud, apprenant par Nagi que Yohji était monté se reposer en compagnie de Brad et Schu.

– Je vais monter aussi, annonça Aya en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer.

Nagi lui dédia un petit sourire.

– Ca ira mieux demain, tu verras.

– J'espère. Bon… A plus tard.

– A plus.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Nagi leva le nez sur Farfarello avec un petit sourire.

– Bon, les Weiss et les vieux sont au lit, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Un scrabble ?

– Faaarrrf !

– Un cheesecake, alors ?

– J'aime paaaaaaas !

Jei se fendit d'un sourire quand son regard se posa sur la télévision.

– Film d'horreur et cookies ?

– Film d'horreur et cookies !

La soirée se déroula donc entre dégustation de gâteaux et visionnage intensif de films d'épouvante pour Nagi et Farfarello, aucun des autres habitants ne venant les rejoindre pour la soirée. Loulou en avait profité pour se rouler avec bonheur sur le canapé aux côtés de ses deux compagnons, réclamant juste une sortie de temps à autres.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était un peu moins à la fête pour Yohji qui dû faire face à la discussion sérieuse, le retour. Le problème, c'était que Schuldig lui réclamait des explications sous l'œil un peu découragé de Brad qui savait très bien que cette conversation ne mènerait pas à grand-chose. Ils tenaient donc la réunion dans la chambre de Crawford, coupant au grand blond toute possibilité de fuite immédiate. Comme quoi, on ne pouvait pas se défiler à tous les coups.

– Yohji, pourquoi tu refuses de me parler ?

– Parler de quoi Schuldig ? Soupira le Weiss en sentant que la discussion allait très vite devenir compliquée.

– De ce qui te perturbe. Ou de ce qui te fait mal.

– Pourquoi tu ne le lis pas si tu tiens tant à le savoir ?

– Je pensais qu'on avait une relation de confiance, que si tu voulais me parler, tu le ferais.

– Le problème est là. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Petit silence. Brad étouffa un soupir, estimant que ça ne prenait pas un tour engageant.

– Tu n'as pas lu ? Demanda finalement Yohji avec une hésitation.

– Non. Je t'entends, mais je ne t'ai pas lu volontairement, même si Brad aide beaucoup à faire tampon.

– Je ne fais pas de miracle, malheureusement, dit le brun avec un petit sourire en remontant ses lunettes du bout des doigts. Et je ne lis que dans l'avenir, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Yohji.

– Désolé.

– Laisse tomber les fausses excuses Yohji, moi je veux des réponses claires, répondit Schu en essayant de museler son énervement.

– Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je me débecte parce que je pense tout le temps à elle alors que vous êtes là ?

Crawford échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Schuldig. Ils le savaient depuis le début, mais entendre Yohji se l'avouer, c'était un grand pas en avant.

– Tu te sens coupable, c'est ça ? Demanda le télépathe en s'avançant pour passer glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure ondulée.

Yohji haussa les épaules avec un grognement, détournant les yeux.

– Vous êtes là, et moi, entre vous deux… C'est pas ma place, ça ne fonctionnera jamais, laissa t-il tomber avec une amertume à peine contenue.

– Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas ? Interrogea Crawford avec douceur, espérant réussir à crever enfin l'abcès.

– Vous devriez rester tous les deux, vous êtes… Enfin, regardez-vous, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et moi je suis en train de tout foutre en l'air.

– Ta présence ne gâche rien, Yohji. Nous voulons tous les deux que tu sois là. Cependant, si tu préfères t'éloigner…

– Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Schu en plantant un regard bleu étincelant dans le sien.

– Je… Je ne sais pas Schu. Est-ce que tu peux vivre avec moi alors que je pense à elle tous les jours ? Je… Peux pas t'imposer ça.

– Je pensais que tu étais bien, avec nous, répondit le roux.

– Oui mais… J'ai pas l'impression…

– Tu penses à nous aussi, le coupa Schuldig.

– Pardon ?

– Tu penses à elle. Mais tu penses beaucoup à nous.

– Oui mais…

– Ecoute Yohji, si tu cherches des excuses pour nous tenir à l'écart, crache le morceau et qu'on en finisse parce que moi je supporte plus de pas savoir où je mets les pieds !

Yohji ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Brad l'interrompit en levant une main apaisante, jetant au passage un regard à Schuldig pour lui intimer de garder le silence quelques instants.

– Yohji.

Le blond leva les yeux sur Crawford, se sentant effroyablement coupable.

– Schu essaye de te dire qu'il a besoin de toi et surtout qu'il a besoin de stabilité.

– Et toi ?

– Il me serait difficile de me passer de toi, avoua Brad avec un sourire. C'est comme ça. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que si tu es ici, c'est parce que nous le voulions tous les deux. Ce que nous voudrions savoir, c'est si toi aussi c'est ce que tu veux.

– Bien sûr mais… Bredouilla Yohji en essayant de rassembler un peu ses esprits éparpillés.

Ca faisait beaucoup d'émotions en si peu de temps pour son petit cœur, surtout venant de Brad.

– Mais quoi ? S'exclama Schuldig d'un air exaspéré.

– Je ne suis pas sûr…

– De quoi, Yohji ? D'être à la hauteur ? Que ça dure toute notre vie ? Même nous on n'en sait rien !

– Même toi, tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Yohji en s'adressant à Brad.

– Le futur change. Chacun de nos choix, de nos gestes l'affecte. Rien n'est écrit, ce qui est somme toute plutôt rassurant, non ?

– Ouais mais comment savoir si c'est bien ?

– On est tous ici assez mal placés pour juger de ce qui est bien, raisonna le voyant.

La preuve, en pensant faire ce qui était bien, il avait plongé un de ses équipiers dans un abîme de souffrances. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions…

Yohji leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui, bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– L'avenir nous le dira.

– Et en attendant ?

L'ancien détective privé ne loupa pas le regard amusé que les deux autres échangèrent.

– On n'a qu'à en profiter, déclara Schuldig d'une voix de velours en s'installant sur ses genoux, joueur.

Il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise sans quitter son regard vert qui s'embrasait. Yohji sentit des lèvres se presser sur sa nuque et descendre sur le côté de sa gorge, taquines.

– Fais-nous confiance. Et détends-toi…

######

De l'étage, Aya se dirigea sans réfléchir vers la cuisine. Il savait qu'il y trouverait Ken qui aujourd'hui se sentait bien mieux que la veille et avait pu se lever. Effectivement, il y trouva le brun en compagnie d'Omi et Farfarello. Comme souvent. Il l'interpella et le brun interrompit sa conversation avec Omi pour le saluer avec un sourire.

– Tu peux venir ?

Ken échangea un regard un peu étonné avec Omi mais se leva et le suivit, à la fois curieux et angoissé, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Aya.

Aya pouvait sentir toutes ses émotions sous-jacentes, pas trop bruyantes mais bien là quand même. Mais lui ne se sentait pas très bien : il avait affreusement chaud. Comme si quelque chose le consumait de l'intérieur. Il devait flirter avec le quarante de fièvre.

– Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Ken une fois qu'ils furent un peu à l'écart des autres, dans le couloir.

Le brun savait qu'il y avait eu un incident avec Yohji pendant qu'il dormait. Omi et lui avaient récupéré quelques informations auprès de Nagi surtout qui avait passé presque toute la nuit devant la télévision avec Farfie.

Aya se tourna pour lui faire face, sentant la chaleur lui exploser au visage, foudroyante, plongeant son esprit dans une fébrilité quasi aveuglante. Ken se trouva poussé contre le mur, Aya pressé contre lui qui l'étreignait en lui murmurant des mots passionnés. Le roux étouffa le hoquet de stupeur du jeune homme d'un baiser qui sembla le convaincre de ne pas se débattre.

Ken se laissa faire, répondant à son étreinte, osant à peine croire à son bonheur. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait et même si une lointaine petite voix dans sa tête lui criait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'Aya ne ferait jamais ça, il n'avait plus tout à fait le contrôle de ses gestes. Les mains chaudes d'Aya se glissaient sous ses vêtements, dans ses cheveux, couraient sur son corps mues par une folle frénésie. Aya susurra son prénom à son oreille dans un souffle brûlant.

Un gémissement s'éleva dans la pénombre du couloir.

Puis un cri de surprise.

Une main venait de s'abattre sur l'épaule d'Aya et de les séparer. Ken leva les yeux pour voir Farfarello, l'air courroucé. L'Irlandais fit face à Aya, ses mains crispées sur les épaules plus minces de son aîné et le secoua en criant d'une voix forte :

– Schuldig ! Reprends-toi !

Un hoquet de stupeur saisit le rouquin qui sembla brusquement reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il porta ses mains à son visage avec une plainte et sentit ses jambes l'abandonner. Farfarello grogna mais le soutint sans difficulté apparente. Des bruits de course retentirent dans les escaliers et Omi était lui aussi venu s'enquérir de la situation, interpellé par tant de vacarme et le brusque départ de Farfarello qui était avec lui dans la cuisine.

– Je me sens mal, laisse-moi m'asseoir… Murmura faiblement Aya à Farfie alors que Schuldig déboulait complètement échevelé et les vêtements en désordre dans le couloir.

Farfarello s'exécuta, l'aidant à s'adosser à un mur le temps pour lui de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le télépathe avait encore une fois envahi les pensées d'Aya sans le vouloir. Crawford fit lui aussi son apparition, apparaissant plus présentable que Schuldig, mais arborant toutefois une chemise froissée dépourvue de cravate. Yohji suivait également, complètement débraillé mais avec l'air aussi décontracté qu'à son habitude.

Aya gémit devant tant d'agitation. Une douleur pulsait déjà violemment contre ses tempes brûlantes. Et il sentait que l'accès de fièvre n'était pas loin.

Schuldig prit rapidement connaissance de la situation, constatant qu'il avait encore empiété sur l'esprit du leader des Weiss. Crawford s'occupait déjà de celui-là, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Brad avait la présence la plus calme de la maison, avec Farfarello. Leurs boucliers mentaux étaient terriblement puissants, quoiqu'involontaires concernant le jeune homme borgne. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche, remarquant Ken qui s'apprêtait à disparaître tout en réajustant discrètement ses vêtements. Il nota que le jeune homme semblait éprouver une détresse particulière. Pas étonnant s'il en croyait la scène que ce dernier se repassait mentalement en boucle. Il suivit le brun discrètement, lui effleurant le bras lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance des autres. Ken se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

– Je suis désolé, Ken.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je ne voulais pas envahir son esprit. Je ne pensais pas que…

– C'est rien, coupa sèchement le plus jeune. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher de toute façon. Je le connais tellement bien que j'avais même pas remarqué que c'était pas lui qui me parlait, observa t-il avec colère.

– Il te parlait ?

Ken haussa les épaules de nouveau. Il était au bord des larmes et tremblait légèrement. Schuldig ne savait si c'était de colère ou de chagrin mais n'osait pas s'aventurer dans son esprit pour s'en assurer, de peur de causer un autre incident.

– Ouais.

Schuldig haussa les sourcils en signe d'étonnement. Une personne envahie par l'esprit d'une autre ne parlait qu'à travers celle qui occupait son esprit. Aya n'aurait pas dû parler à Ken, mais à Yohji ou Brad, comme lui le faisait au même moment.

C'était trop étrange, inhabituel.

Puis il comprit que finalement, son entraînement intensif de quelques semaines avait tout de même porté un minimum ses fruits. A moins que ce ne soit la capacité légendaire d'Aya à garder ses distances avec les autres. Aya avait tout de même réussi à bâtir une défense autour de ses pensées les plus secrètes. Seulement, alors qu'il avait involontairement projeté ses émotions hors de son esprit pendant qu'il… Ahem, partageait quelques étreintes avec Brad et Yohji, Aya les avait captées car il était le plus réceptif de tous. Il l'avait seulement influencé. Très fortement, mais il ne l'avait pas envahi. Subtile nuance, mais nuance tout de même.

Aya avait alors dû projeter les émotions de Schuldig sur l'objet de ses propres désirs, Ken. Comme pour confirmer sa déduction, Ken reprit la parole, d'une voix peu stable.

– C'est à moi qu'il parlait. Pas à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est… Dégueulasse de me faire ça maintenant.

Schuldig ne trouva rien à répondre. Lui aussi se serait sentit terriblement trahi si la personne qu'il chérissait s'était rétractée après avoir enfin semblé avouer ses sentiments.

– Il n'avait pas l'intention de te faire du mal… C'est juste qu'à cause de moi il s'est dirigé vers toi. C'est toi qu'il aime.

Oups, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça…

– Ouais… Bonne blague, murmura Ken en se détournant pour aller s'isoler dans sa chambre où personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Schu soupira en le regardant disparaitre dans les escaliers. Voilà qui n'allait pas améliorer leurs relations déjà bien compliquées. Tous les psychiques perdaient un peu le contrôle en situation d'intimité un peu poussée… Seulement, ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment abordé le sujet avec les Weiss, si ce n'était avec Yohji qui avait tout de même l'avantage d'avoir été le premier à profiter des enseignements des Schwarz. C'était prévu au programme bien sûr mais pas forcément en priorité vu qu'il fallait avant tout éviter les électrocutions mortelles et les plaquages au mur fatals. Schuldig décida de retourner auprès d'Aya pour s'assurer que son protégé allait bien malgré sa mésaventure. Quelle malchance, deux fois en moins de soixante-douze heures, c'était décidemment un peu rude pour lui.

Schu espérait qu'il s'en remettrait sans trop de séquelles…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Aya s'était quelque peu remis de sa mésaventure et ruminait sa stupidité dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, assis par terre dos à sa porte. Schuldig lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas fautif, que c'était ses sentiments à lui qui avaient eu des fuites, pour ainsi dire. Sauf qu'Aya savait que ses propres sentiments avaient tendance à fuir son contrôle, et que de fait, Schuldig n'y avait peut-être pas été pour grand-chose dans le malheureux fiasco de la journée.

Il avait dû lui faire tellement de mal par ses gestes qu'il contrôlait à peine. Il voulait lui parler mais n'en trouvait pas vraiment le courage. Il patienta dans l'ombre de sa chambre, jusque tard dans la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende finalement les bruits de pas qu'il guettait depuis des heures dans l'ombre. Il savait que c'était Ken sans même ouvrir les yeux pour jeter un œil par le trou de la serrure. Les pas du jeune homme ralentissaient toujours faiblement lorsqu'il passait devant sa porte. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que sa porte était juste en face de la sienne.

Aya inspira profondément et se leva du coin où il était prostré pour sortir. Il devait parler à Ken. Et il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être évident…

Ouvrant la porte un peu brusquement, il surprit un peu son cadet qui fit un bond à sortir de sa peau en crachant un juron peu aimable. S'apercevant que c'était le rouquin, Ken se détourna sans s'excuser de son petit écart de langage (le dernier de ses soucis) et fit mine de rejoindre sa chambre. Aya constata qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur. Ca n'allait vraiment pas être évident.

– Ken, attends s'il te plait.

– Tu veux quoi ? Rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix sourde sans se retourner pour le regarder, la main sur la poignée de sa porte déjà entrouverte.

– Je suis désolé. Je veux m'excuser.

– C'est fait. Bonne nuit.

Aya attrapa le bras du garçon pour le retenir, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'apprécierait pas le contact au vu de sa colère évidente.

– Fous-moi la paix, tu trouves pas que t'en as assez fait comme ça ? S'écria le brun en se dégageant avec plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire.

– Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire ça !

– Mais tu l'as fait ! C'est trop tard.

– Ken je ne voulais pas…

– Parce que je t'ai forcé peut-être ! Siffla Ken en haussant le ton.

– Non mais… Tu peux pas comprendre !

– Ce que je comprends c'est que t'es qu'un salopard qui profite des gens en jouant avec, et ça, ça me DEGOUTE ! Cracha Ken.

– Ken, je ne…

– J'veux plus t'entendre, laisse-moi tranquille !

– KEN !

– Quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? C'est à moi que tu as parlé, je ne me suis pas posé de questions je te faisais confiance, encore un peu je te laissais faire et tu t'en serais même pas rendu compte alors que soi-disant tu voulais qu'on reste amis ! C'est toi qu'est venu, moi je t'avais rien demandé ! T'es qu'un sale menteur Aya[S2] !

Aya resta planté au milieu du couloir, incapable de trouver une réponse à répliquer, ne serait-ce que pour se défendre. Ken lui jeta un regard empli de colère avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre non sans claquer la porte au nez d'Aya. Il s'écroula sur son lit, pris d'un profond désespoir en murmurant quelque chose approchant de « 'foiré d'merde ». Aya soupira, retournant lui aussi s'isoler dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de prendre un peu de repos, priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que tout s'arrangerait à son réveil, le lendemain. Peut-être même qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Etrangement réconforté par cette idée, il finit par s'endormir, glissant dans un sommeil agité de mauvais rêves jusqu'au matin.

Ken, quant à lui, s'était relevé et avait attendu un moment appuyé contre sa porte, s'assurant qu'Aya avait bien déserté le couloir, puis était sorti sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre la chambre jouxtant celle d'Aya. Il ouvrit sans frapper, sachant que l'occupant de la pièce l'avait entendu et l'attendait depuis son altercation avec Aya.

Un sourire amusé l'accueillit. Ken tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais échoua lamentablement. Il secoua la tête d'un air abattu, fit quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur le lit de Farfarello aux côtés du Schwarz et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

– J'me sens mal Farf.

Farfarello resta silencieux, se contentant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son cadet pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Tout ce qui pouvait arriver avec Aya était à chaque fois une véritable déchirure pour le brun, et il le savait. Il se contentait de lui apporter un soutien silencieux.

– Farfie… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

– A propos de quoi ?

– De tout… Je ne sais pas…

Farfarello baissa le regard vers Ken qui semblait totalement désemparé. Il plaça sa main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et lui dédia un petit sourire.

– Tu t'inquiètes trop, dit-il doucement en déposa un baiser tendre sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres[S3] .

Ken ne réagit pas, à la fois trop surpris et trop accablé pour tenter quoique ce soit. Jei avait parfois la manie de lui voler des baisers au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il haussa les épaules et se laissa aller contre son ami, profitant de son étreinte réconfortante. Farfarello le serra contre lui, l'invitant à s'allonger auprès de lui pour plus de confort. Ken enfouit son visage dans le cou de son aîné en soupirant.

– Jei ?

– Hm.

– Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

Pour toute réponse, Jei se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Merci… Murmura Ken en se serrant plus confortablement contre le corps chaud du jeune balafré.

Quelques larmes s'écrasèrent silencieusement sur l'oreiller du Berserker mais Jei se contenta de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte pour la nuit.

* * *

**Notes :** Ouf !

J'aurai eu du mal à sortir ce chapitre, mais je travaille comme une forcenée dessus depuis ce matin pour y arriver.

Et bien, et bien, que d'émotions pour ce cher Aya-kun. Mais bon, il me faut un souffre-douleur, et l'empathie est toujours une bonne excuse pour le faire grincer des dents, j'adore ça.

Bon, ben c'est pas le tout, mais je vous laisse, j'ai le chapitre 16 sur le feu.

Un grand merci pour vos encouragements, comme toujours !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Alors après revérification, c'était effectivement bien chez les Tziganes, mais je ne retrouve plus le livre concerné…

[S2] Là j'hésite à rajouter un « CONNARD ! » retentissant mdr.

[S3] Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve qu'il bouffe à tous les râteliers le Farfounet.


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Bon, le chapitre 15 fut long et pénible à sortir et je ne peux pas vous cacher que si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je ne le trouve pas vraiment satisfaisant que ce soit au niveau de la longueur ou du contenu mais bon… J'avais des passages à placer. On dira que c'est la faute de Yohji et de ses états d'âme. Ah il m'a plombé le moral, l'affreux personnage !

Si on se penchait un peu sur les autres et qu'on laissait Yohji digérer ses aventures (trop) sentimentales ?

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 16

Lorsque trois petits coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte, Farfarello se redressa, curieux. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil très léger et dormait peu, fait probablement dû aux éternelles conversations qu'il avait avec lui-même en son for intérieur. Ken dormait près de lui, allongé sur le ventre et le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. Il ne s'était même pas déshabillé et avait passé la nuit en jean. Le Schwarz se leva de son lit sans le tirer de son sommeil pour aller voir ce qu'on lui voulait. Il soupçonnait que ce soit Aya ou Omi, à la recherche de Ken. Il ouvrit la porte, rencontrant un regard lilas inquiet qui confirma ses premiers soupçons. Aya se tenait devant lui, la mine fatiguée et le visage marqué. Il semblait se perdre dans son pull noir un peu trop grand et était visiblement gêné d'être là.

– Bonjour Jei… Je voulais juste savoir si…

– Il est là, répondit l'Irlandais en s'effaçant pour qu'Aya puisse jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre.

Il vit le rouquin se tendre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie dans son lit. Le borgne ne cilla pas devant son trouble, le laissant reprendre la parole. Aya leva un regard blessé sur lui, qu'il masqua bien vite. Mais son éclat de panique fugitif n'avait pas échappé au plus jeune qui se contenta de faire un pas vers lui pour sonder son regard avec une once d'amusement.

– Tu as mal.

– Non.

– Je le sais.

– Je… J'ai mal dormi.

– C'est normal. Lui aussi.

– Et toi ?

– Je ne dors pas.

Aya hocha la tête, laissant son regard glisser vers le jeune homme endormi.

– Si tu veux lui parler, tu peux.

– Je ne veux pas le réveiller.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, dit Farfarello d'un air entendu.

Au même moment, Ken s'agita dans son sommeil et déplaça sa main à côté de lui, cherchant plus ou moins consciemment la présence Farfarello près de lui. Sentant qu'il était seul, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que Jei n'était effectivement plus près de lui et dirigea son regard fatigué vers la lumière qui s'échappait de la porte ouverte. Il identifia Jei et une autre personne.

Aya était là.

« Fwwwwwwuck ! »

La journée commençait mal.

Il se redressa un peu, sans savoir quoi faire, essayant de se donner une once de contenance sans y parvenir. Sa mine froissée, ses cheveux emmêlés et la belle trace d'oreiller qui devait barrer sa joue avec élégance n'aidait pas vraiment à améliorer le tableau déjà peu glorieux à son goût. Aya et Farf gardaient le silence, chose qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en règle générale mais il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un se décide à ouvrir la bouche pour briser la glace. Comprenant à voir leur visages impassibles que ce serait à lui de se charger de cette tâche un peu délicate, il opta pour la simplicité.

– Salut, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.

Aya sembla s'animer au son de sa voix, faisant un timide pas en avant.

– Ken, je…

Ken soupira, sentant qu'il n'allait pas échapper à la confrontation. La journée de la veille avait été un peu rude pour ses nerfs et c'était auprès de Jei qu'il était venu chercher du réconfort. Quelque chose qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent dernièrement. Quand avait-il cessé de se tourner systématiquement vers Omi ou Yohji ? Omi toujours plongé dans un demi-coma, Yohji toujours en train de patauger dans son complexe ménage à trois… Et lui-même toujours plus ou moins englué dans ses problèmes sentimentaux avec Aya. Et Jei dans tout ça ? Il ne se contentait pas de lui tenir la main en lui disant que ça irait, comme l'auraient fait Omi ou Yohji. Sinon, bien sûr, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Quelle blague.

En tout cas, il s'était réveillé dans la nuit, trouvant Jei toujours à ses côtés et plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage qu'il connaissait bien à la lueur tamisée de sa lampe de chevet. Ainsi, il lisait la Bible ? Bof, bof, bof… Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de son réveil, Jei avait passé une main dans ses cheveux en lui demandant s'il était toujours en colère. Une question un peu étrange de sa part, mais au final, il était plus blessé qu'en colère. La colère, ça soulageait, ça endormait un peu la douleur. Puis Jei lui avait expliqué avec ses mots qu'Aya n'était pas entièrement fautif pour l'accident de la veille, qu'il ne pouvait pas être tenu responsable d'éprouver des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

– Schuldig a toujours ressentit des choses qui lui étaient étrangères. Maintenant, lui aussi.

– Ca n'excuse pas tout.

– L'aliénation n'en est pas une, avait doucement dit Farfarello.

Ken lui avait jeté un coup d'œil circonspect, tout en sachant que Farfarello n'avait pas tort.

– Ouais. N'empêche.

– Vas-tu lui reprocher d'éprouver des émotions qui ne sont pas les siennes ?

– Pas les siennes, hein ? Ca se voit que t'as raté des épisodes, toi.

– Hm. Lesquels ?

Il entendait presque le petit sourire railleur étirer ses lèvres pâles.

– Laisse tomber.

Ken s'était recouché en grognant, songeant avec agacement au baiser passionné échangé pendant une coupure de courant, puis à celui de Noël…

– Argh ! Je le déteste ! Avait sifflé le brun en cognant rageusement dans son oreiller, provoquant chez Jei un petit rire un brin railleur.

Ken lui avait jeté un regard noir, grommelant des choses inintelligibles pendant un moment en maltraitant son oreiller puis avait fini par se calmer avec quelques caresses dans ses cheveux (« Gentil kittycat ! » « M'appelle pas comme ça ! »), pour finalement se rendormir, bercé par les murmures de Farfarello qui avait repris sa lecture.

Et maintenant qu'il avait un peu digéré l'incident de la veille, Aya était là, devant lui, gêné au possible. Son embarras lui donnait l'air d'un enfant qui avait grandit trop vite, gauche et empoté. Sa voix s'était un peu étranglée et il n'avait pas réussi à finir sa phrase.

Pas étonnant, songea Ken. Il fallait aussi souligner à sa décharge que le leader des Weiss n'était pas un habitué de ce genre de situation. Il ne s'excusait jamais. Il ne faisait jamais le premier pas, sauf en de rares moments.

Bien sûr, il lui en voulait, mais au final, il n'était pas vraiment rancunier. La preuve, il avait même pardonné à Kase. Comme quoi, même deux tentatives de meurtres c'était pardonnable quand on aimait suffisamment la personne. Ken se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait _peut-être_ être un peu plus exigeant à l'avenir avant d'accorder son pardon. Il se demanda si Aya comptait le tuer lui aussi. Pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Après tout, il lui avait déjà brisé le cœur, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire. A moins qu'il ne soit venu lui apporter un rouleau de scotch sur un plateau d'argent pour essayer de réparer ses bêtises.

« Mouais, compte là-dessus mon petit gars ! »

Il chassa ses pensées qui commençaient à friser le délire pour reporter son attention sur Aya. Il avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude par contraste avec ses vêtements noirs, et aussi probablement parce qu'il était fatigué. Et surtout, Ken le trouvait mignon avec ses yeux baissés et ses joues rouges. C'était touchant de le voir là, pataugeant dans sa maladresse comme un gamin. Il décida cependant d'abréger son calvaire en prenant la parole pour éviter d'y passer la nuit… Ou plutôt le reste de la journée.

– Ecoute Aya…

– Je suis désolé ! Dit brusquement le roux avec, semblait-il, une certaine difficulté.

– Trop tard, c'est fait de toute façon, fit Ken en haussant les épaules.

– T'es en colère.

Ken jeta un coup d'œil à Farfarello qui avait refermé la porte et se tenait adossé au mur les bras croisés, derrière Aya. L'Irlandais lui renvoya un regard calme et il détecta un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, pour l'encourager, sans doute. Ou alors c'était juste parce que la situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

Il était donc seul face à Aya qui ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler.

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en levant enfin les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brun de son interlocuteur.

Il avait l'air sincère et Ken savait qu'il l'était. Aya mentait rarement, même s'il l'avait traité de menteur la veille.

– Je sais.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais, Ken. Je suis vraiment…

– Désolé, oui je sais ! C'est bon, on oublie ! Coupa Ken en relevant la tête avec un sourire.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sourire, parce que ça lui avait fait mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester en froid avec Aya, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Paradoxe. Il avait envie de lui en vouloir, et dans une certaine mesure, il lui en voulait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment… Incapable de se mettre d'accord sur ses sentiments, il décida de passer à autre chose. Il pourrait toujours se morfondre plus tard.

– Mais…

– C'est pas ta faute Aya. Jei m'a expliqué c'est juste… J'étais en colère, je pensais que tu revenais sur ce que tu avais dit, tout ça…

Aya baissa la tête, penaud.

– Navré.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ca allait finir par le faire culpabiliser de voir Aya se répandre en excuses. C'était tellement pas son genre, en plus.

– Tu l'as déjà dit. Répète-le encore une fois et je te frappe.

– Gomen.

Ken agita sa main avec un petit sourire espiègle :

– Attention, elle va tomber !

– Okay, j'ai compris, capitula Aya. Bon, je vais vous laisser…

– Vu l'heure, je ne vais pas me rendormir de toute façon.

– Tu te lèves ?

– Bah, vu que je suis debout, en même temps… Ca vous gène pas si je prends la salle de bain en premier ?

Farfarello secoua la tête et Aya lui fit signe d'y aller, se préparant à lui emboîter le pas… Plus ou moins. Le sourire amusé que le borgne affichait ne lui échappa pas et il s'arrêta pour le toiser d'un regard critique et, il l'espérait, glacial.

– Quoi ?

– Rien.

– Hn.

Aya avisa le lit défait du coin de l'œil, commençant à se sentir un peu irrité. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu ici directement plutôt que d'aller chercher Ken chez Omi ou au salon. Il aurait aussi pu être dans la salle de sport ou à l'extérieur. Mais il s'était dirigé directement vers la chambre de Jei en voyant que Ken n'était pas dans la sienne. Il avait su qu'il le trouverait ici et même si ça lui déplaisait fortement, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour affronter le dragon dans son antre.

– Tu ne perds pas de temps, observa finalement Aya au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Le sourire de Jei s'élargit, railleur.

– Jaloux ?

Aya lui jeta un regard noir, résistant à l'envie brusque et irrépressible de le frapper. Ouais, il avait bien envie de lui écraser sa main dans la tronche.

– Non, rétorqua-t-il en réussissant à maîtriser sa voix _et_ ses pulsions de violence.

Quoiqu'il aurait bien laissé cours aux dernières.

– Menteur.

Aya sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage, serrant les poings. Finalement…

– Tais-toi !

Ah, ça y est. Il avait presque crié. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour l'agacer à ce point dans pareille situation. Au moins, Ken n'avait pas l'air de trop lui en vouloir, ce qui allégeait un peu le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent là à se fixer en chien de faïence, mais Ken passa sa tête par la porte en les regardant d'un air étonné. Il avait enfilé un jean large et un tee-shirt bleu à manches longues et les cheveux encore humides.

– Vous êtes encore là ?

Aya sursauta, comme pris en faute et secoua la tête.

– J'allais descendre.

– Alors attends-moi, je prends une veste et je t'accompagne. Tu peux prendre ma place Farfie.

L'Irlandais acquiesça, attrapant des vêtements propres dans ses tiroirs puis se débarrassant de son tee-shirt d'un geste ample. Même Aya en resta bouche bée. Avisant leurs expressions estomaquées, Farfarello leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Il ne voyait pas ce qui les choquait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu un homme torse nu. Etaient-ils pudiques à ce point ?

– Quoi ?

Ken avait l'air complètement sidéré mais réussit tout de même à articuler :

– T'es… T'es tatoué ?

Comprenant enfin ce qui les interloquait à ce point, il jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

– Oui.

A question stupide…

Aya en resta coi tandis que Ken s'approchait de lui pour voir de plus près le motif qui s'étalait sur tout son dos. Il tendit la main pour effleurer les lignes d'un noir profond qui couraient sur sa peau, sentant le léger relief de l'encre sous ses doigts.

– C'est super beau. Je n'avais jamais remarqué[S1] …

– Vraiment ?

Les ailes qui cascadaient dans son dos avaient demandé des heures de travail, toutes en finesse et en dégradés d'ombres. Un dessin indélébile qui marquait sa peau à jamais.

– C'est toi qui l'as dessiné ?

– Schuldig.

– C'est hallucinant, comment t'as fait pour nous cacher ça aussi longtemps ? S'extasia Ken, fasciné par les lignes qui dansaient sur sa peau.

Jei haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien à cacher. C'est juste qu'il ne se promenait pas forcément à moitié nu en plein hiver. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, supposant que les Weiss savaient. D'autant que le tatouage en lui-même n'était pas si vieux. Aya de son côté n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'admirer le travail d'artiste qui enluminait son dos. Chaque plume était dessinée, toute en finesse et en petits détails qui donnaient l'illusion qu'une véritable paire d'ailes était repliée dans son dos. Impressionnant. Mais il ne commenta pas, sa réserve habituelle chevillée au corps. Finalement, Jei partit investir la salle de bains tandis que les deux autres ralliaient ensemble le rez-de-chaussée.

– Je trouve ça fascinant, pas toi ? Fit Ken tout en descendant les escaliers.

– Hm. Mais ça fait…

– Quoi ? Mafieux[S2] ? S'amusa Ken avec un petit rire en détectant une légère rougeur sur les joues de son leader.

– Bof, on n'est plus à ça près, non ? T'aime pas ? Poursuivit-il devant son air un brin gêné.

Aya lui jeta un regard un peu timide.

– Si. C'est vraiment beau.

Ken lui dédia un sourire chaleureux.

– Je trouve aussi.

Ils intégrèrent la cuisine pour y trouver Loulou qui piaffait d'impatience… Hésitant visiblement entre réclamer la porte ou les croquettes. L'appel de l'extérieur fut le plus fort et Ken lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'il puisse profiter du jardin. Chacun se mit ensuite devoir de préparer son petit déjeuner en silence jusqu'à ce que Ken ne reprenne la parole, après s'être assuré d'un regard qu'ils étaient bien seuls aux alentours. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient dérangés pour le moment, la seule autre personne debout dans la maison étant Farfarello.

– Dis Aya…

– Hm ? Fit l'interpellé en continuant de préparer la première cafetière du matin qu'il allait partager avec Crawford et Yohji pendant que Ken fouillait un placard pour y pêcher des céréales.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais Ken sembla hésiter avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix plus basse.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je trouve qu'Omi a encore perdu du poids.

Aya lui jeta un petit coup d'œil en biais. Oui, bien sûr, il avait remarqué. Omi allait particulièrement mal ces derniers jours et il mettait notamment ça sur le compte de la traditionnelle déprime d'anniversaire. Mais Omi n'était pas le seul concerné…

– Ce n'est pas le seul, observa-t-il.

Ken chassa le dernier commentaire d'un geste agacé de la main et se retourna pour lui faire face, posant au passage sa brique de lait sur la table.

– Nan, c'est pas ça que je veux dire.

Aya se tourna vers lui, un peu étonné par l'agacement qu'il sentit dans la voix de son équipier. Il avait l'air un peu énervé, sans doute par son commentaire mais Aya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ombre plus marquée qui soulignait sa clavicule…

– Je t'écoute, déclara Aya avec patience.

Ken avait la mauvaise habitude de s'inquiéter des autres plus que de lui-même, et si Omi était effectivement en mauvaise condition physique, l'ancien footballeur n'allait guère mieux.

– C'est peut-être juste moi, je me fais peut-être des idées mais…

– Ken.

Le brun sembla hésiter puis se lança finalement, se tendant comme s'il craignait de recevoir un coup.

– C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu manger ?

Aya lui renvoya un regard surpris… Enfin, pour qui le connaissait suffisamment pour discerner la surprise, la joie ou la colère sur son visage lisse.

– Pardon ?

– Laisse, fit Ken en secouant la tête et en allant s'asseoir à la table. Ca doit être moi.

Aya attrapa son café et s'installa près de lui, contemplant sa dernière question en silence.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement quelques longues minutes plus tard alors que Ken avait le nez plongé dans ses céréales.

– Quoi ?

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu manger.

Ken reposa sa cuillère sur la table avec un petit claquement métallique, levant sur lui un regard soucieux.

– Nan. C'est juste que je me fais des idées, c'est obligé.

Aya lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

– C'est obligé, répéta Ken en baissant les yeux sur son bol.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans le silence, chacun des deux hommes ruminant la conversation un peu obscure… Aya entendit gratter à la porte et se leva pour permettre à Loulou de réintégrer l'intérieur de la maison. Le chien se secoua, et trottina jusqu'à sa gamelle où l'attendait sa pitance du jour. Aya observa le chien aux grandes pattes gratter un peu près de sa gamelle pour attirer leur attention dans l'espoir de leur faire assez pitié pour obtenir un peu de rab… Le rouquin eut un petit sourire. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque revoir la petite cuisine du Koneko qu'ils partageaient encore quelques mois plus tôt. L'odeur du café, Ken qui prenait son petit déjeuner en silence, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air un peu rêveur, le gros chat qui se faisait les griffes avec un plaisir non dissimulé sur le mur de l'entrée de bon matin pour réclamer sa pâtée à l'odeur insupportable… Omi qui dévalait les escaliers en courant, leur criant qu'il était en retard et Yohji qui hululait une malédiction à son encontre pour avoir troublé son si précieux sommeil.

Le temps parait ses souvenirs d'un halo doré de nostalgie. Même les jours pénibles et douloureux qu'ils y avaient passés semblaient moins durs à présent. L'illusion du temps qui passe…

Remontant un peu plus loin, il pouvait entendre le rire de sa petite sœur, quand c'était encore elle qui partait courant pour l'école.

– A quoi tu penses ?

Aya tourna la tête vers Ken qui l'observait d'un air curieux.

– Hm ?

– J'sais pas, tu souris. C'est assez rare pour être noté, surtout avant midi, taquina le brun.

Aya sourit à nouveau, incapable de se retenir.

– Je me disais juste…

Ken l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un sourire mais Aya sembla rattrapé par sa timidité.

– Le Koneko… Commença-t-il sans vraiment trouver ses mots.

– Ouais. Ca me manque aussi, termina Ken pour lui.

Aya acquiesça simplement.

######

Schuldig avait décidé de laisser un peu de liberté à Aya et d'interrompre sa journée d'entraînement déjà bien ralentie par le mal de crâne mémorable installé entre les tempes du leader des Weiss. Une partie de lui aurait bien voulu le forcer à continuer. Ils n'auraient pas toujours tout leur temps et il se pouvait fort qu'ils en viennent trop vite à court…

Mais Brad lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas pousser les Weiss au-delà de leurs limites.

« Ca n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Rappelle-toi. »

Oui, il se rappelait trop bien des séances de torture endurées pendant de longues heures dans les salles glaciales et aseptisées de ce centre maudit, là-bas, en Allemagne. Des nuits interminables, de la douleur à n'en plus finir, poussés au-delà des limites de leurs corps d'enfants pour se réveiller d'un long cauchemar, vautrés dans leurs fluides corporels. Il soupira en repensant au nombre de fois où il était tombé à genoux au sol, suppliant que ça s'arrête, pour qu'on l'achève pendant que son corps exténué se tordait de spasmes et qu'il crachait de la bile acide. Un vrai remix de l'Exorciste, version longue. Du sang, de la sueur et des larmes. Que du bonheur.

Ils avaient tous les lèvres abîmées, les yeux rouges et les vêtements sales à Rosenkreuz. Ils avaient tous le cœur, le corps et la voix brisés. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Brad, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti. Survivre à Rosenkreuz, c'était déjà un miracle. Aucune faille… Ou presque, puisqu'ils avaient réussi à les tromper jusqu'au dernier moment. Une pensée qui lui rendait toujours le sourire. Avoir damé le pion à Rosenkreuz n'était pas donné à grand monde.

Schuldig enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en ralliant le deuxième étage. Il avait une deuxième victime en vue après Aya, et devait se pencher sur le cas d'Omi. Il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion à cause des baisses de forme de l'adolescent dont l'état physique s'était dégradé à vue d'œil ces derniers mois. Ils s'efforçaient tous de garder un œil sur lui sans l'étouffer mais toutes leurs attentions ne pouvaient réussir à le soulager.

Omi faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour dissimuler son trouble au quotidien. Il le sentait sur le fil, à deux doigts de lâcher prise. Il n'avait pas voulu affoler Aya ou Yohji, mais il savait bien que les choses allaient moins bien qu'il n'y paraissait vraiment.

Et à côté de ça, il y avait Nagi… D'ailleurs !

Il arriva enfin sur le palier du deuxième étage et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce encombrée de cartons et d'objets électroniques en face des chambres des garçons. Nagi avait timidement suggéré d'y faire une sorte de salle de jeu mais pour le moment, ils y avaient surtout entassé tous les trucs qu'on ne savait pas mettre ailleurs. Ecrans d'ordinateurs, tas de connectiques dépassées, CD, DVD et même vieilles disquettes et clés USB en vrac. Un vrai foutoir dans lequel seuls les deux cadets de la troupe étaient capables d'y retrouver leurs petits.

Schu haussa les épaules : chacun son job !

Il tendit l'oreille en entendant quelques gloussements étouffés et passa sa tête par la porte de chambre d'Omi. Les deux ados étaient assis par terre, les yeux fixés sur l'énorme écran d'ordinateur du blond, les images projetant des lueurs éthérées sur leurs visages juvéniles.

– Hey ! Lança-t-il en guise de salut.

Nagi et Omi levèrent les yeux vers lui dans un bel ensemble, lui décochant le même sourire espiègle.

– Hey Schu !

– Vous matez quoi les gamins ? Fit le roux en se penchant un peu.

– Un film porno, lança Nagi en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

– Noooooon ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Schuldig pour sautiller dans la chambre pour s'installer près d'eux et attrapa un paquet de guimauves qui trainait au sol pour l'ouvrir. Brad en aurait fait une attaque ! Il le tendit à Nagi, assis juste à côté de lui qui piocha dedans sans même lever les yeux de l'écran avant de le faire passer à Omi.

– C'est quoi en fait ? Demanda Schu en essayant de distinguer une tête connue parmi les scènes colorées qui lui évoquèrent vaguement un teen-movie américain bien connu.

– Another Gay Movie[S3] . C'est marrant.

– Ah.

– C'est quoi le truc sur lequel il a appuyé là le gars?

– Une alarme pour jeu SM, répondit Schuldig sans lever les yeux de l'écran, fasciné par les images.

– Comment tu sais ça toi ? Interrogea Omi.

– Ca mon p'tit chat, c'est personnel !

– Des années d'expérience ! Ricana Nagi en avalant un biscuit au chocolat.

Le roux lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, le faisant rouler en arrière alors que le brun hurlait de rire.

– Hey !

Ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'à la scène suivante, où la conversation à l'écran prit un tour qu'ils ne saisirent pas tout de suite à propos de chocolats belges et qui impliquait l'utilisation d'une table basse en verre[S4] .

Un triple cri d'horreur résonna brusquement jusqu'au grenier…

######

Omi ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer l'endroit où il était. Il ne se souvenait pas être monté dans sa chambre hier soir. Les contours familiers du mobilier étaient nimbés d'une couleur bleutée. Il avait encore dû s'endormir sans tirer ses rideaux. Un peu nauséeux, il s'extirpa de ses couvertures et se redressa un peu vite car la tête lui tourna. Il prit le temps de stabiliser sa vision un peu floue et sortit dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, frottant ses yeux pour essayer d'améliorer la netteté de sa vue, mais sans succès. C'était récurrent en ce moment. Même sa vue le lâchait, ou alors c'était juste l'obscurité ambiante. Il jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à la porte attenante à la sienne et il constata que le coussin de Loulou était vide. Le chien devait dormir au rez-de-chaussée. Il traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Nagi et eut la désagréable surprise de trouver la porte fermée.

– Fait chier, jura-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés.

Soit le pêne s'était bloqué et ça devrait attendre demain, soit quelqu'un avait verrouillé la porte hier soir et ça devrait aussi attendre demain. Si c'était Crawford, il allait le lui payer très cher. L'aîné du groupe surveillait de très près sa consommation de calmants et ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait à court de médicaments. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'en abuser. Soupirant, il attaqua la descente des escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, une main toujours appuyée contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, sentant les petites irrégularités de la peinture glisser sous ses doigts. Il arriva finalement en bas de l'interminable volée d'escaliers en réussissant à ne pas se casser la figure, ce qui était en soit un petit exploit. Il n'était même pas essoufflé. Peut-être que son corps s'habituait, finalement ? Mouais…

Omi posa un pied sur le carrelage froid et sentit un courant d'air glacial l'envelopper. Il frotta ses bras frissonnant et fit quelques pas pour aller dans la cuisine. Bizarre, Loulou ne s'était pas manifesté. Sa main tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur et une lumière blanche inonda la pièce avec un léger bourdonnement, l'aveuglant quelques secondes.

– Oh.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas la cuisine de la villa. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. C'était une pièce inconnue, froide. Blanche. Où était-il ?

Omi tourna la tête pour essayer de déterminer où il était et comment il était arrivé là. Il avait peut-être fait une crise de somnambulisme et s'était réveillé ici ? Parce que le froid du carrelage qui anesthésiait ses pieds nus était bien réel. En fait, il était frigorifié. Un peu étonné, Omi inspira.

L'odeur était bizarrement familière. Une odeur de désinfectant. Aseptisée.

Ca lui rappelait la chambre d'hôpital à laquelle Schuldig l'avait arraché quelques mois plus tôt. Relevant la tête pour forcer ses yeux à distinguer quelque chose dans la luminosité froide que projetaient les néons. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à la villa, à présent. Ils n'avaient pas de néons dans la cuisine. Seul le léger grésillement des tubes lumineux résonnait dans la pièce. Une pièce dont il ne distinguait pas vraiment les murs, d'ailleurs.

Omi laissa ses yeux bleus vagabonder. Il y avait quelque chose devant lui. C'était long et rectangulaire. Et y avait quelque chose dessus.

Une table d'autopsie.

Ses doigts coururent sur le rebord, effleurant le coin métallique et froid qui n'était pas recouvert par un drap blanc. Et sous ce drap, il y avait un corps. Un humain, un cadavre.

Un cadavre.

Le mot résonna plusieurs fois dans sa tête, étrangement familier. Ses doigts le picotaient avec insistance. Omi se mordit la lèvre. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait sous ce drap. Serait-ce son propre visage qu'il contemplerait ?

Celui d'un de ses amis ?

Il attrapa un coin du tissu immaculé, aussi blanc que le reste de la pièce et le releva d'un geste vif. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge.

Des yeux morts regardaient le plafond blanc. Des yeux noisette. Des cheveux de la même couleur. Un corps d'enfant.

– Keï.

Comme dans un cauchemar, le visage exsangue de l'enfant se tourna vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux sans vie.

Omi crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre à parler car ses lèvres semblaient bouger, mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que le sang qui courait dans ses veines avec un bruit assourdissant, la brûlure qui commençait à se répandre sous sa peau, à l'intérieur de son corps, insoutenable.

Terrifié, il hurla.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, un cri au bord des lèvres. Pris de panique, il se jeta hors de son lit pour se précipiter dans le couloir. Loulou se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il jaillit de sa chambre comme un diable hors de sa boîte, étouffant un jappement. Omi se rua dans les escaliers, ratant une marche dans sa précipitation et chutant avec un cri et un fracas épouvantable. Il réussit à se rétablir de justesse en se rattrapant à la rampe (et en se déboîtant à moitié une épaule dans le processus) et atterrit finalement sur le palier du premier étage où son vacarme avait déjà donné l'alerte. Alors qu'il se redressait péniblement en appelant à l'aide, la porte d'Aya s'ouvrit la première.

– Omi !

– Aya-kun ! Aya-kun !

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'es malade ?

– A… Aya ! C'est Keï, c'est Keï ! S'exclama précipitamment l'adolescent d'une voix hachée, incapable de reprendre correctement son souffle.

Les autres débarquaient eux aussi, tous alertés par tant de bruit en plein milieu de la nuit. Aya avait lâché son katana pour aider Omi à se redresser, mais il n'était pas le seul à être sorti l'arme à la main. Ils étaient tous là, lui demandant si ça allait, ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux bleus paniqués d'Omi passèrent de Yohji à Schuldig, glissant sur Ken et Farfarello qui se tenait plus en retrait pour arrêter sa course sur Crawford.

– Il est mort ! Je l'ai vu, il est mort !

Aya le tenait toujours près de lui malgré les émotions tumultueuses qu'il sentait l'envahir petit à petit. Seule la présence de Brad près d'eux pour faire tampon lui permettait de ne pas tourner de l'œil, à coup sûr.

– Omi, qui est mort ? Demanda Yohji en essayant de prendre les choses le plus _rationnellement_ possible.

Même si avoir son plus jeune équipier hurlant que quelqu'un était mort en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il l'avait _vu_ n'était pas la chose la plus rationnelle au monde… Comme quoi, on se raccrochait toujours à ce qu'on pouvait en temps de crise.

Entre deux hoquets, Omi réussit finalement à prendre une inspiration et à prononcer son prénom.

– Keï est mort !

Une vague d'exclamation parcouru le petit groupe, que Nagi venait de rejoindre, un peu effrayé par tant d'agitation. Le cadet des Schwarz effleura la main de Farfie qui le laissa se serrer contre lui, laissant un bras reposer autour de ses épaules.

– Farfie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffla-t-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sur lui.

Brad aurait vite fait de le réexpédier au lit, et malgré tout, il n'était plus un enfant.

Farfarello haussa les épaules.

– Quelqu'un est mort.

– Il l'a vu ?

– Hm.

Nagi continua à observer la scène en silence avec Farfarello. Omi avait l'air passablement secoué et essoufflé mais il essayait de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il avait vu. La mort de quelqu'un, apparemment.

– Tu l'as vu mourir ? Demanda Yohji, l'air inquiet.

– Non, non ! Je l'ai vu mort !

« Subtile nuance, mais nuance tout de même, » songea Nagi en touchant machinalement la tête de son chien qui était venu se serrer contre sa jambe.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur tous les visages, mais surtout très présente chez les Weiss. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui ils parlaient exactement. Schuldig lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Omi qui leur tournait le dos.

_/ Nagi, tu devrais aller te recoucher. /_

_/ Ca va. Il se passe quoi ? /_

_/ Je ne suis pas sûr. Je te dirai. Va te recoucher, ce serait mieux. /_

_/ J'suis plus un gosse ! /_

_/ Prends ma chambre si tu ne veux pas remonter tout seul. /_

_/ On verra. /_

Schuldig reporta son attention sur le petit blond qui essayait péniblement d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu sans vraiment y parvenir compte tenu de son émoi.

– Je pensais que j'étais dans la cuisine mais en fait j'étais dans une morgue. Il faisait super froid et y avait une table… Et dessus y avait un drap avec un corps en dessous. Et c'était Keï.

– Omi, c'est peut-être simplement un cauchemar, temporisa Ken.

Les yeux bleus se perdirent dans le regard de Ken un bref instant et le brun tressaillit sous les prunelles azur.

– Crois-moi. C'était pas qu'un cauchemar. Il est mort. _Je le sais_.

– Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Ken en serrant les dents à la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

Parce qu'ils savaient tous qu'Omi avait raison. Une sorte d'intuition qui leur disait que le cadet des Weiss n'affabulait pas, n'hallucinait pas. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait voir des choses.

– Keï est décédé, prononça lentement Omi.

La conviction dans sa voix ne faisait aucun doute. Pour lui, Keï, le petit garçon qu'ils avaient recueilli l'espace de quelques semaines, n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie conservé dans la chambre réfrigérée d'une morgue anonyme.

Crawford se redressa en soupirant.

– N'était-il pas censé être placé en famille d'accueil ?

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard assassin des quatre Weiss.

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué ce gosse. Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez-vous-en à Kritiker, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

Aya renifla avec dédain en secouant la tête.

– Bien sûr. Personne n'y est pour rien.

– Aya…

– Tu n'as rien vu ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Brad.

– Je ne vois pas tout. Je ne sais même pas ce que ce gosse faisait chez vous. Si j'avais su qu'il avait un lien avec tout ça, je vous aurais éloignés de lui en premier lieu.

– Un lien avec tout ça « quoi » ? Fit Yohji en tendant la main pour stabiliser Omi qui semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus vert.

– Ce gosse a forcément quelque chose de spécial. Enfin. Avait, soupira l'aîné du groupe en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

– De toute façon, il est mort, dit Schuldig.

Aya et Ken levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble. Au temps pour le tact !

– « De toute façon » ? Il n'avait rien demandé, Schuldig ! S'exclama Omi en le fusillant du regard.

– Du calme chaton. Nous n'y pouvons plus rien s'il est effectivement mort comme tu sembles en être persuadé.

– Alors quoi ? On va se recoucher tranquille ?

– Quitte à paraitre totalement insensible, oui, on va se recoucher tranquille, répondit le télépathe.

– Mais…

– Omi, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Il est _mort_. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est pas comme si y avait encore une urgence… Termina Schuldig en haussant les épaules.

Toute réponse qu'Omi aurait pu avoir mourut avant d'avoir atteint ses lèvres. Schuldig avait tristement raison.

Keï était mort. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Omi poussa un soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant sous le poids de sa tristesse. Schu lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

– Navré Omi. On ne peut rien faire de plus. Il faudrait aller se recoucher maintenant.

– J'dormirai jamais, murmura l'adolescent en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

– Brad ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu aies un petit coup de pouce pour cette nuit. T'as besoin de dormir.

Omi se mordilla la lèvre, essayant de prendre une décision. Mais les faits étaient là. Il avait réveillé tout le monde pour rien. Il aurait même dû y penser avant de descendre comme un fou pour trouver ses équipiers. Et même s'il n'avait pas été mort, qu'auraient-ils fait ? Keï était sans doute à des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de kilomètres de là.

– D'ailleurs, on a tous besoin de dormir, déclara Yohji avec un soupir.

Aya et Ken acquiescèrent en silence, pendant que Farfarello et Nagi se rapprochaient de quelques pas. Nagi se sépara de son compagnon pour s'approcher d'Omi et lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention. Le petit blond leva sur lui un regard morne.

– Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.

– C'est pas grave. Tu remontes ?

Omi hocha la tête en silence, acceptant le petit cachet que Crawford plaça dans sa main sans que personne ne le voie.

– J'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. A demain.

– A demain, Omi.

– Essayez de dormir, d'accord ?

– Si ça ne va pas, vous descendez, okay ? Glissa discrètement Ken à Nagi quand il les salua d'un signe de tête.

Ils les regardèrent remonter à l'étage en silence, Omi guidé par Nagi qui l'emmenait le long des escaliers. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, un soupir général résonna dans le couloir.

– Ca craint, observa Ken.

Près de lui, Aya acquiesça en silence. Yohji secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.

– Il est trop tard. On en parlera demain.

C'est sur ces mots que chacun regagna sa chambre. Omi et Nagi furent sans doute les seuls à dormir vraiment cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, ils en parlèrent, sans pourtant réussir à trouver une corrélation cohérente entre la mort présumée du petit garçon et les Weiss.

Yohji avait simplement émis l'hypothèse d'une coïncidence. Keï était peut-être simplement décédé d'un accident ou d'une maladie et Omi en avait rêvé, simplement. Comme il rêvait d'autres choses en ce moment. Le cadet des Weiss quant à lui était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que d'un accident et que ça avait un lien avec eux. Mais qu'avait-il à avancer comme argument à part son intuition ?

D'autant qu'ils pouvaient difficilement enquêter sur un tel sujet. Nagi avait proposé de faire quelques recherches mais Crawford et Aya s'y étaient opposés. Keï avait été placé par Kritiker. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de tomber dans une embuscade, quel que soit l'appât.

Les Weiss avaient donc passé leur tristesse sous silence, réfléchissant ensemble à ce qui avait pu tuer cet enfant de cinq ans à peine.

Quelques temps avaient passés, les amenant lentement mais sûrement aux dates d'anniversaires tant redoutées. Yohji avait accepté juste pour se débarrasser de Schuldig qui le harcelait dans le seul but de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la maison. La déprime recommençait à gagner du terrain dans les rangs et Schuldig savait que cela avait tout à voir avec les derniers évènements en date ainsi que leur confinement prolongé. Aucun des garçons ne supportait plus de rester dans les limites de la propriété et les tensions commençaient à s'accumuler peu à peu… Menaçant d'exploser.

Crawford faisait son possible pour limiter les dégâts mais il était des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler… Comme les visions cauchemardesques d'Omi, les catastrophes engendrées par Ken, les mauvais rêves de Nagi ou encore l'adorable toutou qui avait commencé à faire ses dents sur la paire de chaussures préférée de Schuldig ou la veste d'Aya, entre autres.

Omi avait finalement cédé lui aussi, juste parce que Yohji était près de lui pour le soutenir dans cette difficile épreuve de soufflage de bougie… C'était sans prétention, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étant très enthousiaste à cette idée vu l'ambiance et ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Pour Yohji, ils s'étaient décidés pour une écharpe vu qu'il passait son temps en tee-shirt. Pour Omi… Nagi avait proposé quelque chose et avait immédiatement été suivi par Ken alors que les autres étaient restés plutôt réservés. Omi déballa donc un paquet dont il sortit un tee-shirt noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, mais il semblait y avoir une inscription dessus. Il déplia le tissu et…

– I see dead people ? Lut-il un peu incrédule.

Crawford secoua la tête d'un air consterné pendant qu'Aya tendait le dos en se demandant comment l'adolescent allait prendre ce cadeau au vu des derniers évènements en date. Il savait que le garçon ruminait toujours la mort présumée de Keï, incapable de se défaire des images du visage figé de l'enfant. Après un silence qui leur sembla interminable, un sourire illumina finalement le visage pâle d'Omi et il éclata de rire.

– C'est trop fort ! J'adore ! Merci !

Les aînés de la troupe relâchèrent un énorme soupir de soulagement pendant que Schuldig et Nagi s'attaquaient à la distribution des assiettes et des gâteaux. Ainsi, leur blondinet n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour malgré sa maladie et la mélancolie des dernières semaines. Une soirée de plus qui s'achevait… Dans une relative bonne humeur, un évènement relativement rare ces derniers temps.

Ken et Yohji finissaient de débarrasser la table de la salle à manger aussi silencieusement que possible. Omi s'était endormi dans le canapé du salon et vu son épuisement, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de le laisser dormir au rez-de-chaussée plutôt que de le déranger une énième fois dans son sommeil léger pour un autre voyage au second. Et même si c'était un poids plume, transporter quelqu'un dans des escaliers n'était jamais vraiment une mince affaire… Crawford avait envoyé Nagi se coucher un peu plus tôt pendant qu'il faisait son habituel tour de la propriété avec Farfarello. Aya aussi était à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air avant de rejoindre sa chambre pendant que Schuldig remettait rapidement de l'ordre dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Aya passa devant la porte, leur adressant un petit signe de la main pour leur indiquait qu'il montait se coucher. Farfarello et Crawford le suivirent en silence.

Le regard de Yohji se posa sur leur cadet endormi et il poussa un petit soupir. Ken suivit son regard. Il avait l'air fragile, leur tireur d'élite. Qui aurait put croire que ce gamin était un tueur à gages des plus doués ? Ken coupa la lumière près de lui pour le laisser dormir en paix et sortit du salon à pas de loup pour rejoindre Yohji, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. L'aîné des Weiss regardait son plus jeune équipier d'un air pensif, plongé dans des réflexions que Ken savait peu engageantes.

– Il va mal, dit doucement Yohji.

Ken se contenta d'acquiescer, la mine grave.

– Hm. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Yohji à voix basse pour ne pas tirer Omi de son sommeil.

Ken jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune ami pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas sortit de sa torpeur. Il y avait peu de chances de toute façon : il était trop faible ces derniers jours.

– On ne peut rien faire, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix lasse.

– On va droit à la catastrophe.

– Il le sait. Il s'en fiche. Dans sa tête il est déjà mort. Plutôt que de morfler plusieurs fois par jour, il prend le mal à la source.

– Il y a forcément une solution.

– Yohji, tu ne passes pas ta journée à rendre tout ce que tu as le malheur d'avaler. Moi je comprends.

– Ken, dis-moi que ça t'a ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit et…

– Oui Yohji, vu les douleurs que j'en retire, ça m'a plus qu'effleuré l'esprit ! Rétorqua Ken d'un ton sec.

Il se détourna pour prendre la direction de sa chambre.

– … Mais moi je veux vivre, ajouta-t-il si bas que Yohji faillit ne pas l'entendre.

* * *

**Notes :** Et ben !

Il aura pris le temps aussi, celui-là. Ceci dit, il est presque 4 heures du mat' et… Y a pas, fallait que je le termine.

Des idées pour la suite ?

Je devrais reprendre la trame initialement prévue dans le prochain chapitre, si aucune autre idée saugrenue ne vient encore secouer tout ça.

Merci pour votre lecture et vos encouragements !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Vous non plus, je parie !

J'ai souffert de revérifier tous mes chapitres pour voir si on ne voyait pas son dos nu, mais a priori c'est bon !

[S2] Je sais que les tatouages sont relativement mal perçus au Japon, mais bon, on est en 2011 quand même alors je suppose que les mentalités doivent quand même évoluer, petit à petit… Centimètre par centimètre, lol. Mais je ne trouve rien de sérieux sur le sujet pour étayer ma thèse donc si vous avez quelque chose à me proposer, je suis preneuse.

[S3] Genre de American Pie gay à prendre au 36ème degré. Amateurs d'humour subtil, s'abstenir. Certains passages sont carrément ignobles mais tellement drôles. Merci le potzo pour m'avoir fait découvrir une telle merveille cinématographique XD. Par contre, pour l'avoir vu en français très récemment, c'est carrément plus vulgos mdr. On dit merci la barrière de la langue !

[S4] Bouhahahaha, j'en ris encore ! Perso j'étais scandalisée.


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Wow. Chapitre 17. ENFIN !

J'ai officiellement dépassé mon record de chap' sur une fanfiction. Ah, j'suis fière de moi ! Bon, fondamentalement, c'est la plus longue depuis un certain temps, Meilleurs ennemis avait des chapitres beaucoup plus lights, à tout point de vue d'ailleurs.

Non, je plaisante, je ne suis pas vraiment fière de mes deux derniers chapitres qui, il faut le dire, manquent cruellement de rebondissements. Ah, un peu d'action que diable, on s'ennuie là (dit-elle alors que c'est elle qui a le clavier) !

Ca tombe bien, celui-là devrait remédier (un peu) à l'inertie des deux derniers chapitres. Vous êtes toujours intéressés ?

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 17

Crawford était de corvée de repas en compagnie d'Aya ce jour-là. L'ambiance était silencieuse, pour ne pas dire glaciale. Aya était plongé dans le silence depuis plusieurs jours. La révélation sur la mort de Keï l'avait plus secoué que ce qu'il n'avait bien voulu admettre et il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa culpabilité.

Il était persuadé que c'était de leur faute si le garçonnet était mort. Il en avait longuement parlé avec Yohji la veille lors d'une pause cigarette discrète au fond du jardin avec Loulou pour seul témoin. Le chien les avait suivis pour sa promenade du soir, trop heureux de se rouler dans l'herbe à leurs côtés. Ignorant tout du ton grave de la conversation à voix basse qui avait cours au dessus de ses oreilles pointues.

– Il a encore maigri.

– Ouais, j'ai remarqué. J'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet, il n'a rien voulu savoir. Même Nagi a essayé de lui en toucher un mot, c'est dire.

Aya acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, la mine sombre. Nagi ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Et Nagi n'abordait certainement pas des sujets aussi tabous que celui-ci pour le plaisir. Mais Ken lui avait demandé s'il pouvait tâter le terrain de ce côté-là pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du petit blond.

« Ca va, je suis juste fatigué. »

Sauf qu'il avait l'air d'être de moins en moins fatigué ces derniers temps, justement. Schuldig n'avait rien perçu d'alarmant dans les pensées en filigrane du jeune tireur d'élite des Weiss. A croire qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Qu'il allait même _mieux_.

– C'est un sursaut, avait déclaré Ken interrogé à ce sujet. Pour le moment, il va un peu mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre pour de bon. C'est juste une question de temps.

Le brun avait dit ça d'un air un peu résigné. Il savait que ça finirait par arriver, c'était physique. Aya n'avait pas insisté mais ressassait tout de même les paroles de ses équipiers en boucle, cherchant une solution au problème. Une solution pour le guérir avant qu'il ne lâche tout à fait prise. C'était ce qu'ils avaient le plus craint depuis le début, et c'était en train de se produire. Omi avait perdu espoir.

– Tout va bien ?

Aya sursauta, brusquement ramené à la réalité par la voix basse de Crawford. L'Américain lui dédia un petit sourire pour le détendre.

– Tu as l'air inquiet.

Aya soupira bruyamment.

– Un peu.

– Pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire pour lui.

– Tu as vu quelque chose ?

– Je ne l'ai pas vu décéder dans les prochains jours, si c'est ta question.

Aya soupira de nouveau et jeta son couteau sur la table d'un air exaspéré.

– A croire qu'il n'y a pas de solution. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Crawford arqua un sourcil devant son énervement peu habituel. Il prit place sur la chaise près de lui.

– Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

– Il ne veut rien entendre, renifla Aya avec agacement. Ken a essayé, Yohji a essayé. Même Nagi a essayé. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Crawford examina un peu le leader des Weiss qui semblait bien plus préoccupé qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire.

– On est en train de le perdre… Murmura le rouquin tout bas.

Dans un geste affectueux, Brad effleura ses mains aux doigts enlacés. Aya serrait ses mains si fort que ça devait lui faire mal.

– Ca va aller.

Aya eut un petit rire cassant.

– Tu pourrais le jurer ?

– Non. Je ne peux pas.

Il allait se relever quand Farfarello entra dans la cuisine, embrassant la scène du regard. Son regard doré se posa sur Crawford, les sourcils froncés. Brad lui renvoya un regard placide et se releva pour retourner à ses casseroles sans plus lui prêter attention. Farfarello fit quelques pas pour s'approcher d'Aya et se pencha sur lui pour l'examiner de plus près, remarquant les yeux baissés, les épaules tombantes et le petit soupir silencieux qui souleva discrètement ses épaules une fois seul à la table. Il avait l'air découragé. Le rouquin releva la tête pour l'interroger du regard, confirmant les suspicions de l'Irlandais. Il tendit la main pour effleurer son visage et s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fièvre au passage. Ses yeux brillaient beaucoup, comme s'il était souffrant.

Aya s'ébroua doucement et lui fit un petit geste de la main pour lui signifier qu'il allait bien. Jei saisit le message et allait se détourner mais Aya se leva pour l'intercepter d'une simple pression sur le bras.

– Ca va ?

Farfarello sembla étudier la question puis haussa les épaules en silence, inclinant légèrement la tête sur la gauche.

– Hm.

Aya hocha la tête et le laissa rejoindre le salon pendant que lui-même se remettait aux fourneaux. Crawford lui glissa un petit regard en coin.

– Quoi ? Fit Aya en se sentant bizarrement examiné sous le regard brun de l'Américain.

– Il t'a répondu ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Aya haussa les épaules.

– Il a l'air un peu tendu en ce moment.

Crawford lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Ainsi, il avait remarqué un changement de l'attitude de leur psychopathe[S1] alors qu'eux-mêmes peinaient encore à reconnaître certaines émotions chez lui. Intéressant.

Aya de son côté ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. Il avait remarqué la tension dans les épaules larges de Farfarello et ses muscles un peu crispés ces derniers jours. Ken aussi avait relevé les petits signes d'énervement du Berserker qui commençait à ne plus supporter l'enfermement… Comme chacun d'eux. Yohji était devenu un peu plus tendu dernièrement et l'agitation gagnait les rangs. Crawford songea qu'il aurait intérêt à organiser une sortie bientôt pour évacuer un peu la vapeur avant que la cocotte minute ne lui explose au visage…

Il chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur sa viande qui commençait à sentir le brûlé et qu'il sauva de justesse. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à rêvasser au lieu de préparer correctement le dîner. Et c'était important, la bouffe dans une maison de huit garçons en pleine forme (ou presque) : le nerf de la guerre !

A la fin du repas, Yohji échangea un regard avec Aya avant de reporter son attention sur Omi dont l'assiette était pour ainsi dire intacte. Quoique ce n'était pas pour les trois petits pois qui se battaient en duel dans son assiette…

– Omi, tu n'as rien mangé, observa Yohji de sa voix la plus douce en espérant prendre le garçon par les sentiments.

– Je n'ai pas trop faim… Eluda le petit blond, sachant qu'il couperait court à la conversation.

Nagi observait l'échange d'un regard acéré. Ca l'énervait. Pourquoi marchaient-ils tous sur des œufs autour de lui alors qu'il avait visiblement besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul ? Ou d'une paire de claques retentissantes, ça le ferait redescendre sur terre, le chaton ! Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur sa propre assiette, chipotant un peu ses légumes. Il mangeait un peu plus que ça d'habitude car sa télékinésie lui réclamait une énorme quantité d'énergie, que ce soit à l'utilisation ou pour la contrôler au quotidien. Ken finissait lui aussi péniblement sa ration, un peu nauséeux depuis le matin. Nagi l'avait fait travailler dur toute la journée et sa fatigue le rattrapait. Nul doute qu'il irait s'effondrer dans le canapé une fois que le repas serait terminé. Farfarello avait déjà plus ou moins quitté la table et piétinait dans le séjour sans but. Schuldig s'était accoudé à un rebord de fenêtre pour fumer sa traditionnelle cigarette, regardant l'horizon s'assombrir peu à peu. Yohji s'installa près de lui et ils partagèrent un petit rire à propos d'une chose que Schu venait de dire. Nagi sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il avait toujours pensé que Brad et Schu étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. L'arrivée de Yohji avait un peu chamboulé tout ça… Mais malgré quelques petits accrochages et le fait que ce soit pour le moins inhabituel, ça avait l'air de bien se passer. Schuldig était toujours collé à lui et quant à Brad… C'était bon de le voir avec une autre expression que de l'inquiétude ou de la culpabilité sur le visage. Nagi s'arracha à ses pensées pour voir Farfarello sortir de la pièce sans mot dire, avec sa discrétion habituelle. Ken lui emboîta le pas en silence au bout de quelques minutes. Ils allaient sans doute faire quelques pas dans le jardin voire même improviser quelques passes avec le ballon que Ken avait toujours à portée de main. Soupirant, Nagi reporta son attention sur Omi qui dessinait des formes bizarres dans son assiette avec son couteau. Se sentant observé, le petit blond leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard bleu dans lequel il lui sembla déceler une pointe de reproche.

– Quoi ?

Nagi soupira.

– T'aime pas ? T'as rien mangé, observa-t-il en jouant les ingénus.

– Bof, ça me tente pas trop…

– Ca te dit pas une glace au citron ?

Un sourire doux ourla les lèvres du blond. Au moins, Nagi n'essayait pas de l'enfoncer, c'était bon à savoir.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Ken avait suivi Farfarello jusqu'au sous-sol, contrairement à ce que croyaient les autres… Farfie était entré dans sa cellule et s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

– Farfie…

– Remonte, Ken.

Ca ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande, mais la voix de Jei était basse et fatiguée.

– Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours, fit le brun en approchant un peu mais en gardant ses distances tout de même.

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ou celle de Farfarello. Cette pièce était son domaine exclusif et personne à part les membres de Schwarz n'y pénétraient jamais. Farfarello noua ses mains derrière son cou et se redressa, soufflant en renversant sa tête en arrière dans l'espoir de soulager la tension qui irradiait ses épaules. Il était terriblement crispé, Ken le voyait d'ici.

– J'ai besoin…

– D'être seul, devina Ken.

Il hésita un instant puis s'approcha de l'autre garçon, se tenant debout devant lui.

– Tu as des couteaux ici, hm ?

Farfarello soutint son regard mais ne répondit pas.

– Je vois…

Jei tendit la main pour attraper la sienne.

– Tu dois comprendre… Commença-t-il lentement.

– Je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal.

Jei laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres.

– Va te coucher.

– Je veux qu'on en parle.

– Il n'y a rien à dire.

– S'il te plait.

– Demain.

« Si ça va mieux. »

Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus ce soir (et il avait déjà obtenu beaucoup), Ken comprit qu'il était temps de le laisser seul. Si Jei choisissait de s'isoler, il n'avait normalement pas le droit de l'en empêcher. C'était un accord tacite entre eux. Laisser faire. Ne pas demander. Evaluer les dégâts. Réparer.

Sauf que Ken en avait marre de le voir ré-émerger du sous-sol avec des estafilades de vingt centimètres de long sur les bras et du sang plein les vêtements. C'était arrivé quelques fois déjà auparavant, et chaque fois, il était resté plusieurs jours en bas, ne tolérant que Brad et Schuldig dans son périmètre immédiat. Il y avait des règles dans ces cas là. Les autres n'étaient pas censés intervenir, mais certains n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête…

– Okay… A demain, alors ?

– Hm. Night, Ken.

– Essaye de dormir, okay ? Demanda Ken en quittant sa pièce sécurisée avec un dernier regard.

Farfarello compta ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remonté au rez-de-chaussée et soupira en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Ca allait être une longue nuit.

######

La maison était plutôt calme en cet après-midi pluvieux mais pendant qu'Aya et Omi étaient cloîtrés dans leurs chambres et Farfarello dans son sous-sol, les autres se préparaient pour une petite sortie à l'extérieur. Enfin, ils aidaient Crawford et Nagi à se préparer. Les deux Schwarz devaient partir en ville pour ravitailler un peu la maison, plus ou moins déguisés pour l'occasion. C'était la règle : ils évitaient les sorties au maximum mais parfois, il fallait quand même mettre le nez dehors. Et la règle d'or pour passer inaperçu selon Schuldig : être le plus voyant possible tout en se fondant dans la masse. Sauf que l'application de ce crédo n'était pas des plus faciles…

– C'est la honte, avait gémit Nagi, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se grimer pour une sortie.

– Et je doute franchement que ça nous aide à être discrets ! Rajouta-t-il en grognant.

– Tu m'as regardé ? Fit Brad en réajustant rapidement ses habits.

Ken et Schuldig avaient pouffé de rire. Il leur était rarement donné de voir Brad Crawford dans une telle mise. Oh, et ils avaient bien sûr pris plein de photos pour un futur chantage, juste au cas où... Jean baggy hyper lâche, plusieurs couches de tee-shirt avec un sweat à capuche trop large jeté sur les épaules, lentilles de couleur bleue et cheveux noirs en bataille sous la casquette.

– Ouais mais toi, même un sac poubelle ça t'irait, rétorqua l'adolescent en provoquant un fou-rire chez Yohji pendant que Schu se contentait de fignoler quelques détails en muselant son hilarité tant bien que mal.

– Pis au moins, t'as juste l'air d'un adolescent attardé, moi je ressemble à… J'sais même pas !

– Il a pas tout à fait tort, tu fais jeunot, observa Yohji en lui tendant les clefs de la petite voiture rouge qui les attendaient dehors et de l'argent.

– Oh, pitié, gémit Brad en empochant le trousseau de clefs.

– Je ressemble à une fille ! Se désespéra Nagi, en se réjouissant qu'au moins, Omi ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

Ken l'aida à enfiler quelques breloques autour de ses poignets pour compléter le déguisement, relativement convaincant. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner d'âge certain et ses vêtements accentuaient l'ambigüité quant à son genre. Ils étaient restés dans les vêtements amples pour Nagi qui traînait derrière son « grand frère » en jean large et tee-shirts superposés hyper bariolés… Avec des lentilles violettes, histoire d'être raccord avec le look technicolor.

– Nan mais vous m'avez regardé, c'est pas un tee-shirt, c'est l'drapeau de la gay pride ! Geignit l'adolescent d'un air pitoyable.

Brad, Ken, Yohji et Schuldig éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Qui aurait pu croire que Nagi soit aussi chouineur dès qu'il s'agissait de parler chiffons ?

– T'as pas du noir, plutôt ?

– Non, pas de noir ! S'exclama Yohji en ravalant une brusque salve de rire qui menaçait de lui échapper.

– Ca te va très bien les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, mon p'tit chat ! Rassura Schuldig.

– Surtout le rose fluo, renchérit Ken.

Les yeux à présent mauves de Nagi passèrent sur les quatre adultes, une lueur de vengeance dansant au fond de ses prunelles. Oh, ils savaient qu'ils le paieraient, mais pour une fois, c'était bon de pouvoir taquiner un peu le garçon d'habitude si taciturne.

– Vous me le paierez.

– Oh, te plains pas, on aurait pu te mettre une minijupe aussi.

Nagi pâlit mortellement.

– Vous auriez pas fait ça ?

Et finalement, après moult tergiversations et autres pinailleries sur leurs tenues, Crawford et Nagi prirent la route après s'être armés de courage et de patience, sachant qu'ils en avaient au moins pour la journée. Les trois autres les avaient regardés partir avec un sourire amusé en spéculant sur les possibilités que l'un ou l'autre se fasse draguer au supermarché entre le rayon légumes frais et hygiène dentaire. Yohji leur fit ensuite part de son intention de monter discuter un peu avec Omi, cloué au lit depuis le matin.

– Tu crois pouvoir en tirer quelque chose ?

– Je ne sais pas. On verra.

– Je passe mon tour, déclara Schuldig. Il a pas besoin de se sentir fliqué.

Ken acquiesça.

– Idem pour moi. Et je suis un peu fatigué…

– C'est vrai que t'as l'air naze. Monte t'allonger un peu, suggéra le télépathe en scrutant son visage d'un peu plus près pour y relever des signes de fatigue.

Ken sembla hésiter, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Yohji et Schu ne lui en laisseraient pas l'occasion, aussi il s'excusa avec un mince sourire pour regagner sa chambre et s'effondrer sur son lit avec des écouteurs diffusant de la musique en sourdine. Schuldig regarda ensuite Yohji charger un plateau de nourriture.

– Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! Lança le grand blond avant d'entamer la montée au deuxième étage.

– De la chance ou un miracle ? Répondit Schuldig avec un petit rire.

Il savait bien que Yohji ne tirerait rien du gamin, mais il voulait quand même essayer. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était perdu, parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne l'était pas encore… Pas tout à fait.

Schu s'installa devant la télévision avec un soupir. Enfin seul ! Il lança un bon vieux film d'action. Le genre qu'il regardait normalement avec Nagi roulé en boule sous une couverture à l'autre bout du canapé. Et invariablement, Nagi se rapprochait pour finir à moitié affalé sur lui, prétextant que ses cuisses faisaient un meilleur oreiller que les coussins du sofa pendant que Brad partageait son attention entre l'action à l'écran et son ordinateur portable. Quant à Farfie… Il aurait sans doute été en train de bidouiller des objets tranchants, jusqu'à ce qu'il se coupe effectivement et que Brad et Nagi ne se mettent à lui hurler dessus.

Ah, ça lui manquait ! Enfin, la vie avec les Weiss n'était pas désagréable…

######

La lame étincelante glissa avec facilité sur la peau pâle de la face interne de son avant-bras, s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre avec une aisance surprenante. Le sang rouge vif jaillit de la plaie, souillant sa peau d'une blancheur d'albâtre dans un contraste si beau qu'il en était douloureux.

Puis il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la peau blanche de ses bras soit devenue rouge de sang, que le liquide écarlate à l'odeur cuivrée se répande peu à peu autour de lui en une sinistre flaque de vie perdue.

Il se sentait si bien, apaisé. Il n'avait plus froid. Il n'avait même plus mal.

Soulagé.

La porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un entra, criant son nom d'un ton paniqué. Il ne vit pas qui c'était. Il venait de basculer, se noyant dans une inconscience liquide et bienfaisante.

Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Ca faisait trop longtemps.

######

De son côté, Yohji débarquait dans la chambre d'Omi avec la ferme intention de lui faire avaler quelque chose. Il s'était armé d'un plateau couvert de nourriture variée, n'oubliant pas les friandises dont les gamins faisaient généralement leur repas préféré.

– Bon mon p'tit loup, faut qu'on parle !

– Yohji-kun ? Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? S'exclama le blondinet d'un air effaré.

– Ben je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim, fit-il sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

– Hm…

– Allez, Omi. S'il te plait.

– J'ai pas envie.

Yohji posa le plateau accusateur sur le bureau du garçon et se tourna vers lui avec un air sérieux.

– Tu veux pas m'expliquer ? Me parler ?

– Te parler de quoi ? Ca va.

– Plus tu le dis et moins ça va, justement.

– Yohji, je suis fatigué.

– C'est un peu éculé comme excuse, tu trouves pas ?

– J'ai _mal_, Yohji, d'accord ? J'ai mal.

L'aîné poussa un petit soupir et fourragea dans ses cheveux ondulés, les emmêlant un peu plus.

– Je sais bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Omi le dévisagea un moment, laissant ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux s'ancrer dans les siens.

– J'aurai espéré que tu aurais quelque chose à me proposer.

– Nan Omi. J'ai rien. Pas le début d'un indice, d'une solution.

– Je vais mourir.

Yohji souffla doucement.

« Sans doute ».

– Non. Pas encore. T'es pas mort.

– Ca me bouffe Yohtan. Quoique ce soit, ça me bouffe. Et Ken va suivre le même chemin.

– Il tient mieux la forme que toi, souligna le grand blond.

– Il donne bien le change.

Yohji resta une seconde interdit devant sa déclaration. Avait-il bien compris ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu as bien enten…

Omi s'arrêta brusquement dans sa conversation, tournant vivement la tête sur la droite. Yohji suivit son regard, il n'y avait personne, bien sûr. Lorsque le petit blond rencontra de nouveau son regard, il semblait effrayé.

– Aya a des problèmes, dit-il avec une peur certaine dans la voix.

– Quoi ?

– Aya a des problèmes, répéta Omi avec plus d'insistance. La salle de bain, dépêche-toi !

Yohji était déjà debout et courait hors de la chambre en lui criant de ne pas bouger, appelant mentalement Schuldig à l'aide. Si Omi le disait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'Aya ait vraiment des problèmes.

######

Schuldig dévala les escaliers à perdre haleine, se ruant au sous-sol pour trouver Farfarello. Dans sa cellule, le seul lieu qui lui appartenait, auquel il appartenait, cet endroit sombre où il n'y avait personne pour le voir ou le juger pendant qu'il s'infligeait ses éternelles punitions, lacérant sa chair, porté par l'espoir délirant de sentir.

De ressentir.

Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Douleur, plaisir, colère, haine, quelle importance ?

La souffrance qui serrait son cœur, elle, était bien réelle.

Des pas précipités descendaient vers lui, il les ignora. Lorsque la porte blindée de sa cellule s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant avec force contre le mur, il jeta un coup d'œil furieux vers la personne qui avait osé le déranger.

– Farfie arrête !

Schuldig se précipita vers lui, lui arrachant son couteau et le jetant le plus loin possible. Les lèvres de Farfarello se retroussèrent sur ses dents en grondement quasi animal.

– Quoi ? Aboya-t-il, tremblant de rage, si terrifiant dans sa colère que Schuldig fit un petit bond en arrière de peur de se faire frapper.

Il était assez rapide pour lui échapper en cas de crise, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait tenter le diable.

– C'est Aya ! Il se coupe ! Tu dois t'arrêter, il va se tuer ! Cria le roux au bord de l'hystérie.

Farfarello marqua un temps d'arrêt d'une seconde, le temps que son esprit analyse les mots précipités du télépathe paniqué.

– Où est-il ? Tonna l'Irlandais avec une autorité écrasante.

– La salle de bain, au premier !

Schuldig avait à peine finit de prononcer le mot « bain » que Farfarello était déjà en train de gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se ruer au premier étage, là où Aya se vidait de son sang dans les bras de Yohji. Schuldig le talonnait de près mais il fut le plus rapide, entrant dans la pièce où Aya s'était ouvert les poignets à coups de lame de rasoir.

Le jeune homme était là, les yeux révulsés et pâle comme la mort, la respiration saccadée, couvert du sang qu'il avait répandu partout. Yohji l'avait pris dans ses bras, au bord des larmes, confectionnant des pansements de fortune pour stopper l'hémorragie, le sang qui continuait de couler des entailles profondes de ses bras blancs. Ken était là aussi, à genoux, effondré, enserrant les poignets de son ami avec des bandages en cherchant désespérément une trace de son pouls qui faiblissait, appelant Aya... Ran pour qu'il leur donne signe de vie.

Farfarello se rua à leurs côtés, tombant au sol pour juger de l'ampleur des dégâts. Il entendit vaguement quelque chose concernant ses propres blessures mais il les ignora.

C'était grave.

Il avait enfoncé la lame très profondément, trop profondément. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple lacération mais une véritable plaie béante. Il attrapa Aya par les épaules, le secoua un peu en l'appelant d'une voix forte, oubliant que son propre sang coulait le long de ses bras. Ca devrait attendre.

– Ran ! Ran ! Réveille-toi !

Il se tourna vers Schuldig pour lui crier de le ramener. De ramener son esprit. Le télépathe s'exécuta, cherchant l'esprit d'Aya, sa conscience qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans un coma irrésistible. Soudain Aya hoqueta, ses yeux violets roulant dans leurs orbites. Farfarello le serra contre lui en l'appelant : il avait froid. Ken et Yohji avaient réussi à nouer des bandages et créer des points de compression suffisants sur les mutilations pour arrêter le sang.

– Ran tu m'entends ?

– … Ha…

Le rouquin émergea avec souffrance et difficultés de son sommeil, menaçant d'y replonger à tout moment, incapable de résister à l'épuisement qui l'emportait. Schuldig s'était laissé aller au sol derrière lui, ses mains sur le front de Aya pour le maintenir en éveil aussi longtemps que cela lui était possible. Les yeux mauves étaient vitreux mais remplis de larmes. Ses lèvres remuèrent en silence et Farfarello se pencha sur lui pour comprendre.

– Il a mal, transmis Schuldig en grinçant des dents, ses yeux fermés, le visage tendu par l'effort.

– On ne peut rien lui donner, dans son état, ça le tuerait, dit Yohji en déposant une couverture sur le corps de Aya qui perdait peu à peu sa chaleur.

Il en glissa deux autres, plus épaisses, sous son corps inanimé avec l'aide de Ken pour l'installer au mieux et stabiliser sa température.

– Par pitié allez chercher Crawford, je n'en peux plus ! S'exclama brusquement Schuldig au bord de l'épuisement.

Schuldig luttait pour maintenir en éveil l'esprit d'Aya alors que son corps ne demandait que le sommeil, et la souffrance qu'il percevait par le biais de son empathie personnelle était presque insupportable. Les pensées tourmentées de Yohji et Ken ajoutées au cocktail n'aidaient pas. Les deux Weiss échangèrent un regard effrayé. Si Schuldig ne parvenait pas à le maintenir éveillé, ils le perdraient peut-être à jamais.

– On sort, trancha Ken pendant qu'il s'assurait une dernière fois avec Yohji de la tenue des bandages qu'ils avaient mis en place avant de quitter la pièce ensemble.

Une fois hors de la salle de bain, le brun sortit son téléphone portable, composant rapidement un numéro : Yohji reconnu celui de Crawford. Ils avaient tous changé de téléphones mobiles afin de semer Kritiker et ne laissaient traîner leurs numéros nulle part : l'apprentissage par cœur avait donc été de mise. Le leader des Schwarz décrocha à la première sonnerie :

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Aya est en train de mourir ! S'écria le garçon dans le combiné, rattrapé par sa panique.

– Je serai là dans cinq minutes. Qui est avec lui ?

– Farf, et Schuldig s'épuise.

– J'arrive.

La communication fut coupée. Crawford était très calme, comme toujours, faisant preuve d'une impressionnante maîtrise de lui-même alors que la situation était presque désespérée. Sans doute avait-il déjà une idée de la scène tragique qui avait pris place à la maison pendant son absence pour être si tôt sur le chemin du retour. Yohji enroula un bras autour des épaules tendues de Ken. Lui-même tremblait légèrement. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la salle de bain, restant à portée de voix mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas trop perturber la télépathie de Schuldig.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait, des bruits de course résonnaient dans les escaliers qui montaient au premier et Crawford fit enfin son apparition, Nagi sur ses talons.

– Où sont-ils ? S'exclama-t-il.

Yohji désigna la salle d'eau du fond du couloir, celle généralement utilisée par Aya, Ken et Farfarello à l'occasion. Crawford ouvrit la porte à la volée, embrassant la scène inquiétante du regard. Aya était à peine conscient, pris de spasmes nerveux et des bandes blanches teintées de sang comprimaient ses avant-bras.

Schuldig était assis sur ses talons derrière le jeune homme. Il avait pris sa tête sur ses genoux et ses mains étaient posées de part et d'autre de son visage jouant le double rôle d'immobiliser sa tête et de garder un contact physique direct avec lui pour maintenir sa conscience à la surface.

Farfarello était là aussi, à genoux près d'Aya, tentant de soigner les blessures avec ce qu'il avait à sa disposition, de gagner du temps en attendant que Crawford fasse son entrée. Aya avait été installé sur une couverture pour ne pas reposer sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain et une autre recouvrait son corps pour lui permettre de conserver un maximum de chaleur corporelle. Les garçons avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient mais ce qu'il fallait.

– Brad…

La voix faible de Schuldig lui fit lever les yeux. Le télépathe était en train de sombrer dans l'épuisement.

– Ca va aller Schuldig. Concentre-toi, force-le à rester éveillé.

– Je n'y arriverai plus longtemps, gémit le rouquin.

– Essaye s'il te plait.

Brad ne disait presque jamais « s'il te plait ». Il y avait péril en la demeure. Schuldig mobilisa toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour maintenir Aya hors du sommeil, sachant qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

– Il a perdu beaucoup ?

La question s'adressait à Farfarello.

– Plus d'un litre, évalua Farfarello d'un œil aguerri.

Crawford avait eu la même impression. Ca faisait beaucoup[S2] , même pour un jeune homme de vingt ans en bonne santé. Et le fait que Aya n'ait jamais été très épais n'aidait pas ses pronostics mais il savait son cadet résistant et suffisamment accroché à la vie pour lutter contre les faiblesses de son corps.

Crawford inspira profondément et ordonna aux garçons qui étaient restés dehors de lui apporter la trousse de soins qu'ils conservaient pour les missions. Yohji partit en courant pour récupérer ce qu'on lui avait demandé pendant que Ken et Nagi étaient envoyés dans l'autre salle de bain pour faire une razzia sur tous les produits de soins qu'ils pouvaient trouver : pansements, bandages, gaze, désinfectant…

Lorsque Crawford eut réuni tout ce dont il avait besoin, il décida de se débarrasser des garçons pour ne pas qu'ils louvoient derrière la porte le temps qu'il dispense des soins plus poussés à Aya.

Derrière lui, un gémissement s'éleva. Schuldig venait de perdre la partie, incapable de poursuivre ses efforts plus longtemps. Crawford enjamba Aya et souleva le télépathe par le bras, suscitant un cri de protestation douloureuse. Inutile de s'encombrer d'une personne superflue pour l'heure et qui leur demanderait bientôt une attention médicale s'il le forçait à dépasser ses limites.

Schuldig atterrit finalement dans les bras de la personne la plus proche de la porte. Yohji soutint avec effort le télépathe qui peinait à tenir debout : il n'arrivait même plus à se déplacer seul tant son effort psychique l'avait vidé de ses forces. Ken se plaça de l'autre côté du roux pour aider Yohji à le soutenir, glissant son épaule sous le bras de Schuldig avant qu'il ne s'effondre tout à fait.

– Allez le coucher, il faut qu'il récupère. Omi a peut-être besoin de quelque chose, allez-y.

Nagi acquiesça, sachant qu'il serait de son devoir d'aller rassurer le cadet des Weiss quand Yohji et Ken passerait les prochaines heures à aller et venir entre la salle de bain où Aya se vidait de son sang et la chambre de Schuldig pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombait pas malade après être arrivé à un tel stade d'épuisement.

– Mais…

– Ca va aller, affirma Crawford avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

– Il dit vrai, marmonna Schuldig, appuyé contre les deux seuls Weiss encore debout dans la maison.

– Bon… Allez Kenken, on l'emmène dans sa chambre.

Nagi prit le chemin du deuxième étage, l'air préoccupé. Omi devait être mort d'inquiétude là-haut, cloîtré dans sa chambre du second. Sans doute était-il déjà au courant. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était le cadet des Weiss qui avait averti Yohji du drame qui se jouait un étage plus bas. Le trio fit son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Crawford où ils couchèrent le télépathe qui sombra rapidement dans un sommeil où tous ses rêves furent teintés de rouge et de blanc.

– Il est brûlant, informa Ken en passant sa main sur le front pâle du télépathe qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'inconscience.

– Il risque de faire une grosse poussée de fièvre, grogna Yohji en tirant les rideaux pour plonger la pièce impeccable dans la pénombre. On gardera un œil sur lui, au cas où.

– D'accord.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra. Il est costaud notre Aya-kun, tenta de rassurer Yohji, essayant avant tout de se convaincre lui-même.

– Crawford avait raison quand il disait qu'on n'y survivrait peut-être pas…

Yohji jeta au brun un regard éloquent. Lui non plus n'était pas sûr des chances de survie de Aya, mais Crawford avait dit qu'il ne mourrait pas et Schuldig avait confirmé, signe que Brad ne leur avait pas menti.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Nagi avait disparu à l'étage, sans doute pour rapporter des nouvelles à Omi et lui tenir compagnie pour le moment.

Ken et Yohji s'installèrent sur le sol et patientèrent en silence pendant ce qui leur semblait être une éternité.

Parfois des gémissements leur provenaient de la salle de bain où Crawford et Farfarello s'étaient enfermés avec Aya. Puis ils entendaient vaguement la voix de basse de Brad, donnant probablement des directives à son coéquipier.

Ils allaient de temps à autres vérifier que Schuldig et Omi allaient bien.

Et ils attendaient[S3] .

######

Aya s'éveilla avec difficulté. Son corps lui faisait mal, ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux douloureux. Il inspira lentement, tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Des choses lui échappaient. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un cauchemar atroce où il était couvert de sang. Il prit conscience qu'une main douce était posée sur son front, lui apportant un peu de fraîcheur. Qui était-ce ? Aya ? Impossible. Ken ou Yohji, alors ?

– Comment tu te sens ?

La voix basse lui fit tourner la tête sur la gauche. Crawford était là, assis à son chevet, comme un garde-malade. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais avait la gorge affreusement sèche. L'Américain devina ses besoins et l'aida à se redresser avec précaution dans son lit pour ensuite porter un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Il avala quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche puis par réflexe, il allait prendre le verre mais la main de Brad immobilisa ses poignets.

– Non.

Ce simple mot provoqua chez lui une peur presque irraisonnée mais il tenta de garder son calme. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'effrayer ? Pourquoi le ton de Crawford suscitait chez lui une telle panique ? Son cœur battait sourdement contre ses côtes. S'il ne se calmait pas, il n'allait pas tarder à suffoquer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura-t-il, enroué, pressentant quelque chose de grave.

– Tu ne te souviens pas ?

– De quoi ? De quoi je devrais me souvenir ? Dis-moi !

– Reste calme, Aya. Tu ne dois pas t'affoler. Ca fait trois jours que tu dors. Tu as canalisé les émotions de Farfarello pendant qu'il se coupait.

Aya baissa lentement les yeux sur ses mains, effrayé de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Ses poignets et ses avant-bras étaient couverts de bandages et de pansements. Ici et là, il pouvait voir des points de suture. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne se souvenait pas, sa mémoire était vide. Paniqué, il releva les yeux sur Crawford qui conservait un calme olympien.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes intervenus à temps.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Crawford, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sa voix lui parut glisser un peu trop vers les aigus, signe qu'il était proche de la panique.

– Tu t'es coupé. Très profondément.

– Je me suis ouvert les veines ? Balbutia-t-il, incrédule.

– Pas exactement. Tu as reproduit les mêmes gestes que Farfarello.

– Et lui ? Il n'a rien ?

– Non. Farfarello a une résistance physique qui va au-delà des capacités humaines normales. Il pourrait perdre plus de deux litres de sang et survivre même sans attention médicale immédiate. Ce n'est pas ton cas.

Aya se laissa retomber contre son oreiller en soufflant, portant ses mains à son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal mais il sentait que sa peau le tirait à cause des agrafes. C'était du délire. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il se souvenait juste de tout ce liquide rouge… Du sang ? Fermant les yeux, il mobilisa tous ses souvenirs. Cherchant désespérément à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il se heurta juste à un vague brouillard, quelques impressions bizarres mais c'était tout. Comme des photographies brouillées.

– Ne te force pas, Aya.

Aya soupira bruyamment, passant encore ses mains bandées sur son visage comme pour essayer de chasser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

– C'était grave ?

– Tu as perdu approximativement un litre de sang, peut-être plus. Tu vas mettre un certain temps à te remettre, mais ça ira.

– Transfusion ?

– Non. J'ai eu la confirmation[S4] que tu survivrais sans assistance hospitalière, aussi nous ne t'avons pas emmené à l'hôpital.

– Vous m'auriez emmené ?

– Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Un court silence puis :

– Qui était là ?

– Omi a su avant les autres. Yohji et Ken t'ont sauvé la vie. Nous avons fait le reste avec Farfarello et Schuldig.

Aya mit un moment à digérer l'information, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur son plafond blanc.

– Au final, seuls Omi et Nagi ont échappé au spectacle…

Crawford acquiesça en silence, se contentant d'attendre sa réaction. Car il pressentait bien qu'Aya allait très mal prendre ce qui s'était passé. Les cauchemars et les pensées des autres étaient une chose. Capter les émotions de Schuldig l'avait déjà mis dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de Ken. Mais cette fois, les effets de son empathie avaient eu de graves conséquences, mettant sa vie en danger.

– N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour limiter les dégâts ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

– Il faut t'entraîner encore plus à protéger ton esprit. C'est long et douloureux. Nous pouvons t'apprendre, même si Schuldig est le mieux placé. Tous les Schwarz ont un bouclier mental.

– Il n'est pas inné ?

– Non. Nous avons développé ces barrières lors de notre passage à Rosenkreuz. Farfarello et moi-même disposons des plus puissants. Mais son cas est un peu particulier, il est incapable d'abaisser et de lever cette protection à sa guise.

– C'est pour ça que je ne l'entends pas normalement ?

Brad parut embarrassé.

– Oui. Seulement il semble que le bouclier ne tombe que lorsqu'il se mutile. Je n'ai pas d'explications à ça. Et le pire, j'avais exclu cette possibilité. Je suis navré.

Aya tourna un regard surpris vers le leader des Schwarz. Il semblait vraiment sincère.

– Tu n'es pas responsable.

– J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco, malheureusement.

« Encore » semblait dire sa voix grave.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis vivant.

Crawford se permit un petit sourire.

– Oh, mais je ne te savais pas si optimiste. Le fait d'avoir échappé de peu à la mort, sans doute.

– Sans doute…

– Bien. Les autres trépignent d'impatience dans le couloir. Si tu te sens le courage de les recevoir…

– Oui. Merci Crawford.

Crawford acquiesça en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez du bout des doigts et se leva avec son élégance habituelle pour aller ouvrir la porte. Yohji et Ken entrèrent, prenant sa place au chevet du rouquin pendant que lui-même allait rejoindre Schuldig qui s'était difficilement remis du dernier accident en date. Yohji s'installa sur le bord du lit tandis que Ken prenait place sur la chaise. Ils avaient l'air complètement épuisés, mais soulagés. Etonnant, il n'aurait pas crû pouvoir provoquer ce genre de sentiments.

– Alors Aya-kun, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour parmi les vivants ?

– Ca fait du bien, répondit l'intéressé.

– Oui, j'imagine. Crawford a dit que tu t'en tirerais sans séquelles à part quelques cicatrices.

– Hm. Merci, dit Aya en levant le regard sur ses deux amis.

Yohji passa une main dans ses cheveux rouge sang.

– Tout va bien maintenant. Tu es là.

Ken de son côté gardait le silence, se contentant d'un sourire. Yohji lui dédia un autre sourire avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce :

– Je vais te laisser te reposer, je dois voir Omi.

Aya hocha la tête, et Yohji effleura sa main bandée du bout des doigts en signe de réconfort : une caresse légère qui se voulait pleine de rassurance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre, le laissant en tête à tête avec Ken qui évitait malgré tout son regard. Le brun prit son courage à deux mains après un long moment de silence. Quant à Aya, il gardait les lèvres scellées, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait s'entendre répondre.

– Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais.

– Je suis désolé. Je…

Sa voix pourtant si profonde sembla se briser :

– Je me souviens pas !

Devant l'air accablé de son ami, Ken se pencha sur lui, passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait. Bon si, il l'aurait fait. Il essayait toujours de garder ses distances avec Aya, mais ils étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre pour y parvenir réellement sans anicroches.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

– On sait tous les deux que si… Il y a eu Nagi et Yohji, murmura Aya. Puis Schuldig, et maintenant Farfarello… La prochaine fois, ce sera qui ?

– Je ne sais pas Aya. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais si notre simple présence te mets en danger que pouvons-nous faire ?

Le regard mauve de l'assassin se perdit dans le vague, incertain. Il ne savait pas non plus quelle solution serait à adopter pour qu'il puisse se protéger, et éviter d'avoir encore un accident… D'être encore un fardeau pour ses compagnons.

Sans doute serait-il mieux seul. Il s'était souvent dit que s'éloigner de Ken lui aurait permis de remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, de faire le point sur ses pensées déjà bien troublées. Mais deux choses s'étaient ajoutées au problème, corsant l'équation. La première était l'apparition, évidente, de cette empathie très puissante et ô combien envahissante et douloureuse pour lui. La seconde, moins évidente, portait le nom de Jei et venait semer la zizanie dans ses sentiments déjà bien chaotiques.

Lui qui pensait que sa vie serait simplifiée une fois sa sœur cadette éveillée et en sécurité, il était servi. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait subsisté que Weiss. Dommage que les Schwarz soient venus tout chambouler… Il soupira finalement et rencontra le regard brun de son ami. Il se sentait mal.

– Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

– Dis-moi.

– Tu peux m'emmener à la salle de bain, s'il te plait ? Je voudrais prendre une douche.

– Tu ne devrais pas…

– S'il te plait, le coupa Aya.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se lever, mais il avait besoin d'une douche pour se sentir à peu près humain. Et puis après trois jours de coma, il devait avoir suffisamment récupéré pour tenir debout dix minutes le temps de prendre une douche. Ken pouvait comprendre, il le savait. Le brun capitula avec un soupir, se redressant un peu. La lumière éclaira directement ses traits et pour la première fois, Aya remarqua ses yeux cernés et son teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

– Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

– Ca va, je… J'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

Aya ressentit un brusque accès de culpabilité, sûr que si Ken avait l'air aussi fatigué, c'était à cause de lui. Le jeune homme l'avait sans doute veillé pendant tout ce temps, et Crawford avait parlé de trois jours.

– Je suis désolé Ken, je…

– T'excuse pas, c'est pas ta faute.

– Ecoute laisse… Va te reposer, je vais me débrouiller, bafouilla Aya, gêné de lui imposer encore une telle contrainte.

Ken lui jeta un regard sincèrement étonné puis éclata de rire, accentuant l'embarras du rouquin dont les joues s'enflammèrent brusquement.

– Tu rigoles là j'espère ?

Aya allait ouvrir la bouche mais Ken le devança en riant :

– Je n'me suis pas épuisé à rester près de toi pendant trois jours pour que tu fasses un malaise à ton réveil ! Allez viens, ça me dérange pas, assura-t-il finalement avec un sourire en notant la réticence de Aya à s'appuyer sur lui.

L'empathe accepta finalement de s'appuyer sur son épaule le temps du trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ken l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire le temps qu'il aille lui chercher des vêtements propres. Il réussi finalement à dénicher un autre pantalon de pyjama noir (Ken leva les yeux au ciel en trouvant le vêtement : n'avait-il donc que du noir dans sa garde-robe ?), un tee-shirt et des sous-vêtements de la même couleur avant de retourner auprès de son ami dans la salle de bain.

– Tiens tes fringues… Faudrait penser à autre chose que du noir, non ?

Aya eut un petit sourire. Ken lui avait souvent reproché sa fixette au niveau des couleurs, que ce soit son éternel chandail orange ou ses autres vêtements noirs.

– Mais bon, c'est vrai que ça te va bien…

Aya s'empourpra de nouveau en entendant le compliment inattendu. Notant le rougissement, Ken sourit franchement face à la timidité quasi maladive de son leader. Il le savait très facilement embarrassé et pour une fois, en profitait pour le taquiner gentiment. En réalité, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de l'avoir près de lui : il n'y avait pas de mots suffisants pour décrire son soulagement. Yohji avait eu très peur lui aussi. Omi avait sangloté pendant trois jours, leur répétant qu'il voyait des choses affreuses, leur faisant craindre le pire. Ils avaient failli le perdre.

– Je te laisse… Si ça ne va pas, je serai dans le couloir, dit le brun en le laissant seul dans la salle de bain.

– D'accord… Merci Ken.

– Je t'en prie.

Ken patientait derrière la porte dans le couloir de la salle de bain, tendant l'oreille au cas où Aya se serait sentit mal. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Aya, l'air toujours aussi fatigué quoiqu'un peu plus frais. Et malgré sa faiblesse, il avait l'air d'aller curieusement bien. Il vacillait un peu sur ses jambes. L'immobilisme des derniers jours l'avait engourdi et il se sentait un peu étourdi, comme s'il avait bu mais il n'avait pas mal. Il mit ça sur le compte des médicaments pour la douleur qui devaient saturer le peu de sang qu'il lui restait.

– Ca va ?

Le rouquin acquiesça, acceptant de s'appuyer sur son bras pour faire le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa chambre. Ken avait ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce en son absence et il s'y dirigea automatiquement pour inspirer l'air frais de l'extérieur avec délices.

– Tu devrais te recoucher, conseilla Ken derrière lui, toujours à proximité pour pouvoir le rattraper en cas de vertige.

– Ca va…

– Aya, tu es anémié, tu n'as rien mangé depuis soixante-douze heures et tu es en état de choc. Tu dois te coucher, dit le brun un peu plus fermement.

Aya haussa un sourcil un peu étonné : c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Ken user d'arguments aussi… Scientifiques.

– Tu tiens vraiment à faire un malaise ? Poursuivit Ken en croisant les bras, d'un air clairement buté.

Aya poussa un soupir fatigué, décidant pour une fois de ne pas faire de difficultés. Ken avait raison même s'il aurait bien résisté un peu pour le principe, s'il n'avait pas été en si mauvaise forme, ceci est.

– Merci.

– Mais de rien. Couche-toi maintenant.

Aya leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui maman.

– J'ai trop de testostérone dans le sang pour être maman, désolé. Et j'suis trop jeune aussi. Allez, au lit ! Fit Ken en le poussant gentiment à se recoucher.

Il rabattit draps et couvertures sur le corps d'Aya qui se redressa pour s'asseoir, peu enclin à se rendormir tout de suite.

– Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Tu as faim, peut-être ?

– J'aimerai bien un livre.

– Celui sur le bureau ?

Aya hocha la tête et tendit la main pour prendre le volume que Ken lui tendait.

– Substance Mort[S5] ? C'est quoi ?

– Oh, ça parle plus ou moins de drogue. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies, c'est spécial.

– Pas mon truc et puis tu sais, moi la lecture… J'ai emprunté quelques livres à Nagi. C'est pas très intellectuel, mais c'est sympa.

– Raconte-moi, demanda Aya.

– Ca t'intéresse ? S'étonna sincèrement Ken.

– Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'un ex-footballeur professionnel peut lire.

– T'as oublié reconverti en tueur à gages, ironisa le footeux.

– Je plaisantais. Tu me dis ?

Oh, mais il était d'humeur bavarde en plus ! Ken mit ça sur le compte des médicaments qui devaient vraiment lui tourner la tête, vu qu'Aya affichait même un petit sourire un brin rêveur.

– Il a beaucoup de romans. En ce moment, je lis Lestat le Vampire. Il a aussi essayé de me refourguer une autre histoire à la Roméo et Juliette mais j'accroche pas.

– J'ai quelques romans d'aventure, si ça t'intéresse. Et Yohji adore les enquêtes policières… Et Sade, avoua Aya l'air un peu gêné.

– Quoi t'es au courant ?

– Oui, il a essayé de m'en refiler un quand je suis arrivé au Koneko. J'ai pas réussi à le finir, un peu trop trash pour moi[S6] , avoua Aya.

– Ah ah, toi aussi ? Yohtan est incorrigible ! Moi j'aime bien Stephen King, mais bon, Simetierre m'a un peu perturbé alors… Et puis vu ce qu'il nous arrive, je suppose que je devrais éviter les histoires d'épouvante.

– Disons que c'est bien dans le ton. Mais t'avais pas des mangas ?

– La plupart étaient à Omi. Donc c'est pareil j'emprunte pas mal aux gamins. J'aime bien Naruto.

– C'est pas une histoire de ninjas, ça ?

– Si. Ca se lit bien, mais tu parles d'un shônen, ça finit toujours par chouiner[S7] .

– Ah ? Moi j'aime bien Saiyuki, dit Aya d'un air songeur tout à fait inhabituel. Je crois qu'Omi avait la série…

– Eh ? Tu connais ça, toi ?

– J'devrais pas ?

Ken s'étonna un peu de son ton surpris. Maw ! Il devrait vraiment être sous cachetons plus souvent le Aya-kun. Ca lui déliait la langue et il était même sympa.

– Bah c'est étonnant. Mais t'as un p'tit air de Sanzo… Le flingue en moins ! S'amusa Ken en esquivant une tape gentillette.

– J'devrais vraiment investir dans un éventail pour Yohji et Schu.

– Le lancer de katana marche bien aussi…

Ils partagèrent un petit rire complice et la conversation se poursuivit sur le même ton un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Aya ne commence à montrer des signes de fatigue. Ken prit finalement congé de lui une heure plus tard pour le laisser se reposer après lui avoir fait la promesse de revenir en soirée lui tenir compagnie s'il acceptait de manger un peu en échange. Aya avait accepté de bonne grâce, pas affamé pour deux sous malgré sa diète forcée. Schuldig choisit bizarrement ce moment précis pour les interrompre avec un plateau surchargé de nourriture dans les mains et Ken en profita pour s'éclipser devant le regard furieux que lui jeta Aya pour l'abandonner si lâchement entre les mains de sa nouvelle infirmière.

– Allez Aya-kun, fait « aaaah » ! Minauda le télépathe en lui tendant une cuillère de potage aux légumes non identifiés.

– Ken sale lâcheur !

– Bon app' Ayan ! S'esclaffa le brun avec un petit signe de la main avant de filer en riant.

######

Le soir venu, Ken frappa doucement à la porte d'Aya. Il se pouvait fort que son ami soit endormi, récupérant du choc de ces derniers jours mais il n'en était rien. Il trouva Aya un livre maladroitement tenu en équilibre sur les genoux par ses mains abîmées. Le roux leva les yeux sur lui et son visage se détendit visiblement. Sans doute était-il contrarié et fatigué. Et souffrant, nota mentalement le brun.

– Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant au bord du lit, à ses côtés.

Il remarqua le visage livide et les yeux bordés de rouge d'Aya. Il avait l'air épuisé.

– Je me sens mal… Avoua le rouquin avec un soupir.

– Allonge-toi, tu as de la fièvre, répondit Ken en passant une main sur son front chaud.

Puis il lui ôta délicatement le livre des mains et le poussa à s'étendre plus confortablement. Aya frissonna brusquement, basculant sur le côté pour plonger son regard dans celui de Ken. Le brun passa une main sur sa joue et Aya soupira. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il tremblait et il avait mal. Ca n'allait pas.

– Ca va aller.

– Je ne sais pas.

Ken lui dédia un léger sourire :

– Ca va aller. Tu devrais te reposer.

Un petit moment de silence s'étendit entre eux, dans la chambre seulement illuminée d'une petite lampe de chevet. Ken caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts et lui profitant de ce geste affectueux. C'était simple…

– Reste, s'il te plait, murmura Aya si bas que Ken saisit de justesse la demande du jeune homme.

Ken lui apparut soudainement anxieux. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors ses signes de nervosité pourtant évidents. Le regard sombre du brun fixa un moment un point invisible sur le mur, perdu dans ses pensées. Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Aya ne risquait-il pas de faire une rechute et de canaliser à nouveau des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes ? Il ne voulait pas être la cause de son malaise, et vu le dernier incident en date, il ne faisait aucun doute que son esprit était fragilisé et ne le supporterait pas.

– Est-ce que c'est raisonnable ? Marmonna le brun, inquiet.

– T'inquiète pas.

– Tu as remarqué ? Demanda soudain Ken en cherchant son regard.

– Hm ?

– Les accidents n'arrivent que lorsque tu es seul.

– Quoi ? Fit Aya, stupéfait.

– Ca arrive toujours quand tu es seul, répéta Ken. La première fois, les pensées… Tu étais seul. Pour Nagi, c'était la nuit.

Aya le fixa sans ciller, gardant le silence en le laissant poursuivre son élucubration.

– Pour Schuldig, continua-t-il, embarrassé en se remémorant les évènements, tu étais seul aussi. Et il y a trois jours, on te croyait tous en train de dormir, c'est ce que tu nous avais dit. Mais c'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

Il avait fini sa phrase en faisant un vague geste de la main, comme pour dissiper cette idée bizarre. Le roux le scruta suffisamment longtemps pour que l'autre se mette à s'agiter, gêné par l'intensité de son regard améthyste.

– Aya ?

– C'est… Peut-être ça… Dit-il finalement.

Il avait beau être dubitatif, Ken n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il se souvenait rarement de ce qu'il faisait une fois son esprit submergé par des émotions étrangères. Il avait parfois des flashs fugitifs, réminiscences fugaces qui s'envolaient aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient imposées, ne lui laissant que peu de souvenirs. Mais il était effectivement seul à chacun des incidents empathiques. Pas que cela soit très étonnant, il aimait sa solitude. Enfin, elle était devenue une compagne fidèle pour lui à la mort de ses parents, et intégrer Weiss n'avait pas tout à fait résolu ses soucis en matière de relations sociales.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de rester seul cette nuit, pas après s'être éveillé d'un si long sommeil baigné de rouge. Et il se sentait fiévreux, souffrant. Il savait que la présence de Ken à ses côtés lui ferait du bien.

– …Je pense que je vais rester, vu ton état…

– Tu restes ? Demanda le roux, incrédule.

Il n'y croyait pas. Vu son attitude, son cadet lui avait plutôt semblé réticent. Il pouvait comprendre. Que Ken passe la nuit avec lui n'était pas une bonne idée. Sa raison lui hurlait de ravaler ses paroles, mais il avait trop besoin du réconfort que seul le brun serait en mesure de lui apporter sans condition.

Sans contrepartie.

C'était égoïste et il le savait. Mais Ken ne lui demanderait rien en retour de son soutien. Comme il ne lui avait rien demandé lorsqu'il avait passé la nuit avec lui et Farfarello le jour où sa télékinésie s'était déclarée.

C'était sorte d'accord entre eux. Incapables de s'éviter, ils en étaient venus à essayer de gérer leurs émotions en silence... Jusqu'au prochain dérapage. Pas d'engagement, pas d'attaches pour le lendemain… Pas de conséquences, ou presque. Ils étaient adultes, ils pouvaient bien faire ça.

– Oui, je reste. Je fais juste un crochet par la salle de bain et je reviens, confirma le plus jeune en se levant.

Il réintégra la chambre d'Aya quelques minutes plus tard.

– Ah…

– Quoi ?

– Je reviens, j'ai oublié de prendre un tee-shirt, dit le garçon en faisant demi-tour, se morigénant pour son étourderie.

La voix grave d'Aya le rappela alors qu'il allait tourner les talons.

– Prends un des miens.

Ken dissimula à grand peine son sourire lorsqu'il ouvrit l'armoire de son équipier pour y pêcher un tee-shirt noir (encore !). Aya ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, pas même le temps d'aller chercher un tee-shirt dans sa chambre qui était juste en face. Bien sûr, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais vu les circonstances, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en réjouir. Il se changea rapidement en lui tournant à moitié le dos, puis s'installa à ses côtés, sentant l'embarras le gagner. Sur le coup, ça ne lui avait pas paru insurmontable, mais maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, la situation lui paraissait d'un coup beaucoup plus délicate. Il leva les yeux vers Aya qui lui renvoya un regard troublé. Ses iris mauves étaient embués de larmes : le choc des derniers évènements avait mis son moral au plus bas et la fièvre était sans doute la cause de son malaise.

– Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Ken avec inquiétude en passant une main sur sa joue, son pouce effaçant une des larmes qui commençaient à glisser sur la joue pâle du jeune homme.

– Désolé… Murmura Aya en passant sa main bandée sur son visage pour effacer les traces de ses émotions, tentant désespérément de cacher son trouble.

Ken prit gentiment sa main dans la sienne pour l'arrêter.

– Ne t'excuse pas. C'est pas grave.

– J'ai mal…

– Tu veux un médicament ?

Aya secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il avait mal au crâne et ses yeux le brûlaient. Mais ça irait. Il garda la main de Ken dans la sienne un moment avant de la presser contre sa joue, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur. Le brun le laissa faire, lui caressant les cheveux de sa main libre. Aya ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux caresses de son compagnon, de nouvelles larmes s'échappant en silence sur ses joues pâles.

Ken l'attira à lui et l'enlaça, le laissant enfouir son visage au creux de son cou le temps qu'il épanche ses larmes, poursuivant ses caresses apaisantes dans ses cheveux couleur sang.

– Je suis désolé, murmura la voix étouffée de Aya contre son épaule.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je suis un nid à problèmes.

Ken poussa un soupir. Il savait que le sujet surviendrait un jour ou l'autre, même s'il s'étonnait un peu que ce soit à lui qu'Aya fasse des confidences. Le roux se livrait peu, et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était souvent Yohji qui recueillait ses états d'âme.

– Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne à part à toi-même Aya. C'est ça qui nous inquiète. Pas le reste.

Aya secoua de nouveau la tête, avec difficulté cette fois tant calmer ses émotions lui semblait ardu. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à se contrôler avant. Jamais. Mais tout allait de travers depuis quelques temps.

– Non, non. La dernière fois… C'est tombé sur toi. Je voulais pas…

– Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'en veux pas, rassura Ken.

– Tu étais tellement en colère… Tu sais, je ne voulais pas abuser… De la situation…

– Je sais Aya. Mais c'est du passé, ce n'était pas ta faute.

– Si c'est ma faute, si je savais me contrôler, ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas ! Dit Aya un peu plus fort en se reculant, effaçant les dernières traces de ses larmes d'un revers de la main rapide.

Il fixa un moment le plafond en comptant ses respirations pour essayer se calmer un peu.

– Aya… On ne peut pas tout contrôler… Surtout dans notre situation. Tout est nouveau… On n'y peut rien. Mais c'est vrai que si tu continues, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu m'adores, rétorqua le brun avec un sourire pétillant.

Aya esquissa un frêle sourire pour toute réponse, s'installant aussi confortablement que son corps meurtri le lui permis. Ken l'observa un moment, accoudé sur son oreiller avec un sourire aux lèvres.

– Essaye de dormir. Ca ira mieux demain.

Aya acquiesça.

– Ouais… Bonne nuit Ken.

– Bonne nuit Ran.

– Merci.

– Je t'en prie.

« C'est normal. »

Aya finit par s'endormir, s'effondrant d'épuisement après des heures à lutter contre la fatigue. Ken le regarda dormir un moment dans la lumière douce de la chambre et se coucha en chien de fusil avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser lui aussi emporter par le sommeil.

La nuit fut calme pour les deux garçons, quoique plus courte pour Ken. Alors qu'il était en train de retaper son oreiller dans sa torpeur avant de replonger avec délices dans le sommeil, il perçut un léger mouvement au bord du lit. Ouvrant un œil inquisiteur (car ça ne pouvait pas être un agresseur, il le savait), il localisa un tee-shirt blanc et une main douce se glissa dans ses cheveux, massant doucement sa nuque.

– Jei ?

– Rendors-toi.

La voix tendre de Jei eut un effet immédiat sur lui, l'incitant au sommeil. Il sentait la main tiède de son ami dans ses cheveux et s'endormit à nouveau, profondément apaisé.

* * *

**Notes :** Nyark ! Oui bon. Il était temps que ça bouge un peu, hein ?

Alors, le problème, c'est que jusque là, j'avais _à peu près_ planifié mais après c'est le flou total pendant au moins un chapitre. Jusqu'au rebondissement unique de l'histoire ah ah, mais je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein qui m'ont déjà grillée. Je me grille facilement.

En même temps, j'suis tellement douée pour le suspens, fatalement.

Je sais pas vraiment ce que je vais mettre dans le prochain… Bah, j'ai bien un vieux brouillon qui traîne dans ma boîte à malices…

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Je devrais peut-être dire sociopathe d'ailleurs, non ?

[S2] Bon j'suis pas médecin hein. Mais partons du principe qu'il a environ 5 litres de sang dans le corps, il a donc perdu presque 20 % de sa masse sanguine, ce qui, d'après mes maigres connaissances en la matière, mène très vite à un choc hémorragique sans soins immédiats genre transfusion.

[S3] Maw, je suis presque tentée d'achever le chapitre ici… Mais je sens que ça signerait mon arrêt de mort mdr.

[S4] Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est très commode comme don et ça tombe toujours à pic... Enfin, des fois.

[S5] Substance Mort, de Philip K. Dick. Faudrait que je le relise, tiens.

[S6] Menteur, j'suis sûre que t'as tout lu !

[S7] Quoi ? Moi j'ai dépensé une fortune en kleenex moi avec Naruto. Surtout le volume 4, d'ailleurs !


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Alors une fois n'est pas coutume, on va jeter un coup d'œil en arrière plutôt que d'aller de l'avant… Car Aya n'est pas mort ! Ben non, il me faut une victime pour plus tard tout de même, si je commence à les zigouiller dès maintenant il m'en restera plus beaucoup à la fin. Mais que s'est-il passé au juste pendant ce temps là ? Parce que Aya-kun, un peu stone, il s'en rend pas compte mais il a quand même mis un joli bordel dans la maison…

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 18

L'attente angoissée pesait sur la demeure, désormais silencieuse. Aucun des garçons ne parlait sauf si c'était absolument nécessaire.

La nuit s'était écoulée avec lenteur, tous les habitants piétinant dans la demeure, allant du salon à la cuisine pour engloutir des litres de café et essayer de tenir jusqu'au réveil d'Aya.

Seul Omi s'était écroulé de faiblesse et avait été emmené dans sa chambre pour prendre du repos. Il avait balbutié quelques mots incompréhensibles, les yeux pleins de peur avant que Schuldig ne le plonge dans une inconscience forcée pour qu'il repose son corps affaibli. Yohji était en train de siroter sa dixième tasse de café, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge murale qui décomptait les secondes avec une lenteur agonisante.

Ken poussa un soupir étouffé. C'était à pleurer et pourtant, il crevait d'envie de se mettre à hurler de rire. Encore un signe que la folie s'installait de plus en plus entre les murs. Les lumières étaient tamisées, les rideaux à peine ouverts depuis le matin et le peu de mots prononcés étaient chuchotés.

Pas plus fort qu'un soupir.

Lui avait envie de hurler.

Aya n'était pas mort.

– Il est pas mort, vous savez, déclara-t-il brusquement d'une voix un peu enrouée par le manque d'usage.

Yohji haussa un sourcil tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Même Crawford s'était lassé de râler après les fumeurs. Les volutes bleutées suffocantes tourbillonnaient paresseusement vers le plafond, seul mouvement dans la pièce où tout s'était figé. Nagi était pelotonné dans un coin du canapé, une couverture sur les genoux, essayant courageusement de ne pas s'endormir.

– Pardon ?

– Je dis il est pas mort. On se croirait déjà à une veillée funèbre.

Le reproche était très clair dans sa voix. Yohji et Brad échangèrent un coup d'œil puis l'aîné du groupe prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage. C'était à lui de canaliser et de motiver les troupes, mais ces derniers temps, ça devenait presque impossible vu le poids de la tristesse qui pesait sur le demeure assombrie.

– Il faut que tu comprennes que sa situation est critique.

– T'as dit qu'il survivrait.

– Je sais. C'est ce que je pensais. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont plus… Floues.

– On n'a qu'à l'emmener voir un docteur.

– On ne peut pas.

Ken les fusilla du regard et secoua la tête.

– Oui c'est tellement plus facile comme ça. « On ne peut pas ». C'est la faute de personne.

Brad ne cilla pas. Il savait que quelque part, le garçon n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais il était responsable de tous à présent. Il avait sept vies entre les mains et aussi difficile que puisse être le choix, il ne pouvait risquer leur sécurité à tous pour n'en sauver qu'un.

Même si ça avait été Nagi. Il s'ébroua pour chasser ses pensées lugubres. Il avait d'abord pensé à Schuldig mais s'était retenu… Sans doute parce qu'il se sentait coupable, quelque part que Schu passe toujours en premier, devant tout le monde.

– C'est l'intérêt général qui veut ça, dit-il simplement.

– L'intérêt général c'est que personne ne nous claque entre les pattes !

Sa réplique fut suivie d'un silence atterré. Le jeune homme passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux sombres, les ébouriffant un peu plus et se leva avec un soupir.

– Ken, tu vas où ? L'appela Yohji en se redressant.

Le garçon s'immobilisa brièvement sur le seuil de la porte et haussa les épaules sans se retourner.

– Faire un tour.

Yohji acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Pas trop longtemps.

Il put presque voir les yeux exaspérés que Ken levait vers le ciel au moment où il claquait la porte.

– Oui M'man.

Toujours blotti en silence sur un accoudoir du canapé, Nagi soupira et déplia ses jambes pour le suivre. Il sentait les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser et savait par expérience que ça venait de la tension de la télékinésie. A moins que l'électricité statique ambiante ne provienne directement de Yohji qui venait d'écraser sa cigarette à moitié terminée pour en rallumer une aussitôt. Le cadet de la demeure échangea un bref regard avec Brad, lui faisant signe qu'il sortait lui aussi, son chien sur les talons.

Autant limiter la casse.

Farfarello s'était à nouveau isolé dans sa cellule, sans dire un mot, comme d'habitude. Crawford passa une main sur son visage las. Il était fatigué de vivre comme un rat, d'imposer ça à ses équipiers mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et ses dons capricieux ne lui indiquaient pas une prochaine amélioration. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva les yeux vers Schuldig. Son amant lui dédia un mince sourire, pas optimiste pour deux sous. Il avait émergé très tôt ce matin après quasiment dix heures de sommeil, se tenant immédiatement au chevet d'Aya pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

– Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a rien mangé. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose.

Crawford lui rendit son sourire. S'affamer n'aiderait pas le moral des troupes et l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Ils avaient tous passé une nuit blanche. Les heures étaient longues depuis qu'Aya avait été couché dans son lit, ses bras scrupuleusement enveloppés de bandes serrées pour endiguer les hémorragies.

Il n'allait pas tarder à descendre au sous-sol pour s'assurer que Farfarello allait bien. Puis il remonterait dans les étages supérieurs pour réveiller Omi et jeter un coup d'œil à Aya qui devait toujours dormir profondément.

Son sommeil était pour le moment naturel mais il demanderait sans doute à Schuldig de le maintenir endormi un peu plus longtemps pour permettre à son corps et son esprit de se remettre du choc de l'incident. Il hésitait à le faire car il craignait que son corps n'accumule une trop grande faiblesse due au manque d'alimentation, mais son esprit risquait de ne pas supporter une nouvelle agression, si bénigne soit-elle. Il interrogeait son don pour le moment, sans vraiment de succès.

Il réussit à réunir ses troupes autour d'un léger repas une demi-heure plus tard. Seul Farfarello manquait à l'appel, cloîtré dans sa prison. Irrité par tant d'obscurité, Ken avait ouvert les rideaux d'un geste agacé à son retour, refusant de manger dans le noir et demandant même à Nagi d'allumer quelques lampes pour diffuser une lueur chaude dans la pièce baignée de lumière hivernale. La tablée était principalement silencieuse mais Yohji avait allumé la radio pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère et le petit poste dans un coin de la salle à manger diffusait les dernières chansons à la mode. De l'avis de Schuldig, les mélodies étaient suspicieusement joyeuses, comme un ultime pied de nez à leur vie clandestine mais il se garda bien de partager cette pensée. L'humeur du jour était assez sombre pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche avec des sarcasmes bien ajustés.

Le repas se passa sans anicroche jusqu'à ce que Yohji ne suggère gentiment à Omi de faire un effort pour manger son assiette. Un bourdonnement très audible agita soudainement l'atmosphère et tous se tournèrent vers Ken qui venait à son tour de fixer Nagi. Personne n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste pour apaiser le cadet de la tablée ou lui demander ce qui n'allait pas car Nagi se redressa brusquement, les yeux étincelants.

– C'est bon ! Y en a marre ! S'écria-t-il, jetant un silence mortel sur leur assemblée.

Tous se figèrent, surpris par son éclat de voix peu habituel. Ses yeux bleu foncé étaient fixés sur Omi, brûlants d'une rage tout juste contenue.

– Nagi-kun ?

– Regarde-toi ! Nan mais regarde-toi Omi ! Cria le garçon en attrapant Omi par le bras et en le tirant sans ménagement vers un miroir.

– C'est du délire ! DU DELIRE !

Omi se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr, il en avait conscience. Mais il avait trop mal pour recommencer à alimenter ses propres souffrances. Nagi le serrait tellement fort qu'il était en train de lui broyer le poignet.

– Nagi tu me fais ma…

– Mais merde Omi c'est pas comme ça qu'on va s'en sortir ! Mais regarde-toi bon sang, t'es en train de te laisser mourir et moi-moi j'veux pas !

– Nagi arr…

– Si t'as envie de te foutre en l'air, épargne-nous ce spectacle et prends un flingue ! Assume pour une fois ! Moi je refuse de participer à ça sans rien dire, C'EST MORT !

Nagi lui hurlait dessus à présent, incapable de maîtriser sa colère.

– Nagi !

La voix de Crawford lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et il s'immobilisa brusquement, les joues en feu et à bout de souffle. Omi était toujours près de lui, les yeux fixés sur son visage, incapable de dire quelque chose pour se défendre. Nagi avait raison.

_Nagi avait raison._

Submergé de culpabilité, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le suffoquant.

– Je suis désolé… J'suis désolé ! S'écria Omi en éclatant en sanglots, titubant jusqu'à une chaise pour s'y effondrer en tremblant.

Yohji tendit les mains par réflexe pour l'aider à s'asseoir mais le garçon s'ébroua. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui comme ça. Il ne méritait pas tant d'attention. Le petit brun fixa la scène d'un regard plein de reproches, les poings serrés, et Yohji leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard bleu rempli de colère avant que Nagi ne tourne les talons pour fuir la salle à manger. Ken se leva immédiatement pour le suivre. Il aurait aussi voulu réconforter Omi mais il devait rendre la pareille à Nagi, surtout quand il ressentit la tension de la télékinésie enfler dans la propriété. Chacun son tour.

Effondré, Omi peinait à reprendre son souffle malgré les caresses silencieuses de Yohji dans ses cheveux. Brad s'agenouilla devant lui et prit sa main.

– Ca va aller, je te le jure.

Un éclat de rire désabusé franchit les lèvres de l'adolescent.

– Si seulement ! Aya est en train de mourir, je suis en train de mourir, et c'est sans compter les autres ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille !

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Schuldig s'était rapproché lui aussi, interpellé par les mots du garçon. Le cadet des Weiss secoua la tête et passa une main sur ses joues pour se débarrasser de ses larmes. Quelle faiblesse, une véritable honte. Et il se mit à parler, à raconter ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit et les nuits d'avants. Ouka et Keï, c'était rien à côté de ça.

Il avait vu sa mort. Ca arriverait bientôt.

Il avait vu Aya mourir. Et ça arriverait cette nuit.

Il avait vu Ken mourir, lui aussi. Dans quelques temps, un peu après Aya.

Et Farfarello… Après Ken, sûr qu'il n'en resterait plus grand-chose.

Venaient ensuite les autres. Il les avait tous vus s'éteindre jusqu'au dernier. Maladie, accident, mort en mission, exécution pure et simple ou suicide… Il avait tout vu, jusqu'à la fin.

– C'est impossible, souffla Brad en se redressant d'une voix abasourdie.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un roc dans l'estomac. Il n'avait rien vu de tout ça, jamais de la vie. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait pas vu, comme pour Nagi ?

– Tu n'as rien vu de tout ça ? Demanda le blondinet d'une voix fatiguée.

Il avait perçu son trouble sans même le regarder. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que leurs visages avaient la même expression atterrée. De la peur, de l'inquiétude et aussi un peu de pitié pour lui, il le savait. Il n'était plus à ça près de toute façon, il se faisait pitié lui aussi.

– Non.

Omi haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vague.

– Jusque là, je n'avais jamais vu ce qui se passait plus tard, mais seulement « avant » ou « pendant »…

Ce n'était pas une grande révélation pour lui et fondamentalement, ça ne le choquait pas plus que ça car ça lui semblait être une suite logique. C'était presque dans l'ordre des choses. Quant au contenu de ses visions ou de ses rêves, il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiant que depuis quelques temps. Quelque part, il lui semblait que ça avait empiré depuis qu'il avait vu le cadavre de Keï sur cette table réfrigérée, et il savait malgré tout ce que pouvait penser les autres que si le gamin était bel et bien mort, ils n'y étaient pas étrangers.

– Son pouvoir évolue, articula Schuldig, sous le choc des révélations terribles du garçon.

– C'est plutôt rare, surtout si vite, observa Brad en échangeant un regard un peu inquiet avec ses deux amants au-dessus de la tête blonde d'Omi qui regardait ses mains maigrelettes.

C'est vrai qu'il frôlait le malaise à chaque fois qu'il se levait. Il tremblait même pour soulever un livre, ses articulations lui faisaient mal depuis longtemps. Il s'était même habitué, maintenant. Il faudrait qu'il parle avec Nagi si le garçon acceptait encore de lui adresser la parole après tout ce qu'il lui avait reproché.

Il poussa un soupir, ignorant la conversation qui prenait place au-dessus de sa tête. Si seulement il pouvait conjurer ses visions d'horreur à volonté, au moins, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Il se leva faiblement et dû s'appuyer sur Brad pour avancer de quelques pas. Il allait retourner se coucher. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ces derniers temps, le sommeil avait apporté soulagement à ses souffrances et réponses à ses questions. Peut-être qu'il en saurait plus dans les prochaines heures.

A l'extérieur, Nagi avait marché jusqu'au fond du jardin, poussant jusque sous le saule où il travaillait d'habitude avec Ken. Son chien l'avait suivi, semblant avoir senti le trouble de son petit maître. Loulou poussa sa main de sa truffe humide pour réclamer des caresses avec insistance. Nagi dédia un sourire tendre à son chien.

– C'est bon une vie de chien… Tu t'en fous toi de tout ça, du moment que t'as des doudouces, une gamelle pleine et un coin chaud pour dormir, ça te va.

Nagi se laissa tomber au sol, ignorant la température glaciale qui commençait déjà à lui geler le postérieur. Loulou se vautra contre lui, comme pour lui tenir chaud.

– T'as du bol. Pendant longtemps, moi, c'est tout ce que je voulais une vie de chien comme ça.

Il laissa ses mains délicates remonter sur le crâne de son chien et glisser derrière ses oreilles pointues, gratouillant les poils courts et doux à la base des petits triangles dressés avec intérêt sur la tête de l'animal et ignorant les pas qu'il entendait derrière son dos.

– Nagi, t'es là ?

Ah, ça c'était Ken qui venait voir s'il n'allait pas raser le garage dans sa crise de nerfs et sans doute lui tirer les oreilles pour ce qu'il avait dit à Omi.

– Ouais, ici, répondit-il d'une voix atone.

Il vit les baskets et le jean de Ken entrer dans son champ de vision et sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

– Tu vas choper la mort.

Nagi haussa les épaules.

– Si tu viens pour me crier dessus, c'est pas la peine, fit l'adolescent d'un air sombre.

– Pourquoi je viendrais te crier dessus ?

– Ben pour ce qui s'est passé là-bas, expliqua Nagi en désignant la maison derrière eux d'un signe de tête.

Ken se laissa tomber près de lui, dispensant quelques caresses à Loulou au passage.

– Ah. T'as été un peu dur avec lui, c'est sûr.

Nagi haussa les épaules sans rien dire, attendant la réprimande.

– Moi je trouve que tu n'avais pas tort. Même si t'y a pas mis les formes, mais comme c'est pas non plus mon genre, je peux pas t'en vouloir.

– Hm…

– Allez, rentre avec moi. Ca caille de toute façon, dit Ken avec un petit sourire en le poussant du coude.

Nagi lui jeta un petit coup d'œil en biais. Ken avait repris un peu son calme depuis ce matin, alors qu'Aya était dans un état critique et que lui-même venait de péter un plomb en hurlant tout ce qu'il savait sur Omi. Il s'était vraiment attendu à se faire remonter les bretelles. Fondamentalement, il ne l'aurait pas volé surtout que ce n'était pas son genre de crier sur quelqu'un comme ça… Enfin, c'était pas vraiment étonnant, ils étaient tous en train de devenir dingues dans cette baraque. Même Brad allait finir par péter une durite si ça continuait à ce rythme.

– Pourquoi il fait ça ?

Ken eut un sourire un peu triste, désabusé.

– Je ne sais pas. Parce qu'il a trop mal ?

– Moi aussi j'ai mal. J'ai pas opté pour le suicide à petit feu pour autant.

– Il s'en rend même pas compte Nag'. C'est bizarre parce que… En fait, il a la certitude qu'il va mourir bientôt. Genre dans les prochaines semaines.

– T'en penses quoi toi ?

Ken haussa les épaules.

– C'est pas moi l'Oracle. Mais même Brad a l'air de ne plus savoir quoi alors…

Nagi reporta son attention sur ses mains pâles avec un hochement de tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Omi s'autodétruisait de cette façon et il avait l'impression que personne n'était dérangé plus que ça. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas en réalité, c'était juste qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde évitait d'en parler et ça l'énervait que tout le monde marche sur des œufs tout le temps autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas en sucre !

– Moi je crois qu'on va tous y rester, marmonna Nagi en gratouillant à nouveau les oreilles pointues du doberman à ses pieds.

– Hé ben, quel optimisme délirant, pour un peu t'en crèverai de bonheur dis donc !

– Oh, comme si tu sautais de joie en ce moment.

– C'est l'énergie du désespoir.

Nagi esquissa un sourire.

– Ouais.

Un moment de silence s'étira entre eux avant que Nagi ne reprenne la parole.

– Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

– Peut-être. Mais il sait que t'as raison, ça devrait aller.

– J'ai peur tu sais.

– On a tous peur. Mais on est des survivants Nagi. On s'en sortira.

– Tu crois ?

– Il me reste plus que ça, non ? Dit Ken en éclatant de rire.

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres de Nagi. Ils devaient croire, avoir la foi. La foi en quoi, ça c'était autre chose par contre !

Il n'avait pas tort quelque part, il ne leur restait plus que ça pour avancer. Ils devaient croire que ça irait, qu'ils survivraient tous ensemble à ce cauchemar sans fin. Le confort de leurs illusions paraissait bien doux à côté de la cruelle vérité suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils réintégrèrent la maison ensemble, Loulou toujours collé à ses basques. Il lui semblait que c'était la énième fois qu'il faisait ça aujourd'hui.

######

Incapable de trouver le sommeil ou même un semblant de repos, Ken descendit à pas de loup jusqu'au sous-sol cette nuit-là. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et personne ne savait le rassurer comme lui. Il descendit les escaliers de béton lisse sur la pointe des pieds et s'arrêta devant la lourde porte de métal. Il hésita un moment et frappa deux petits coups sur le battant, attendant une réponse dans un silence stressant. La porte coulissa silencieusement sur ses gonds. Elle n'était même pas verrouillée cette nuit. Farfarello avait sans doute eu besoin d'être seul, encore. Il s'isolait plus souvent qu'à leur arrivée ici depuis l'incident qui l'avait impliqué dans la salle de sport. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce sombre pour apercevoir l'autre jeune homme retourner s'asseoir sur sa couchette.

– Hey…

– Hey.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les quatre murs de la cellule. Ken s'approcha un peu mais garda ses distances. Il n'avait pas vu son visage, il ne savait pas dans quel état il était. Ses yeux bruns s'accoutumaient à l'obscurité et les bandages blancs sur les bras de l'aîné se voyaient plus distinctement que le reste dans la pénombre.

La seule lumière leur parvenait du couloir adjacent, les lueurs chiches soulignant le corps et la figure de Jei d'ombres changeantes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ken haussa les épaules.

– J'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis dit…

– Aya est seul ?

– Yohji est avec lui. On attend.

Farfarello hocha la tête, ses cheveux très clairs semblant être la seule chose à bouger dans le noir.

– Je peux rester ?

– Non.

Ken se raidit au ton brusque de Jei. Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, qu'il allait se mutiler toute la nuit durant. Il pouvait voir ses poings crispés, tous ses muscles contractés. Pourtant il était obligé d'insister. Peut-être que si Farf le laissait rester près de lui cette nuit, ça irait mieux demain.

Les mutilations ne l'apaisaient jamais vraiment et il allait finir par se tuer. Aya et Farf en même temps, rien que l'idée lui soulevait le cœur. Ca ne serait pas supportable.

– S'il te plait…

– Laisse-moi Ken.

– Même pas en rêve !

– Ken ! Gronda Farfarello d'une voix déformée par la colère.

Ken se figea, le dévisageant sans mot dire. Sa voix vibrait d'une rage à peine contenue. Il se maîtrisait avec beaucoup de difficultés, mais il se maîtrisait. Ken avisa son corps tendu à l'extrême, les muscles raidis aux veines saillantes sous les bandages, les poings serrés bien trop fort pour que ce ne soit qu'un énervement passager. Il pouvait entendre son instinct lui hurler « danger ! ».

D'accord, il avait peur. La fureur rentrée de Farfarello l'effrayait. Mais lui savait trop bien ce que c'était que de garder un tel poison emprisonné dans ses veines sans aucune échappatoire. Le trouble qu'avait l'Irlandais à se contenir le renvoyait à ses propres démons.

– Je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Si t'en mourrais ?

Un ricanement sec.

– Je n'en mourrai pas.

Le rire mourut.

– Je n'en meure jamais.

– C'est ça que tu cherches ? Gronda le plus jeune.

La rage bouillonnait sous la surface, presque incontrôlable. Les derniers évènements l'avaient laissé à fleur de peau et le comportement de Jei poussait son self-contrôle déjà bien fragile à l'explosion.

– C'est la mort ?

Farfarello ne détourna pas les yeux, se contentant de lui renvoyer son regard plein de rage. Ken sentait la colère enfler entre eux, prête à exploser.

– Réponds-moi, ordonna le brun en s'approchant de lui d'un air menaçant, irradiant de colère.

Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler mais n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Il était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Ils se touchaient presque. Jei ne le quitta pas des yeux, se contentant de baisser légèrement la tête sur Ken qui était plus petit que lui pour lui renvoyer son regard d'un air impassible. Il savait que Ken n'abandonnerait pas.

– Réponds-moi ! Cria Ken, hors de lui.

– Ca ne te concerne pas.

Le ton était glacial. Il avait prononcé ces mots entre ses dents car il n'était pas sûr de ne pas hurler. Ses épaules étaient légèrement courbées en avant, tremblantes sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contenir. Un bourdonnement emplit brusquement la pièce, enflant jusqu'à devenir une vibration insupportable dans leurs oreilles.

– Va te faire foutre ! Gronda le brun en crispant ses poings dans le tissu de son tee-shirt pour le pousser rudement contre le mur de béton.

Le choc fut assez fort pour lui couper le souffle mais Jei encaissa le choc avec moins qu'un grognement et attrapa les bras de Ken pour renverser la situation, le clouant au mur avec une force inouïe. Ken râla sous l'impact mais leva la jambe et frappa le haut de sa cuisse assez fort pour réussir à le faire reculer. Profitant du dégagement, Ken marcha sur lui mais Jei l'empoigna pour le faire rouler au sol sans pitié. Ken réussit à agripper son bras pour l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute. Ils atterrirent l'un sur l'autre avec un cri de surprise et de douleur. La lutte à mains nues continua au sol et un poing percuta Jei au visage pendant que lui-même touchait Ken à l'abdomen.

Ken n'obéissait plus qu'à son instinct, ne sentait plus que la morsure des coups sur sa peau meurtrie alors qu'il voyait avec satisfaction les contusions éclater sur la peau pâle de Jei. Lui n'entendait plus que le bruit tonitruant de son sang qui battait à ses tempes alors qu'il plongeait un peu plus dans le combat, portant un coup, en esquivant un autre. Ken s'épuisait rapidement, commençant à faiblir sous les attaques, Jei qui esquivait les coups plus vite qu'il ne les portait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre, à bout de souffle et qu'il ne s'effondre purement et simplement sur le Berserker en colère. Jei le rattrapa par réflexe, sentant le changement dans son corps, sa reddition. Les bras de Ken se refermèrent brusquement sur lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

– Ca suffit… Ca suffit, murmura Ken dans un souffle haletant en immobilisant le corps de Jei dans son étreinte.

Avant… Avant, il n'aurait jamais capitulé. Il aurait frappé jusqu'à ce que la peau pâle ne soit plus qu'un patchwork de couleurs sombres. Il aurait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait du sang sur les murs. Il aurait frappé même si ça avait dû le tuer, sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus. Il ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait cette faiblesse. De son corps assez traître pour ne plus lui donner la force, ou peut-être de son cœur trop têtu pour courber l'échine devant ses propres tourments. Parce que ça ne venait certainement pas de sa tête. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus toute sa raison.

Il sentait que les épaules de Jei se soulevaient rapidement pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, de calmer le hurlement de son sang dans ses veines. Ses mains pâles se levèrent au bout d'un moment pour l'enlacer à son tour avec force.

Jei le serrait contre lui assez fort pour lui faire mal. Il arrivait à peine à respirer dans son étreinte d'acier mais il ferma les yeux et inspira, sentant l'air gonfler ses poumons malgré la force qui comprimait son corps meurtri. Il sentait l'adrénaline doucement refluer dans ses veines pendant que les battements sourds de son cœur emplissaient encore ses oreilles, laissant son corps pantelant. Il sentait le souffle de Jei sur sa nuque. Sa respiration s'apaisait, elle aussi. Ses mains étaient tellement crispées dans le dos de l'autre homme que ses doigts lui faisaient mal.

Il ne restait que la douleur. Celle qui parcourait sourdement son corps, pulsant à travers ses veines jusqu'à son cœur. Les mots étaient si douloureux qu'il ne réussit pas à les prononcer.

– J'ai mal, murmura la voix basse de Jei dans le creux de son épaule.

Ken cligna rapidement des yeux en sentant la brûlure familière qui menaçait de se répandre en liquide chaud sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre tout de suite mais il tourna doucement la tête pour presser ses lèvres contre son cou, reprenant son souffle, le contrôle de son corps. Une simple caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau légèrement humide, toujours si chaude. Un geste de réconfort, pour le calmer. Il étouffa le hoquet silencieux qui comprimait sa poitrine et prit plusieurs inspirations hésitantes avant de parler.

– Je sais.

Au bout d'un long moment passé à juste écouter leur respiration, Ken se recula avec lenteur, répugnant à rompre leur étreinte. Il releva le visage de Jei avec douceur mais fermeté. Il avait la lèvre fendue et un peu de sang avait coulé. Il essuya le sang du bout des doigts, effleurant les contusions qui commençaient à apparaître là où ses poings l'avaient touché. Lui peinait à respirer, ses côtes étaient meurtries et ses mains écorchées mais il s'en fichait. La main de Jei était sur son visage maintenant, son pouce effleurant sa joue qui devait bleuir à vue d'œil s'il en croyait la douleur lancinante qui irradiait sa pommette. Son autre main était dans son dos, posée à plat entre ses omoplates, soutenant son corps, l'empêchant de trop s'écarter de lui. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin car Ken n'en avait pas envie. Le brun étudia son visage avec soin, y découvrant les plus troublantes des émotions. Sa peau d'albâtre. Ses cicatrices. Son œil unique empli de larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à verser. Doucement, lentement, il glissa sa main droite dans ses courts cheveux clairs et passa ses doigts sous les ficelles qui maintenaient son bandeau en place. Jei resta immobile pendant qu'il lui ôtait son bandeau, voyant pour la première fois son visage sans masque. Il caressa du bout des doigts sa tempe, descendant sur la courbe de sa pommette, effleurant son œil aveugle.

Une cicatrice verticale le traversait, barrant son orbite du sourcil à la paupière inférieure, quasi invisible sous le cache-œil.

– Tu ne demandes pas ?

Les yeux bruns de Ken glissèrent sur son visage, attentifs mais pas inquisiteurs.

– Tu veux me dire ?

– Crise.

Il s'en doutait. L'œil avait subit des dégâts irréversibles, mais il était toujours là, l'iris autrefois couleur d'or à présent blanchit par le tissu cicatriciel de la cornée. Ken poursuivit ses caresses puis se redressa pour déposer un baiser tendre sur son œil abîmé. Il sentit Jei pousser un petit soupir et une tension certaine s'évacuer de son corps, toujours tellement rigide. Ken l'enlaça à nouveau un long moment, posant sa joue sur ses cheveux, sentant les bras de Jei se resserrer à nouveau autour de sa taille.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– On va attendre.

Un petit hochement de tête de la part du brun et Jei se redressa un peu, tendant le bras vers sa couche spartiate pour en attraper la couverture. Il inversa leur position, laissant Ken se reposer contre lui le temps qu'il enroule la couverture autour d'eux, créant un cocon artificiel mais réconfortant.

Le jour viendrait bien assez tôt.

######

Le jour du réveil d'Aya mis le branle-bas de combat dans toute la maison. Les Weiss piétinaient et les Schwarz ne valaient pas mieux, tous sur des charbons ardents depuis plusieurs jours. Brad avait annoncé qu'il se réveillerait sans doute aujourd'hui. Pas de fausse alerte, Aya s'était bel et bien réveillé, relativement en forme au vu des circonstances. Il avait fallu lui expliquer, le faire manger…

Et finalement, quand Aya ouvrit à nouveau les yeux le lendemain matin, un corps chaud à ses côtés, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir une silhouette habillée d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon militaire noir sur la chaise près du lit.

Ken commençait à aussi à remuer sous les draps et il eut la surprise, maintenant qu'il faisait jour et qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair (et les douleurs plus vivaces) de remarquer les marques allant du bleu au vert sur leurs visages…

– Euh…

Ken ouvrit un œil interrogateur.

– Hm ?

Et Farf se contenta de le regarder d'un air impassible. Il n'avait pas la lèvre fendue, là ?

– Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi ?

Ken soupira et se renfonça dans son oreiller avec un gémissement.

– Tu veux pas savoir.

– O… Kay…

Farfarello choisit ce moment précis pour lui tendre deux pilules blanches et un verre d'eau.

– Merci. Ca tombe à pic, ajouta-t-il plus bas pour lui-même.

Sa réflexion arracha un sourire à Ken.

– J'imagine. T'as faim ?

Aya avala sa gorgée avant d'acquiescer. Ils réussirent à se mettre en route pour le rez-de-chaussée d'où émanait déjà quelques odeurs délicieuses. A l'odeur de pain grillé, Crawford était aux fourneaux. Aya fut accueilli avec des sourires ravis sur des visages un peu fatigués et il fut poussé dans une chaise près de Schuldig, Crawford œuvrant toujours à proximité pour faire parapluie. Aya avala sagement son assiette, amusé et un peu surpris qu'ils soient tous aussi contents qu'il soit là. Même Omi était réveillé et souriant, malgré sa mauvaise mine.

Aya reposa sa tasse de thé avec un soupir discret.

Pour le moment, la pression était retombée, tout le monde allait bien et Aya pouvait sentir le soulagement presque palpable qui flottait dans la pièce, accompagné de cette euphorie légère qui faisait suite aux catastrophes passées. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Schuldig qui lui renvoya un regard un peu curieux.

_/ Il va falloir qu'on parle. /_ Lui envoya Aya.

Schuldig hocha discrètement la tête avec un petit sourire.

_/ Quand tu veux. /_

######

Une dizaine de jours avait passé depuis le réveil quasi-miraculeux d'Aya. Les blessures qui marquaient ses bras étaient loin d'être guéries et il lui en resterait des traces pour toujours. Brad avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour limiter les dégâts mais certaines lésions ne partiraient jamais. Ca ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir des cicatrices mais celles-ci seraient toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il avait faillit mettre fin à ses jours sans même le vouloir. Une trace physique des changements qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers mois dans leurs vies.

Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Schuldig et Crawford ces derniers temps, explorant quelles étaient ses options, ses possibilités. Ils avaient procédé calmement, par élimination.

Aya avait même griffonné des listes le soir dans l'intimité de sa chambre, dans le carnet qu'il ne quittait jamais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, depuis que tout avait changé. Ca l'aidait à se souvenir, à garder la tête froide. Un petit secret qu'il brûlerait plutôt que de le laisser lire à qui que ce soit…

Ce jour-là, Nagi avait bien remarqué le manège pour le moins louche de son leader. Crawford s'entretenait à mots couverts avec Schuldig et Yohji à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes depuis un long moment déjà et sa curiosité le démangeait fortement. Comme un curieux pressentiment qui lui disait que quelque chose se tramait dans le bureau-forteresse de Brad. Il n'était pas le spécialiste de l'intuition dans le groupe, ça n'était pas son domaine de prédilection mais il avait appris à écouter ce petit sixième sens quand il se faisait entendre, sachant d'expérience que ça pouvait lui sauver la vie.

Il ne pouvait néanmoins compter que sur lui-même pour obtenir des informations cruciales, voire un scoop : son habituel compagnon de manigances faisant partie du trio qui s'entretenait en secret. Omi, s'il n'avait pas été alité, aurait été un habile fouineur mais le jeune Weiss dormait profondément depuis deux jours, épuisé par sa dernière crise en date. A sa surprise, Omi ne lui reprochait rien de leur « dispute » et il avait même commencé à se confier à lui plus en détail, lui racontant ses rêves les plus dérangeants. Nagi inspira profondément et décida donc de partir en expédition seul pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il soupçonnait cela d'avoir un lien avec les Weiss, mais ignorait dans quelle mesure.

S'agissait-il de leur mauvaise accoutumance à leurs nouvelles habilités ou bien des problèmes que cela entraînait ? Plus simplement, est-ce que Crawford avait décidé de laisser faire les choses et d'abandonner les Weiss à leur sort ou s'agissait-il tout simplement de restrictions budgétaires sur la nourriture vu que leurs activités s'étaient réduites à peau de chagrin, et donc, par extension, leurs revenus ?

Se glissant silencieusement dans le couloir menant au bureau de Brad qui se situait au rez-de-chaussée, il tendit l'oreille. La porte n'était pas complètement fermée : une erreur de débutant pour un homme comme Brad Crawford. Encore que celui-ci ne se doutait probablement pas que c'était l'enfant qu'il avait élevé qui jouait les espions… Et puis non, justement, il aurait dû s'en douter, se dit Nagi d'humeur bien hardie. On n'était pas élevé par Bradley Crawford l'Oracle et Schuldig le Mastermind sans savoir un minimum fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Quoique c'était plutôt la spécialité de Schu : il disait lui-même que sa curiosité le perdrait. Nagi s'accroupit près de la porte en tendant l'oreille et relevant ses boucliers mentaux pour éviter que Schuldig ne puisse le prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Ca s'agitait dans le bureau, apparemment et la discussion était animée.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution.

C'était la voix de Yohji. Depuis quand l'aîné des Weiss était-il dans les petits secrets de Brad et Schu alors que lui-même était tenu à l'écart des manigances de ses tuteurs ?

– Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a plus le choix. Le laisser ici c'est courir à la catastrophe, pour lui comme pour nous. Je ne pourrai pas toujours le raisonner, sans compter les problèmes que ses pétages de plomb entraînent avec les autres, argua Schuldig.

– L'isolement est la seule solution, dit alors Crawford.

Nagi sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Parlaient-ils de se débarrasser de Farfarello ? Certes, sa dernière crise en date avait été impressionnante mais elles s'espaçaient de plus en plus ! Des bleus bien visibles étaient apparus sur la peau de Ken récemment, mais Farf portait les mêmes marques. Aucun des deux garçons n'en avait parlé, mais il soupçonnait une sorte de mise au point musclée. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être toujours ensemble ces derniers temps…

Et puis, si c'était de Farfie dont il s'agissait, ils lui en auraient parlé d'abord, pas vrai ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Gardant son calme, il décida de continuer son écoute clandestine pour en avoir le cœur net.

– Pour combien de temps ? Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Je suis désolé Crawford mais je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est toi qui as dit qu'il aurait besoin d'être entouré.

Yohji n'avait pas l'air de partager l'avis de son leader… Nagi se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait cependant peu de chances pour Yohji s'oppose à un isolement de l'Irlandais s'il s'avérait trop dangereux. Pas parce qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, surtout que ça ferait du mal à Ken mais il y avait autre chose, dans sa voix. Ca ne pouvait concerner qu'une seule personne parmi les Weiss…

– C'est pas faux non plus… Intervint le télépathe du groupe.

– Schuldig, on en a déjà parlé. Dans son état, c'est le fait d'avoir un entourage qui le met en danger, rétorqua Crawford. Il va finir par devenir fou si on ne l'isole pas le temps qu'il apprenne à se protéger.

– Tu comptes l'enfermer combien de temps ?

– Il ne sera pas enfermé Yohji, seulement isolé. On peut essayer quelques temps et surveiller l'évolution de son état. Quelques semaines seront peut-être suffisantes.

– Mais tu n'en es pas sûr.

– Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y survive. Mais il est d'accord. Nous partons dès qu'il est prêt.

– Les autres ne vont pas aimer ça, remarqua Schuldig.

– Tant pis, je leur expliquerai plus tard.

Nagi se mordit la lèvre. Ils parlaient d'Aya. Ils allaient l'isoler pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Crawford n'avait pas l'air d'être sûr de lui, mais ça semblait être la seule solution adaptée pour le moment. Se redressant en silence, il rebroussa chemin vers le salon à pas de loup avant d'inspirer profondément une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Au bout de quelques instants, une petite voix lui souffla qu'il ferait mieux d'aller prévenir Farfarello, le seul Schwarz encore ignorant de ce qui se tramait dans le bureau. Et Ken aussi devait être mis au courant. Il fit rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée sans trouver âme qui vive et explora le reste de la maison en vain. Glissant silencieusement devant la porte entrouverte du leader des Weiss dont la chambre était attenante à celle de Farf, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Aya était en train d'empiler mécaniquement quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage.

Le roux était donc déjà au courant ? Tout était décidé ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien dit à personne ? Aya tourna brusquement la tête vers sa porte, se sentant probablement observé. Nagi n'eut que le temps de disparaître dans l'escalier qui redescendait à l'étage inférieur. Il courut dans le jardin, tout au fond, vers le saule où il travaillait habituellement avec Ken. Le brun y était probablement avec Farfie, en train de jouer au foot ou de discuter malgré le temps un peu froid. Ca allait être délicat de lâcher une telle bombe mais la nouvelle les concernait tous les deux. Il localisa effectivement les deux jeunes assis sous l'arbre, probablement en pleine conversation.

– Farfie ! Ken !

Le jeune homme borgne leva sur lui un regard curieux, attendant qu'il les rejoigne bien que son agitation soit inhabituelle. Loulou avait aperçu son maître au loin et courait autour de lui, l'accompagnant le long du chemin.

– Ils vont faire partir Aya !

– Quoi ?

– Je viens de les entendre, ils vont le faire partir !

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Ken était en train de devenir livide.

– Dans le bureau, je vous jure que j'ai entendu ! Aya est en train de préparer un sac, ils vont l'emmener mais je ne sais pas où, expliqua précipitamment l'adolescent en tentant de reprendre son souffle, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il manquait vraiment d'entraînement mais c'était pas le problème le plus important. Il ne savait pas comment Farf allait le prendre. Et que Farf prenne « mal » quelque chose, ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle pour personne. Farfarello fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il était contrarié. Nagi espéra ne pas l'avoir mis en colère car ni lui, ni Ken, ne seraient capables de le raisonner en cas de crise, et seule une bonne baffe télékinésique pourrait les protéger de la fureur du Berserker si celle-ci venait à se déclencher. L'Irlandais se leva et se dirigea vers la demeure en faisant signe aux deux bruns de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans être vraiment rassurés. Au moment où ils arrivaient à proximité de la porte d'entrée principale, Crawford sortait sur le perron accompagné d'Aya et de Yohji.

Farfarello se planta devant Crawford d'un air passablement énervé. Le leader des Schwarz garda le silence, déplaçant son regard sur la droite où Nagi eut la décence de paraître embarrassé et de se faire tout petit, glissant subrepticement derrière Ken pour éviter le courroux de son tuteur…

Aya était derrière Crawford et Yohji suivait avec un sac de voyage noir à la main. Schuldig fermait la marche.

– Farfarello, fit Brad d'un air pincé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça, mais se doutait un peu que la sortie discrète qu'il avait programmée pour Aya allait capoter au dernier moment. Un vague pressentiment…

– Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ?

La voix de Jei était calme, signe qu'il était très lucide. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas exploser. Il allait falloir manœuvrer avec prudence pour ne pas déclencher l'ire du Berserker, ça n'arrangerait pas ses affaires. Crawford jeta un regard en biais à Aya qui garda la tête baissée. Aya n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour partir comme un voleur, mais Brad l'avait eu à l'usure, le convaincant qu'il serait mieux pour lui d'éviter les effusions alors qu'il était toujours fragile.

– Nous voulions garder le départ secret pour son bien, mais puisque vous êtes tous là…

Nagi eut la surprise d'entrevoir Omi encore dans le couloir, appuyé contre un mur pour garder son équilibre, juste derrière Schuldig qu'il avait semblé suivre en catimini. Avait-il senti que quelque chose se tramait pendant qu'il dormait ?

– Aya va partir quelques temps, pour se reposer.

– Où ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, Farfarello. Seuls Schuldig et moi iront le voir régulièrement pour l'aider à s'entraîner. Nous… Faisons un test, dit finalement Brad, le ton de sa voix semblant avouer son incertitude.

Farfarello se décala un peu, d'un air plus ou moins dubitatif. Il était rare de voir une telle expression sur son visage. Ken et Nagi se rapprochèrent un peu tandis que le reste de la troupe sortait au grand complet. Omi réclama discrètement l'aide de Schuldig pour se déplacer et le télépathe s'exécuta en le réprimandant, sachant qu'il n'était pas en état de se lever.

– Tu aurais dû appeler quelqu'un plutôt que de te lever tout seul ! Comment t'aurais fait après une chute dans les escaliers ?

– Bof, j'serai p't-être mort… Déjà que j'y suis presque, y aurait plus eu qu'à m'achever !

Un claquement de langue agacé du télépathe lui arracha un sourire.

– Bon, et bien puisque vous êtes tous là, dites-lui au revoir au lieu de prendre racine ! Lâcha Crawford d'un ton résigné.

Omi et Yohji s'approchèrent de leur leader et ami afin de lui souhaiter bonne route.

– Soigne-toi bien, dit doucement Aya à son plus jeune équipier.

– Quand tu rentreras je serai au top, tu verras, répondit le petit blond en étouffant une quinte de toux.

Aya passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse pour Omi, sa joie de vivre lui rappelant perpétuellement sa petite sœur. Son cadet lui renvoya un sourire courageux. Yohji et Aya échangèrent une étreinte amicale. Le grand blond lui fit jurer tout bas de revenir quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

– Je refuse de voir Ken se morfondre toute sa vie à cause de toi. T'as intérêt à revenir plus canon que jamais ! Lui glissa le grand blond à l'oreille.

Aya pouffa de rire. Yohji ne changerait décidemment jamais.

– J'essayerai.

– Jure-le. Tiens, sur la tête de Crawford par exemple ! S'exclama Yohji en riant.

– Hm, c'est pas sûr que j'revienne alors…

– On ne me jure pas dessus ! Persiffla Brad en réajustant sa chemise.

– J'rigole ! Lança Yohji à l'intention de son compagnon.

Aya salua ensuite Nagi et Schuldig qui lui adressèrent un sourire.

– Tu verras Aya, ça ira mieux après. Crawford t'expliquera tout une fois là bas. Je passerai te voir souvent.

– Bon courage, dit simplement Nagi.

– Merci… Répondit Aya en dirigeant son regard vers les deux personnes qu'il lui restait à voir.

Ken et Farfarello, le meilleur ou le plus pénible pour la fin, il ne savait pas vraiment. Ken était resté près de l'Irlandais en attendant qu'Aya daigne s'intéresser à eux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux carmins se tourna vers eux, peu sûr de lui.

– Tu n'aurais même pas dit au revoir ? Demanda le brun en s'adressant directement à Aya qui s'obstinait à regarder ses chaussures, d'un coup terriblement intéressantes.

Yohji sentait déjà venir le problème. Aya allait rester muré dans son silence car il se sentait pris en faute. Il avait manifesté son désir de faire ses adieux aux autres mais Crawford avait refusé en avançant que ça serait mieux pour lui. Agacé par le silence de son équipier, Yohji se rapprocha de lui et lui administra un coup de coude léger dans les côtes qui lui fit lever un regard assassin sur le grand blond.

– Réponds-lui, murmura l'aîné.

Aya soupira, repoussa gentiment Yohji et leva les yeux sur Ken avec appréhension, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la confrontation. Et puis, il lui devait bien ça.

– Je suis désolé.

– Tu t'excuses beaucoup en ce moment. Aya ne s'excuse pas…

– Ran, si, répondit doucement le rouquin.

Ken eut un petit sourire, penchant un peu la tête pour l'examiner plus sérieusement.

– C'est vrai.

Farfarello se contenta d'observer l'échange en silence et Aya lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux, inquiet de sa réaction. L'absence de réaction n'était en soit pas troublante pour Jei, plus habitué à regarder les choses d'un œil peu intéressé qu'à vraiment s'impliquer mais vu la situation, ça ne le rassurait vraiment pas.

– Je risque de m'ennuyer, déclara-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules, précédant une question qui ne vint jamais.

– Tu t'en fiches alors ? Demanda Aya, d'un coup amusé et soulagé de ne pas se voir opposer un silence buté.

Pour toute réponse, Farfarello grogna et croisa les bras sur son torse musclé, arborant un air profondément désintéressé.

– Tu reviendras vite.

– Rien n'est moins sûr, Jei.

Une main effleura sa joue avec la légèreté d'une plume, le faisant lever les yeux sur le jeune homme qui s'était rapproché.

– Tu reviendras vite, réaffirma le Schwarz avec son aplomb habituel.

– Crawford attend. Je dois y aller, soupira Aya en se détournant légèrement, peu réjoui à l'idée de partir mais souhaitant à tous prix écourter les adieux avec Jei et Ken.

Des lèvres de posèrent sur son front et il ferma les yeux un court instant, conscient qu'il risquait de tirer un trait définitif sur ce genre de relation à l'avenir. Il se sépara de Jei pour se diriger vers Ken avant que ses émotions ne le trahissent à nouveau.

– Je me demandais si tu voulais le récupérer…

Aya baissa les yeux sur le lacet de cuir entortillé dans une des mains de Ken. C'était un objet qui lui était précieux, que sa sœur lui avait offert avant de quitter le Japon pour aller faire ses études à l'étranger. Ce même collier qu'il avait donné à Ken pour son anniversaire. Un simple cordon de cuir et un pendentif en argent, un R majuscule avec une rose en filigrane gravée sur un des montants de la lettre, si discrète qu'elle passait pour invisible. Il savait que Ken ne s'en séparait jamais depuis qu'il lui avait offert. Aya l'effleura du bout des doigts, frissonnant lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle de l'autre jeune homme. Il referma la main de Ken sur le bijou.

– Garde-le.

Ken hocha lentement la tête, sans relever les yeux sur son leader, son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait.

– Au revoir Ken, murmura la voix profonde de Aya alors qu'il sentait des lèvres se poser sur son front et une main chaude dans ses cheveux, le roux répétant avec lui les mêmes gestes qu'avait eu Farfarello auparavant.

– Au revoir Ran.

Aya… Ran lui dédia un sourire pâle mais bien réel avant de se détourner définitivement. Une main se referma brusquement sur la manche de sa veste noire et le força à se retourner. Une étreinte chaleureuse mais tremblante l'entoura soudain et il sentit une main se crisper sur son épaule. Ken déposa un baiser brûlant au coin de sa bouche avant de lui souffler quelques mots.

– Prends soin de toi. Et reviens.

Le rouquin hocha la tête en silence et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, lui souriant en un dernier signe d'adieu. Ses mains le démangeaient de le serrer contre lui, c'était presque viscéral mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de cette façon. Il recula doucement et jeta un regard à Farfarello qui se rapprocha d'eux, touchant discrètement le poignet de Ken. Le brun leva un regard atterré sur lui. Farfarello laissa sa main glisser dans le dos de son cadet en signe de réconfort. Ran et Jei échangèrent un dernier regard entendu. Jei sembla hocher imperceptiblement la tête puis Ran se détourna, avançant vers Crawford qui attendait patiemment près de sa voiture.

– Tu es prêt ? S'enquit le leader des Schwarz.

– Il faut bien…

– Ca ira, dit l'aîné dans un élan de sympathie pour rassurer le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sang.

Son sac de voyage avait été placé dans le coffre par les bons soins de Yohji. Il se glissa à la place du passager et boucla sa ceinture, profondément abattu. Tournant la tête, il vit l'ensemble du groupe lui faire des signes d'adieux, remarquant l'éclat inhabituel des yeux sombres de Ken… Le dernier regard qu'il porta sur la maison et les gens qui y vivaient depuis quelques mois avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne définitivement lui appris que Ken s'était détourné pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Jei prendrait soin de lui.

Il avait promis.

Aya laissa ses yeux se fermer, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur et la conduite souple de Crawford. Quand il se réveillerait, il lui faudrait tout recommencer, repartir de zéro dans la solitude.

* * *

**Notes :** Mouais. Bon. Ca me réussit pas trop le retour vers le passé mais je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens de glisser les quelques explosions et neuneuseries nécessaires.

J'aurai voulu le faire plus suffoquant mais je n'y arrive pas donc…

Désolée pour l'attente, longue comme toujours, j'espère que ça rattrapera un peu le niveau…

Merci beaucoup de votre patience et de votre lecture.


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

*Regarde par la fenêtre en agitant la main* Bye-byyyye Ayan !

Allez, je me débarrasse de qui, maintenant ?

Warning : Un (mini) lemon en fin de chapitre. Avec qui ? Ah bah y faut lire pour ça !

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 19

Omi s'éveilla avec des images d'horreur sur la rétine. Suffoquant, il se jeta au bas de son lit pour se ruer dans la chambre attenante à la sienne sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Il entra dans la chambre de Nagi sans s'annoncer, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il arrivait trop tard, le garçon avait déjà entaillé profondément un de ses poignets, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il y avait du sang partout et il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa voix pour appeler à l'aide, trop horrifié par la scène peinte en rouge sang. La lumière nocturne se reflétait sur le poignet ouvert et le sang qui coulait de la blessure. Il avisa le verre et le flacon de somnifères vide posé sur la table de chevet. Il l'avait fait. Il avait cédé, il l'avait fait.

– Oh non, oh non pas ça pitié pas ça…

Il empoigna ses épaules et le secoua violemment pour obtenir une réponse.

– Nagi ! Nagi ! Appela-t-il terrifié de ne pas avoir de réaction.

Les yeux bleus du garçon roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Ses pupilles semblaient béantes. Il confectionna rapidement un pansement de fortune pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie et courut chercher de l'aide à l'étage inférieur. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Ken et le traîna avec lui jusqu'à l'étage. Les autres n'étaient pas là mais il n'avait pas le temps de leur en vouloir. L'aîné le suivit sans comprendre pourquoi il était à ce point paniqué, incapable qu'il était d'articuler une phrase cohérente en dehors de « c'est Nagi ! ». Le retour à la chambre de Nagi lui parut interminable et Ken passa devant lui pour se pencher sur le petit corps inanimé.

– Merde ! Nagi !

Titubant, la poitrine serrée par des hoquets peinés, Omi se laissa tomber au sol en sanglotant, murmurant des choses insensées. Nagi allait mourir, maintenant il le savait, ce n'était pas un de ses délires. Son ami allait mourir.

– Il l'a pas fait dans le bon sens.

Omi renifla avec fébrilité, sa peur refluant un peu. Les mots étaient curieusement calmes. La voix aussi.

– T'es sûr ?

Il vit Ken se tourner vers lui pour lui parler mais fut incapable d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

– Ken ? Ken !

La silhouette de Ken s'effaça sous ses yeux et son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine, faisant un bon dans ses entrailles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais sentit un poids sur ses épaules et quand il trouva sa voix, ce fut pour hoqueter et ouvrir les yeux dans sa chambre, trouvant Ken, le vrai, penché sur lui d'un air inquiet.

– Omi ? Calme-toi, ça va.

– … Nagi ?

Un froncement de sourcil fut sa seule réponse.

– Il dort.

– T'es sûr ?

Un écho.

Ken lui jeta un regard inquiet et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour prendre l'arme à feu qui s'y cachait et la mettre dans la main d'Omi. Un geste pas forcément nécessaire mais qui apaiserait le garçon le temps qu'il fasse l'aller-retour. Les réveils étaient de plus en plus chaotiques pour le blond depuis quelques temps – depuis qu'Aya était parti – et ils avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité et à le rassurer. Il avait préféré couper court en lui confiant le pistolet, en pensant distraitement qu'au rythme où ça allait, ils ne pourraient peut-être bientôt plus se permettre de lui confier une arme. Il se sermonna intérieurement pour ses pensées négatives, les dissipant avant qu'elles ne lui portent la poisse.

– Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il en se levant pour aller vérifier si tout allait bien de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Dans le couloir, il trouva Loulou roulé en boule devant la porte. Le grand chien noir ouvrit un œil en le voyant approcher mais ne daigna pas se pousser pour le laisser passer. Ken grogna et poussa doucement le battant, se penchant dans un équilibre un peu précaire pour ne pas avoir à enjamber le chien et pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Nagi. L'adolescent s'éveilla en sursaut à ce moment-là, alerté par le léger frottement de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

– C'est moi Nag', c'est rien, rendors-toi.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et Ken y lut un peu d'effroi. Il lui dédia un sourire pour le rassurer, sachant que le plus jeune devinerait ses traits même dans l'obscurité.

– Tout va bien. Omi a fait un cauchemar. Rendors-toi.

– T'es sûr ?

– Oui. Je te raconterai demain. Désolé Nagi.

Le petit brun hocha la tête et Ken referma la porte en silence, ignorant le ronflement agacé du chien dérangé dans sa somnolence pour retourner auprès d'Omi. Le blondinet attendait, les mains crispées sur le pistolet que Ken eut tôt fait de reprendre et de ranger.

– Tout va bien, il dormait.

– Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? Qu'il a pas fait un malaise dans son sommeil ou…

– Il s'est réveillé, il m'a parlé. Ca va. Maintenant, faut que tu te calmes et que tu te rendormes.

– Il était mort Ken, je l'ai vu.

Ken poussa un soupir en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux sombres.

– Omi… Ecoute, je sais pas ce que tu vois mais ça ne se passe pas toujours comme dans tes rêves apparemment.

– Si c'était une prémonition ?

– Il faudra en parler à Crawford.

– Je lui ai déjà dit ce que je voyais, il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est, il ne voit pas les mêmes choses que moi !

Ken observa un court instant de silence avant de reprendre la parole.

– Alors ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qui a les bonnes visions, c'est ça ?

– C'est moi. J'ai les pires.

Ken trouva un peu difficile d'avaler sa salive, un sentiment de malaise lui serrant la gorge. Omi n'avait pas tort dans sa logique, et ils devaient se préparer au pire dans leur situation. On les cherchait sûrement toujours plus ou moins malgré leurs morts orchestrées. Il y avait bien eu un voyant pour contredire les affirmations de la compagnie aérienne qui leur avait servi de couverture.

Il était monté pour jeter un œil sur le blondinet qui avait de la fièvre depuis la nuit dernière : une de ces poussées devenues habituelles pour Omi et lui, mais toujours à surveiller de près à cause de leur fulgurance. Il avait trouvé le garçon en train de cauchemarder, comme souvent. Il se redressa un peu et se laissa retomber sur la chaise au chevet du lit. Au temps pour la nuit tranquille, il faudrait tout raconter à Crawford dès que possible.

C'était finalement Yohji qui avait fait office de bureau des doléances le lendemain matin, écoutant attentivement Ken et Omi raconter les évènements de la nuit. Enfin, surtout Omi parce que Ken n'avait pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'il était là au moment du réveil. Depuis qu'Aya était parti, ils avaient recommencés à prendre des tours de veille au chevet du cadet des Weiss car les cauchemars avaient empiré. Au début, ils avaient tous pensé que c'était une idée, mais il avait fallu qu'ils se rendent à l'évidence : son état ne s'améliorait pas. Schuldig avait dit que c'était comme si sa conscience se branchait peu à peu sur une autre fréquence, une qui ne diffuserait que des ondes morbides. Crawford était branché sur celle du futur, et Omi sur celle de la mort. Yohji avait rigolé en disant que dans le fond, ça ne différait pas vraiment, puisque la mort était le futur de tout le monde en général mais le regard noir que lui avait lancé Schuldig l'avait fait taire.

« Il est branché sur la radio de la mort. Ca ne veut pas dire que ses visions sont fausses. On doit se méfier. »

Et le dernier rêve était particulièrement dérangeant puisque c'était Nagi qu'il avait vu mort par _suicide_. Un fait troublant. Mais demander tout de go à Nagi s'il avait envisagé de se foutre en l'air prochainement ne paraissait être l'idée du siècle. Schuldig avait raison, il allait falloir ouvrir l'œil et ne pas se laisser bercer par la fausse impression de sécurité qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils vivaient reclus ici. En l'absence de Crawford, parti avant-hier ravitailler Aya et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort dévoré par des écureuils carnivores, c'était à Schuldig et Yohji que revenaient l'honneur de gérer les crises.

– On n'a pas de chef et c'est l'bordel ! C'est toujours pareil ! Râla Schu en tirant sur une clope.

Yohji haussa les épaules en se renfonçant dans le siège de bureau confortable. Schuldig regardait par la fenêtre pour souffler sa fumée à l'extérieur et Ken avait gardé le silence depuis le début, le menton appuyé sur son genou replié. Brad cumulait les fonctions de leader, d'aîné et de prescient, autant dire le tiercé gagnant pour eux qui avaient plus vite tendance à s'en remettre à son avis, même si c'était pour ne pas le suivre, au grand dam du susnommé. Et Aya non plus n'était pas là…

– Ben on va faire sans chef, soupira Yohji en s'étirant. On devrait noter les visions d'Omi en attendant qu'il revienne. Et pour Nagi…

– Je lui demanderai, dit Ken en sortant de son silence.

– Ce serait peut-être mieux si Schu s'en occupait.

– Je lui ai dit que je lui raconterai, j'en profiterai pour demander. Enfin… Bref.

– « Salut Nag', ça roule ? Au fait, t'as pas des envies de te défenestrer en ce moment ? » « Moi ? Oh non, je pensais à bouffer de l'arsenic pour changer », je sens qu'il va bien l'prendre, railla Schu sur un ton plus léger.

Son humour noir eut le mérite d'arracher deux sourires à Yohji et Ken.

– Promis, je ne lui suggèrerai rien d'autre qu'une corde.

– Keeeeeen !

– C'est toi qu'a commencé.

– BREF ! Fit Schuldig en touchant machinalement le bois du bureau après avoir jeté sa cigarette consumée par la fenêtre, savourant à l'avance le cri de rage de Brad quand il trouverait le mégot dans un pot de géraniums en friche.

Il traversa le bureau, la main sur la poignée de porte, prenant la pose un instant.

– Votre mission si vous l'acceptez : toi tu gères le gamin qui voit des morts, et toi celui qui va peut-être se pendre incessamment sous peu. Et moi… Moi, je m'occupe du chien qui a fait caca dans le couloir, déclara-t-il en apercevant un gros cadeau laissé par Loulou juste devant la porte du bureau.

Des fois qu'on aurait voulu éviter de marcher dedans.

– Saleté d'iench pouuuuu-rriiiiii !

Derrière lui, il entendit des ricanements à peine dissimulés qui se turent quand il jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule pour voir que Yohji et Ken affichaient l'air innocent du faon qui vient de naître.

– … Mwééééééé. Faites gaffe.

Se retournant vers sa « mission », Schuldig soupira :

– Je hais ce clebs. LOULOU !

######

Nagi eut ce jour-là beaucoup de peine à sauver la vie de son chien que Schuldig menaçait d'écorcher, de dépecer et découper en rondelles pour le ragout du soir. Apparemment, il aurait eu un _accident_ dans un couloir, sauf que Nagi, lui, n'avait rien vu et comme il l'avait sorti, il s'étonnait un peu des élucubrations de Schuldig.

– C'est pas Loulou, je l'ai sorti et il est PROPRE !

– Ce clébard est une nuisaaaaaaaaaance ! Je te dis qu'il a fait devant le bureau de Brad !

– J'ai rien vu. Pis comment tu sais que c'est Loulou, d'abord ?

– Ah ben non, j'ai oublié. C'est moi ! Bien sûr, c'est moi ! J'avais envie je me suis dit, tiens, là, je vais faire caca, ça sera bien[S1] .

Nagi se contenta d'éclater de rire.

– Oui, ça doit être ça, une envie pressante !

– Nagiiiii !

Un autre éclat de rire et le gamin claquait la porte, son insupportable clébard collé aux basques et le manteau jeté sur l'épaule pour aller rejoindre Ken dehors histoire de profiter un peu du temps clément. Il retrouva le jeune homme en train de taper dans un ballon qui rebondissait contre le mur d'enceinte.

– Hey Ken-kun !

Le brun arrêta son ballon d'un habile jeu de jambes et de se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

– T'as réussi à sauver Loulou des griffes du télépathe ?

– Bof, rien de pire que d'habitude ! S'esclaffa Nagi en lançant une balle rebondissante à son chien qui s'empressa de filer ventre à terre pour la récupérer.

– C'est quoi le programme alors ?

– Justement, j'ai un truc à te demander, dit Nagi en se rapprochant un peu.

– Vas-y.

– Apprends-moi à me défendre, s'il te plait.

– Pardon ?

– Apprends-moi à me défendre.

– Mais avec ton pouvoir… Commença Ken en sentant déjà venir la réponse.

– Tu sais que c'est pas toujours suffisant ! Alors apprends-moi à me battre s'il te plait, à faire le poids contre un agresseur, demanda le garçon avec une telle détermination que Ken en resta un moment interdit.

D'un coup, il se rendit compte qu'il ne ferait vraiment pas bon lui poser la délicate question prévue. Nagi était relativement réservé même si avec tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils avaient été amenés à se faire quelques confidences. Bien sûr, il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de lui demander pourquoi.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

– Je ne peux pas demander à Brad : il est jamais là en ce moment et franchement, ça serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Schu est trop rapide et bon, tu le connais, il jouerait pas le jeu. Et Farfie, il ne voudrait pas me faire mal mais il ne sait pas toujours contrôler sa force… Et honnêtement, j'ai pas envie de me faire péter le bras en cinq minutes.

Avec tout le temps que Nagi passait à essayer de lui inculquer quelques rudiments de contrôle psychique, il pouvait bien lui renvoyer la balle. Au fil de leurs entraînements, l'adolescent avait déjà évoqué la possibilité de pratiquer un sport de combat et Ken lui avait proposé de l'aider, à l'occasion. Il était juste un peu étonné que ça arrive le jour où Omi avait fait un rêve de mauvais augure.

– Tu… Veux bien ?

– Moi ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, je te l'ai déjà dit. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour éviter de te casser un bras à la première séance. T'as des bases en auto-défense ?

– Je suis plus costaud que j'en ai l'air ! Et pis je suis télékinésiste, j'ai pas besoin de bases normalement, déclara Nagi d'un ton un brin arrogant qui arracha un sourire à son interlocuteur.

– D'accord, d'accord. On va commencer par apprendre à parer et à esquiver les coups. Mais comme je ne suis pas spécialiste en arts martiaux, je ne peux pas t'apprendre les méthodes miracles de Bruce Lee…

Nagi acquiesça.

– Ensuite, je t'apprendrais quelques prises efficaces au corps à corps, même pour un petit gabarit comme toi : clefs de bras, immobilisations et quelques projections si possible. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

– Tu penses que ce sera efficace si je me retrouve sans mes pouvoirs ?

– Franchement, contre plusieurs hommes bâtis comme Farfarello, ça fera pas de miracles mais ça pourrait suffire à sauver ta peau. Nous sommes tous limités par notre force physique. Moi non plus je ferai pas le poids.

– Mais toi tu fuirais pas.

– J'ai été conçu sans la case « instinct de survie », c'est pas une référence.

Nagi éclata de rire.

– Okay, okay. Au fait, t'avais dit que tu me raconterais. Tu sais pour hier soir, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur.

– Ah oui.

Ken s'assit par terre sur la couverture un peu crado qui servait pour l'heure de panier à Loulou. Il poussa gentiment le chien qui ronfla un peu mais daigna se lever pour laisser Nagi s'asseoir à sa place. Loulou tourna un moment avant de se laisser tomber lourdement près de son jeune maître, posant sa tête sur sa cuisse de Nagi.

– En fait, il a fait une poussée de fièvre et tu sais comment c'est. Il a fait des cauchemars et quand il s'est réveillé, il a demandé après toi.

– Il était bien réveillé ou…

– Je sais pas vraiment. Il avait l'air un peu paniqué mais chaque fois qu'il se réveille c'est le même cirque, alors je ne me suis pas trop inquiété mais j'ai préféré aller vérifier quand même chez toi si tout allait bien.

– Et tout allait bien.

– Et tout allait bien, confirma Ken.

– Il a rêvé de quoi pour que tu prennes le risque de me réveiller à quatre heures du mat' ? La fin du monde ? Tu sais que le sommeil c'est sacré ! Taquina Nagi.

Le visage de Ken se rembrunit.

– Ben justement…

L'aîné du duo marqua une pause et Nagi attendit patiemment qu'il en vienne aux faits. La fin du monde, vraiment ? Pas crédible.

– Ecoute, il a rêvé que tu t'étais ouvert les veines.

Et là, ce fut le choc.

Nagi le fixa un instant bouche bée avant de refermer la bouche et de cligner des yeux.

– Ah ouais, quand même.

Ken lui dédia un petit sourire désabusé.

– Oui. Alors tu te doutes que…

Il s'interrompit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant avant de reprendre :

– Ecoute, on s'inquiète tous et… Franchement, t'y pense ? T'y as pensé ?

– Et toi ? T'as… Jamais eu envie ?

Ah déjà, ça partait mal s'il commençait par lui renvoyer la question, ça voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

– Si. Après Kase je me disais que de toute façon… Ca valait plus le coup de continuer. Omi, Yohji et Aya… Ne suffisaient pas.

– Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

Sujet sensible s'il en était, songea Ken en se donnant du courage. Après tout, Nagi lui avait déjà fait des confidences bien pires que ça.

– J'ai pas eu la force ou le courage, appelle-ça comme tu veux. Je me disais qu'après tout ce que j'avais morflé, y avait sûrement un truc mieux après. Qu'après avoir touché le fond, on ne pouvait que remonter. Enfin, c'est surtout Omi qui disait ça.

– Et alors ?

– Je me suis laissé du temps. Ca allait mieux. Puis y a eu Akira.

« C'était pire que tout. »

– Et puis y a eu vous, poursuivit Ken sans s'attarder sur ces souvenirs bien sombres, trop sombres.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça a changé ? Tu as toujours des morts sur la conscience. Tu es malade maintenant et c'est notre faute… Et puis, tu es devenu…

– Quoi, Nag' ? Un monstre comme toi, c'est ça ?

Nagi tiqua visiblement, gêné. Il avait appris à composer avec ses habilités extraordinaires qui faisaient partie de lui, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été facile. Et il se disait que ça irait mieux plus tard, quand il serait plus grand, plus fort que ça. Quand il aurait quitté cette adolescence pleine de doutes, de questions sans réponses et de violence. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire sans cette télékinésie chevillée au corps, il avait appris à vivre avec son anormalité. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça !

– Je suppose que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi dans le passé. Pour vous. Nous on essaye d'apprendre et comme franchement… On s'en sort pas terrible non plus. Enfin bon…

Nagi hocha lentement la tête, tripotant les lacets de ses baskets.

– C'est pas facile.

– Tu sais, c'est super cliché de dire ça, c'est même l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… Mais c'est quand même précieux la vie, non ?

– Ouais. Ca dépend la vie de qui, quoi… Souvent je me dis que si j'avais été plus fort, on n'en serait pas là.

– Faut pas dire ça. Et puis on n'y peut plus grand-chose maintenant. Faut juste... Aller de l'avant, conclut Ken en faisant un geste évasif.

– Comment on peut aller de l'avant alors qu'on sait même pas si on sera vivants dans six mois ?

– Ben ça, faudrait plutôt demander à Crawford, nan ?

– Bof, y m'répondra même pas, lâcha Nagi avec un soupir en gratouillant les oreilles de Loulou avant de tourner la tête vers le portail de la demeure qui semblait être en train de tourner silencieusement sur ses gonds.

– En parlant du loup… C'est pas Brad qui rentre, là-bas ?

Question plus rhétorique qu'autre chose puisque Brad était le seul à l'extérieur (avec Aya) en ce moment même. Ils se levèrent pour aller à la rencontre du leader des Schwarz, en espérant qu'il leur amènerait de bonnes nouvelles. Comme à son habitude, Crawford fut donc assailli dès le portail de la propriété franchi. Loulou devançait sa voiture et il craignait toujours que l'animal passe sous les roues dans son enthousiasme. Il n'était pas sorti du véhicule que tout le monde était déjà agglutiné à sa portière, lui demandant si tout allait bien, si Aya était vivant, s'il supportait l'isolement, si son empathie faisait des siennes et moi aussi ça va, merci de demander. Il garda donc les lèvres scellées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé dans la cuisine avec une tasse de café corsé. Yohji et Schuldig venaient de rappliquer d'il ne savait trop où, sans doute prévenu par les deux plus jeunes garçons croisés dans le jardin. En dehors de Farfarello et Omi, toute sa petite troupe était présente et attendait plus ou moins patiemment qu'il daigne lever les yeux.

– Je vous écoute, messieurs.

Après un bref silence et un regard échangé, Schuldig se lança.

– Ben écoute, on n'sait pas par où commencer. Si tu nous racontais comment ça se passe pour Aya ?

– Comme ça devrait se passer.

Réponse énigmatique s'il en était qui ne sembla pas satisfaire outre mesure les quatre jeunes hommes plantés devant lui comme autant de gardes menaçants.

– C'est pas une réponse ça Brad, intervint Yohji. Surtout que…

– Surtout que ? S'enquit le grand brun avec un petit sourire.

Yohji poussa un petit soupir et un regard fut échangé parmi les quatre garçons.

– Omi a recommencé à rêver.

– Et de quoi rêve-t-il ?

– De trucs morbides, répondit Schuldig. En soit, ça n'a rien de bien nouveau mais cette fois, ça va très loin. Il a décrit la scène avec une précision… Ecoute Brad, le gosse a un problème et on n'a pas de solution.

– Ca répond pas à ma question, observa Brad en touillant son café par habitude.

– Il m'a vu en train de m'ouvrir les veines.

La déclaration plongea la cuisine dans un silence grave, et les yeux bruns étonnés de Crawford se posèrent sur Nagi : il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Derrière les quatre garçons, il vit Farfarello louvoyer dans le couloir, faisant mine de ne pas écouter alors qu'en réalité, il écoutait très bien.

« Et pas discret avec ça… »

– Ah… Bien. Et à propos de ça, toi tu…

Nagi croisa les bras et lui dédia un regard plein de défiance qui fit frémir un sourire sur les lèvres de Schuldig. Leur bébé grandissait à vue d'œil.

– Non, je ne prévois pas de me faire hara-kiri dans les trois prochains jours mais t'inquiète pas, je t'enverrai un SMS, des fois que tu sois pas là.

Brad arqua un sourcil à cette fronde plutôt inhabituelle, ignorant le ricanement sous cape de Ken et Schuldig. Yohji affichait lui aussi un sourire amusé à la boutade mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre sur un ton sérieux.

– Ses rêves, ses visions – quoi que ce soit – ne s'améliorent pas. Et Schu a dit pour autant, tout n'était pas forcément faux. On fait quoi avec ça, nous ?

– Non, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est faux, c'est sûr. Maintenant… Se fier à cent pour cent à ses visions serait une erreur.

– Donc à quoi se fie-t-on ?

– A moi, en espérant que je vois tout au bon moment.

Silence, soupirs et regards soucieux.

– Est-ce que… La possibilité, je dis bien la _possibilité_, qu'il soit en train de perdre le sens des réalités est à envisager ? Demanda Yohji après avoir échangé un coup d'œil inquiet avec Ken.

Crawford posa sa tasse.

– Oui.

Yohji se redressa comme s'il avait été piqué et la bouche de Ken prit un pli anxieux. Un silence de mort fit écho au leader des Schwarz et il se racla la gorge au bout d'un moment, se demandant comment leur faire son annonce après avoir lâché une telle bombe. Les deux membres de Weiss encore à peu près en état allaient mal le prendre, c'était sûr, mais comme souvent il lui fallait aller droit au but et passer du coq à l'âne, quitte à paraître totalement insensible. Il devrait sans doute s'expliquer en long, en large et en travers sur Aya mais ça attendrait un peu. Il préférait garder les bonnes nouvelles pour la fin, ce qui ne serait pas un luxe vu la tournure que prenait la conversation…

– J'ai du travail pour vous.

Les quatre garçons semblèrent tendre l'oreille et derrière eux, Brad aperçu le jeune homme balafré s'appuyer en silence contre le chambranle de la porte, cette fois l'air intéressé. Pour le moment, personne à part lui ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

« Pas terrible les assassins surentraînés, » songea-t-il un peu amusé.

– Une infiltration de nuit. J'aurai besoin de tout le monde. Je vous en dirai plus quand j'aurai achevé la transaction.

Tous hochèrent la tête dans un ensemble quasi militaire. Chassez le naturel… Dès qu'on parlait « travail », ils passaient tous en mode professionnel. C'était tellement déroutant même après des semaines d'inactivité que Brad s'interrogea encore une fois sincèrement sur leur capacité à vivre une vie normale.

– Voilà.

– Quoi, tu disparais trois jours et c'est tout ? Pas de nouvelles d'Aya, pas de petits mots gentils et en plus, du boulot ? Fit Schuldig.

Brad sourit en portant à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres. Son café avait refroidi.

– Oui.

L'homme aux longs cheveux flamboyants leva les yeux eu ciel avec un grognement exaspéré.

– Je rêve.

Le sourire de Brad perdura un peu, prenant une tournure plus amusée.

– Ne t'inquiète pas _chéri_, tu prends le relais auprès d'Aya dès la semaine prochaine. Tu pourras voir par toi-même.

Schuldig souffla d'un air excédé.

– Bah j'te préviens, y a intérêt qu'y ai la télé dans ton bled, là…

######

C'était une soirée relativement calme, placée sous le signe de la relâche. Nagi et Omi s'étaient isolés au second pour une bataille dantesque de jeux vidéos en se gavant de bonbons acidulés pendant qu'au rez-de-chaussée, c'était soirée poker[S2] sur fond de musique jazzy pour les aînés. Le blondinet allait curieusement bien depuis son dernier cauchemar en date et du coup, Nagi en avait profité pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble, loin de leurs préoccupations habituelles.

Crawford se faisait un plaisir de plumer Schuldig que sa chance légendaire avait abandonnée. Il l'avait d'ailleurs placé près de lui pour parer à toute tricherie, connaissant le caractère roublard du télépathe. Yohji venait de ramasser une main gagnante et quant à Farfarello, il observait le jeu avec intérêt, misant en silence.

Schuldig allait resservir une tournée de tequila mais Crawford posa sa main sur le verre de Ken, le plus jeune à table. Le cadet leva les yeux sur Crawford, sans comprendre.

– Tu en as eu assez, je crois, dit-il gentiment.

– Pardon ? S'irrita Ken en se redressant brusquement, piqué au vif.

Il les regardait jouer d'un œil morne depuis un long moment. Il avait perdu le compte des minutes (des heures) depuis qu'il avait laissé ses cartes, un nombre incalculable de mains plus tôt. Il n'avait pas le moral et se contentait de siroter son verre d'alcool sans conviction, les regardant s'affronter à coup de suites de cartes plus ou moins chanceuses.

– Il n'a pas tort Kenken. Tu ne dois même pas être en état de te lever.

– Désolé de pas être un sac à vin comme toi, rétorqua le brun d'un ton acerbe à Yohji qui faillit en avaler sa cigarette.

Schuldig éclata franchement de rire pendant que Crawford se permettait un sourire devant la remarque cinglante du jeune homme.

– Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu es en train de t'endormir sur la table, conseilla ce dernier avec patience.

– J'ai pas envie, répliqua le brun du tac au tac d'un air buté.

Yohji poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel en posant ses cartes sur la table

– Kenken, sois raisonnable.

– Et si j'ai pas envie ? J'ai vingt ans non ?

– Kenken, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Commença Yohji en se pinçant l'arrête du nez par-dessous ses éternelles lunettes noires, sentant que la discussion allait être difficile.

– Arrête de m'appeler Kenken ! Siffla le brun, ulcéré.

Schuldig se fendait franchement la poire en arrière plan à présent, laissant Yohji se débattre avec son coéquipier d'une visible mauvaise humeur. Farfarello se contentait d'observer la scène en silence, comme toujours. Il posa finalement ces cartes à son tour et se leva, s'approchant du jeune homme qui faisait de la résistance. Ken était souvent sujet à des accès de tristesse depuis le départ de Aya et ils le savaient tous. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où il n'avait envie de rien faire. Il avait participé un moment à la partie de poker puis avait rendu les armes, un peu dépité. Le cœur n'y était pas.

Agacé par l'insistance de Yohji, Ken se redressa en croisant les bras d'un air qui disait clairement qu'il ne bougerait que lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé. Farfarello posa une main sur sa tête et Ken leva un regard agacé sur lui qui s'adoucit aussitôt en rencontrant son regard doré. L'Irlandais se pencha sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, comme pour lui confier quelque chose qui ne devait être entendu que d'eux seuls. Crawford échangea un regard amusé avec Schuldig devant la scène et le rouquin lui tendit un verre avec un sourire tendre. Yohji se passa une main dans les cheveux, décidant de se rallumer une cigarette en espérant que Farfarello saurait raisonner leur tête de mule. Ils semblèrent échanger quelques mots puis Ken acquiesça finalement d'un air las. Le brun semblait sur le point de se lever mais Farfarello le prit de vitesse, passant un bras musclé sous ses genoux et un autre autour de ses épaules pour le soulever avec facilité.

– Farf non !

– Tiens-toi ou je te lâche, menaça le borgne d'une voix malicieuse à son oreille.

– Pose-moi ! Tout de suite !

Les joues du plus jeune s'enflammèrent devant l'air ravi de Yohji qui savourait sa revanche autant qu'il adorait voir Ken se faire taquiner. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs fort occupé à fusiller Farfarello du regard pour qu'il lui rende sa liberté.

– Faaaarrrrf !

Amusé de sa réaction, Jei lui dédia un petit sourire moqueur tout en secouant doucement la tête pour le narguer. Vaincu, Ken poussa un soupir dépité, comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

– Tes bras, réclama Jei d'une voix douce.

Ken accepta finalement de passer ses bras autour du cou de Farfie, adressant un signe de la main au trio qui les regardait partir vers les escaliers en souriant. Ken soupira à nouveau en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de son ami.

– Tu redescendras ? Interpella Schuldig en se réinstallant sur sa chaise.

– Continuez sans moi, répondit simplement Jei à ses compagnons de jeu, sa réponse indiquant clairement qu'il ne savait pas s'il les rejoindrait par la suite.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue des autres, Ken prit la parole, relevant un peu la tête pour parler :

– Farfie, pose-moi s'il te plait. Je ne suis ni ivre, ni impotent.

– Ca ne me dérange pas.

– Ce n'est pas la question. Pose-moi _s'il te plait_, demanda Ken en essayant de rester patient et diplomate.

– Non.

– Pose-moi par terre bordel !

Au temps pour la diplomatie et la patience !

– Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on tombe dans les escaliers, hm ?

Ken décida de laisser tomber la conversation, profitant du voyage. C'aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il se sentait mal serré dans les bras de Farfarello. Il s'y sentait même trop bien et ça le gênait. D'autant qu'il était encore capable de marcher sans assistance. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'étage et Farfarello poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la chambre de Ken dont la porte était entrouverte et il ne daigna le lâcher que sur son lit.

Ken se redressa avec un soupir. La tête lui tournait à présent et il avait chaud. Farfarello ouvrit la fenêtre sans un mot, laissant l'air plus frais de la nuit s'engouffrer dans sa chambre puis vint s'installer près de lui. Ken leva un regard plein de tristesse sur lui et il tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux bruns dont il connaissait par cœur la douceur.

– Il me manque, dit finalement Ken.

– Je sais, répondit simplement Jei.

– Et je sais que tu sais, c'est ça ?

L'aîné ne répondit rien, continuant ses caresses en silence. Il savait que ça le détendait.

– Il ne te manque pas, à toi ?

– Il me manque beaucoup de choses, déclara Farfarello en observant l'ancien footballeur professionnel tripoter ses manches de sweat-shirt d'un air gêné.

Mal à l'aise, comme souvent. Le brun leva un regard interrogateur sur lui, peu sûr de voir où il voulait en venir. Farfarello laissa retomber sa main.

– Il te manque quoi ?

– Sanity.

– Ah, ça… De toute façon, c'est pas comme s'il nous restait beaucoup de santé mentale à nous. Moi le premier, ajouta-t-il tout bas plus pour lui-même que pour Farfarello.

Farf imita sa position, s'asseyant en tailleur face à lui pour plus de confort, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Ken lui reprochait souvent de ne pas se livrer suffisamment et le brun avait également besoin de réponses claires de temps à autres.

– Normality[S3] .

– On tue des gens Farf. On a tous commencé plus ou moins tôt, pour des raisons différentes. Et nous on est en train de muter, alors ma notion de la normalité a été légèrement bousculée dernièrement. Quoi d'autre ? J'ai réponse à tout, tu sais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plus lumineux.

Jei se permit un sourire et celui de Ken s'élargit. Aucun des Weiss ne supportaient les changements qui s'opéraient en eux. Entre la faiblesse physique des uns et les troubles de contrôle des autres, leur vie avait été complètement chamboulée. D'autant qu'ils avaient dû fuir le seul refuge qu'ils avaient. Farfarello marqua une pause, égrenant les secondes en silence puis se lança sous le regard calme mais curieux de Ken qui attendait patiemment la suite de la conversation.

– Beauty.

– Qu-quoi ?

Ken s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Farf haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé, mais l'autre garçon savait qu'il venait de lui faire une confession d'une importance capitale. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé prononcer tout haut devant quelqu'un d'autre. Jei se haïssait pour beaucoup de raisons, il le savait. Il se trouvait monstrueux et à bien des égards, même s'il pouvait comprendre certaines de ces raisons pendant que d'autres lui paraissait totalement incongrues.

– Moi je te trouve très attirant, avoua Ken sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

Finalement, Crawford avait raison : il avait eu largement sa dose pour lui parler de cette façon. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler, il n'en pouvait plus de rougir à tout bout de champ, dès que quelqu'un l'asticotait un peu. C'était le job d'Omi, pas le sien ! Entre les taquineries de Yohji, les actions de Farfarello et ses propres maladresses, il n'en finissait plus d'être embarrassé.

Jei eut un demi-sourire et déplia ses longs membres avec une grâce féline pour ramper vers lui. Ken recula doucement, se penchant en arrière à mesure qu'il marchait sur lui jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec son matelas, surplombé par Farfarello. Et il se retrouvait encore en position de faiblesse ! A croire que c'était le destin… Ou qu'il était vraiment un uke suprême comme ne cessait de le taquiner Yohji. Conscient de sa position embarrassante (où il s'était mis tout seul comme un grand), il retint sa respiration avec l'étrange impression d'être en train de se liquéfier de honte. Le pire dans l'histoire ? Il réagissait de façon très embarrassante à la proximité de Jei et ça n'allait pas tarder à se voir.

– Vraiment ? Questionna l'Irlandais d'une voix si basse qu'elle lui fit l'effet de se répercuter dans tout son corps.

Ils étaient si proches que Ken pouvait sentir son souffle caresser ses lèvres[S4] , la chaleur de son corps se répandre sur le sien.

– Vraiment.

– Il me manque autre chose.

– Quoi ? Murmura le brun sans oser bouger un cil sous le regard perçant de Farfarello.

– Love[S5] , déclara l'aîné sans ciller.

Sa respiration de bloqua dans sa gorge au moment où Jei prononça le mot qu'il redoutait d'entendre. Qu'il tremblait d'envie d'entendre. Les lèvres de Jei survolaient les siennes sans les toucher, hésitantes. Jei ne voulait pas s'imposer à lui, ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. Les mains peu assurées de Ken remontèrent le long de ses bras, glissant sur ses épaules, son regard plongé dans le sien. Puis il franchit la distance qui les séparait pour unir leurs lèvres en un baiser timide et incertain[S6] . Jei le laissa mener la danse, répondant au baiser avec douceur, se refusant à le brusquer. Le baiser se fit plus ardent et la chaleur les submergea tous les deux, foudroyante. Jei pressa son corps contre celui du brun, goûtant l'intérieur de sa bouche, savourant son odeur et la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains avides. Une main du plus jeune se crispa dans ses cheveux courts pendant qu'il continuait d'explorer son corps, oubliant toute retenue. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer ou aller trop loin mais le parfum de Ken enivrait ses sens et ses soupirs lui tournaient la tête. Il savait que passé un certain cap, il aurait du mal à se retenir. Il perdit tout sens commun quand les baisers de Ken se firent plus agressifs et que les mains du jeune homme s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas sur ses hanches.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le sweat-shirt de Ken, évitant avec adresse les cicatrices qu'il savait être là sans s'y arrêter une seule seconde, remontant ses mains pour caresser son torse et l'obliger à se débarrasser du vêtement devenu encombrant. Ken s'exécuta volontiers, réclamant la même faveur de son côté en saisissant l'ourlet de son tee-shirt noir moulant pour l'inviter à le retirer. Jei se redressa brièvement pour s'en débarrasser d'un geste ample et le jeter au sol avant d'enlacer à nouveau Ken avec passion, explorant les courbes de son corps, sentant les mains du brun parcourir le sien avec frénésie. Ken ne quittait plus ses lèvres et il sentait l'Irlandais devenir dur à travers le tissu épais de son jean noir. Leurs baisers se firent plus ardents et leurs caresses plus appuyées de secondes en secondes jusqu'à ce que la main habile de Jei ne remonte sur sa jambe, glissant vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il était dans le même état d'excitation que son partenaire. Le brun se tendit au contact intime, inattendu, mais se laissa aller avec un murmure de plaisir quand Jei embrassa sa gorge découverte. La main de Jei remonta à nouveau, cette fois jusqu'à sa ceinture qui fut rapidement défaite ainsi que le haut de son pantalon.

– Jei… Non… Gémit doucement le plus jeune avec un soupir d'abandon.

– Shh... Susurra l'Irlandais en glissant sa main à l'intérieur de son jean à présent trop étroit.

– Ah !

Ken arqua son dos sous les caresses très intimes de Jei qui s'empara de son membre gonflé par l'excitation avant de commencer un va-et-vient d'une douloureuse lenteur. La surprise passée, Ken voulu lui rendre ses caresses, dégrafant le haut de son jean noir et s'insinuant à l'intérieur. Il glissa sous la ceinture élastique de son boxer avec aisance. Lorsque ses doigts timides effleurèrent la virilité de Jei, ce dernier eut un gémissement de plaisir très intéressant. Le désir balaya tous les doutes qu'ils auraient pu avoir, les précipitant dans un abîme de plaisir. Ecrasant toutes ses inhibitions sous un coup de talon, Ken commença à faire aller sa main sur le membre dur de son partenaire, suivant ses instincts et ses envies. Jei soupira de plaisir à son oreille, provoquant chez lui un frisson brutal. Les instants qui suivirent se perdirent dans un brouillard de sensualité, jusqu'à ce que la tension devienne insoutenable pour chacun d'eux. Se sentant proche de l'extase, Jei accéléra ses mouvements et sentit Ken se tordre sous lui avec frénésie, des gémissements sans retenue tombant de sa bouche. Les caresses se firent plus brutales, le besoin remplaçant la passion. Ken cria quand l'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet, libérant une vague d'énergie psychique qui fit trembler les murs de la chambre, le laissant pantelant. Quelques instants plus tard, le corps entier de Jei se tendit avant de se libérer dans un long gémissement de plaisir, incapable se retenir plus avant. Le silence retomba sur la chambre, troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations qui s'entremêlaient. Ken se blottit dans les bras de Jei, à bout de souffle. La respiration de l'Irlandais glissa sur sa joue empourprée et il posa son front contre sa tempe le temps de reprendre son souffle. Jei sourit avec tendresse, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux sombres et humides de son regard.

– Ca va ? Murmura-t-il très doucement.

Ken ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir trouver sa voix, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de vivre, de faire. La main de son compagnon glissa sur sa joue avec une infinie douceur et il reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement… Sa chambre, et de Jei serré contre lui. Jei qui avait seulement voulu satisfaire ses désirs, faisant systématiquement passer ses besoins avant les siens. Il rougit sous le regard intense de son ami… Devait-il dire amant à présent ?

Il n'avait pas pensé que la situation irait aussi loin.

L'image d'Aya s'imposa alors très clairement à lui comme un rappel de sa conscience et il se sentit brusquement très mal, coupable. Qu'avait-il fait, alors qu'il était fou amoureux du rouquin ? Il était tombé dans les bras de Farfarello sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences de ses actes. Et il n'avait pas protesté quand il l'avait embrassé, serré contre lui… Quant au reste… La tête lui tournait tant il était pris de remords. Et il était entièrement responsable de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux… Farfie n'aurait jamais insisté s'il avait repoussé ses avances comme d'habitude.

Comme d'habitude…

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait[S7] ? Souffla-t-il si bas que Jei dû tendre l'oreille pour saisir sa phrase.

– Ran ne dira rien, dit-il simplement, sachant pertinemment d'où venait son brusque accès de culpabilité.

Ken s'empourpra un peu plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de sensé à dire, ou à faire, avant de perdre les pédales.

– On a besoin d'une douche, articula-t-il finalement d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés éclata de rire. Sa réflexion lui paraissait tellement incongrue au vu de la situation qu'elle méritait bien un fou-rire. Il pouvait presque voir les remords tourbillonner au-dessus de sa tête.

– Ben quoi ? Marmonna le brun, un peu vexé par son accès de joie.

– Et le romantisme, alors ?

– Ben… Commença Ken en jetant un coup d'œil à leurs pantalons et leurs ventres souillés.

– Pas faux... Concéda Farfarello avec un sourire indulgent en se redressant, attrapant son tee-shirt pour nettoyer rapidement les traces de leurs étreintes.

Ken soupira avec abandon, décidant contre toute attente de remettre son cas de conscience à plus tard. Il avait aimé faire ça avec Jei, il s'était sentit bien. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se sentait mal qu'il était content, pour une fois, de se sentir bien, même si cet affreux sentiment de culpabilité gâchait en grande partie son euphorie. Jei continua de lui caresser les cheveux, lui laissant du temps pour se remettre de ses émotions et reprendre son souffle. D'autant que l'explosion de télékinésie qui lui avait échappé n'avait pas dû être sans conséquences pour lui. Ils restèrent un certain temps enlacés puis finalement, Ken leva les yeux sur lui en sentant la torpeur s'installer entre eux :

– J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche avant de m'endormir, Jei.

L'autre jeune homme lui dédia un petit sourire et se redressa, l'aidant à faire de même. Il enlaça ses épaules et l'aida à se mettre debout, lui faisant prendre conscience que ses jambes étaient franchement faiblardes après une telle expérience. Chancelant, Ken accepta son aide précieuse et se laissa emmener à la salle de bain, attrapant au passage un short bleu en toile légère et un large tee-shirt blanc.

Farfarello l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain et le laissa seul, profitant de ce laps de temps pour aller lui-même chercher des vêtements plus confortables. Ils échangèrent finalement les places et Ken réintégra sa chambre, laissant sa porte ouverte… Espérant secrètement que Farfarello viendrait le rejoindre. Il dû s'endormir car il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Jei s'asseoir près de lui avec discrétion.

– Rendors-toi. Il est tard.

– Tu restes ?

Jei continua de jouer négligemment avec un de ses couteaux mais acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

– Merci… Murmura Ken avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

######

– Wow. C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Yohji en levant les yeux vers le plafond au son de la déflagration assourdie qui venait de leur faire lever la tête.

Schuldig échangea un regard complice avec Brad et ricana.

– Je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on l'attende.

– Pardon ? S'étonna Yohji sans comprendre.

Crawford se permit un demi-sourire et abattit un brelan de dames sur la table, ramassant effectivement la mise.

– Soit Ken a piqué une grosse colère, soit il s'est, disons… Laissé aller.

Yohji le regarda interloqué avant de prendre conscience de la situation lorsque Schuldig lui envoya quelques images très suggestives de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les trois une fois la nuit venue. Et il ne parlait pas d'une partie de cartes.

– Tu crois qu'ils ont… ? Nooooon ! Et comment c'est possible, moi je…

– Il est beaucoup moins expérimenté que toi dans certains domaines, expliqua Schuldig d'une voix malicieuse. Et il est beaucoup moins apte à contrôler son pouvoir. Mixe le tout et ça nous donne une jolie p'tite explosion !

– Et toi aussi Yohji, tu as eu quelques accidents, rappelle-toi, fit Brad d'un ton taquin.

– Ah… Mais c'est pas pareil… Avec vous deux… Oh, Ken va être effondré de savoir qu'on est tous au courant !

Schuldig jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le plafond.

– Apparemment, il s'en veut déjà d'avoir cédé… Il pense à Aya.

– C'est un peu tard, observa Brad en prenant une gorgée de whisky qu'il avait troqué contre la téquila.

– Ne l'espionne pas ! Fit Yohji à Schuldig en ignorant le commentaire du leader des Schwarz.

– Désolé Yohtan, mais le gamin pense un peu trop fort. Si ça peut te consoler, il…

– Je ne veux PAS savoir ! C'est sa vie privée, je ne veux pas savoir, déclara Yohji, agacé.

Ken viendrait sans doute le trouver le lendemain pour se confier de toute manière. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça d'avoir un semblant de vie privée quand on vivait à huit sous le même toit, d'autant que la tâche se compliquait lourdement avec des psychiques, surtout avec ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs de type mentaux…

– Ouais, t'as pas tort. Désolé, admit Schuldig, conscient d'avoir été indiscret.

– C'est pas ta faute si tu entends les pensées des gens, soupira Yohji pendant que Crawford redistribuait les cartes pour un tour

– Nan t'as raison. C'est sûr que c'est pas facile d'avoir de l'intimité ici… Entre nous, on n'avait pas ce problème parce qu'on avait tous des boucliers assez stables pour nous garantir une certaine discrétion. Mais c'est quelque chose dont vous ne disposez pas. On doit tous faire avec. Enfin, surtout moi, expliqua Schuldig

– Imaginez un peu ce que je peux voir parfois, s'amusa Crawford.

– Heureusement pour nous, tu es une vraie tombe, ricana Schuldig.

– Ouais, un calme à toute épreuve ! Moi j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand Nagi va lui ramener son premier amour à la maison. Déjà que Tot ça passait pas.

– Un calibre quarante-cinq, répondit simplement l'Américain sans ciller en retournant une carte sur le tapis de jeu d'un beau vert bouteille nauséeux.

– Imagine si Nagi avait été une fille ! S'esclaffa Schuldig, mort de rire à l'idée d'un papa Crawford accueillant le premier petit ami de sa chère enfant avec une carabine à la main.

Yohji éclata de rire lorsque Schuldig lui envoya une image très claire de la scène imaginée, avec dans le rôle du petit ami un jeune homme quaterback grand, blond, stupide et outrageusement stéréotypé.

_/ Mais ça irait peut-être mieux avec ce visage… /_ Souffla le télépathe entre ses oreilles, gommant le garçon sans visage et le remplaçant par la silhouette beaucoup plus délicate d'un adolescent blond aux immenses yeux bleus, coiffé d'une éternelle casquette et portant un long short noir à l'allure bien familière.

Yohji haussa un sourcil tout en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

_/ Intéressant. Tu as remarqué, toi aussi ? /_

_/ Tu étais détective Yohtan. Je suis télépathe ! /_

– C'est très impoli ce que vous faites, dit Crawford d'une voix basse terriblement séductrice en leur jetant un coup d'œil par-dessous ses lunettes.

Schuldig éclata de rire :

– Sorry ! Tu me pardonnes ?

– Ah, mais je ne pardonne pas comme ça moi, s'amusa le grand brun avec un sourire en coin.

Schuldig se leva avec une expression indéchiffrable, passant derrière lui en caressant d'un doigt taquin la ligne de ses épaules larges. Il fit le tour de la table avec un léger déhanché, s'approcha de Yohji et posa sa main sur son épaule gauche pour le contourner avant d'enjamber ses longues jambes sans hésitation, s'installant sur ses genoux.

Crawford s'accouda à la table de jeu d'un air très intéressé, échangeant avec Yohji un regard plein de malice. Puis l'aîné des Weiss reporta son attention sur Schuldig qui planta son regard bleu électrique dans le sien, délibérément provocateur. Il enlaça les épaules de Yohji en se cambrant un peu, à la fois pour se frotter à Yohji et faire profiter Crawford du spectacle. Les cheveux fous et le regard espiègle, Schu se fit un plaisir de se mettre un onduler légèrement sur la musique diffusée dans la pièce, ne quittant Yohji du regard que pour achever Crawford d'un coup de reins langoureux et autrement plus suggestif. Brad était incapable de détourner les yeux du spectacle qui lui était donné, profitant pleinement du petit show du télépathe qui commença à défaire sa ceinture avec des gestes lascifs… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève brusquement, ceinture à la main et déhanché outrageusement provocant pour disparaître dans le couloir.

– Mais comme c'est un show interdit aux moins de vingt-deux ans, faut me suivre à l'étage pour voir la suite ! A plus mes p'tits chous !

Les deux autres se regardèrent et se levèrent avec précipitation, prenant à peine le temps d'éteindre la lumière avant de poursuivre Schuldig qui était déjà en haut des escaliers avec un éclat de rire, se réfugiant dans leur chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui avant de se jeter sur le lit et de prendre une pose carrément aussi cliché que douloureuse en les attendant. Trois secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Brad et Yohji qui le dévorèrent du regard. Un autre éclat de rire retentit jusque dans le couloir quand la porte claqua derrière eux[S8] …

La nuit fut de courte durée. Un étrange pressentiment arracha Crawford à son sommeil un peu agité, lui intimant de se lever. Il avait à peine mis la main sur ses lunettes que les hurlements de terreur commencèrent. Schuldig et Yohji se jetèrent au sol pour attraper leurs armes respectives pendant qu'il se précipitait dans le couloir, armé. Les cris venaient de là et il s'imaginait déjà voir plusieurs corps ensanglantés dispersés sur le sol mais il n'y avait qu'Omi, debout au milieu du couloir, livide et hystérique. Le garçon pointait quelque chose du doigt et Crawford tressaillit tant la scène lui rappelait le jour où Omi avait eu une vision tout éveillé en plein repas, la première d'une longue série. Machinalement, il tourna la tête pour voir ce que le garçon désignait en hurlant avec les yeux quasi révulsés d'horreur. Rien. Que dalle. Peanuts. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat dont il pourrait se débarrasser avec un gros calibre, il réenclencha la sécurité de son arme et la posa au sol, s'approchant du garçon paniqué avec précaution. Les autres avaient tous rappliqué, armes à la main et bouche bée devant la scène.

Omi ne réagit même pas à leur présence, continuant à hurler des choses insensées et maintenant qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir se battre avec un escadron de la mort envoyé par Kritiker, Rosenkreuz ou Dieu savait qui, Brad prit une seconde pour écouter les mots quasi-incompréhensibles criés par le garçon.

« Yohji. »

– Omi calme-toi, calme-toi !

Un hoquet de stupeur en arrière-plan lui apprit que Nagi venait de dégringoler les escaliers en catastrophe, pistolet en main et prêt à tirer, son chien sur ses talons. Il trébucha dans le couloir, rattrapé de justesse par Ken pour l'empêcher de trop s'approcher du gamin en pleine crise de delirium. Farfarello lui confisqua son arme à feu avant d'avoir un autre accident à gérer.

– YOHJI YOHJI YOHJI !

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, et Schuldig leva la main lorsqu'il comprit que non, Omi ne se calmerait pas juste avec des mots rassurants. La gifle claqua fort sur la joue de l'adolescent, lui tournant la tête et stoppant instantanément la crise d'hystérie. Crawford le rattrapa de justesse en voyant ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se laissa aller au sol avec le jeune garçon tremblant qui claquait des dents. Il lui prit doucement la tête pour le forcer à voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

– Regarde Omi ! Regarde !

Les yeux bleus terrorisés balayèrent la scène, les gens… S'arrêtant sur Yohji, son ami, son équipier, son frère.

– Regarde-le, il est vivant, il est là. Il. Est. Là.

Yohji fit un pas en avant, tombant à genoux devant le blondinet terrifié qui gémissait doucement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs.

– Je suis là Omi. Regarde, je suis vivant, je suis là. Tout va bien.

Une petite main toucha sa joue et les sanglots éclatèrent dans la pièce, laissant l'adolescent faible et pantelant dans les bras de Crawford. L'aîné desserra un peu son étreinte, sentant le garçon s'écrouler entre ses bras.

– Je t'ai vu, je t'ai vu là, pendu et mort, t'étais MORT y avait du sang ton cou brisé t'étais mort !

Les yeux verts de Yohji se posèrent sur le visage de Brad. Son amant pinça les lèvres, navré. Il n'avait pas de réponse, pas d'explication à un tel déchaînement de cauchemars et d'hallucinations morbides en si peu de temps. L'adolescent continua à pleurer, effondré. Si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas vrai, alors il devenait cinglé.

Après ça, il fallut rassurer tout le monde (surtout les plus jeunes), essayer de ramener le calme dans les rangs (chez les moins jeunes), remettre Omi au lit (après l'avoir sédaté) et s'occuper du chien agité qui allait et venait dans les jambes de tous le monde. Lorsqu'enfin Omi fut soigneusement bordé et les autres gamins recouchés, Brad s'appuya sur la porte avec un soupir atterré.

– Alors ?

Il releva la tête, un peu étonné de ne pas les avoir entendus approcher. Son regard brun chaud se posant sur Schuldig. Qu'il avait l'air inquiet, ce garçon… Près de lui, Yohji n'avait pas meilleure mine. Brad soupira encore.

– Il glisse vers une autre réalité.

– Il devient fou, quoi.

Brad marqua une pause. Il ne voulait pas s'avancer sur un tel sujet, le cerveau de l'être humain était si complexe. Comment être sûr ?

– L'aliénation… Est une possibilité à envisager, oui.

« Plus que jamais. »

* * *

**Notes :** C'est culcul[S9] , hein ?

Ouais, je sais.

J'ai beau sabrer un tas de passages que je publierai peut-être un jour (ou pas), il y en a toujours plus à mettre et je ne sais plus par quel bout commencer. Désespoir !

Dans l'absolu, j'ai d'autres scènes à placer mais ça ne ferait que rallonger les chapitres comme le déroulement de la fic qui sont déjà assez longs comme ça. Alors j'essaye de prendre sur moi pour ne pas me laisser envahir par mes tendances à toujours tout délayer encore et encore et encore, mais du coup, j'ai l'impression de sauter du coq à l'âne…

La dernière scène par exemple, n'était pas prévue au programme. Après avoir passé les cinq derniers jours à me dire « J'la mets, j'la mets pas, j'la mets pas, j'la mets… », j'ai décidé qu'elle n'apportait rien de plus mais que comme j'avais déjà dû modifier un dialogue plus haut pour l'intégrer j'allais quand même la poster, culcul-la-praline pas crédible et non-apportage au scénar be damned.

J'étais plus à ça près.

A vous de me dire.

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Si vous vous demandez, oui, c'est du vécu mdr. On a des disputes très constructives dans cette baraque.

[S2] Oui c'est très mode le poker depuis quelques temps même si je rate un peu le coche vu que ça a dû être écrit y a deux ans… Bref.

[S3] Normalcy, normality ? J'ai un doute sur le terme adéquat. Oui je sais, quand on n'sait pas parler l'angliche, on s'abstient.

[S4] Si je hurle « VAS-Y ROULE LUI UNE PELLE ! » plus fort à la prochaine relecture, les voisins vont finir par appeler la police… Et l'asile.

[S5] L'auteur lève les yeux au ciel. T'avais pas plus neuneu ? Ben nan…

[S6] LA PELLE LA PELLE LA PELLE ! Erf kof kof, désolée. Je craque.

[S7] Qu'est-ce que J'AI fait tu veux dire ? Faut m'achever maintenant, c'est plus possible !

[S8] Avouez, vous maudissez l'auteur pour sa flemme à écrire une autre scène un peu hot. Désolée, c'est pas vraiment mon fort !

[S9] Et pas crédible…


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : Alliés

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji (si vous êtes sages)… Et plein d'autres choses mais j'avoue qu'il va me falloir du temps pour mettre ça en place...

Disclaimer : Non, aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (quel dommage…), enfin tout le monde le sait hein ! Je m'en sers juste de façon éhontée pour satisfaire mes délires de malade mentale.

Ma lenteur me tuera. Ou ma fainéantise.

J'en veux pour preuve ce chapitre extraordinairement court ah ah. Vous voyez, je m'améliore !

Nan, j'déconne : c'est carrément la misère, j'arrive pas à relier mes bouts. L'histoire de ma vie, quoi !

Warning : Un lemon (moins mini) quelque part par là. Ouh là là, ça fait trop d'émotions en deux chapitres.

* * *

**Alliés**

Chapitre 20

La mission prévue par Crawford était en train de virer au cauchemar éveillé. Un comble pour lui qui ne cessait de voir des horreurs toutes les nuits et il se demanda même s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner du fond de son lit. Omi était en train de paniquer, incapable de se relever et à bout de souffle. Il avait réussi à en tuer un mais il avait le bras cassé et une autre silhouette menaçante se rapprochait, arme à la main et il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir !

« A l'aide… A l'aide ! Ken au secours ! Yohji-kun ! Aya-kun ! A l'aide ! Nagi ! »

L'homme se rapprochait et lui recula en gémissant, se traînant par terre en serrant son bras blessé contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se brise le poignet droit ? Ses dernières fléchettes lui avaient échappé dans sa chute et il était complètement désarmé. Désespéré, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, impuissant. Il allait se faire tuer juste parce qu'il était trop faible pour se défendre. Il était devenu une proie. Quelle fin pathétique pour un assassin comme lui. Il étouffa un sanglot et ferma les yeux dans une dernière prière. Il ne voulait pas mourir !

« A l'aide ! Quelqu'un… _N'importe qui_ ! »

Un cri de surprise le ramena à la réalité. Des bras avaient ceinturé l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui et l'avaient efficacement immobilisé, l'empêchant de nuire. Il ne reconnut pas un de ses coéquipiers. Il détailla les bras mus par une force surhumaine qui maintenaient son adversaire une bonne dizaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il ne comprenait pas.

– Qui… AH !

Il se rejeta en arrière avec terreur, _horreur_, quand il comprit. La veste en cuir noir ne faisait aucun doute. Les vêtements ne faisaient aucun doute. Il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait abattu quelques minutes plus tôt d'une flèche dans le coeur[S1] . L'homme tourna ses yeux vides vers lui. Pupilles dilatées, mydriase, plein phare.

Il ne respirait pas.

Son pouls ne battait pas.

Un hurlement d'horreur s'arracha à sa gorge alors qu'il essayait de reculer en proie à un effroi terrible pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et… Ca.

Son adversaire se débattait en hurlant de toutes ses forces, horrifié par la scène. Lui aussi avait compris.

Un cri retentit au loin. L'équipe de rescousse arrivait enfin ! Omi continua de crier pour guider ses équipiers et vit Yohji en tête. Le grand blond prit connaissance de la situation d'un regard. Omi était au sol, hurlant, les yeux débordant de larmes et visiblement blessé. Devant lui, un homme blessé (il voyait le sang) en ceinturait un autre pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Omi qui hurlait toujours des choses incompréhensibles (pas que ce soit bien nouveau dans son cas).

– Il est mort ! IL EST MORT ! IL EST MORT !

– Omi !

Il n'entendit même pas Brad lui hurler dans l'intercom un furieux « Codenames ! » pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Balinese plongea au sol pour rejoindre le garçon et l'attrapa pour l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible des deux hommes qui se battaient. Crawford et Ken le suivaient de peu. Omi continuait de hurler en désignant le duo et Yohji aurait bien voulu qu'il arrête de hurler car ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à la confusion générale et surtout, ils risquaient de se faire prendre à revers sans pouvoir se défendre. Crawford avait son arme en main et mit immédiatement en joue le danger potentiel pour parer à toute attaque pendant que Ken se plantait devant ses deux équipiers en renfort. Yohji avait réussi à traîner son équipier quelques pas en arrière malgré sa résistance.

– Omi ! Omi calme-toi !

– C'EST UN CADAVRE ! UN CADAVRE ! Hurlait l'adolescent, hystérique.

Yohji ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il ne parlait de la personne ceinturée mais de celle qui était _debout_. La créature continuait de suivre le petit blond de son regard vide sans se soucier du chaos ambiant. Seuls lui importait les ordres de son maître. Crawford arma son pistolet, exécutant d'une balle entre les deux yeux l'homme maintenu par le zombie. Car c'en était un. Une fois ceci fait, il fit signe aux deux autres que ça allait, les autorisant à baisser leur garde le temps d'évaluer les dégâts.

Malgré toute l'horreur que la créature lui inspirait, il savait qu'elle n'attaquerait pas sans un ordre.

Il jeta un regard à Omi que la détonation assourdissante avait brusquement calmé, avertissant au passage Schuldig de leur position via le microémetteur. Le rouquin râlait déjà que de toute façon, il n'avait qu'à suivre les hurlements pour les localiser. Le gamin était toujours agrippé aux épaules de Yohji et le regardait d'un air halluciné, des traînées de larmes encore fraîches sur son visage d'ange terrifié. Ken s'était rapproché du garçon livide pour l'examiner. Il compta les contusions qui bleuissaient à vue d'œil et une vilaine éraflure sanguinolente sur son front glacé puis manipula avec délicatesse le bras droit de son cadet, provoquant un cri de douleur.

– C'est cassé, diagnostiqua-t-il d'un coup d'œil averti sur le poignet malmené.

Yohji jura entre ses dents. Super.

– Il va lui falloir une attelle d'urgence, dit-il à l'intention de Crawford qui n'avait pas baissé son arme.

L'Oracle acquiesça l'air passablement tendu, prenant en note l'information malgré le choc.

– Un nécromancien. Je n'y aurai jamais pensé, dit-il finalement le regard fixé sur Omi qui peinait à reprendre son calme.

– Pardon ?

C'était Yohji, stupéfait.

Abasourdi.

Ken avala sa salive (et ses cris d'horreur) en silence, se réservant le droit de paniquer plus tard. Ne pas penser, passer en pilote automatique : sécuriser les lieux, s'occuper des blessés, évacuer. Ca, c'était facile et se concentrer là-dessus c'était mieux que de penser à l'existence (la possibilité) du cadavre qui marchait tout seul. Schuldig qui se rapprochait d'eux avec Farfarello et Nagi lui souffla qu'il ferait mieux de revoir son sens des priorités…

Sauf que Schuldig ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils avaient sous le nez.

Omi poussa un gémissement, se serrant un peu plus contre Yohji. Il était si terrifié, si dégoûté qu'il sentait son cœur battre dans sa gorge.

Il le savait. Il l'avait su au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Le mort. Le cadavre. _Le zombie_. C'était juste que son esprit rationnel avait refusé d'intégrer cette information totalement délirante, anormale au possible. Il avait sentit l'esprit du mort faire écho au sien.

C'était mort, mais c'était _là_.

– Lâche, articula Omi avec difficulté.

Le corps sans vie de son deuxième ennemi, celui abattu par les soins de Crawford, tomba au sol avec un bruit mat et écœurant.

– Seigneur… Souffla Yohji près de son oreille.

Près de Yohji, Ken retenait son souffle, sa main se crispant brièvement sur l'épaule valide d'Omi. Crawford recula de quelques pas, dégoûté à l'idée d'être touché par le corps du zombie quand il retomberait au sol.

– Meurs.

Le corps sans vie s'effondra finalement pour retourner à la condition qui était la sienne avant que l'esprit d'Omi ne l'appelle à lui. Il leva le nez, distinguant un vague quelque chose à la consistance vaporeuse s'élever dans les airs. Une âme sans doute. Une âme qui s'échappait d'un corps mort.

Normal.

– Merci quand même, murmura le petit blond avec un hoquet.

Puis il chercha le regard de ses équipiers, toujours pelotonné comme un enfant dans les bras de son aîné. Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver, mais les autres les avaient rejoints pendant ce temps là. Qu'avaient-ils vus exactement ? Nagi lui dédia un regard empli de sympathie, pas horrifié comme il l'aurait cru.

– Je veux sortir d'ici, réclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Comme aucun des autres dans la salle ne réagit tout de suite, sa panique sembla le rattraper et il s'écria d'une voix brisée :

– Je veux sortir d'ici !

– Okay on s'en va, on s'en va, dit précipitamment Yohji en se tortillant un peu pour attraper quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa veste.

_...Sib', file-moi mon flingue.

Ken réussi à extraire rapidement un pistolet du holster que Yohji cachait maintenant systématiquement sous ses vêtements pendant que Crawford distribuait les ordres, ordonnant le repli.

– Prodigy avec Balinese, on se rejoint au point A. Berserker, Siberian, le nettoyage. Mastermind…

Schu leva le nez d'un air suffisant.

– Comme d'habitude.

Un bref hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse et il réajusta le sac qui transportait les explosifs sur son épaule. C'était lui le plus rapide, alors c'était à lui que revenait cet honneur un brin dangereux.

– Bien. Sortie B, rappela le leader aux autres en donnant le signe du départ à Yohji qui fila dans les couloirs avec Nagi.

– Allez on dégage !

Schuldig fonça en tête, talonné par Farfarello et Ken qui se chargèrent de sécuriser le bâtiment avant de lui donner le feu vert pour poser les bombes. Pas question de laisser la moindre trace de leur passage. Nagi avait récupéré les données et Brad avait déniché quelques dossiers papiers. Dans sa malchance, Omi avait certes fait sauter sa couverture mais aussi créé une diversion qui avait permis à Nagi de sauver les meubles en attendant les renforts. Dommage que ça se paye si cher.

Le retour fut chaotique et entrecoupé de disputes. Brad rappela à Yohji qu'ils s'en tiraient à bon compte malgré la fracture du poignet qui s'avérait être malgré tout une sacrée complication car c'était impossible de réaligner correctement des os sans l'aide d'une radio. Il se fit la réflexion que quitte à vivre en quasi-autarcie, il ferait mieux de s'équiper en matériel médical et de se rencarder un peu sur le sujet. Et cette fois, Yohji et Ken ne lui laissèrent pas la possibilité de brandir la carte « fugitifs » pour éviter l'hôpital. L'aîné des Weiss exigea qu'ils se rendent au moins dans un dispensaire pour les premiers soins et il ne put s'y opposer.

Il fallut d'abord retourner à la maison, se laver, se changer pour ensuite repartir avec Omi qui grinçait des dents en serrant son bras cassé contre lui pour éviter les gestes brusques de ses compagnons un peu surexcités. Ils auraient tous voulu foncer à l'hôpital mais les tâches de sang et les impacts de balles avaient tendance à attirer l'attention des médecins de façon tout à fait inutile.

Omi se retrouva donc perché sur le bord du canapé, tenant soigneusement son bras blessé pendant que Ken fouillait méthodiquement ses poches à la recherche d'équipement oublié.

– Y a du sang sur les chaussures, fit remarquer Farfarello qui réceptionnait les objets qu'il lui tendait.

En fin de compte, il lui restait sa radio et une fléchette cassée dans sa poche plus quelques clefs USB et un disque que le garçon avait dû rafler pendant la mission.

– Y en a plein les semelles. Nagi, tu m'amènes des baskets s'il te plait ?

– Ma veste aussi, fit Omi d'une voix presque trop basse.

Farfie se pencha un peu pour examiner le tissu noir de plus près à la lumière. Il y avait effectivement des taches de sang à peine visibles et des déchirures sans doute récoltées dans la chute.

– On ne peut pas prendre le risque.

– Il faudra dire que tu es tombé. Dans des escaliers, pour la violence de la chute, dit Farfarello après un moment.

Omi et Ken échangèrent un regard un peu amusé malgré la gravité de la situation. C'était un petit réconfort que de voir Farf d'humeur conciliante et bavarde malgré la situation.

– Et pour le sang ? S'inquiéta le blondinet qui n'avait pas repris une once de couleur depuis leur repli stratégique.

– Tant pis, je peux pas retirer la veste sans te faire mal. Ou sans la découper, dit Ken en prenant la paire de baskets propres que Nagi lui tendait.

– Bon, ben on découpe alors, soupira Omi en jetant un coup d'œil à la paire de ciseaux que Farfarello sortit pour ainsi dire de nulle part.

Il le soupçonnait de cacher ça dans des recoins sombres et inexplorés… Voire inexplorables. Etait-ce bien prudent de le laisser jouer avec des lames à proximité des blessés, celui-là ?

– Brad et Yohji sont en pleine engueulade, indiqua Nagi d'un air même pas gêné.

Jei haussa un sourcil et s'interrompit dans son découpage méticuleux. Dire qu'avant, Nagi n'aurait même pas osé leur annoncer un truc comme ça. Ils avaient tous entendu les éclats de voix mais ça n'avait pas l'air plus grave que d'habitude quand ils se disputaient pour savoir qui devait débarrasser la table après le repas. Il reprit son travail une fois qu'il fut certain que la dispute ne terminerait pas en pugilat… Ce qui était toujours envisageable quand on vivait avec des assassins surentrainés et survoltés.

– A propos de quoi ? Hasarda Omi en grimaçant.

– L'hôpital.

– Ben ça tombe bien, on est prêts, lança Ken en aidant Omi à se relever une fois le dernier lambeau de sa veste tombé au sol.

Ils rallièrent le couloir d'entrée où Brad et Yohji étaient effectivement en plein désaccord sur un sombre sujet.

Schuldig frappa dans ses mains en les voyant débarquer, interrompant la querelle sur le champ.

– Temps mort mes p'tits clous ! Il va pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes alors on y va ! C'est moi qui conduis, toi tu viens avec moi paske t'as les papiers et qu't'es canon, toi tu restes là paske t'es mon garde du corps et qu't'es canon.

Yohji jeta un regard noir à Schu.

– C'est pas drôle.

Schu dissipa sa réflexion d'un geste, piqua ses lèvres d'un baiser et poussa gentiment Brad et Omi par la porte.

– On revient, soyez sages !

– Appelle-moi en cas de problème, lui lança Brad déjà à l'extérieur.

– Oui, oui, il t'appellera allez on y va, plus vite on sera r'cousu, plus vite on sera r'viendu[S2] !

Quand Schuldig se gara enfin dans l'allée de la maison presque trois heures plus tard, Nagi dormait sur la table, la tête entre ses bras pendant que Jei tournait comme un lion en cage au rez-de-chaussée. Yohji et Ken ruminaient devant la télévision en sourdine, téléphones à portée de main au cas où ils auraient dû entrer en action immédiatement.

– On est là, les gosses ! Lança Schuldig sans enthousiasme en se vautrant dans le canapé, s'affalant à moitié sur Yohji et Ken pour l'occasion.

Le premier se contenta d'un regard noir (et de le pousser un peu plus sur la deuxième victime) pendant que le second grognait une insulte colorée à son intention. Tout le temps de la consultation, Crawford avait vécu dans la terreur la plus pure qu'une escouade militaire de super soldats[S3] ne débarque pour les arrêter. Finalement, rien de tout ça n'était arrivé et Omi avait un beau plâtre pour le moment immaculé que Schuldig lui promit de customiser à l'envi, mais plus tard. Quand il aurait eu au moins ses dix heures de sommeil au compteur et un câlin bien mérité avec Yohtan et Brad.

Brad passa sa main dans les cheveux de Nagi, encore humides de sa douche. Le gamin grommela et ouvrit un œil de mauvaise grâce.

– Va te coucher.

Nagi grogna encore un peu mais finit par se lever.

– On débriefe pas ?

– Demain, répondit Brad en se vautrant dans un fauteuil et en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

C'est qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans, lui. Et ça suffit pour sonner l'heure du coucher pour tout le monde même si au final, personne ne dormit vraiment sauf Omi qui glissa dans un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar.

Le débriefing fut pour ainsi dire le seul évènement du lendemain. Brad convoqua tout le monde au salon. Ca changeait un peu, généralement c'était la cuisine qui servait de QG. Un rapport avec leur obsession pour la bouffe, certainement… L'embryon de salle des missions qu'ils avaient commencé à aménager au sous-sol avait été rapidement abandonné. Trop de boulot. Ils s'étaient contentés de mettre en place tout un protocole de sécurité.

Brad espérait juste qu'ils n'auraient jamais à s'en servir. Il reporta son attention sur sa petite troupe, digne d'un véritable freakshow. Tous ses garçons attendaient patiemment qu'il se mette à parler.

C'était lui qui faisait ça, c'était son travail de les guider. Enfin, il essayait. Il tressaillit à la pensée qu'un jour, peut-être demain, il pourrait ne plus être là pour leur indiquer le chemin… Pas qu'il doutait de leur capacité à survivre mais sa vue les avait déjà tellement aidés. Il prit une profonde inspiration et allait lancer le débat mais quelqu'un le devança.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la nécromancie ?

Omi était assis en bout de canapé, encadré par Farfarello et Nagi qui était perché sur l'accoudoir. Les doigts de Jei couraient négligemment sur la nuque de Ken, installé près de lui. Les regards de l'assemblée allèrent du petit blond au grand brun, attendant une réponse. Brad se jeta à l'eau.

– Et bien… Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une magie de mort. A la base, c'était surtout utilisé pour la divination.

– Comme oracle ?

– Oui, répondit Brad en ravalant sa gêne et sa migraine.

Si la divination était plus de son domaine, un pouvoir psychique de cette envergure le dépassait complètement.

– Donc ce que je faisais avant, c'était _déjà_ de la nécromancie ?

Brad se pinça la racine du nez, massant doucement l'endroit où reposaient habituellement les plaquettes de ses lunettes. Faudrait qu'il pense à les changer, tiens.

– Je pense que oui. C'est juste… Je n'avais même pas envisagé la nécromancie c'est…

– Quoi ? Il risque quelque chose ? Demanda Yohji, vert d'inquiétude.

– A part nous claquer entre les pattes, nan, pas plus que d'habitude, persiffla Ken en croisant les bras.

Yohji lui jeta un regard assassin et le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne ratant pas le demi-sourire en coin que Farf ne dissimulait même pas.

– T'es con ou quoi ?

– Tu poses des questions débiles.

– Aheeeeeeem !

Omi venait de se racler bruyamment la gorge.

– Et donc ? Dit-il, s'adressant à Brad sans ciller sous les yeux ronds de ses deux Weiss de coéquipiers.

C'était une discussion sérieuse, pas la peine de se laisser distraire.

– En fait, c'est super rare. Pas courant du tout.

– Y a des pouvoirs plus courants que d'autres ?

– Hm… On a toujours supposé que ça tenait à la génétique mais il se peut fort que ce soit aussi environnemental. La nécromancie est assez rare, un peu comme la téléportation par exemple.

– Pour le coup, ça, ça doit être utile.

– C'est très recherché, admit Brad en échangeant un regard avec Schu qui enchaîna :

– C'est vrai, ils pensaient que j'avais la téléportation mais en fait, je bouge juste très vite. Il parait que les téléporteurs commencent comme ça en général.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Bref. Tout ça pour dire que la nécromancie, non seulement c'est chelou mais en plus on n'y connait pas grand-chose. On n'a pas été en contact avec des nécromanciens avant.

– Donc ça aussi c'est nouveau pour vous ?

– En dehors du fait qu'on vous a _injecté_ des pouvoirs, ouais.

– Ah, ils auraient pas pu faire simple, j'te jure ! Plaisanta Ken pendant que Nagi pouffait de rire.

– Bof, même simple, c'est pas une réussite.

– Hey ! J'ai rien cassé cette semaine.

– Et la vaisselle d'hier ?

– J'avais pas envie d'la faire.

Fou rire dans la salle. Loulou choisi cet instant précis pour venir se rouler avec une délectation évidente sur les pieds nus de Schuldig qui glapit comme une donzelle.

– Arrière sac à puces !

– Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça ? S'amusa Nagi en regardant le télépathe se disputer avec l'animal[S4] .

– Un méchoui ! Hurla le principal intéressé qui commençait à développer une allergie aux poils sur ses petits petons.

Le chien évita de justesse d'être rôti à la broche par l'intervention quasi divine de Farfarello qui l'emmena à l'extérieur pour un jeu au ballon bien mérité. Schuldig se mit donc à bouder.

– Vas-y j'en ai trop marre… Déjà qu'y faut que j'parte demain, c'est trop pas juste.

Yohji l'enlaça avec affection, profitant de l'accalmie pour se serrer contre lui, ravi de sentir l'autre jeune homme s'appuyer dans son étreinte.

– Fais pas la tête mon ange, on te gardera une place au chaud ! Pis tu nous diras comment va Aya, du coup.

Les yeux exaspérés de Brad quittèrent son journal (qui avait fait une apparition aussi brusque que soudaine entre ses mains) pour le plafond.

– Il va _trèèès_ bien.

– Bah excuse-nous de pas te croire sur parole, hein !

– Oui, c'est pas comme s'il s'était ouvert les veines la dernière fois qu'il allait bien.

– Keeeen !

– Bah quoi ? Ouuuuuuf !

Le sale gosse reçut un coussin en pleine face pour sa peine pendant qu'Omi ricanait dans sa main.

– T'vas voir toi zombie queen !

– Heyyyyyyyy !

Plusieurs coussins et autres chaussons volèrent un moment, Nagi y mettant bien évidemment du sien sans aucune discrétion pendant que Yohji plongeait derrière un accoudoir après avoir lancé la première offensive. C'est qu'il opérait à couvert, le fourbe.

– MA TELEVISION ! S'égosillèrent Brad et Schu en chœur.

Omi leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

– J'suis une victime !

PAF !

– Dommage collatéral ! S'esclaffa Ken qui tomba du canapé en esquivant un plaid roulé en boule.

– Ah nom de DIEU ! CA VA CHIER DES BULLES ! Hurla le blondinet en se redressant pour balancer trois coussins qui firent mouche à chaque fois.

On était tireur d'élite ou on ne l'était pas, nan mais.

Couché au sol, sous la table où il avait rampé, Brad se remit à lire son journal avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle était belle son équipe d'assassin surentraînés. Et Farf, dans tout ça ? Il lançait une baballe rose fluo à Loulou qui s'empressait de la lui rapporter.

N'importe quoi.

######

Yohji s'escrimait sur ses cheveux ondulés qui s'étaient emmêlés après sa douche. Il n'avait pas encore passé de tee-shirt et se baladait en pantalon noir dans la salle de bain qu'il partageait normalement avec Brad et Schu. Il n'arrivait pas à lisser ses cheveux aujourd'hui. Il tourna la tête, cherchant le lisseur qu'il partageait à l'occasion avec son compagnon aux longs cheveux roux. Il l'utilisait rarement, mais aujourd'hui particulièrement ça lui manquait et ses cheveux en pleine rébellion capillaire n'aidaient pas à lui faire oublier l'absence de ce petit objet parfois bien utile, qui faisait écho à celle de son amant.

Schuldig l'avait emmené pour les quelques jours qu'il passait avec Aya, là bas au bout du monde. Lui se sentait minablement seul, alors qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à admettre son attachement pour lui. Pour eux.

Soupirant, il posa son peigne et inspira profondément avant de repartir à l'assaut d'un nœud particulièrement récalcitrant. Une silhouette solide se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte et il tourna la tête pour voir Brad qui l'observait, appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et continua son démêlage avec beaucoup de difficulté, s'arrachant quelques précieux fils d'or dans le processus. Brad entra et lui prit délicatement le peigne des mains.

– Je vais le faire. Assieds-toi, dit-il une voix douce.

– Ca va…

– Ca ne me dérange pas.

Yohji obtempéra finalement, laissant le soin de ses cheveux à Brad. La dernière personne à l'avoir coiffé… Non, il ne se souvenait même plus. Sans doute une de ses innombrables petites amies, un matin. Brad passa une main délicate dans sa chevelure dorée, localisant quelques écheveaux ardus à démêler.

– Tu fais ça bien, observa le blond avec un sourire en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière pour croiser son regard brun clair.

Ses yeux avaient une couleur brune très particulière oscillant entre le caramel fondu et l'ambre. Selon la lumière, ses iris pouvaient quasiment changer de couleur pour une teinte plus limpide, plus dorée, un peu comme du miel. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer ses yeux clairs, parfois glacés, souvent ardents. Brad Crawford était une énigme à lui seul. Le jeune homme lui remit délicatement la tête en place avec un sourire.

– Je m'occupais souvent de ceux de Schuldig. Ne bouge pas.

– Tu ne le fais plus ?

– Il dit qu'il est trop vieux pour être coiffé comme une poupée.

Amusé, Yohji sentit sur ses lèvres frémir un sourire. Oui, c'était bien son genre.

– Mais je suis sûr qu'il adorait ça.

– Oh, il adore ça. Tu as remarqué comme il roucoule dès qu'on lui tripote les cheveux ? Il a beau dire, chassez le naturel…

– Oui. Dis…

– Hm ? Fit Crawford en continuant de peigner ses cheveux humides.

– On peut passer la soirée ensemble ?

Il sentit Brad s'immobiliser. Risquant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Yohji le vit retirer ses éternelles lunettes qu'il posa sur le rebord du lavabo. Puis Brad fit le tour pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Yohji retint son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte, à la fois saisi par la grâce habituelle de ses mouvements et par son regard qui avait viré glacial. L'Américain posa une main sur son genou et leva les yeux vers lui.

– Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

– Quoi ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Il craignait de l'avoir mis en colère. Pas dessus-tout, il ne voulait surtout pas que Brad lui en veuille.

– Yohji.

La voix profonde de Brad résonna dans la salle d'eau, lui volant toute réplique.

– Ne te coupe pas de nous. De moi.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Ne me fais pas ça, Yohji. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

– Je fais pas semblant… Je comprends pas.

– Schuldig t'aime. Il ne veut pas te voir partir.

– Mais il n'est pas là.

La voix du blond sembla teintée d'amertume, peut-être même de reproche, nota Brad en étouffant un soupir. Il savait que cette conversation surviendrait un jour, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit aujourd'hui.

– Moi je suis là.

– Je sais. C'est juste…

– Je tiens à toi, déclara précipitamment Crawford en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Yohji fit une chose qu'il n'aurait quasiment plus pensée possible pour lui : il rougit avec toute la sincérité que pouvait provoquer chez lui l'aveu de Brad Crawford.

– Qu-quoi ?

Brad se redressa, approchant son visage du sien comme pour l'embrasser, sans pour autant parcourir la distance infime qui les séparait.

– Je tiens à toi, murmura t-il à nouveau avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Les bras de Yohji se refermèrent sur lui avec passion pendant que les mains assurées de Brad remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourant son dos nu avec délices. Leur baiser se fit plus ardent, plus pressant. Yohji se serra contre lui en oubliant toute retenue, poussé par son désir pour l'autre homme. Il en avait trop besoin, il avait besoin de ces étreintes solides, de ses baisers brûlants et des fervents mots tendres qu'il pouvait lui chuchoter à l'oreille pendant l'amour. Brad planta un autre baiser passionné sur ses lèvres délicieuses avant de lui dire à l'oreille :

– J'ai envie de toi.

– Ici ?

– Ici, tout de suite, gronda sourdement la voix de Brad.

.

Un gémissement de plaisir luit fit écho. Il adorait les sons que Yohji pouvait faire quand il s'oubliait dans ses bras.

– Mais Schu…

– Schu ne dira rien, répondit l'aîné entre deux baisers avides sur son cou, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Yohji serré contre lui, à moitié nu et prêt à s'offrir à lui.

Il dévorait sa peau, goûtait ses courbes sans retenue, profitant de la surprise que son aveu avait provoqué pour faire tomber les barrières que Yohji s'acharnait à maintenir entre eux depuis trop longtemps. Il ne supportait pas de le voir s'arracher à eux dès l'aube, incapable d'assumer ses propres sentiments. Il ne supportait pas de voir le regard d'un bleu infiniment triste de Schuldig au réveil lorsqu'il s'apercevait que Yohji avait filé en douce. Il ne supportait plus de le voir jouer les électrons libres, trop apeuré de s'attacher à nouveau, de devoir aimer, et pourtant souffrant de cet isolement qu'il s'imposait comme une punition. Car tout le problème était là. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à revivre une séparation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il pensa vaguement que Ran partageait le même handicap émotionnel, incapable d'accepter de s'attacher à quelqu'un, paralysé par la peur que cette personne ne lui soit arrachée. Les Weiss avaient leurs propres démons, il l'avait toujours su. Mais jusqu'à leur agression, il n'avait pas pris conscience que ces quatre jeunes hommes avaient tous terriblement souffert de leur vie, malgré leur position de « justiciers », contrairement à eux qui avaient fait le choix de vivre dans l'ombre en se salissant plus souvent les mains qu'à leur tour.

Un gémissement de plaisir résonna dans la salle de bain et il retourna à son occupation principale : Yohji. Yohji qui se tortillait de plaisir sous ses caresses implacables et qui ne demandait qu'à être possédé. Enfin, il ne le suppliait pas encore, mais ça allait venir.

Il adorait faire tomber une à une les inhibitions du grand blond, toujours réticent à se dévoiler devant eux, incapable d'abandonner son contrôle. Pour l'heure, il le força plus ou moins à se lever, l'emprisonnant efficacement dans ses bras sans délaisser ses lèvres une seule seconde. Les caresses enflammées se faisaient frénétiques, Yohji goûtait sa bouche et son corps sans plus pouvoir freiner ses ardeurs, faisant tomber sur le cou et les épaules du brun une pluie de baisers insatiables. Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle, de se laisser aller et il ne se l'autorisait pas normalement.

Mais c'était Brad qui le serrait contre lui avec passion et il ne pouvait pas lui résister, il le savait. Et Brad en profitait souvent, mais de façon bien moins éhontée que Schuldig. Yohji sentit son dos nu heurter sans ménagement un mur. Brad en profita pour saisir ses poignets et les remonter au-dessus de sa tête par pur jeu de domination, se délectant du goût de ses lèvres délicieuses. Yohji gémit dans sa bouche sans aucune retenue, incapable de retenir ses exclamations de plaisir. Il se rendit vaguement compte que la porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte mais décida qu'il s'en fichait. Même Brad ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Les mains chaudes et habiles de Brad libérèrent ses poignets, redescendant le long de ses bras nus pour caresser son corps avec sensualité. Yohji le laissa s'arracher à ses lèvres avec un soupir, sentant les baisers de Brad suivre le même chemin que ses mains qui ne se lassaient pas de redécouvrir les courbes de son corps. Lorsque ses mains impatientes arrivèrent sur les hanches étroites de Yohji, il dégrafa avec aisance le haut du pantalon, libérant son membre tendu par l'excitation, provoquant un murmure chez le blond. Il prit sa virilité en bouche, arrachant un cri de pur plaisir à son amant qui enfouit ses mains dans sa chevelure de jais, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres de Brad.

Ce dernier continua ses petites attentions, provoquant chez son partenaire une ivresse de désirs qu'il peinait à contenir. Il faisait glisser ses lèvres avec volupté sur la hampe de chair et Yohji gémit un peu plus fort en se perdant dans les sensations que Brad lui offrait. Le brun s'amusa de ses réactions, décidant de profiter le plus longuement possible de cette situation très excitante, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire ne l'interrompe d'une voix enrouée de désir.

– Brad, s'il te plait ! Commença Yohji sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Conscient que le jeune homme ne supporterait plus très longtemps un tel niveau de torture, Brad se redressa, ses mains expérimentées remplaçant ses baisers sur la virilité de Yohji qui s'empressa de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche. Brad attrapa quelque chose dans un tiroir et Yohji reconnut un tube de lubrifiant intime. Le genre dont ils avaient tous les trois un exemplaire dans le tiroir de leur table de nuit. Brad enroula un bras autour de sa taille mince pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui et Yohji sentit son amant insinuer lentement un doigt en lui, le préparant avec attention pour ne pas lui faire de mal malgré son excitation.

– Dépêche-toi ! Supplia le grand blond en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

– Patience…

Yohji décida de passer le temps en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, provoquant chez Brad quelques frissons très intéressants. Finalement, Brad décida qu'il était prêt, planta un baiser brûlant de désir sur ses lèvres charnues et lui dédia un sourire qui trahissait toute son envie pour lui. Puis il attrapa ses épaules et le fit pivoter pour qu'il soit face au mur, se préparant à le posséder enfin. Il le pénétra avec douceur malgré son désir impérieux, mû par le besoin de ne surtout pas le blesser. Il procédait toujours de cette façon avec son autre amant par habitude, car Schuldig ne pouvait pas toujours assumer ses propres désirs. Yohji poussa un gémissement de plaisir, ses mains se crispant sur le mur sans rien trouver à quoi se raccrocher. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux pour se noyer dans les sensations que lui procurait son amant. Brad lui fit écho avant de s'immobiliser un instant, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

– Yohji, ça va ?

– Oui… Continue ! Ordonna Yohji en griffant le mur devant lui.

Brad ne fut que trop heureux de lui obéir, commença à se mouvoir en lui avec de lents va-et-vient. Ils commencèrent tous les deux à s'oublier quand la première vague de plaisir les submergea, jusqu'à ce que Yohji tourne légèrement la tête, prenant conscience que la porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte, donnant sur le premier étage et qu'ils faisaient l'amour au vu et au su de tous les autres habitants de la maison. S'arrachant au brouillard de plaisir qui paralysait son esprit, il balbutia :

– Brad… Brad !

– Quoi ? Grogna l'interpellé bien trop occupé à marquer le creux de son cou d'un suçon bien placé.

– La porte…

– Je m'en fiche, répondit Brad en gratifiant le jeune homme d'un coup de rein particulièrement puissant qui leur arracha à tous les deux un cri d'extase.

Que cette fichue porte aille au diable ! Yohji gémissait de plaisir sans aucune retenue à présent et Brad lui faisait écho sans accorder aucune importance au fait que les autres les entendent. Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans les sensations, oubliant l'endroit où ils étaient, oubliant que n'importe qui pouvait les voir partager cette étreinte passionnée. Brad se pencha pour lui embrasser la nuque, le cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille où son souffle sur sa peau humide provoqua chez son amant un spasme de plaisir indescriptible.

Lorsque Brad s'empara de son érection presque douloureuse, Yohji, haletant, se mit à appeler son nom sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Leurs corps évoluaient à l'unisson, frémissant à la moindre caresse, au plus petit effleurement. Une vague de pur plaisir déferla sur eux, les emportant vers l'extase dans un cri rauque qui résonna dans la pièce. Ils restèrent debout, essoufflés et serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Yohji ne l'abandonnent petit à petit et ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le sol froid, éclatant de rire au contraste du carrelage glacé avec leur chair brûlante. Brad l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre avec chaleur, se refusant à le laisser filer, bien décidé à profiter du moment[S5] .

– Wow…

– Comme tu dis, murmura le brun avec un petit sourire en déposant un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres.

Yohji lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse avant de prendre la parole :

– Ah ben je comprends pourquoi Schu ne voulait plus que tu le coiffes si ça finissait chaque fois comme ça. Je suis sur les rotules, tu m'as achevé…

Brad éclata d'un rire sonore et riche qui le fit frissonner.

– Qui a dit que c'était terminé ?

– Quoi t'as encore de l'énergie en rab ?

– J'ai même plus que ça, sourit Brad en l'entraînant vers la douche, fermant au passage la porte de la salle de bain.

Ils partagèrent de nouvelles étreintes passionnées sous le jet d'eau brûlante et Yohji retomba[S6] finalement dans les bras de Brad avec un petit rire.

– Okay… Je rends les armes, tu as gagné. Si on continue, je te jure que je tombe dans les pommes.

Ce fut au tour de Brad d'éclater de rire, serrant le corps nu et trempé de son amant contre lui.

– Je t'ai connu plus endurant.

– Désolé, au bout de trois heures, j'ai tendance à faiblir, s'amusa Yohji en profitant pleinement de s'appuyer sur lui pour rester debout.

– Seigneur, un être humain normal ? Ca existe ? Plaisanta le brun avec un petit rire.

– Oui Môssieur, ça existe. Normal et carrément canon.

– Ca va les chevilles ?

Yohji jeta un petit coup d'œil à ses pieds.

– Sublimes, comme toujours.

– Je vois. Dis-moi, vu l'heure… Ca te dirait que je t'emmène dîner ?

Sincèrement étonné, Yohji se mit à balbutier, sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage.

– Et bien… Oui, oui d'accord mais…

– Mais quoi ? Susurra Brad en se penchant pour embrasser sa gorge, s'attachant à marquer sa peau d'un autre suçon.

– Oh… Les gamins… On les… Ah ! Laisse seuls ?

– Hm mh ! Acquiesça Brad en se redressant non sans lui avoir mordillé au passage le lobe de l'oreille juste pour l'entendre gémir à nouveau.

– Brad c'est de la triche !

– J'adore tricher, rétorqua l'aîné en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

– C'est mal !

– Et tu adores que je triche…

Chose qui n'était pas tout à fait fausse, songea Yohji en s'abandonnant encore un peu aux bras de son amant. Ils finirent par sortir de la douche entre deux baisers langoureux, se séparant le temps de passer des vêtements propres. Avant de quitter la salle de bain, Yohji se retourna vers Brad qui remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

– Merci Brad.

Brad lui jeta un petit coup d'œil étonné.

– Pour quoi ça ?

– Pour tout.

– Mais ce fut un plaisir, s'amusa le brun avec un sourire charmeur avant de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

– Tu es sûr qu'on peut laisser les autres, s'inquiéta Yohji alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

– Ce sont des assassins professionnels, n'oublie pas.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il voulait savoir s'il était bien sans danger de laisser les quatre plus jeunes membres du groupe seuls à la maison, sachant qu'Omi était alité, Ken dans un état qui n'était guère meilleur et que Farfarello pouvait péter un plomb à tout moment. Ne restait que Nagi comme personne absolument fiable en cas de problème, malgré ses angoisses perpétuelles. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais posé la question de savoir s'il pouvait laisser Ken et Omi seuls à la maison pendant une soirée, même séparément. Mais les pouvoirs psychiques avaient changé la donne et ils étaient affaiblis, et Farfarello n'était pas la personne à qui il aurait d'emblée confié leur garde.

– Je sais. Ca ira, crois-moi.

Yohji acquiesça, sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire toute confiance. Ils localisèrent rapidement Ken semblait être en passe de piquer du nez sur le canapé au salon. Omi dormait déjà profondément, appuyé sur son épaule. Nagi et Farfarello n'étaient pas dans les environs, aussi il décida de prévenir son équipier encore éveillé.

– Kenken.

– Hm ?

– Brad et moi nous sortons. Ca ira ?

– Pas de problèmes, répondit le cadet avec un sourire entendu qui le fit rougir.

Okay, tout le monde les avait grillés sur ce coup là… Il espérait juste qu'Omi n'avait rien entendu.

– Tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit ?

– Ca ira Yohtan, t'inquiète pas. Farf et Nagi sont dehors avec Loulou si vous les cherchez.

– Okay. Bonne soirée. Ne passez pas la nuit dans le salon.

– Oui, oui. Allez du vent, Crawford t'attend !

Yohji s'exécuta avec un sourire, non sans avoir ébouriffé les cheveux sombres de son cadet au passage, ce qui lui valut un petit grognement. Omi n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, se contentant de se serrer un peu plus contre son ami en murmurant. Ken passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer plus par habitude que par réel besoin. Brad attendait Yohji près de la porte d'entrée et ils sortirent côte à côte. Loulou se rua aussitôt vers eux, courant autour d'eux en cercle.

– Du calme, du calme, lança Crawford. Où est ton maître ?

– Juste là, répondit Yohji en désignant Nagi au loin qui courait vers eux pour rejoindre son chien.

Farfarello suivait, marchant calmement derrière mais à grandes enjambées et ils eurent tôt fait d'être rejoints par les deux cadets des Schwarz.

– Vous sortez ? Demanda Nagi en détaillant rapidement les deux hommes habillés de façon simple mais élégante.

– Oui, on passe la soirée dehors, répondit Yohji avec un sourire.

Nagi lui rendit un sourire énorme, sous-entendant qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé au premier étage dans la salle de bain.

– On reste joignables, expliqua Crawford en ignorant leurs airs plein d'espièglerie. Recommandations d'usage, vous faites le tour de la propriété, vous verrouillez les issues et vous gardez…

– Oui oui, téléphones et bazookas à portée de main, ça va, je sais, coupa Nagi en caressant la tête noire de Loulou qui s'appuya sur la jambe de son maître pour plus de confort.

– Nagi, je compte sur toi.

– Ca ira, répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire.

Il allait mieux depuis que Loulou avait trouvé sa place au sein de la maison. La présence du grand chien l'avait rassuré et lui avait permis de reprendre peu à peu le dessus. Farfarello avait enregistré la conversation sans y participer, comme souvent.

– Pour toi Farf, ça ira ? Demanda Brad en connaissant par avance la réponse.

L'Irlandais se contenta de hocher la tête pour donner son assentiment, comprenant qu'il allait devoir assurer la sécurité de la propriété et de ses habitants seul ce soir. Ca ne le gênait pas outre mesure car il s'occupait généralement de sécuriser la partie extérieure du domaine à la tombée du jour, Crawford vérifiant toujours deux fois les issues lui aussi. D'autant que l'arrivée de Loulou avait également facilité leur travail en la matière car le chien, en plus d'être de très agréable compagnie pour Nagi et les autres, était également un farouche gardien dressé à l'attaque. Etonnant pour un chien avec un nom aussi débile, songea finalement Brad avant de quitter la propriété au bras de Yohji.

* * *

**Notes :** Pfiou, chap' 20.

Je m'épate de la longueur de cette fic. J'aurai jamais cru arriver jusque là et quand j'ouvre le dossier contenant tous mes bouts de fics encore en stock, je me dis avec désespoir que ce roman-fleuve n'aura jamais de fin…

J'décoooonne (bis repetita…) ! La fin est écrite depuis… Ouh là, 2010, c'est dire ah ah. Vous en saurez plus si j'arrive à la poster un jour quoi.

Merci pour tous vos p'tits mots d'encouragement ! C'est quand même grâce à vous qu'on en est là !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] J'ai failli changer pour faire dans le gore et lui mettre la flèche dans l'œil mais j'me suis dit que c'était un peu abusé. En plus, c'est le genre de truc qui me révulse carrément.

[S2] Des fois je me dis que j'abuse un peu sur la clownitude de Schu mais il m'en fallait un et il est idéal pour ça.

[S3] Steve Rogers ne s'abaisserait pas à ça, voyons.

[S4] Oui, ça aussi, c'est du vécu. Je me crêpe régulièrement le chignon avec mes bestiaux, j'aime bien.

[S5] Je sais pas vous, mais parfois je relis ce genre de passage eeerm… osé, et je m'étonne carrément d'avoir écrit ça. Toute seule. Je crois que je souffre d'un désordre de la personnalité. D'un gros bordel, même.

[S6] Ouais, il devait être collé au plafond, va… Gravité ah ah ! Okay, je sors.


End file.
